Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Yusei and Jesse take down Kreid once and for all? Find out in: Boss Rush.  This is the Final Chapter of this story.
1. Dragon's Rage

Welcome to another project of mine called "Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners". This is my newest story that'll I'll run with "Total Drama Tournement". I'll be using cards made be me, ones I made for my older stories, Anime cards, cards made by other writers and Japan-only cards. The Destiny Heroes and Morphtronic (Deformer) monsters will be using their japanese names because their american names are horrible. This story takes place 28 years after the Dark Singer era ended. Monsters will be able to be summoned in faceup defense postion. I Will try to use the ban lists as much as I can. In every Turbo duel, The Speed World & Speed World 2 Field spells will be in place. I Will try to use both as much as I can. This story will be rated T for some naught stuff and violence, so be aware of this. With that all said and done, lets begin!

-ooo-

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 1: Dragon's Gunfire

-ooo-

28 years have passed since the Earthbound Gods were finally sealed away forever. Since then, Satellite and New Domino City has returned to normal and every seems to be fine. Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinksi finally married and had a daughter of their own and their friends Jack and Carly Atlas have of daughter as well and both of the girls are the best of friends. Both were learning how to turbo duel. Jessica "Jesse" Fudo and Ariana Atlas had just passed their last course and in order to get their Duel Runner License, that had to do one practice turbo duel. Ariana passed her duel with no trouble, but Jesse failed to do so. She used to have a Harpie deck, but she failed to get anything done with, so she tried a different deck to use. Our story begins in the New Domino City Duel Academy cafeteria and Ariana was helping Jesse get over her loss. Jesse was a thin teenager with beauitful blonde hair and Ariana was a little bit shorter and she had red hair and wore glasses.

Jesse groaned and replied, "That was a tough loss for me."

Ariana then replied, "Don't let it both you, Jess. You tried your hardest in your duel."

Jesse then replied, "I know, but I wanted to win that license for myself, but I can't try again until tomarrow night."

Ariana then replied, "At least you'll have your parents to cheer you on."

Jesse sighed and replied, "Thats true. With you and my parents by my side, I'll be victorious."

Ariana nodded and replied, "So True."

"Hey, Jesse!", a males voice was heard from behind her.

They turned their heads and saw a tall muscular male wearing the usual male uniform that all males were at the academy.

Jesse sighed and replied, "What do you, Moriko?"

Moriko then replied, "Heard you crashed and burn on your turbo duel!"

Jesse then replied, "So what?"

Moriko then replied, "I won my match with no problem at all."

Jesse then replied, "You just love rubbing this in my face, don't you?"

Noriko laughed and replied, "Sure do. At least Ariana had more luck then you did."

Ariana then replied, "Shut it, Noriko."

Noriko then replied, "At the rate you use that pathetic harpie deck, you'll be for the next 50 years!"

Jesse growled and replied, "Get lost, already."

Noriko sighed as he turned around and walked away.

Ariana then replied, "What a total sleeze of a guy."

Jesse sighed and replied, "He's right. If I don't make a better deck, I'm a gonner in my future duels."

Ariana then replied, "What do you want to do?"

Jesse then replied, "I have quite a bit of money on my cash card, I'll use it to get some packs and then I'll combine then with that box of cards that your dad gave me for christmas last year."

Ariana then replied, "Cool plan, girl."

Jesse nodded as they both got up and left.

-ooo-

The Card Kingdom was one of New Domino Cities best places to buy singles and packs. It was opened every day from 6:00 in the morning until 10:00 at night. The staff did not mind the hours at all. At rare occasions, the store would host a duel monsters tournement and the top prize would be 10 free packs plus a rare promo card only given out in the tournement. Last week, Ariana and Jesse entered the tournement and Ariana got 2nd place and Jesse got 4th. The girls walked into a packed card shorp.

Ariana then replied, "We're you heading to?"

Jesse then replied, "the front counter."

They walked up to the counter and the eldery female clark replied, "Can I help you, ladies?"

Jesse then replied, "I'll take 6 booster packs of Raging Darkness please."

The clkerk nodded as she took 6 packs out of a small black box and placed them on the counter and she replied, "Anything else?"

Jesse then replied, "No, ma'am."

She entered the 6 packs in the register and she smiled and replied, "That'll be 16 dollars."

Jesse took her wallet from her pocket and gave it to the clerk and she scanned it and she gave it back to her and she replied, "Need a reciept?"

Jesse then replied, "No thanks."

The clerk nodded as she placed the packs into a small red box and she replied, "Have a good day."

Jesse and Ariana left the shop.

-ooo-

Inside Domino City Park, the girls were at a bench near a large fountain in the center of the park. She quickly opened the packs and was happy of what she got?"

Ariana then replied, "Get anything good, girl?"

Jesse then replied, "You bet. I decided on what kind of deck I want."

Ariana then replied, "What kind?"

Jesse then replied, "You'll see tomarrow."

Ariana then replied," Cool."

They both got up and left the park in a hurry.

-ooo-

The Fudo household was a large black house. It was nice outside and inside.

Ariana then replied, "See you tomarrow, Jess."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "Same to you."

Ariana nodded as she began to walk home.

Jesse opened her door and went in and saw her parents. 28 years may of passed since the Dark Singer era ended, but Akiza and Yusei looked great. Akiza still wore her red dress and black boots and Yusei had his usual style of clothes.

Jesse then replied, "Hi, guys."

They turned to their daughter and Akiza smiled and replied, "How'd everything go today, Jess?"

Jesse sighed and replied, "I Failed again."

Akiza sighed and replied, "Sorry to here that. In my first turbo duel, I almost lost to Officer Trudge myself, but I bounced back and won."

Yusei then replied, "I remember that duel well. It was a close one, but you won with your Splendid Rose."

Jesse then replied, "You told me about that a few weeks ago."

Yusei then replied, "What are you going to do about your deck this time?"

Jesse then replied, "Make a new deck from with cards I have."

Akiza then replied, "Great idea, girl."

Yusei then replied, "Someday, you'll get a copy of those two cards."

He pointed to a black case and two of the rarest cards were behind the locked glass window. The cards were Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. They both kept the cards in the and any use them in a important duels. They did a tag team 8 years ago and won without using their dragons. Yusei kept the the keys with him at all times.

Jesse then replied, "I've only dreamed of the day that I would be able to finally use those cards in a duel."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Someday, Jesse, someday."

She nodded as she went up to her room.

Yusei sighed and replied, "What a great kid we have, dear."

Akiza then replied, "I know, hon, I know."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in her room, Jesse was going over her deck one last time for her first turbo duel.

She sighed and replied, "It took many, many cards. But now my deck is the best one ever."

she then replied, "Looked at her two decks and then she replied, "I have two decks. One for turbo dueling and the other one for ground duels. My decks will be perfect for my duels!"

She gathered her cards into two decks and placed both into deck boxes and then she turned

-ooo-

The next day, the girls were at the race track, waiting for Jesse's duel to begin. Her parents and Ariana's parents were there as well.

Ariana then replied, "I'll be watching from the stands, girl."

She nodded to her as she sat down in the stands.

Suddenly, a tall officer came into the picture and replied, "Ready to do this again, Jesse?"

She nodded and replied, "Born ready, Officer Krugemon."

The officer then replied, "Okay, lets do this then."

They both walked into the arena and they both slid their decks into the duel runners slot. The officer was using a Sector Security runner and Jesse was using one that the academy uses in test duels.

the officer then replied, "I'll activate the Speed World field spell."

He pushed a few buttons and it activated.

"Duel Mode engaged," the cool female voice of the Duel Runner mainframes chimed "Speed World activated."

Suddenly, the track was covered in a silvery glow and then tthe screen activated and the field and the speed counter screen appeared on both screens.

"Autopilot standing by. Ready… set… Turbo Duel!"

"Lets ride!", both yelled out.

(Krugemon: 8,000LP - Jesse: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll begin with Assault Dog in attack mode!"

As he sat the card on his disk, a greyhound with a cannon on its back appeared with a bark (1,200/800).

Krugemon then replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 1 / Jesse: 1)

Jesse smiled and replied, "I activate the Speed spell known as The Need for Speed!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared on the field and its picture was a speedometer with its dial set at a high amount of speed.

Jesse resumed, "This card lets me gain 2 speed counters if I Have less then 4 or if my counters would go up to 4 after it resolves."

(SPC / Krugemon: 1 / Jesse: 3)

Jesse resumed, Now I Summon my Tusk Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a light-blue portal opened up and a large dragon with spikes all over its body and tusks appeared (1,800/1,000).

"She's using a Normal deck? Not the best of deck ideas.", Ariana said.

Yusei smiled and replied, "No, a much better one."

Jesse resumed, "Lets do this. Tusk Dragon, attack!"

The dragon charged in and slammed its head into the dog, blowing it to shards.

(Krugemon: 7,400LP - Jesse: 8,000LP)

Krugemon then replied, "When Assault Dog is destroyed, I get another from my deck."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and a 2nd dog came out of it.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn for now."

Suddenly, 1 facedown card appeared on both sides of her bike.

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 2 / Jesse: 4)

Krugemon resumed, "I release Assault Dog to bring out my Sky Chaser!"

As the dog vanished, a large aircraft with missle launchers on its sides appeared (2,400/2,300).

Jesse saw the stats on her runner and she only sighed.

Ariana looked at Yusei and replied, "Did Trudge ever use that machine in your duels with him, Yusei?"

Yusei then replied, "No, not once."

Krugemon then replied, "Time to go. Sky Chaser, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the dragon was blown to pieces when the missle struck its body.

(SPC / Krugemon: 7,400LP - Jesse: 7,400LP)

Krugemon laughed and replied, "You couldn't beat my machine last turn and now you're going to lose to it again. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 3 / Jesse: 5)

Jesse resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 4 / Jesse: 6)

Krugemon resumed, "I summon my X-Saber Anu Piranaha!"

As he sat the card down, a female warrior with a bladed whip appeared (1,800/1,100).

Krugemon resumed, "Lets do it. Sky Chaser, attack!"

The warrior swung her whip and a dragon with black spheres in its body appeared on the card (1,500/900) the machine fired barrage of missles, blowing the dragon to pieces.

Jesse smiled and replied, "When Dynamite Dragon is destroyed, one monster loses 300 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (2,400/2,300 - 2,100/2,300).

Krugemon then replied, "Anu Piranha, attack!"

The warrior swung her whip and it struck Jesses bike hard.

(Krugemon: 7,400LP - Jesse: 5,600LP)

(SPC / Krugemon: 4 / Jesse: 5)

Krugemon then replied, "Okay then. One more card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 5 / Jesse: 6)

Jesse resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Immortal Dragon! This trap lets me special summon a dragon from my graveyard or one that was removed from play."

Suddenly, Tusk Dragon appeared with a roar (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Next, I tribute Tusk Dragon for my Tiger Dragon!"

As the spiked dragon vanished, a orange-skinned dragon with black stripes appeared (2,300/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "When Tiger Dragon is tribute summoned with a dragon monster, two of your facedown cards are destroyed!"

The dragon roared loudly as Krugemons facedown cards (Which were Magic Cylinder and Dimensional Prison), shattered to pieces.

Ariana then replied, "Intresting Dragon deck Jesse made."

Yusei then replied, "Her deck is really good."

Jack then replied, "Dragon decks are tricky, but usefull if used right."

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Tiger Dragon, attack!"

The dragon flew and slashed the machine like crazy with its claws and then it exploded in mid-air, showering the arena with scrap and debris.

(Krugemon: 7,200LP - Jesse: 5,600LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now.'

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 6 / Jesse: 7)

Krugemon resumed, "I'll switch my warrior to defense postion and that'll do it for now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 7 / Jesse: 8)

Jesse resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Raigeki Break!"

As discarded a 2nd Speed Spell - Need For Speed to her graveyard, lightning bolts struck Anu Piranha and blew her to shards.

Jesse resumed, "I now Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal dragon (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of violet flames and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and was incinerated when the flames struck the fiend.

A card slid out of Krugemons deck and placed it in his hand.

Jesse resumed, "Tiger Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and clawed Krugemons bike with its sharp clawed hands.

(Krugemon: 4,900LP - Jesse: 5,600LP)

(SPC / Krugemon: 5 / Jesse: 8)

Jesse smiled and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 6 / Jesse: 8)

Krugemon resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 7 / Jesse: 9)

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and was blown to dust when the flames struck.

Both discarded their current decks and both drew 5 cards.

Jesse resumed, "Attack again!"

The Tiger Dragon went in and clawed the fiend Krugemons bike again.

(Krugemon: 2,600LP - Jesse: 5,600LP)

Jesse resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 8 / Jesse: 10)

Krugemon then replied, "I Discard 3 monsters to summon one of Sector Security's best cards!"

As he took his Search Striker, Handcuffs Dragon and Pursuit Chaser and discarded them to the graveyard, a large dragon with 3 masked heads appeared with a roar (?/0).

Krugemon laughed and replied, "Meet your demise, kid! Its the mighty **_Montage Dragon_**!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Yusei sighed and replied, "Trudge almost beat me with that huge beast."

Krugemon then replied, "Now it gains equal to the levels of the discarded monsters times 300."

The dragon began to glow ?/0 - 3,900/0).

Ariana then replied, "3,900 ATK? Whoa."

Krugemon then replied, "This will be fun. I activate the Speed Spell - Double Shot!"

The spell appeared and it image was a Diskblader Rider speeding quickly down a road.

Krugemon then replied, "With this card, I need more then 6 speed counters and then one of my monster can attack twice during the battle phase."

Jesse then replied, "Any drawbacks?"

Krugemon then replied, "One. The selected monster cannot attack directly."

Ariana then replied, "Lucky I used Magic Jammer to negate that card during my battle with Krugemon yesterday."

Krugemon then replied, "Lets do it. Montage Dragon, attack her monsters with Power Collage!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired two blasts of multi-colored energy and both of Jesse's Dragons were blown to atoms.

(SPC / Krugemon: 8 / Jesse: 7)

(Krugemon: 2,600LP - Jesse: 2,000LP)

Krugemon laughed and replied, "This is good! I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown to end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 9 / Jesse: 8)

Krugemon resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage!"

Ariana then replied, "No. If that facedown monster is weak, she'll lose the duel!"

Yusei then replied, "Keep Fightning, dear."

The dragon fired another blast of energy and a fiery dragon appeared on the card (1,700/1,600).

Yusei sighed and replied "Its over. Its only her Red Wyrm and it only has 1,600 Defense points."

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Dragon's Durability!"

The trap appeared on the field.

Jesse resumed, "With this card, my dragons ATK is halved, but my monster survies and I take no damage at all!"

The blast reflected off the beast and the dragon remained ont he field.

Krugemon sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 10 / Jesse: 9)

Jesse resumed, "I tribute my Red Wyrm for my Sphere of Choas!"

As he sat the card down, a sphere made of black steel appeared (1,600/0).

Jesse resumed, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll do for now."

Krugemon drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 11 / Jesse: 10)

Krugemon resumed, "I'll pass this turn."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Krugemon: 12 / Jesse: 11)

Jesse resumed, "I Summon the tuner monster Choas-End Master!"

As he sat the card down, a angelic-like warrior appeared with a roar (1,500/0).

Jesse resumed, "Now, I Tune both of my monsters together!"

Choas-End Master suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Choas End Sphere, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Mighty beast of darkness, came now! With your mighty power of darkness, came now and destroy your enemies! Synchro Summon...**_Dark End Dragon_**!"

As she sat the card down, large black dragon with two fiendish faces appeared with a roar (2,600/2,100).

Jesse resumed, "Now I activate my facedown, card Rising Energy!"

She took a card from her hand (Which was a Luster Dragon #2) and slid it into her graveyard, the dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 4,100/2,100).

Krugemon then replied, "My dragon is a goner!"

Jesse laughed and replied, "Not more then you think. I activate its ability. I drain 500 of its ATK to destroy your monsters!"

The dragon opened its second mouth (4,100/2,100 - 3,600/2,100) and cloud of black mist came out of it and covered Krugemons dragon and its heads roared in confusion and then a minut later, the dragon was gone from the field.

Krugemon groaned and replied, "I'm finished."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Fraid so. Dark End Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched another cloud of black mist and it covered Krugemons bike.

(Krugemon: 0LP - Jesse: 2,000LP)

Suddenly, Krugemon's Duel Runner skidded to a stop with steam pouring from its engine and a big red X was flashing up on its screen. Jesse came around the track and stopped infront of him.

Ariana smiled and replied, "Yea, girlfriend! You won!"

Yusei smiled and replied, "She now has a terrefic deck to use in her duels now."

Akiza smiled and replied, "She deserves this win. We raised her just fine, honey."

Krugemon smiled and replied, "You now have won your first turbo duel and now you get your liscense!"

Jesse then replied, "Thank you so much, Krugemon."

Krugemon then replied, "Lets head to the office to get your card."

Jesse as she pressed a button on the runner and her deck slid it and she slid it into her pocket and they walked towards the liscense center with her parents and Ariana from behind."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Assault Dog

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/4 Stars

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck.

_Note: This card was used by Trudge in the Yugioh 5D's episode "On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Tusk Dragon

Dragon/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A large dragon with spikes all over its body. It attacks its opponet with its sharp teeth and tusks.

Dynamite Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/900/4 Stars

When this monster is destroyed, target monster on the field loses 300 ATK.

Red Wyrm

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card on the field attacks or is attacked and it is destroyed by battle, the player who destroyed it takes 500 damage.

Immortal Dragon / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark, shadowy dragon rising out of the ground.

Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard or that you have removed from play.

Dragon's Durability / Normal Trap Card

Image: a large dragon with smoke coming out of its body.

Activate only when a Dragon-Type monster you control is attacked. Halve the ATK of that monster. That monster is not destroyed and any battle damage taken is reduced to 0.

_Note: the following 5 cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Speed Spell – The Need for Speed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A speedometer with its dial set at a high amount of speed.

Gain 2 Speed Counters. You cannot activate this effect if you have 4 or more Speed Counters, or if you would have more than 4 Speed Counters after this effect resolves. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell – The Need for Speed" per turn.

_Note: this card was created by Psychid and all creative goes to him._

Sky Chaser

Machine/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

"A large flying machine used in airborne battles. it blows its enemies away with its 4 missle launchers."

Speed Spell - Double Shot / Normal Spell Card

Image: Diskblader Rider speeding quickly down a road.

You can only activate this card if your speed counters are 6 or higher. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and that monster can attack twice during the current turn. You cannot attack directly with the chosen monster.

-ooo-

Great way to start the story, eh? In the next chapter, we see Arianas deck. Can she beat another friend of theirs in a duel? Find out in "Ancient Elf", Coming soon.


	2. Ancient Elf

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 2: Ancient Elf

-ooo-

The whole gang was watching Jesse look at her new license she won at the Duel Academy cafeteria

Jesse then replied, "I finally got it! After 1 failed try, my dragon deck comes through for me."

Yusei smiled and replied, "You deserve that card. You dueled hard and you won it becuase you believed in your deck and never gave up in your duel with Krugemon."

Jack then replied, "Intresting dragon deck you have, Jesse. Even I was impressed after your duel ended."

Jesse then replied, "Thanks, Jack."

Akiza then replied, "Someday, you'll be ready for those cards, Jesse."

Jesse then replied, "I hope for that day to come soon."

Jesse sighed and replied, "I Still need a runner."

Yusei and Akiza smiled at each other.

Jesse then replied, "What are you two smiling about?"

Akiza then replied, "If we can head home now, we'll tell you."

Carly looked at her husband and replied, "Jack, I'm lost as well."

Jack then replied, "Lets just say it was a big suprise to all of us."

Yusei then replied, "Lets all meet at our house in about 2 hours to show you what we mean."

Jesse then replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

Meawhile in a fancy bar in New Domino City called the Gilded Rose, the bar was packed with people enjoying a drink or hanging out with friends. The drinks were pricy, but none minded. In the back corner of the room, was a short man wearing a grey tuxedo, brown hat and glasses.

He groaned and replied, "Someday, I'll be the best duelist there is."

A waiter came out with a drink and a bowl of cashews and he replied, "You wanted the martini and a bowl of spicy cashews, sir?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He sat the bowl and the drink down and he smiled and replied, "Anything else, sir?"

The man nodded as he took a 10 dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to him and he replied, "Keep the change, kiddo."

He smiled and replied, "Thanks, Master Kaiji."

The waiter walked away happily.

Kaiji sighed and replied, "Got to make them happy somehow, I guess."

-ooo-

The gang was back at the house and they were all standing infront of the garage door."

Yusei then replied, "Time to show your surpise, Jesse."

He and Akiza walked back into the house.

Ariana then replied, "This is going to be good!"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Sure am. I'm very happy to see what this big suprise is."

Suddenly, the door opened and the gang gasped at what they saw. They Saw Yusei riding out on a brand new duel runner. It images of small dragons all over it and it looked beautiful.

Jesse then replied, 'Holy sh...cow."

Yusei smiled and replied, "Do you like it?"

Jesse then replied, "Its beautiful. How'd you do it?"

Yusei then replied, "It took about 4 weeks of hard, but it was worth for you, Jesse."

Jack then replied, "Me and Carly even helped as well to make it beautiful."

Ariana then replied, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Jack then replied, "Don't feel left out...we wanted to work on this without Jesse knowing about it, Ariana."

Carly then replied, "Don't feel to bad about us not telling you about, Ariana."

Ariana then repleid, "Its cool. I understand that you wanted to work on this project secretly."

Jesse then replied, "Can I get on it?"

Yusei nodded and Jesse got on it.

Akiza then replied, "How is it, Jesse?"

Jesse then replied, "Terrefic. I always wanted my own runner to use. I can't wait to use this bad boy in a duel."

Ariana then replied, "You'll get your day someday."

-ooo-

Meanwhile, the man from the bar Kaiji was in a duel outside of the bar. Another rowdy customer came in and was treating everyone like crap, so he stopped and challenge him to a duel. If he lost, he would be banned for life and if he won, he can came back. The man (Who's name was Komira) had a faceup Genetic Warwolf (2,000/100), a Vorse Raider (1,900/1,200) and a Insect Knight (1,900/1,500) and a faceup Heart of the Underdog Spell card and 1 facedown card. Kaiji had no facedown card, but he had two Marauding Captains (1,200/800 x2 - 1,600/800 x2) and a Command Knight (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and 1 facedown monster and it was still Komira's turn. Kaiji had 2 cards in his hand and Komira had only 1 card in his hand. Everyone inside of the bar wanted to watch the duel.

(Komira: 4,300LP / Kaiji: 5,000LP)

Komira growled and replied, "Curse your damn warrior lock! I End my turn now."

Kaiji drew a card and replied, "Perfect. I summon Gearfried the iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600).'

Komira smiled and replied," Only your knight has enough power to make me worried."

Kaiji then replied, "Not anymore. I activate A. Forces!"

The card appeared on the card (1,600/800 - 2,400/800), (2,200/1,600 - 3,000/1,600), (1,600/1,900 -2,400/1,800).

Komira gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Attack me, if you dare. My facedown Justi-Break will trash your monsters!, Komira thought to himself.

Kaiji resumed, "Now, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Komiras facedown Justi-Break was blown to pieces.

Kaiji then replied, "Time to finish you off! Captains, take out his Insect Knight and Vorse Raider!"

The war vetrans came in and slashed the two monsters and both monsters burst into pixels.

(Komira: 3,300LP / Kaiji: 5,000LP)

Kaiji resumed, "Gearfried, attack his warwolf!"

The knight went and with two slashes of his sword, the beast-warrior was blown to shards.

Komira gulped and replied, "Not, I can't lose!"

Kaiji smiled and replied, "Afraid you just did. Command Knight, finish him off!"

The knight went in and struck the fool down with his sword.

(Komira: 0LP / Kaiji: 5,000LP)

The crowd cheered at as the monster holograms vanished.

Kaiji then replied, "You must stay away forever, punk!"

Komira groaned and replied, "Whatever."

He quickly ran down the street.

The bar owner walked to him and replied, "Your drink and snack is free tonight."

Kaiji then replied, "Thank you."

They all walked back into the bar.

-ooo-

The next day, Ariana and Jesse were enjoying lunch with each other at a nearby cafe that was near the campus of the academy.

Ariana then replied, "When are you going to use your own runner in a duel?"

Jesse then replied, "I have no idea. I want to try it out as soon as I can, but I'll have to wait to use it."

Ariana then replied, "When its time, You'll be good to use it."

Jesse nodded to her friend.

Suddenly, another girl came near table and she had beautiful black hair and she wore a green skirt and a blue shirt and she smiled and replied, "Hey, ladies."

Jesse smiled back and replied, "Hey, Michelle."

Ariana then replied, "Whats up, girl?"

Michelle then replied, "Any intrested in a duel with me?"

Ariana then replied, "I'll duel you."

Michelle smiled and replied, "Cool."

Ariana looked at Jesse and replied, "You don't mind, do you?"

Jesse then replied, "Be my guest."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. Lets head to the arena outside.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in another part of the cafeteria, Moriko was eating lunch with his girlfiend Trina.

Moriko smiled and replied, "How's the burger, honey?"

Trina then replied, "Just great. Thanks for buying it for me."

Moriko then replied, "No problem at all, sweetheart."

Suddenly, a guy came and he replied, "Moriko!"

Moriko turned to him and replied, "What do you want, Koji?"

Koji then replied, "Those girls Ariana and Michelle are having a duel in the courtyard."

Moriko then replied, "Intresting. Two little girls having a duel, neat."

He looked at Trina and she replied, "Want to watch them?"

Trina nodded and replied, "FIne with me."

The two got up and headed towards the courtyard.

-ooo-

In the academys courtyard, Michelle and Ariana were standing across from each other and both activated their disks.

Michelle then replied,"Ready for this?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Born ready, Michelle!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Michelle: 8,000LP - Ariana: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ariana then replied, "You first, Michelle."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Learning Elf."

As she sat the card down, a elf with a green halter, skirt, a long cape, and sandal appeared with a leather-bound tome under her arm. (1,400/1,500).

Michelle resumed, "That'll do it for now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Dunamis Dark Witch, came on out!"

As she the card down, a cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The fiend produced a ball of black energy and she sat out and it struck the elf maiden, blowing her to shards.

(Michelle: 7,600LP - Ariana: 8,000LP)

Michelle then replied, "When Learning Elf is destroyed, I get to draw a card from my deck."

She drew a card from her deck.

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I activate Terraforming. This lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand."

She took a field spell and added it to her hand.

Ariana then replied, "Gaia Power?"

Michelle opened her field slot and she replied, "Nope. I activate the field spell card Ancient Elf Castle!"

As she slid the card into the field slot and it closed up, a large castle appeared and they were in the throne room of the castle.

Michelle resumed "This castle gives any Elf monster 400 ATK. Like my Thoroughbred Elf for example."

As she sat the card down, another elf appeared and this one was muscular and wore a leather jacket-skirt combination (1,800/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Michelle resumed, "She's a normal monster, not that matters. Thoroughbred Elf, attack!"

The elf went in and slammed her fist into the fairies stomach and she collasped and shattered into pixels.

(Michelle: 7,600LP - Ariana: 7,600LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "That was fun. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wonderbeat Elf."

As she sat the card down, a male elf with two axes for weapons appeared (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Michelle resumed, "This guy gains a extra attack for every Elf monster on the field, other then herself."

Ariana then replied, "That means he gets to attack twice this turn?"

Ariana then replied, "Indeed."

They didn't know, but Trina and Moriko arrived to watch the duel without them seeing them.

Trina then replied, "Odd, we're in a castle."

Moriko then replied, "I dueled Michelle before...and creamed with no problem at all. This is a field spell card, sweetie."

Trina then replied, "Can you teach me how to play this game someday, dear?"

Moriko then replied, "Yes, I promise. Just watch for now and take notes."

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Throughbred Elf, attack!"

The elf went in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) And was blasted into pixels when he struck him with the axe.

Ariana resumed, "I'm bringing out another one!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Angel appeared (1,400/800) and once again, the elf brought his axe on the angel, blasting Shining Angel to pixels and then a 3rd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) And the larger elf went and slammed its fist into angel, blowing him to pieces.

(Michelle: 7,600LP - Ariana: 5,400LP)

Ariana resumed, "I summon Herald of Orange Light!"

As he sat the card down, a small orange orb with wings appeared (300/500).

Michelle resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster card and slid it into her graveyard and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into place.

Michelle resumed, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, a Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,700).

Michelle resumed, "Now, I tune both of my monsters together!"

Herald of Orange light suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Dark Witch which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As she sat the card down, a large angel of light appeared with a glowing sword (2,600/2,100).

Michelle then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the castle vanished from the field (2,100/1,600 - 1,700/1,600) (2,200/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy flew in and struck the Wonderbeat Elf with its sword. The elf collapsed and shattered to bits.

(Michelle: 6,700LP - Ariana: 5,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I'll place a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy knight appeared (1,500/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "He gains 200 ATK for every fairy in my graveyard.

Mudoras sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Mudura, attack!"

The fairy went in and with one slash of its weapon, blew the Thoroughbred Elf to shards.

Ariana then replied, "Lets see what your hiding now."

The fairy went in and Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the fairy cleaved the jar in two with a slash of its sword.

(Michelle: 4,700LP - Ariana: 5,400LP)

Both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards (2,500/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "The card I discarded with a Skelengel. I End my turn now."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mystical Elf appeared and knelt (800/2,000).

Michelle resumed, "I Discarded her with my Morphing Jar. I activate Polymerization to fuse her and the Dark Elf in my hand!"

As the two female elfs appeared and merged, a taller elf with a beautiful scepter appeared (2,800/2,800).

Michelle then replied, "Meet her highness now. Its the beautiful and powerful Empress Elf!"

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Trina then replied, "Wow. She's beautiful."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Honey, I have to agree with you on that one. She is beautiful...but not as much as you are."

Trina smiled back at her boyfriend and resumed watching the duel.

Michelle then replioed, "This'll be fun. Empress, attack her Avenging Knight Parshath!"

The empress staff began to glow and fire a blast of light from it, blowing Mudora to atoms.

(Michelle: 4,700LP - Ariana: 5,100LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I summon..Boomerang Elf!"

As she sat the card down, a male elf with a boomerang for a weapon appeared (1,800/1,500).

Michelle resumed, "I Equip my Boomerang Elf with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The elfs boomerang began to glow red (1,800/1,500).

Michelle resumed, "With every elf except for herself, the empress gains 400 ATK."

The fairy began to glow (2,800/2,800 - 3,200/2,800).

Michelle resumed, "Empress, attack!"

The empress fired another blast of light that the larger angel. Seconds later, it exploded into globules of light.

Michelle resumed, "Boomerang Elf, attack!"

The warrior swung his boomerang at the facedown card and a Shining Friendship appeared on the card (1,300/1,100) and the boomerang struck the small fairy, blowing it to pieces.

(Michelle: 4,700LP - Ariana: 4,400LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "Why use that card? Its a weak normal monster!"

Ariana then replied, "This is the last card I got from one of my old friends...before she crashed her runner into a wall and died in a instant."

Jesse then replied," Wasen't that Claudia?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "Yes, Jesse. I promised myself and her that I would use that fairy deck with that little fairy in it. I promised her and I'm always good with my promises."

Michelle then replied, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Ariana then replied, "Its okay."

Michelle then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon Majestic Mech - Ohka without a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal lion appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it for my Fairy Golem!"

As the crystal fairy appeared and vanished, a large rocky creature glowing with light appeared and it had a small cannon on one of its arms (1,200/2,000).

Michelle then replied, "Let me guess, its the fairy version of Turret Warrior."

Ariana nodded resumed, "Yep."

The fairy began to glow (1,200/2,000 - 3,600/2,000).

Trina then replied, "Neat monster."

Moriko nodded and replied, "It is a neat monster. Very useful in a fairy deck."

Ariana then replied, "Fairy Golem, attack with light burst!"

The fairy aimed its cannon at the empress and fired a blast of light and it struck the empress hard. She exploded in a burst of light.

(Michelle: 4,300LP - Ariana: 4,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

MIchelle drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my elf's postion and that'll be all for now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Activate Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the contoller and its plug connected to the elfs chest.

Ariana smiled and replied, "B, B, A, A, B, Select!"

Suddenly, Boomerang Elf rose to attack postion.

Ariana resumed, "Much better. I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Majestic Mech - Ohka appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red light and it struck its target, blowing the elf and his boomerang to pieces.

(Michelle: 3,700LP - Ariana: 4,400LP)

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The golem fired a blast light and it struck Michelle.

(Michelle: 100LP - Ariana: 4,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "A little bit more and your finished! I end my turn now."

MIchelle drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Swordsman Elf!"

As he sat the card down, a tall warrior-like elf appeared (1,400/1,400).

Michelle resumed, "He gains 100 attack points for every Elf monster in my graveyard."

Suddenly, the images of Dark Elf, Mystical Elf, Empress Elf, Wonderbeat Elf, Thoroughbred Elf, Learning Elf and Boomerang Elf flew into the elfs sword (1,400/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

Michelle resumed, "I now activate Lighting Vortex!"

As he discarded a Invigoration spell card to his graveyard, 3 bolts of lightning came down and atomized both of Arianas fairies.

Michelle resumed, "Lets do it. Elf, attack him directly!"

The elf went in and slammed its sword into Ariana.

(Michelle: 100LP - Ariana: 2,300LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly Mystical Elf appeared and knelt (800/2,000) and the others attack went down (2,100/1,400 - 2,000/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I summon a 2nd Thoroughbred Elf!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the elfs appeared (1,800/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "I play rush Recklessly! Throughbred Elf, attack!"

The elf went in and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card (1,000/2,000) And was smashed to pieces when the elf struck it with her fists.

Ariana resumed, "Swordsman Elf, attack!"

The warrior went in and struck MIchelle once again with his sword.

(Michelle: 100LP - Ariana: 300LP)

Michelle then replied, "This duel is about over. I End my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Winged Kuriboh!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy form of Kuriboh appeared with a quiet coo (300/200).

Ariana resumed, "I activate the final two spell cards in my hand to win this duel! First, its stop defense."

Suddenly, Mystical Elf rose to attack postion.

Ariana resumed, "Now I activate the final card in my hand, Berserker Crush!"

A spell card appeared with the image that has a angry Winged Kuriboh on it.

Ariana resumed, "I Remove 1 fairy from play and Kuriboh gains the ATK & DEF of it."

Suddenly, Ohka slid out her graveyard and she slid it into her RFP slot and the Kuriboh began to glow (300/200 - 2,700/1,500).

Michelle sighed and replied, "I lost, oh well. Go for the win, Ariana."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. Winged Kuriboh, attack her Mystical Elf now!"

The kuriboh flew in and punched as hard at it could and the elf shattered into pixilated shards.

(Michelle: 0LP - Ariana: 300LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "That how it ends."

Michelle smiled and replied, "Great duel, Ariana. Your fairy deck rocks."

Ariana then replied, "Cool. Want go for a burger at the burger world place?"

Michelle smiled and replied, "Sure."

They walked towards the burger place with Jesse behind them.

Trina then replied, "Want to follow them, honey?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "No, lets leave them alone."

Trina nodded and replied, "Fine. Want to head to the library?"

Moriko smiled and replied, "Sure."

They began to walk towards the library.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Thoroughbred Elf

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"his powerful elven maiden owes her perfect health to the magical energies of the forest."

Learning Elf

Spellcaster/Effect/EarthATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you may draw one card from your deck.

Wonderbeat Elf

Warrior/Effect/EarthATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

This card can attack an additional time in the same Battle Phase for every "Elf" Monster face-up on your side of the field (other than this card).

Boomerang Elf

Warrior/Effect/EarthATK: 1,800DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When you have declared an attack with this card against an opposing Monster, you may switch the target of the attack to another opposing Monster before damage calculation is resolved. This effect may only be used once per Battle Phase.

_Note: the following 4 cards were used by Yako Tenma in the Yugioh R manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Empress Elf

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

Mystical Elf + Dark Elf

This card can only be summoned via Fusion Summon, using the above-named fusion material Monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by 400 for every "Elf" Monster face-up on your side the field (other than this card).

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Ancient Elf Castle / Field Spell Card

Image: A large beautiful castle with two Ancient Elfs guarding it.

Increase the ATK of all "Elf" monsters by 400. When a "Elf" monster is destroyed in battle, you can add 1 "Elf" monster from your deck to your hand. You cannot search for a copy of the same monster that was destroyed in battle.

Fairy Golem

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

This card can be special summoned by tributing 1 Fairy-type monster. If this card was special summoned this way, this card gains the ATK of the tributed fairy monster. If this card is in your graveyard, you can remove this card from play to draw a card from your deck.

Swordsman Elf

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

This card gains 100 ATK for every "Elf" monster in your graveyard. Only 1 "Swordsman Elf" can exist on the field at a time.

-ooo-

That duel ended good. In the next chapter, Jesse and Ariana meet up with a friend that goes to meet her mother and she challenges her to a duel. Can Jesse and her army of dragons take down what their friend's mother has in her deck? Find out in "Mystic Seer", coming soon.


	3. Crystal Seer

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 3: Crystal Seer

-ooo-

The gang was relaxing in a Burger World shop, talking about Arianas duel with Michelle.

Ariana sighed and replied, "That was a very tough duel for me."

Michelle smiled and replied, "I Know, but you deserve the win. You dueled hard and won with your fairy army."

Jesse then replied, "Your deck of Elfs was a intresting choice as well."

Michelle then replied, "I tried using many decks, but this one suited me better then the rest."

Ariana then replied, "They're a intresting group of monsters."

Michelle resumed, "My Empress is really rare. Only 4 comfirmed copies of her have been printed."

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "Would you like to duel me someday?"

Michelle nodded and replied, "Sure. Let me do some work on my deck and we'll get on it."

Suddenly, another teenaged girl came in and she had blonde hair with black streaks in it and she wore a black shirt, green skirt and black boots.

Michelle then replied, "There's that girl that just transfered from the duel academy in New York."

Ariana then replied, "I've heard of her. Her name is Jasmine."

Jesse the replied, "Intresting look for a teen to have."

The goth girl went up to the counter and replied, "One burger with a diet peps please."

The clerk nodded as she gave her 3 dollars from pocket and the clerk replied, "Thank you."

Jasmine nodded as she walked to nearby empty table and sat down.

Jesse then replied, "She's really weird."

Michelle then replied, "Well, I Heard she was one the best turbo duelists in that academy before she got transfered to ours."

Ariana then replied, "She doesn't look that hard to beat."

Jesse then replied, "Ariana, leave her alone. We don't want any trouble caused."

Suddenly, a punk came into the cafe.

Jesse groaned and replied, "Not him. Thats Sidney. He was expelled 3 years ago for cheating to get his license."

Ariana then replied," I Remember that. Before the practice duel, he hacked into his opponets runner and screwed some stuff off in it and during the duel, his opponet wiped out, winning the duel for him."

Michelle then replied, "A week after that happened, his license was takened away and he was banned from the academy for 25 years."

The punk walked up to Jasmine and he laughed and replied, "Hi, little girl."

Jasmine ignored him and continued to eat the burger she bought.

He growled and replied, "You trying to get me mad?"

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Leave me alone, meathead. I Don't want any trouble."

Sidney then replied, "Then duel me outside of this place then."

Jasmine then replied, "If it'll make you leave me alone, fine."

The both got up and went outside.

Jesse and her friends got up and went to watch the duel.

-ooo-

Outside of the cafe, a small crowd was there.

Sidney then replied, "Ready to go down?"

Jasmine only sighed as they activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out loud.

(Sidney: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sidney drew a card and replied, "I'll start. I summon my Stygian Street Patrol!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish biker with a large bike appeared (1,600/1,200).

Sidney resumed, "I end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "Since I have no monsters and you have one, I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpentine-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Sidney then replied, "That powerful of a monster, already?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yep. I activate my Power Bond Spell Card! With this powerful spell card, I can fuse any machines in my hand and my side of the field to create a powerful machine!"

As a 2nd Cyber Dragon appeared, they merged together and the ending result was a two-headed version of Cyber Dragon (2,800/2,100).

Jasmine smiled and replied, "You are in trouble now, Sidney! With Power Bonds ability, the fused monsters ATK is doubled!"

The machine began to glow (2,800/2,100 - 5,600/2,100).

Sidney gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jasmine resumed, "I summon my Second Booster!"

As she sat the card down, a airborne machine appeared (1,000/500).

Jasmine resumed, "I activate its ability to give my Cyber Twin Dragon 1,500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the machine flew towards the fused machine and connected to it (5,600/2,100 - 7,100/2,100).

Sidney then replied, "No damn way."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "This duel ends now. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Street Patrol!"

The machine opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames and the fiendish biker was atomized when the attack struck him.

Jasmine resumed, "Since it can attack twice, its going to finish you off!"

The 2nd head of the machine shot its flames out and it struck the punk hard.

(Sidney: 0LP / Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Jesse then replied, "Damn, that was one impressive OTK!"

Ariana then replied, "No wonder she was a top duelist at her old school."

Jasmine then replied, "Now, go and leave me the heck alone before I duel you again!"

The punk slowly got up and ran away.

"What a baby he was.", Jasmine muttered to herself.

The gang walked up to her and Jesse resplied, "Great duel, girl."

Jasmine then replied, "Thanks. Who are you?"

Jesse then replied, "I'm Jesse Fudo, Yusei Fudo's daughter."

Jasmine then replied, "Thats right. I saw you cream Krugemon in the duel a couple days ago."

Ariana then replied, "I'm Ariana Atlas, Jack Atlas's daughter."

Jasmine then replied, "The same Jack Atlas that did a tag-team duel with Yusei 5 years ago and won?"

Ariana then replied, "Yep. That was one of their proudest moments."

Michelle then replied, "That was a excellent OTK you did there."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "It took most of the night to figure how I do that one. I've done 3 different ones with this deck and I Enjoy finding new ways."

Jesse then replied, "Want to duel me..right now?"

Jasmine then replied, "Can't. I have to get home and help out with the shop."

"Shop?", Ariana said with a confused look.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "If I tell you anything, will you three keep it a secret from everyone, except your parents?"

The 3 girls nodded to her.

Jasmine then replied, "My mom is the psychic Lady Giselle. She has a shop next to our home and she's a great duelist."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats cool. Does she duel?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Sure does. She has one of the best decks in the game. I can never beat her myself, but maybe you can try."

Jesse then replied, "Lead the way."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Okay then."

They all began to walk away towards the shop.

-ooo-

Inside of the shop was a typical fortune teller. It many, many things a psychic could have. Behind a magic ball was Lady Giselle, a fantastic fortune teller that can help any one out that needed it.

Jasmine then replied, "Mom, this is Jesse Fudo, Yusei Fudo's daughter and she would like to challenge you to a duel."

Lady Giselle nodded and replied, "Challenge accepted. You think you can take down my deck?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "I'm going to try."

Lady Giselle as the shop transformed into somesort of arena.

Jesse looked around and replied, "What the heck?"

Lady Giselle then replied, "Welcome to my mind arena, child. I do all of my dueling here."

Suddenly, a table with a duel field on it appeared.

Ariana then replied, "Doesn't she use a duel disk?"

Jasmine then replied, "No, she prefers to use that table."

Jesse took her deck from pocket and she slid it into her disk, activating it.

"Game on!", Jesse yelled out.

(Lady Giselle: 8,000LP - Jesse: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn for now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I Summon Arcana Force IV: The Emperor."

As she sat the card down, A strange creature made of black metal and it had many claws for weapons and it had 2 glowing eyes and it was floating (1,400/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "Arcana Force Monsters?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "I've heard of those monsters. They're all Light Fairy monsters that have abilites based on their postion.

Lady Giselle then replied, "You are correct, young lady."

Suddenly, a small card appeared above it and it started to rotate.

Madam Cleo resumed, "You know what to do. If it stops right side up, All Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK and if it lands upside down, All of my Arcana Force monsters lose 500 ATK."

The card continue to rotate.

Jesse then replied, "Stop now!"

The card began to slow down and then stopped while right side up and the Emperor began to glow (1,400/1,400 - 1,900/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "Darn it."

Lady Giselle resumed, "Time to fight. Emperor, attack."

The fairy shot its arm and a Grey Wing appeared on the card (1,300/700) and was smashed flat when the arms struck it.

Lady Giselle then replied, "I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat he card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack her emperor now!"

The dragon opened its mouth (1,900/1,600 - 2,600/1,600) the and dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the fairy in the chest. Sparks flew from the metal fairy before it exploded into fiery debris.

(Lady Giselle: 7,300LP - Jesse: 8,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I Summon Arcana Force I - The Magician."

As she sat the card down, a alien-like magician appeared (1,100/1,100) and the its card appeared over the monster.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Stop!"

The card stopped to right-side up postion.

Jesse then replied, "Oh, come on!"

Lady Giselle then replied, "With my Magician's right-side up postion, If I activate a spell card, my magician's ATK is doubled."

Jesse then replied, "Fine with me."

Lady Giselle resumed, "I activate the spell card, Vision."

The card appeared on the card.

Lady Giselle resumed, "With this spell card, I reveal the top card on top of my deck from play and if I draw it, you take 1,000 points of damage."

Lady Giselle took the card of her deck and it was a monster called Arcana Force XI: Justice.

"Now you must shuffle my deck, child."

Jesse sighed as she walked up to her table and she took her deck and shuffled it and the magician began to glow (1,100/1,100 - 2,200/1,100).

Jesse groaned and replied, "Oh, man."

Lady Giselle resumed, "Its the end for your dragon. Attack with Spherical steam."

Suddenly, a glowing sphere of steam came out and the dragon was blown to shards when the sphere struck it.

(Lady Giselle: 7,300LP - Jesse: 7,700LP)

Lady Giselle resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

The Magician's ATK went back to normal (2,200/1,100 - 1,100/1,100).

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch."

As she sat the card down, the kind cute witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Lady Giselle resumed, "I use her in my deck because its a powerful level 4 light monster. Dunamis, attack."

The fairy began to glow and it fired a ball of black energy and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and was blown to pieces when the ball struck it.

Jesse drew a card from her deck.

Lady Giselle pointed and the fairy produced another ball of steam and it struck Jesse in the chest.

(Lady Giselle: 7,300LP - Jesse: 6,600LP)

Lady Giselle resumed, "That'll do for now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Red Wyrm!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery red dragon appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Red Wyrm, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of fire and the odd fairy burst into globules of light when the flames struck it.

(Lady Giselle: 6,700LP - Jesse: 6,600LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "Dunamis, attack."

The fairy fired a ball of shadow energy again and the fiery dragon burst into shards.

(Lady Giselle: 6,200LP - Jesse: 6,500LP)

Lady Giselle resumed, "That'll end my turn for now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll lay a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I equip her with Big Bang Shot."

The fairy began to glow (1,800/1,050 - 2,200/1,500).

Lady Giselle resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card."

The fairy fired another black sphere and a Masked Dragon (1,400/1,100) and was blown to pixels when struck by the attack.

(Lady Giselle: 6,200LP - Jesse: 5,700LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Lady Giselle resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the masked dragon vanished, a large bulky green-skinned dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Now, my dragon gains ATK equal to half of the tributed dragon monster."

The dragon roared (2,400/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "Doesn't my dad have that card in his deck too?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep. He had 3 copies of it, so he gave one for me to use in this kind of deck. Attack her Dunamis!"

The dragon flapped its wings like crazy and a huge blast of wind came of them that blew the fairy to shards.

(Lady Giselle: 5,300LP - Jesse: 5,700LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "My Dragon has a tampling ability. Attack again!"

The dragon flapped its wings again and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card (800/2,000) and was blown to shards when the wind struck it.

Lady Giselle: 4,200LP - Jesse: 5,700LP)

Jesse nodded and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and she turned it around and it was Justice's card and then Jesse was covered in a red glow.

Lady Giselle: 4,200LP - Jesse: 4,700LP)

Lady Giselle resumed, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Lady Giselle resumed, "I Tribute it for my Arcana Force XI: Justice."

As the token burst into particles of light, a huge ten-foot statue of Justice appeared. Its body was made of metal and it held a sword in one hand and a scale in the other (2,100/2,100).

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Suddenly, its card appeared above its head and it began to rotate.

Lady Giselle resumed, "If this card stops right-side up and if its destroyed, you take 2,000 points of damage and if it stops right-side down, I'll take 2,000 points if its destroyed."

Ariana then replied, "Ouch."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "She's won most of her duels with this wonderful card."

The card continue to rotate.

"STOP!", Jesse screamed at the top of her lungs as the card stopped its right-side up postion.

Jesse sighed and replied, "It least its weaker then my monster."

Lady Giselle resumed, "I'll activate Shrink to help with that problem."

The dragon began to shrink (3,100/1,800 - 1,650/1,800).

Jesse sighed and replied, "Oh, man."

Lady Giselle resumed, "Time to battle. Justice, attack with sword of justice."

The fairy came towards its target and with one swipe of its large sword, the dragon was cut in twain.

Lady Giselle: 4,200LP - Jesse: 4,250LP)

Jesse then replied, "That'll do for now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took both Masked Dragon, Strong Wind Dragon, Luster Dragon and her Red Wyrm and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jesse resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll do for now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The huge fairy went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and was blasted into shards when the sword struck it.

Jesse resumed, "I special summon my Wish Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a small bearded dragon with horns appeared (700/100).

Lady Giselle then replied, "Fine with me, child. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my dragon for its ability to get a couple of tokens!"

As the horned dragon vanished, two small dragons took its place (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I now tribute those tokens for one of the rarest cards I own!"

As the two tokens vanished, a beautiful dragon appeared. Its body was half-white and half-black (2,800/2,400).

Jesse smiled and replied, "This is my favorite monster. Meet the mighty **_Light and Darkness Dragon_**!"

Jasmine gasped and replied, "No way. There are only 3 comfirmed copies of that card. How'd she get one?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Jesse can tell you some other time."

Jesse resumed, "This'll hurt me, but I'll be fine. Light and Darkness Dragon, attack his Justice!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light and darkness from its mouth and it struck the huge fairy. Cracks started all over the fairy and then it exploded in a fiery burst of light.

Lady Giselle: 3,500LP - Jesse: 2,250LP)

Jesse groaned and replied, "That was worth the trouble. I end my turn."

Lady Giselle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown as well to end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spined Lindeworm!"

As she sat the card down, a large dragon with sharp spines in its tail appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Lindeworm, attack!"

The tails of the dragon shot out towards the facedown card..

Lady Giselle resumed, "I activate Mirror Force."

The card flipped, but the dragon fired a blast of light that incinerated the trap with ease (2,800/2,400 - 2,300/1,900) and the dragons tails continued towards the facedown, impaling a odd alien-like fairy (1,600/1,600) with its sharp tails. As the tails came out of the fairy, it shattered into shards of light.

Lady Giselle sighed and replied, "You destroyed my Arcana Force VI - The Lovers."

Jesse resumed, "My dragons ability helps out. Light and Darkness Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light and it struck the psychic directly.

(Lady Giselle: 1,200LP - Jesse: 2,250LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Lady Giselle drew a card and she looked at it and she sighed as she placed the card back onto her deck and she placed her hand over it.

Jesse then replied, "You Surrender the duel?"

Lady Giselle sighed and replied, "Yes I do."

(Lady Giselle: Surrendered - Jesse: 2,250LP)

Suddenly, the arena turned back to the psychic's shop.

Jasmine then replied, "Mom, what was the card you drew?"

She took the card she placed back on there and it was a Magic Cylinder card and she sighed and replied, "It would of been negated by your Light and Darkness Dragon's ability anyway."

Jesse smiled and replied,. "Even though, it was a fine duel to say at least."

Lady Giselle smiled and replied, "You are right, young lady.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Vision / Normal Spell Card

Image: A pair of evil-looking, hypnotic eyes surrounded by waves of red and purple.

Reveal the top card of your deck to your opponent. Then, place that card into your deck and have your opponent shuffle it. If the card selected is activated or Summoned, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

_Note: this card was used by Sartorious in the Yugioh GX episode "I've Seen the Light". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Wish Dragon

Dragon/effect/Light/ATK: 700/DEF: 100/2 Stars

During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this face-up monster to Special Summon 2 "Dragon Tokens" (Dragon-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Spined Lindeworm

Dragon/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

"_A powerful dragon of light with a spine tails. It protects itself with its tails from other predators_."

_Note: Both of these cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Arcana Force XI Justice

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

Toss one coin when this card is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned. Depending on the result of the toss, acquire one of the following effects: Heads: When this card is destroyed, your opponent loses 2,000 Life Points. Tails: When this card is destroyed, you lose 2,000 Life Points.

_Note: this card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

-ooo-

And with that, Jesse's dragons win another one for her. In the next chapter, Ariana gets challenged to a turbo duel by the punk that Jasmine beat in one turn. Can she win her duel? Find out in "Diskblade Rider", coming soon.


	4. Diskblade Rider

_Note: I've read the reviews so far and all I Have to say is: Chill out. I'm doing the best I can with this story. This is the only way I can write this story, so cut me some slack already. On with the show._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 4: Diskblade Rider

-ooo-

The gang was talking with Jasmine and Lady Giselle at their home next to the shop.

Jesse then replied, "Your daughter is talented with her machine deck, Lady Giselle."

Lady Giselle smiled and replied, "I know. I'm so proud of her abilites as a duelist. She has 4 different OTK tactics with her machine deck and she has done each one twice already."

Jasmine then replied, "I practiced with this deck at the virtual arena at the Domino Arcade."

Jesse nodded and replied, "I know that place. Me and my deck practiced with our decks at the place last week. We both had no problem with those machines."

Jasmine then replied, "They need to upgraded their virtual opponets with better cards and decks. Those decks were a bit pathetic."

Jesse then replied, "So true."

Ariana looked at Lady Giselle and replied, "What made you decide on a Arcana Force deck, Lady Giselle?"

Lady Giselle resumed, "Those monster have always been a intrest of mine. Arcana Force are tricky, but can be very useful and powerful if used right."

Jesse then replied, "Isn't the World your most powerful one?"

Lady Giselle then replied, "Yep. That and two others are really powerful to use in a duel."

Jesse then replied, "I've heard of them."

Lady Giselle then replied, "You're the great Yusei Fudo's daughter?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep, sure am."

Lady Giselle resumed, "When I was a teenager, I saw Yusei beat that Greiger fellow in a duel. Its a shame that he had to be takened away."

Jesse nodded and replied, "3 weeks after Rex Goodwin was gone for good, He went back to South America to be with his friends and family."

Lady Giselle resumed, "Is it true that he retired only a couple of years ago?"

Jesse then replied, "Yep. His final duel was his match with Jack Atlas. They both dueled hard, but Jack won with his Red Dragon Archfiend equipped with Axe of Despair and it sliced Greiger's Flying Fortress SKYFIRE in half, winning him the duel. He was angry at himself, but then Yusei and Jack talked him into a good mood and a few weeks after that, he retired from dueling forever."

Lady Giselle nodded and replied, "He was a fantastic duelist. those Reactor monsters are a tricky group of monsters to use. If you managed to summon SKYFIRE in a duel, you've done yourself proud."

Ariana looked at her watch and she replied, "I get to go home for supper."

Jesse then replied, "Me too."

Lady Giselle resumed, "It was a pleasure, ladies. Until next time, see you all later."

The girls got up and left the room.

Lady Giselle nodded and replied, "Great people, they are."

Jasmine then replied, "That would make great friends for me."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in a pizza joint across from the fortune shop, Sidney was sulking about his duel that only lasted one turn with Jasmime.

The punk groaned and replied, "I tried my best, but I can't believe I only lasted one turn against her!"

He looked a this deck and replied, "I tried my best with this deck, but it just didn't work out at all."

He slammed his fist onto the table and he replied, "I got to beat one of these 3 women! I'm going after Atlas's kid myself."

Suddenly, a tall guy in a suit replied, "Sir, I have to ask you to leave."

Sidney then replied, "Why should I?"

the man then replied, "I'm the manager of this place, kid!"

Sidney gathered his deck and ran out of the joint quickly.

"What a brat.", the manager muttered to himself as he left.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the Fudo household, The family was enjoying dinner that Akiza made.

Yusei looked at his wife and replied, "Great job making this Teriyaki Trout, honey."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Thanks, honey. I found the recipe online last night."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Its very tasty, mom."

Akiza then replied, "Glad you liked it, honey."

Yusei then replied, "I heard you dueled Lady Giselle..and won."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep. My Light & Darkness Dragon won the duel for me."

Akiza then replied, "That card was the perfect christmas gift for you last year, Jesse."

Jesse nodded and replied, "It sure was. Its a a powerful card if used right."

Yusei then replied, "You can use that dragon to negate our dragon's effects."

Akiza nodded and replied, "So true. But if get too weak, it can be a easy target."

Jesse nodded and replied, "There's ways around that too, mom."

Yusei nodded and replied, "She's right. If the right cards are played, its attack power will return to normal."

They continued to eat.

Jesse sighed.

Yusei then replied, "Whats wrong, Jesse?"

Jesse sighed again and replied, "I can't believe I won my first ground duel and turbo with my dragon deck, but could only get 1 win with my old harpie deck."

"Chin up, kid.", Yusei began, "You've made us proud with this fantastic deck of yours. You've done more then what your old deck did for you."

"He's right, Jesse. I'm proud that you used your hard-earned cards to make such a great deck.", Akiza said as well.

Jesse sighed and replied, "I know. Thanks for the cheering words."

"Thats why we're your parents, Jesse.", they both said at the same time.

Jesse only rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her dinner.

-ooo-

The next day, Jasmine was now hanging out with Jesse & Ariana at the runner track at the academy. Jesse and Ariana were about to to do a turbo duel.

Jesse smiled and replied, "This is going to be fun!"

Jasmine then replied, "I can't wait to see both of you in action!"

Suddenly, Sidney drove onto the track on his duel runner. It was pitch black in color with red dots all over it.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Its Sidney."

He got off his bike and replied, "I want a rematch with you, Jasmine!"

She sighed and replied, "Please, you're not worth my time, Sidney!"

The punk growled and replied, "I want to duel with duel runners!"

Jasmine then replied, "Once again, I have intrest in dueling you."

Sidney took a gun out of his pocket and he aimed at her and he smiled evily and replied, "Do you accept now?"

Jesse then replied, "Are you nuts?"

Sidney looked at her and replied, "Stay out of this, little girl! This is between me and that bitch!"

Suddenly, Ariana walked up to him and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Ow..", Sidney moaned in pain.

Jesse grabbed the gun and emptied the bullets out of it and she laid it on the ground.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "This is gone long enough."

Ariana nodded and replied, "My points exactly."

She started at the punk and replied, "I'll duel you."

Sidney slowly stood up and replied, "Fine. If I win, I get a rematch with Jasmime."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Whatever."

Ariana slowly got on her runner and she drove it to where Sidney was.

Sidney then replied, "I'll activate the Speed World Field Spell...NOW!"

he pushed a button on his runner.

"Duel Mode engaged," the cool female voice of the Duel Runner mainframes chimed in. "Speed World activated."

Suddenly, the track was covered in a silvery glow and then tthe screen activated and the field and the speed counter screen appeared on both screens.

"Autopilot standing by.", the voice said again.

"Lets ride!", both yelled out.

(Sidney: 8,000LP - Ariana: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Sidney drew a card and replied, "I'll begin, if you don't mind! I summon my Motor Shell!"

As he sat the card on his disk, As he sat the card down, a engine with two large wheels and exhoust pipes appeared (1,300/1,800).

Sidney resumed, "I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 1 / Ariana: 1)

Ariana resumed, "I summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As he sat the card on his disk, the jewel-crusted angel with a horn of heaven in its hands appeared (1,800/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do this. Angel, attack!"

The fairy played the horn and of beam of light came out of it and struck the dark machine in the center, blowing it to scrap.

(Sidney: 7,500LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, a broken engine part appeared (0/0).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 2 / Ariana: 2)

Sidney resumed, "I tribute my token for my Motor Violence!"

As the part vanished, a machine gunned-hand robot that looked a robot and a old car appeared (2,100/1,200).

Sidney resumed, "This'll we fun. Gun down her fairy with master blaster!"

The machine aimed its hands and fired a barrage of shells and each struck the fairy. The weakened fairy shattered into pixilated shards.

(Sidney: 7,500LP / Ariana: 7,700LP)

Sidney smiled and repleid, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 3 / Ariana: 3)

Ariana resumed, "I'll summon Shining Angel in defense mode and that'll do it for me."

As she sat the card down, the angel appeared (1,400/800) and knelt.

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 5 / Ariana: 5).

Sidney resumed, "I summon Stygian Street Patrol!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish biker appeared next to Sidneys runner (1,600/1,200).

Sidney resumed, "Time to battle. Patrol, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of black flames from the mouth on the bike that incinerated the angel in a instant.

Sidney resumed, "When Stygian Street Patrol destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters level times 100."

(Sidney: 7,500LP / Ariana: 7,300LP)

Suddenly, another angel appeared (1,400/800).

Sidney resumed, "Motor Violence, your turn!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells that blew the 2nd angel to pieces.

(Sidney: 7,500LP / Ariana: 6,700LP)

Ariana groaned and replied, "I summon my Shining Friendship now!"

As she sat the card down, the small green fairy appeared with a smile (1,300/1,100).

Sidney resumed, "What a weakling. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 5 / Ariana: 5)

Ariana resumed, "I tribute my adorable Shining Friendship for my Fairy Golem!"

As the small fairy vanished, the fairy version of Turret Warrior appeared (1,200/2,000).

Sidney laughed and replied, "Are you trying to lose? that thing was weaker then your other one."

Ariana resumed, "This fairy gains the ATK of the tributed fairy!"

Suddenly, the fairy appeared and flew into the large fairy (1,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "Like it now? Fairy Golem, destroy his Street Patrol with Light Burst Cannon!"

The fairy aimed its cannon and fired a blast of that struck the bikers motorcycle. It started to spark and a couple of seconds, the biker shattered and its ride exploded in a fiery burst of smoke.

(Sidney: 6,700LP / Ariana: 6,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 6 / Ariana: 6)

Sidney resumed, "I'll switch my monster to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown that'll end my turn for now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 7 / Ariana: 7)

Ariana resumed, "I summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Fairy Golem, attack!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and it struck the large machine. Sparks flew them the machine before it exploded into scrap.

Suddenly, 2 broken mufflers appeared (100/100 x2).

Ariana pointed and the Sand fairy warrior made short work of the broken part.

Ariana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 8 / Ariana: 8)

Sidney resumed, "I tribute my token for my Machine King!"

As small token vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Sidney resumed, "I activate the Speed Spell known as Token Assembly! With this spell, I need 5 or more speed counters and then I have to remove a monster that makes tokens from play."

He took Motor Shell and slid it into his RFP slot.

Sidney resumed, "Now, I can create as many tokens as I have empty spaces!"

Suddenly, 4 of the broken mufflers appeared (0/0 x4) and then Machine King began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Sidney smiled and replied, "It gets better, I activate my facedown card, Scrap Barrage!"

The trap card appeared and its images many machine monsters flying through the air.

Sidney resumed, "Now for every machine-type monster I special summoned this turn, you take 400 points of damage!"

Suddenly, the 4 tokens began to glow and Ariana groaned as she was covered in a black glow.

(Sidney: 6,700LP / Ariana: 4,700LP) - (SPC - Sidney: 8 / Ariana: 6)

Jasmine sighed and replied, "I use two copies of that card in my deck. Very powerful card for machine-users like myself."

Sidney resumed, "Yes it. Smash her Fairy Golem to bits!"

The machine aimed it arm and fired and it struck the golem, blowing it to pieces.

(Sidney: 6,700LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Sidney laughed and replied, "My improved and better deck is going to smash you into the ground! I end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC - Sidney: 9 / Ariana: 8)

Ariana resumed, "I remove my Fairy Golem from play to draw a card."

As she took the fairy and slid it into her graveyard, she drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "I'll switch Mudora to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 10 / Ariana: 9)

Sidney resumed, "Machine King, attack!"

The machine aimed its first and fired its fist and struck the sand fairy, blowing it to pieces.

Sidney resumed, "Another one of your pathetic fairies bites the dust! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 11 / Ariana: 10)

Ariana resumed, "I Activate the Speed Spell - Shift Down!"

The card appeared on screen.

(SPC / Sidney: 11 / Ariana 4)

Ariana's runner began to slow down as she drew 2 cards.

Ariana resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Miraculous Descent!"

Suddenly, Fairy Golem appeared (1,200/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Herald of Orange Light!"

As she sat the card down, the small and winged orange orb appeared (300/500).

Ariana resumed, "Now I Tune them together!"

Herald of Orange light suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fairy Golem which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As she sat the card down, the large angel of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Sidney gulped and replied, "No, I saw that card when you dueled that Michelle chick."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Then you know it has a trample ability then."

Jesse smiled and replied, "This'll be fun to watch."

Jasmime nodded and replied, "Yes it will, Jesse."

Ariana nodded and replied, "This I will enjoy. Avenging Knight Parshath, attack!"

The angel went and with a single slice of its sword, the broken part was smashed to pieces (2,600/2,000).

(Sidney: 4,100LP / Ariana: 4,700LP) - (SPC / Sidney: 9 / Ariana 4)

Ariana laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 10 / Ariana: 5)

Sidney resumed, "I activate the Speed Spell know as Metal Coat!"

The card appeared on the screen and its image was a Cyber Dragon with a glowing metal coat floating in Speed World.

Sidney resumed, "This gives one of my machines 600 ATK until the end phase of the current turn."

Machine King began to glow (2,600/2,000 - 3,200/2,000).

Sidney resumed, "Attack!"

The king aimed and fired its might fist towards the machine..

Ariana laughed and replied, "Not going to happen. I activate Rising Energy!"

She discarded a Zolga to her graveyard and the angel began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 4,100/2,100).

Sidney resumed, "No, Machine King..STOP!"

It was too late. The fairy drew its sword and cleaved the fist in half with a single slice of its sword and then the pieces retreated and smashed right into the huge machine and then seconds later, the machine exploded into fiery debris that flew everywhere on the track.

(Sidney: 3,200LP / Ariana: 4,700LP) - (SPC / Sidney: 9 / Ariana 5)

Sidney growled and replied, "I'm getting tired of you, bitch! I'll set a card and end my turn."

(SPC / Sidney: 9 / Ariana: 6)

Ariana resumed, "Avenging Knight Parshath, attack!"

The fiary flew towards the broken part.

Sidney resumed, "Not going to happen. I activate Defense Draw!"

As he drew a card from his deck, another one of the tokens was smashed to pieces.

Ariana resumed, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 10 / Ariana: 7)

Sidney resumed, "I tribute my final two tokens for my deck's mighiest star!"

As the remaining tokens vanished, a huge machine with large fists appeared (2,800/2,000).

Sidney smiled and replied, "Meet my most powerful monster in my deck! THis is the mighty **_Big Saturn_**!"

Ariana then replied, "This might be problem."

Jesse looked at Jasmine and replied, "Do you have that card yet?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. I have one copy of it in my main deck."

Sidney resumed, "This'll be fun. I activate its ability and pay 1,000 lifepoints and discard a card.

He took a Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and discarded it to his graveyard.

Sidney smiled and replied, "Now Big Saturn gains 1,000 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

Sidney resumed, "This'll be fun. Attack with Ballastic Blast!"

The machine's chest opened up and it fired a huge blast of energy, blowing the larg fairy to atoms.

(Sidney: 2,200LP / Ariana: 3,500LP) - (SPC / Sidney: 10 / Ariana: 6)

Sidney resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 11 / Ariana: 7)

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set 2 cards facedown to end my turn."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 12 / Ariana: 8)

Sidney resumed, "I'l activate a 2nd Token Assembly!"

As he took the Motor Violence card and slid it into his graveyard, 4 broken mufflers appeared (0/0 x4).

Sidney resumed, "I'll tribute two of them to bring out my Fiendish Engine Omega!"

As the two of the tokens vanished, a evil looking machine with alot of exhaust pipes and bladed arms appeared (2,800/2,000).

Jasmine then replied, "I have that card too. I store a copy in my side deck.

Sidney resumed, "This'll be fun. Saturn, attack!"

The machine opened its chest and fired a blast of energy and a Dunamis Dark Witch appeared on the card (1,800/1,050) And was vaporized when the energy blast struck her.

Sidney resumed, "Fiendish Engine Omega, attack directly!"

The machine charged in and struck Ariana's runner with its bladed arms.

(Sidney: 2,200LP / Ariana: 700LP) - (SPC / Sidney: 12 / Ariana: 6)

Sidney laughed and replied, "Soon, you'll be crushed and I'll take on that little slut of a friend you have! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 12 / Ariana: 7)

Ariana resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Descending Lost Star!"

Suddenly, Avenging Knight Parshath appeared and knelt (2,600/2,100 - 2,600/0).

Ariana resumed, "It won't be staying for much longer. I activate my other facedown card, Assault Mode Activate!"

Jesse then replied, "What?"

Jasmine then replied, "You didn't know she had that card in her deck?"

Jessr then replied, "No way. I have to see this!"

Ariana resumed, "I now tribute my fairy for its more powerful form!"

Suddenly, the huge fairy began to glow and now in it had sparkling silver armor and a much longer sword of light and larger wings (3,100/2,600).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Meet your maker! This is the powerful **_Avenging Knight Parshath/Assault Mode_**!"

Sidney gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "I activate his ability. I can choose the postion of one monster on your side of the field and then it loses 1,000 ATK or DEF, depending on the mode I choose."

Suddenly, the larger machine knelt (2,800/2,000 - 2,800/1,000).

Jasmine then replied, "Lets do it. Attack the Big Saturn!"

The large fairy went in and cleaved the huge machine right down the middle. Sparks flew from its chest before it exploded in a huge blast of flames and molten metal.

(Sidney: 200LP / Ariana: 700LP) - (SPC / Sidney: 10 / Ariana: 6)

Ariana laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sidney drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 11 / Ariana: 6)

Sidney resumed, "I play Omega's ability and it gains 1,000 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

Sidney resumed, "ATTACK!"

The machine rushed towards the fairy..

Ariana then replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Negate Attack!"

The machine stopped at a invisible barrier.

Sidney growled and replied, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, sparks flew from the machine before it exploded into scrap.

Ariana drew a card.

(SPC / Sidney: 12 / Ariana: 7)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Avenging Knight Parshath, end this!"

The warrior went in and smashed one of the broken machines to pieces.

(Sidney: 0LP / Ariana: 700LP)

Suddenly, a large red X appeared on his duel runner as its engine began to smoke as it skidded to a complete stop.

Jasmine then replied, "Intresting duel."

Jesse smiled and replied, "I knew she could do it."

Ariana drove up to Sidney and replied, "Now, leave us alone or we'll get Sector Security to come and arrest you!"

Sidney sighed as he started up and left the arena.

Ariana drove up to Jasmine and she replied, "Great duel, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thanks."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Motor Shell

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Motor Parts Token" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Motor Violence

Machine/Effect/Attribute: Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two ''Motor Part Tokens'' (Machine/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star).

_Note: Both of these cards were used by Bandit Keith in the Yugioh R manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Speed Spell - Shift Down / Normal Spell Card

Image: A motorcycle rider slowing down.

Remove 6 of your Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

_Note: this card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5D's episode "Suprise, Suprise". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Speed Spell Token Assembly / Normal Spell Card

Image: A multitude of monsters amongst token monsters, some noticeable ones being Arcana Force XVIII The Moon, Cobra Jar and Fiendish Engine Omega.

Activate only when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard that has the effect of summoning tokens. Special Summon as many tokens as possible to your side of the field.

_Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Scrap Barrage / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many machines flying in the sky, towards a floating Castle of Dark Illusions.

Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponet for every Machine-type monster you special summoned this turn.

Speed Spell - Metal Coat / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Cyber Dragon with a glowing, metal coat floating through Speed World.

You can only activate of this card if you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of one machine-type monster on your side of the field by 600 until the end phase of the current turn. Only 1 "Speed Spell - Metal Coat" can be used at a time.

Avenging Knight Parshath/Assault Mode

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,100/2,600/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". Once per turn, you change the postion of one monster on your opponets side of the field and that monster loses 1,000 ATK or DEF, depending on its switched postion. During battle between the attacking card and a Defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card inflict the difference in Battle Damage tor your opponent. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Avenging Knight Parshath" from your graveyard.

-ooo-

Another duel ends in a good way. In the next chapter, We leave our friends alone for the time being to Join Moriko and Trina as they go on a date and find Trina's ex-boyfriend bothering her, so Moriko challenges him to a duel. Who shall win this duel? Find out in "Secret Barrel", coming soon.


	5. Secret Barrel

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 5: Secret Barrel

-ooooo-

The gang was at a Burger World near the duel runner track, talking about Ariana's great duel and win over Sidney.

Ariana sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel."

Jesse looked at her with a wierd look.

Ariana then replied, "What?"

Jesse then replied, "How come I never saw that Assault mode card you have before?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "I'll tell you. Its the only copy of it in the world."

Jasmine then replied, "Pardon me, but how the hell did you get such a rare card?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Easy. Remember that Sacred Light Duel monsters convention at the stadium 3 months ago.

Jasmine then replied, "Yea.."

Ariana then replied, "Only Fairy decks can enter such a tournement, so I Entered it. The top prize was that Assault Mode monster and Avenging Knigth Parshath himself. It was a tough duel, but I won when I use to use the Sanctuary Agent monsters in my deck. He had 1,200 lifepoints and I had a whopping 10,500! I summoned my Ancient Sacred Wyvern and I destroyed his Wingweaver to win the duel."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Cool."

Ariana then replied, "The day after that, I redid my deck and placed all of the Agent fairys in a 2nd deck and I have that one and my main one to use in a duel."

Jasmine then replied, "Wow, you won those two cards for havng the best fairy deck in the game?"

Ariana then replied, "Yep."

Jasmine then replied, "How about in two weeks, we have a regular ground duel in my mom's arena. She let's me use that arena for my duels against friends and enemies."

Ariana laughed and replied, "Deal. In two weeks, we'll set up a duel."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Until later, see you both later."

She turned around and left the arena without saying anything else.

Jesse looked at her and replied, "You think your deck is good enough to bring her down?"

Ariana then replied, "I think so. If I do my deck right, i'll have no problem in my duel."

Jesse then replied, "As we saw with her duel against Sidney, she's a tough duelist."

Ariana nodded and replied, "So true."

-ooo-

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sidney was sitting in a broken down, run-down house in the Sattelite sector. This is were he lived by himself. 2 years ago, his parents left him and his older brother to live by themselves. 6 months after they left, his older brother Clive was found dead in his bedroom. he commited suicide by hanging himself with a thick rope he bought earlier in the week. Sidney promised himself that he would honor his brother somehow. After hearing about his big brothers suicide, his parents sent Sidney $400,000 for him to live on his own. Since then, life has been hard for him. No one knows what Clive Tamachi commited suicide. His parents came back to New Domino City to check up on Sidney and go to Clive's funeral. They only stayed for a couple of days before leaving to go back to their private island 40 miles east of the coast of Australia.

He sighed and replied, "I miss my brother so much right now. I can't believe he took his own life."

He looked to the side of a wall and it was a large picture of himself and Clive posing with smiles on their faces.

A tear came out of his eyes and he replied, "It's not fair! I loved him alot. Why the heck did he have to hang himself? WHY?"

He walked to the chest underneath the picture and inside was deck case and he sighed and replied, "He spent nearly 3 months putting together this awesome deck and just almost when he's about to use it, he died. Why me?"

Suddenly, a Sector Security came into the house.

He sighed and replied, "What is it, Krugemon?"

Krugemon then replied, "I just want to see how you are and if you needed anything."

Sidney only sighed. Before his parents left for their island, they hired Krugemon and all of sector security to watch over their son.

"Well, do you need anything?", Krugemon asked again.

Sidney smiled as he slid his duel disk on his arm and replied, "Quick duel?"

Krugemon nodded as he activated the disk on his arm.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the Atlas household, Ariana was telling his father about her duel.

Jack laughed and replied, "Thats my girl. Always kicking butt no who he faces."

Ariana nodded and replied, "It was a hard duel, but I won."

Jack then replied, "You have a powerful fairy deck and you deserve the win."

Ariana then replied, "Dad, when does mom get home?"

Jack then replied, "In about a hour, Ariana."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Okay then."

-ooo-

2 Hours later...

Outside of the house, The duel was going on. Krugemon had a Handcuffs Dragon (1,800/1,500) and a Sky Chaser (2,400/1,800) on his side of the field and no facedown cards. Sidney Had a Motor Shell (1,300/1,800) in defense and a faceup Spirit Barrier card and 1 monster facedown and no other facedown cards and it was Sidney's turn.

(Krugemon: 2,400LP / Sidney: 2,100LP)

Sidney drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Motor Cannon Shell!"

As he the card down, Motor Shell appeared..with a large cannon its center area (1,000/1,300).

Sidney resumed, "I tune them both now!"

Motor Cannon Shell immediately split apart into four small white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Motor Shell, who transformed into four small white stars. As this happened, Sidney immediately closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Created with Dark World technology, this mighty machine of darkness comes forth and smashes its opponets to pieces with its dark cannons! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Fiendish Engine Alpha!"_

As he sat the card down, a larger machine made of a old card and part of a tank appeared with 2 cannons on each of its sides (2,800/2,000).

Krugemon then replied, "Cool machine."

Sidney nodded and replied," Thanks, I bought it before I came home. I activate its ability. I can remove a machine-type monster and my machine gains ATK equal to half of the removed monster!"

As he her Fiendish Engine Omega and slid it into her RFP slot, the machine, began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 4,200/2,000).

Sidney smiled and replied, "This will be fun. Fiendish Engine Alpha, attack with Dark World Cannon Blitz!"

AThe machine aimed its cannons and fired a huge blast of black energy and the dragon burst into black particles as the attack struck it.

(Krugemon: 0LP / Sidney: 2,100LP)

Sidney smiled and replied, "That'll do."

Krugemon smiled and replied, "You won your first against me. Well done."

Sidney resumed, "Can you help me get a pizza for my dinner?"

Krugemon nodded and replied, "That'll be no problem at all."

Suddenly, the two guys left the room.

-ooo-

The next day at the academy, Trina and Moriko were sitting with Jesse and Ariana, talking about stuff.

Moriko laughed and replied, "That Sidney is a pathetic duelist."

Trina smiled and replied, "I agree, hon."

Moriko looked at Jesse and replied, "I'm sorry for all the crap i've given you, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. Its cool."

Moriko looked at his girlfriend and replied, "Ready for our first date, sweetie?"

Trina blushed and replied, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a very long time, baby."

Ariana then replied, "Cool."

Moriko then replied, "How about dinner at the Toshikaido Sushi Bar?"

Trina smiled and replied, "Yes, thats fine."

Moriko looked at the girls and replied, "We'll see you all tomarrow."

The happy couple got up and left the area.

Jesse then replied, "What a cute couple they make."

Ariana then replied, "Yes, they do."

-ooo-

Later that night, the happy couple was walking out of the sushi bar with smiles on their faces.

Trina then replied, "Those eel and cucumber rolls were really good."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Cool it was all for a low cost."

Trina nodded and replied, "We didn't do bad for our first date."

"Hey, bitch!", a guys was heard from behind them and they turned around to see another skinny teen with glasses while wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

Trina then replied, "Great, its my ex-boyfriend Saikei."

Moriko then replied, "The some sleezeball that was seeing two other women behind your back?"

Trina nodded again.

Saikei then replied, "After you found out, I dumped my other two and now I want you back, Trina!"

"Drop dead, Saikei.", Trina said.

Saikei growled and replied, "How dare you!"

Moriko then replied, "Do you know how to duel?"

Saikei laughed and replied, "Of course I do! Doesn't everyone in New Domino City?"

Moriko resumed, "Whatever, Smart ass. We duel and if you win, you get one date with Trina and if you lose, you must never bother her or me again!"

He looked at Trina and replied, "Is this wager okay with you?"

Trina smiled and replied, "Yep, its cool."

Saikei then replied, "I accept your silly wager!"

Trina sat down on a nearby bench as the two duelists activated their disks.

Saikei then replied, "Ready to go down in flames?"

Moriko then replied, "Whatever, jerkface!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Saikei: 8,000LP / Moriko: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Moriko then replied, "IF you think you can win, why don't you start us off?"

Saikei drew a card and replied, "Your funeral. I Start by setting two cards facedown!"

Suddenly, 2 facedowns appeared infront of him.

Saikei resumed, "Next, I'll bring out Gatling Ogre to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a odd fiend with lanky skin appeared. It wore a Military outfit and was holding onto a gatling gun (800/800).

Moriko then replied, "Its weak."

Saikei smiled evily and replied, "Looks can be decieving! I Can send any facedown cards to my graveyard and for each one I do, you take 800 points of damage!"

Suddenly, one of the two facedown cards vanished and the fiend aimed and fired a barrage of shells that struck Moriko in the stomach.

(Saikei: 8,000LP / Moriko: 7,200LP)

Saikei laughed and replied, "Hope it hurt. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the horned fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "This'll be fun. Tackle that poor excuse for a fiend!"

The fiend quickly charged and tackled the fiend, blowing it to pieces.

(Saikei: 7,000LP / Moriko: 7,200LP)

Saikei quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Miracle's Wake! With this trap card, I Can special summon a monster that was destroyed this turn!"

Suddenly, Gatling Ogre appeared (800/800) and knelt.

Moriko then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Saikei drew a card and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Molten Dustruction!"

As he slid the card into his slot and it closed, the outside turned into a molten lava area (800/800 - 1,300/400).

Moriko then replied, "Its still weak!"

Saikei smiled and replied "I'll tribute it for Full Armor Ogre!"

As the small fiend vanished into a globule of fire and it vanished, another fiery fiend appeared. This one was wearing a a full flack jacket with a gas mask, and had two gun muzzles in place of hands. (1,600/1,600 - 2,100/1,200).

Saikei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The ogre aimed and fired two rounds of bullets from its hand and both struck the fiend in the chest. Seconds later, the one-eyed Fiend burst into pixels.

Saikei resumed, "Whenever Full Armor Ogre destroys a monster, you take 1,000 points of extra damage!"

The fiend aimed at Moriko and fired another shot, striking him in the chest.

(Saikei: 7,000LP / Moriko: 5,900LP)

Saikei laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a token made of black & silver beads appeared (0/0).

Moriko resumed, "I tribute it for the ruler of my deck!"

As the token vanished, the mighty ruler of the underworld, Ha Des, appeared with a chuckle (2,450/1,600).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Stygian Blast!"

The fiend opened its hand and fired a blast of green flames that covered the fiery fiend from head to toe, reducing the fiend to a pile of ash.

(Saikei: 6,650LP / Moriko: 5,900LP)

Suddenly, Gatling Ogre appeared and knelt (800/800).

Moriko laughed and replied, "This is so much fun. I end my turn now."

Saikei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the machine-like fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The metal fiend went in and with one hard slice of its large katana, cleaved Gatling Ogre in twain. the two pieces shatttered into pixels.

Moriko pointed and the evil ruler fired a blast of black flames that covered Saikei.

(Saikei: 4,200LP / Moriko: 5,900LP)

Moriko laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Saikei drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Gatling Ogre appeared and knelt (800/800).

Saikei resumed, "My next monster can only be summoned if Full Armor Ogre is in my graveyard and if I tribute Gatling Ogre!"

Once again, the lanky-skinned fiend vanished into a fiery orb and as it vanished, a larger ogre with cannons everywhere appeared (2,400/2,400 - 2,900/2,000).

Saikei smiled and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack Gil Garth!"

The fiend fired a barrage fireballs and the metal fiend exploded in a fiery burst as the fireballs struck it.

Saikei resumed, "When it destroys a monster, your damage is doubled!"

(Saikei: 4,200LP / Moriko: 3,700LP)

Saikei laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I end my turn now."

Trina looked at Moriko and he replied, "Can you stay hang on, baby?"

Moriko smiled at her and replied, "I'll duel until the end for you, baby doll."

Moriko turned to Saikei and he drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Optilclops appeared and knelt.

Moriko resumed, "I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Winged Minion to his graeyard.

Moriko resumed, "I tribute my Opticlops for another powerful fiend of mine!"

As the ogre vanished, a wicked dark fiend appeared while wielding a black scepter (2,900/2,100).

Moriko smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty Archfiend Empress!"

Saikei gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Trina smiled and replied, "You're using the card that I got you when we started to date?"

Moriko resumed, "Indeed. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the lava area was no more (2,900/2,000 - 2,400/2,400).

Moriko resumed, "Archfiend Empress, attack!"

The fiend aimed her staff anf fired a blast of black energy that struck the fiend and it exploded in a fiery blast.

Moriko pointed and Ha Des fired a blast of black energy that struck Saikei hard.

(Saikei: 1,250LP / Moriko: 3,700LP)

Moriko laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Saikei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Saikei quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and the 3 fiends shivered in fear.

Moriko sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Saikei drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, Flame Ruler appeared (1,500/1,600).

Saikei resumed, "I tribute my monster for my ultimate weapon!"

As the ruler vanished in a burst of flames, a ogre with a gigantic rifle appeared (0/3,000).

Saikei resumed, "Meet the mighty Longbarrel Ogre!"

Trina then replied, "It has no attack power."

Saikei laughed and replied, "Its has a strong ability! Twice per turn, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to its ATK!"

The fiend fired a blast of fireballs and shells and Archfiend Empress and Dark Ruler Ha Des was reduced to ash in meer seconds.

(Saikei: 1,250LP / Moriko: 1,125LP)

Saikei laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Moriko drew a card, Saikei's facedown Zero Gravity card flipped up and the large ogre and Moriko's soldier knelt.

Moriko resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, a small fiend with a tuning fork appeared (1,300/300).

Moriko resumed, "I tune both of my fiends together!"

As the tuners fork began to glow, it split into 3 white stars with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Archfiend Soldior, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Moriko clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, **Archfiend Choas King**!"_

As he sat the card down, the fire-armed fiend appeared (2,600/2,600).

Moriko resumed, "I equip him with Big Bang Shot!"

The fiends arms began to glow (2,600/2,600 - 3,000/2,600).

Saikei then replied, "Its ATK equal to its DEF."

Moriko smiled and replied, "When Archfiend Choas King attacks, the monster thats being attacked has its stats switched around!"

Saikei gulped and replied, "No.."

Moriko then replied, "This ends now. Choas King, end this duel!"

The fiend went in and one slash of its arm (0/3,000 - 3,000/0), cleaved the huge rifle in half. The pieces fell to the ground and the fiery fiend exploded into shards.

(Saikei: 0LP / Moriko: 1,125LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Thats game, sucker. Now leave me and my girl alone!"

Suddenly, Saikei ran off very quickly.

Trina walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and she replied, "Great duel, baby."

Moriko smiled and replied, "I did this duel for you, toots."

Trina blushed as the happy couple walked away.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Gatling Ogre

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

You can send 1 set Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

Full Armor Ogre

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Card Description: When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, inflict 1,000 points of damage to the destroyed Monster's controller. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Gatling Ogre" from your Graveyard.

Big Cannon Ogre

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing a "Gatling Ogre" you control while a "Full Armor Ogre" is in your Graveyard. Battle Damage inflicted by this card is doubled. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Full Armor Ogre" from your Graveyard.

Longbarrel Ogre

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. Up to 2 times per turn, you can destroy the face-up opposing Monster with the highest ATK, and inflict direct damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed Monster's base ATK.

_Note: The following 4 cards were used by Lawton in the Yugioh 5Ds Crashtown arc. All creative credit goes to the writer of those episodes._

Motor Cannon Shell

Machine/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 1,000/1,300/4 Stars

This card can only be used to Synchro Summon a Machine-type Synchro monster.

Fiendish Engine Alpha

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine monsters

Once per turn, you can remove 1 Machine-type monster in your graveyard from play to increase this monsters ATK equal to half of the removed from play cards ATK. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 3 "Motor" tokens (Machine/Dark/ATK:0/DEF: 0/1 Star).

-ooo-

Now that these little duels are done, its time to get serious with this story! In the next chapter, a odd and shadowly turbo duelists is going around town, scaring everyone and its up to Jesse to talk this creature down. Can she win? Find out in "Shadow Delver", coming soon.


	6. Shadow Delver

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 6: Shadow Delver

-ooo-

The happy couple arrived at the townhouse that shared in New Domino. Their parents agreed both were ready to live with each other after 8 months of dating, so their parents supplied them enough money to rent a townhouse for the rest of their lives.

Trina smiled and replied, "That was a great duel, sweetie."

Moriko then replied, "Thanks, toots. I dueled hard and my army of fiends sent his ogres packing."

Trina then replied, "Is Archfiend Choas King your only fiend synchro?

Moriko nodded and replied, "Yes, he is. So far, he's the only known dark fiend synchro. They're are many other fiends, but most of them are light."

"Oh, you mean those Fabled monsters, right?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Yep. I dueled those fiends..and barely won. After that duel, that duelist gave me Archfiend Choas King to use on my own."

Trina then replied, I remember that guy. He started as a jerk and then he turned out to be a decent guy."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Yep, he was."

Trina yawned and replied, "I'm going to bed, honey."

Moriko then replied, "I love you, sweetie."

Trina smiled and replied, "Love you back, hon."

She want towards the bedroom.

Moriko sighed and replied, "What a girl she is. I'm so damn lucky to have her."

-ooo-

Meanwhile, at about after 2:00 in the morning Satellite sector of the city, a lone turbo duelist was driving on the roads. He currently had on 99.4 fm, a station that played classic rock and country music. His name was Tai, a Sector Security officer that was returning to the station.

He sighed and replied, "I Can't wait until this shift is over with."

Suddenly, in his rear-view mirror was a back duel runner covered in dark mist.

Tai saw the driver in his mirror and replied, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the runner sped up infront of him.

Tai then replied, "You're getting it now!"

He pushed a button on his dashboard.

"Overriding suspect Duel Runner Duel Mode engaged ", the runners voice said.

Suddenly, the streets were covered in the speed world glow.

"Duel!", the officer yelled out.

-ooo-

1 hour later, that officer was old cold on the city ground and his runner wrecked badly. He was barely alive, but hanging in there as best as he could. The shadowly man duel got off its bike and took a card from the officer's deck and slid it into his own and then he got on his and drove off into the darkness of the slums.

Suddenly, another tall man appeared. He had green hair and it was no other then the Morphtronic user and the master of Power Tool Dragon: Leo! He was going out for a late-night walk and was about to head back to his own runner that would help him get home.

he ran up to the fallened officer and replied, "What happened?"

The officer groaned as he opened its eyes and replied, "Turbo duel...against somesort of shadowly runner. I lost...and he took a card from my deck to use in his own...get me to a hospital..."

He passed again and Leo took out a cellphone out of his and he dialed the emergency line and he began to talk into it.

"I need a ambulance..now! I'm on Slum street in the satellite Sector of the city. We have a officer that was injured in a crash! 5 Minutes, okay."

He hung up the phone and he looked at the fallen officer and replied, "please don't die on me."

-ooo-

The next day, Jesse was eating breakfast with her parents.

Suddenly, the TV showed a message saying BREAKING NEWS.

Yusei then replied, "I wonder what this is about."

He turned up the volume on the TV and it began, "We have breaking news from the Satellite area. A Sector Security officer was found out cold and badly injured last night from a crash from a recent runner duel. The officer was indenified as Tai Kaikiro of New Domino City. he's been a officer for only 2 weeks now and this is his first crash. The injured was transfered to the hospital immediatly with non-life threatning injures. Sector Security is asking all turbo duelists in the Satellite area of the city to be aware and watch out for any thing out of sorts. Thats all."

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Akiza then replied, "I remember when Trudge wiped out against that one robot duelist you beat, Yusei."

Yusei sighed and replied, "That was a dark time for me."

Jesse then replied, "Those Machine Emperor's are a pain to use if you like to use nothing but synchro monsters."

Akiza then replied, "I'm lucky I never had to face them or I'll be in trouble myself."

Yusei nodded and replied, "No need to worry about it anymore. After we defeated those Emperor's, they simply vanished from sight."

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

-ooo-

Later in the day, the gang met at the Duel Academy Bookstore and Card shop. They decided to meet there once in a while to talk about stuff.

Jesse then replied, "Did you you here about that wounded officer?"

Ariana then replied, "Yea, the officer said it was somesort of shadowy duelist that used nothing but dark, evil creatures."

Jesse then replied, "If this freak continues to cause trouble, Turbo dueling won't be as exciting or fun anymore."

Jasmine looked at her and replied, "You seem to have a plan to knock this weirdo out?"

Jesse then replied, "Yep, sure do."

-ooo-

Later on that night, the gang was inside a run-down French cafe that closed 3 years ago due to being robbed 3 times. Jesse was hiding on her duel runner behind the cafe.

Yusei then replied, "Ready, baby?"

Akiza nodded as she turned onto a computer in the joint and its image was Jesse on her runner.

Jasmine then replied, "This seems dangerous."

Akiza nodded and replied, "I know, but this freak must go down tonight to save turbo dueling around the cities."

Suddenly, the same shadowy runner that took Officer Tai down was infront of the cafe, looking at the gang.

Yusei then replied, "Everyone..DOWN!"

They all got to the floor.

-ooo-

Suddenly, Jesse drove up next to him and she replied, "You're going down, freak!"

The shadowly duelist chuckled as he pushed a button on his runner.

"Duel Mode engaged," the cool female voice of the Duel Runner mainframes chimed in. "Speed World activated."

Suddenly, the streets was covered in a silvery glow and then the screen activated and the field and the speed counter screen appeared on both screens.

"Autopilot standing by.", the voice said again.

"Lets Ride!", Jesse screamed as they took off down the streets.

-ooo-

Suddenly, the gang got up and the screen showed them driving down the street.

Yusei sighed and replied, "Jesse, take this thing down."

-ooo-

(?: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards.

Jesse then replied, "Start us off, freak!"

The shadow drew a card and replied, "Little girl, you're going down!"

Wait, that voice sounds famillar., Jesse thought to herself.

The shadow resumed, "I'll lay a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / ?: 1 / Jesse: 1)

Jesse resumed, "My turn, Panik!"

Suddenly, the shadowly cover was gone and the once-former eliminator that worked for Pegasus in the Duelist Kingdom tournement was revealed. He looked the same way he did in the tournement, except for the wristbands that was used to hold the star chips.

He growled and replied, "How'd you know it was me?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "It wasen't too hard. I watched Yugi Muto's old duels on TV a month ago."

-ooo-

Yusei then replied, "So, its Panik, I see."

Akiza then replied, "I read about that freak. He was a eliminator hired by Pegasus to eliminate duelists from his island and then he battled Yugi Muto himself and was defeated because his own monsters were crushed by his falling Castle of Dark Illusions."

Ariana then replied, "He used a deck made of fiends. Most of them were high-leveled and had pathetic stats."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "The only monster he used that needed no tribute was the castle itself, but it had a ATK power of 920 and a DEF of 1,930."

Yusei then replied, "Only a couple of monsters have wierd attack and defense scores, and that thing was one of them."

They continued to watch the screen.

-ooo-

Jesse resumed, "I summon my Tusk Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a blue portal opened up and the tusked dragon came out of it and floated next to Jesse's runner (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "This'll be fun. Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon charged in and a ugly red-skinned fiend with many eyes appeared on the card (1,200/1,000) and the dragon head-butted, blowing it to pieces.

Panik snickered and replied, "When Big Eye is destroyed, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck and rearrange them anyway I want."

He took the top 5 cards of his deck, rearranged them and placed them back on his deck.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 2 / Jesse: 2)

Panik resumed, "I summon the mighty Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, another portal appeared and the evil soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jesse then replied, "Quite a fiend, you have there."

Panik resumed, "I don't think your dragon is going to think so. Attack with Sword of Perdition!"

The fiend went in and with a slice of its mighty sword, the dragon shattered to pieces.

(Panik: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,900LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "This is going to be too easy! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 3 / Jesse: 3)

She resumed, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn for now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 4 / Jesse: 4)

Panik resumed, "I summon the mighty Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, a huge orc with a bone for a club appeared (2,200/0).

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The large fiend went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and the Fiend slammed its bone onto the dragon, smashing it flat.

Suddenly, a 2nd Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Panik growled as he pointed and the fiend went in and with a single sword, blew the dragon to shards.

Jesse resumed, "I special summon my 3rd Masked Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the 3rd dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Panik growled and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 5 / Jesse: 5)

Jesse resumed, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Genesis Dragon!"

As the masked dragon vanished from sight, a large dragon with purple skin appeared (2,200/2,000).

Jesse resumed, "This is a dragon of light!"

Panik then replied, "Keep it away! I loathe the dark! Thats why I only attack at night!"

Jesse resumed, "Should of guessed. Genesis Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of pure light that vaporized the fiendish soldier with ease.

(Panik: 7,700LP / Jesse: 7,900LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that, freak! I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 6 / Jesse: 6)

Panik resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll do it."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 7 / Jesse: 7)

Jesse resumed, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

"No! Giant Orc has no defense!", Panik said with fear in his voice.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yep. Spear Dragon, attack with Cyclone Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of wind and the large fiend was blasted to pieces.

(Panik: 5,800LP / Jesse: 7,900LP) - (SPC / Panik: 6 / Jesse: 8)

Jesse pointed and Genesis Dragon opened its mouth and fired another beam of light and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and was blown to gibbets when the beam struck it.

Panik took a card from his deck and added the card into his deck and then he reshuffled and placed his deck back into place.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 7 / Jesse: 9)

Panik resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Panik resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Sinister Sprocket!"

As he sat the card down, the black-chained fiend appeared (400/0).

Panik resumed, "I tune them both now!"

Sinister Sprocket split apart into one white star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Archfiend Soldior, who transformed into four small white stars. As this happened, Panik immediately closed his eyes and began to chant:

"King of the darkness, came forth! This deadly creature of the night will destroy anyone with its power of the dark! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...King of the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, King of Yamimakai appeared...but this one had black skin and sharper teeth and claws (2,000/1,530).

Jesse then replied, "Its weaker then my Genesis Dragon."

Panik laughed and replied, "I was getting to that. I activate the Speed Spell known as Dark Rush!"

As he played the spell, its image was Stygian Street Patrol quickly driving away from 2 Patroids.

Panik then replied, "This mighty card gives one of my dark monsters 600 ATK until the end of the battle phase."

The fiend began to glow (2,000/1,530 - 2,600/1,530).

Panik laughed and replied, "This'll be fun. Attack his Genesis Dragon!"

The fiend opened its hands and fired a blast of black lightning at the dragon and the dragon roared before it exploded in a burst of light.

(Panik: 5,800LP / Jesse: 7,500LP)

Jesse quickly replied, "When Genesis Dragon is destroyed in battle, all Dragons in my graveyard are returned to my deck!"

She took every dragon card in her graveyard and shuffled them back into his deck.

Panik resumed, "My fiend gains 200 ATK when it destroys a monster and it can attack twice! Now, attack!"

The fiend fired another blast of black lightning that blew the dragon to pieces.

Panik laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I end my turn now."

The fiend weakened a little bit (3,000/1,530 - 2,400/1,530).

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 8 / Jesse: 10)

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 9 / Jesse: 11)

Panik resumed, "King of the Dark, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of light black lightning and a Spined Lindworm appeared on the card (1,900/1,200) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck (2,400/1,530 - 2,600/1,530).

Panik pointed and the huge fiend fired a blast of black energy and lightning that struck Jesse's runner.

(Panik: 5,800LP / Jesse: 4,900LP) - (SPC / Panik: 9 / Jesse: 9)

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Damage Condensor!"

As she discarded a Red Wyrm to her graveyard, Sphere Of Choas appeared (1,600/0).

Panik laughed and replied, "That thing can't stand up to my powerful fiend! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 10 / Jesse: 10)

Jesse resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Choas-End Master!"

As she sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/0).

Jesse resumed, "Now, I tune both of my monsters together!"

Choas-End Master suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Choas End Sphere, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty dragon of light appeared with many, beautiful wings (2,600/2,100).

-ooo-

Meawhile at the cafe, the gang continued to watch the duel.

Yusei sighed and replied, "She's summoned one of her best dragons she has."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Its such a beautiful dragon."

Ariana sighed and replied, "This is the first time I've seen her summon it."

-ooo-

Panik groaned and replied, "Keep the light away from me!"

Jesse then replied, "After it destroys that huge eyesore of a fiend you have there! When it attacks, I can drain 500 of its own ATK to drain 1,500 ATK of your monster!"

Panik gulped and replied, "No!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "You might not enjoy this next move of mine. Light End Dragon, attack with Beam of Holy Light!"

The dragon opened its mouth (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/2,100) And it fired a beam of light and it struck the huge fiend in the chest (2,600/1,530 - 1,100/1,530) and it let out a roar before it burst in a explosion of black shards.

(Panik: 4,800LP / Jesse: 4,900LP) - (SPC / Panik: 8 / Jesse: 9)

Jesse laughed and replied, "Take that, Panik! I end my turn."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 9 / Jesse: 10)

Panik resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 10 / Jesse: 11)

Jesse resumed, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames from its mouth and a Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (1,000/1,200) and was incinerated in a meer second.

Jesse pointed and fired a beam of light and it struck Panik's runner hard.

(Panik: 2,700LP / Jesse: 4,900LP) - (SPC / Panik: 8 / Jesse: 11)

Panik laughed and replied, "Foolish girl! I Let me be attacked, so that I can special summon this mighty fiend of the dark!"

As he sat the card down, a armored fiend wielding a zanbato appeared (2,700/2,500).

Panik smiled evily and replied, "Meet the mighty Gorz the Emissary of Darkness! And now, I get a token known as Emissary of Darkness!"

Suddenly, armored fairy wielding a sharp weapon appeared (?/?).

Panik laughed and replied, "Its ATK is equal to the ATK & DEF of the attacked monster!"

(?/? - 2,100/2,100).

Jesse gulped and replied," O..kay. I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 11 / Jesse: 12)

Panik resumed, "Since my token is a light monster, I'll get rid of it to summon the mighty Beast of Telwar!"

As he token vanished from sight, a large fiend wielding twin scimitars appeared (2,400/2,150).

Jesse then replied, "A classic, but strong fiend!"

Panik smiled evily and replied, "This is going to be fun! Gorz, attack Light End Dragon!"

The fiend went in and with a huge slash of its zanbato, the dragon exploded into globules of light.

Panik pointed and the Beast Of Telwar and with a swipe of both its swords, the other dragon burst into pixels.

(Panik: 2,700LP / Jesse: 3,800LP) - (SPC / Panik: 8 / Jesse: 11)

Panik laughed and replied, "You're about done for! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 9 / Jesse: 12)

Jesse resumed, "I activate the Speed Spell known as Acceleration Draw! With 12 Speed Counters, I get to draw 2 cards!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 10 / Jesse: 12)

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Gorz, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and was blown to pixels when struck by the fiends weapon and then a Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

Panik resumed, "Beast of Telwar, attack!"

The fiend went in and cut the dragon in two with a slice of its swords.

Panik growled and replied, "I'm losing my patience with you! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

(SPC / Panik: 11 / Jesse: 12)

Jesse resumed, "I activate the Speed Spell known as Dragon Rebirth! With this card and 5 speed counters, I can special summon a level 4 or lower dragon monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared with a quiet growl (700/100).

Jesse resumed, "I now tribute it for two tokens!"

Suddenly, the old dragon vanished and two small dragons replaced it (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I remove a token from play to special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the token vanished, the large dragon of darkness appeared (2,800/2,400).

Jesse resumed, "Now, I'll special summon a Dragon from my graveyard with my Darkness's dragons ability."

Suddenly, Light End Dragon appeared (2,600/2,100).

Panik groaned and replied, "Keep it away from me!"

Jesse laughed and replied, "I'm not done yet. I tribute the other token for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the final token vanished, the mighty emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Metal Dragon, attack Gorz!"

The dragon fired a blast of black flames at the fiend, striking him in the chest. The fiend groaned before bursting into black shards.

Jesse resumed, "Light End Dragon, take care of Beast of Telwar!"

The dragon roared (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/2,100) As it fired a beam of light and it struck the fiend (2,400/2,150 - 900/2,150), blowing it to shards.

Jesse resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, end this!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames that struck Panik's runner.

(Panik: 0LP / Jesse: 3,800LP)

Suddenly, Panik's runner began to smoke as it and the duelist himself exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

Jesse looked puzzled and replied, "That was wierd."

She turned around and started to head back to the cafe.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Speed Spell - Acceleration Draw / Normal Spell Card

Image: A duelist drawing cards from his deck.

Activate only while you have 12 Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

_Note: This card was used by Hunter Pace in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Suprise, Suprise". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

King of the Dark

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,530/5 Stars

Fiend Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Fiend monsters

This card cannot be synchro summoned with LIGHT monsters. This card can attack twice per battle phase and gains 200 ATK each time it destroys a monster as a result of battle.

Speed Spell - Dark Rush / Normal Spell Card

Image: Stygian Street Patrol quickly driving away from 2 Patroids on a quiet Highway

You can only activate this card if you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 DARK monster on your side of the field by 600 until the end phase of the current turn.

Speed Spell - Dragon Rebirth / Normal Spell Card

Image: Luster Dragon slowly coming out of the ground with the image of Speed World behind it.

You can only activate this if you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - Dragon Rebirth" per turn.

-ooo-

Another duel comes to a end. In the next chapter, a duelist challenges Ariana to a duel and the mysterious duelist knows Jesse and Ariana. Who is this mysterious duelist and can Ariana beat her? Find out in "Luminous Spark", coming soon.


	7. Luminous Spark

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 7: Luminous Spark

-ooo-

Back at Yusei's house, They were talking about Jesse's duel and how on earth his runner vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Jesse sighed and replied, "That was a weird ending to a duel."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Sure was. How could someone disapear into a cloud of smoke? Doesn't make any sense at all."

Ariana then replied, "It is puzzling."

Jesse sighed and replied, "I'm heading to bed now. Night, guys."

Yusei smiled and replied, "Okay, night, Jesse."

She nodded as she went upstairs.

Ariana then replied, "I have to head out too."

Yusei nodded as she left the house as well.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at other side of the Satellite area, Panik was there, driving towards a large factory of somesorts.

He groaned and replied, "I can't believe I lost to that girl. My fiends were battle then her pathetic dragons."

Suddenly, the factory was in sight as he stopped infront of the gate and it slowly opened up.

-ooo-

The Falcontouch Duel Runner factory was a successful factory that produced many runners. But 8 years ago, a massive fire started up inside of it and it had so much damage, they moved the HQ's from New Domino City to Los Angeles. Since then, its been closed down and blocked off from the public.

Panik groaned as he walked out to the burned out factory area and he sighed and replied, "Why is he?"

Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke appeared out of nowhere and a tall man came out. He wore a black suit and tie.

Panik then replied, "Why do you want, Kridley?"

The man then replied, "The master has decided to send myself instead of himself coming down."

Panik then replied, "Like always, I suppose."

Kridley then replied, "He also said that you are in trouble with your current loss, Panik."

Panik growled and replied, "I know, I know! That girls dragon deck smashed me good."

Kridley resumed, "The master suggested you find a newer or better deck to use against them kids."

Panik then replied, "How so? Stealing other duelists decks. No way in hell I'm stealing any money or stealing anyones cards, Kridley! I'm a evil guy, but not THAT evil."

Kridley sighed and replied, "If you are quite finished, I can help you out."

Panik then replied, "How so?"

Kridley took a small black key from his pocket and he gave it to Panik and he replied, "Use this to opened our masters card vault in the basement of the factory. Take as many cards as you need."

Panik nodded to the servant.

Kridley resumed, "No one can disturb our master right now. He's getting a plan to bring back 7 of the most darkest duelists ever created."

Panik looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck do you mean?"

Kridley smiled as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and then it was no more."

Panik sighed and replied, "Odd. Those two don't tell me anything. I haven't seen this master guy since he brought back from the Shadow Realm."

He turned and began to leave the place.

-ooo-

The next day at the academy, Jesse and Ariana were having lunch with each as they usually do. Ariana bought the schools lunch and was not happy with it.

Ariana groaned and replied, "They should learn how to make salmon salad. This salad is too salty for me."

Jesse giggled and replied, "Always becareful of what you see when buying food."

Ariana sighed and replied, "You're such a smarty pants, Jess."

Jesse smiled and replied, "I try to be."

Suddenly, Triana and Moriko came in and she replied, "Can we sit with you guys."

The girls nodded as they sat down with them. Jesse noticed that Moriko looked a bit upset."

Ariana then replied," Whats with your guy?"

Trina sighed and replied, "He got challenged by some women wearing a red suit near the library. She mananged to beat him good."

Jesse resumed, "Wow. Does this duelist have a name?"

Trina nodded and replied, "Her name was Tara. We never got the chance to ask for her name."

Ariana then replied," What kind of deck?"

Trina smiled and replied, "You want us to spoil it for you or would like to find out on your own?"  
Jesse nodded and replied, "Good point."

Ariana then replied, "I Want to duel her."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

She looked at the happy couple and replied, "Can you lead me to where you dueled her."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

They both got up and left towards the library.

-ooo-

As the got to the library, there was no one there.

Jesse looked at Moriko and replied, "Are you trying to trick me?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "I don't get it. She said she was always here."

Suddenly, they heard a runner came through and it was a bright-red runner and the rider wore a dark-red suit as well.

Jesse then replied, "Does that answer your question?"

Ariana nodded as the rider stopped infront of him and she took her helmet off, showing a head of beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and she replied, "Which one of you is my next victim in a ground duel?"

Ariana raised her hand and replied, "That would me."

They nodded as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", They both shouted loudly.

(Tara: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "I'll let you start."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Dunamis Dark Witch will be first."

Suddenly, the adorable fairy appeared with a smile (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "You're move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of shadow energy and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the ball struck it, blasting the angel to shards.

Tara resumed,"I'll special summon..another one!"

Suddenly, a 2nd fairy appeared (1,400/800).

Tara resumed, "Lets see...another one would be nice."

Suddenly, a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Ariana sighed and replied, "Okay then. Attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light came out of his eyes and it strike the angel, blasting the 2nd angel to pieces.

(Tara: 7,600LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Tara resumed, "I special summon my...Queen's Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the royal knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Ariana resumed, "Okay then. I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my King's Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the male royal knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Tara resumed, "I Now special summon my Jack's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the taller knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "You made a deck of Yugi Muto's knight's?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Yes, I did. almost every single monster in my deck is a warrior or a light monster. I activate Royal Flush. When Jack's Knight is summoned with King's Knight's ability, I can pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon one Ten's Knight and one Ace's Knight!"

As she sat the two cards down, the hulking knight appeared (2,300/1,700) and a younger knight appeared (1,000/800).

(Tara: 6,600LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Moriko sighed and replied, "This is how she beat me. She swarmed her side of the field with those warriors and smashed my fiends to bits."

Tara nodded and replied, "It was a fun duel. Ace's Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and with swipe of the mighty warriors sword, Hysteric Fairy was blown to shards.

Tara resumed, "Jack's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went and brought his sword onto its target and she gave out a gasp before she burst into shards and then Tara pointed as Queen's and King's Knight came in and slammed their swords into Ariana.

(Tara: 6,600LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Ariana groaned and replied, "Ow..that hurts."

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that, little girl! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll place 1 card facedown and I'll attack with my Queen's Knight!"

The knight charged towards the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500).

(Tara: 5,600LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Tara sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I tribute my fairy for my Tephys, the Goddess of Light!"

As the small fairy vanished, the mighty angel of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Attack her Ace's Knight!"

The fairy fired a huge blast of light and the mighty warrior exploded in a burst of light.

(Tara: 5,500LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my knights to defense postion and I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Asura Priest!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy spirit appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "I Equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush! First, Tephys, attack her facedown card!"

The fairy fired another large blast of light that blew Taras facedown Morphing Jar (700/600) to pieces.

They both discarded their final cards and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ariana resumed, "Oh, well. I'll attack your warriors with my spirit! Attack her knights with Daggers of Demise!"

The wicked fairy placed daggers in it threw them at her the warriors, impaling each one with 2 daggers apiece. The 4 knights burst into pixilated remains.

(Tara: 3,300LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the spirit vanished and the equip shattered as welll.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate the card I placed facedown, Heaven's Light Call. With this powerful spell card, I Can discard any number of cards to my hand and then I can add monsters from my deck equal to the number discarded."

As she took 3 cards from her hand (Shine Palace, A 2nd Ten's Knight and A Warrior Returning Alive) and discarded them to the graveyard, She took a copy of Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight and added them all to her hand.

Tara resumed, "The only thing is I can't summon any of the cards this turn. Now I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took her Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and King's Knight from her graveyard as well as 2 of her Shining Angels and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Tara resumed, "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my knights together!"

As the 3 knights appeared and merged, a tall knight with glowing armor and a large longsword appeared (3,800/1,200).

Tara smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty Arcana Knight Joker!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Moriko then replied, "She beat me with that thing! After I summon my Archfiend Empress and destroyed her Ace's Knight, She used that spell card and summoned that badass warrior and destroyed my empress to win the duel."

Tara then replied, "IT was a fun way to end the duel. Attack!"

The knight went in and slammed his sword into the fairy's chest. She gave out a gasp before shattering into shards of light.

(Tara: 3,300LP / Ariana: 2,900LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "This is fun! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Arcana, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Asura Priest appeared (1,700/1,200) and with one mighty swipe of its sword, the fairy was cut in twain and the pieces shattered into pixels.

Tara smiled and replied, "This is too easy! I'll end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Freed the Brave Wonderer, come forth!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light appeared (1,700/1,200).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior went in and her Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and was cut in two pieces when struck by the warriors sword.

Tara discarded the final 2 cards in her hand and Ariana didn't have to discard any of her cards since she had no other cards in her hand."

Jesse then replied, "If this attack hits her, Tara wins the duel."

Moriko sighed and replied, "She tried, but Tara was the better duelist."

Tara smiled and replied, "Time to wrap this up. Arcana, attack!"

The warrior charged in towards Ariana...

Ariana quickly replied, "I Activate Offensive Guard! It cuts the damage in half and I get to draw a card."

As she drew her card, The mighty knight struck her down with her sword.

(Tara: 3,300LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Jesse sighed and replied, "Man, that was TOO close."

Trina then replied, "Man, thats a useful trap card."

Moriko then replied, "Ariana, how many copies of that card do you have?"

Ariana looked at Moriko and replied, "Three of them. I use one in this deck. Why?"

Moriko smiled and replied, "I want to offer you a trade for a copy of it."

Ariana nodded and replied, "We'll talk about after the duel is over."

Moriko nodded to her.

Tara resumed, "I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Suddenly, the beauiful hall appeared.

Ariana resumed, "Much better. I use its ability to summon my Athena!"

Suddenly, the beautiful multi-winged angel appeared (2,600/800).

Ariana resumed, "I summon my 2nd Hysteric Fairy to the field now."

As she sat the card down, the 2nd of the female angels appeared (1,800/500).

Ariana resumed, "Athena, take care of his Freed."

The fairy aimed her scepter and fired a blast of light that vaporized the warrior with ease.

(Tara: 2,400LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "I"ll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Tara drew a card, Arianas facedown Threatning Roar lifted up.

Tara sighed and replied, "You lucked out this turn. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Hysteric Fairy for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the cute vanished, the mighty lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I play Gift of the Martyr!"

Suddenly, Ohka vanished into particles of light that flew into Athena's body (2,600/800 - 5,000/800).

Tara then replied, "Oh, boy."

Ariana smiled and replied, "This'll feel good. Athena, attack her Arcana Knight Joker!"

The fairy aimed her scepter and fired a blast of of light that struck the huge warrior in the chest. He collasped to one knee and exploded into globules of light.

(Tara: 1,300LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Tara resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "You are the first person to destroy my Arcana Knight Joker in a duel. Well done."

Ariana smiled and replied,"Thank you."

Tara resumed, "Don't mention it. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Hysteric Fairy appeared again (1,800/500).

Ariana resumed, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The fairy fired two beams of light from her glasses and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and was blasted into shards when the beams struck him.

Tara resumed, "I special summon another Angel!"

Suddenly, another angel appeared and Athena fired a blast of light that atomized the angel instantley.

(Tara: 100LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Tara resumed, "I special summon my Fleur Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, odd machine of light that looked a small plant with a angry face appeared (400/200).

Jesse then replied, "Wait..did she just say Fleur Synchron?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "That monster sounds famillar. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Ace's Knight appeared (2,300/1,700).

Tara resumed, "I tune both of my monsters together!"

Fleur Synchron suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Ace's Knight, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Tara clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, **Chevalier de Fleur**!"_

As she sat the card down, a warrior with a flowerhead for a helmet appeared (2,700/2,300).

Jesse then replied, "Now I know! That was used by that Sherry LeBlanc Duelist!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Sherry is my mother."

Ariana then replied, "I didn't know she had a daughter and neither did my parents or Jesse's."

Tara looked at Jesse with shock and replied, "Is Yusei Fudo your father?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Sure is, Tara."

Tara sighed and replied, "I'll tell you both a short story. 8 months after meeting Yusei, she and Elsworth returned to her parents mansion to live her life. 3 years after that, she met a guy named Pierre LeShae and challenged her to duel. My mom defeated her with no problem. He used a deck made of the Royal Knights. Afterwards, they started to date and 1 year later, that were married in Paris."

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Tara then replied, "I'm here on a vacation with my mother right now. Chevalier, attack her Athena!"

The warrior charged in..

Ariana then replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

But, the warrior ignored the trap and she slashed the warrior and she shattered into shards of light.

(Tara: 100LP / Ariana: 900LP)

Ariana then replied, "What the heck happened?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Chevalier De Fleur can negate a trap or spell card once during each of our turns."

Ariana groaned and replied, "Okay then. I activate my facedown card, Heavenly Rise. When a level 5 or higher fairy monster is destroyed as a result of battle, this trap lets me add a level 4 or lower fairy from my deck to my hand."

She took a monster card and added it to her hand.

Tara then replied, "Lucky my Chevalier can only do its ability once per turn. I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the fairy hall crumbled away until nothing remained of it.

Tara resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'm afraid this ends now."

Tara looked puzzled and replied, "How so?"

Ariana resumed, "I'll discard the monster I got with my Heavenly Rise card, Hecatrice!"

As she discarded the card, a 2nd Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen came out of her deck and she put in her hand and then she activated and the sacred hall appeared again.

Ariana resumed, "I use it to special summon the Splendid Venus!"

Suddenly, a larger fairy with a huge scepter appeared (2,800/2,400).

Ariana then replied, "With her on the field, all of your non-fairy monsters lose 500 ATK & DEF."

Suddenly, Chevalier de Fleur (2,700/2,300 - 2,200/1,800).

Tara sighed and replied, "I was going to lose sooner or later. End it."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Okay then. Venus, end this duel."

The angel fired a huge blast of light and the Synchro burst into particles.

(Tara: 0LP / Ariana: 900LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel."

Ariana smiled back and replied, "Sure was."

Jesse then replied, "Want to meet my dad now."

Tara smiled and replied, "It would be a true honor, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Follow me then."

The girls got on their runners and drove off.

-ooooooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior with a shield and sword deflecting a spell cast from a wizard.

You may activate this card when you are attacked directly. Reduce the battle damage by half, and then draw one card.

_Note: This card was used by Atticus in unaired episode of Yugioh GX. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Royal Flush / Normal Spell Card

Image: A hand holding three playing cards, with Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight as the Queen of Spades, King of Spades, and Jack of Spades respectably.

You may activate this card when you have one "Jack's Knight" on your side of the field that was Special Summoned via the effect of "King's Knight". Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon one "Ten's Knight" and one "Ace's Knight" from your hand and/or deck.

Ten's Knight

Warrior/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

"A young page who is just learning the ways of chivalry. She strikes fast and quick with her long dagger."

Ace's Knight

Warrior/LightATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/6 Stars

"A hulking brute in armor. He defends his comrades at all costs with his deadly greatsword."

_Note: the following 3 cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Heaven's Light Call / Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Harp playing a song to Shining Friendship, Key Mace and Mystical Shine Orb in the middle of the Sanctuary in the Sky

Discard any number of cards in your hand. Add that many Light-Attribute monsters from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon the selected monsters this turn.

_Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all credit goes to him._

Heavenly Rise / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wounded Athena with a Marsmallon slowly coming out of her body.

You can only activate this card if a Level 5 or higher Fairy monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Add 1 Level 4 or lower Fairy monster from your deck to your hand.

-ooo-

Another great duel ends in Arianas way and they get a new friend as well. In the next chapter, Its time for Trina's first duel and she challenges a dueling robot to a duel. Can she win it? Find out in: "Light of Judgment", coming soon.


	8. Light of Judgement

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunenrs

Chapter 8: Light of Judgment

-ooo-

The girls were outside of the Fudo family home.

Jesse looked at Tara and replied, "Ready to meet my dad, Tara?"

Tara nodded as they slowly opened the door and they went inside and saw Yusei on the couch reading a book with Akiza right next him, reading as well.

Jesse then replied, "Mom, Dad, can I get your attention?"

They looked at Jesse and Yusei smiled and replied, "What is it, dear?"

Jesse pointed at Tara and replied, "This is our new friend, Tara LeBlanc."

Akiza gasped and replied, "Are you related to Sherry LeBlanc?"

Tara nodded and replied, "She is my mother, Mrs. Fudo."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Wow, Its nice to finally meet you, Tara."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Likewise for me, Tara. Welcome to New Domino City."

Ariana then replied, "You already knew about Tara?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "I knew about it. The day was she was born, Sherry set me a email from the LeGuadia Hospital in Paris."

Akiza then replied, "I remember that day alot. Whats going on with Elsworth now?"

Tara smiled and replied, "He remains a loyal servant of me and my mother, Mrs. Fudo."

Akiza smiled and replied, "You are such a polite young lady. You can call me Akiza if you want to."

Tara then replied, "Thank you so much, Akiza."

Yusei then replied, "How long are you and Sherry in New Domino City for?"

Tara then replied, "Until next month. Our other servants and my dad are watching the castle until we get back."

Ariana sighed and replied, "It would be a honor to visit you someday in Paris."

Tara smiled and replied, "Lets talk about in the near future and we'll get something set up for you all to come see us."

Yusei sighed and replied, "That would be a true honor for our family, Tara."

Tara then replied, "Not a problem, Yusei. Lets meet at the Domino Arcade Center in a couple of days and you can see my mom, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Wow, that would be cool."

Tara then replied, "I'm afraid I must leave you all for now."

Tara turned around and left the house.

Yusei then replied, "What a well-behaved women she is."

Jesse nodded and replied, "She sure is."

-ooo-

Later that night, Panik was going over his newer-made deck.

Panik laughed and replied, "I now have the best dark deck ever!"

As he began to laugh, Kridley came in. Panik looked at him and replied, "What now?"

Kridley then replied, "Watch it. You better respect the guy that saved from eternity in the Shadow Realm."

Panik then replied, "Whatever you say, Kridley."

Kridley then replied, "Okay then. Master Kreid us is about 2 days worth of work until those special duelists have arrive. I shall let you know when that happens."

Panik sighed and replied, "Okay then."

Kridley nodded his head before vanishing into a cloud of black smoke.

Panik sighed and replied, "That was weird."

Suddenly, another rider came into the work floor.

Panik then replied, "What is it, Nell?"

The women rider took off her head, revealing a head of brown hair and she replied, "Watch it, Panik. I'm Master Kreid's best duelist."

Panik then replied, "You had two lucky wins and you call yourself the best duelist we have? Please."

Nell then replied, "I beat you in one ground duel and a turbo duel."

Panik smiled and replied, "What until you see this new deck I made up. It has the cards that were used by the one dark duelist from long ago when he was twisted and evil."

Nell then replied, "Okay then."

She turned around and ran out of the factory.

Panik sighed and replied, "What a brat she is. How did Kridley & Kreid find this girl?"

-ooo-

At the Domino Arcade center, every video arcade game ever was placed in this arcade. It was owned by Takerasha Corp. It had 5 different arcades around the world, which were 3 in the United States and two in Japan. Also if you had about 1 dollar to spare, you can challenge a robot called Duelbot X5 to a duel. If you win, you win a points card equal to the number of the defeated robots level x 100 and if you lost, you only got a 1 point card. You can only challenge the robot twice a day and it saved your name into its database. If you manage to beat all 10 levels, you get a special points card and a rare card for your decks theme. It had 10 different decks for 10 different challenging levels of duel. Ariana and Jesse decided to go to the arcade. and for some video games and challenge duelbots to duels. Jesse was in a duel with one right now. Jesse had a faceup Light & Darkness Dragon (300/300) that was weakened due to its ability and 2 cards facedown and the robot had a Vorse Raider (1,900/1,200), a facedown monster and a faceup Heart of the Underdog and no cards facedown and it was the robots turn.

(Duelbot X5: 3,200LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

a card appeared in the robots hand and it began to speak, "Drew a normal monster. activating Heart of the Underdogs ability."

Suddenly, the card turned around and it was a Frostosaurus and it drew another card.

Ariana then replied, "Girl, you're in trouble."

the robot continued on, "Tribute Vorse Raider for Frostosaurus."

As the beast-warrior vanished, the mighty icy dino appeared with a roar (2,600/1,700).

The robot resumed, "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy your facedown card on the left."

The storm began and the card lifted (Which was a Mirror Force) and shattered to pieces.

Ariana sighed and then replied, "I told you shouldn't of picked a level 7 opponet."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "Its okay. I have this duel in my hands."

The robot resumed, "This duel ends right now. Frostosauru will end this duel with Glacial Rampage."

The dino began to glow..

Jesse quickly replied, "You should of destroy my other card, bolt breath! I activate Cleansing Water! This returns my dragons ATK & DEF to normal!"

The dragon roared (300/300 - 2,800/2,800) and it fired a huge blast of black and white flames that struck the huge dino in the chest. It roared before it exploded into huge chunks of ice.

(Duelbot X5: 3,000LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

The robot ended its turn without doing any other move.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Light & Darkness Dragon for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the huge dragon of light and dark vanished, the huge dragon of wind appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,600/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon launched a huge blast of wind and a Gemini Elf appeared on the card (1,900/900) and was blown to shards when the wind struck it.

(Duelbot X5: 300LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and end my turn now."

The robot drew a card and began to speak, "activate the spell card Smashing Ground to destroy your dragon."

The spell appeared on the field.

Jesse then replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Solemn Judgement to destroy your spell. It costs me half of my points, but its worth it."

Suddenly, the spell shattered.

The robot resumed, "Set monster and that ends turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Dragon, end this!"

The dragon launched another blast of wind that blew the robots facedown Battle Footballer (1,000/2,100) to pieces.

(Duelbot X5: 0LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

The robot powered down and a small card with the words 700 POINTS WON was on it. Jesse took it and she smiled at Ariana and replied, "Not to shabby, eh?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Great win, girl."

Suddenly, Moriko and Trina came in and Moriko replied, "Hey, girls."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Hey, happy couple. Whats up?"

Trina smiled and replied, "I'm challenging that robot to a duel with my newest deck."

Ariana then replied, "Wow, we have to see this."

Moriko smiled and replied, "Be our guest and watch the duel with me."

The 2 girls and Moriko sat down a bench as Trina walked up onto it and the robot replied, "Good afternoon, State your name."

Trina then replied, "Trina Takero."

The robot resumed talking, "Enter level of of challenge, please."

Trina resumed, "Level 3 please."

Suddenly, sparks flew from the robot as its eyes turned red.

Jesse then replied," What the hell is going on?"

Moriko then replied, "This ain't good at all!"

Suddenly, the windows and doors closed up with a laser system blocking each one, trapping everyone inside.

Trina looked at Moriko and replied, "Whats going on? I'm scared."

Moriko then replied," Somsort of Malfunction, I think."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory, a short man wearing a white professors outfit and grey hair was at a computer. Panik and Nell were watching from behind.

Nell then replied, "How'd it go?"

The man laughed and replied, "We hacked the system and now that novice of a duelist Trina must beat the level 10 robot to let everyone leave."

Panik then replied, "Great move, Weiss."

The man laughed and replied, "I looked into its database and it has the toughest deck ever to beat."

-ooo-

Back at the arcade, Trina was facing the machine.

The robot resumed, "Level 10 selected. Duel begin."

Jesse then replied, "Holy crap."

Suddenly, a deck appeared in the robots arm and it shuffled. and the images of five cards appeared infront of it.

Ariana sighed and replied, "What do I think that Trina must beat that robot to get out of here?"

Moriko then replied, "I Believe in my girl!"

Jesse stood up and replied, "Trina, we believe in you!"

Trina looked at her friends and she nodded as she activated her disk and drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", Trina yelled out.

(Duelbot X5: 8,000LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I place a monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, a card appeared infront of the robot and began to speak, "Summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode."

As it sat the card down on its disk, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

The robot resumed, "Mechanicalchaser attacks your facedown card with Multi-armed slash."

The machine charged in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and was blown to pieces when struck by the machines arms.

Trina drew a card from her deck.

The robot resumed, "End turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse looked at Moriko and replied, "Why isn't she attacking the robot?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to speak, "Tribute Mechanicalchaser to summon Jinzo in attack mode."

Ariana then replied, "Oh, boy."

As the machine vanished, the infamous trap-stopping android appeared (2,400/1,500).

Jesse resumed, "If her facedown card is a trap, she can't use it at all until Jinzo leaves the field."

The robot resumed, "Jinzos ability activates. As long it rermains on the field, no traps can be activated or used. Jinzo now attacks the facedown monster with Cyber Energy Shock."

The machine produced a ball of black energy and launched it and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card (1,000/2,0000) and was blown to green shards when the attack struck it.

The robot resumed, "Turn ends now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

She took a Gellenduo from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and she reshuffled and placed it back into place.

Trina resumed, "I now summon my Mudora in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, the sand-fairy's sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 2,100/1,800).

Moriko then replied, "If only he had more points to destroy that Jinzo."

Triana resumed, "I play shrink."

The android shrank (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Ariana smiled and replied, "That helps."

Trina smiled and replied, "Sure does. Attack the robots Jinzo with Fairy slash."

The fairy went in and cut the android in two with a single slice of its weapon. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

(Duelbot X5: 7,100LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the card and it began to speak, "Set monster facedown and set another card facedown and that ends turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sunlight Unicorn."

As she sat the card down, a beautiful unicorn appeared with a neigh (1,800/1,800).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The warrior went in and a small machine of light appeared (400/600) and with slice of the sword, the small machine shattered to pieces.

The robot resumed, "Ability activates. When Cyber Larva is destroyed, I take no damage and then I can special summon another from my deck."

Suddenly, another one of the tiny machines appeared (400/600) and the Unicorn charged and stabbed it with its horn and it shattered to bits. Suddenly, a 3rd one appeared (400/600).

Trina sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and began to speak, "Summon Ancient Gear Statue in attack mode."

As it sat a card on the disk, a small robotic statue appeared (500/500).

Jesse then replied, "What can that thing do thats so special?"

The robot resumed, "Activate its ability. I can tribute It to special summon a Ancient Gear Golem from the hand, ignoring all summoning condtions."

As the small robot vanished, a huge machine with large fists appeared (3,000/3,000).

Trina gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse then replied, "That was the key card of professor Doctor Velian Crowler!"

Ariana then replied, "And it was also the key card of Rudolph Heitmann as well."

Moriko sighed and replied, "Trina..stay strong."

The robot resumed, "Ancient Gear Golem attacks Sunlight Unicorn with Mechanized Melee."

The machine swung its fist and struck the unicorn, blowing it to pieces.

(Duelbot X5: 7,100LP / Trina: 6,900LP)

The robot resumed, "Set 1 card facedown and that ends turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to speak, "Ancient Gear Golem, attacks Mudora with Mechanized Melee."

The huge machine swung his fist and it struck the sand fairy, blowing it to shards.

(Duelbot X5: 7,100LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

The robot resumed, "Set monster and that ends turn."

Trina drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the beautiful heavenly sanctuary appeared.

Ariana then replied, "So far, she's using a decent fairy deck."

Jesse then replied, "Wonder if its any different then yours, Ariana."

Trina resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Light of Judgment! I discard 1 light monster and one of your monsters goes kaboom!"

As she discarded a Agent of Force - Mars from her hand to the graveyard, lightning came out of the middle of the sanctuary and struck the machine rapidly. Sparks flew from the spots it struck and it burst into a explosion of scrap metal.

Moriko smiled and replied, "Impressive."

Trina resumed, "I Now flip my facedown monster faceup!"

As she flipped her card up, a muscular fairy with orange wings appeared (1,800/1,000).

Trina resumed, "Meet the mighty Agent of Wonder - Neptune."

Ariana stood up and replied, "She's using a agent deck? I've heard of those cards. They work the best with that Sanctuary of the Sky field spell."

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Neptune, direct attack!"

The fairy flew in and punched the robot in its chest.

(Duelbot X5: 5,300LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront the robot and it began to speak, "Summon Green Gadget in attack mode."

As it sat the card down on its disk, the small green machine appeared (1,400/600).

The robot resumed, "Activating its ability now. I can now add a Red Gadget from my deck to my hand."

A card came out of the deck and it appeared infront of the robot.

The robot resumed, "Now activating Double Summon to tribute the Green Gadget for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera."

As the small gadget vanished from the field, a bizarre-looking machine appeared. It had 3 odd heads and it looked it made with spare parts and scrap (2,300/1,300).

The robot resumed, "Since the Chimera was summoned with Green Gadget, Chimera gains 300 ATK."

The machine began to glow (2,300/1,300 - 2,600/1,300).

The robot resumed, "Time to battle. Chimera attacks Agent of Wisdom - Neptune with Ancient Flames."

The huge machine fired a blast of flames from its mouths that incinerated the fairy to ashes in a meer second.

Trina sighed and replied, "At last I don't take damage for the attack."

The machine resumed, "Set 1 more card facedown and that ends turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'm not giving up! I Summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal-like lion appeared (2,400/1,400).

Trina resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy that struck the center of the machine directly. Sparks flew from it before it exploded in a fiery blast of slag and debris.

(Duelbot X5: 4,800LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

The robot resumed, "Activate Trap Card, Machine Recovery. When a Machine-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle, I can add another from my graveyard to my hand."

Suddenly, the Green Gadget card and appeared infront of the robot.

Trina resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and thats my turn."

Suddenly, the fairy vanished into motes of light that vanished seconds later.

Another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to speak, "Summon Giant Rat in attack postion."

As it sat a card on its disk, a giant blue-haired rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

The robot resumed, "Entering battle phase. Giant Rat attacks directly."

The rat charged in and slammed its head into Trinas stomach.

(Duelbot X5: 4,800LP / Trina: 4,600LP)

The robot resumed, "Set 1 card facedown and that completes turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

As she sat the card down, the winged fairy with a green helmet and sword appeared (2,100/800).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his rat with slice of the heavens!"

The fairy flew in and cut the rat in two with a slice of its weapon. The pieces shattered.

(Duelbot X5: 4,100LP / Trina: 4,600LP)

The robot resumed, "Choose to special summon Bootup Soldier - Dread Dynamo."

As a card appeared on its disk, a robot with a empty center appeared (0/2,000).

Trina resumed,"Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and began to speak, "Activate Pot Of Avarice."

It took its Mechanicalchaser, Ancient Gadjiltron Chimera, Giant Rat, Green Gadget and its Ancient Gear Golem and shuffled the cards back into its deck and then it drew 2 cards.

The robot resumed, "Summon Green Gadget again."

As it sat the card down, the small green robot appeared (1,400/600) and it took another Red Gadget and added it to its hand.

The robot resumed, "Bootup Solider - Dread Dynamo's ability activates. Now it gains a ATK of 2,000.

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (0/2,000 - 2,000/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "At least its weaker then her fairy."

The robot resumed, "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon on the field spell."

The storm began and the sanctuary was no more. Suddenly, Zeradias's wings turned black before it shattered into pixels.

Trina quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goat tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

The robot resumed, "Dread Dynamo and Green Gadget destroys two of your tokens."

The machines went and both slugged a token, blowing both of the attacked tokens to pieces.

The machine resumed, "Turn complete."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that ends my turn."

The robot drew another card and it began to speak, "Equip Dynamo with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The machine began to glow red.

Trina gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

The robot resumed, "Dread Dynamo and Red Gadgets attacks your 2 last tokens."

The machines flew in and both machines smashed the final two goats to pieces.

(Duelbot X5: 4,100LP / Trina: 2,600LP)

The robot resumed, "Turn ends now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Majestic Mech - Ohka appeared (2,400/1,400).

Trina resumed, "I Summon another Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, another one of sand fairy warriors appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of red energy that struck the small robot, shattering it to pieces and then other machine powered down (2,000/2,000 - 0/2,000).

(Duelbot X5: 3,600LP / Trina: 2,600LP)

Trina and Mudora went in and stabbed its sword into the chest. Sparks flew from the chest before it exploded into scrap.

(Duelbot X5: 900LP / Trina: 2,600LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "This duel is about over. I end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the robot and it began to speak, "Activating my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Green Gadget appeared (1,400/600).

Trina resumed, "I summon my Yellow Gadget."

As he sat the card down the small yellow robot appeared (1,200/1,200).

The robot resumed, "I play a 2nd Double Summon to tribute my gadgets for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon."

As the two small robots vanished, a large airborne machine made of junk appeared (3,000/2,000).

Trina sighed and replied, "Great."

The robot resumed, "Since I use two of the gadget, it gains 2 more abilites. It gains a trample ability and if destroys a monster, you take 600 damage as well."

Jesse then replied, "Not good at all."

Moriko sighed and replied, "I know."

The robot resumed, "Attacks Ohka."

The machine fired a blast of fiery fireballs and each struck the fairy and it shattered into shards of light (2,700/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

(Duelbot X5: 900LP / Trina: 1,400LP)

The robot resumed, "Turn ends now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I now summon my best monster! I have to remove my Agent of Wonder - Neptune from my grave to do so, but its okay."

As she took the card and slid it into her RFP slot, a tall & huge fairy of light appeared (2,700/2,100).

Trina resumed, "Meet the mighty and powerful Master Hyperion."

Ariana then replied, "Wow, what a cool monster."

Trina resumed, "This ends now. I activate Gift of the Martyr!"

As Mudora vanished into particles, they flew into the fairy (2,700/2,100 - 5,800/2,100).

Moriko then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "This duels ends now. Hyperion, attack with Divine Light Blast!"

The fairy aimed her hands and fired a huge blast of light that struck the machine in the center. Its damaged body fell to the ground and exploded into a blast of molten metal and debris.

(Duelbot X5: 0LP / Trina: 1,400LP)

The robot powered down and a small card with the words 1,000 POINTS WON Appeared in the slot nearby and the lasers shut down and each door and window opened up. Trina grabbed the point card and walked to Moriko and she replied, "That was a tough duel."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Impressive Agent deck you have there, Trina."

Trina smiled and replied, "Thank you."

The friends got up and headed towards the snack bar.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Cleansing Water / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A man pouring some glowing water on himself.  
Select 1 face-up monster on the field. All increases and decreases to the ATK and DEF of the selected monster are negated. In addition, destroy any Equip Card that is equipped to the selected monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

_Note: This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Ancient Gear Statue

Machine/Effect/ATK: 500 /DEF: 800/2 Stars

By tributing this face-up card you control, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

_Note: this card was used by Heitmann in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Lessons Learned". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Cyber Larva

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 400/DEF: 600/1 Star

When this face-up card on the field is selected as an attack target, any Battle Damage you take during this turn becomes 0. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Larva" from your Deck.

_Note: This card has not be released in the United States yet._

Machine Recovery / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Kozaky rebuilding a broken Woodborg Inpachi with a welding torch inside of a dark factory.

This card can only be activated if a Machine-type monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle. Add 1 Machine-type monster from your graveyard to your hand except for that card that was destroyed.

_Note: Agent of Wonder - Neptune and Master Hyperion are cards that were released in the OCG "Lost Sanctuary" Structure Deck. The deck has no release date in the United States (yet)._

-ooo-

Another great duel ends. In the next chapter, another one of Jesses and Ariana's friends challenges Jesse to a duel. Can Jesse beat Chad's odd deck? Find out in "Junk Foward", coming soon.


	9. Junk Foward

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 9: Junk Foward

-ooo-

Back at the factory, Panik and Nell were talking with the professor."

Panik laughed and replied, "You're a idiot, you know. your dumb takedown planned failed badly!"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "That girl just got lucky. I even looked at that decklist and thought it was unbeatable at first."

Nell then replied, "Please, I could of beatened that thing quicker that Trina girl did."

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Yea, right. I checked the duelbot and it a special level 25 on it. To unlock that one, you have to beat the first 10 levels twice apiece."

Nell then replied, "I Know that deck. Its has some banned cards in it."

Panik then replied, "Would it be invalid in a duel if it had banned cards?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "No, the inventor of the robot got permission from Industral Illuisons to make this level of a bot. Of all of the 1,200 duelists that dueled the bot around the world, only one guy has managed to face the duelbot..and win."

Panik then replied, "Is this guy still alive?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He sure is. His name his Peter Ramanov of Moscow, Russia. This guy is only 21."

Panik then replied, "Wow, a russian beat the intense challenge."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Yep. He managed to beat the first 10 levels twice and he challenged the level 25 to a duel in New York when he was on vacation and he beat with his deck."

Nell then replied, "Does it say what kind of deck he used?"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "It doesn't say. It been listed as classifed and not even my hacking abilites can open it up."

Nell then replied, "A couple of weeks, I'll head to Moscow and challenged him to a duel. If I win, he comes with us and if he wins, I'll leave him alone forever."

Panik then replied, "That might be crazy enough to work."

Nell then replied, "What do you get for beating the level 25 robot?"

Dr. Weissly pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and he replied, "You win $1,000 plus a pack of 4 rare cards. They're random, so you'll never know what you get and it won't be any card you used in the deck against the robot."

Panik then replied, "Wow, what great prizes."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "When Peter won it, He get award in Russian rubels and left to go back home afterwards."

Panik nodded and replied, "Should of figured as much."

Suddenly, Kreid arrived in the factory in a cloud of black smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yes, Kreid?"

Kreid then replied, "Me and your master we're listening on your idea of finding that Peter guy."

Nell then replied, "And..what did he say?"

Kreid then replied, "He accepts the idea. He will pay for your trip to Moscow, Nell."

She nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kreid looked at Dr. Weissly and replied, "Any progress on bringing back that old Ghost machine that menaced New Domino City a year ago?"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I'm still looking for parts for the machine, but I have no idea where to find them."

Kreid nodded and replied, "You can use any amount of money to get them if you have to."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kreid then replied, "I'll report anything when the masters tells me about anything."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Those those two need to chill out. We're trying the best we can to run the Shadowrunners program."

Panik nodded and replied, "Yea, I know. But if we all work and duel harder, we'll have no trouble at all."

Nell then replied, "If only we knew more about this shadowrunner program."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I would like to know about it too."

-ooo-

That night, Jesse was about to go to bed and her deck was spread out.

Jesse smiled and replied, "My dragon deck is the best in the world. I can't believe all of my hard work was worth it."

She gathered the cards into a deck and she slid the deck into her desk draw and she went to her bed and fell asleep quickly.

-ooo-

During the next day at lunch, Jesse and Ariana were sitting and eating with Moriko and Trina this time.

Moriko then replied, "That sushi platter that they served was awesome."

Ariana nodded and replied, "About damn time they get some good chow."

Suddenly, a boy wearing blue jean overalls came towards the table with a lunch tray. He wore glasses that covered his hazel-colored eyes.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Whats up, Chad?"

the boy smiled and replied, "Would like a duel against me after lunch, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "I've waited for our rematch, Chad. I'm in."

Chad then replied, "Want to use those duel stations that were used in the very old Duelist Kingdom tournement in the duel hall?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Awesome idea. Sure."

Chad turned around and ran off.

Moriko then replied, "This should be a intresting duel."

Jesse then replied, "I know. I've never used these stations before."

Trina then replied, "I heard they're easy to use."

They didn't know, but Nell was sitting at a table near them. She had two books nearby.

She then replied, "This might be a intresting duel to watch."

She got up and grabbed the books and left the table.

-ooo-

Inside of the dueling arena, Chad and Jesse were in the arena and he took his glasses off and slid them into his pocket.

Jesse then replied, "Don't you need them?"

Chad laughed and replied, "Only with my schoolwork and in classes."

Jesse then replied, "Okay then."

They both sat their decks down and the stations activated.

Chad smiled and replied, "Ready for this?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Born ready."

"DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Chad: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Once again without anyone knowing, Nell was sitting on a nearby bench, watching the duel with a notebook and pen nearby.

"Should take down notes for the boss.", Nell thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Chad drew a card and replied, "I start by summoning Giant Rat in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the blue-haired rodent appeared (1,400/1,450).

Chad resumed, "I'll set another card facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Tusk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the tusked & spiked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon charged and smashed the rat to pieces when one hit of its head.

(Chad: 7,600LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Chad resumed, "I summon Maternal Junk!"

As he sat the card down, a women made of scrap and metal appeared (300/1,500).

Jesse then replied, "Oh..kay then. I end my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Paternal Junk in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a man made of scrap and metal appeared (1,600/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "Very wierd monsters so far."

Chad resumed, "You ain't seen nothing yet. I activate the field spell card Junk Factory!"

As he sat the card down, on the field slot, a huge factory appeared.

Chad resumed, "This field spell gives all Junk monsters 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the junk monsters began to glow (1,600/1,400 - 2,400/1,400) - (300/1,500 - 800/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "Why'd Paternal Junk gain more attack?"

Chad smiled and replied, "Easy question. Maternal Junk gave him 300 ATK while she's on the field. Paternal Junk, attack!"

The machine went in and punched the dragon in the stomach and it roared in pain before shattering into shards and then the dragons card slid back into her deck.

Chad smiled and replied, "Thats the 2nd effect of the factory. Maternal Junk, attack her directly!"

He pointed and Maternal Junk went in and slammed the pot in her hand into Jesses side of the field.

(Chad: 7,600LP / Jesse: 6,600LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "This is getting fun! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his Maternal Junk!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames towards the machine...

Chad smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Suddenly, a rusty scarecrow appeared infront of the Maternal Junk and blocked the attack and then trap flipped back down.

Jesse then replied, "That one of my dad's favorite traps! I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior made of junk appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Chad resumed, "Lets do it. Junk Blader, attack!"

The warrior-like machine went in and with slice of its sword, the dragon was blasted to pieces and its card was shuffled back into her deck as well.

Chad resumed, "Remaining monsters, attack him directly!"

The machines went in..

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goats appeared on the field (0/0 x4) and the two junk monsters shattered two of the goats to pixels.

Chad sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Lord of Dragons!"

As he sat the card down, the dragonic ruler appeared (1,200/1,100).

Jesse resumed, "Next, I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! With this spell card and Lord of Dragons on the field, I can special summon two dragons from my hand! I choose a 2nd Luster Dragon and Shine Dragon!"

As she sat the cards down, a 2nd crystal dragon and the dragon of light appeared (1,900/1,600) & (1,500/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I now tribute Shine Dragon to fry your facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to a crisp!"

The dragon vanished into a burst of light and it went towards Chads side of the field and incinerated the facedown in a instant.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Much better. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and Maternal Junk shattered into pieces of metal as the flames struck it. Paternal Junk raised his fist in anger (2,400/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

(Chad: 7,000LP / Jesse: 6,600LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "Junk Blader, attack!"

The machine went in towards the spellcaster..

Jesse smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I Activate Covering Fire!"

Suddenly, the lord started to glow (1,200/1,100 - 3,100/1,100) and the spellcaster fired a blast of lightning that that struck the machine in the chest. Sparks flew from it as it exploded into scrap.

(Chad: 6,100LP / Jesse: 6,600LP)

Chad then replied, "Darn it! I'll set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Lord of Dragons for my Des Volstgalph!"

As the spellcaster vanished, The rocky dragon appeared (2,200/1,700).

Chad then replied, "I activate Forced Back!"

The rocky dragon vanished and appeared in his hand again.

Jesse growled and replied, "Damn you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Junk Dog."

As he sat the card down, a small hound made of junk and pieces of metal appeared (1,200/400 - 1,700/400).

Chad resumed, "When its summoned, I can special summon a specific junk monster from my graveyard by tributing it."

As the machine dog vanished into particles, Maternal Junk appeared (300/1,500 - 800/1,500) and knelt and it looked at her husband and nodded (2,100/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Chad resumed, "Lets do it. Paternal Junk, attack!"

The machine went and punched the dragon hard, blowing it to pieces.

(Chad: 6,100LP / Jesse: 6,100LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "Take that. I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown as well."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Kid Junk in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small boy made of junk appeared (300/500 - 800/500) and then Maternal Junk began to glow (2,400/1,400 - 3,400/1,400).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Chad resumed, "I'll switch Maternal Junk to attack mode and its time to fight. Paternal Junk, attack!"

The rusty father went in and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and with punch, the jar was blasted to pieces.

Both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards.

Chad groaned and replied, "Should of attacked with one of my weaker monsters first. Kid Junk and Paternal Junk, attack her directly!"

The machines went in and punched Jesse's station.

(Chad: 6,100LP / Jesse: 4,300LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse to bring back my Totem Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a odd-looking dragon appeared with a snarl (400/200).

Jesse resumed, "It was one of the two cards I discarded with my jar and the other being Des Volstgalph. Since it can be used as a two tributes for a tribute summon of a dragon monster, I offer it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the wierd dragon vanished from the sight, the large fiery dragon appeared with a roar (2,900/2,500).

Chad gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse smiled and replied, "It only gets harder. I activate the spell card Reign of Fire! By paying 1,000 lifepoints, it can attack of your monsters and you take damage equal to their levels! Attack!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames that struck his monsters. Each one of the machines melted into piles of slag.

(Chad: 1,000LP / Jesse: 3,300LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "ATTACK!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a 2nd Junk Blader appeared on the card (1,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000) and shattered into pieces of burnt metal.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Good bye! I end my turn now."

The dragon flames headed towards Chad..

Chad quickly replied, "No way! I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goat tokens appeared and one of the tokens was incinerated in a instant.

Jesse sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I Summon Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, one of Yusei Fudo's favorite tuner monsters appeared (1,300/500 - 1,800/500).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Should of known."

Chad nodded and replied, "I use his ability to bring back Kid Junk!"

Suddenly, Kid Junk appeared and knelt (300/500 - 800/500).

Chad resumed, "I now discard a monster known as Noisy Gnat to increase Junk Synchron's Level by 1."

As the insect card slid into the graveyard, the machine began to glow (JS Level: 3 - 4).

Chad resumed, "I now tune Synchron with my 4 other monsters!"

Junk Synchron suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Kid Junk & the 3 remaining goat tokens, which transformed into 4 white stars. As this process occurred, Chad clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"_

As he sat the card down, a warrior that looked more like a robot with four arms, heavy armor, bladed wing-like extensions on its back, spiked knee-guards, and iron gauntlets (2,600/2,000 - 3,100/2,000).

Jesse gulped and replied, "No, not him."

Chad smiled and replied, "You must know for every non-tuner monster used in its synchro summon, I can choose a card to be destroyed."

Suddenly, the huge warrior fired a wave of blades from its arm and it sliced into the large dragon. It roared before it exploded in a blast of flames and ashes and then the blades sliced his facedown monster in two, revealing to be a Masked Dragon before it vanished from sight.

Chad resumed, "Much better. Attack!"

The warrior went in and struck Jesse with its huge fist.

(Chad: 1,000LP / Jesse: 200LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "This duel ends now! I activate Dragon's Mirror! Now to summon the rarest and best card I ever own.

As she took her Des Volstgalph, Tyrant Dragon, Shine Dragon, Masked Dragona and her Totem and slid the cards into her graveyard, a huge dragon with 5 different heads appeared with a loud roar (5,000/5,000).

Jesse laughed and replied, "This dragon will bring your down! This is the mighty **_Five-Headed Dragon_**!"

Chad sighed and replied, "It was a fun duel. Go ahead and end it, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Will do, Chad. Five-Headed Dragon, destroy his Junk Destroyer with Quintuple Nuclear Blast!"

The dragon fired its attack and the Synchro blasted into particles.

(Chad: 0LP / Jesse: 200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats game, Chad."

Chad sighed and replied, "I enjoyed our duel alot."

Ariana smiled and replied, "That was a great duel to watch."

Suddenly, Nell finished writing and got up and left before she was seen by anyone."

Chad then replied, "Great duel, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied, "You too, dude."

They all left the arena.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Paternal Junk

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If you control a face up "Maternal Junk", this card gains 500 ATK. If you control a face up "Kid Junk", this card gains 1000 ATK.

Maternal Junk

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

While you control a face-up "Maternal Junk", this card gains 500 ATK. While you control a face-up "Kid Junk", this card gains 1000 ATK.

Kid Junk

Machine/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF 500/1 Star

_Some day I'll be just like my father!_

Junk Factory / Field Spell Card

Image: A massive factory, with piles and piles of garbage and junk surrounding it.

Increase the ATK of all "Junk" monsters on the field by 500. When a "Junk" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you may return that monster to the owner's deck.

_Note: the following 4 cards were used by Mr. Bashford in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Trash Talk". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Junk Blader

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

You can remove from play 1 "Junk" monster from your Graveyard to have this card gain 400 ATK until the End Phase.

_Note: This card has not be released in the United States yet._

Reign of Fire / Normal Spell Card

Image: Red Eyes Black Dragon soaring over a field, lightning it all on fire.

Pay 1,000 Life Points and Select one Level 7 or Higher Dragon monster you control. The selected monster may attack all monsters you opponent controls once. Deal damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monsters X 100. Only the selected monster may attack.

_Note: This card was created by Metal Overlord 2.0. and all creative credit for this card goes to him._

Junk Dog

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 400/3 Stars

You can tribute this card to special summon 1 of the following monsters from your graveyard: "Maternal Junk", "Paternal Junk", "Kid Junk".

-ooo-

Another great duel ends for Jesse. One more chapter to go until we get to see the Shadowrunners group send out their first shadow opponet. But for now, Nell heads to Russia to find Peter and convince him to join their group. Who will win: Nell or Peter? Find out in "Saber Vault", coming soon.


	10. Saber Vault

_**Note:** One of the duelists in the chapter and in future chapters uses two monsters and a spell card that have lame amercian names. For this chapter and future ones, XX-Saber Gottoms, Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster and Gottoms Urgent Call shall have their japanese names instead. With that said and done, on with our show_.

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunenrs

Chapter 10: Saber Vault

-ooo-

The gang was the at a Burger World, talking about Chad, his deck and the duel.

Jesse smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel to watch."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Those Junk monsters were cool."

Chad then replied, "I got them from my father."

Jesse then replied, "Who's he?"

Chad then replied, "Adam Bashford."

Jesse looked shocked and replied, "Isn't that the same last name of that old man that used to live with Martha until he passed on."

Chad sighed and replied, "You mean Grandpa Maxwell? Yea."

Jesse then replied, "I rememberr my dad talking about him."

Chad then replied, "Yes. He spent most of his time in the scrapyard, getting stuff and making stuff. Soon, my grandma got tired of it and she and my dad left him and never returned until they found out he was living at Martha's place. They visited him and they spent a week together. My dad had the most fun that day with his dad."

Jesse then replied, "After he passed away, they gave you his Junk Family Deck?"

Chad nodded and replied, "Yep. He said in his Will that he wanted me to have and use the deck."

Ariana then replied, "Wow. What happened to the scrap yard?"

Chad smiled and replied, "My dad hired somehelp and built into a park that had those duel arenas. If you didn't want to use them, you could choose to use your duel disks instead."

Jesse then replied, "I heard of that place. Its called the Bashford DX arena."

"What does the DX stand for?", Ariana asked.

Adam smiled and replied, "Dueling X-Treme. It was my idea and My dad went with it."

Jesse nodded and replied, "When did you add the Junk Synchron and its synchros?"

Adam then replied, "Oh, about a week ago. I bought the tuner and it came with the 5 Junk synchros."

Ariana then replied, "5? They're only four of them. Warrior, Archer, Destroyer and Berserker."

Adam smiled as he took a single card out of his extra deck. It was a Dragon Synchro that needed Junk Synchron.

Jesse then replied, "Wait, I heard of that card. it was released in the last set as the packs most expensive Ultra Rare card."

Adam nodded and replied, "Yep, I dueled this one bully that had a deck that supported this card plus other level 3 and lower monsters. If I beat him, he'd give me this card and If I loss, I had to hand over the other 4 synchro monsters. He managed to summon his Dragon, but I Synchro summoned my Junk Destroyer and destroyed the dragon to win the duel. Since that day, He hasen't bothered me all and no one has seen him since that day."

Jesse then replied, "Good riddance. Who needs a bully anyway."

Chad nodded and replied, "So True. I have to head back home now."

He got up and and left the burger shop.

Jesse smiled and replied, "He has one powerful deck."

Ariana nodded and replied, "So true."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the factory, Nell was talking with Kridley, Panik and Dr. Weissly.

Kridley then replied, "Do you know where to find this guy, Nell?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Yes I do. I can find him in his house on Reshanlov street in Moscow."

Kridley then replied, "Very good."

Nell then replied, "So, how do I get there?"

Kridley then replied, "Master Kried has his private jet at the south end of the New Domino City Airport that will fly you there to get him and to bring him back."

Nell nodded and replied, "Wow."

Panik growled and replied, "Why can't I go instead of her?"

Kridley looked at him and replied, "Because, it was her idea in the first place, Panik."

Nell looked at him and replied, "So there."

Panik only sneered as he walked away.

Kridley sighed and replied, "Whiner. Ready to go? I'm bringing you to the airport."

Nell nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kridley then replied, "The master knows this Peter guy well and his deck is powerful."

Nell smiled and replied, "I love facing new challenges."

Kridley smiled and replied, "Thats the spirit."

They both vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Panik sighed and replied, "Its like she is their favorite duelist."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Do I have to listen to complain about that ALL night, Panik?"

Panik then replied, "Whatever."

-ooo-

The next day, Jesse was having lunch with her parents at the Silver Roll sushi parlor near the house.

Yusei then replied, "You enjoying your lunch, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "These Eel rolls are fantastic."

Akiza then replied, "Glad you like them."

Jesse finished another one of the rolls on her plate and she replied, "Guess who I dueled yesterday?"

Yusei then replied, "Who?"

Jesse then replied, "Someone named Chad Bashford."

Yusei then replied, "Isn't that Adam Bashfords son?"

Jesse then replied, "The one and only."

Akiza then replied, "Wow. Chad must be Maxwell Bashfords grandson."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep."

Yusei then replied, "After Crow beat him in duel, he turned into the nicest guy in the world. He helped Martha as much as he could while he was with her before he passed away."

Jesse then replied, "What he'd die of?"

Yusei sighed and replied, "He died of heart attack before he went to bed. It shocked us all to hear that we lost a nice guy like him."

Akiza then replied, "Me, Jack, Crow and yourself were invited to his funeral. We finally were able to meet Adam and his mother for the first time."

Jesse then replied, "How is Crow doing?"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Really, really good. He has his own company and its a big hit around the world."

Jesse then replied, "Oh, thats right."

-ooo-

In the beautiful capital City of Moscow, Nell was on a runner, looking for the russian duelist's house. It took her only 4 hours to get there from New Domino Airport. She was in the quieter area of the busy city.

She sighed and replied, "Where is this guy's house?"

Suddenly, she pulled over to the side of the road that had a road sign that was in Russian, a language she didn't understand a word of.

She groaned and replied, "This is going to be hell finding this guys place."

"Can I be of service?", a russian man's voice said.

She turned around and there was a man with brown hair, brown eyes and he wore a black t-shirt and black jeans and he also had a duel disk on his arm.

She sighed and replied, "You speak english."

The man nodded and replied, "Sure do. I'm Peter Ramanov."

Nell gasped and replied, "I wanted to duel you for a long time."

Peter laughed and replied, "Everyone always does."

Nell then replied, "I want to make a bet with you."

Peter nodded and replied, "Okay, tell me it."

Nell resumed, "You win, I leave you alone. I win, you came back with to New Domino City to join my dueling group."

Peter smiled and replied, "Okay. I accept your challenge."

Nell got off her bike and pressed a few buttons on it and her duel disk came out of her runner and she slid it onto her arm and she took the deck that was inside and slid it in her pants pocket and she took her ground duel deck and slid it into her disk.

Peter smiled and replied, "Ready for this?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Whenever you are."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Nell: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Peter smiled and replied, "You may start."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll also set a monster facedown and also a card facedown as well."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my facedown monster to attack postion."

As she flipped her card up, the same female warrior that Krugemon in his duel with Jesse appeared (1,800/1,100).

Nell resumed, "Meet the mighty X-Saber Anu Piranha."

Peter then replied, "Wow, thats a cool monster."

Nell then replied, "Its going to take out your facedown monster! Attack with serrated blade whip!"

The warrior twirled her whip in mid-air and launched it at the facedown monster, a muscular fiend with a head of a demonic jackal appeared on the card (1,300/2,200) and the whip did nothing to it.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Nell: 7,600LP)

Peter then replied, "Emperor Sem to tough for your warrior to beat?"

Nell sighed and replied, "Guess so. I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Peter drew a card and replied, "Okay, my dear. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Peter resumed, "I now tribute it for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the token vanished, the mighty titan of ice appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When either us does a tribute summon, Emperor Sem's ability activates. Now, both of us can add a card from our graveyard to our deck."

Nell then replied, "I have none."

Peter smiled and replied, "Tough for you then."

He took his Fiend's Sanctuary and placed it on top of his deck.

Peter resumed, "When Mobius is summoned, I can freeze your facedown card to pieces."

Suddenly, the titan fired a blast of ice that froze Nell's facedown At One With the Sword trap. Seconds later, it shattered to pieces.

Peter resumed, "Lets do it. Mobius, attack with polar frost blast!"

The titan fired a blast of ice and frost that froze the warrior in seconds. Moments later, it shattered into shards of ice.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Nell: 7,000LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "First blood to me! I End my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set 1 more card facedown to end my turn."

Peter drew Fiend's Sanctuary again and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll let Mobius take care of your facedown monster!"

The titan fired a blast of ice and a mantis with sharp claws and cape appeared on the card (1,300/800) and the icy wind & frost froze the mantis into a ice sculpture. It cracked and shattered to pieces moments later.

Nell resumed, "When XX-Saber Emmersblade is destroyed, I can special summon any saber monster from my deck and I choose my X-Saber Galahad."

As she sat the card down, the toad-headed warrior appeared (1,800/800).

Peter resumed, "Nothing I can handle. I end my tur now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) - (1,800/800 - 2,200/800).

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Galahad, attack!"

The warrior charged in (2,200/800 - 2,500/800) and slashed the titan with a strike of its weapon and the frozen monarch groaned and exploded into huge chunks of ice.

(Peter: 7,900LP / Nell: 7,000LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll pass this turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, I summon another Anu Piranha!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the bladed whip warriors appeared (1,800/1,100 - 2,200/1,100).

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Galahad, attack!"

The warrior went in (2,200/800 - 2,500/800) And stabbed the fiend in the chest with its weapon. The fiend collapsed and shattered into shards of light.

Nell pointed and Command Knight went in and a small frog with wings and a halo appeared (100/100) and the knight cut the frog in two with a slice of its sword.

Nell sighed and replied, "Should of known you use a Treeborn Frog. Anu Piranha, direct attack!"

The warrior swung her whip and it struck Peter in the stomach.

(Peter: 5,800LP / Nell: 7,000LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

As Peter drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared again in a burst of light (100/100).

Peter resumed, "I tribute it for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the frog vanished, the mighty titan of thunder & Light appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When its summoned, one of your monsters go boom!"

The monarch opened its hand fired a blast of electricity towards Nell's side of the field. Command Knight screamed as she was struck by the lightning and blown into shards. The others sneered at the titan as they lose their power (2,200/800 - 1,800/800) - (2,200/1,100 - 1,800/1,100).

Peter sighed and replied, "Much better. Zaborg, destroy Galahad!"

The titan fired a blast of light and thunder and the warrior weakened (1,800/800 - 1,300/800) before he was atomized by the attack.

(Peter: 5,800LP / Nell: 5,900LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!"

As he sat the card down, a younger female warrior appeared (1,300/1,000).

Nell resumed, "Now, I tune both together!"

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through X-Saber Anu Piranha, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Nell clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty barbarian of the X-Saber army, come now and demolish your foes with your mighty sword! Strike your foe down with your mighty Attacks! Synchro Summon! Battle On...X-Saber Urbellum!"_

As she sat the card down, a tall warrior with a couple of large swords appeared (2,200/1,300).

Peter then replied, "Nice try, but my warrior is stronger."

Nell smiled and replied, "Thats why I'm equipping him with Lucky Iron Axe!"

As she activated the card, a glowing axe appeared in the warrior's hands (2,200/1,300 - 2,700/1,300).

Peter then replied, "Oh, man."

Nell resumed, "This will be fun. Attack with saber sword strike!"

The warrior went in and made a downward slash, striking Zaborg in the chest. It gave out a weak moan before exploding into a blast of sparks.

(Peter: 5,500LP / Neil: 5,900LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and his frog returned (100/100).

Nell resumed, "I'll set anothe monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Urbellum, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and with swipe of its sword, the fairy was blown to pieces.

She pointed and the warrior cut down the frog with little trouble.

Nell sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

As Peter drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared again (100/100).

Nell resumed, "I'm getting sick of that thing."

Peter then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and Activate Pot of Duality."

He drew 3 cards from his deck and he added the middle card to his hand and shuffled the others back into his disk.

Peter resumed, "Now, I Tribute my frog for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch."

As the frog vanished, the rocky titan appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When He's sumomned a facedown card on the field is destroyed, even if its my own."

Granmarg swung his fist and smashed Peter's facedown card to pieces.

Peter resumed, "The destroyed card was a Dormant Volcano card. First you lose 300 lifepoints."

Suddenly, Nell was covered with a red glow.

Peter resumed, " It has another ability, but we won't get see that effect until my next Standby Phase. Granmarg, attack!"

The rocky creature went and punched Grepher hard, blowing him to pieces.

(Peter: 5,500LP / Nell: 4,900LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn with a facedown card."

As Nell drew a card, Peter activated his facdown Dust Tornado and the axe was blown to pieces (2,700/1,300 - 2,200/1,300).

Nell sighed and replied, "At least I get to draw a card from my axe's destruction."

She drew a card from her deck.

Nell resumed, "Now I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took her two Anu Piranhas, Galahad, Emmersblade and her Fullhelmknight and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Nell resumed, "I'll switch my Synchro to defense postion and I'll set a monster and a card facedown to end my turn."

Peter drew a card and the frog returned again (100/100).

Peter resumed, "Now for my Volcano's next ability. We both add 1 Fire monster from our decks to our hands."

Both took a monster from their decks and added them to their hands.

Peter resumed, "Okay, Now I tribute my frog for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the frog vanished again, the fiery monarch appeared once more (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "You lose a card from your hand and since its your only card."

Nell sighed and it was a X-Saber Galahad and the card burst into ashes.

(Peter: 5,500LP / Nell: 4,500LP)

Peter resumed, "Lets do it. Granmarg, attack!"

The rocky monarch charged in and a male warrior with bright-red armor, a large glass shield and a bow & arrow in his hands appeared (1,200/1,200) and the warrior blocked the titans fists.

Peter looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck?"

Nell then replied, "That was XX-Saber Delcano. He can't be destroyed in battle with monsters with 1,800 ATK or more."

Peter sighed and replied, "You lucky girl you. Thestalos, attack!"

The fiery titan fired a barrage of fireballs that incinerated the warrior with little trouble.

Peter resumed, "I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

As Peter drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared (100/100) and knelt.

_You know, I'm getting sick of seeing that damn thing over and over!, _Nell said to herself as she continued the duel.

Peter resumed, "Granmarg, attack."

The huge creature went in and slammed its fist onto Nell's facedow monster, smashing the Morphing Jar (700/600) that appeared on the card flat.

Peter discarded a card and drew 5 cards and Nell drew 5 cards.

Peter resumed, "I'm done for now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a beastly warrior appeared (1,900/1,000).

Nell resumed, "With his ability, I'll special summon X-Saber Airbellum!"

As she sat the card down, a beastly warrior with sharp claws appeared (1,600/200).

Nell resumed, "Now I tune X-Saber Airbellum and XX-Saber Delcano Together!"

X-Saber Airbellum suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through XX-Saber Delcano, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Nell clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty warrior that has two power swords comes forth and smashes his enemies to pieces. With its swift strikes and savage attacks, this mighty warrior doesn't give up until he's the last one standing! Synchro Summon! Battle on...X-Saber Soza!"_

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior with a tattered cape and two swords appeared (2,500/1,700).

Nell resumed, "Finally, I equip Boggart Knight with Saber Katana."

Suddenly, a glowing sword appeared in the beast-warrior's hands (1,900/1,000 - 2,600/1,000).

Peter growled and replied, "You are getting on my nerves!"

Nell smiled and replied, "Thats what my family used to tell me after I dueled them..before stuff happened."

Peter had a confused look on his face.

Nell sighed and replied, "Never mind what I said. Boggart Knight, attack Granmarg!"

The beast-warrior charged in and cut through the huge rock with little trouble before it exploded into pieces.

Nell resumed, "Soza, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the fiery titan with her twin swords. The monarch groaned as he dropped down to one knee and exploded into a burst of smoke and soot.

(Peter: 5,200LP / Nell: 4,500LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I summon Command Knight one more time!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and then Soza's attack went up as well (2,500/1,700 - 2,900/1,700).

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and fired a wave of flames that reduced to small frog to ash.

Nell resumed, "Boggart Knight, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and a Mystical Elf appeared on the card (800/2,000) and with slash of his sword, the spellcaster burst into shards.

Nell resumed, "Soza, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and slashed Peter across the chest twice with her swords.

(Peter: 2,300LP / Nell: 4,500LP)

Nell laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and the frog returned again.

Peter resumed, "I'll pass this turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card as well and Let my Command Knight, take care your frog."

The knight swung her sword and the frog was burned up for a second time.

Nell resumed, "Good-bye! Soza, end this duel!"

The warrior charged in..

Peter smiled and replied, "I don't think so. I'll Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand!"

As he sat a card down, a demonic pendulum appeared (0/0).

Nell growled and replied, "Darn it ! Its your turn now."

Peter drew a card and the frog returned and then he replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the katana was blown to pieces (2,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Peter resumed, "I tribute my Battle Fader for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the fiend vanished, the mighy emerald-green armored monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When is summoned, One card on your side of the field is sent back to top of your deck or extra deck!"

The windstorm began and X-Saber Soza was blown away and its card slid back into Nell's extra deck.

Peter resumed, "Much better. Raiza, attack her Command Knight!"

The monarch fired another blast of wind and the fiery warrior exploded in a burst of fire.

(Peter: 2,300LP / Nell: 3,700LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Boggart Knight to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown that'll end my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I summon Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (1,900/400).

Peter resumed, "Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and punched the beast-warrior in the chest, blowing it to shards.

Peter pointed and and Raiza fired a huge blast of wind that struck Nell.

(Peter: 2,300LP / Nell: 1,400LP)

Peter smiled and replied, "Almost done with the duel! I End my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, Since you control more then 3 monster and I have none, I special summon my XX-Saber Gardestrike!"

As he sat the card down, another beastly beast-warrior appeared (2,100/1,400).

Nell resumed, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Nell resumed, "Now Since I control two X-Saber monsters, I Special summon my XX-Saber Faultroll!"

Suddenly, a taller warrior appeared (2,400/1,800).

Nell resumed, "Now I tribute my Boggart Knight for the leader of the X-Saber army!"

As Boggart Knight vanished from the field, a tall beast-warrior covered in armor appeared (2,100/1,600).

Nell smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty Allsword Commander Gatmuz!"

Peter then replied, "This is one intense deck."

Nell nodded and replied, "Thank you. Gatmuz gives all of his troops 400 ATK apiece!"

Suddenly, Gardestrike began tog low (2,100/1,400 - 2,500/1,400) and so did Faultroll (2,400/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Peter gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Nell smiled and replied, "With Faultroll's ability, I Can special summon a X-Saber monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, X-Saber Urbellum appeared (2,200/1,700 - 2,600/1,700).

Peter then replied, "Oh, man."

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Faultroll, attack!"

The warrior charged and made a swift slash across the titans chest with his sword and the monarch exploded into a burst of pixels and feathers.

Nell resumed, "Gardestrike, attack!"

The beast-warrior charged and with a fierce stab of her sword, he inpaled the fiend with its sword. The fiend's lifeless body shattered to pieces.

Nell resumed, "Gatmuz, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and cut the frog in two with his sword.

Peter sighed and replied, "I admit defeat. End it."

Nell nodded and replied, "Okay and thanks for the great duel. Urbellum, end this duel!"

The warrior went in and struck Peter down with his sword.

(Peter: 0LP / Nell: 1,400LP)

Peter then replied, "How did I lose? I didn't use all of my monarchs!"

Nell then replied, "You dueled hard and I guess I get lucky."

Peter nodded and replied, "It had nothing to do with luck, my dear. You won fair and sqaure. Lead me to this Shadowrunners gang of yours."

Nell nodded and replied, "Okay then. THe jet will be here tomarrow to bring us back to New Domino City."

Peter then replied, "Okay then."

Nell then replied, "Can you take me so I can get a snack & drink? I don't know how to speak or read russian."

Peter smiled and replied, "I'll help you out. Lets ride on your bike."

Nell nodded as they both got on their bikes and drove away.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Dormant Volcano / Normal Trap Card

Image: An ominous looking volcano with snow on the top.

When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Then, during your next Standby Phase, both players may add 1 FIRE monster from their Decks to their hands.

_Note: This card was used by T-Bone in the Yugioh GX Episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

X-Saber Soza

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,600/7 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters

During your Main Phase, you can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to have this card gain 1 of these effects until the End Phase: o: If this card battles a monster, destroy that monster immediately with this card's effect (without damage calculation). o: This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Trap Cards.

_Note: This card has not be released in the United States yet._

XX-Saber Delcano

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has 1,800 ATK or more (Battle Damage is done normally).

Saber Katana / Equip Spell Card

Image: X-Saber Galahad attacking a Gil Garth with a glowing metal sword.

Equip only to a "X-Saber" monster. That monster gains 700 ATK.

-ooo-

Peter now joins the Shadowrunner group. In the next episode, a former Shadow Rider comes and duels Ariana and her fairy deck. Can she win it? Find out in "Inferno Fire Blast", coming soon.


	11. Inferno Fire Blast

_Welcome to the Shadowrunner Arc of the story! We've met all of the stars and their decks, so now its time to get serious._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 11: Infernal Fire Blast

-ooo-

Back at the factory, Peter and Nell arrived and Kridley was talking with them. Dr. Weissly and Panik were sitting in nearby chairs.

Kridley then repleid, "Welcome to our hidden hideout, Peter."

Peter looked around and replied, "This is the runner factory that burned down, wow."

Kridley sighed and replied, "It would of been the most famous factory in if it was not for that fire."

Peter then replied, "Nell said that you had cards that would help my deck alot. Is that right?"

Kridley then replied, "THat is true, Young man. I am Kridley, loyal servant of the master Kreid."

Peter then replied, "Will I meet this guy?"

Kridley then replied, "At one point you will."

_Not likely, newbie. I've been working for Kreid for 2 years and I never met him., _Dr. Weissly thought to himself as he listened to them.

Kreid then replied, "You have a impressive deck, Peter. We saw your duel against that level 25 duelbot and it was hard-fought battle.

Peter nodded and replied, "Sure was. I thought hard until the end and that helped me to victory."

Nell then replied, "So far, you're only one sinced they been invented has defeated that level 25 duelbot."

Peter smiled and replied, "I know. Industral Illusions awarded me the stuff when they learned that I won against it."

Kreid then replied, "Until you learn more about us, We'll meet soon."

Suddenly, he vanished into his usual cloud of black smoke.

Peter then replied, "Does he always does that?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Always went he comes or goes."

Panik then replied, "So you defeated some robot and you think you are high and mighty, huh?"

Peter then replied, "I don't think that all!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Shut it, Panik. Just because you get the least amount of attention doesn't mean you can blame all of his for it!"

"Whatever.", Panik said as he slowly sat back down.

Peter sighed and replied, "Can you bring me this vault of yours?"

Nell nodded as he took a gold key out of his pocket and they walked towards the vault door.

_I Hope you're the real deal, kid. If you are worthless, you'll wish that Nell never dueled you., _Panik thought to himself as the two were gone.

He loooked at Dr. Weissly and replied, "When are Kreid and Kridley going to sent that duelist to attack the gang?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Tomorrow night. He wants him to go after Ariana, because Jesse already owns a Dragon deck of her own."

Panik then replied, "Sounds fair enough."

-ooo-

The next day, the girls were having breakfast with Yusei & Akiza at a nearby cafe.

Akiza then replied, "I hope our food is good."

Yusei then replied, "Jack and Carly have been here many times and they saw the breakfast dishes are to die for."

Jesse then replied, "Yep."

Suddenly, the waiter came out and she sighed and replied, "Your dishes may about 10 more minutes or a hour. We having a little trouble in the kitchen."

Yusei then replied, "Whats the problem, Carliso?"

Carliso sighed and replied, "We're doing a contract deal with our head chef. If he doesn't get what he wants, He'll quit!"

Yusei then replied, "What does he want?"

Carliso then replied, "He wants more pay and we can't afford to."

Yusei then replied, "Bring him out here."

Carliso nodded as he want back into the kitchen area.

Jesse looked at her father and replied, "What are you up to, dad?"

Yusei smiled as they both came out of the kitchen with the chef nearby and Carliso pointed at him and replied, "This is our Head Chef Jio Minjina."

Yusei then replied, "Where are you from, Chef Minjina?"

The chef then replied, "Bejing, China. I was born and raised there, sir."

Yusei then replied, "How about a duel 1 week from this Saturday. I win, you work without wanting anything and keeping your current pay and If you win, Carliso will pay you what you want."

Yusei looked at Carliso and replied, "Is that okay with you?"

Carliso nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

Jio laughed and replied, "You got yourself a duel. Just for that, I'll make the dishes until our duel without wanting anything extra."

He walked back into the kitchen.

Akiza then replied, "This will be a intresting duel."

_If only you knew what kind of deck my head chef has. He might be the winner in this duel, Yusei., _Carliso thought to himself as he went back into the kitchen.

Jesse then replied, "This will be a awesome duel to watch."

Yusei then replied, "I can't wait for it myself."

-ooo-

About 4 hours later at the factory, Dr. Weissly was talking with Nell & Panik about everything.

Panik then replied, "When is this duelist coming?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "About 8:00. He'll be attacking Ariana outside of her home."

Nell then replied, "That fairy girl with be crushed by his dragons."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll be fine. She does have a powerful Fairy deck."

Nell then replied, "No joke. She has some of the rarest fairy monsters in duel monsters."

Panik then replied, "If Nightshroud doesn't defeat her, my new deck will cream hers."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Hey, I have a good deck myself."

Nell and Panik looked at him and Nell replied, "You have a deck as well?"

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Sure do. Its a deck I made it before Kridley and Master Kreid asked me to join. I only used about 4 cards from our vault to make it even better."

Panik smiled and replied, "I might duel you one of these days."

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "I look foward to it."

Suddenly, Kridley came in out of nowhere and Panik then replied, "What do you want?"

Kridley then replied, "We have just released him."

Panik then replied, "Okay then. What if she's sleeping?"

Kridley then replied, "He'll take care of it."

-ooo-

Later that night, Ariana was sleeping tight in her bed.

_"Wake up, child.", _a mans voice was heard.

Suddenly, she woke up and she looked around and replied, "The stress of being a duelist is getting to me."

She looked at the clock and it was 12:30 in the morning.

_"It's not the stress, girl! Meet me in New Domino Park for a meeting with me.", _the voice said.

She slowly got up from her bed and she groaned and replied, "This better not be any kind of a prank."

_"This is no prank, Ariana. Come soon.", _the voice said.

She sighed as went to her desk and wrote a letter for her parents and she sat on her desk and she went to her dresser and got some shorts, a light t-shirt, a white bra, a pair of black underwear and socks and walked to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door from behind.

-ooo-

about a half-hour later, She arrived in the middle of the park. It was quiet that night and was only 59 degress. She got off her bike and she disconncted her disk from her runner and she took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk and she walked towards the middle of the fountain and sat down on neaby bench.

_"You made it.", _the voice said again.

She look to the right and a man with a black mask, black suit and a red & black cape came into view and he had a duel disk on her arm with the deck slot that looked a head of a dragon.

Ariana then replied, "Wait, you look famillar."

the man chuckled and replied, "You should. I'm Nightshroud, a former Shadow Rider for Kagemaru and now working for a new boss."

Ariana then replied, "I thought you were sealed in a card."

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "I was, until my new master released me from that vile prison. Now, I must duel you and beat you."

Ariana then replied, "Why?"

Nightshroud then replied, "So, that I can get your rare cards for my boss."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Only if you can beat me."

As she activated her disk, he activated his disk and his disk unfolded into a dragon-like wing and the slots were all black & red in color and he slid his deck into it.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Nightshroud: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "You may start."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "This will be a easy duel for me. I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

As he sat the card down, s small dragon with no front legs appeared (1,800/1,600).

Nightshroud resumed, "I now activate the Dragon's Heart Spell Card! With this powerful spell card, I Can discard 3 dragons from my deck to give my monster 1,000 ATK until the end phase!"

He took out a Troop Dragon, Hunter Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon and the dragon began to glow (1,800/1,600 - 2,800/1,600).

Ariana then replied, "Why'd you discard your Red Eyes? its a powerful monster, moron."

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "We'll see about that. Red Eyes Wyvern, attack!"

The dragon fired a stream of red flames and a Radiant Jeral appeared on the card (1,000/2,000) and the flames covered the fairy in seconds. After the flames died down, all the remained of the fairy was a pile of burnt pieces which vanished seconds later.

Nightshroud resumed, "Thats for me this turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon Fairy Huntress in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a female fairy with a crossbow with golden arrows in it appeared (1,900/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Wyvern with Crossbow Strike!"

The fairy aimed and fired a arrow that impaled the dragon in its chest. It gave out a weak roar before bursting into shards.

(Nightshroud: 7,900LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and move to my end phase."

Ariana then replied, "Why do that?"

Nightshroud smiled and replied, "So I can activate my Wyverns ability! If I did not normal summon this turn, I can remove the Wyvern from play to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As he took the Red Eyes Wyvern card out of his graveyard and removed it from play, Joey Wheeler and Nightshroud's most famous card appeared with a mighty roar (2,400/2,000).

Ariana gulped as she drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll switch my my Huntress to defense mode and I'll set a card as well to end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and and he opened his field slot and replied, "Time to play a powerful spell card. I activate the field spell known as Dragon's Den!"

As he slid the card into and it shot, a black stoned cavern came out of the ground and treasure was all over the place.

Ariana then replied, "I never heard of this card. What does it do?"

Nightshroud then replied, "Let me explain then. Dragon monsters need one less tribute and if I control a Dragon during my Standby Phase, I get to draw a card. Now I Summon my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful, but deadly emerald dragon appearted (2,400/1,400).

Nightshroud resumed, "I now equip my Red Eyes Black Dragon with Red Wings!"

Suddenly, a pair of red wings appeared on the dragons back.

Nightshroud resumed, "This handy spell card gives my dragon 200 ATK and a trample ability."

The mighty dragon let out a roar (2,400/2,000 - 2,600/2,000).

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh boy."

Nightshroud then replied, "Its time to attack. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Huntress!"

The dragon launched its trademark attack that incinerated the archer in a meer second.

(Nightshroud: 7,900LP / Ariana: 6,800LP)

He pointed and the larger emerald fired a blast of green flames and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and was burned to a crisp when the flames struck.

Ariana drew a card from her deck.

Nightshroud growled and replied, "Should of attacked that with my Red Eyes! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Fairy Huntress appeared and knelt (1,900/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it for my Tephys, The Goddess Of Light!"

As the archer vanished, the mighty Tephys appeared with her glowing scepter (2,400/1,800).

Nightshroud resumed, "Its weaker."

Ariana smiled as her facedown Shine Palace equip card appeared and the fairy glowed with light (2,400/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Luster Dragon #2 now!"

The fairy aimed her scepter and fired a blast of light that went in and struck the emerald dragon. It roared as it exploded into triangles.

(Nightshroud: 7,200LP / Ariana: 6,800LP)

Ariana laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

"ARIANA!", Jack's voice was heard.

As she looked in the direction of her father's voice, Jack and Carly were right there and Yusei and Akiza were there as well. Jesse was back at the house, sleeping.

Ariana then replied, "When did you find the note?"

Jack then replied, "About 5 minutes ago."

Carly looked at the duelist and she replied, "Ariana, who is is creep?"

Ariana then replied, "Some duelist named Nightshroud."

Jack then replied, "One of them former shadow riders that attacked the island Duel Academy, many, many years ago?"

Ariana then replied, "The one and only."

Carly then replied, "Why is he here?"

Nightshroud chuckled and replied, "I'll tell you. Our boss needs rare cards for his collection and your daughter as some of the rarest cards in the game."

Jack then replied, "No chance, buddy. If you somehow win the duel, which you won't, You'll face me for my rarest card, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

_Wow, I always wanted that card for my own use. When I take care of both of them, I'll swipe that card for my own use and leave the boss to get his own rare cards., _Nightshroud thought to himself.

Ariana then replied, "Are you going to take your turn at any time now?"

Nightshroud drew 2 cards (Normal draw and Dragon's Den ability) and replied, "Oh yea. I'll set a monster and I'll set a card as well to end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I reveal my Fairy monster to draw a card.

She flipped the card around and it was a Fairy Golem and she drew another card.

Ariana resumed, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Now, I tribute it for my Fairy Golem!"

As the cute fairy winked and vanished, the mighty fairy-like golem appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light from its twin cannons and a Spear Dragon appeared on the card (1,900/0) and the light blew the bat-like dragon to atoms.

Ariana pointed and Tephys fired a blast of light which struck the dragon hard. It roared and thrashed around before it exploded into a blast of black flames.

(Nightshroud: 6,700LP / Ariana: 6,800LP)

Nightshroud quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Red-Eyes Spirits!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with another loud roar (2,400/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Nightshroud drew 2 cards and replied, "I Play Stamping Destruction to destroy your damn equip!"

The dragon slammed its foot into the ground and the equip shattered to pieces (3,100/1,800 - 2,400/1,800).

(Nightshroud: 6,700LP / Ariana: 6,300LP)

Nightshroud resumed, "I now equip my mighty beast with Dragon Nails! This gives any dark dragon monster 600 ATK!"

The dragon roared as its claws began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Nightshroud resumed, "Lets do it! Attack her Tephys!"

The dragon roared and it fired another ball of black flames and it exploded near the fairy, blowing her to shards.

(Nightshroud: 6,700LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the cave crumbled into a pile of stones. Red Eyes Black Dragon roared in anger as the field returned to the dark park.

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the large controller appeared in mid-air and a couple of the buttons pushed and the golem knelt as the controller vanished.

Nightshroud resumed, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding dragon warrior appeared (2,000/1,200).

Nightshroud resumed, "Lets do it. Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon fired another ball of flames and the golem was blown to pieces when it was struck by the attack.

He pointed again and the Axe Dragonute flew in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and axe cut right through the small fairy and then it reformed again and then the dragon-man knelt.

(Nightshroud: 5,700LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Nightshroud growled and replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I remove my golem from play to draw a card."

She took her Fairy Golem and slid it into her RFP slot and drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "I now activate my facedown Miraculous Descent!"

Suddenly, the golem appeared and knelt (1,200/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "I Now summon the tuner monster Herald of Orange Light!"

As she sat the card down, the small and winged orange orb appeared (300/500).

Ariana resumed, "Now I Tune them together!"

Herald of Orange light suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fairy Golem which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As she sat the card down, the mighty angel of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Carly smiled and replied, "I knew she would summon him sooner or later."

Ariana resumed, "I play Shrink on your dragon!"

The dragon shrunk down (3,100/2,000 - 1,550/2,000)

Ariana resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The fairy went in and sliced his sword into the large dragon's body and it roared before it burst into a explosion of black shards.

(Nightshroud: 4,650LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Ariana resumed, "Avenging Knight Parshath, attack!"

The fairy went and with one swipe of its mighty sword, it cut the dragon right down the middle. The pieces shattered into pixels.

(Nightshroud: 3,250LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared again for the 3rd time (2,400/2,000).

Jack then replied, "Man, how many more times is he going to summon that thing?"

Yusei sighed and replied, "If its his main card, probably alot of times."

Nightshroud resumed, "I play Inferno Fire Blast! Now you take damage equal to my dragons ATK!"!

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack and it struck Ariana.

(Nightshroud: 3,250LP / Ariana: 3,300LP)

Ariana groaned and replied, "That smart."

Nightshroud resumed, "I play Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon and my Red Eyes Together!"

As the two dragons merged together, a large fiery dragon appeared with a roar (3,500/2,000).

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty Meteor Black Dragon!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jack then replied, "Wow, its powerful."

Akiza then replied, "3,500 ATK? Its more powerful then most of your monsters, honey."

Yusei sighed and replied, "I know."

Nightshroud then replied, "This will be fun. Attack her monster with Meteor Fire Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a huge fiery that flew towards Ariana's side of the field and the fairy burst into globules of light as it struck him.

(Nightshroud: 3,250LP / Ariana: 2,400LP)

Nighthshroud laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Ariana quickly replied," I think not! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Suddenly, a pitfall appeared below the dragon and it fell in and then the hole vanished.

Nightshroud growled and replied, "Damn it! Meteor Black Dragon, torch her facedown monster!"

The dragon fired a another large meteor from its mouth and the facedown monster was obliterated before it got to flip up.

Ariana resumed, "That was my Agido that was blown up before it flipped up. I get roll a die and if its good roll, you'll see!"

Suddenly, a large red die appeared on the field and it flipped into the air and landed on the side with 4 white dots on it!

Ariana smiled and replied, "I get a level 4 monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Fairy Huntress appeared (1,900/1,400).

Nightshroud then replied," Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Riyoku!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared on the card (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000) - (1,900/1,400 - 3,650/1,400).

Jack smiled and replied, "Thats our girl."

Carly nodded and replied, "So true, honey."

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Take down that dragon with Crossbow Strike!"

The fairy aimed her crossbow at the dragon and fired 3 golden arrows, each striking it in the stomach. The dragon roared in before it exploded in a fiery blast of smoke and soot.

(Nightshroud: 1,350LP / Ariana: 2,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

The fairy's attack returned to normal (3,650/1,400 - 1,900/1,400).

Nighthshroud drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The fairy fired arrow and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and the arrow blew the dragon to shards.

Suddenly, Magna Drago appeared (1,400/600).

Ariana resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/2,000).

Ariana then replied, "Okay, what are you up to?"

Nightshroud then replied, "You'll see. I summon Red Eyes Black Chick!"

As he sat the card down, a small red egg with a tiny black head coming out of it appeared (800/500).

Nighshroud resumed, "Now, I tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Jack then replied, "What the hell is he Synchro summoning?"

Magna Dragon suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Red Eyes Black Dragon, which transformed into 7 white stars and Red Eyes Black Chick, who transformed into 2 white stars. As this process occurred, Nightshroud clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty beast of underworld, appear now! With your mighty flames and heavy attacks, destroy your foes with your intense fire attacks! Synchro Summon Come Forth...Red Eyes Inferno Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, a dragon much larger then Red Eyes Black Dragon with a roar. It had sharper claws and a jaw of even-sharper teeth. It had 4 large black wings (4,000/3,600).

Jack then replied, "Wow, just wow."

Yusei then replied, "I never heard of this dragon."

Nightshroud then replied, "This card and many others were created by our boss to use for our own use."

Akiza then replied, "Wow."

Nightshroud resumed, "Time to attack. Attack her Archer!"

The dragon fired a blast of black flames and the archer was blown to ashes.

(Nightshroud: 1,350LP / Ariana: 4,300LP)

Nightshroud looked shocked and replied, "What the hell?"

He saw her side of the field and she activated her facedown Nutrient Z card.

Nightshroud growled and replied, "You are very lucky. I'll activate one of its 4 abilites it can use if it destroys a monster in battle. I'll activate the ability to inflict damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

(Nightshroud: 1,350LP / Ariana: 1,250LP)

Nightshroud resumed, "I activate Dragon's Gunfire!"

The dragon fired another blast of flames and the small fairy was incinerated.

Nightshroud resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon Consecrated Light."

As she sat a card down, a small tiny fairy that was glowing appeared (0/0).

Nightshroud laughed and replied, "Are you kidding me?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "Nope. I end my turn now."

Nightshroud drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Nighshroud resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and a Zolga appeared on the card (1,700/1,200) And was blown to pieces.

Nighshroud resumed, "Dragon, destroy that tiny fairy!"

Suddenly, the dragon ignored the command.

Nightshroud then replied, "I said, attack!"

Once again, the dragon did nothing.

Nighshroud growled and replied, "Why the hell won't he attack?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "As long as Consecrated Light is on the field, non of your dark monsters can attack and you also cannot summon any dark monsters and I take no damage with this card at all!"

Nightshroud then replied, "I'm losing because of a tiny fairy? I end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Perfect. I tribute my Cosercrated Light for my Eos, Goddess of Dawn!"

As the tiny fairy vanished, a angel with yellow wings, wearing a pinkish-red toga appeared She had orange hair, yellow eyes, and a rosy glow around her (2,000/1,400).

Nightshroud resumed, "You're kidding, right? My Huge dragon is twice the power of that fairy."

Ariana smiled and replied, "You don't know her ability, do you. When she's summoned and you have a dark monster with higher ATK then her, your monster is destroyed!"

She opened her hands and fired a huge blast of light and that struck the dragon in the chest. It roared and thrashed around before it burst into a explosion of black shards.

Ariana smiled and replied, "That was easy. I Equip my dragon with Megamorph!"

The fairy began to glow (2,000/1,400 - 4,000/1,400).

Nightshroud then replied, "No, this can't be happening to me!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Oh, it is. Eos, attack!"

The fairy fired another blast of light and the dragon was blown to atoms as the light struck it.

(Nightshroud: 0LP / Ariana: 1,250LP)

Suddenly, the dark dragon duelist collapsed to his knees and exploded into a cloud of black smoke, leaving his disk and deck behind.

Ariana sighed and replied, "That was a rough duel."

Jack then replied, "Lets gather those cards for Jesse and suprise her tomorrow."

Ariana smiled and replied, "She'll like that."

She walked up to the disk and grabbed the deck and extra deck from the disk and as she began to walk away, the disk shattered into a pile of black dust.

Carly then replied, "Wierd."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Lets all head home and get some sleep."

Ariana and the rest got on their runners and drove away.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Dragon Nails / Equip Spell Card

Image: a metal-like dragon claw

Equip only to a DARK Dragon-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK.

_Note: This card was first used by Rex Raptor and then by Joey in a few Yugioh episodes. All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Dragon's Heart / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A classic-looking dragon with a glowing ruby where its heart would be.

You cannot Normal Summon a Monster during the turn you use this card. Select three Dragon-Type Monsters from your deck, and send them to the Graveyard. Then, shuffle your deck. Increase the ATK of one Dragon-Type Monster on the field by 1,000 points until the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: This card was used by Nightshroud in the Yugioh GX Episode "The Darkness Within". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Red-Eyes Spirits / Normal Trap Card

Image: Red-Eyes B. Dragon in flight, in a majestic pose.

Activate only when a "Red-Eyes" Monster that you control is destroyed. Special summon that Monster from your Graveyard, disregarding its summoning requirements.

_Note: This card was used by Atticus in unaired episode of Yugioh GX. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Axe Dragonute

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Meteor Black Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Fire/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 2.000/8 Stars

Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Meteor Dragon

_Note: Both of these cards have not been released in the United States yet._

Dragon's Den / Field Spell Card

Image: A large cavern filled to the brim with jewels and gold.

Dragon monsters require one less tribute to summon. If you control a Dragon monster during your Standby Phase, draw one card.

_Note: This card was created by Metal Overlord 2.0. and all creative credit for this card goes to him._

Eos, Goddess of Dawn

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,400/5 Stars

When this card is summoned, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. The monster targeted by this effect must have ATK higher then this card and also must be a DARK monster as well.

_Note: This card was created by Santoryuu and all creative credit goes to him._

Fairy Huntress

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"A female fairy hunter that attacks her enemies with her golden arrows that she seached all over the world for."

Red Wings / Equip Spell Card

Image: Luster Dragon with two glowing red wings in its back.

Equip only to a Dragon-type monster. That monster gains 200 ATK and when your monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Red Eyes Inferno Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 4,000/DEF: 3,600/11 Stars

1 Tuner + "Red Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 non-tuner Dragon monster

This card can only be special summoned by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, apply one of the following effects: 1. Inflict damage to your opponet equal to half of the destroyed monsters ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. 2. Draw 1 card from your deck and inflict 700 damage to your opponet. 3. Remove up to 2 cards in your opponets graveyard from play. 4. Add 1 Dragon-type monster from your graveyard to your hand.

-ooo-

1 Shadow Rider down, many to go. In the next chapter, a old foe of Yusei comes to the school and challenges Jesse to a duel. Can she win against him? Find out in "Paralyzing Chain", coming soon.


	12. Paralyzing Chain

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 12: Paralyzing Chain

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory, A weakened Nightshroud was on his knees infront of Kridley. Nell, Dr. Weissly, Peter and Panik were watching from far away.

Kridley sighed and replied, "You failed us, Nightshroud."

Nightshroud then replied, "I tried, but her damn deck get the best of me!"

Kridley then replied, "Try not to make excuses. Just admit you were not good enough to win."

Nightshroud sighed and replied, "I wasen't good enough to win."

Kridley then replied, "Good to here."

He took a empty card from his pocket and he gasped and replied, "Whats going on?"

Kridley then replied, "Master Kreid says you must be punished somehow."

Suddenly, Nightshroud vanished into a cloud of black smoke which flew into the empty card and seconds later, his image was in the card.

Nell gulped and replied, "Okay..that was unexpected."

Kreid looked at them and replied, "Doesn't that encourage of all you to do better then he did?"

They all nodded to him as Kridley vanished.

Peter then replied, "Okay, that was kinda creepy."

Nell sighed and replied, "Thats the first time I've seen that happen."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Thats why we must succed in our duels."

Panik then replied, "I lost to that Jesse Girl and he did nothing to me."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "You're more like a messenger to see what those kids are doing."

Panik then replied, "I'm more like that Trueman guy that terrorized Jaden and his fiends long ago?"

"More or less, Panik.", Dr. Weissly replied.

Panik sighed and replied, "I"m guess i'm lucky I'm not a card right now."

-ooo-

The next day, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly and Ariana were waiting for Jesse to come down and see the cards that Ariana grabbed from Nightshroud's old deck.

Jack then replied, "These cards will suprise her."

Akiza looked at Ariana and replied, "Great idea to grab his old cards for her to use."

Suddenly, Jesse came downstairs and saw everyone and she replied, "Whats going on?"

Yusei then replied, "We have a little suprise for you."

Suddenly, Ariana took the old cards and placed them on the table and she smilied, "We'd found some dragons you might be intrested in."

Jesse walked up to the table and she looked at them and she gasped and replied,"I've been looking everywhere for these cards! Where'd you get them?"

Ariana then replied, "I Was challenged by some duelist named Nightshroud."

Jesse then replied, "Let me guess, he lost and vanished into a cloud of smoke?"

Akiza then replied, "Yep."

Jesse took her own deck from her pajama pants pocket and she replied, "Can I have some time to myself to redo my deck?"

They all nodded as they left the room.

She smiled and replied, "My deck is going to rock!"

-ooo-

Back at the factory, Dr. Wiessly was at the computer, finishing a cyberduel on screen. He had invented the computer and it allow him to duel anyone with his deck against anyone around the world. He was seeing that how good of a deck he was using. He was dueling online against a opponet from San Juan, Puerto Rico. His opponet used a Karakuri Deck. and he was finishing up and it wasen't going for him at all. He had 1,000 lifepoints left while his opponet had 7,400 left and his opponet had 3 monsters on the field he'd never seen before and he had none. Dr. Weissly had no cards on his side of the field. Nell was watching him from behind his chair.

Dr. Weissly groaned and replied, "Damn, this sucks."

He pushed a button, surrendering the duel to his opponet and then the screen shut down.

Nell then replied, "Tough loss, Weissly."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Most of the cards she used were all new to me. I tried my best to get back in the duel, but it was no good."

Nell then replied, "Karakuri monsters are really tricky to use and are hard to beat in a battle."

Weissly sighed and replied, "I Know, but my deck wasen't good enough to win the duel."

Nell then replied, "Your deck is good, but you need some new cards in to make it even better then before."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What kind of cards do I need?"

Nell then replied, "I can help get and find what you need."

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "That would be great."

-ooo-

About a couple of hours later, Jesse was all done with her brand-spanking new deck.

She smiled and replied, "Now, my deck is now better then before."

Yusei came in and he replied, "Is your deck even better then before, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep, it sure is."

Yusei then replied, "Good to here."

-ooo-

Once again with Nells help, Dr. Weissly challenged the same Karakuri duelist again...and about 1 hour after it started, he lost again.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Damn, lost again."

Nell then replied, "You did better then your last duel."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I know, but I need to learn some more about those cards she uses. They can be tricky."

Nell thenr eplied, "You should find a easier duelist to face."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Eh, its worth a try."

-ooo-

Later that night, outside of the Fudo house, a large chubby man with wrinkley black skin, a grey-haired beard and a hat appeared. He had a duel disk on his arm. It was the former chief of the Facility, Chief Armstrong."

He growled and replied, "Thanks to you, Yusei. I lost my damn job! I'm challenging your kid to a duel!"

He looked at his disk and he replied, "You have beatened my old deck, Yusei. But with those extra cards I bought and found, I'll be unstoppable!"

-ooo-

The next day at the academy, Jesse and Ariana were talking with Moriko and Trina. Once again, Nell was about 3 tables away from them, reading a book she borrowed from the library a couple of days ago.

Moriko then replied, "You beat that old Shadow Rider in a duel? Impressive."

Trina then replied, "Was it a hard duel?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure was. But I tough it out and won."

Jesse then replied, "She even gave some cards from his deck after she won them in her duel. My Dragon deck is more powerful then ever."

Moriko then replied, "I Want to test your better deck."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Okay then."

Suddenly, Armstrong came into the area and he replied,"Where's Jesse Fudo?"

Jesse stood up and replied, "That'll be me. Who are the heck are you?"

Armstrong then replied, "I'm Alton Armstrong, former head of the Facility."

Ariana then replied, "I've heard of you. Yusei battled him with a deck made from the cards of the immates rhere..and won."

Armstrong growled and replied, "Thats why I came! I Want to cream her in a duel!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "That'll never happen! Lets do it."

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Lets duel!", both of them shouted.

(Armstrong: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I"ll begin with 1 monster facedown and a card facedown. I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I Summon Iron Chain Repairman!"

As he sat the card down, a chubby muscular man with a large hammer appeared (1,600/1,200).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown!"

The warrior went in and a red Wyrm appeared on the card (1,700/1,600) and was sqaushed flat when the warrior slammed its hammer onto the dragon.

Armstrong smiled and replied, "When ever my monster destroy your monster in battle, you take 300 damage!"

Jesse then replied, "Maybe, but when Red Wyrm is destroyed, you take 500 damage!"

(Armstrong: 7,500LP / Jesse: 7,700LP)

Armstrong sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal-like dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his Repairman with Crystal Flames!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames..

Armstrong quickly replied, "I activate my Soul Anchor Trap! I take the damage, but my Repairman is safe!"

The dragon fired its attacks and the flames reflected off of its body.

(Armstrong: 7,200LP / Jesse: 7,700LP)

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my tun."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I activate Paralyzing Chain!"

The spell card appeared on the field.

Armstrong resumed, "I summon my Iron Chain Snake!"

As he sat the card down, a large long chain with a snakes head appeared (800/1,100).

Armstrong resumed, "Snake, coil yourself around her Dragon!"

The snake wrapped its body around the dragon (1,900/1,600 - 1,100/800).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went and with one slam of its sword, smashed the dragon and the snake to pieces.

(Armstrong: 7,200LP / Jesse: 6,900LP)

Armstrong resumed, "If a monster with a Iron Chain Snake equipped to is destroyed, you lose a card from the top of your deck equal to the level of your monster! Discard them now!"

She took the top 4 cards of her deck (Which were Spined Lindworm, Rush Recklessly, Sphere of Choas and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave) slid the cards into her graveyard.

Armstrong smiled and replied, "Now you lose 300 ATK each time you have to discard a card!"

(Armstrong: 7,200LP / Jesse: 6,600LP)

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared (1,300/2,000) and knelt.

Jesse resumed, "I activate Stampeding Destruction!"

The card appeared on the field.

Armstrong smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I Activate Dark Bribe!"

As she drew a card, the spell card shattered.

Jesse resumed, "I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I summon Another Repairman!"

As he sat the card down, a twin of the first repairman appeared (1,600/1,200).

Armstrong resumed, "I activate its ability and special summon a Iron Chain Snake to the field!"

As he slammed its hammer onto the ground, the chain snake appeared (800/1,100).

He pointed and the snake curled around the dragon (1,300/2,000 - 500/1,300).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged and slammed its hammer into the dragon, blowing it to pieces.

She took the top 4 cards of her deck (Which were Choas-End Master, Cleansing Water, a 2nd Red Wyrm and a Lord of Dragons) and slid the cards into her graveyard.

(Armstrong: 7,200LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Masked Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the facedown card vanished, the mighty emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his unequipped Repairman!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and it struck the bulky warrior. He staggered back before exploding into shards.

(Armstrong: 6,400LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I will set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I play my facedown card, Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Iron Chain Coil appeared and wrapped around the dragon (2,400/1,400 - 1,600/600).

Armstrong resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The warriors hammer began to glow (1,600/1,200 - 2,300/1,400).

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The the storm began and the Snake was blown to pieces (1,600/600 - 2,400/1,400) and the dragon fired a blast of flames that struck the Warrior.

(Armstrong: 6,300LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Armstrong growled and replied, "Damn you! I set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Luster Dragon, Choas-End Master, Sphere of Choas, Lord of Dragons and one of his Red Wyrm's and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Jesse resumed, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the Paralyzing Chain card was blown to pieces and the Anchor card was wiped out as well.

Jesse resumed, "I now summon Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and the warrior was blown to shards.

(Armstrong: 5,500LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Jesse resumed, "Attack his facedown monster with Cyclone Blast"

The dragon fired its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the attack blew the jar to pieces.

(Armstrong: 5,000LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Both discarded the only cards in their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Iron Chain Coil!"

As he sat the card down, the odd-looking machine with a sphere for a head appeared (1,100/1,800).

Armstrong resumed, "I play Double Summon for another Iron Chain Snake!"

As he sat the card down, a chain-like snake appeared (800/1,100).

Armstrong resumed, "I tune both of my monsters together!"

Iron Chan Coil suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Iron Chain Snake, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Armstrong clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of chains, blast away with your mighty attacks. With your power chain attacks, you'll crush your foes and be victorious! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Iron Chain Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, a dragon with rust-colored skin, a chain around its neck and bat-like wings appeared (2,500/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "Great, another dragon I don't have!"

Armstrong smiled and replied, "I'll make a duel with you. I'll bet my Iron Chain Dragon against your Light & Darkness Dragon!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "I love crazy offers, so its a deal."

Armstrong resumed, "Okay then. Attack his Luster Dragon #2!"

The dragon opened and fired a blast of pure energy that blew the dragon to atoms.

(Armstrong: 5,000LP / Jesse: 6,200LP)

Armstrong resumed, "Discard the top 3 cards!"

She took the top 3 cards off her deck (Which were Tyrant Dragon, a Twin-headed Behemoth and a Totem Dragon) and slid the cards into her graveyard.

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll do it."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Iron Chain Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a machine with chains for arms and a legs appeared with a chain-like sword in its hand (1,700/1,500).

Armstrong smiled and replied, "As long as this card is on the field, you cannot activate your facedown cards!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "Great..just great."

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Solider, attack!"

The machine went in slashed the dragon and it shattered into pixilated shards.

Armstrong resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired another blast of pure energy that struck Jesse.

(Armstrong: 5,000LP / Jesse: 3,700LP)

She took the top 3 cards of her decks and discarded them

Armstrong laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I end my turn now"

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

As he sat the card down, Luster Dragon #2 appeared and knelt (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute it for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the crystal dragon vanished, a large dragon with green skin appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,800/1,800).

Armstrong gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his Dragon!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of wind that struck the dragon hard. It roared as it collapsed to the ground and burst into a explosion of pixels.

(Armstrong: 3,700LP / Jesse: 3,700LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my soldier to defense mode and I'll set a card as well to end my turn."

Jesse resumed, "Hate to tell you this, but my monster has a trample ability! Smash his soldier!"

The dragon launched another blast of wind that blew the solider to pieces.

(Armstrong: 1,400LP / Jesse: 3,700LP)

Armstrong quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Iron Chain Soldier appeared (1,700/1,300).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Iron Chain Coil appeared (1,100/1,800).

Armstrong resumed, "I tune both of them!"

Iron Chan Coil suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Iron Chain Soldier, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Armstrong clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty fiend of chains, come forth and strike down your foes with your intense claw and chain attacks! Smash them to pieces with with your heavy attacks! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Iron Chain Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, a robot version of Summoned Skull appeared..with rust-colored bones and large chain-like arms with sharp clawed hands (2,800/2,800).

Jesse then replied, "I never heard of this card."

Armstrong smiled and replied, "I had this card when I dueled your father in the Facility, but I never got a chance to use it. I activate its ability. I can remove 1 Iron Chain monster from play to cut the ATK of 1 monster on the field in half!"

Strong Wind Dragon roared (3,800/1,800 - 1,900/1,800).

He resumed, "Attack!"

The fiend went in and clawed the dragon across the chest and it roared as it burst into pixels.

(Armstrong: 1,400LP / Jesse: 2,800LP)

Armstrong resumed, "Now, my beast forces you to discard the top 2 cards of your deck!"

She took the top two cards of her deck and discarded them.

Armstrong smiled and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Archfiend, attack!"

The metal fiend launched its fist at the facedown monster and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and was smashed to pieces.

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Armstrong pointed and the machine went in and rammed its rod into Jesse's stomach.

(Armstrong: 1,400LP / Jesse: 950LP)

Jesse quickly replied,"I activate my facedown card, Damage Condensor!"

As she discarded a Vice Dragon from her hand to the graveyard, Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Armstrong then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate my Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Iron Chain Dragon appeared (2,500/1,300).

Armstrong resumed, "How will that card help?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "I'll show you. I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to summon the rarest card I own and won at a dragon tournement!"

As the two monsters nodded to each other and vanished, a dragon-like warrior with huge wings and a large sword appeared (3,300/2,000).

Jesse smiled and replied, "May I introduce you to **_Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste_**!"

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Moriko then replied, "Damn, that has to be one of the rarest cards ever made!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yes it is. I activate my Shrink!"

The fiend shrank down (2,800/2,800 - 1,400/2,800).

Armstrong gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Jesse then replied, "This ends now! Attack his Iron Chain Archfiend with Draconic Sword Slash!"

The dragon warrior went in and made 3 slashes of its sword and as the knight returned to its side of the field, the fiend exploded into scrap metal.

(Armstrong: 0LP / Jesse: 950LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Cool duel."

Jesse walked up to him and replied, "You owe me the dragon."

He sighed as he took the card out of his graveyard and gave it to her and he then replied, "Sorry for bothering you and friends."

As Jesse slid the card into her Extra Deck, he turned around and left the area.

Trina then replied, "Her dragon deck is a really good one."

Moriko then replied, "Maybe, I'm not ready to duel her dragon deck yet."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Soul Anchor / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A wounded warrior collapsing with a glowing anchor made of energy coming out of his chest.

Select 1 face-up monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle, and cannot change its battle position. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

_Note: This card was used by Armstrong in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Lockdown Duel (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Iron Chain Soldier

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When another "Iron Chain" monster is on the field, your opponet cannot activate facedown spell or trap cards during your turn.

Iron Chain Archfiend

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/7 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, your opponet sends the top 2 cards of their deck to the graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove 1 "Iron Chain" monster in your graveyard from play to cut the ATK of 1 monster on your opponets side in half until the end phase of the current turn.

-ooo-

Another great win for Jesse. In the next chapter, Yusei duels that chef to decide what the chef gets. Can Yusei remain one of the best duelists in the world? Find out in "Starlight Road", coming soon.


	13. Starlight Road

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 13: Starlight Road

-ooo-

Jesse and Ariana were back at the Fudo household, talking about Jesse's duel.

Yusei then replied, "You beat Armstrong in a duel? Wow."

Jesse smiled as she took Iron Chain Dragon from her extra deck and showed it to Yusei and he replied, "You won that card from him?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Sure did. I bet my Light & Darkness Dragon to win it."

Yusei then replied, "Intresting duel."

Ariana then replied, "He used a different Iron Chain monster that we've never seen before."

Yusei then replied, "What was it called?"

Jesse then replied, "It was called Iron Chain Archfiend. It was a powerful monster."

Yusei then replied, "How'd you beat it?"

Jesse then replied, "I used Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to destroy that machine."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Well done, Jesse. That is a really hard card to summon. But if used right, its a very powerful monster."

Jesse then replied, "I used his Iron Chain Dragon and my Warrior Dai Grepher to make that dragon."

Akiza then replied, "Most impressive, baby girl."

Ariana then replied, "It was a impressive duel to watch."

Yusei then replied, "I decided to duel you in a week from this Saturday, Jesse."

Jesse then replied, "You really mean it?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Yea, I do. You look like you're ready to duel your hardest, Jesse."

Akiza nodded and replied, "I think so too."

Jesse smiled and replied, "It will be a impressive duel to say at least."

Ariana then replied, "Can me and my folks come watch?"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Of course they can. They are my friends as well."

Ariana then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-

Meanwhile that night, Armstrong was at a bar, moping about his loss to Jesse.

He sighed and replied, "I can't believe I lost two duels to that punk! No far at all. I tried my best, but it wasen't good enough, I guess."

Suddenly, the bartender came to him and replied, "What'll be, Armstrong?"

He sighed and replied, "A beer and a bowl of pretzels, please."

The bartender sighed and replied, "That'll be 10 bucks, please."

He looked through his pockets and he replied, "I'm a little..."

"I'll pay for it.", a voice was heard.

He turned around and Panik was right there with two 20 dollar bills in his hand and he walked up to him and he handed him the dollar bills and the bartender replied, "Okay then. Anything for you?"

Panik then replied, "A beer will be fine."

Panik handied him the beer and The bartender nodded and walked away.

Armstrong then replied, "Why'd you pay for my bill?"

Panik then replied, "I need a strong duelist like yourself to help me and my group out."

Armstrong sighed and replied, "Save it. I just lost my best card in a duel against Yusei Fudo's daughter."

Panik smiled as he took out two Iron Chain Dragons from his pocket and placed them on the bar and Armstrong then replied, "Wow."

Panik nodded and replied, "Thanks. It took me a while to get two of them, but it was worth it in the end."

The bartender sat the beers down and he replied, "There you go."

Panik then replied, "Keep the change as your tip."

The bartender smiled as he walked away with his large tip.

Armstrong looked at him and replied, "You just gave him a 25 dollar tip."

Panik then replied, "Nothing to worry about about. We have plenty of money."

Armstrong then replied, "Okay then."

He looked at him and replied, "Want to join?"

Armstrong sighed and replied, "Not much work in New Domino City for me. Fine, I accept your offer to join."

Panik nodded as he took a sip of his beer and he sighed and replied, "Good stuff."

-ooo-

The next day, Yusei was going over his deck that he'd be using against the chef on Saturday. He had one more day to get it ready.

Yusei then replied, "This deck has won me many duels and I'm not giving up until I win the duel for myself. I can do it."

He looked at his Extra Deck and he replied, "I won't use my Stardust Dragon's evolved forms, but I'll use the dragon itself plus other cards I have."

He want back to fixing it up.

-ooo-

Later on at the Factory, Armstrong was walking with Kridley. Peter, Nell and Dr. Weissly were listening from a couch (Panik loathed the dark, so he went into hiding until it got dark).

Kridley then replied, "You now understand our rules, right?"

Armstrong slowly nodded to him.

Kridley then replied, "Good. You now have access to our card vault and money accounts. Make sure no one finds out about us."

Armstrong then replied, "Yes, sir."

Kridley looked at the others and he replied, "Make sure you tell him everything about us."

They both nodded as Kridley vanished from the room.

Nell got up and he walked up to Armstrong and she replied, "Ready to see our vault?"

Armstrong nodded as they walked away towards the vault.

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I hope this guy can be a good help to us."

Peter then replied, "He has a good deck, but he needs better cards to make it a stronger deck."

-ooo-

Behind the factory, was a small storage area with a locked door.

Armstrong then replied, "Where's the vault?"

She smiled as took her key out and unlocked the door and she replied, "Take a peek inside."

He went inside and he saw the walls were covered in all sorts of cards. They were no doubles of any card.

Nell smiled and replied, "You like what you see?"

Armstrong then replied, "I can use any of these cards?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Kridley said it was okay. So, have fun."

Suddenly, the door behind him closed and he then replied, "Time to make the best deck ever made!"

-ooo-

About 2 hours later, Yusei had finished his deck and it was ready for his duel against Head Chef Jio on Saturday.

He sighed and replied, "Now my deck is ready to take him down."

Suddenly, Akiza came in and she smiled and replied, "Finished with your deck, baby?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Sure am. My deck is ready to go."

Akiza then replied, "Any idea of what kind of deck Jio uses?"

Yusei then replied, "No idea. Knowing him, it can be any kind of deck."

Suddenly, Jesse came in and she replied, "Ready for your duel, dad?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Jesse then replied, "You'll do just fine. You have a excellent deck, dad."

Yusei nodded and replied, "I know I do."

He looked at Akiza and repleid, "Dinner ready, my dear?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Yep. My Black Rose sushi rolls are ready to be eatened with a side of that rice that Jesse likes."

Jesse smiled and repleid, "Yay!"

She quickly ran down the stairs.

Yusei sighed and replied, "Thats are girl."

Akiza nodded as the two went downstairs.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory, Nell and Panik were doing a simulated online duel. Weissly and Armstrong were watching from a nearby bench. Panik had his King of the Dark (2,500/1,530) and 500 lifepoints left and Nell had a powerful synchro called XX-Saber Gatmuz (3,100/2,600) on the field as well as 6,400 lifepoints.

Armstrong then replied, "This is very intresting to watch and duel.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Sure is. I invented this system that we can practice our dueling skills."

Armstrong then replied, "Thats good to here.

Nell smiled and replied, "My XX-Saber Gatmuz attacks your fiend!"

On the screen, The huge beast-warrior went in and cleaved the fiend in two with a slice of its mighty sword, knocking Panik's lifepoints down to zero.

Nell smiled and replied, "I win this duel."

Panik groaned and replied, "You got lucky. My deck is'ny completely done yet."

Suddenly, Peter came in and he replied, "I've got news from that cafe near the Fudo house."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What is it?"

Peter then replied, "The head chef and Yusei are going to have a duel tomorrow afternoon to decide if the chef gets what he wants."

Suddenly, Kridley appeared and then replied, "That is good news."

He looked at Nell and replied, "You and Peter go there undercover and take good notes. That way, we can see what they can do."

He vanished again.

Nell looked at Peter and replied, "Ready to do this?"

Peter nodded and replied, "Lets do it."

-ooo-

That next day, a large crowd gathered in the parking lot of the restaurant to watch a great duel. Jesse, Akiza, Ariana, Jack and Carly were watching duel from a nearby picnic bench that Carliso and his waiters brought out.

Carliso looked at Akiza and replied, "You like this table, Akiza?"

Akiza then replied, "Of course I do."

Jio smiled and replied, "Ready for this, Yusei?"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Of course I am."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jio: 8,000LP / Yusei: 8,000LP)

Yusei then replied, "Start us off."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll be my only turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon Max Warrior!"

As he sat he card down, a warrior with a a long staff shaped like a tuning fork appeared (1,800/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a small primate with a spear in its hand appeared (700/300) and with slash of of its weapon, the small primate-like warrior was blown to pixels.

Jio smiled and replied, "When Shien's Footsoldier is destroyed, I Can special summon a level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck and I choose Six Samurai - Yaichi!"

As he sat the card down, a samurai with a bow & arrow appeared (1,500/1,000).

Yusei then replied, "FIne with me. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

The warrior weakened a bit (1,800/1,000 - 900/500).

Jio drew a card and replied, "I summon The Six Samurai - Zanji!"

As he sat the card down, the samurai of light appeared (1,800/1,300).

Jio resumed, "I activate Yaichi's ability. By not letting him battle this turn, I Can destroy 1 one of your facedown cards! I Choose the one on the left!"

The warrior fired a arrow and impaled the card. His facedown Defense Draw lifted and shattered.

Jio smiled and replied, "Should of guessed. Attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the warrior with his glowing weapon and the weakened warrior burst into pixels.

(Jio: 8,000LP / Yusei: 7,100LP)

Jio smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I'll summon Six Samurai - Kamon!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery samurai appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jio resumed, "Yaichi, again!"

The samurai fired another and it impaled the facedown card, blowing it to pieces.

Yusei then replied, "Thanks! When Limiter Overload is destroyed in anyway, I Can special summon my Speed Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior with roller blades in its boots appeared and knelt (900/500).

Jio resumed, "Okay then. Kamon, attack!"

The samurai lit a dynamite stick and tossed and a hedgehog with bolts coming out of its back appeared (800/800) and stick exploded, blowing the hedgehog to pieces.

Jio resumed, "Zanji, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed his weapon into the warriors chest. The warrior gave out a moan and shattered.

Jio resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat he card down, Yusei's favorite tuner monster appeared (1,300/500).

Yusei resumed, "I use its ability to special summon Speed Warrior!"

Suddenly, the warrior returned and knelt (900/500).

Yusei resumed, "Since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can bring back Quilbot Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, the small hedgehog appeared and knelt (800/800).

Yusei resumed, "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Quillbolt Hedehog, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the recycled Synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

Yusei resumed, "It now gains the ATK of all level 2 or lower monsters!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (2,300/1,300 - 3,200/1,300).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in towards Yaichi and with one hard punch, the samurai was blown to shards.

(Jio: 6,100LP / Yusei: 7,100LP)

Yusei nodded and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jio drew a card and replied, "Zanji, attack!"

The warrior went in and with quick slice of his sword, the defending warrior was blasted into pixels.

Jio resumed, "I'll set 2 of my own cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and.."

Jio quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and Yusei's monsters stopped in their tracks.

Yusei resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, the aged warrior appeared (2,100/800).

Jio resumed, "I now play A. Forces!"

Suddenly, The Grandmaster began to glow (2,100 - 2,700/800) and so did Kamon (1,500/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) and Zanji (1,800/1,300 - 2,400/1,300).

Jio resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The warrior went in (2,700/800 - 3,400/800) and slashed the synchro with his sword. The synchro collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards.

Jio resumed, "Kamon, attack!"

The warrior tossed his dynamite and Skelengel appeared (900/500) and was incinerated when the the dynamite exploded near it.

As he drew a card from his deck, Zanji came in and struck Yusei down with his weapon.

(Jio: 6,100LP / Yusei: 4,700LP)

Yusei groaned and replied, "Man, that smarts."

Jio smiled and replied, "Take that, Yusei. I End my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Junk Warrior appeared (2,300/1,300).

Yusei resumed, "I tribute it for my Turret Warrior!"

As the Synchro vanished, the mighty warrior of the earth appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

Jio gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse then replied, "Just when you think is going bad for him, he always make somesort of good move."

Akiza smiled and replied, "I admire his dueling skills."

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of shells towards the Grandmaster..but Kamon got in the way of the attack and he exploded into a burst of fiery shards.

(Jio: 5,300LP / Yusei: 4,700LP)

Yusei then replied, "I knew that ability. I'll set another card and that'll do it for me."

As Jio drew a card, Yusei's facedown Dust Tornado activated and blew the A. Forces card to bits, weaking the remaining warriors (2,500/800 - 2,100/800) - (2,200/1,300 - 1,800/1,300).

Jio resumed, "I summon Chamberlain of the Six Samurai in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a samurai with robotic parts appeared and knelt (300/2,000).

Jio resumed, "I'll Switch my other warriors to defense mode and Now go right to my end phase so that I can activate my other facedown card, Feudal Tariff. I pay 1,000 lifepoints to draw a card for every Six Samurai monster I have."

He drew 3 cards from his deck.

(Jio: 4,300LP / Yusei: 4,700LP)

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do this! Gearfried, attack Zanji!"

The warrior went in and slashed the samurai of light and he shattered into shards of light.

Yusei pointed and the rocky warrior fired a barrage of shells that struck the grandmaster and he burst into shards.

Yusei resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the warriors appeared with a bow & arrow (400/1,800).

Jio resumed, "Now, I tune both of them together!"

Kagemusha of the Six Samurai suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Chamberlain of the Six Samurai, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Jio clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty samurai leader comes forth and leads his army to victory! With his mighty sword, he'll be victorius in destroying his foe! Synchro Summon! Attack now..Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!"_

As he sat the card down, a mighty shogun with a longsword and a red armor appeared (2,500/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "I didn't know that the Six Samurai had tuners and Synchros."

Akiza then replied, "I heard another set of Six Samurai monsters was released as well."

Jio nodded and replied, "I have them in a 2nd deck. This has always been my main deck for a long time now. I play Shrink!"

Turret Warrior warrior began to shrink (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000).

Jio resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Turret Warrior!"

The warrior went in and with quick slice of its mighty, it cleaved the rocky warrior right down the middle with its sword. The pieces shattered into dust.

(Jio: 4,300LP / Yusei: 3,950LP)

Jio smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Gearfried to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown as well to end my turn."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai appeared (2,100/800).

Jio resumed, "I now summon the mighty leader of the Six Samurai!"

In a burst a fire, the mighty leader of the Six Samurai appeared (2,500/2,400).

Jio resumed, "Lets do it. Shi En, attack!"

The warrior went and slashed the iron knight with his mighty sword. The knight staggered backwards and shattered into shards.

Jio resumed, "Grandmaster, attack!"

The warrior went in and a large bulky warrior appeared on the card (800/1,200) and the warriors sword was blocked.

Yusei then replied, "Once per turn, my Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed in battle."

Jio then replied, "Shien, finish it off!"

The warrior went in and slammed his sword into its foe, blasting the rocky warrior to pieces.

Jio smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jio drew a card and replied, "Granmaster, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Sonic Chick appeared on the card (300/300) and the warrior retreated.

Jio then replied, "A minor setback. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play Tuning!"

As the spell appeared, the warrior swung his sword and wave of magic came out of the blade and cut the card in two pieces.

Jio then replied, "Its one of Shi En's abilites."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a monster and that'll do it."

Jio drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

Shi En went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the warrior cut the jar in two pieces.

Yusei drew 5 cards and Jio discarded the final card in his hand as well.

Jio then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate another Tuning!"

As he activated the spell, Shi En cut it in two pieces as well.

Yusei resumed, "With that out of the way, I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Junk Synchron appeared (1,300/500).

Jio smiled and replied, "Nice one, Yusei."

Yusei resumed, "I kinda of figured you can only use that ability once per turn. I Now summon Justice Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with golden armor and a powerful-looking sword appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jesse smiled and replied, "He has 8 levels worth of monsters!"

Ariana smiled as well and replied, "We all now what he's going to synchro summon!"

Akiza nodded and replied, "Its the rarest card we own, other then my Black Rose Dragon."

Yusei resumed, "I now tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 1 Sonic Chick and Level 4 Justice Bringer!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into 2 green virtual rings. The two rings went through Sonc Chick, which transformed into two white star and through Justice Bringer, who transformed into 4 white stars . As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!"_

As he sat the card down, The legendary dragon of the Fudo family appeared with a roar (2,500/2,000).

Jio then replied, "Wow, I knew you'd summon that beast sooner or later."

-ooo-

Meanwhile farther away from the group, Nell & Peter were in shock as they saw the mighty dragon.

Nell then replied, "This is my first time seeing that mighty card in a duel."

Peter sighed and replied, "I've seen pictures of it, but this is the first time I've seen in person."

-ooo-

Yusei then replied, "Stardust Dragon, attack his Grandmaster with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon roared as it launched its powerful attack and it struck its target, blowing the grandmaster into particles.

(Jio: 3,900LP / Yusei: 3,950LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn with 2 facedowns."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Shi En with Legendary Murasame Blade!"

Suddenly, Shien's sword began to glow (2,500/1,400 - 3,300/1,400).

Jesse sighed and replied, "No."

Jio resumed, "Shi En, attack!"

the warrior went in and charged in towards the dragon..

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Jar of Greed!"

The trap flipped up.

Jio then replied, "Why would you do that?"

Yusei smiled pointed to his dragon.

Jio then replied, "Wait..DON'T!"

It was too late. The mighty warrior swung his sword and then Stardust Dragon vanished into particles of light and they flew into the warrior and then Shi En was blasted into shards and then Yusei drew his card.

Jio then replied, "Now your unprotected!"

The warrior swung his sword and a wave of flames came out and struck Yusei.

(Jio: 3,900LP / Yusei: 1,450LP)

Jio smiled and replied, "You're almost done! I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared (2,500/2,000).

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play Shrink!"

The Shien began to shrink (2,500/2,400 - 1,250/2,400).

Yusei resumed, "Stardust Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its trademark attack and it struck the warrior and he burst into a explosion of flames.

(Jio: 2,650LP / Yusei: 1,450LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jio drew a card and replied, "I play my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Great Shogun Shien appeared (2,500/2,400).

Jio resumed, "I now play my Shrink."

Stardust began to shrink (2,500/2,000 - 1,250/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "I'm afraid this is it for Dad's dragon."

Akiza then replied, "I Believe so."

Jio pointed and the warrior swung his sword and flames came out of the sword and covered the dragon from top to bottom. Seconds later, the mighty dragon shattered into triangles.

(Jio: 2,650LP / Yusei: 200LP)

Jio then replied, "Next turn this duel ends. Your turn, Yusei."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Synchro Spirits. I remove my dragon from play to special summon the monsters I used to Synchro Summon it."

As he took his Stardust Dragon and slid it into RFP slot, Junk Synchron (1,300/500), Justice Bringer (1,700/1,000) and Sonic Chick appeared (300/300).

Yusei resumed, "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Sonic Chick."

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Sonic Chick, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty arm of power, power up my monsters with your power of the light! Synchro Summon...Armory Arm!"_

As he sat the card down, somsort of robotic clawed-arm appeared (1,800/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I equip it to Justice Bringer!"

Suddenly, the arm opened up and it slid into the warriors arm and he looked at it and nodded (1,700/1,000 - 2,700/1,000).

Jio gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Yusei then replied, "Lets do this! Attack his Shien!"

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into the stomach of the mighty warrior. He collasped to one knee and exploded in a burst of flames.

(Jio: 2,450LP / Yusei: 200LP)

Yusei then replied, "When a monster equipped to Armory Arm is destroyed, the opponet takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

The fist opened up and fired a ball of energy that struck Jio in the chest.

(Jio: 0LP / Yusei: 200LP)

The crowd cheered as the duel ended.

Jesse smiled and replied, "I knew dad could do it."

Akiza nodded and replied, "He knows how to put on a great duel."

Ariana then replied, "That was a sweet duel to watch."

Jack nodded and replied, "I enjoyed what Yusei kick some butt."

Carly then replied, "So did I, Jack."

Yusei walked up to Jio and he smiled and replied, "Great Duel, Jio."

Jio smiled back and replied, "Likewise, Yusei. I enjoyed it alot."

Jio looked at Carliso and he replied, "I'll go back to my normal pay without any more trouble."

Carliso sighed and replied, "It was a great duel, so I'll give up a 6% pay raise."

Jio then replied, "Thanks, sir."

Carliso looked at Yusei and replied, "Want to come in for a free meal? Jack, Carly and Ariana is invited as well."

Yusei smiled and replied, "We'll like that alot."

The crowd cheered once again as they all went inside of the cafe.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Synchro Spirits / Normal Trap Card

Image: Junk Synchron & White Magician Pikeru glowing with the shadowly spirit of Junk Warrior behind them.

Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play. Then, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

_Note: This card was first used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Second Round Showdown (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Feudal Tariff / Normal Trap Card

Image: The Goblin of Greed handing a bag of gold to Six Samurai Zanji, who is accompanied by two retainers.

You may only activate this card during the End Phase of your turn. Pay 1,000 Life Points. Draw 1 card for each face-up "Six Samurai" Monster you control.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

-ooo-

Yusei can put on a great show of a duel. In the next chapter, Trina and Moriko go for another duel and they get bothered in the park by a gambler that knew her parents. Can Trina's agents take him down? Find out in "Lucky Chance", coming soon.


	14. Lucky Chance

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 14: Lucky Chance

-ooo-

The gang was finishing up the meal that Jio served them.

Yusei then replied, "Thank you again Jio for such a great meal."

Jio smiled and replied, "Hey, you deserve it. That was a incredible duel."

Yusei nodded and replied, "It sure was."

Jesse then replied, "Dad, you managed to summon 3 different Synchros in one duel...with the same tuner monster!"

Yusei then replied, "I was proud of that myself."

Akiza then replied, "That was impressive to say at least, dear."

Yusei looked at her and replied, "I know."

Carliso looked at Jio and he replied, "Will you lock everything up before you leave?"

Jio nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Carliso then replied, "Good. I have a bad headache right now, so I'm heading home to take something for it and get a nap in."

Jio then replied, "See you later, sir."

Carliso looked a Yusei and replied, "Once again, that was a great duel to watch, Yusei."

Yusei nodded as Carliso left the cafe.

Jio then replied, "Okay then. About 2 more hours and then I'll close the place up."

Jack then replied, "Great plan. Today was a exciting day for all of us."

Carly yawned and replied, "I'm getting tired myself."

Ariana then replied, "We'll never forget this day for a long time to come."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the park, Chad was dueling Michelle the Elf duelist. Chad had a Maternal Junk (1,600/1,400 - 3,100/1,400) in attack mode, Paternal Junk (300/1,500) and Kid Junk (300/500) in defense postion as well as 1 facedown card. Michelle had 2 Mystical Elfs (800/2,000 x2) in defense postion and 1 card facedown. It was Chad's turn.

(Michelle: 4,700LP / Chad: 3,200LP)

Chad drew a card and replied, "Maternal Junk, attack!"

The machine father and punched one of the elfs, blowing it to shards of light.

Chad resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Elf and Mystical Elf!"

As the two merged, the mighty Empress Elf appeared (2,800/2,800).

Chad then replied, "My monster is stronger."

Michelle then replied, "I activate my facedown Shrink!"

As the spell flipped up, Maternal Junk began to shrink (3,100/1,400 - 1,550/1,400).

Michelle resumed, "Attack!"

The elf fired its attack and Maternal Junk was blown to pieces. Kid Junk looked like he was about to cry.

(Michelle: 4,700LP / Chad: 1,950LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, Yusei Fudo's favorite tuner monster appeared (1,300/500).

Chad resumed, "I tune all 3 of my monsters!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into 2 green virtual rings. The two rings went through Kid Junk, which transformed into one white star and through Paternal Junk, who transformed into 4 white stars. As this process occurred, Chad clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"_

As he sat the card down,The mighty Junk monster appeared (2,600/2,000).

Michelle gulped and replied, "No.."

Chad smiled and replied, "You know his ability then."

The synchro fired a wave of sharp blades that cut though the Empress and Michelles facedown card. Suddenly, the Empress exploded in a fiery burst of light and the facedown card (Which was a Call of the Haunted) split in half and shattered.

Chad resumed, "Junk Destroyer, attack her directly!"

The huge warrior went in and punched Michelle in the stomach.

(Michelle: 1,900LP / Chad: 1,950LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Chad drew a card and replied, "I summon Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, the junky warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Chad resumed, "Lets do it. Blader, attack!"

The machine went in and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and was blown to shards when the machine struck him.

Chad resumed, "Destroyer, end this duel."

The mighty synchro went in and punched Michelle in the chest again.

(Michelle: 0LP / Chad: 1,950LP)

Chad smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel, Michelle."

Michelle nodded and replied, "Sure was. Thanks for meeting me this late at the park."

Chad nodded and replied, "Not a problem, Michelle."

Michelle then replied, "I Gotta go."

She walked to her runner and drove and Chad did as well.

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the cafe, Carliso was in office, going over some paperwork. He had came back after Jio closed it up for the night to some light work.

He sighed and replied, "That duel today made my cafe a more popular place for duelists to have a snack. At least Jio won't give me any trouble.

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the backdoor.

He sighed and replied, "Here we go again."

He got up from his desk and left the office and he walked towards the backdoor and opened up and behind the door was Nell and Kridley.

He then replied, "What can I do for you two..or Kreid?"

Kridley then replied, "Do you have the money?"

He nodded as he took a nearby milk crate and inside was about $50,000 dollars in it and he replied, "50 grand, right?"

Kridley nodded as he took the money from the crate and he replied, "Do you need any protection for your cafe, Carliso?"

Carliso then replied, "I'm good for now."

Nell then replied, "Thanks to us two, you have the best ingredients in the world plus we're watching this place from the factory."

Carliso then replied, "I know. I thank Master Kreid for all of this wonderful stuff I"ve got in the past."

Nell slowly nodded and replied, "So true."

Kridley then replied, "If need anything at all, Let us know by a call to the factory."

Carliso sighed and replied, "Will do."

Suddenly, both vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Carliso sighed again and replied, "I Can't believe I'm selling out to the best duelists in the world...for money and protection. If Jio knew about it.."

He slowly closed the door behind him.

-ooo-

The next day, Moriko and Trina had invited Jesse and Ariana to a picnic in the New Domino Park. Trina's parents reserved a pavillion so that they can have some of the best grilled food ever. Moriko, Ariana and Jesse were sitting at the table and Trina was grilling their lunch. What shocked Jesse & Ariana is that Trina was a fantastic chef and she was only 16.

Jesse then replied, "Where'd she learn how to cook?"

Moriko smiled and replied, "4 years before we met, she entered a cooking school in Paris and she was there for 3 years, cooking at various restaurants around the city of lights. Then she came back and she asked me out on a date and thats how we began to date."

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "Thats cool."

"Food is ready!", Trina said as she took a plate a food and sat it down on the table and then sat next to Moriko.

Jesse then replied, "Wow. What is this?"

Trina then replied, "Grilled Lobster Cakes and I brought a container of my famous herb & lime mayo to top them with."

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

She took one of them off the plate and spread the mayo on them and she placed it between a wheat bun and she took a bite out of it and she sat it down and replied, "This has to be one of the best things I've eatened at a cookout. It is really, really good."

Trina smiled and replied, "Thank you, Ariana."

As they gang began to eat, a tall man with a black tuxedo, blue & black tie and fancy shoes came towards the pavillion with a duel disk that was gold-plated and had jewels in each one of the monster and spell slots and the deck was protected by a small black box with a lock on it.

Jesse saw the man and she replied, "Who's he?"

Trina saw him and she gulped and replied, "Not him."

The man replied, "Is Trina Dechin here?"

Moriko then replied, "Its that asshole again."

The man chuckled and replied, "Good to see you too, Moriko."

Ariana looked at Moriko and replied, "Who is he?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "Thats Zack Cullingham. He's from a rich family from Los Vegas, Nevada. He met Trina's dad at one of that major casionos in the city about 2 years ago. Trina's dad was broke and he wanted money to borrow, so he looked Zack and he borrowed $100,000 to him and he gambled that away and he left the city with only a hundred dollars left in his wallet. Zack came to New Domino City to get the money that he owed him and now he comes every two weeks to their house wanting any amount of money that they might have and until he gets all of the money her dad owes."

Zack smiled and replied, "Thats the whole truth. Now, where's your father, Trina?"

Trina then replied, "He doesn't have enough for your payment this week!"

Zack then replied, "Thats a shame."

He got a cellphone out his pocket.

Trina then replied, "What the hell are you doing?"

Zack then replied, "I'll just get Sector Security to home on him and arrest him for payment failure."

Trina looked like she was about to cry.

Jesse looked at the gambler and replied, "You're a lowdown, dirty, greedy man!"

Zack smiled and replied, "Thats what they tell me."

Moriko walked up to him and replied, "I have a challenge for you, Zack!"

Zack placed his phone back into his pocket and replied, "I'm listening."

Moriko then replied, "We duel and if I win, you'll forget about the damn debt and leave her family alone!"

Zack then replied, "What if I win?"

Trina got up and replied, "We'll find someway to get your money to you."

Zack smiled and replied, "Intresting wager. Since a gambler loves crazy wagers, I accept."

Moriko then replied, "Lets do it then."

Trina walked to him and he replied, "This is my battle, dear. I have to face him myself."

Moriko nodded and replied, "If its what you got to do, go ahead."

Moriko sat back down on the bench and Trina stood across from the gambler.

_Beat this son of a bitch, my dear. If anyone can do it, its you., _Moriko thought to himself.

Zack laughed and replied, "You know how to duel? Last time I saw you, you couldn't even duel to save your life!"

Trina then replied, "Let us just duel already!"

He nodded as he took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the box on top and it went right back into the disk and then they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Zack: 8,000LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Zack drew a card and replied, "I'll start. I'll summon the mighty Abare Ushioni!"

As he sat the card down, a bull with wierd markings all over its body appeared with a snort (1,200/1,200).

Zack smiled and replied, "Its ability is that I can flip a coin and If I call it right, you get 1,000 points of damage and If I'm wrong, I take the damage."

He took a coin and flipped it in the air.

Zack then replied, "I say...heads!"

The card landed on the ground and it was indeed heads and then two beams of red light came out of the bull's eyes and struck Trina.

(Zack: 8,000LP / Trina: 7,000LP)

Zack smiled and replied, "That was fun. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared appeared (1,900/1,500).

Trina resumed, "Attack his bull with enchanted arrows!"

The archer aimed and fired a arrow..

Zack smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Fairy Box!"

Suddenly, he took the same coin and he replied, "I flip a coin and If I call it right, your monsters loses all of its ATK and if I call wrong, the attacks happens."

He flipped a coin into the air yet again.

Zack then replied, "Heads!"

The coin fell onto the ground, heads side up.

Zack smiled and replied, "Ha!"

The fairy weakened (1,900/1,500 - 0/1,500) as the charged in and broke the arrow to pieces as it rammed right into the fairy, blowing the fairy to shards.

(Zack: 8,000LP / Trina: 5,800LP)

Trina groaned and replied, "That smarts. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I'll pay 500 lifepoints to keep my box on the field and I'll activate my bull's ability!"

He took the coin and flipped it into the air.

Zack resumed, "Heads again!"

Suddenly, the coin landed faceup and the bull struck Trina with two beams of light.

(Zack: 7,500LP / Trina: 5,800LP)

Zack resumed, "Ha. I tribute my bull for my Maximum Six!"

As the bull vanished, a ogre with six-arms appeared (1,900/1,600).

Zack resumed, "I roll a die and it gains ATK equal to the roll of the die x 200."

He took a blue die and rolled onto the ground and a 4 came up (1,900/1,600 - 2,700/1,600)

Zack then replied, "Great roll. Attack her directly!"

The ogre rushed in...

Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate both of my facedown cards and they are Scapegoat and Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Suddenly, Zack's Fairy was blown to pieces and his facedown Gamble shattered to pieces as well and then 4 goats appeared (0/0 x4).

Zack resumed, "Continue your attack!"

The fairy went in and flattened one of the goats with his 4 strong arms.

Zack resumed, "Okay then. I'll play Lightning Vortex to destroy your fuzz bulls and that'll end my turn."

As he discarded a monster called Gamble Angel Bunny to his graveyard, lightning bolts came out of the sky and incinerated the 3 remaining tokens to ashes.

Trina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Trina resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The warrior shrank down (2,700/1,600 - 1,350/1,600).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Maximum Six!"

The fairy fired two lasers from her eyes that struck the ogre in the chest. It let a out a groan before it exploded into shards.

(Zack: 7,050LP / Trina: 5,800LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Angel!"

As he sat the card down, a angel in army outfit wielding a machine gun appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) - (1,800/500 - 2,200/500).

Ariana nodded and replied, "I have two copies of her in my own deck."

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The angel fired her lasers again and a Roulette Barrel appeared on the card (1,000/2,000) and the lasers cut through the machine like a hot knife through butter. The pieces shattered to bits.

Trina pointed and the Angel fired a round of golden bullets with each one striking Zack.

(Zack: 5,450LP / Trina: 5,800LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twin-Barrel Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a small dark machine appeared (1,700/200).

Zack resumed, "It has a intresting ability. I select one of your own cards and I Flip two coins and if both our heads, one of your monsters goes boom! I Choose Hysteric Fairy."

The machine aimed at the Fairy as Zack took two coins with Twin-Barrel Dragon's picture on both of them from his pocket.

Moriko then replied, "Does EVERY monster you have that has a coin flip have their own coin?"

Zack smiled and replied, "Pretty much."

He flipped two coins into the air and both landed on Heads.

Trina groaned and replied, "Damn.."

The machine fired a laser that vaporized the fairy.

Zack resumed, "Attack!"

The machine fired another laser and it struck the fairy, blowing her to particles.

(Zack: 5,450LP / Trina: 5,800LP)

Zack smiled and replied, "I now activate my spell card known as Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

Suddenly, a large machine with 6 numbered panels appeared.

Zack resumed, "I Can't use this spell until my next turn, so make your move."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll do it for now."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I activate my machines ability and depending on what number lights up, something happens."

Suddenly, the machine began glow and then the glow stopped on 4.

Zack sighed and replied, "With a 4, you can draw a card."

Trina drew a card.

Zack resumed, "I now summon my Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the elf twins appeared (1,900/900).

Zack resumed, "Lets do it. Elfs, attack!"

The spellcasters fired a blast of lightning bolts and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and it was struck by the lightning, blowing it to pebbles.

They discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Zack pointed and the machine fired a laser and it struck Trina.

(Zack: 5,450LP / Trina: 4,100LP)

Zack resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I activate Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she slid the card into her field slot and it closed, the beautiful sanctuary appeared around them.

Trina resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

As Zack drew a card, the machine started up again and the glow stopped on 3.

Zack smiled as he drew a card.

Trina resumed, "Oh well."

Zack resumed, "I'll set a monster of my own and I'll attack with Elfs!"

The elfs fired a barrage of lightning bolts and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the bolts reflected off of its body.

(Zack: 4,450LP / Trina: 4,100LP)

Zack resumed, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Marshmallon for my Tephys, Goddess of light!"

As the small fairy vanished, the beautiful angel used by Ariana appeared (2,400/1,800).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his machine!"

The fairy fired a large blast of light that blew the machine to scrap.

(Zack: 3,750LP / Trina: 4,100LP)

Trina resumed, "I Now activate my facedown card, Light of Judgment!"

As she discarded a Agent of Creation - Venus to her graveyard, lightning came out of the tower of the sanctuary came out and atomized the elf girls before they got a chance to scream.

Trina resumed, "I now end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Zack drew a card and his machine began to start up again and this time the glow stopped on a 6.

Zack groaned and replied, "Oh, man!"

Suddenly, the machine began to spark before finally exploding into scrap.

Zack resumed, "I now activate Roll of Fate."

Suddenly, a large blue die came onto the field and it landed on a faceup 4 and he drew 4 cards and took the top 4 cards from her deck and discarded them.

Zack resumed, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll Equip my Fairy with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Her scepter started to glow red.

Zack resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facdown monster!"

The angel fired a blast of light and a Sand Gambler appeared on the card (300/1,600) and was blown to atoms when the light struck him.

(Zack: 3,750LP / Trina: 4,100LP)

Trina resumed, "I'll set a monster as well and that'll do it for me."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse!"

As the trap flipped up, Sand Gambler appeared (300/1,600).

Zack resumed, "Perfect. I activate his ability and I flip a coin 3 times and if I get all 3 heads, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

He took a coin with Sand Gambler's picture on it and he flipped it into the air and landed on heads and then a green circle appeared above Sand Gamblers head.

Zack resumed, "Two more to go."

He flipped the coin again and it landed on heads once again and a 2nd circle above his head.

Moriko then replied, "This is getting scary."

He flipped the coin and for the 3rd time, it landed on a heads and the 3 and final green circle appeared.

Trina groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the 3 green circles vanished and her facedown monster (Which was a Mystic Shine Ball) and Tepthys began to glow before both monsters burst into pixels.

Zack smiled and replied, "Much better. I tribute my Sand Gambler for my Blowblack Dragon!"

As the gambler vanished, a mighty dark machine appeared (2,300/1,200).

Zack resumed, "I now activate its ability. I select one of your cards and If I can flip 2 heads out of 3 your card is destroyed and I choose the sanctuary."

Suddenly, 3 virtual coins with Blowback Dragons picture on them flipped into the air and only 1 was heads.

Zack sighed and replied, "You lucked out. Blowback Dragon, attack her directly!"

The huge machine fired a barrage of shells and each struck Trina.

(Zack: 3,750LP / Trina: 1,800LP)

Zack smiled and replied, "You're finished! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana looked at Jesse and replied, "I need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Jesse nodded as she ran off to find a restroom.

Moriko saw Ariana running and he replied, "Potty run?"

Jesse nodded to him and both continued to watch the duel.

Trina drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn."

Suddenly, Agent of Creation - Venus appeared (1,600/0).

Trina resumed, "I now remove my agent from play to special summon my Master Hyperion!"

As the agent vanished into nothing, the mighty fairy of light appeared (2,700/2,000).

Jesse smiled and replied, "She summoned her best card!"

Zack gulped and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Imperial Iron Wall! Now, cards cannot be removed from play!"

Trina sighed and replied, "Whatever. Master Hyperion, attack his Blowback Dragon!"

Suddenly, the fairy fired a huge beam of light that went right through the machines chest. Sparks flew from it before it burst into a explosion of fiery debris.

(Zack: 3,350LP / Trina: 1,800LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set another card facedown and that'll do it."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Agent of Wonder - Neptune!"

As she sat the card down, the orange-winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,000).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Neptune, attack!"

The angel flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and was blown to pieces when the fairy struck with his fist.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Trina smiled and replied, "I'm going to enjoy this! Attack her directly!"

The fairys hands began to glow and he fired another beam of light, striking Zack in the chest.

(Zack: 650LP / Trina: 1,800LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "This duel ends next turn! I End my turn."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend wielding a tuning fork appeared (1,300/300).

Zack resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Twin-Barrel Dragon appeared (1,700/200).

Zack resumed, "I tune both of my monsters together!"

Dark Resonator banged its tuning fork, and then split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Twin-Barrel Dragon, which transformed into 4 white stars. As this happens, As this happened, Zack closed his eyes as he began to chant:

_"A mighty machine of luck will come forth and give its owner the best of luck! Blast your enemies with your intense laser attack! Synchro Summon! Come Now..Mega Slot Machine!"_

As he sat the card down, Slot Machine appeared..but it was much larger and its slots were all big and it two cannons on each of its sides (2,000/2,300).

Trina then replied, "Thats that old slot machine monster."

Zack then replied, "Nope, its a synchro called Slot Machine. Its a way, much better card that old, piece of crap card. It has a great ability. I flip a coin 3 times and for each heads I get, it gains 500 ATK!"

Trina then replied, "Wow."

Moriko then replied, "Its probably the ultimate card of luck."

Zack took a coin and it flipped into the air and landed on heads and the machines first spun until it landed on a cherry (2,000/2,300 - 2,500/2,300) and he flipped the coin again and it landed on heads once more and its 2nd slot flipped until it stoppe on a cherry (2,500/2,300 - 3,000/2,300).

Trina then replied, "Damn, my monster is doomed."

Zack smiled as he flipped the coin again and this time it was tails.

Trina then replied, "Like it mattered anyway."

Zack nodded and replied, "So true. Attack her Master Hyperion!"

The machine aimed and fired a barrage of laser that struck its target, blowing Master Hyperion to particles.

Moriko then replied, "No, thats was her best monster!"

Zack laughed and replied, "This duel is about over! I end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my angel to defense postion and I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

The arrows came out of the spell and the sanctuary was no more.

(Zack: 650LP / Trina: 1,300LP)

Zack pointed as he flipped the coin again and he got all 3 heads this time (2,000/2,300 - 3,500/2,300).

Zack smiled and replied, "Lucky me. Slot Machine, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of lasers that vaporized the fairy within seconds.

Zack smiled and replied, "My machines increase lasts until my turn, so good luck! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "If you would of attacked my facedown monster, I would been in trouble."

Zack then replied, "How so?"

Trina smiled as she flipped her card and the monster was revealed to be a angel with two green wings and a scepter (1,000/800).

Trina resumed, "Its the tuner monster Agent of Mystery - Earth."

Zack then replied, "Like it'll do you any good."

Trina resumed, "we'll see about that. I'll end my turn."

Zack drew a card and replied, "I flip the coins."

He flipped them again and get two heads (2,000/2,300 - 3,000/2,300).

Trina quickly replied,"I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Zack sighed and replied, "Lucky for you. I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules to special summon my Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, another fairy of light appeared (1,800/1,700).

Trina sighed and replied, "I know its weak, but It helps when I synchro summon! I Now tune both of my monsters together!"

Agent of Mystery - Earth suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Dark Witch, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Trina clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty of agent of the heavens, come down now and smite your enemies with your powerful attacks of light. The power of light should help you smash your enemies! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Agent of Power - Neptune!"_

As she sat the card down, a male angel with two large and jewel-crusted wings appeared and his weapon with a long glowing blade (2,500/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "I never heard of that fairy at all."

Trina then replied," Its a rare card with only 5 copies exist."

Trina smiled and replied, "It has a Riyoku-style ability!"

Zack gulped and replied, "You don't mean.."

Trina smiled as his machine (3,000/2,300 - 1,500/2,300) and her fairy began to glow (2,500/2,000 - 4,000/2,000).

Moriko then replied, "I knew she could do it."

Trina smiled and replied, "This ends now. Neptune, attack his Mega Slot Machine with Sword of Heavenly Power!"

The angel flew in and with a quick slice of his sword, he cut the large machine in twain.

(Zack: 0LP / Trina: 1,300LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "That'll do it."

Moriko then replied, "Now, leave her family alone!"

Zack laughed and replied, "You'd think I'd actually do that deal? Not a damn chance!"

Trina then replied, "You promised to leave my dad alone if you lost, you asshole!"

Zack then replied, "I never keep promises, kid!"

Suddenly, Ariana walked towards them with Krugemon and 2 other Sector Security cops behind them.

Jesse then replied, "You went to call for backup?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "I knew I couldn't trust him, so I called the cops from the bathroom and told the whole story and the deal they made."

Zack then replied, "Arrest her and her dad to return my payment."

Krugemon then replied, "Not a chance, Cullingham! You made a deal and you better do it."

Zack then replied, "If I don't?"

Krugemon then replied, "We'll arrest you for Harassment towards their family and other charges. Either drop the debt or head to jail!"

Zack then replied, "Fine, the damn debt is off!"

Suddenly, he quickly ran away from them.

Trina looked at Ariana and replied, "Thank you so much, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Not a problem, girl."

Trina then replied, "Lets get back to lunch. The sandwiches didn't go bad, but I can reheat them."

Moriko nodded and replied, "That'll be great."

They all sat down at the table.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Command Angel

Fairy/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

All Fairy-Type monsters gain 400 ATK.

_Note: This card was used by Tristan in the Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Roll of Fate / Normal Spell Card Image: A six-sided die with a princess and knight in the background.

Roll a six-sided die. Draw cards equal to the result, and send an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard

_Note: This card was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 3). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Mega Slot Machine

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can flip a coin 3 times. For each Heads, this card gains 500 ATK until the end of your opponets turn.

Agent of Energy - Neptune

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/2,000/7 Stars

1 LIGHT Fairy tuner + 1 or more non-tuner LIGHT monsters

When this card is Synchro summoned, Select 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and decrease its ATK by half and then increase this cards ATK by the same amount until the end phase of the current turn. If "Sanctuary of the Sky" Is on the field, This card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

-ooo-

Another great duel ends. Now its time for another Shadow Rider to duel and its the vampire duelist Camula and she chooses Jesse. Can Jesse take her down? Find out in "Vampire Lady", coming soon.


	15. Vampire Lady

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 15: Vampire Lady

-ooo-

The gang continued to eat the food that they all brought with them. 5 minutes after Zack ran off, Krugemon and his fellow officers went back to the station in the Uptown area of the city.

Trina sighed and replied, "Its good I don't have that asshole to worry about anymore. Good riddance.'

Moriko nodded and replied, "Sure is great. Now your father can be left alone now, Trina."

Trina nodded and replied, "He'll be happy about that."

Jesse then replied, "I never even heard of that Slot Machine card he used."

Ariana then replied, "I did. They're starting to release old, antique monsters like that one into useful Synchro. Many Normal monsters of level 5 or higher with 2,300 ATK or less have been into synchro monsters. The only ones I know about is Mega Slot Machine and that synchro remake of Garnecia Elephantis."

Jesse then replied, "Wow. Even the worst of certain monsters have been made into useful Synchros."

Trina then replied, "I know."

Moriko smiled and replied, "Baby, you are one hell of a cook."

Trina smiled to him and replied, "Thank you."

She gave him a quick kiss before returning to her lunch.

-ooo-

Meanwhile that night at the factory, Panik, Dr. Weissly, Nell and Peter were talking about what was going on.

Nell then replied, "I heard Trina beat some gambler using her own deck against a gambling-style deck."

Peter sighed and replied, "A deck made of cards that require coin tosses and Dice rolls? Wow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Joey Wheeler made a deck that involved those cards and other ones..and he didn't do that bad."

Nell nodded and replied, "Thats true. Of course he had help from Yugi Muto."

"Muto, what a worm he was.", Panik muttered to himself.

Dr. Weissly stared at the dark man he then replied, "Thats right. He was the only one to defeat in Duelist Kingdom..before he sealed your ass away!"

Panik growled and replied, "So, I made a couple of bad mistakes back then, give me a damn break! I went a little bit overboard when I tried using those fire cannons to roast him."

Nell then replied, "If it wasen't for his millenium puzzle to protect him, he would be burnt to a crisp."

Panik then replied, "I didn't expect that little trinket he wore around his neck to actually save his life."

Peter then replied, "Thats the past and we're now in the future."

Suddenly, Kridley appeared infront of them and Dr. Weissly then replied, "What is it, Kridley?"

Kridley then replied, "Master Kreid will release the next shadow duelist tomorrow night. Its the only female Shadow Rider."

Nell then replied, "You mean that vampire women?"

Kridley nodded and then replied, "We will add new cards to her deck so it would be unstoppable."

Panik then replied, "Any special synchro?"

Kridley nodded and replied, "Maybe, maybe not."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

Kridley smiled and replied, "For now, I bid you all farwell."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Peter then replied, "What is he hiding from us?"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I have no clue. It can be anything, I guess."

Panik then replied, "All we know he has somesort of special card he's not telling us about and we won't find out until that shadow rider uses it in her duel."

Nell nodded and replied, "I hate to admit, I agree with that."

Panik then replied, "Wow, I was right, huh?"

Nell then replied, "Don't let it go to your head, Panik."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the far end of New Domino City near the docks, a wall of fog appeared and a castle rose up from the water.

"Find my next victim, darlings.", a female with a accents voice said as she walked out. She wore a dress and she had a golden disk on her arm that looked like a large bat wing.

She smiled and replied, "Come forth, my faithful servants.'

Suddenly, many small bats came out of the water and she then replied, "Find me a great duelist to face tomorrow night."

The bats screeched and each one flew away to find what Camula wanted them to find.

-ooo-

The next morning, Jesse was in her pink pajamas, sleeping soundly in her bed. She didn't know but a small bat flew into her room during the night and spied on her and her deck.

As she yawned and streched her arms out, the small bat quickly flew out without being noticed.

Jesse groaned as she got up and replied, "Time for another day."

She slowly got up from her bed and left her room.

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the vampire's castle, Nell was there as well. Since the sun was out, Camula was asleep in her golden jewel-crusted coffin.

Nell sighed and replied, "Damn shame you can't come out at night, Camula."

She stared at her nearby duel disk and she then replied, "With that deck you have, you'll have no trouble beating one of those girls."

Nell sighed as she slowly vanished into a cloud of thick, black smoke.

-ooo-

At the Burger World near the Duel Academy Campus, Jesse was eating a snack with Ariana for their lunch period.

Ariana then repleid, "Great duel yesterday, huh?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yea. Trina's deck is getting better and better."

Suddenly, Moriko came in and he smiled and replied, "Hey, ladies."

Ariana then replied, "Where's Trina?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "She's back at the townhouse with a cold. She woke up..and puked her guts out and then went back to sleep. She decided to stay home and rest and I went to school."

Jesse then replied, "Great idea."

Moriko then replied, "I love her more then anything."

Jesse nodded as she took another sip of her milkshake that she bought when she came in.

Moriko then replied, "Excuse me while I get a burger."

He walked up to the counter.

-ooo-

Back at the factory, Panik, Dr. Weissly and Nell were in the main room. Peter went to his hotel room for some shuteye.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "You and Camula have alot a common."

Nell nodded and replied, "Sure do. Both of you can't stand the dark at all! Maybe you too should date!"

Panik growled and replied, "Take that back!"

Nell then replied, 'Whats the matter, afraid of bats and vampires?"

Panik then replied, "No...I just don't like either of them."

Dr. Weissly smiled again and replied, "You learn something new about a person everyday."

Panik then replied, "Eh, Its nothing for me to worry about."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the factory and he replied,. "Is Mistress Camula ready for her duel against Jesse?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Yep."

Kridley then replied, "With those new cards I gave her, she should have no trouble at all defeating Jesse in a duel."

Peter then replied, "Do we get to watch the duel from here?"

Kridley nodded as he closed his eyes and then a large TV came into the arena and he replied, "Anything else?"

Peter then replied, "No we're good."

Kridley then replied, "Good. We'll get her tonight and be done with one of them."

Peter nodded and replied, "Great news."

He vanished into his cloud of smoke once more.

-ooo-

Later that night, Jesse, Yusei and Akiza were outside with Ariana, Jack and Carly enjoying a full moon, stary sky."

Yusei then replied, "Its only about 68 degree, and it feels wonderful."

Akiza then replied, "Sure does."

Suddenly, a group of bats appeared and mid-air and were flying towards them.

Akiza then replied, "What the heck?"

She pointed towards the sky and flew towards Jesse and she replied, "This is wierd."

Jack then replied, "Bizarre to say at least."

Jesse then replied, "I think these little guys want us to follow them."

The bats began to glow from black to white.

Carly then replied, "This is really creeping me out.."

Before she finished her sentence, they all vanished.

-ooo-

The gang were in the main area of the vampire's castle. The same room that the Shadow Rider Camula dueled Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki many, many years ago.

Jesse then replied, "This room looks very famillar."

Jack sighed and replied, "It should. Jaden Yuki defeated that vampire that battled for Kagemaru many years ago."

"It is indeed.", Camula's voice was heard.

They looked up and Camula was up there with her duel disk and she replied, "Good evening. I'm Camula, former shadow rider that attacked the island Duel Academy many, many years ago. "

Yusei then replied, "What do you want with us?"

Camula then replied, "To duel your daughter of course, Mr. Fudo."

Jesse then replied," Why me?"

Camula the replied, "I've heard of your dueling skills and I wanted to see if you are any good."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Can't resist a challenge."

She walked up a ladder until she was across from her and both activated their disks.

Carly then replied, "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

Jack then replied, "She'll be fine. She has a powerful deck."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Camula: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards and Jesse replied, "You start."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "It would be a pleasure. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll be all I do this turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spined Lindeworm."

As he sat the card down, the spiked dragon appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon shot out his spined tails towards her facedown monster and a werewolf appeared on the card (1,200/1,200) and the tails struck the wolf, blowing it to shards.

Camula resumed, "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I can special summon another from my deck with 500 ATK more attack then the last one."

Suddenly, another werewolf appeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll lay a monster and I'll attack your dragon!"

The zombie charged in and the dragon shot its tails that impaled the werewolf, blowing it to pieces.

(Camula: 7,800LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd one appeared (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Camula then replied," Much better. Zombie Werewolf, attack!"

The wolf went and slashed the dragon with his claws and it burst into shards.

(Camula: 7,800LP / Jesse: 7,750LP)

Camula resumed, "There yo go. I activate my facedown card, The Transmigration Prophecy. I now shuffle my werewolfs back into my deck."

She took the only two monsters in her deck and shuffled them back into it.

Jack then replied, "Ouch. Now if two more wolves get destroyed, the 3rd one will have 3,200 attack points!"

Carly then replied, "That'll be hard to get around."

Camula resumed, "My turn now ends."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I summon Vampire Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the female vampire appeared (1,550/1,550).

Camula resumed, "I activate the spell card Overpowering Eye. I select 1 zombie on my side of the field with 2,000 ATK or less and it can attack you directly!"

The vampire flew in and slashed Jesse with her claws.

(Camula: 7,800LP / Jesse: 6,200LP)

Camula smiled and replied, "Discard a monster."

She took a copy of Vice Dragon from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and then she reshuffled and slid it back into place.

Camula resumed, "Zombie Werwolf, attack!"

The werewolf went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and with one slash of its claws, the dragon shattered to pieces.

Suddenly, a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Camual resumed, "Glad I used my spell card. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the smaller dragon vanished, the larger emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Vampire Lady with Luster Flames!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the female vampire was blown into particles when the flames struck her.

(Camula: 6,950LP / Jesse: 6,200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vampire Bat!"

As she sat the card down, many small bats appeared and they formed a larger bat (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Camula resumed, "This pet of mine gives all of my zombies 200 ATK!"

The werewolf howled in delight (2,200/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Camula resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack her Dragon!"

The werewolf howled (2,400/1,200 - 3,100/1,200) and it rushed towards the dragon..

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Labyrinth of Kline!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Now your monsters Stats switch!"

The wolf roared (3,100/1,200 - 1,200/3,100).

Camula then replied, "No..STOP!"

It was too late. The dragon fired a blast of flames and the werewolf let out a sad howl before it exploded into shards.

(Camula: 5,750LP / Jesse: 6,200LP)

Suddenly, the wolf appeared again (2,600/1,200 - 3,100/1,200).

Camula snarled and replied, "How dare you! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play Dark Core!"

As she discarded a Troop Dragon to her graveyard, a portal opened up and the werewolf was sucked into it.

Ariana then replied, "Clever move."

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your bat!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames again and the large bat was burned to a crisp.

Camula quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw! I draw a card and take no damage and I also use my Bats ability."

As she drew a card and discarded a 2nd Vampire Bat to her graveyard, many small bats appeared and formed the larger bat once again (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (0/0).

Camula resumed, "I tribute my token for my Vampire Lord!"

As the token vanished, the mighty vampire appeared (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Camula resumed, "I equip him with the spell card Violet Crystal. I know it be a little bit outdated, but it works."

Suddenly, a small violet-colored crystal appeared on his chest (2,200/1,500 - 2,500/1,800).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Children of the Night!"

Suddenly, a barrage of bats came out and clawed and slashed the dragon and until it exploded into triangles.

(Camula: 5,750LP / Jesse: 6,100LP)

Camula resumed, "Discard a trap."

She took a copy of her Trap Stun from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and she reshuffled and slid the deck back into place.

Camula pointed as the large bat flew in and clawed & slashed Jesse all over.

(Camula: 5,750LP / Jesse: 5,100LP)

Camula laughed and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll do it."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blood Sucker!"

As he sat the card down, a red-skinned fiendish-looking zombie appeared (1,300/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Vampire Bat, attack!"

The bat transformed into many little ones and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the bats reduced the jar to a pile of powder.

They both drew 5 cards.

Camula resumed, "Blood Sucker and Vampire Lord, attack her directly!"

The zombies flew in and Blood Sucker slashed Jesse while the lord shot its bats out and they clawed and slashed Jesse.

(Camula: 5,750LP / Jesse: 1,300LP)

Yusei then replied, "Jesse, hang in there!"

Ariana then replied, "She's in a tight spot, but she can do it!"

Camula then replied, "Now, discard the top card of your deck with my Blood Suckers ability and discard another trap with my Lord's ability!"

She took the top card (Which was a Rising Energy Trap) and she took a copy of Limit Reverse from her deck and discarded it as well.

Camula laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play my facedown card, Immortal Dragon!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and Luster Dragon #2 appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I Now summon the tuner monster Magna Drago!"

As she sat the card down, the small fiery dragon appeared (1,400/600).

Jesse resumed, "I Now tune them together!"

Magna Drago suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Luster Dragon #2, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty wyrm comes in and destroys its foes with its mighty power of the winds! It'll smash its opponets and blow them all away! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Gauntlet Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, a large green-skinned dragon with light-green wings, sharp talons, claws and green-colored eyes appeared with a roar (2,800/2,800).

Camula gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Ariana then replied, "I just knew she'd something to help her out."

Jack then replied, "Impressive move, I must say."

Jesse smiled and replied,"I now pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate my Reign of Fire Spell Card!"

(Camula: 5,750LP / Jesse: 300LP)

Attack every one of her monsters!"

The dragon flapped its wings hard and a huge blast of wind came forth and blasted Camula's zombie army to pieces.

(Camula: 750LP / Jesse: 300LP)

As she discarded another bat, another one appeared (1,000/800).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and she smiled at what he drew.

Ariana then replied, "Thats not a good sign."

Camula resumed, "Its not for you. I play the Vampiric Ritual Card."

Suddenly, a large portal opened above her.

Camula resumed, "I tribute my bat and a 2nd Vampire Lady from my hand!"

As the two monsters flew into the portal, a tall vampire with pale skin and a large sword appeared (3,300/1,000).

Camula laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty and powerful **_Count Vampiris_**!"

Ariana then replied, "No, this can't be happening!"

Akiza then replied, "This can't be the end for our daughter, honey."

Yusei sighed sadly and replied, "I'm afraid it is, my dear."

Camula laughed and replied, "This duels ends right now! Count Vampiris, attack!"

The vampire flew and stabbed his sword into the large dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards.

(Camula: 750LP / Jesse: 0LP)

As the vampire vanished, Jesse fell to her knees.

Jack then replied, "No damn way."

Carly sighed and replied, "I can't believe that bitch of a vampire won the duel."

Camula then replied, "I take my prize now."

She took a small doll out of her pocket and a purple glow covered Jesse.

Akiza then replied, "What the hell?"

Suddenly, her body vanished and her body image was now in the doll.

Jack then replied,. "No damn way. She did the some Thing to Velian Crowler & Zane Truesdale when they lost their duels."

Camula flew to the doll and she picked it up and she replied, "I'll take my prize and begone until later."

Akiza then replied, "Wait, Camula! I want to duel you right now!"

Camula then replied, "I'm done dueling until Wendsday Night. I'll send my bat army then to get you and your friends & family."

Suddenly, she and the Jesse doll vanished into a thick cloud of smoke.

Ariana then replied, "What the.."

Suddenly, they all vanished as well.

-ooo-

At the docks near the castle, they were all there. They saw the island about 5 miles from the docks, but there was no way to get there.

Akiza then replied, "Tomorrow night, that bitch is mine!"

Yusei then replied, "Time to see the great Black Rose Dragon come forth again."

Ariana then replied, "She'll pay for taking Jesse away from us!"

Jack then replied, "You here us, bitch? We're taking you down!"

The gang nodded as the sun began to rise up from the distance.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/4 Stars

All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead (Damage is done normally, if any).

Zombie Werewolf

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one "Zombie Werewolf" from your hand or deck. The Special Summoned Monster's base ATK becomes 500 more than the one that was destroyed to activate this effect.

_Note: Both of these cards were used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Labyrinth of Kline / Normal Trap Card

Image: A weird series of black, winding tubes with digital circuitry on them, in a void full of colored lights.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Switch the original ATK and DEF of the attacking monster until the End Phase of the next turn. Until this turn's End Phase, you take no Battle Damage, and your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

_Note: this card was used by Ghost in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "A New Threat (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Gauntlet Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Wind/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Vampiric Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A dark Portal rising above a horde of fiends.

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Count Vampiris". You must also offer monsters on your side of the field or Hand whose total star Level is Equal or more than 8. While this card is in your graveyard, you can remove this card from play to add 1 Zombie-type monster from your deck to your hand.

Count Vampiris

Zombie/Ritual/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card,"Vampiric Ritual".

-ooo-

Jesse lost? That is a big bummer for the gang. But in the next chapter, Akiza goes after Camula to get her daughter back. Can she do it or will she be a doll as well? Find out in "Revival Rose", coming soon.


	16. Revival Rose

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 16: Revival Rose

-ooo-

Back at the factory, the whole group was happy that their shadow duelist had won her duel.

Nell then replied, "Finally, we get a win!"

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Who'd knew that Camula would win it for our team!"

Panik nodded and replied, "Without using that Illusion Gate spell card either."

Peter then replied, "I read about that card in Jaden Yuki's Autobiography. That had to be one of the most broken spell cards ever made."

Nell nodded and replied, "No joke. After playing the spell card, She had to sacrifice a soul to the sacred beasts."

Dr. Weissly then repleid, "Yep. First she tried to take Syrus to force Zane to stand down and it worked. The 2nd time she tried it, She tried to grab Jaden's soul, but the charm he got from Atticus Rhodes saved it from happening, so that she would have to lose her own soul."

Peter then replied, "Whoa."

Suddenly, Kridley appeared with a smile on his face.

Panik then replied, "Did you see her win her duel against Jesse?"

Kridley nodded and replied, "Sure did. Kried is pleased to see that she won her duel."

Peter then replied, "Do we get her cards now?"

Kridley then replied, "She needs one more win to do so and someone in the castle challenged her already."

Panik then replied, "Who?"

Kridley then replied, "Her mother Akiza."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If she can win against her, we'll get her Black Rose Dragon for our collection and Jesse's cards as well."

Nell then replied, "No joke. We're on our way to getting some really rare cards."

Dr. Weissly then replied. "Its only a matter of time until we get every card we need for our collection."

Panik looked at Kridley and replied, "Let me guess. Count Vampiris and its ritual card were the special cards she wanted?"

Kridley smiled and replied, "Yep you guessed right, Panik. She gave us her that Illuison Gate card to us to get those 2 rare cards. We sealed that awful card away for good to make them."

Nell then replied, "Wow."

Kridley then replied, "I Must leave now."

Kridley slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke again.

Peter then replied, "Can Camula really take her down?"

Nell nodded and replied, "With her new & improved Zombie deck, She'll have no trouble."

-ooo-

At the lunch area, Ariana was eating lunch my herself. She really missed Jesse right now, but she won't see her again until the duel on Wendsday night.

Jesse, I swear we'll beat the vampire bitch and get you back., Ariana thought to herself as she stared at Jesse's deck.

"Ariana.", She heard a voice.

She turned the other and Moriko and Trina were standing across from them.

Moriko then replied, "Where's Jesse?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "She got challenged to a duel by some Shadow Rider named Camula...and she lost."

Trina then replied, "She's a doll now?"

Ariana then replied, "How'd you find out?"

Trina then replied, "Yusei and Akiza called us up this morning to tell us everything of what happened."

Ariana then replied, "I can't believe she was takened from us by that bitch."

Trina then replied, "Don't let anger take you over. Try not to get even more angry then before."

Ariana then replied, "I know, but this is the first in a while I have been away from my best friend."

Moriko then replied, "It does have a wierd feeling."

Trina then replied, "Can we hang out with you for a while, Ariana?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "I don't mind you two at all."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the factory, Armstrong was facing off against Nell. She had no monsters facedown and 2 cards facedown and 3 cards in her hand and Armstrong had a Iron Chain Soldier (1,700/1,300) and a Mechanicalchaser (1,850/800) and no other cards facedown. It was Armstrongs turn. Earlier on in the duel, he summoned his Iron Chain Dragon...but it was destroyed by Nell with a combo of XX-Saber Faultroll and Command Knight being both on the field. Dr. Weissly, Panik and Peter were watching the duel from a nearby couch.

(Nell: 4,500LP / Armstrong: 4,350LP)

Armstrong resumed, "Machines, attack her directly!"

The machines charged in and the solider slashed her and the other machine stabbed her with its prod.

(Nell: 950LP / Armstrong: 3,500LP)

Armstong smiled and replied, "Your turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, X-Saber Anu Piranha appeared (1,800/1,100).

Nell resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Gatom's Urgent Call!"

Suddenly, XX-Saber Emmersblade and XX-Saber Faultroll appeared (1,300/800) & (2,400/1,800).

Nell resumed, "I reveal my final facedown card!"

The other card flipped revealing to be a United We Stand equip spell and Faultroll was now covered in a red glow (2,400/1,800 - 4,800/4,200).

Nell resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and smashed the soldier to pieces with a single swipe of his sword.

(Nell: 950LP / Armstrong: 400LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Iron Chain Dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,300).

Armstrong resumed, "I new remove my cards from play!"

As he took out two Iron Chain Snakes, Iron Chain Coil, 2 Iron Chain Repairman and a Soldier out of his graveyard, the ghostly images of the monsters flew into the mouth of the mighty beast (2,400/1,300 - 3,600/1,300).

Amstrong smiled and replied, "Attack her Emmersblade!"

The dragon fired a blast of its energy and the mantis was blown to pieces when the energy struck him.

(Nell: 950LP / Armstrong: 400LP)

Armstrong then replied, "Why aren't your points going down?"

Nell smiled as she took a monster called XX-Saber Kelpar and slid it into her RFP slot and she replied, "Remember I discarded this card with my Foolish Burial card? If I'm about to take damage due to a monster you control and a X-Saber monster of mine, I can remove Kelpar in my graveyard from play to reduce the damage to 0."

Armstrong then replied, "Damn, I was close."

Suddenly, X-Saber Uruz appeared (1,600/1,200).

Armstrong resumed, "Fine with me. I'll set a card and that'll do it."

The dragon roared as its stats returned to normal (3,600/1,300 - 2,400/1,300).

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll play Cold Wave!"

A blast of cold wind came forth and coated Armstrong's facedown Mirror Foce with a layer of snow & ice.

Armstrong resumed, "I accept defeat."

Nell then replied, "Good. Faultroll, end this."

The warrior went in and jumped and stabbed his sword into the chest of the mighty dragon. It roared as it exploded in a blast of pure energy.

(Nell: 950LP / Armstrong: 0LP)

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Nell wins again."

Armstrong sighed and replied, "I was so close to winning the duel."

Nell then replied, "It was one of your better duels."

Panik then replied, "We all need to get a little bit better."

Peter nodded and replied, "Thats true. Once were all done getting better, We'll crush them and get their cards for our own!"

Kridley suddenly appeared again and Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yes, Kridley?"

Kridley then replied, "Camula shall duel and appeared tomorrow night. I'll supply the tv and refreshments so that we all can watch the duel."

Nell then replied, "How is Kried doing?"

Kridley then replied, "He's fine. He can't wait to get Jesse's rare cards and Akiza's Black Rose Dragon."

Nell smiled and replied, "After tomorrow night, the wait will be over."

Peter nodded and replied, "So true."

-ooo-

The next day at the Koriyami Sushi Bar, Yusei and Akiza reserved a room so that the family and friends could help Akiza get ready for her intense duel with Camula.

Yusei sighed and replied, "It was so wierd to get up and not see Jesse at breakfast."

Akiza then replied, "I miss her, but we'll never give up hope and finally rescue her from Camula."

Jack then replied, "With the amazing deck you have now, you'll have no trouble."

Carly then replied, "You have one of the most impressive decks ever made, Akiza. You dueled hard with it and look how far its gotten you."

Ariana then replied, "My mom is right, Akiza. With your mighty dragon and army of amazing monsters, you'll smash that vampire bitch into the castle floor."

Yusei took two cards from his pants pocket and handied both to her and he replied, "This card will help you."

She looked at the cards and she read both of the cards stats and she smiled and replied, "Its perfect for my deck. Where'd you get it?"

Yusei then replied, "A long time ago when we were still battling the Dark Signers, Luna gave me these cards. She heard of your deck and thought it would be more useful with you. I never gave them to you, because I forget all about it in my side deck."

Akiza nodded as she slid the card into her duel disk and reshuffled and she replied, "How is she doing?"

Yusei then replied, "She's living happily with her husband in a house in Hawaii. She said she'll visit when she & her husband have time."

Jack then replied, "Thats right. She is a CEO at a major company in Honolulu and her husband is a captain in the Hawaii Sector Security Divison."

Ariana then replied, "Yep. I haven't seen her since it was about 10."

Yusei looked at his witch and he replied, "Guys, time to move out."

The gang got up and left the sushi bar.

-ooo-

The gang was waiting for the group of bats to come take them to Camula's castle.

Akiza then replied, "Come and get me."

Suddenly, the group of bats came towards them.

Yusei then replied, "For Jesse's sake, lets do this!"

They all nodded as they vanished from the pier.

-ooo-

Back at the factory, The TV was up and running and sure to his promise, he brought a cooler full of beer, soda and many kinds of snacks.

Peter grabbed a can of Pepsi and he replied, "Nice."

Kridley then replied, "Time to see if we get her and Akiza's cards."

They all turned to the TV.

-ooo-

They were all now in the place that Camula dueled Jesse to start with.

Akiza then replied, "Camula, come now!"

"As you wish, Akiza.", Camula's voice was heard.

They all looked to her side of the walkway and Camula was there with the doll in her hand. Akiza quickly walked to the ladder and walked to the top of it and she replied, "Drop my daughter's doll!"

SHe nodded as she placed it next to her and she replied, "I win, you become a doll and you and your daughter's cards are mine."

Yusei then replied, "Heavy wager."

Camula then replied, "If she don't accept, I won't duel he..."

"I Accept!", Akiza said without a doubt.

Camula slowly nodded and replied, "If you win, I leave and your daughter becomes human again."

Akiza nodded as both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Camula: 8,000LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Camula then replied, "You may start the duel."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vampire Lady."

As she sat the card down, the female vampire appeared (1,550/1,550).

Camula resumed, "I attack. Attack her facedown monster!"

The vampire flew in and a purple-robed female witch with emerald green leaves decorated on it appeared on the card (1,100/1,200) and with a slash of her claws, the spellcaster shattered into pixels.

Akiza resumed, "I can now take a plant monster with 1,500 or less DEF and added it to my hand."

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

Camula resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cactus Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a angry cactus with clawed hands appeared (1,900/400).

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Vampire!"

The cactus fired a burst of needles from his hands and it headed towards the vampire..

Camula resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Red Ghost Moon!"

As she discarded a Red Moon Baby to his graveyard, the needles reflected off of the vampire's body.

(Camula: 9,900LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Akiza then replied, "Damn you. I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blood Sucker!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend-like vampire appeared (1,300/1,500).

Camula resumed, "I play the spell card Rush Recklessly! Attack her cactus!"

The vampire flew in (1,550/1,550 - 2,250/1,550) and slashed the plant and it burst into shards.

(Camula: 9,900LP / Akiza: 7,650LP)

Camula resumed, "Discard a monster!"

She took a Horseytail monster card from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and she reshuffled and slid it back into place.

Camula then replied, "Blood Sucker, attack!"

The zombie went in and slashed Akiza with its claws.

(Camula: 9,900LP / Akiza: 6,350LP)

She took the top card of her deck (Which was a Plant Food Chain trap card) and discarded that card.

Camula then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Blessings of Titania. By discarding a level 6 or higher plant monster from my hand, I get to draw twice."

As she discarded her Regenerating Rose to the graveyard, she drew 2 new cards.

Akiza resumed, "Much better. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

Blood Sucker flew in and a small plant with a angry-like face appeared (300/300) and with one slash, it was slashed to pieces.

Camula resumed, "When Dandelion gets destroyed, I get two Fluff tokens!"

Suddenly, two cotton seeds appeared (0/0 x2).

Camula sighed as she pointed as Vampire Lady slashed and one of the tokens blew away.

Camula resumed, "I'm done with my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Rose Tentacles!"

As the token vanished, a mighty plant appeared (2,200/1,200).

Akiza resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Ivy Shackles! With this trap during my turn, all of your monsters into plants!"

Suddenly, black leaves spouted out of the two zombies.

Akiza resumed, "For every plant on the field, it can keep attacking!"

The huge plant shot its tentacles out and stabbed into Blood Sucker before it shattered into pixels and then its tentacles and stabbed right through the Vampire Lady and she shattered as well.

Akiza resumed, "For every plant it destroyed, you take 300 points of damage!"

(Camula: 7,750LP / Akiza: 6,350LP)

Akiza resumed, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cactus Bouncer!"

As she sat the card down, a small cactus appeared (1,800/300).

Akiza resumed, "I Equip my Rose Tentacles with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The plant shots its tentacles again and a Zombie Werewolf appeared (1,200/1,200) and the tentacles stabbed into it, shattering it to pieces.

(Camula: 6,750LP / Akiza: 6,350LP)

Camula resumed, "I'lll special summon another Zombie Werewolf!"

As she was about to reach her deck, a red X appeared on her duel disk and she replied, "What?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Easy. When Cactus Bouncer and another plant other them my cactus is on the field, neither of us can special summon anything!"

Yusei then replied, "Thats the monster she locked down my Synchros With. Like I draw Max Warrior in time to finish the cactus But then 1 turn later, she summoned her Black Rose Dragon and thats how she beat me."

Akiza resumed, "Cactus Bouncer, attack!"

the small cactus charged in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the cactus punched it with its fists, blowing it to pieces.

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

Akiza resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Bat!"

As she sat the card down, the large bat appeared (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Akiza resumed, "What are you up to?"

Camula smiled as she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Infernalvania!"

As she slid a card into the field slot and it shut, the castle was replaced with a barren wasteland and somesort of castle in the background behind Camula."

Ariana gulped and replied, "I read all about this field spell card."

Camula then replied, "You must know its ability then."

As she discarded a Ryu Kokki to the graveyard, lightning came out of the castle and incinerated all 3 monsters on the field to ashes and as Camula discarded another Vampire Bat to the graveyard, another one of the large bats appeared (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Camula pointed and replied, "Attack her directly!"

The large bat broke up into many small ones and they flew in and bit and scratched her up.

(Camula: 6,750LP / Akiza: 5,350LP)

Camula smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll place a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I play Book of Life!"

Suddenly, a ancient book appeared.

Camula resumed, "I choose to special summon my Ryu Kokki!"

As she sat the card down, a zombie made of bones appeared (2,400/2,000).

Camula resumed, "Remove your Cactus Bouncer!"

She took her Cactus Bouncer and slid it into her RFP slot.

Camula resumed, "I now summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As she sat the card down, a rotting mummy appeared with a moan (1,800/1,500).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Ryu Kokki, attack!"

The zombie tossed a skull into the air and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) the skull struck it, blowing it to pixels.

Suddenly, a 2nd Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Mummy, attack!"

The mummy launched a wave of pestilence and the 2nd tomato was reduced to a puddle of sauce.

(Camula: 6,750LP / Akiza: 4,950LP)

Suddenly, a Lonefire Blossom appeared on the card (400/1,500).

Camula then replied, "You annoying me! I end my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Witch of the Black Rose!"

As she sat the card down, a dark witch appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thats 7 levels worth of monsters!"

Akiza nodded and replied, "Sure is. I now tune them both!"

Witch of the Black Rose suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Lonefire Blossom, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Akiza clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, Akiza's most powerful monster appeared with a roar (2,400/1,600).

Yusei then replied, "I knew she'd summoned her mighty Dragon this early in the duel."

Camula resumed, "What can it do thats so special?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "You're going to see. Black Rose Dragon, I activate your effect!"

The dragon roared as it shot many rose petals that flew everywhere. Every card on the field exploded into pixels and then castle behind Camula crumbled down to the ground. Camula discarded the final bat from her deck, Saving Vampire Bat from destruction. Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon exploded into pixels as well.

Camula resumed, "All that for...what?"

Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,600).

Akiza then replied, "Remember my facedown card? Its a rare trap called Open Grave. When its destroyed due to a monsters effect, I remove the trap from play and the owner gets that monster back."

Yusei nodded and replied, "I thought that trap card would do her some good."

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Vampire Bat!"

The dragon fired its rose petal blast of black energy that blew the large bat to particles.

(Camula: 5,350LP / Akiza: 4,950LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage!"

Camula then replied, "No.."

Akiza smiled and replied, "Yes. Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon roared as it fired its attack again and Pyramid Turtle appeared on the card (1,200/1,400) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

(Camula: 4,150LP / Akiza: 4,950LP)

Suddenly, Vampire Lord appeared with a hiss (2,000/1,500).

Akiza resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I remove Vampire Lord from play to summon my Vampire Genesis!"

As the Vampire Lord vanished into black particles, the mighty Vampire Genesis appeared (3,000/2,100).

Camula resumed, "Let do this. Attack her Black Rose Dragon!"

The vile vampire transformed into red mist and it flew in and struck the dragon. The mighty dragon roared in pain as it exploded in a burst of black energy and rose petals.

(Camula: 4,150LP / Akiza: 4,950LP)

Camula laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot. We both drew 3 cards now."

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Camula resumed, "I Summon Mezuki!"

As she sat the card down, a evil horse-headed zombie appeared with a with axe (1,700/1,200).

Camula resumed, "Lets do it. Genesis, attack!"

The vampire transformed into red mist and it flew towards the facedown card and a small version of Black Rose Dragon with white rose petals and two glowing white spheres for eyes appared on the card (1,200/1,600). The mist struck the dragon, blowing it to shards.

Yusei then replied, "That was one of the 2 cards that Luna gave her."

Jack then replied, "I never seen her use it before."

Yusei then replied, "It supposes to help her deck alot."

Camula pointed and the zombie charged and struck Akiza with its axe.

(Camula: 4,150LP / Akiza: 3,250LP)

Camula laughed and replied, "THis duel is almost over. I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "Since White Rose Dragon is in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to special summon my dragon or a high-level plant monster."

As she took the monster and slid it into her graveyard, Black Rose Dragon appeared with a angry roar (2,400/1,800).

Camula resumed, "Its weaker then my monster."

Akiza smiled as she activated her Shrink card and the vampire shrank down (3,000/2,100 - 1,500/2,100).

Ariana then replied, "She always knows what to do."

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Vampire!"

The dragon fired a blast of its trademark attack again and it struck the vampire in the chest. It gave out a moan before exploded in a burst of black energy.

(Camula: 4,150LP / Akiza: 3,250LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mezuki to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll do it."

Ariana laughed and replied, "She just made a bad move."

Jack then replied, "Its going to cost her."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate Black Rose Dragons ability!"

As she took her Regenerating Rose and slid it into her RFP slot, the image of the card flew towards the dragon and the dragon devoured it and then it shot outs thorns and vines, wrapping the zombie up tight (1,700/1,200 - 0/1,200).

Akiza resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon breathed its attack and the beastly zombie was reduced to a pile of bones. The bones crumbled into dust.

(Camula: 1,750LP / Akiza: 3,250LP)

Akiza then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Camula drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Morphing Jar appeared on the card with a cackle (700/600). Both discarded the final card in their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Camula laughed and replied, "Time to take you down with the same monster I beat your daughter with."

Akiza then replied, "Damn, you don't mean.."

Camula laughed and replied, "Yes I do. I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

A large portal opened up.

Camula resumed, "I tribute Morphing Jar and a Vampire's Curse!"

The jar and another vampire appeared and flew into the portal and then it closed and vanished, Count Vampiris appeared (3,300/1,400).

Akiza gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Camula resumed, "It gets better. I activate Mezuki's ability. I Remove it from play and then I get to special summon a Zombie!"

As she took the zombie and slid it into her RFP Slot, Vampire's Curse appeared (2,000/800).

Yusei then replied, "THis might hurt a bit."

Camula laughed and replied, "It sure will. Count Vampiris, attack her dragon with vampirism blade!"

The vampire flew in and sliced the drago right down the middle. It roared in pain before exploding in a blast of pure energy.

Camula pointed and the zombie flew in and slashed her.

(Camula: 1,750LP / Akiza: 350LP)

Akiza groaned and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Shock Draw!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Camula laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Camula drew a card and replied, "Vampire's Curse, attack!"

The vampire flew in and a 2nd White Rose Dragon appeared on the card (1,600/1,200) and was blasted to pieces when the vampire struck it with his fist.

Camula smiled and replied, "This ends now! Count Vampiris, finish her off!"

The vampire flew in...

Camula quickly replied, "Not this time! I activate Defense Draw!"

She drew a card from her deck.

Camula then replied, "You saved yourself. I End my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I remove my 2nd dragon from play to bring my star back!"

Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon appeared for the 3rd time (2,400/1,600).

Suddenly, one of the cards in Akiza's deck was starting to glow.

Ariana then replied, "What the heck is happening?"

Yusei then replied, "That same thing happened when I first summoned...Majestic Dragon in my duel against Kalin."

Jack then replied, "We're about to see its Majestic Form."

Ariana then replied, "This will be a great show."

Wow, what's with my deck? Something is glowing!, She thought to herself as she looekd at her deck.

Camula then replied, "Whats going on?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "You're about to see, Camula! I summon my Wall of Ivy!"

As she sat the card down, a big clump of ivy appeared (300/1,200).

Akiza resumed, "I Now play One for One! By discarding a Monster to my graveyard, I Can special a level 1 monster from my deck!"

She took a monster called Dark Verger and slid it into her graveyard, the card that was glowing flew out of her deck and landed on her disk.

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Suddenly, a small purple dragon appeared with a chirp (0/0).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Yep, thats Majestic Dragon."

Akiza smiled and replied, "I get my own Majestic Dragon!"

Carly then replied, "She is so lucky to get that dragon."

Jack then replied, "Camula is done for now."

Akiza resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters to summon my mightest monster!"

Majestic Dragon faded into crimson light and expanded, engulfing the other monsters, which were reduced to frameworks as their Level Stars shone brightly around them. The frameworks shattered and the 9 stars flew to join one another, aligning with the Synchro Gate of Majestic Dragon to form the complete Synchro Summon, which exploded into light

_"Mighty dragon of the plant world. Appear before me and destroy my opponets with your mighty majestic power of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...**Majestic Rose Dragon**!"_

As she sat the card down, a more beautiful and larger form of Black Rose Dragon appeared. It had 8 crimson red wings which were all glittering with a beautiful red glow and it now had 6 barbed tails as well and it eyes had a beauitful red glow in them (3,400/3,000).

Jack then replied, "Oh, my."

Carly then replied, "What a beautiful dragon that is."

Yusei smiled and replied, "Like my Majestic Star Dragon, its so dazzling and beautiful."

Ariana then replied, "Jesse, you would of want to see this."

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the factory, everyone was shock to see the monster on the field.

Nell then replied, "It is so beautiful."

Panik then replied, "I hate to say it, but I agree."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I didn't know that Akiza had that card in her deck."

Kridley then replied, "At first she didn't. But with her husband having one, somehow the gods saw that she was now Yusei's Husband and they must of figured she'd deserve a Majestic Dragon and a majestic form of her dragon as well."

Peter then replied, "Wow."

-ooo-

Back at the duel, everyone was staring at the dragon with shock in their eyes.

Camula then replied, "It has only 100 more attack then my Count Vampiris!"

Akiza then replied, "Its more powerful then your monster, Camula! Its special ability is that I can remove 1 plant monster in my graveyard from play to reduce the ATK & DEF all of monsters on your side of the field to 0!"

As she took her Wall of Ivy and slid it into her RFP slot, it shot out its barbed tails and each one stabbed into the two vampires (2,000/500 - 0/0) & (3,300/1,400 - 0/0).

Camula then replied, "No.."

Akiza smiled and replied, "This ends now! Majestic Rose Dragon, destroy her Count Vampirs with Majestic Rose Gale!"

The dragon roared as it opened its mouth and fired a huge wave of black energy and fiery rose and each one struck the vampire hard. It gave out a moan before it burst into a explosion of pixels.

(Camula: 0LP / Akiza: 350LP)

The dragon gave out one last roar before vanishing.

Akiza then replied, "Is over, Camula!"

Suddenly, the vampire collasped to the ground and exploded into a cloud of black mist which blew away seconds later.

Yusei then replied, "What?"

Suddenly, the doll began to glow and Jesse was now back to her human form.

Akiza then replied, "Jesse!"

She quickly ran over to her daughter and she replied, "You okay, Jesse?"

She moaned and replied, "I am know. Camula finally gone, mom?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Yes, she is. I won the duel with my newest monster."

Jesse slowly got up and replied, "What card is that?"

Akiza smiled as she took her Majestic Rose Dragon from her extra deck and showed it to her daughter and she replied, "You are so lucky to get such a beast, mom."

Suddenly, the walls of the castle began to crack and shatter.

Jack then replied, "We need to get out of her!"

Suddenly, they all vanished.

-ooo-

They were all on the pier as the saw Camula's castle sink into the ocean.

Jack then replied, "Good riddance."

Jesse then replied, "I'm glad that's over."

Yusei walked to his daugher and he smiled and replied, "Great to have you back with us, honey."

Akiza went to her as well and they both started to hug their daughter. The Atlas family just stared at them with smiles on their faces.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Infernalvania / Field Spell Card

Image: A barren wasteland with a spooky vampire's castle in the center.

Once per turn, during a player's own turn, a player may discard one Zombie-Type Monster from his/her hand to destroy all Monsters on the field. A player who uses this effect may not Normal Summon, Special Summon, or set a Monster for the remainder of the turn in which he/she uses this effect.

Red Ghost Moon / Normal Trap Card

Image: A stone bridge leading up to an ominous red harvest moon.

You can activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Discard one Zombie-Type Monster from your hand. Negate the attack and end the current Battle Phase. The Attack Points of the attacking Monster are then added to your Life Points.

_Note: These two cards were used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episodes "Field of Screams (Part 1-3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Blessings of Titania / Normal Spell Card

Image: Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, holding out a rose over a kneeling Twilight Rose Knight.

Activate only by discarding 1 Level 6 or higher Plant-Type monster from your hand. Draw two cards.

_Note: This card was created by Digidramon and all creative credit goes to him._

Open Grave / Normal Trap Card

Image: Marauding Captain in a cemetery, knocking over a 13th Grave with his sword, oblivious to the fact that another one is sneaking up behind him.

On the turn this card is destroyed by a Monster effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by removing it from play. If the Monster who's effect destroyed this card is in either Graveyard, Special Summon that Monster.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

XX-Saber Kelpar

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/2 Stars

If this card card is in your graveyard and if you take damage from a battle involving your "X-Saber" monster and a monster on your opponets side of the field, you can remove this card from play to reduced the damage you would of takened to 0.

White Rose Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

If this card and "Black Rose Dragon" or a level 6 or higher Plant Monster is in your graveyard, you can remove this card from play and special summon one of the chosen monsters from your graveyard.

Majestic Rose Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,400/3,000/10 Stars

"Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-tuner monster

Once per turn, you can remove 1 plant monster in your graveyard from play to reduce the ATK & DEF of all monsters on your opponets side of the field to 0. During the End Phase, destroy all cards on the field and return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.

-ooo-

Camula is finally no more. In the next chapter, both families take a break and Jesse and Ariana watch their friend Jasmine turbo duel against someone Jasmine knows to well. Can Jasmines machine army win the duel? Find out in "Metalmorph", coming soon.


	17. Metalmorph

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 17: Metalmorph

-ooo-  
Back at the factory, Camula was knelling infront of Kridley. Nell, Peter, Dr. Weissly and Panik were watching from behind.

Kridley then replied, "Master Kreid hates it when his troops fail, Camula."

Camula then replied, "I know, but I tried my best to beat Akiza. I beat her daughter."

Kridley then replied, "That may be true, but you still lost a duel and helped awaken Akiza's Majestic Rose Dragon."

Camula sighed and replied, "I'm trully sorry for losing her and her cards."

Kridley then replied, "I know you are, but its time to say goodbye."

Suddenly, Kridley took out a empty card out of his pocket.

Camula then replied, "What are you going to do with that card?"

Kridley sighed as the card began to glow and Camula vanished into a cloud of black smoke which flew into the empty card and seconds later, her image was in the card.

Panik then replied, "Damn, she was a good duelist."

Nell looked at him and replied," Miss her, already?"

Panik then replied, "Shut it."

Kridley took the card with her image and slid it into his pocket and he replied, "The Next Rides comes in two days. Prepare for her arrival."

The gang nodded as he vanished into black smoke again.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Who's the next one?"

Peter then replied, "After Camula was defeated by Jaden, another rider came onto the island and beat Bastion Misawa before losing to Jaden Himself."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "But, she turned into a ally for them when she helped them in that dimension."

Nell then replied, "Somehow, those two will turn her evil somehow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I Wonder how."

-ooo-

The next day, Yusei and Akiza were having coffee and watching TV in the living room. Jesse was still sleeping at the time.

Akiza then replied, "Its so good to have our little girl back."

Yusei then replied, "I know. It was hard without her, but now everything is good now."

Akiza then replied, "Aren't you going to duel on Saturday."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Sure am. After everything she's been through, She deserves the chance to win our dragons, my dear.'  
Akiza then replied, "Where are the real copies?"

Yusei then replied, "Locked up in our bedroom under our bed, Akiza. You knew that."

Akiza nodded and replied, "I forget all about that."

Yusei then replied, "Once again, its good to have our baby girl."

Suddenly, Jesse came downstairs in her purple pajamas.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Morning, Jesse."

She yawned and replied, "Hey, guys."

Akiza then replied, "You okay this morning, honey?"

She groaned and replied, "I hate being a girl right now."

Akiza then replied, "Oh, that."

Yusei sighed and replied, "Girl problem?"

Akiza nodded to her husband and she looked at Jesse and replied, "Do you need me for anything?"

Jesse then replied, "Yea, will come up with me upstairs to help..me with my problem."

Akiza nodded as she got up and walked with her daughter upstairs.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Those are my girls."

He went back to reading his newspaper.

-ooo-

The next day, after classes was over, Tara was dueling a friend of hers named Teru. Tara had Queen's Knight (1,500/1,600) and King's Knight (1,600/1,400) and 2 facedown cards. Teru had 2 facedown monsters and 1 facedown card of his own.

(Teru: 4,600LP / Tara: 5,200LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "I'll sacrifice my Queen's Knight for my Captain Light."

As the royal knight vanished into particles, a warrior with glowing white armor, a light-blue cape and a glowing longsword appeared (2,100/1,300).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. King's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) And was blasted to pieces.

Suddenly, a 2nd bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Tara pointed and the warrior went in and with struck of his sword, the bear was blown to shards and a 3rd bear appeared on the card (100/100).

(Teru: 3,900LP / Tara: 5,200LP)

Tara then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Teru drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and he drew a card.

Teru resumed, "I now I remove 2 Fire and 1 Water monster from play to summon my one of best monsters!"

As he took his Charcoal Inpachi, UFO Turtle and 1 of his Mother Grizzly cards and slid them into the RFP slot, a dragon and with head of flames & frost appeared (2,300/2,000).

Teru resumed, "Meet the mighty Frost and Flame Dragon."

Tara then replied, "Wow, what a dragon."

Teru smiled and replied, "It has a great ability. I Discard a card and I can destroy a monster on your side of the field!"

As he discarded a Neo Aqua Madoor to his graveyard, the dragon fired a blast of fire & Ice and Captain Light was blown to shards.

Teru resumed, "I'll attack your monster!"

The dragon fired its attack and the royal knight burst into pixels.

(Teru: 3,900LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Teru smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Ace's Knight appeared and knelt (2,300/1,700).

Tara resumed, "I discarded him with my Foolish Burial."

Teru then replied, "Okay then."

Tara resumed, "I summon my Fleur Synchron Tuner monster!"

As he sat the card down, the odd machine of light appeared (600/200).

Tara resumed, "I tune both of them!"

Fleur Synchron suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Ace's Knight, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Tara clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!"_

As she sat the card down, Chevilar De Fleur appeared (2,700/2,300).

Tara resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

as she discard a copy of Heaven's Light Call The warrior began to glow (2,700/2,300 - 4,200/2,300).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Chevilar, atttack!"

The warrior went and cut the dragon down its middle. It roared in pain before exploding into shards.

(Teru: 2,000LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Teru resumed, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Neo Aqua Madoor appeared and knelt (1,200/3,000).

Teru resumed, "Your move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Captain Light appeared (2,100/1,300).

Tara resumed, "I normal summon my D. D. Warrior Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the dimensional warrior of light appeared (1,500/1,600).

Tara sighed and replied, "It'll cost some points, but I have to do it. Attack his Madoor."

the warrior went in and struck the icy wizard with her sword. Suddenly, a portal opened up above them and both were sucked into it.

(Teru: 2,000LP / Tara: 2,800LP)

Tara resumed, "Captain Light, end it."

The warrior went in and slashed Teru across his chest.

(Teru: 0LP / Tara; 2,800LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "That'll do it."

Teru smiled and replied, "Good duel, Tara."

She nodded as both walked away.

-ooo-

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, near the runner track, Jasmine was on her runner, about to duel a boy with black hair, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jasmine was wearing a pink shirt and light-blue jean shorts. Jesse and Ariana were watching the duel. Percy was a lifetime friend of Jasmines. Last year, they did a turbo duel and she won it with little trouble.

Jesse then replied, "Lets see if Percy can duel better then last time."

Ariana then replied, "Percy said his newer deck is 10 times better his old one."

Percy then replied, "Ready, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded as she pushed a button on her runner.

"Duel Mode engaged," the cool female voice of the Duel Runner mainframes chimed "Speed World activated."

Suddenly, the track was covered in a silvery glow and then the screen activated and the field and the speed counter screen appeared on both screens.

"Autopilot standing by. Ready set Turbo Duel!"

"Lets ride!", both yelled out as they took off.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Percy drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC: / Percy: 1 / Ariana: 1)

Jasmine resumed, "I special summon Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I now normal summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jesse then replied, "Good start."

Arian then replied, "Lets see what she can do it with it."

Jasmine resumed, "I'm attacking. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its blast of flames and a bronze statue with spartan armor appeared on the card (0/2,200) and the flames were reflected off its chest.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 7,900LP)

Percy then replied, "This is the mighty Bronze Sentinel. It has 2,200 DEF and it has to be destroyed before any of my fire monsters can be touched!"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Neat Shield. I end my turn."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 2 / Ariana: 2)

Percy resumed, "'I"ll set a monster and I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 3 / Ariana: 3)

Jasmine resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 2,600/1,600).

Percy then replied, "I play Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and it the machines stopped.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 4 / Ariana: 4)

Percy resumed, "I reveal my facedown monster!"

AS he flipped the card up, a Flamvell Baby appeared (400/200).

Percy resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Short Stick of Dynamite!"

As the small creature vanished into fiery particles, The serpent-like machine exploded into fiery debris.

Percy resumed, "I now tribute my Bronze Sentinel for my Flamvell Devil!"

As the statue vanished from the field, a fiery devil-like creature appeared (2,100/1,200).

Jasmine resumed, "Still your favorite monster, Percy?"

Percy nodded and replied, "Yep. I have 2 copies of him in this deck. He's not my strongest monster, but its powerful."

Jesse then replied, "Should of known."

Ariana then replied, "Yea, we should of seen this coming."

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her machine!"

The fiend roared in power as he fired a barrage of flames from its hand and the machine melted down into slag when the flames struck it.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 7,650LP)

Percy resumed, "Since I Damaged you will the devil, you take damage equal to the number of Pyro monsters in my graveyard and I have two."

Suddenly, the creature fired two more fireballs and both struck her runner.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 7,250LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "You'll never beat my new deck I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 5 / Ariana: 5)

Jasmine resumed, "I remove 1 machine from play to summon my Gearbot!"

As she took her Mechanicalchaser and slid it into her graveyard, a large robot made of many silver & gold-colored gears appeared (1,700/1,700).

Jasmine resumed, "I tribute it for my Machine King!"

As the robot vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "Sine it was used to summon a Machine monster, I get to draw a card."

She drew a card from her deck and the machine began to power up (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the fiery fiend. the fiend let a groan before it burst into a cloud of ash.

(Percy: 7,800LP / Jasmine: 7,250LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 6 / Ariana: 6)

Percy resumed, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 7 / Ariana: 7)

Jasmine resumed, "I play the Speed Spell known as Angel Baton!"

The spell appeared on the card.

Jasmine resumed, "I get to draw 2 cards and then I must discard one."

She drew 2 cards and took a copy of MIghty Guard and slid it into her graveyard.

Jasmine resumed, "Much better. I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery android soldier appeared (1,600/1,800) and then Machine King's fist began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000) and the kings ATK went up (2,400/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The knight and fired a round of shells and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and was blasted into pieces as the shells struck its hull and then a 2nd UFO turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) and the king aimed its fist and it launched it and it struck the fiery machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Percy: 6,700LP / Jasmine: 7,200LP) - (SPC / Percy: 6 / Jasmine: 7)

Suddenly, a Magna Drago appeared (1,400/600) and the kings ATK went down a little (2,500/2,000 - 2,400/2,00).

Jasmine resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 7 / Jasmine: 8).

Percy resumed, "I summon my Darkfire Soldier #1!"

as he sat the card down, the fiery soldier appeared (1,700/1,100).

Percy resumed, "Now, I tune the both of them together!"

Magna Drago immediately split apart into two small white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Inferno, who transformed into four small white stars. As this happened, Percy immediately closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Born within a volcano crater, a powerful creature of fire comes out with his fiery energy to burn his enemies into a crisp! Synchro Summon! Burn it up...Flamvell Urquizas!"_

As he sat the card down, a fiery man appeared (2,100/400).

Percy resumed, "To help me take down your king I play the Speed Spell known as Synchro Booster!"

As he sat the card down, a spell appeared on the field and it was a Stardust Dragon with the image of Speed World in the background.

Percy resumed, "Since my Urquizas was synchro summoned this turn, It gains 700 ATK until my end phase!"

The synchro began to glow orange (2,100/400 - 2,800/400).

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Machine King!"

The fiery creature charged in and slammed its fist into the large robots chest, blowing a hole through it. Sparks flew from the hole before it burst into a explosion of fiery debris.

(Percy: 6,700LP / Jasmine: 6,800LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Flamvell Urquizas ATK went down (2,800/400 - 2,400/400).

Jasmine Drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 8 / Jasmine: 9)

Jasmine resumed, "I play Speed Spell Known as Speed Refill!"

The spell appeared on the field and its image was a Kozaky filling a Stygian Street Patrols fuel tank with gas.

Jasmine resumed, "With this useful card, I can remove up to 4 speed counters and for each one, I can return the same number of monsters back to my deck."

She took her Machine King, Gearbot, Cyber Dragon and her Mighty Guard and shuffled the cards back into her deck.

Jasmine resumed, "Now, I get to draw a card."

She drew a card from her deck.

(SPC / Percy: 8 / Jasmine: 5)

Jasmine resumed, "I'll set a monster and switch my knight to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown and that'll do it."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 9 / Jasmine: 6)

Percy resumed, "I now summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery woodman appeared (1,850/0).

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Blazing Inpachi, attack!"

The fiery creature and punched the robot, blowing it to pieces.

Percy resumed, "Urquizas has trample ability! Attack her facedown monster!"

The pyro went in and a dark locomotive with a fiendish face appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and with one fiery punch, it was blown to scrap (2,400/400 - 2,700/400).

(Percy: 6,700LP / Jasmine: 5,600LP)

(SPC / Percy: 9 / Jasmine: 5)

Jasmine then replied, "When Dekoichi the Battlechanted locomotive is flipped, I get to draw a card."

She drew a card.

Percy resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 10 / Jasmine: 6)

Jasmine resumed, "Your in for it now! I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the serpent-like machines appeared (2,100/1,600).

Percy then replied, "Your monster is weak!"

Jasmine smiled and replied, "I'm going to enjoy watching your face when I do this move. I activate my facedown card, Missile Control Unit!"

Suddenly, a trap flipped up and it was mechanics adding a Missle launcher onto a Cyber Dragon.

Jasmine resumed, "I now tribute my Cyber Dragon for the mighty Cyber Missile Dragon!"

Suddenly, a large missle launcher appeared on its back (2,700/2,400).

Jasmine resumed, "Its ability. is impressive. First i summon a monster!"

As she sat the card down, Giga-Tech Wolf appeared (1,200/1,400).

Jasmine resumed, "Its ability is that I can tribute any monster and it gains 1,000 ATK until the end of my battle phase!"

As the wolf vanished into particles, they flew into the machine (2,700/2,300 - 3,700/2,300).

Percy gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Now, thats a hell of machine."

Ariana the replied, "I know. Her Cyber Dragon deck is really powerful."

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do this! Attack her Cyber Missle Dragon with Missile Barrage Blast!"

The machine opened its launcher and fired a barrage missiles that flew and blew the synchro into a million pieces.

(Percy: 5,700LP / Jasmine: 5,600LP) - (SPC / Percy: 9 / Jasmine: 6)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 10 / Jasmine: 7)

Percy resumed, "I'll switch Inpachi to defensive postion and I'll set another card and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 11 / Jasmine: 8)

Jasmine resumed, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went in and stabbed into the prod into the fiery creature and it exploded into a burst of fiery embers and soot.

She pointed and many missles went in and struck him and his runner.

(Percy: 3,000LP / Jasmine: 5,600LP) - (SPC / Percy: 9 / Jasmine: 9)

Percy groaned and replied, "I'll activate my Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 10 / Jasmine: 10)

Percy resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 11 / Jasmine: 11)

Jasmine resumed, "Mechancialchaser, attack!"

The machine went in again and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and the jar was cut in two with the machines sharp arms.

Both drew 5 cards.

Jasmine resumed, "Lets see you take damage again!"

The machine opened up.

Percy quickly replied, "Lets see you handle this! I activate my facedown card, Shadow Spell!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared on the card and chains came out of the card and wrapped the machine up tight (2,700/2,700 - 2,000/2,700).

Jasmine growled and replied, "Damn it! I end my turn."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Percy resumed, "I remove a fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As he took his Magna Drago and slid it into his graveyard, a bonfire with blue eyes appeared (1,100/1,900).

Percy resumed, "I now summon my own Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared on Percy's side of the field (1,600/1,800).

Percy resumed, "I now activate the Speed Spell known as Speed Fusion to fuse my two monsters together!"

As the two merged together, a large phoenix covered in flames (2,800/2,300).

Percy resumed, "Meet the mighty monster I own! It is known as **_Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird_**!"

Jasmine then replied, "What a poweful monster that is."

Percy nodded and replied, "Thanks. Its the most powerful monster I have."

Jesse then replied, "Wow, what a fiery beauty it is."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure is."

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Mechanicalchaser!"

The phoenix fired a huge blast of flames and the machine was blown to shards.

(Percy: 3,000LP / Jasmine: 4,450LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Jasmine resumed , "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As he sat the card down, a hound made of fiery stones appeared (1,900/200).

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Firedog, attack!"

The beast roared...

Percy resumed, "I activate my facedown, Reinforcements!"

The dog roared loud (1,900/200 - 2,400/200) as it fired its flames and it struck the huge machine and seconds later, the mighty machine exploded in a fiery conflagration.

Percy resumed, "Blaze Fenix, attack!"

The pyro launched a blast of flames that struck Jasmines runner.

(Percy: 3,000LP / Jasmine: 1,650LP) - (SPC (Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 10)

Percy laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! I end my turn now."

Jesse then replied, "She's in a tight spot right now. I don't know if she can still win this duel."

Ariana then replied, "We can't give up on her. Her deck is awesome and she can take that phoenix down!"

Jesse then replied, "Jesse, don't give up!"

Jasmine nodded as she drew a card.

(SPC: / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 11)

Jasmine resumed, "Since my machine was destroyed last turn, I can special summon a Cyber Dragon from my graveyard!"

The mighty machine appeared and knelt (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and I will also set another card facedown to end my turn."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Percy then replied, "I can attack you with my Blaze Fenix, but I'll use its ability instead. If I don't battle with it, I can inflict 300 damage to you for every card on the field!"

The pyro fired many fireballs from its mouth and it struck Jasmine's runner.

(Percy: 3,000LP / Jasmine: 150LP)

Jesse then replied, "No, she doesn't have much left."

Ariana sighed and replied, "This ain't good at all. She's almost done for!"

Percy then replied, "Firedog, roast her dragon!"

The beast opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames and they went in towards the large machine..

Jasmine quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Metal Barrier! Now my machine can't be destroyed!"

Suddenly, a barrier of metal came out of the trap and reflected the flames away.

Percy then replied, "Next turn, I'll use Blaze Fenix's ability and then this duel will be over! I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Jasmine resumed, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, Mighty Guard appeared (500/1,200)

Percy then replied, "How will that help you?"

Jasmine resumed, "You'll see. I summon my Machine King Prototype!"

as he sat the card down, the weaker version of Machine King appeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Percy then replied, "None of your monsters are good enough!"

Jasmine resumed, "I know. I send Cyber Dragon and my other two machines to the graveyard to summon my rarest card I own!"

As the 3 machines vanished into particles, a long snake-like version of Cyber Dragon appeared with spikes on its body (0/0).

Jasmine resumed, "Meet the powerful **_Chimeratech Fortress Dragon_**!"

Jesse then replied, "Hey, only 4 copies of that machine exist."

Ariana then replied, "I remember her winning a machine-only tournement and that was the first place prize as well a check for 1 million dollars."

Jasmine then replied, "This mighty machine gains 1,000 ATK for each machine monster used in its fusion summon!"

The machine began to glow (0/0 - 3,000/0).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Blaze Fenix with Fortress laser!"

The machine fired a large silver laser that struck the fiery phoenix and then it burst into a explosion of flames & smoke.

(Percy: 2,800LP / Jasmine: 150LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'l end my turn."

Percy drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Percy resumed, "I'll keep my Firedog in attack postion and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card.

(SPC / Percy: 12 / Jasmine: 12)

Jasmine resumed, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

As he flipped his trap card up, Machine King appeared again (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, she's going to do it!"

Percy sighed and replied, "Not this time, Jesse. I activate my facedown card, Spiritual Fire Art Kurenai."

The trap card appeared and Hiita appeared.

Jasmine then replied, "Dang, I was so close to winning."

Percy then replied, "You were. I tribute Firedog to end this duel."

Suddenly, the firedog transformed into a large ball of fire and it launched towards Jasmine and slammed into her runner.

(Percy: 2,800LP / Jasmine: 0LP)

Suddenly, a large red X appeared on her runner and her runner skidded to a stop with smoke coming out of its engine.

Ariana then replied, "Man, it sucks to lose."

Percy stopped infront of Jasmine and he replied, "Looks like we're even in duels, Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Sure am. See you later."

She turned her runner back on and drove away and out of the track area.

Jesse then replied, "I wonder where'd she went?"

Ariana then replied, "I have no idea."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Speed Spell - Angel Baton / Normal Spell Card

Image: An angelic figure holding out her hands, with a glowing bead floating between them.

You may activate this card when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, discard 1 card from your hand.

_Note: this card was used many times by Yusei in Yugioh 5Ds. All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Speed Spell - Speed Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman surrounded by the energy of "Speed World" with Dark Flare Knight looming in the background.

You may only activate this card when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Monsters from your side of the field or your hand to the Graveyard that are listed as Fusion Material for a Fusion Monster and Special Summon that Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

_Note: This card was used by Jack in the Yugioh GX episode "A Blast From the Past (Part 1)". All Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird

Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster

During your Main Phase, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn in which this effect is activated and this effect can only be used once per turn.

_Note: This card has not been released in the United States yet._

Bronze Setinel

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

When this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any FIRE Monsters except a "Bronze Sentinel".

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Short Stick Dynamite / Normal Trap Card

Image: Six Samurai - Kamon holding a very short stick of Dynamite

Effect: Send one PYRO-Type monster from your side of the field to the graveyard. Destroy one card your opponent controls.

_Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Speed Spell - Synchro Booster / Normal Spell Card

Image: A glowing Stardust Dragon flying with Speed World in the background.

You can only activate this card if you have 5 or more Speed Counters and if you have a Synchro Monster on your side of the field that was synchro summoned this turn. Increase the ATK of that monster by 700 points until the end phase of the current turn. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - Synchro Booster" per turn.

Speed Spell - Speed Refill / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kozaky filling a Stygian Street Patrols bike with a canister of gasoline.

Remove up to 4 of your Speed Counters and for each counter removed, shuffle 1 monster from your graveyard back into your deck and draw 1 card.

Captain Light

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,300/6 Stars

This card is effected by the effects of trap cards. Once per turn, you can skip your draw phase to search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower Light Warrior monster from your deck to your and then your deck gets reshuffled afterwards.

Gearbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except for removing a Machine-type monster in your graveyard from play. When this is used to tribute summon a machine-type monster, draw 1 card from your deck.

Missile Control Unit / Normal Trap Card

Image: 3 men in lab coats adding a large missle launcher onto a Cyber Dragon's back.

Offer one "Cyber Dragon as a Tribute. Special summon 1 "Cyber Missile Dragon" from your deck or hand to your side of the field.

Cyber Missle Dragon

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Missle Control Unit." Once per turn, you can tribute a monster on your side of the field to increase this cards ATK by 1,000 until the end phase. If this ability is used, this card cannot attack directly during the turn this effect is used. During your next main phase after this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your graveyard.

Metal Shield / Normal Trap Card

Robotic Knight holding onto a shield made of shiny metal defending itself from a Dark Magician

You can only activate this card if a Machine-type monster on your side of the field is targeted in battle. The targeted machine is not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage calculation is done normally).

-ooo-

Jasmine loses a close duel. Well, you can't win them all. In the next chapter, Jesse prepares for her biggest duel ever..against her own father. Can Jesse beat her own father and win the two dragons for her own use? Find out in "Heart of the Underdog", coming soon.


	18. Heart of the Underdog

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 18: Heart of the Underdog

-ooo-

At about 5 miles away from the field at a coffee shop, Jasmine was at a table, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and eating a danish as well. She wanted to be by herself for a little while.

She sighed and replied, "Even with my mighty deck, I lost to him."

She took her Turbo Deck and and placed on the table and then she took her ground duel deck and placed it right next to it.

Jasmine resumed, "If only my real deck can be used in a Turbo duel. If I was able to use it, I'll be a better opponet."

She looked at her turbo deck and she replied, "Looks like I have alot of work to do to get my deck better and go after Percy some other day."

She took two more sips of the chocolate drink and she got up and threw her cup and the half-eatened danish away and she replied, "Time to head home."

She gathered her two decks and slid them into two different slots on her belt and she got up and left.

-ooo-

a hour and a half later, she returned home and Giselle was in the living room, reading a book called _How to the Read the Stars and the Cards_. She bought a week after her duel with Jesse. She decided to read the book more to see if she can finally understand how to duel better and become a better Fortune Teller.

"Hey, mom.", Jasmine said to her mom.

Giselle turned to her and she smiled and replied, "Hi, dear. Why so late coming home?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "I got challenged by that Percy guy...and lost a turbo duel against him."

Giselle then replied, "Let me guess, you got a hot chocolate at the The Mean Bean again as usual?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Its the only thing that can calm me down after losing a tough duel."

Giselle then replied, "Everyone has their own way, I guess."

Jasmine then replied, "I'm heading to bed now. I'll tell everyone what went wrong tomorrow, mom."

Giselle then replied, "Good night, honey."

Jasmine nodded as she walked upstairs to her room.

Giselle sighed and replied, "I Wish we had your father with us right now, Jasmine. He was a great guy and a caring, loving husband & father. Too bad what happened to him when you were only 5 years old, Jasmine."

She turned to a nearby stand and it was a picture of Jasmine with her husband Alton. Giselle was holding Jasmine when she was a baby and the happy parents had smiles on their faces.

A tear came out of her eye and she quietly replied, "I miss you so much right now, Alton."

She went back to the couch and went back to reading the book she bought at a bookstore eariler in the day.

-ooo-

The next day in the Fudo home, the happy family was eating breakfast made by Akiza and Jesse.

Yusei then replied, "This has been one fantastic meal, girls."

Jesse smiled and replied, "I was happy to help mom out, daddy."

Yusei then replied, "Thats good."

Akiza looked at Jesse and replied, "You ready for tomorrow, honey?"

Jesse then replied, "Why, whats tomorrow."

Yusei then replied, "Its our duel to see if you are ready to handle our rarest cards in a duel."

Jesse then replied, "Wow, It is that time again."

Akiza then replied, "Yep."

Jesse then replied, "After breakfast, I'm going over my deck one last time to see if I need anything else to make this deck stronger then yours, dad."

Yusei smiled and replied, "We'll see tomorrow, Jesse."

The family continued their breakfast.

-ooo-

Later on in the day, Ariana had met Jasmine at the duel academy for a little girl time. Jesse would of came, but she decided to stay back at her home and go over her deck one last time before the duel.

Jasmine then replied, "Where's Jesse?"

Ariana then replied, "Preparing her deck for that duel with her dad tomorrow afternoon."

Jasmine then replied, "I've heard of that duel. Its going to one of the best duels in New Domino City."

Ariana then replied, "I know, they're excited for the duel."

Jasmine then replied, "Can I come and see it?"

Ariana then replied, "I'll find that out right now."

She took a pink cellphone from her pocket and dialed a few numbers on it and it began to ring and about 3 rings later Jasmine heard a hello from Jesse.

Ariana then replied, "Its Ariana. Jasmine wants to know if she can be invited to watch your duel tomorrow."

Jasmine then replied, "I hope its a yes."

Ariana then replied, "Yes? Okay I'll tell her. Later, girl."

She hung up her phone and she looked at Jasmine and replied, "You're invited to watch."

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Awesome. Want to go see movie and then get some coffee afterwards?"

Ariana then replied, "Sounds good to me. Anything good in theaters?"

Jasmine then replied, "Yea, that 80 minute move about Battle City was released earlier today and its supposed to be really good."

Ariana then replied, "Sounds good to me."

They both got up and left the table. They didn't know, but Nell was listening on their conversation from a nearby table."

She smiled and replied, "I have to tell the gang about this."

Suddenly, her body turned into black smoke and it blew away. No one saw it happen, so she was still safe.

-ooo-

Back at the Fudo home, Jesse was going over her deck one last time. She had been working on it for about 6 hours now. She wanted to be perfect and easy for her to use in her duel.

She smiled and replied, "I'm ready to win tomorrow."

She gathered all of her cards and slid it into her disk and she took her Extra deck cards and slid them into her extra deck slot and locked it as well.

She then replied, "I hope I win tomorrow, I've been training and preparing for this day to come since I started to duel with my daddy's help. I can't wait until tomorrow!"

-ooo-

Back at the factory, Dr. Weissly, Panik and Peter were going over their decks one last time.

Panik then replied, "My deck is ready to kick some ass!"

Peter then replied, "With the vault, my deck is even better then it was before. I've done so much work on it to make it perfect, it will cream anyone I duel!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I have the perfect deck now. No one can beat my cool deck. It took a while, but it was all worth it to make it the best."

Suddenly, Nell came into the factory.

Panik then replied, "Where have you been, Nell?"

Nell then replied, "Spying on Ariana & Jasmine."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "How does that help us out?"

Nell then replied, "Jesse and Yusei Fudo are going to duel and if she wins, she gets to use copies of Stardust and Black Rose Dragon."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Good luck to her. He has one of the toughest to beat decks in the game. It was well put together."

Nell nodded and replied, "I know, but Jesse has been a great duelist so far. She only lost one duel with her new deck and that was against Camula."

Suddenly, Kridley came in and he replied, "I've been listening to everything. This is good news to report, Nell."

Nell nodded to the dark servant.

Panik then replied, "How will we find out anything about the duel?"

Kridley then replied, "One of you goes in with a disguise and watches the duel and takes good notes about it."

Nell then replied, "I'll do it, Kreid."

Kridley nodded as he slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Panik looked at her and replied, "You're their favorite, aren't you?"

Nell then replied, "Get over it, Panik."

Dr. Weissly sighed and repied, "What I have to put up with."

Peter nodded and replied, "I know."

-ooo-

The next day at the park at one of the dueling arenas there, Yusei and Jesse were standing across from each other. Akiza, Jack, Carly, Ariana, Jasmine, Moriko and Trina were watching a duel from a picnic bench that had a tray of bottles of water on it. What everyone did not know is that Nell was watching a duel from a bench near the arena.

Moriko then replied, "Man, this is going to be the best duel ever."

Trina then replied, "Yea, no joke. We have a legendary duelist against his own flesh & blood. Both use powerful decks and both don't give up until they find a way to win."

Jack then replied, "This will be a excellent duel to watch."

Carly then replied, "Sure will, honey. I'm glad we made it here."

Ariana then replied, "Lets see if she's ready to handle those dragons."

Yusei smiled and replied, "Ready to do this, baby girl?"

Jesse then replied, "Born ready, dad."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Yusei: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "You may start if you want to, daddy."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon Tusk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the large dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Time to battle! Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon went in and a large winged-beast covered with two large wings appeared (0/900) and the dragon struck it with his head, doing nothing to it.

Yusei then replied, "Remember, Shield Wing needs to be attacked 3 times to finally destroy it."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon Max Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior used in his last duel appeared (1,800/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I enter my battle phase. Attack her dragon with Swift Thrash!"

The warrior charged in (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,000) and with slash of her weapon, blew the dragon to shards.

(Yusei: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,600LP)

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Bond of Dragons! Since my dragon was destroyed, I can special summon a level 4 dragon from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, Spined Lindworm appeared (1,900/1,200).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Good move. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your weakened warrior!"

The dragon shot its tails out..

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender! Now you have to attack my Shield Wing."

The trap flipped.

Jesse smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon Gust. If I have a dragon on my side of the field, this cards negate your trap and destroys it!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of the card and blew the trap to pieces.

Jesse resumed, "Attack his warrior!"

The dragon fired its tails and impaled Max Warrior with them. The warrior collapsed and shattered into pixels.

(Yusei: 6,900LP / Jesse: 7,600LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card Tuning!"

He took the top card of his deck (Which was a Graceful Revival card) and discarded it and then he added the monster card to his hand.

Yusei resumed, "I Summon The Junk Synchron Tuner monster!"

As he sat the card down, the favorite tuner of Yusei Fudo appeared (1,300/500).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Yusei resumed, "I tune both of my monsters together."

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Shield Wing, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the recycled Synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, my first time facing Junk Warrior in a duel. I'm glad to be doing so."

Yusei then replied, "Glad you like it. Junk Warrior, attack her Spined Lindworm!"

The warrior went in and with one hard punch, the dragon was blown to pieces.

(Yusei: 6,900LP / Jesse: 7,200LP)

Yusei resumed, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Synchro with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, the warriors fist began to glow.

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior flew in and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and was blown to shards when the warrior struck it with its fist.

(Yusei: 6,900LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Yusei resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he the masked dragon vanished from the field, the large emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Synchro!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck the Synchro warrior in the chest. It groaned before it burst into fragments.

(Yusei: 6,800LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Jesse resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Charge! With this spell card, I draw a card and if its Dragon monster, I can normal summon it!"

She drew a card and smiled as Red Wyrm appeared (1,700/1,600).

Yusei smiled and replied, "Lucky draw."

Jesse nodded as the dragon fired a fireball and it struck Yusei in the chest.

(Yusei: 5,100LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll be all."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon #1!"

as he sat the card down, the first crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Red Wyrm, attack!"

The dragon fired a ball of fire and a Sonic Chick appeared on the card (300/300) and the fireball did nothing to the small bird.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I send one monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

As he slid a Turbo Booster into his graveyard, a robotic cowboy with two pistols appeared (700/1,400).

Yusei resumed, "Its special ability is that it can be a tuner for any monster I have that requires a tuner!"

Suddenly, the card images of Road Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron appeared and the robot fired two shots, putting two holes in the Nitro Synchron card.

Yusei resumed, "I tune my monsters together!"

Suddenly, Quickdraw Synchron split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Shield Wing, which transformed into one white star. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, a fiery demon-like warrior with green hair appeared (2,800/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, quite a beast."

Yusei then replied, "I know. Attack his Luster Dragon #1 with Dynamite Crunch!"

The warrior flew in and slammed its fists into the dragon. It roared before exploding into shards.

(Yusei: 5,100LP / Jesse: 5,100LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dragons to defense postion and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Justice Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (1,700/1,200).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Justice Bringer, attack his Red Wyrm!"

The warrior went in and slashed the dragon and it shattered to pieces and then a red glow colored covered Yusei from head to toe.

(Yusei: 4,600LP / Jesse: 5,100LP)

Yusei pointed and the fiery synchro went in and punched the dragon. It roared in pain before bursting into shards.

Yusei then replied, "You're turn, baby girl."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Vice Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large purple dragon appeared (2,000/2,200 - 1,000/1,100).

Jesse resumed, "I now summon the tuner monster Delta Flyer!"

As she sat the card down, a dragon with large wings appeared (1,500/800).

Jesse resumed, "I activate a spell card known as Quick DNA Change. With this spell card, I can change the attribute of 1 monster on the field to anything I want and I choose my Vice Dragon. I Change its type from Dark to light!"

Suddenly, Vice Dragon began to glow.

Jesse resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Delta Flyer suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vice Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Yusei then replied, "Good card."

Jack then replied, "She summoned a very useful synchro monster."

Ariana then replied, "It'll help her out..alot."

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Nitro Warrior!"

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,100 and so did Nitro Warrior (2,800/2,000 - 1,300/2,000) and the dragon fired a beam of light that vaporized the fiery synchro with ease.

(Yusei: 3,800LP / Jesse: 5,100LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that, dad! I end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warrior to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon fired a blast of wind and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (800/1,200) and the wind blasted a little of its huge shield away and then the small dragon knelt.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. Light End Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of light and the warrior exploded into shards as the light struck it.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Junk Synchron, Quickdraw Synchron, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior and Max Warrior and shuffled the cards back into his deck and Extra deck and drew 2 cards.

Yusei resumed, "I'll set two cards facedown on the field and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, two facedown cards appeared.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate my spell card, Dragon's Devil Eyes! With this card, I can destroy spell and trap cards on your side of the field equal to the number of dragons I control!"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Not going to work, Jesse. I activate my facedown card, Starlight Road!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and the spell shattered to pieces and then Stardust Dragon flew out of the trap card and appeared on his side of the field (2,500/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "Attack his.."

Yusei quickly replied, "I now activate my Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and then replied, "Max Warrior, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I now tribute it to summon my Turret Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky warrior appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Stardust Dragon, attack her Spear Dragon!"

The dragon fired its trademark attack and the dragon burst into particles and then Yusei pointed and the warrior fired a barrage of shells and each struck the dragon. It roared in pain before it exploded in a burst of light.

(Yusei: 3,800LP / Jesse: 4,200LP)

Yusei then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play a spell card you gave me, Jesse."

Jesse then replied, "Not that card."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Yep, that one. I activate Dragonic Enrage. Attack her facedown monster on the left!"

Stardust fired its trademark attack and the card was obliterated before it got the chance to flip faceup.

(Yusei: 3,800LP / Jesse: 2,300LP)

Jesse groaned and replied, "That was a Morphing Jar that was destroyed."

They discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Yusei pointed and Turret Fired another barrage of bullets and a 3rd Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and was blasted into shards when the shells struck it.

Jesse resumed, "I Choose my Golem Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky dragon appeared and knelt (800/2,000).

Yusei then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Golem Dragon for my Genesis Dragon!"

As the rocky dragon vanished into particles of light, a large dragon of light appeared with a roar (2,200/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "I activate my Scorching Ruin card. This gives my dragon 1,000 points!"

The dragon roared as a bright glow covered it (2,200/1,800 - 3,200/1,800).

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "I know. Attack his Stardust Dragon..NOW!"

The dragon fired a blast of pure of light and it struck the dragon. It roared before bursting into pixilated shards.

(Yusei: 3,100LP / Jesse: 2,300LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Wow, did I just defeat your dragon, dad?"

Yusei smiled back and replied, "You sure did, Jesse. Well done."

Jesse then replied, "Thanks, dad. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

The dragons ATK went back to normal (3,200/1,800 - 2,200/1,800).

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Turret Warrior, attack her dragon."

The dragon fired a barrage of shells..but suddenly, the shells bounced off its body and struck the rocky warrior instead. a few hits later, the rocky warrior shattered into pieces.

Yusei then replied, "What happened?"

Jesse smiled to her facedown monster and it was her Rising Energy and she discarded a Dynamite Dragon to her graveyard to activate it.

(Yusei: 2,400LP / Jesse: 2,300LP)

Yusei then replied, "Good move. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Tusk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the tusked dragon appared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Tusk dragon, attack!"

The dragon charged in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and with one headbutt, it was smashed to bits.

He took a monster and placed it in his hand and he reshuffled his deck and put back into his disk.

Jesse resumed, "Attack his lifepoints directly!"

The dragon fired another blast of light and it struck him.

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Iron Resolve! I have to pay half my lifepoints, but now I don't take battle damage!"

(Yusei: 1,200LP / Jesse: 2,300LP)

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Discard a monster to summon Quickdraw Synchron again!"

As he discarded a level eater monster to his graveyard, the cowboy robot appeared (700/1,400).

Yusei resumed, "I now special summon my discarded Level Eater."

Suddenly, a bettle with a power star on its shell appeared (600/0) - Quickdraw Synchron Level: 5 - 4).

Yusei resumed, "I activate its abiltiy once again!"

Suddenly, the card images of Road Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron appeared and the robot fired two shots, putting two holes in the Road Synchron card.

Yusei resumed," I now summon Tuningware."

As he sat the card down, the small robot appeared (300/100).

Yusei resumed," I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Suddenly, Quickdraw Synchron split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Level Eater, which transformed into 1 star and into Tuningware, which transformed into 3 white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, a large golden armor warrior appeared (3,000/1,800).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jack then replied, "Once again, Yusei suprises all of us with that kick-butt monster of his."

Akiza then replied, "He knows how to summon the best cards."

Yusei then replied, "Time to do this. Road Warrior, attack!"

The synchro swung his hand and fired a blast of lightning from them and Tusk Dragon was blown to shards.

(Yusei: 1,200LP / Jesse: 1,100LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dragon to defense mode and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

Stardust Dragon launched its attack and the dragon exploded in a blast of light as the attack struck it.

She took every dragon in her graveyard and shuffled them back into her deck.

Yusei resumed," With that settled, I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate the most powerful spell card I own. I play Spirit of the Dragons."

Yusei then replied, "I never heard of that card."

Ariana looked at Jack and replied, "Have you heard of that card, dad?"

Jack then replied, "Yes, its a very powerful card and only 2 copies of it exist in the world. A collector in Hong Kong has one of them and Jesse seems to have the other one."

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at table, Nell was shocked to hear that.

_Wow, she has the 2nd copy of that amazing card? I'll keep that in mind as I tell Kridley about it., _Nell thought to herself as she continued to watch the duel.

-ooo-

Jesse resumed, "With this powerful spell card, I can special summon a dragon from anywhere I want to ignoring its summoning requirements and at the cost of half of its ATK points.

Suddenly, Luster Dragon #2 appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Magna Drago!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery dragon appeared (2,800/2,800).

Jesse resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Magna Drago suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Luster Dragon #2, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty wyrm comes in and destroys its foes with its mighty power of the winds! It'll smash its opponets and blow them all away! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Gauntlet Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, the mighty dragon of the winds appeared (2,800/2,800).

Jesse resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly. Attack his Road Warrior!"

The dragon fired its blast of wind and the it struck the warrior in the chest and it was thrown backwards before exploding into shards of light.

(Yusei: 700LP / Jesse: 1,100LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that, dad. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "This duel ends now, I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage."

Yusei sighed and replied, "You do deserve to use the dragons, so end it."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Thanks, dad. Gauntlet Dragon, attack his facedown monster with Gauntlet Storm."

The dragon fired a huge blast of wind and a Speed Warrior appeared on the card (900/500) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

(Yusei: 0LP / Jesse: 1,100LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats game, dad."

Yusei smiled back and replied, "You deserve to use those cards in your duel, Jesse. I'm so proud of you for dueling with such a great deck."

The gang stood and began to cheer for Jesse and Yusei.

-ooo-

Nell smiled and replied, "She's a decent duelist. We'll have to keep a eye on her abilites in the future."

Suddenly, she slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Iron Resolve / Normal Trap Card

Image: A robot covered with electricity breaking out of somesort of chamber.

Activate only if you would take Battle Damage during damage calculation. Pay half your Life Points. You take no Battle Damage.

_Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yuigoh 5Ds episode "Clash of the Dragons (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Bond of Dragons / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two dragons staring at each other.

When a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck.

Dragon Gust / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large dragon flying overhead, blowing a troop of warriors away underneath it.

Activate only when there is a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Negate the activation of your opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

Dragon's Charge / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A large dragon with a shadow of another dragon behind it.

When a Dragon-Type monster destroys a monster, you can draw 1 card. If that card is a Dragon-Type monster, you can Normal Summon it.

Dragon's Devil Eyes / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dragon with glowing eyes staring with two large evil-looking eyes above its head.

Destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of Dragon-Type monsters you control.

Dragonic Enrage / Normal Spell Card

Image: A fercious dragon launching a swirl of fire.

During this turn, when a Dragon-Type monster you control attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

_Note: The following 5 cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Scorching Ruin /Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A red and gold dragon burning a cornfield with fiery breath.

Increase the attack of one Dragon monster on the field by 1,000 points until the end phase of the turn.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Spirit of the Dragons / Normal Spell Card

Image: A spirit of a Luster Dragon coming out of a graveyard.

You can only activate this card if you have no monsters on your side of the field. Special summon 1 Dragon from your hand, deck, graveyard, extra Deck or one that's been removed from Play, ignoring the summoning conditions it may have. The summoned monster has its ATK halved and it cannot attack in the turn it was summoned by this card. You can only activate 1 "Spirit of the Dragons" per turn.

_Note: This card was created by D.J. Scales and all creative goes to him. I added some parts to prevent it from being a very broken card._

Quick DNA Change / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kozaky injecting a needle with a glowing liquid in it into a Vice Dragon.

Select one monster on the field. Change that monsters attribute until the end phase of the current turn.

-ooo-

Another great duel comes to a stunning & Exciting finish. In the next chapter, another friend comes and challenges Ariana to a duel. Can her fairies stop her friends deck? Find out in "Beast Soul Swap", coming soon.


	19. Beast Soul Swap

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 19: Beast Soul Swap

-ooo-

Inside the Fudo home, The gang was surronding Jesse as she sat at a table, happy about her victory over Yusei. Infront of Jesse were two cards in a plastic case. One was Stardust Dragon and the other was Black Rose Dragon. It wasen't their orginal copies, but those two cards were the real deal.

Yusei then replied, "How do you feel you got two of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "I love them. Are these your copies, guys?"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Nope, we still hold the orginal copies of these two cards."

Jesse then replied, "I'm confused."

Yusei then replied, "After I saved the world from evil a long time ago, I had Industral Illusions to make a extra copy of my dragon and Akizas as well."

Akiza then replied, "Ever since you were born, we knew we would have to duel our first-born child to see if her or she was able to handle our dragons in a duel."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Now, I get to use them?"

Yusei then replied, "After that dueled we had, you indeed deserve to use the cards in your future duels, Jesse."

Jesse took the the two cases and she opened them up and took the cards from them and then he slid them into her Extra Deck.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Now, my deck is the bomb."

Ariana then replied, "You deserve those cards more then anyone else in the world, Jesse. Use them with pride and honor."

Jesse then replied, "I certainly will."

Jack then replied, "I used your fathers Stardust Dragon...during harder times. During our Fortune Cup duel, He won with his monster."

Ariana looked at him and replied, "Back when Hyper Synchron had that can't be destroyed effect for the synchro monster?"

Jack nodded and replied, "After that duel, they redid that card and took that ability away."

Jesse nodded and replied, "I should know. I use a copy of that tuner in my deck and I have a couple of cards that can combo with it to make it even better."

Yusei then replied, "Its a good tuner monster. I'm glad you're able to use it better then me."

Carly took a card from her pocket and handed it to Jesse and she smiled and replied, "Here, take this card."

Jesse took the card and it was a level 6 fusion monster.

Jack then replied, "I don't have the monsters for it, but don't you?"

Jesse read the card and she smiled and replied, "I have a copy of each of its required fusion monsters in my deck, Carly."

She slid that card into her extra deck as well.

Jack then replied, "About 10 years ago in a trip to Los Angeles for a special team duel that me and Carly teamed up in, I stopped into a local card shop about a day before our match and saw that card. I bought with some american money I brought from New Domino City and bought the card. Ever since that day, I've been looking for the cards I needed to fusion summon it, but could never find them anywhere."

Yusei then replied, "That was that team duel you won, wasen't it?"

Jack nodded and replied, "We beat this pair that enjoying using those Djinn ritual monsters plus many ritual monsters like Demise, Ruin and many others."

Carly then replied, "My Fortune Ladies were outstanding in our duel."

Jesse then replied, "I thought that those Fortune Ladies were evil versions of your Fortune Fairies?"

Carly sighed and replied, "There are, but when I was revived again, I got the deck of the fairies and my orginal deck of Fortune Fairys was brought back as well. I have two decks and My Fortune Ladies deck is more powerful then my other one."

Jack then replied, "That Earthbound God Aslla piscu transformed your fairies into spellcaster fortune ladies."

Carly nodded and replied, "Thats right. At least, those times and those gods are forever a faint memory for us."

Jack nodded and replied, "That is a good thing to say."

Jesse then replied, "I love these two dragons."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory hideout, Nell was talking about the duel they saw.

Kridley nodded and replied, "So, she defeated her father in a duel and won those two card copies for her own extra deck? Most intresting."

Panik then replied, "If we can beat her and get her cards, we'll have two of the most powerful monsters in the game."

Kridley smiled and replied, "Thats a decent plan. We'll work on it."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "When's are next Shadow Rider coming forth?"

Kridley then replied, "2 days from now at about 3:00 in the afternoon."

Peter then replied, "Does this duelist have a better deck then Camula or Nightshroud did?"

Kridley then replied, "We've added a couple of tuners and synchros for her deck when she does arrive. Now, she'll indeed have the best deck ever."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Finally, we'll get a decent duelist to take them down."

Kridley nodded and replied, "Until I have more information or news, See you again later."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Armstrong then replied, "Hope this duelist is strong enough to win the duel against them."

Peter looked at him and replied, "We'll get a win, Armstrong. Don't worry about it."

Armstrong sighed and replied, "You're right. Lets get ready for her, I guess."

-ooo-

Meanwhile Jesse & Ariana were a having a quiet lunch with each other.

Jesse sighed and replied, "I'm a lucky duelist to have those cards."

Ariana nodded and replied, "You sure are, Jess."

Suddenly, a tall female came in and she wore blue jean shorts with a brown belt through them, a light-green shirt (Her blue bra straps were showing) and black tennis shoes. She also had a gold chain necklace around her neck and a duel disk on her arm and she walked up to them and replied, "Hey, is that you, Ariana?"

Ariana looked at her and she replied, "Who are you?"

the girl smiled and replied, "I"m Nicole Bumshin. Your pen pal you've been writing to for a couple of months now!"

Ariana gasped and replied, "Wow, I get to finally meet you. Good to finally meet you, Nicole."

"Likewise.", Nicole said back to her.

Jesse then replied, "Where are you from, Nicole?"

Nicole smiled and replied, "From Melbourne, Austrilla. Me and my dad came up for a weeks vaction here in New Domino City. I want to see where the Fortune Cup took place and all sorts of sights before I have to go back home."

Jesse then replied, "My daddy won it."

Nicole looked at her and replied, "Your dad is Yusei Fudo?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Sure is."

Nicole then replied, "Well, ain't that a big suprise. I was first shocked when Ariana wrote me in a later that she was Jack Atlas's daughter."

Ariana nodded and replied, "I remember the first letter you sent me after I wrote about it."

Jesse noticed the disk on her arm and she replied, "How good of a duelist are you?"

Nicole then replied, "Pretty good. I won about 10 tournements back home. I've won many cards and now have 5 Trophys."

Ariana got up and replied, "How about a duel? It'll be our first duel since we met online."

Nicole smiled and replied, "Great plan. We'll duel right here."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Great plan, ladies."

Ariana stood up and left the table and walked over to a field with plenty of room for a duel. Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Nicole: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

_Hmm, I wonder what kind of deck Nicole has. I guess I'll find out sooner or later._, Jesse thought to herself as she watched the duel from a bench.

Ariana smiled and replied, "You may start if you want to."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "Thanks, girl. I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack her facedown monster with shadow flux!"

A small ball of black energy appeared in her hand and she tossed it and a small chubby koala appeared on the card (1,100/1,800) the ball reflected off its back.

Ariana smiled and replied, "When Des Koala is flipped, you take damage equal to the number of cards in your times 400!"

Suddenly, 4 bolts of lightning came out nowhere and struck her 4 times.

(Nicole: 8,000LP / Ariana: 6,400LP)

Ariana groaned and replied, "Ouchie. That ends my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy soldier appeared (1,200/1,900) and then she looked at Dunamis and nodded to her (1,800/1,050 - 2,200/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Des Koala!"

The fairy fired another ball of enegy and it blew the koala to shards.

NIcole quickly replied, "I activate Animal Trail! Now I can search for a beast monster from my deck."

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

Ariana resumed, "Command Angel, attack her facedown monster!"

The angel fired a barrage of golden shells and a small mole holding a branch of eucalyptus leaves appeared on the card (1,000/1,300) and with a quick barrage of shells, the mole was blown to pieces.

Nicole smiled and replied, "When Eucalyptus Mole is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon any Koala monster from my deck!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "Any Koala?"

Jesse sighed and replied, "She might choose a Big Koala."

She sat a card on her disk and a Big Koala didn't appear. It was a purple haired koala with two small bat-like wings, blood-red eyes and sharp claws (1,800/1,500).

Nicole then replied, "This is the mighty Vampire Koala."

Ariana then replied," Okay..didn't expect that. I end my turn now."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I summon my Des Wombat!"

As she sat the card down, another small beast appeared (1,600/300).

Nicole resumed, "I equip him with the Full Moon Equip spell."

Suddenly, the beasts head began to glow (1,600/300 - 1,900/600).

Nicole resumed, "Lets do it. Vampire Koala, attack!"

The beast went in and slashed the fairy soldier with its clawed fist. She gasped and shattered into fiery shards.

Nicole resumed, "Any damage my Vampire Koala does I gain!"

(Nicole: 8,200LP / Ariana: 6,200LP)

Nicole pointed and Des Wombat went in and punched the fairy, blowing her to pixels.

(Nicole: 8,200LP / Ariana: 6,100LP)

Nicole smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Just what I need. I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch appeared and knelt (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute her for my Fairy Golem!"

As the fairy vanished in a burst of light, the mighty Fairy Golem appeared (1,200/2,000).

Nicole gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch's spirit appeared & flew into the golem (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a card and I'll take out your Vampire Koala!"

The golem aimed and it fired a blast of light and Vampire Koala was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

(Nicole: 7,000LP / Ariana: 6,100LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the archer appeared.

Nicole resumed, "I'll equip my Golem with Fairy Meteor Crush and I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip card was blown to pieces (1,900/600 - 1,600/300) and then the cannon began to glow.

Nicole resumed, "Lets do it. Huntress, attack!"

The archer fired 4 arrows and each one struck the beasts chest. It collapsed and burst into shards.

(Nicole: 6,700LP / Ariana: 6,100LP)

Ariana resumed, "Golem, attack!"

The golem fired another blast of light and went towards the facedown card. A large hamster appeared on the card (1,100/1,800) and then the blast of light struck, blowing it to pieces.

(Nicole: 5,600LP / Ariana: 6,100LP)

Nicole smiled and replied, "When Super-Nimble Mega Hamster is flipped, I can take any level 3 or lower beast-type monster from my deck and place it facedown on my side of the field."

Suddenly, a facedown card appeared on the field.

Ariana smiled and replied, "If its a Des Koala, I won't take that much damage. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, a odd beast appeared. It was a large weasel riding a whirlwind (500/1,500).

Nicole resumed, "When Whirlwind Weasel is flipped up, you can't activate any spell or trap cards for the rest of the turn!"

Ariana resumed, "Intresting card."

Nicole nodded and replied, "I thought so too. I Activate Star Blast to reduce the level of a monster in my hand by 1 at the cost of 500 lifepoints."

(Nicole: 5,100LP / Ariana: 6,100LP)

Nicole resumed, "I now tribute my Weasel for my Big Koala!"

As the weasel vanished, the large blue-skinned Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Nicole resumed, "I activate Wild Natures Release!"

Suddenly, the Koala began to glow red (2,700/2,000 - 4,700/2,000).

Nicole resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The large beast went in and smashed the golem to pieces with one fierce punch.

(Nicole: 5,100LP / Ariana: 4,700LP)

Nicole resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Beast Soul Swap! Now I return my Big Koala to my hand."

The big koala vanished.

"Now I get to summon it again!"

Suddenly, it appeared once more (2,700/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "I hate to admit it, that was hell of a combo."

She pointed and the big beast went in and crushed the archer with little trouble.

(Nicole: 5,100LP / Ariana: 3,800LP)

Nicole smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll remove Fairy Golem from play to draw a card."

She took her Fairy Golem and slid it into her RFP slot and drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "Big Koala, attack!"

The huge beast went in and crushed Ariana's facedown Morphing Jar into dust. She discarded the two cards (Which were a Fusion Sage Spell card and a Enraged Battle Ox) that were in her hand and drew 5 more and then Ariana drew 5 cards from her deck.

Nicole smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 card to equip my removed from play Fairy Golem with D.D.R. Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

As she discarded a Skelengel to her graveyard, Fairy Golem appeared again (1,200/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Herald of Orange Light!"

As she sat the card down, the small and winged orange orb appeared (300/500).

Ariana resumed, "Now I Tune them together!"

Herald of Orange light suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fairy Golem which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As she sat the card down, the mighty angel of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Ariana resumed, "I remove Fairy Golem again to draw a card."

She removed the card and drew 1 card.

Ariana resumed, "Now, I switch your monster to defense postion!"

The huge beast knelt.

Ariana resumed, "lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy flew and struck the huge koala with his sword. It fell over and exploded into shards.

(Nicole: 4,500LP / Ariana: 3,800LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll demolish your facedown card!"

The warrior went in and a huge red-skinned ox with a angry look on its appeared on the card (1,500/1,500) and with swipe of his sword, the ox was blown to shards.

(Nicole: 3,300LP / Ariana: 3,800LP)

Nicole resumed, "When Mad Ox is destroyed, I can special summon a beast with 1,500 ATK or less from my deck and I choose my Des Kangaroo!"

Suddenly, a green-skinned kangaroo with punching gloves appeared (1,500/1,700).

Ariana nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Big Koala appeared and knelt (2,700/2,000).

Nicole resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my monsters to summon my mightest monster!"

As the two beasts merged together, a giant green-skinned beast with punching gloves and sneakers appeared (4,200/3,700).

Nicole laughed and replied, "Meet the mighest beast in Duel Monsters! Its the mighty Master of Oz!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "No, not that thing!"

Jesse then replied," This might be tough to destroy."

Nicole resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast swung his fist and struck its target and the fairy exploded into globules of light.

(Nicole: 3,300LP / Ariana: 1,900LP)

Nicole smiled and replied, "This duel is about to end soon! I end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The mighty beast swung his fist and the beast was suprised to see its fist bounce off a Marshmallon (300/500).

(Nicole: 2,300LP / Ariana: 1,900LP)

Nicole sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and she smiled at what she drew.

Jesse then replied, "What'd you draw?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "You'll see soon enough I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped it up, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650).

Nicole then replied, "Eh?"

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it for my Archlord Kristya!"

As the seahorse vanished, a mighty angel of light appeared (2,800/2,300).

Nicole resumed, "My monster is better though."

Ariana nodded and replied, "I know. I Play Riyoku!"

Suddenly, the beast began to glow (4,200/3,700 - 2,100/3,700) and so did the fairy (2,800/2,300 - 4,000/2,300).

Ariana resumed, "Next, I equip Silver Bow & arrow to my Marshmallon!"

Suddenly, a bow appeared near the tiny fairy (300/500 - 500/800).

Ariana resumed, "I Switch my fairy to attack postion."

Suddenly, the small fairies mouth opened, revealing sharp teeth.

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Archlord, attack!"

The fairy quickly flapped its wings until they glowed red and then two beams of red light came out of them and struck the huge beast in the chest. It roared in pain befpre exploding into thousands of green shards & triangles.

Nicole sighed and replied, "You win this duel, Ariaha."

Ariana nodded and replied, "I enjoyed our duel. Marshmallon, end this!"

The fairy flew in and bit Nicole on the arm.

(Nicole: 0LP / Ariana: 1,900LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Great duel, girls."

Nicole walked up to Ariana and she replied, "Can I meat your parents before I have to go back to my hotel?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure, lets go."

The walked away from the spot they dueled and Jesse followed them from behind.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Eucalyptus Mole

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Koala" monster from your Deck.

Animal Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: A forest path, with a pair of glowing eyes watching from up ahead.

You can activate this card when a Monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Search your deck for one Beast-Type Monster and add it to your hand.

_Note: Both of these cards were used by Chumley in the Yugioh GX episode "Manga Chum Laude". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Vampire Koala

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/1,500/4 Stars

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent as a result of battling a monster, gain Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage inflicted.

_Note: This card has not been released in the United States yet._

Mad Ox

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as result of battle, Speicla summon 1 Beast-type monster from your deck with 1,500 ATK or less to your side of the field and then your deck is reshuffled afterwards.

-ooo-

Another duel ends well. In the next chapter, another Shadow Rider appears. Who is this one and who does he/she duel? Revealing the next chapters name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.


	20. Amazoness Fighting Spirit

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 20: Amazoness Fighting Spirit

-ooo-

Outside of the Fudo house, Ariana, Jesse and Nicole were about to enter the house. Nicole was a little nervous about meeting the Fortune Cup champion.

Nicole gulped and replied, "Wow, we're here. I'm so nervous about meeting Yusei."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "Don't be so nervous, Nicole. He's a wonderful guy and a great duelist as well. You'll be fine."

Ariana then replied, "Yea, my dad still considers him a great rival and yet they're the best of friends."

Nicole then replied, "Lets do it."

They all opened the door and saw Yusei on his couch with Akiza. Both were reading a book about dueling greats.

Akiza smiled and replied, "Honey, you're listed as the 2nd best duelist to exist in the world."

Yusei looked at her and replied, "Who beat me to the top postion?"

Akiza then replied, "Yugi Muto, of course."

Yusei smiled back and replied, "Should of known that he'd be ahead of me."

"Hey, I have someone for you to meet, dad.", Jesse said.

Yusei looked at her and he saw Nicole as well and he replied, "Who's this?"

Nicole took a step foward and replied, "I"m Nicole Bumshin from Melbourne, Austrilla."

Yusei smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Nicole."

She blushed and replied, "Thank you, Yusei."

Akiza looked at her and replied, "I'm Akiza Fudo, his wonderful wife and Jesses mother."

Nicole nodded to her and replied, "Nice to meet you as well, Akiza."

Yusei then replied, "So, what kind of deck do you use?"

Nicole then replied, "I run a Oz deck, Yusei."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Wow, quite a intresting deck to use. Chumley Huffington made that deck alot easier to use."

Akiza then replied, "That Ayer's Rock Sunrise card is probably one of the best cards he made art for. It a really gorgeous card."

Nicole sighed and replied, "I know...but I wish I knew where the guy who stole my copy of it was."

Ariana looked at her with a shocked look and replied, "What are you talking about?"

A couple of tears came out of her eyes and she replied, "When I first got to New Domino City, I got challenged by this goth guy and he wouldn't let me enter my hotel until he accepted my challenge for a duel and we both had to offer our rarest card. He beat me with his evil deck. I gave him my best card and he vanished without a trace."

Yusei then replied, "That stinks. Ante card rules are illegial in New Domino City and the Satellite areas!"

Ariana looked at her and replied, "Did this guy wore nothing but black and had a black hat as well?"

Nicole sighed and replied, "Yes."

Jesse then replied, "Did he ride off on a pitch-black runner as well?"

Nicole nodded again.

Jesse growled and replied, "Its that thief Panik! He did that damn ante rule to win Nicoles card."

Nicole then replied, "How do you know him?"

Jesse then replied, "I challenged him to turbo duel and beat him."

Nicole nodded and replied, "Cool."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "How long are you in town for?"

Nicole then replied, "About 6 more days."

Jesse then replied, "I promise me and family will do everything & anything to get your card back before you head home, Nicole."

Nicole smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Jesse."

Akiza then replied, "Ante duels are just wrong. Anyone that does ante duels to get rare cards are pathetic and losers."

Yusei nodded and replied, "I agree with that one, dear. We'll stop that dark idiot and get her card back."

Nicole looked at Ariana and replied, "Can I get ride home, girl?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Fine with me."

They both left the house.

-ooo-

Later that night in the Factory, Dr. Weissly was talking with Peter & Nell.

Peter sighed and replied, "I heard of that Nicole girl. She has amazing deck. She won alot of her tournements with a full count of lifepoints."

Nell nodded and replied, "Her last win before coming to New Domino City she had 2 facedown Des Koalas and she had 7,400 lifepoints and her opponet had 2,300 lifepoints and he had a 5 cards in his hand and he attacked both of her Koalas with a Mataza the Zapper equipped with United We Stand and thats how she won her last duel.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "She's a tricky duelist."

Suddenly, Panik came into the room and he replied," I'm back!"

They all gave the dark duelist dirty looks.

Panik then replied, "Whats with all of you?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You know, jerk."

"What did I do?", He asked.

Nell then replied, "You did a Ante duel against that Nicole girl!"

Panik then replied, "So, I won the duel!"

"Thats not the damn point, Panik!", Dr. Weissly began, "You know that there a illegial around New Domino City!"

He took the card he won and he replied, "So what, we're evil and we can do whatever the heck we want!"

Nell then replied, "I know, but what the fuck give you the idea of doing against a tournement champion?"

Panik then replied, "Calm down, girl. I Won, didn't I?"

Peter then replied, "They're right. Anyone who does a ante duel to win cards has no life and is a total loser of a jerk!"

Panik growled and replied, "Chill out!"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Its not worth us getting mad about it!"

Suddenly, Kridley came in and replied, "The next Shadow Rider is coming tonight at dawn tomorrow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Is it that Tania girl?"

Kridley then replied, "Yep. She'll build her hideout in the park and be ready for her duel tomorrow."

Nell nodded and replied, "Cool."

Kridley looked at Panik and replied, "I have to talk to you, Panik."

Panik then replied, "About what?"

Kridley sighed and replied, "About your duel against that Nicole girl and how you did a ante rule."

Panik gulped and replied, "Oh, about that."

Kridley then replied, "The next time you duel is going to be against that Ariana girl and if she wins..you give back the card without any trouble or funny stuff."

Panik nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kridley then replied, "We may be evil, but we're not that evil."

Panik then replied, "Understood."

He nodded as he vanished into thick, black smoke.

Nell then replied, "Serves you right for doing that, Panik."

Panik sighed and replied, "Damn, you make one damn mistake and you regret for the rest of your life."

"Shouldn't have done it in the first place.", Dr. Weissly said as well.

Panik only sighed as he sat down on a nearby red, cushy chair.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the park, Jesse, Ariana, Jasmine and Tara were having a picnic at the park. They wanted Trina & Moriko to come to, but they were too busy to do so. Each one had a duel disk on their arms, just in case anyone was challenged to a duel.

Jesse then replied, "It is such a beautiful day today."

Tara then replied, "Perfect day for a picnic lunch."

Suddenly, Sidney came with a frantic look on his face and he sat down on a bench nearby.

Ariana then replied, "Hey, thats Sidney."

Jesse then replied, "Whats wrong with that doofus?"

They all walked up to him and Jesse resplied, "Whats with you, gearboy?"

He groaned and replied, "Somesort of arena is at the north end of the park. Krugemon and me went into it to check it out and we get challenged by this muscular amazon-like women and Krugemon challenged her and she beat him to a pulp. I was about to be challenged, but I left before she could challenge to a duel."

Ariana then replied, "Another Shadow Rider has came."

Tara then replied, "She's mine."

He looked at Sidney and replied, "Where is he?"

Tara sighed and replied, "North end of the park. you can miss it!"

Tara nodded as she ran off with Ariana & Jesse running off as well.

Sidney sighed and replied, "You'll need all the luck you can get against her."

-ooo-

The girls got close and they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a large ancient coliseum. They saw Krugemon guarding the place with another Sector Security. They looked like guards of the coliseum.

Tara then replied, "He wasen't lying to us after all."

Jesse then replied, "We can guess this arena belongs to Tania."

"Gee, you think?", Ariana said sarcasticly.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Lets get this over with.

They walked towards the coliseum and Krugemon got infront of them and he replied, "Access denied. Mistress Tania is accepting no other duelists right now, so go away."

Tara then replied, "Not until we get a chance to duel her!"

Krugemon then replied, "Only one challenger a day. Come back tomorrow.."

"Let them in, you fool!", A loud deep voice said from insdie of the coliseum.

He sighed as he went to the side and he replied, "Enter now."

They nodded as they went inside of the coliseum.

-ooo-

It was a coliseum to begin with. In the middle of the arena and they saw a muscular women with brown hair and she was petting a beautiful, orange-furred tiger.

She sighed and replied, "You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

The tiger growled happily.

She then replied, "That duel against Krugemon was a piece of cake. Once I swarm the field with my monsters, I beat him soundly.

Tara tan to her and the tiger growled as she got closer and she replied, "You must be Taniya."

The amazon nodded and replied, "You'd be right about that one."

Tara then replied, "I"m a amazing duelist, so I challenge you to a duel!"

Taniya chuckled and replied, "Why not? You seem to be a tough women."

Tara looked at her friends and she replied, "I hope either of you don't mind?"

Jesse then replied, "No, I'm okay with it."

Ariana then replied, "Go for it, Tara."

Tara stared at her and both activated their disks and the watchers ran into the stands to watch the duel.

Taniya then replied, "If you win, I'll release Krugemon and that other officer from my spell. If I win, you join us..forever."

Tara nodded and replied, "Deal."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Taniya: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "Fine with me. I Summon the mighty Amazoness Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-knuckled amazon appeared (1,500/1,300).

Taniya resumed, "Time to show you what my lady can do! Attack her facedown monster!"

The amazon charged and a Sklengel appeared on the card (1,500/1,300) and it punched the small cherub, blowing it to pieces.

Tara drew a card from her deck.

Taniya then replied, "Allright then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my King's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the royal warrior appeared (1,600/1,400).

Taniya then replied, "You know I don't take damage when I battle with my Fighter, right?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Sure do. King's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and he slashed the fighter with his sword and then the female shattered into pixels.

Taniya quickly replied, "I activate Pride of Tribe. I can now special summon a amazoness monster from my deck and I choose my Amazoness Paladin."

As she sat the card down, another mighty warrior appeared with her sword (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Taniya resumed, "She gains 100 ATK for each of her sisters on the field, including herself of course."

Tara nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Swordswoman!"

As she sat the card down, the female warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Taniya resumed, "I Now play Allied Forces for everyone to give my ladies boost!"

Suddenly, the warriors began to glow (1,800/300 - 2,200/300) - (1,500/1,600 - 1,900/1,600).

Jesse gulped and replied, "She's about to take a heavy amount of damage."

Tara quickly replied, "Maybe, but I'm tuning it down! I activate Invicible Hero! Now until the end phase, my warrior can't be destroyed in battle!"

Tania then replied, "Okay then. My ladies will attack your King's Knight!"

The warriors charged in and with quick swipe of their swords, the knight did his best to take the attacks normally.

(Taniya: 8,000LP / Tara: 6,900LP)

Taniya smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it ripped the spell card in two (2,200/300 - 1,900/300) - (1,900/1,600 - 1,500/1,600).

Tara resumed, "Good enough. I Summon Horse of the Floral Knights!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful horse appeared (400/800).

Tara resumed, "When this beautiful creature is summoned, I can draw 1 card from my deck."

She drew a card.

Tara resumed, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my Horse of the Floral Knights with my Sacred Knight's Spearholder!"

As a warrior wielding a sword appeared on the field, it merged with the horse and it created a feamle warrior with a sword & Shield on its horses body (2,200/1,600).

Tara then replied, "Meet the mighty Centaur Mina!"

Ariana resumed, "I remember seeing those 3. Sherry used them in her turbo duel against that didn't have a result."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Thats right. It was was stopped in the midde of the duel."

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Centaur MIna, attack her Paladin!"

The centaur charged in..

Taniya quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

But, the card didn't flipped up all the way and with two slashes of her sword, the paladin burst into pixels.

(Taniya: 7,700LP / Tara: 6,900LP)

Tara resumed, "Once per turn, my Centaur can negate a trap and flip it facedown. This will hurt, but its okay. Attack!"

The knight of light charged in and struck her down with his mighty sword, blowing her to shards. Suddenly, the sword flew into the air and struck Tara.

(Taniya: 7,700LP / Tara: 6,800LP)

Tara then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll attack with Centaur Mina!"

The centaur charged in and a Amazoness Blowpiper appeared on the card (800/1,500) and with a slice of her sword, the warrior shattered into shards.

Tara pointed again and King's Knight charged in and slashed the Amazon with his sword.

(Taniya: 6,100LP / Tara: 6,800LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

Taniya resumed, "I special summon my Amazoness Assassin!"

As he sat the card down, a cloaked warrior with daggers for weapons appeared (600/200).

Taniya resumed, "Since I special summoned her, you can special summon a monster from your graveyard."

Tara nodded as Skelengel appeared and knelt (900/500).

Taniya sighed and replied, "Okay then. I tribute my assassin for my Amazoness Queen!"

As the warrior vanished, the mighty queen of the amazons appeared with her long sword (2,400/1,200).

Taniya then replied, "She protects her servants from being destroyed in battle. Queen, attack!"

The warrior went struck the centaur with her longsword and as the queen got back, the female centaur exploded into triangles.

(Taniya: 6,100LP / Tara: 6,600LP)

Taniya quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Queen's Pawn. Since my Amazoness destroy one of your monsters, I can special another amazon from my deck!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Taniya resumed, "I'll attack your knight now."

The warrior charged and with a slice of her sword, blew the knight into shards of light.

(Taniya: 6,100LP / Tara: 6,300LP)

Taniya smiled and replied, "Next turn, your little fairy and the rest of your monsters are going to be demolished. I'll end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Nobleman of Extermination."

The knight appeared and stabbed into the facedown card and her Mirror Force lifted and shattered to pieces. She took her own Mirror Force and discarded it as well.

Tara sighed and replied, "Lost my copy, but Its okay. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Tiger!"

As she sat the card down, a large beautiful tiger appeared with a roar (1,100/1,500 - 1,900/1,500) and the Paladin stared at their pet with a happy look (1,900/300 - 2,000/300).

Taniya resumed, "Lets do it. Tiger, attack!"

The tiger went in and crushed the small fairy into pixels with its mighty claws & body.

Taniya resumed, "Queen, attack her facedown monster!"

The queen charged in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the warrior cleaved the jar in two pieces.

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apeice.

Taniya resumed, "Paladin, attack her directly!"

The warrior charged in and struck Tara with her sword.

(Taniya: 6,100LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Taniya smiled and replied, "Soon this duel will be over and you'll be joining us. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tara drew card and replied, "I play Queen's Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the female royal knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Tara resumed, "I play Double Summon for my 2nd King's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the male royal knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Tara resumed, "I play King's Knight ability for my Jack's Knight!"

Suddenly, the taller more powerful royal warrior appeared (1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I Play Royal Flush!"

(Taniya: 6,100LP / Tara: 3,300LP)

Suddenly, Ten's Knight (1,000/500) appeared and knelt and then Ace's Knight appeared as well (2,300/1,700).

Taniya then replied, "You can't destroy my warriors due to my Tiger and my Queen's ability."

Tara smiled as he played Book of Moon and the Queen vanished and a facedown card took her spot. (1,900/1,500 - 1,600/1,500).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Jack's Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and brought his sword down onto the tiger and it roared and shattered into pixilated shards. Paladin looked at Tara with hate in her eyes.

(Taniya: 5,800LP / Tara: 3,300LP)

Tara resumed, "Ace's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and struck the paladin with her sword and she blew into shards.

(Taniya: 5,300LP / Tara: 3,300LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I flip her face up again!"

Suddenly, The Queen appeared again (2,400/1,200)...before she vanished down a hole. Tara pointed to her faceup Bottomless Trap Hole.

Tanya then replied, "Damn it. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Solar Ray! You now take 600 damage for every light monster I have!"

Suddenly, 5 beams of light came out of the card and struck Taniya.

(Taniya: 2,300LP / Tara: 3,300LP)

Taniya resumed, "Queen's Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged towards the facedown and a teenaged amazon with brown hair, a brown fur bikini top and loincloth, appeared on the card with a simple wooden bo staff (1,100/800).

Taniya quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Amazoness Pride! This stops my Amazoness Acrobat from being destroyed this turn."

Queen's Knight attempted to struck with her sword and she blocked it with her wooden staff.

Tara then replied, "You survived another turn. I end my turn now."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Chain Master!"

As she sat the card down, a amazon with great muscles and a golden chain for a weapon (1,500/1,300).

Taniya resumed, "I tune them now!"

Amazoness Acrobat suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Amazoness Chain Fighter, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Taniya clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Spiritual leader who can commune with the spirits of your deceased sisters Come to raise the restless spirits to join you in battle! Synchro Summon...Amazoness Totemist!"_

As she sat the card down, frightening-looking Amazon with white makeup and a fancy spear (2,400/1,500).

Taniya resumed, "When she's synchro summoned, I can special summon amazoness monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Chain Master appeared (1,500/1,300).

Taniya resumed, "It can't be tributed or used in a synchro summoning it, but I have a better way of using her. I activate Amazoness War Cry!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Totemist let out a battle cry.

Taniya resumed, "I select a amazoness and remove another from play."

Suddenly, Amazoness Chain Master vanished into grains of light.

Taniya resumed, "Now my Totemist can attack each of your monsters once! Attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed each of the royal warriors of light with her spear. About a minute later, all 5 knights burst into pixels.

(Taniya: 2,300LP / Tara: 1,200LP)

Taniya smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon. I end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

She took her Amazoness Acrobat, Amazoness Tiger, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Fighter and her Amazoness Assasin and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Taniya resumed, "Paladin, you're coming back."

As she sat the card down, Amazoness Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Taniya resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The warrior went and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and with swipe of her mighty sword, blasted the angel into pixels.

Suddenly, a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Taniya resumed, "Totemist, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the fairy with her spear and the angel was blown to shards.

(Taniya: 2,300LP / Tara: 200LP)

Suddenly, Fleur Synchron appeared (400/200).

Taniya smiled and replied, "Next turn, you're mine. I End my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Ace's Knight appeared (2,300/1,700).

Tara resumed, "I tune them together!"

Fleur Synchron suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Ace's Knight, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Tara clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"_My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!"_

Suddenly, the mighty Chevalier De Fleur appeared (2,700/2,300).

Tara resumed, "This is my key card. Chevalier De Fleur, attack!"

The warrior went in and with slash of its mighty sword, blew the paladin into shards.

(Taniya: 1,500LP / Tara: 200LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "I end my turn."

Taniya drew a card and it was a spell card Amazoness Final Charge. It was a card that Kreid gave her to use from his private collection of rare cards. She didn't have enough cards to use it, but she didn't even want to use it at all. It had a powerful ability, but a heavy drawback.

Tara then replied, "What is it?"

Taniya sighed and replied, "Nothing. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I equip my warrior with Big Bang Shot."

Suddenly, her sword began to glow (2,700/2,300 - 3,100/2,300).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster."

The warrior went in and a 2nd Amazoness Blowpiper appeared on the card (800/1,500) and with one slash of the sword, blasted the warrior to pieces.

(Taniya: 0LP / Tara: 200LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "That'll do it."

Taniya smiled and replied, "Great duel, girl. I'll release those two officers from my control. They won't remember what happened tonight, so everything will be okay."

Jesse then replied, "Good to hear, Taniya."

Suddenly, she transformed into a beautiful orange-haired tiger and her disk fell to the ground and vanished as well, leaving a single card.

Ariana then replied, "Wow, she was still a tiger."

The now-tiger Taniya ran off with the white tiger behind her. Before any of them can leave, the tigers vanished from sight.

Ariana walked to where the disk dropped and found the card she dropped and she replied, "Damn."

Tara then replied, "What?"

Ariana showed Tara the card and she replied, "Before she played Pot of Avarice, she had enough monsters in her deck to activate the spell card."

Tara then replied, "But we would of both takened the same amount of damage and it would of been a tie."

Ariana took the card and slid it into her pocket and she replied, "Lets leave."

They all turned around and left the coliseum.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Pride of Tribe / Normal Trap Card

Image: Amazoness Swords Woman holding her sword aloft on a hill, with the full moon in the background.

You can activate this card when one of your Monsters with the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer", is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon one Monster with the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer" from your deck.

_Note: This card was used by Taniya in the Yugioh GX Episode "Duel Distractions (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Invincible Hero / Normal Trap Card

Image: A laughing, muscular superhero on a city street at night (the city is possibly "Skyscraper"), surrounded by unconscious, masked thugs, with shadowy thugs lurking behind him.

Select one Warrior-Type Monster you control. The selected Monster cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of this turn.

_Note: This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "A Lying Legend". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

-ooo-

Horse of the Floral Knights

Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can draw 1 card.

Sacred Knight's Spearholder

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 800/DEF: 400/3 Stars

You can send this card from the field to the Graveyard to add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Centaur Mina

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,600/6 Stars "Sacred Knight's Spearholder" + "Horse of the Floral Knights"

Once during each of your turns, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card, and return it to its original position.

_All 3 of these cards were used by Sherry in The Yugioh 5Ds episode "French Twist (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Amazoness Acrobat

Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 900/4 Stars

If you control a face-up Monster, you cannot Normal Summon this card. When you control at least one "Amazoness" Monster besides "Amazoness Acrobat", this card can attack directly.

Amazoness Totemist

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,500/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Amazoness" Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you may Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" Monster from your Graveyard. The Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon and cannot be used for a Synchro Summon.

_Note: Both of these cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Amazoness Pride / Normal Trap Card

Image: Amazoness Swordswoman glowing with a white light and fending off Dark Ruler Ha Des

On the turn this card is activated, monsters with the word "Amazoness" or are named "Amazon Archer" are not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation is still applied).

Amazoness Assassin

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/3 Stars

If your opponent has more monsters on the field than you do, you may Special Summon this card. If you use this effect, your opponent may Special Summon one monster from their graveyard.

_Note: Both of these cards were created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Amazoness War Cry / Normal Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin charging in towards a Opticlops while make a cry.

When you activate this card, you cannot attack directly with any monsters this turn. Select one "Amazoness" monster on the field and then remove 1 other "Amazoness" monster on your side of the field from play. The "Amazoness" monster may attack all monsters your opponet controls once each.

-ooo-

Another Shadow Rider is now history. In the next chapter, Panik goes to duel and sets her eyes on Ariana and he now has a power and very famillar deck to use. Can her fairy army be victorius in battle? Find out in "Allure of Darkness", coming soon.


	21. Allure of Darkness

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 21: Allure of Darkness

-ooo-

Back at the factory, everyone was talking about Taniya's defeat at the hands of Tara.

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Thats another Shadow Runner gone."

Nell then replied, "We've lost 3 o them so far, and only 4 of them remain."

Panik then replied, "Since we improved the decks of the other riders, they'll be unstoppable in their duels to come."

Kridley then replied, "Panik is right. We gave those 4 better cards to use in their decks, so they shouldn't have any trouble beating them in their duels."

Dr. Weissly looked at Panik and replied, "Ready to beat Ariana?"

Panik nodded and replied, "I'm going to demolish her fairies."

Nell then replied, "Good luck. She has a very powerful fairy deck to use."

Panik sighed and replied, "I know, I know. I won't have any trouble beating her at all. My deck is very powerful and I'll demolish her fairies in the duel."

Hope so, Panik. Master Kreid is losing his patience with you., Kridley thought to himself as he slowly vanished from sight.

-ooo-

The next day, Tara was at her hotel room. Her mom had left early to get some decent food (the hotel food was okay, but not as good as Sherry & Tara hoped for). Tara decided to stay behind and go over her deck that helped her defeat a Shadow Rider.

She sighed and replied, "That was one tough duel. I managed to win because I believed in my deck and the monsters. That Synchro mom gave me to use was really useful. With the ideas from dad and my mom, my deck is a good one."

She looked at the Amazoness Final Charge card that Ariana gave to her before she headed home and she shuddered and replied, "I wonder what would of happened if the duel resulted in a tie. Thats a very powerful card and I hope there no other copies in the world to use. I wonder how much this card is worth anyway."

She went to the computer that was in her room and she sat down infront of it and she typed a few keys and then she clicked on button that said RARE CARDS ARCHIVE.

Tara smiled and replied, "How much is this badboy worth?"

She typed in a few more keys and the Amazoness Final Charge card lit up and she clicked the button that said SELLING Value and she clicked on it.

She then replied, "Lets see."

Suddenly, the screen opened up and the highest amount that was offered was about $59,000.00 dollars for one copy of the card.

She gulped and replied, "Holy shit. Thats a insame amount for this spell card!"

Suddenly, Sherry came in with a bag of goodies and closed the door behind and she smiled and replied, "Find anything good about the card, Tara?"

Her daughter nodded and replied, "Only 3 copies of it exist and the only amount asking for it is $59,000."

Sherry smiled and replied, "Its that rare of a card. Lets keep it until we go back home to Paris and we'll decide to sell it or keep, honey."

Tara nodded and replied, "Good idea, mom."

Sherry then replied, "While was out, I picked up a magazine called Rare Card Gems in the world and I read it and the reason only 3 copies of it existed is that after Maximillion Pegasus made the cards, He watch a test duel and they used that card in it and after the duel ended in a tie, He only made 3 copies and had the card banned for life if anyone shall get them."

Tara then replied, "I wonder why she didn't play the card."

Sherry then replied, "She didn't want to tie with you and she took the defeated in a honorable way."

Tara nodded and replied, "I got lucky she didn't play the card I guess."

Sherry then replied, "You sure are, honey."

-oooo-

The next day in the afternoon and at the park, Kaiji was dueling Nicole. Nicole had 2 facedown monster and 1 card facedown. Kaiji had a Armored Samurai - Ben Kei equipped with Fusion Murasame Blade, Lightning Blade and a Fairy Meteor Crush (500/800 2,100/800) equipped to it, giving it able to do three attacks.

(Kaiji: 4,000LP / Nicole: 6,400LP)

Kaiji then replied, "Attack her 1st facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and a Des Koala appeared (1,100/1,800) and was blown to pieces when he struck it with its sword.

(Kaiji: 2,800LP / Nicole: 6,100LP)

He pointed again and a Des Wombat appeared (1,600/300) and was smashed to pieces.

(Kaiji: 2,800LP / Nicole: 4,200LP)

He pointed again and the warrior went in and slashed Nicole.

(Kaiji: 2,800LP / Nicole: 2,100LP)

Kaiji smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn."

Nicole drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Master of Oz appeared (4,200/3,700).

Nicole resumed, "This guy is angry with you for destroying him with Exiled Force! I play Wild Natures Release!"

The beast began to glow (4,200/3,700 - 7,900/3,700).

Kaiji gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Nicole nodded and replied, "This ends now. Master of Oz, attack!"

The beast charged and smashed the samurai flat with one strike of its large fist.

(Kaiji: 0LP / Nicole: 2,100LP)

Nicole smiled and replied," Thats game."

He nodded as he turned around and left quickly.

Nicole looked at her deck and she sighed and replied, "I hope I can get my card back before I head back home. It took my family two years to find the card for me to use. I will not give up until its back with me!"

-oooo-

That afternoon, Ariana was looking over deck. She wanted it to be perfect for your duel against Panik.

She then replied, "This deck is perfect the way it is. I just need to take a couple of cards and add two replacements for it and then It'll be perfect."

She took out her Shining Abyss and her Silver Bow & arrow equip and slid them into her extra deck and then she took two monsters and placed them into her deck.

She looked at her Shining Friendship card and she sighed and replied, "Claudia..if only you were here to see this beautiful deck be made. I made you and my family proud with this deck. I miss you so much right now, Claudia."

She gathered her cards and made a deck of them and then she slid into her disk and she slid it onto her arm and she smiled and replied, "Time to take that dark madman down...HARD."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in a abandoned tennis court near the factory, Arina was waiting for Panik to arrive. The tennis courts haven't been used since Yusei & Akiza were kids. They've been abandoned when no one would want to come and play a round of tennis there.

Come for me, you dark son of a bitch. I'm ready to take your ass down and got Nicole's card back., Ariana said as she looked at her deck.

Suddenly, a dark runner came in and Panik took his helmet off and he smiled and replied, "Evening, my dear."

Suddenly, Yusei, Tara, Akiza, Jesse, Jack, Carly and Nicole came out the shadows and blocked the way out of the courts. Jack was holding a baseball bat as well.

Panik gulped and replied, "What's this?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "I know we can't trust you, so we'll decided to block you in until the duel is finished, Panik!"

Nicole then replied, "Give me back my card you won from me!"

Panik looked at her and replied, "Hmmm...No."

Jack then replied, "You're a freaking moron! You know ante rules are illegial now!"

Great, he's going to say the same thing Nell and Dr. Weissly said to me? Wonderful, Panik thought to himself.

Ariana then replied, "We have a ground duel and if I win, you return the card to her!"

Panik then replied, "What If I win?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "You get my whole deck of rare cards."

Nicole looked at her and replied, "Don't do this. Its not worth losing your deck for one of my own cards."

Ariana looked at her and replied, "Its okay. Don't worry about it, girl."

Panik then replied, "Fine, we have a deal."

He took his duel disk from his runner and he slid his new deck into it and he replied, "Ready?"

Ariana nodded as they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Panik: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll place 1 card facedown to end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (1,900/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I also equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush!

Suddenly, her arrows began to glow red.

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy aimed a arrow and fired it and a large black beast appeared (1,600/1,200) and the arrow struck it in its back. It roared and shattered into black shards.

Panik quickly replied, "I activate Rope of Life to resummon my Infernity Beast!"

As he discarded his hand to the graveyard, the large beast appeared again (1,600/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Yusei then replied, "He's using a infernity deck?"

Jack then replied, "Those were Kalin's monsters he used."

Panik then replied, "My boss made good copies for my to use, so there."

Ariana gulped and replied, "Okay. I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I Summon Infernity Necromancer!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish phantom with a bare skull for a head appeared (0/2,000) and then knelt.

Panik resumed, "Now since I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon a Infernity monster from my graveyard like my Infernity Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a tall, thin and lanky skinned fiend appeared (1,800/1,200).

Panik laughed and replied, "When this card is special summon and when I have a empty hand, I can add any "Infernity" card from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and added to his hand.

Panik resumed, "I'll set that card down and now its time for my Infernity Beast to attack!"

The beast fired a huge blast of flames and the archer was incinerated in a instant. Her burnt and charred arrows fell to the ground and shattered into dust as they struck the ground.

Panik resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The fiend went in and slashed her with its burning claw.

(Panik: 7,300LP / Ariana: 6,200LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "This is fun! I end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Big mistake. I Summon my Infernity Dwarf!"

As he sat the card down, a small evil dwarf with a large axe of fire appeared (800/500).

Panik resumed, "Since my hand is empty, this evil warrior gives all of my warriors a trample ability! Beast, attack!"

The beast fired another blast of black flames and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card (300/200) and was burned to a crisp when the flames struck it.

(Panik: 7,300LP / Ariana: 4,000LP)

Panik then replied, "That little fuzzball might of saved you, but my monster is going to crush you to pieces! I end my turn."

Jesse then replied, "This isn't good at all."

Jesse nodded and replied, "I know. he's already takened her down to half of her lifepoints and he has almost all of his points!"

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Consecrated Light."

As she sat the card down, a tiny fairy of light appeared (0/0).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yea."

Jack then replied, "With that tiny little fairy, she's locked Panik down."

Yusei nodded and replied, "As long as that tiny fairy is on the field, she'll be fine."

Ariana resumed, "Can't do anything, huh? I End my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I switch my Dwarf to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

The tiny warrior knelt.

Ariana drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Holy Sanctuary!"

As she slid the field spell into the slot and it closed, a beautiful series of fields, with Grecian temples surrounding them appeared.

Ariana resumed, "With this wonderful field, all non fairy monsters lose 500 ATK!"

Panik gasped as his monsters weakened (1,800/1,200 - 1,300/1,200) - (2,400/1,800 - 1,900/1,800) - (800/500 - 300/500).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Much Better. I Summon my Seraphim Gunner!"

As she sat the card down, a angel wielding a sword appeared (1,800/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "When she's summoned, I choose ATK or DEF and she gains 300 ATK for every fairy on the field and I choose ATK!"

Suddenly, her rifle began to glow (1,800/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "I activate my other facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and Fairy Huntress appeared (1,900/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "This is going to be fun. Seraphim Gunner, attack his Beast!"

The fairy fired two shells from her rifle and each struck the beast in the chest. It howled in pain before exploding into shards.

Ariana resumed, "Huntress, attack her fairy!"

The fairy aimed and fired a arrow and it struck the fiend in the chest and it exploded in a burst of black shards.

(Panik: 6,700LP / Ariana: 4,000LP)

Ariana resumed, "Thats better. I play Angelic Healing. I now gain 500 lifepoints for each fairy on my side of the field."

(Panik: 6,700LP / Ariana: 5,500LP)

Ariana resumed, "I end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Hidden Armory. I discard the top card of my deck to get a equip card from my graveyard or hand."

She took the top card (Which was a Royal Knight) and slid the card into her graveyard and she took her Fairy Meteor Crush and added it to her hand.

Ariana resumed, "I Equip it to my Gunner. Attack!"

The fairy fired two shells and small dwarf was blown to pieces when the shells struck.

(Panik: 4,800LP / Ariana: 5,500LP)

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster!"

The archer fired two shells and a odd creature appeared on the card. it was a doughnut with evils and sharp teeth (0/0) and the arrows struck it and it shattered.

Panik smiled and replied, "When Des Donut is flipped, all monsters with original ATK or DEF of zero is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the spirit form of the field and it went in and swallowed the small fairy before it vanished into black mist.

Ariana growled and replied, "Damn you! I'll play Shield Crush and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, the necromancer collapsed into a pile of broken bones which vanished seconds later.

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll Attack your facedown monster yet again!"

Gunner fired two shells and a fiendish creature appeared on the card (1,200/1,700 - 700/1,700) and the bullets reflected off its body.

Panik resumed, "While my hand stays empty, my Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed in battle or by effects!"

Ariana sighed and replied, "You still take damage!"

(Panik: 3,600LP / 5,500LP)

Ariana nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I set a card and I'll activate a very powerful and rare spell card known as Hell Raging Flame!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "I don't like the sound of that at all."

Panik nodded and replied, You shouldn't. It destroys the current field spell."

Suddenly, fires started all over the grassy field until it was totally engulfed in flames, Seconds later, the tennis courts were seen again (700/1,700 - 1,200/1,700).

Panik resumed, "Now, we both take 1,000 points of damage."

(Panik: 2,600LP / Ariana: 4,500LP)

Panik smiled and replied, "Now, all non-fiends lose 1,000 ATK!"

Suddenly, all of her fairies let out a moan (2,400/1,200 - 1,200/1,200) - (1,900/1,400 - 900/1,400).

Panik resumed, "I'm done now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I flip my jar up!"

As she flipped the card up, Morphing Jar appeared (700/600).

Panik growled as both drew the correct number of cards.

Ariana resumed, "I now tribute my Huntress & Morphing Jar for my Archlord Kristya!"

As the monsters vanished, the mighty angel appeared (2,800/2,800).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Gunner, attack!"

The fairy fired two bullets and both struck the fiend and it exploded in a burst of fire.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Ariana: 4,500LP)

Ariana pointed and she fired another blast of light and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and the light did nothing to the zombie.

Ariana sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card.

Panik quickly replied, "I activate Full Salvo! You now take 200 damage for every card I Discard!"

Suddenly, 5 torpedos came out of the card and each struck Ariana in the chest.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Ariana: 3,500LP)

Ariana resumed, "Whatever. I end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Excellent. I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a large fiend with sharp claws appeared (2,300/1,600).

Panik resumed, "This is the mighty Infernity Destroyer."

Yusei then replied, "If that thing manages to destroy a monster, she'll take a alot of damage to her lifepoints."

Panik then replied, "Sure will. Attack!"

The fiend charged and with quick slash, blew the Seraphim Gunner to shards.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Ariana: 500LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "This ends soon! I end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a huge blast of light and the large clawed fiend was blown to particles.

(Panik: 1,400LP / Ariana: 500LP)

Ariana then replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate the card I got with My Infernity Archfiend, Infernity Break! By removing a infernity monster from play while I have no hand, one of your monster is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Archlord Kristya exploded into globules of light.

Panik laughed and replied, "This does end now! I summon my 2nd Infernity Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the 2nd lanky-skinned fiend appeared (1,800/1,200).

Ariana gulped and replied, "No.."

Jack then replied, "No, it can't end like this for her."

Panik laughed and replied, "This ends now! Archfiend..END THIS!"

As the fiend swung its claw..

Ariana quickly replied, "I activate Angel Tear! I remove 4 Fairies from play to special summon 1 them!"

As she took her Royal Knight, Seraphim Gunner, Fairy Huntress and her Consecrated Light and removed them from play, Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200).

Panik gulped and replied, "Oh..kay. No use attacking that fairy, so I'll end my turn."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Man, she's a lucky girl."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "This will end now. I play Foolish Burial!"

She took a Guardian Angel Joan from her deck and discarded it.

Ariana resumed, "I now play Berserker Crush! I remove a monster to increase my little friends ATK power!"

As she took her Guardian Angel Joan and slid it into her RFP slot, the fairy began to glow (300/200 - 3,100/200).

Ariana resumed, "Attack!"

The tiny fairy flew in and punched the fiend in the chest, blowing it to pieces.

(Panik: 0LP / Ariana: 500LP)

Panik collapsed to his knees.

Jack walked up him and replied, "Give me back the card or else."

Panik groaned as he got up and handed Jack the card and then he got on his runner and drove way without a fight. Jack walked to Nicole and he replied, "Here you go, Nicole."

Tears of joy started to come of her eyes and she took the card and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Its no problem at all, Nicole."

Yusei then replied, "Lets get some pizzas and have a small party back at our house."

The gang nodded as they all left the tennis courts.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Holy Sanctuary / Field Spell Card

Image: A collection of Grecian temples on grassy hills.

Non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK. The number of Tributes needed to Tribute Summon Fairy-Type monsters is decreased by 1.

Angel Tear / Normal Trap Card

Image: A fairy womens tear following on a wounded solider who's lying on the ground.

Remove from play 4 Fairy-Type monsters from your Graveyard and select 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Reggie in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to writers of that manga.

Seraphim Saber

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/1,200/4 Stars

When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned successfully; increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for every other Fairy-Type monster you control.

Hell Raging Flame / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large dark fiend launching a huge wave of flames.

Activate only while there is a face-up Fiend-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all Field Spell Cards on the field, and inflict 1000 points of damage to both players' Life Points. In addition, decrease the ATK of all monsters that are currently on the field (except for Fiend-Type monsters) by 1000 points.

_Note: Both of these cards were used in the Yugioh R manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Des Donut

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/0/1 Star

FLIP: Destroy all face-up monsters on the field with 0 original ATK/DEF.

_Note: This card has not been released in the United States Yet._

Angelic Healing / Normal Spell Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan healing a wounded Airknight Parshath with a glowing light.

Increase your lifepoints by 500 for each fairy on your side of the field.

-ooo-

Panik is defeated yet again and Nicole got her card back. In the next chapter, The gang meets Jasmine's uncle, a famous toy maker in New Domino City and he challenges Jesse to a duel. Can her Dragon army beat his army of odd monsters? Find out in "Battle Mania", coming soon.


	22. Battle Mania

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 22: Battle Mania

-ooo-

Later that night back at the Atlas home, They were talking about Ariana's win over Panik. Nicole had already returned to her hotel room to meet up with her dad.

Ariana sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel."

Jack then replied, "Infernity monsters are tough to use, but very powerful if you nothing in your hand."

Yusei then replied, "Thats true. When I had to face them myself, they gave me trouble. At least he didn't have that Dark Synchro of a dragon."

Jesse then replied, "That thing is like a nightmare for all dragons made for the game."

Yusei looked at her and replied, "Thats true."

Ariana nodded and replied, "That Hundred-Eyes Dragon would of made Infernity's too powerful of a deck to use. At least, all Dark Synchros are gone now after Goodwin was defeated once and for all."

Jesse then replied, "Also, those awful Earthbound Gods are no more as well. They were really powerful and as bad as Hundred-Eyes Dragon was."

Yusei then replied, "I know, I know."

Ariana then replied, "As long as Nicole returns back home that card we helped her win back, everyone is going to be okay."

Yusei nodded and replied, "So True, Ariana, So very true."

-ooo-

Back at the Factory hideout, Panik was moping over his loss to Panik and everyone wouldn't leave him alone about the loss.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "That was a pathetic performance, you moron."

Panik groaned and replied, "I know, I know. I tried my best, but her fairy deck was better."

Nell then replied, "Even so, you've lost twice now with two different decks as well."

Panik then replied, "I know."

Suddenly, Kridley appeared.

Armstrong then replied, "You're in for it now, Panik."

Kridley looked at him and replied, "Master Kried is upset about your lost with your better deck, Panik."

Panik then replied, "I'll redo it and make it better."

Kridley nodded and replied, "I Know you would."

He pointed and a wave of black smoke covered him and then seconds later, he was gone.

Nell then replied, "Where'd he go?"

Kridley sighed and replied, "Anyone that fails Master Kried twice has to face and talk to him and give him good reasons not to banish him away to the netherworld."

Nell then replied, "Ouch, harsh."

Kridley nodded and replied, "Its has to be done. I've given him enough chances to become a better duelist, but he's failed each of them and his deck isn't any better, it just plain sucks bad."

Peter then replied, "Thats true. Every one of us has beatened both of his decks."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Thats right. It took me only 6 turns to finish him off."

Kridley nodded and replied, "I shall report anything about him from Master Kreid. Until then, good night."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke as well.

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Hopefully, we can be done with him and go on without him."

Peter then replied, "I hope for that too. I'm sick of him and his sarcastic mouth."

Nell then replied, "I'll be pleased if he never returns."

-ooo-

The next morning, Jesse and Ariana were hanging out with Trina & Moriko in the park.

Trina then replied, "Infernity monsters? Eesh, those are some tough monsters to use in a duel."

Moriko then replied, "I first wanted to use them, but after seeing Kalin Kessler use them in a DVD I own, I gave them up and start making a deck of fiends."

Trina looked at him and replied, "That was one of the best idea's you've ever come up with, baby."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, the saw Jasmine ride into the park on her runner.

Jesse then replied, "I wonder what's up with her."

She drove to the fountain and got off of it and she sighed and replied, "Uncle Trevor, I wish you'd do a different kind of job."

Jesse and the gang walked up to her and Jesse replied, "hey, Jasmine."

She looked at Jesse and she replied, "Oh, hey girl. Whats up?"

"Not a whole lot.", Jesse answered back to her.

Ariana then replied, "Whats up?"

Jasmine then replied, "Its my uncle. He's driving me and mom crazy about his line of work."

Trina then replied, "What does he do?"

Jasmine then replied, "You heard of a toy store near the stadium called Toys for All?"

They all nodded to her.

She sighed and replied, "My Uncle Trevor owns the place and he makes his own toys plus sells toys from all over the world."

Jesse then replied, "Nothing wrong with that."

Jasmine then replied, "I guess not, but he talks about nothing except toys."

"Does he sell packs of cards?", Trina asked.

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yea, about 4 bucks a pack. Not that cheap, but kids and adults come in there all the time to purchase his toys and card packs."

"How good of a duelist is he?", Ariana asked.

Jasmine then replied, "Pretty good duelist. He has one of the neatest and odd deck of anyone I've faced."

Moriko then replied, "Have you beat him before?"

Jasmine then replied, "Yes and I only had 500 lifepoints. Lucky for me, I fusion summoned my Cyber End Dragon to destroy his final monster and win the duel that way."

Jesse then replied, "Think he'd duel me?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Probably. I warn you now, he's a good duelist."

Jesse smiled and replied, "I like a challenging opponet."

Jasmine got on her runner and she replied, "Follow me to his shop."

She quickly drove off.

Jesse smiled and replied, "This is going to be fun."

They ran towards their runners and drove off as well.

-ooo-

10 years after the Fortune Cup ended, a 22 year old man named Trevor Wiseman had a dream of building his own toy store to make and sell toys to people all over New Domino City. He first made wooden statues of Stardust Dragon and they sold out in about 2 days or so. Since then, he's been a successfully toy maker. Trevor visited his sister after Jasmine was born at their home and challenged Giselle to a duel and she wiped him out with Arcana Force XXI: The World. Since then, he promised he'd dueled her after he got more powerful cards. Since then, he had great cards, a great shop and a daughter named Jaselle that lives in London. He hasen't heard from her since she moved to the big city. His toy store occupied two floors and it had a toy-themed dueling arena in the basement of the city. His biggest sellers were his statues of beautiful duel monsters and Dungeon Dice figures and cards. his great-grandfather promised his friend Duke Devlin that if he built a shop, he'd sell the game to people and to this day, he kept his promise. It was Saturday, so the shop would not close until 9:30 that night. He liked the hours of his shop the way there were. The friends drove into the parking lot and locked their runners up. For a Saturday, the shop was pretty busy that day.

Jesse then replied, "Wow, your uncle went all out to build this place."

Jasmine then replied, "I know. My mom were so proud and he allowed her to do the ceremonial tape cutting when it opened up 20 years ago."

"Wow, what a honor.", Ariana said as well.

The entered the store.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in a dark lair of somesorts, Panik was in some sort of dark prison, locked up behind a large chain door locked that had two large black locks on it.

He sighed and replied, "I'm nervous about meeting Kreid. I hope he understands about me."

Suddenly, a creature with pitch-black skin, two large horns in the forehead, came into the prison. He had a black-steeled duel disk on his arm and a spiked club in one hand. He had large blood-red eyes as well.

Panik gulped and replied, "Who are you?"

The creature then replied, "I'm Okatar, head of security for Master Kreid's palace in the Netherworld."

Panik then replied, "You're telling me we're the netherworld right now?"

the demon nodded and replied, "Sure am. You're here because you couldn't defeat a couple of duelists and you also stole a card during a illegial ante duel?"

Panik slowly nodded to him.

Okatar then replied, "Okay then. You must challenge duel infront of Master Kreid and if you lose the duel...you'll be banished forever, Panik."

Panik then replied, "When does this duel happen?"

Okatar then replied, "In about 2 days from now. Thats 4 days in human days."

Panik then replied, "Do I have to use a specific deck?"

Okatar then replied, "You'll be using your old deck. We're keeping your Infernity deck for now. You lose, those cards will be dipped into a black magma lake behind this prison and never be seen again. "

Panik then replied, "I must use my orginal deck?"

Okatar then replied, "Yes, you do. We'll get your deck back here to be used. We'll even let you grab some cards from our own vault."

Panik then replied, "How is it any different then the vault back at the factory?"

"Where do you think his vault is?", Okatar said with a laugh. "Once the door opens up, it'll lead you back to the vault in the Netherworld and when the door closes, you'll return to the normal world if you came from their in the first place."

Panik then replied, "Okay."

Okatar then replied, "We'll serve you some little bits to eat & drink while you're here. Not much, but It'll keep your strength up, I guess."

He turned around and left the prison.

The dark duelist sighed and replied, "This is going to be a long wait."

-ooo-

Back in the real world, the gang was inside of the first floor of the toy store. They saw all sorts of toys and gadgets to play with. Any kid could come in and try a toy out. The gang saw a popcorn machine that gave out free popcorn and two kegs (One had birch beer and the other had root beer to drink) that gave out free drinks. This was indeed a kids dream place.

Jesse smiled and replied, "This place is wonderful."

Jasmine then replied, "Yea, my uncle went out all out to build this shop from top to bottom."

"Yes, I did, Jasmine.", a male's voice was heard.

They all turned around and saw a tall man with brown hair, a blue shirt, black jeans with a white belt in them. He had a duel disk on his arm as well.

Jasmine then replied, "Hey, Trevor."

Trevor smiled and replied, "Hey, kiddo. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Jasmine pointed to Jesse and she replied, "My friend Jesse would like to challenge you to a duel."

Trevor looked at her and replied, "I would be glad to."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Trevor then replied, "It would be a honor to duel the daugher of Yusei & Akiza Fudo."

They all looked at Jasmine and she replied, "He phoned me up about 2 days ago and I told her everything about you?"

Trevor then replied, "Ready to duel, my dear?"

Jesse nodded to him.

Trevor looked near the checkout and saw a tall man with a striped white shirt and blue jeans and he replied, "Luke, you're in charge until my duel is done. Make sure they can all see my duel on the duel screens."

The tall middle-aged man nodded and replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Wiseman."

Trevor then replied, "Follow me, Jesse."

The gang walked towards a elevator that said STAFF ONLY above it and it was locked with a keycard slot and he took a white keycard and they all entered it and it closed up.

A young girl walked up to Luke and she replied, "Luke, can you please a employee to fill the popcorn machine up. It ran out."

He smiled and replied, "No problem, Shelly."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the basment, the arrived in the duel arena. It was actually a duel station (Like the ones at the academy), but it was covered with large toys, boxes and all sorts of crazy stuff.

Trevor then replied, "I built this station myself and I'm proud if it."

Jesse then replied, "Awesome, lets do it."

They both took their decks from their disks and sat the disks on a neaby bench that was used to place disks on during long duels. Seconds later, they both walked to the station and both shuffled their decks before setting them down on the station.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Ready for this, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Sure am."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Trina then replied, "I wonder what kind of deck Trevor uses?"

Moriko then replied, "Probably something that goes with the theme of the store, I guess."

You don't know how right you are, Moriko., Trina though to herself as she watched the duel.

Jesse then replied, "You're store you go first, Mr. Wiseman."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Call me Trevor. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon Spined Lindworm in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the large spined creature appeared with a roar (1,900/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon shot out its sharp tails and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the dragon impaled the 3-eyed Fiend with its tails.

He took a monster and added it to to his hand.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Taker! You monster is destroyed and then you gain 1,000 ATK!"

Suddenly, the dragon exploded into pixels and she was covered in a white glow.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Jesse: 9,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "I summon my Giant Rat."

As he sat the card down, the large rat appeared with a chitter (1,400/1,4500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Giant Rat, attack!"

The rat charged and head-butted Jesse in the chest.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,600LP)

Trevor resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and the rat was incinerated in a instant.

(Trevor: 7,500LP / Jesse: 7,600LP)

Trevor resumed, "I special summon a Toy Solider now!"

Suddenly, a wooden soldier with a musket with a cork in it appeared (800/300).

Moriko then replied, "Ah, the famous toy soldiers used by that former staff member Bonaparte."

Trina nodded and replied, "Yep, they're neat cards to use."

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, two more Toy Soldiers appeared (800/300 x2).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Too bad those toys are weaker then my monster."

Trevor resumed, "I activate Forced March. All of my monsters loses half of their attack."

Each of the soldiers let a quiet moan (800/300 - 400/300).

Trevor resumed, "Now, I activate Drum and Fifth Corp. This doubles the ATK of all monsters with less then 1,000 ATK on the field."

Suddenly, the soldiers let a salute (400/300 - 800/300).

Trevor resumed, "Now, all of my soldiers can attack you directly!"

The soldiers pointed their muskets at Jesse and each fired a cork, each one striking her in the stomach.

(Trevor: 7,500LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Hunter Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a small dark dragon appeared (1,700/100).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Hunter Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and slashed one of the soldiers in two with its sharp tail. the pieces shattered into pixels.

Jesse resumed, "Luster Dragon, attack a 2nd soldier appeared (1,900/1,600).

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and the soldier was burned to a crisp.

(Trevor: 5,500LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn for now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my final soldier to defense postion and I'll set another monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Hunter Dragon, slice his final monster soldier to bits!"

the dragon launched two blades from its body and it strike the wooden soldier and it shattered to pieces.

Jesse pointed and dragon fired a blast of green flames and a toy tank with a turnkey in appeared on the card (1,300/1,100) and was reduced to a pile of molten plastic.

Trevor resumed, "I first activate Michizure!"

Suddenly, the crystal dragon shattered into shards.

Trevor resumed, "Now thanks to my Toy Tank you just destroyed, I get to special summon a weak toy monster from my deck and I choose my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, a plastic wizard appeared (1,600/1,500).

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Limit Tribute."

Suddenly, a Toy Soldier appeared (800/300).

Trevor resumed, "I Now activate Crowning of the Emperor. I tribute my soldier to summon my Toy Emperor easily."

As the small soldier vanished, a mighty empeor appeared on a wooden horse (2,300/800).

Trevor resumed, "Okay then. I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The spellcaster began to glow (1,600/1,500 - 2,300/1,500) as it fired a blast of light and the dragon shattered into triangles.

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Bond of Dragons!"

Suddenly, a large dragon appeared and knelt (1,000/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "This is my Prairie Dragon."

Trevor resumed, "Fine with me. Attack!"

The warrior charged and slashed the dragon and it burst into shards.

Trevor resumed, "When my emperor destroys one of your monsters, I get a trap card from my deck!"

He took a trap from his deck and added it to his hand.

Trevor resumed, "I now end my turn now."

"Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Tusk Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the large dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I activate my other facedown card, Dragonic Fusion. I just remove the monsters needed to fusion summon a dragon monster and I remove them from play and then I get to special summon the monster."

As Prairie Dragon and Tusk Dragon merged, a larger dragon with two large brown wings, white skin and two sets of sharp claws appeared (2,300/2,300).

Jesse then replied, "This is the mighty Terratalon Dragon!"

Ariana then replied, "Thats the dragon my dad gave her to use."

Moriko then replied, "Cool dragon."

Suddenly, it began to glow (2,300/2,300 - 2,800/2,300).

Jesse resumed, "Any monster fusion summoned with Dragonic Fusion gains 500 Until the end phase of the current turn. Attack his Emperor Now!"

The dragon fired a blast of brown flames and the Toy Empeor was blown to shards.

(Trevor: 5,000LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I skip my Battle Phase to play Toy Memorial. With this powerful card, I get to draw a card for every toy monster in my graveyard."

He drew 4 cards from his deck.

Trevor resumed, "I'll switch my Magician to defense postion and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Terratalon Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another blast of brown flames and the plastic wizard exploded into shards.

Jesse resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took all 3 Toy Soldiers, Toy Magician and Toy Emperor and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Trevor resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Spear Dragon, come now!"

Suddenly, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a torando of win and blew the facedown Toy Magician (1,600/1,500) to pieces and then the dragon knelt.

Jesse resumed, "Terratalon Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of fire and it struck Trevor.

(Trevor: 2,300LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I summon Red Builderblock!"

As he sat the card down, a large red block appeared (0/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "What the heck?"

Trevor resumed, "When Red Builderblock is summoned, I Can switch to defense mode and special summon my Yellow Builderblock from my hand as well."

Suddenly, a large yellow block appeared (0/2,000).

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Attack.."

Trevor quickly replied, "I activate Reinforcements! A classic trap card, but it works."

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the large red block (0/2,000) began to glow as the flames reflected off of it.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Green Builderblock."

As he sat the card down, a large green block appeared (0/2,000).

Trevor resumed, "When this card is summoned while its other two colors on the field, I get to draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Trevor resumed, "Now I play Polymerization to fuse all of them together!"

As the 3 blocks connected together, they began to glow and the large bricks grew into a large dragon made of green, red and yellow bricks (2,600/2,000).

Trevor then replied, "Meet the mighty Rainbow Builderblock Dragon!"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Now, I've seen everything."

Ariana then replied, "Wow, a card."

Trina then replied, "Wow, just wow."

Moriko then replied, "This duel is about to get tougher."

Trevor resumed, "I attack now. Attack his Terratalon Dragon!"

The dragon roared as he fired a wave of green blocks and the large dragon burst into fragments as the attack struck it.

(Trevor: 2,300LP / Jesse: 5,000LP)

Jesse resumed, "When Terratalon dragon is destroyed, I can special summon any level 4 or lower dragon from my deck!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

Trevor smiled and replied, "This is fun! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll activate his ability and get two tokens."

Suddenly, two dragon tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Rat!"

As he sat the card down, the large rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Trevor resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Meterain!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "This will hurt."

Trevor smiled and replied, "Sure will. Attack!"

The rat and dragon went in and smashed the dragon tokens to bits.

(Trevor: 2,300LP / Jesse: 1,000LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "This is fun. Your turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I reveal Morphing Jar!"

As she flipped the card up, the one-eyed jar appeared (700/600).

They discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jesse resumed, "Better. I tribute the jar for my Genesis Dragon!"

As the jar vanished, the dragon of light appeared (2,300/1,600).

Jesse resumed," I play Monster Reborn on the card I discarded to my graveyard thanks to my jar. Burning Dragon, your're up!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with black & red skin appared (2,500/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "When this card is special summoned, all spells and traps are goodbye!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow as large balls of fire came out of the sky and obliterated both facedown cards.

_There goes my Mirror Force trap card.,_ Trevor thought to himself as he discarded the card.

Jesse smiled and replied, "It gets better! When Destruction Might is destroyed while facedown, I can increase one monsters ATK on the field equal to its level x 100!"

The dragon let out a roar (2,500/1,800 - 3,300/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Burning Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of black fireballs and each struck the block-like dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Trevor: 1,600LP / Jesse: 1,000LP)

Trevor quickly replied, "When the dragon is destroyed, I can special summon any number of builderblock monsters from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, each color of builderblock appeared (0/2,000 x3).

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. Smash the red one."

The dragon fired a blast of light and that blew the red block into pieces.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. You're move."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I tribute my other two builderblocks for my Puppet King!"

As the two blocks vanished from the field, a large wooden figure with a sword appeared (2,800/2,600).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, what a monster that is."

Trevor nodded and replied, "I know it is. Attack his Genesis Dragon!"

The wooden monarch went in and cut the down the middle of the dragon with its sword. The dragon roared before it exploded in a blast of raw energy.

(Trevor: 1,600LP / Jesse: 500LP)

She took all over her Dragon monsters from her graveyard and shuffled them back into her deck.

Trevor smiled and replied, "That was fun. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and I'll switch my dragon to defense postion and that'll do it for now."

The dragon knelt.

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Puppet King, attack!"

The dragon charged and sliced the fiery dragon down its middle and it exploded into a cloud of fiery ash.

As she flipped her facedown Bond of Dragons, Debris Dragon appeared with a small roar (1,000/2,000).

Trevor resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Spirit of the Dragons and Nobleman of Extermination!"

Suddenly, Luster Dragon #2 appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400) and the blonde-haired knight came out of the card and stabbed into the facedown card and Trevor's facedown Magic Cylinder shattered to pieces. He slid the trap card into his graveyard and she took the same trap and removed it from her deck as well.

Jesse resumed, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, A 2nd Wish dragon appeared (700/100).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute my Wish Dragon for two more tokens."

Suddenly, the aged dragon vanished and two small tokens took its place (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I now tune my Debris Dragon with Luster Dragon #2!"

Debris Dragon suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Luster Dragon #2, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty fiery wyrm with three powerful heads comes and incinerates all of its rivals and other dragons to ash. It'll burn its attackers away with its mighty flames! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Trident Dragion!"_

As he sat the card down, a large limbless, red skinned 3-headed dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/2,800).

Trevor gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse resumed, "When its synchro summoned, I destroy two of my own cards!"

Suddenly, both tokens shattered into pixilated shards.

Jesse resumed, "Now it gets to attack a extra time for each I destroyed. First, attack his Puppet King!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of fire and the wooden warrior exploded in a fiery burst of smoke & soot.

Jesse resumed, "Finish him off now, my beast!"

The dragon fired another blast of flames and it struck Trevor.

(Trevor: 0LP / Jesse: 500LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats game, Trevor."

Trevor sighed and replied, "You're the better duelist, Jesse. Great duel."

Jesse nodded to her.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Great duel, gang."

The duelists nodded and Trevor replied, "Since you beat me, I have a gift for you. Come with me to my shop."

They all left the arena.

-ooooooo-  
Cards made by me & Others

Toy Soldior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/ 3 Stars

During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Toy Soldiers" from your Deck.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 800/6 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, search your deck for one Trap Card and add it to your hand.

Crowning of the Emperor / Normal Spell Card

Image: An elaborate crown, with a spotlight on it.

Offer one "Toy Soldier" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Toy Emperor" from your deck.

Forced March / Normal Spell Card

Image: A squad of exhausted Toy Soldiers marching up a staircase.

During the turn you activate this card, the ATK of the Monsters on your side of the field is halved, and they may attack your opponent directly.

Fife and Drum Corp / Normal Spell Card

Image: A parade of Toy Soldiers with drums and fifes.

During the turn you activate this card, the ATK of all Monsters on your side of the field whose ATK is 1,000 or less is doubled.

_Note: All 5 of these cards were used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Prairie Dragon

Dragon/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

"A large dragon with impressive defense power. When attacked, it attacks with its sharp claws."

Burning Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on the field.

_Note: Both of these cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Toy Tank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may search your deck for one Monster that is Level Four or less with the word "Toy" in its name, except for a "Toy Tank", and Special Summon it in Attack Position.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Toy Memorial / Normal Spell Card

Image: A group of Toy Soldiers standing around a broken one of their own.

Draw one card for every card in your Graveyard that has the word "Toy" in its name. You must skip your Battle Phase on a turn in which you use this card.

_Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him._

Destruction Might / Normal Trap Card

Image: Cyber Dragon grown to double its size as it shadows a Mobius the Frost Monarch

This cards effect can only be activated when it's destroyed by a card effect. Increase the ATK of one monster on the field equal to it's level x 100.

_Note: this card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative goes to him._

Terratalon Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tusk Dragon + Prairie Dragon

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can special summon any level 4 or dragon monster from your deck.

Dragonic Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok about to merge together with the shadowly spirit of King Dragon in the background.

Remove from play, from your hand, your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed on a Dragon Fusion Monster Card, and then Special Summon that Fusion Monster to your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The card special summoned by this card gains 500 ATK until the end phase of the turn this cards ability is used.

Red Builderblock

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

When this card is normal summoned in attack postion, you switch this card to defense postion and Special summon 1 "Yellow Builderblock" from your deck.

Yellow Builderblock

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/2 Stars

If this card is special summoned by the ability of "Red Builderblock", add 1 "Yellow Builderblock" card from your deck to your hand.

Green Builderblock

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

When this card is normal summoned while a "Red Builderblock and a "Yellow Builderblock" is on your side of the field, draw 1 card from your deck.

Rainbow Builderblock Dragon

Rock/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/2,000/6 Stars

Red Builderblock + Yellow Builderblock + Green Builderblock

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon as many "Builderblock" monsters from your graveyard to your side the field except for "Rainbow Builderblock Dragon".

-ooo-

Jesse wins a close duel. In the next chapter, Moriko battles Trina's sister to see what kind of deck she has and its a certain deck based on folklore-style monsters. Can He beat her? Revealing the chapters name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.


	23. Mischief of the Yokai

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 23: Mischief of the Yokai

-ooo-

The gang was in Trevors office and it looked a office with alot of toys and games in it.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Neat office, Trevor."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Thanks."

He pointed at what looked like a Nintendo Wii, a popular system many years ago. This one was larger then other ones.

Jasmine then replied, "Its a Wii, so what?"

He smiled as he pushed the power button and a duel monsters card slid out of it.

Jasmine then replied, "That was pretty neat to watch."

Trevor grabbed the card and she walked to Jesse and he replied, "I think this card would be useful under your control, Jesse."

She took the card and it was a Level 10 Synchro card and she read it and she smiled at him and replied, "This is a powerful card, Trevor."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Sure is. If you all wanted to know, my daughter Jaselle runs a Dragunity deck."

"Quite a clever deck if I don't say so myself.", Ariana replied.

Trevor nodded and replied, "Yes it is. She entered her deck in a tournement in London and she won it and this card was one of the first place prizes. She sent it me for thanks for sending her cards to made her deck unstoppable."

Jesse looked at Jasmine and replied, "So, Jaselle is your cousin?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yep. She keeps in touch with me and my mom. She calls Trevor almost everyday to say hello."

Jesse then replied, "How's she doing now?"

Trevor then replied, "She's doing great. She's studing at Cambridge University and is going for her masters degree."

"Wow, amazing.", Jesse said.

Jasmine then replied, "Its about time for us to go, Trev."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Thanks for coming to see me, Jasmine. Come back any time."

They all nodded as they left the toy shop.

He sighed and replied, "Nice seeing you again, Jas."

-ooo-

That night in the factory, the gang was talking again about anything.

Peter then replied, "Any word on Panik yet?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Not a word. I heard from Kridley that he has to duel this wierdo creature to save his body & soul. If he loses, he's history and if he wins, he'll be spared to duel again."

Nell then replied, "He won't win. His Infernity deck wasen't all that impressive."

Suddenly, Kridley then replied, "Actually a long time ago before we found him, he made a 2nd deck before he made the one he has now. Its a very powerful deck to use."

Nell then replied, "Hmm, I wonder what it is?"

Kridley then replied, "I heard part of the deck is a Dark World and the other one... I don't know anything about."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "This might be his best deck he's ever made."

Kridley then replied, "We'll be able to watch the duel from this factory when it starts in two days. Master Kreid has promised all of us a good view of the duel."

Dr. Weissly then replied. "Good. I'll love to see this creature smash Panik into the ground."

Nell smiled and replied, "The quicker he loses, the better we'll all be."

Peter then replied, "I wonder what kind of creature Panik has to face."

Kridley then replied, "Lets just say its a netherworld demon to say at least."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Very intresting. I can't wait to see this duel."

Kridley nodded as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke that blew away.

Nell then replied, "It'll be intresting to see what this creature is that he has to duel."

Armstrong then replied, "This sounds all freaky to me."

Nell looked at him and replied, "Maybe, but its good to see Panik got what he deserves."

Armstrong nodded and replied, "I Guess you're right."

-ooo-

Later that night at about 11:45 at night, Jesse was in her room, looking over her card in her pajamas. She read the cards stats and thought it would be perfect for her deck.

Jesse laughed and replied, "This card is perfect. Its ability is great and I can't wait to finally use it."

She opened her extra deck box and slid the card underneath the Stardust Dragon & Black Rose Dragon and she smiled and replied, "Now, I have the perfect extra deck now."

She turned her desk lamp off and she went to her and went right to sleep.

-ooo-

Meanwhile back in the dark prison, Panik was wide awake, nervous and a little bit scared about what was going to happen to him.

He sighed and replied, "Man, what kind of deck does this creature use? I hope I can beat it with my prized deck."

Suddenly, Akotar came in with a platter and he replied, "Here yo go. Two slices of bread and a bottle of water."

Panik nodded as he grabbed the tray from the demon.

Akotar then replied, "Ready to duel tomorrow?"

Panik nodded and replied, "Yes, I am."

Akotar then replied, "Good, because you're dueling me infront of Master Kreid."

Panik nodded and replied, "Should of guessed I was."

Akotar then replied, "You better have a good deck, because mine is tough to beat. I only lost to Master Kried, but I beat 10 other of his soldiers."

Panik then replied, "I'll keep that mind."

Akotar then replied, "Until later, get some rest."

He left the prison quickly.

He sighed and replied, "I'll need all the rest I can to take down his deck."

He took one of the bread slices and he ate it quickly.

-ooo-

The next day, Moriko & and Trina were hanging out at their townhome, still in their bed. Both were still wearing their pajamas.

Moriko smiled and replied, "I love you, baby."

Trina smiled at him and replied, "I love you too."

Moriko then replied, "Want to head to the Sky 10 Mall?"

Trina nodded and replied, "Sure. I need to pick up some new clothes."

Moriko then replied, "Like what?"

Trina smiled back at him.

Moriko chuckled and replied,"Oh, I know what you're talking about now, baby."

Trina nodded and replied, "I needed new pairs for ages, so I wanted to wait to see when we would go."

Moriko then replied, "Let me make some pancakes and then we can got going, honey."

Trina nodded and replied, "Let me get some weekend clothes out and then I'll be ready to go."

Moriko nodded as the happy couple got from their bed.

-ooo-

A hour later at the Fudo home, Jesse and Ariana were going to spend a day together by seeing a movie and then a before-dinner snack afterwards.

Ariana then replied, "That is such a great plan. We'll have a awesome day."

Suddenly, Yusei came in with a envolope and he replied, "Here is lunch money and movie tickets for the both of you for your outing."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thanks dad."

Yusei then replied, "Anything for you 2 ladies."

Jesse then replied, "We're going to see some movie at the theater in the Sky 10 Mall."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Thats a good mall to go to. Good choice, ladies."

They both nodded to the legendary duelist.

-ooo-

At about 1:00 in the afternoon, Trina & Moriko were at the Sky 10 mall's food court. Moriko didn't buy anything, but Trina bought about 6 pairs of underwear and 4 pairs of bra's at a Victoria's Secret that was near the food court.

Moriko smiled and replied, "You get what you wanted, baby?"

Trina nodded and replied, "Sure did, babe. That had a good selection of clothes.

Suddenly, a tall teenaged women with blonde hair, glasses, a white and red shirt and blue jeans came into the food court. She wore a duel disk on her arm.

Trina saw her and she replied, "Anna?"

The girl looked at her and she walked over to her and she replied, "Hey, little sis."

Moriko then replied, "How are you doing, Anna?"

Anna smiled and replied, "Pretty good. I just broke up with my boyfriend, so now I'm enjoying the single life right now."

Trina then replied, "That sucks big time you lost a boyfriend, sis."

Anna sighed and replied, "Jacob was a loser anyway. I found out from my friend Kate found he was dating another girl behind my back this whole time."

She saw that she had a duel disk on her arm and she replied, "You duel now, sis?"

Trina nodded and replied, "Yep and I've already won two matches already."

Anna then replied, "I just won a duel with 3 of these biker punks. It was a one-on-three duel, but I smash them all up with my deck."

Trina nodded and replied, "Great job, sis."

Moriko then replied, "Would you be intrested in a duel with me, Anna? I have a very powerful deck."

Anna smiled and replied, "Why not? I always wanted to duel your deck, Moriko."

Moriko then replied, "Lets duel near the transit station."

Anna nodded and replied, "Good plan."

They all got up and left the food court. Trina gathered the bag with her undergarments in it and left quickly.

-ooo-

In a field near the station, Anna and Moriko stood across from each either.

Anna smiled and replied, "Ready for this?"

Moriko then replied, "Of course."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Anna: 8,000LP / Moriko: 8,000LP)

Anna drew a card and replied, "I first play Foolish Burial."

She took a monster and slid it into her graveyard and then she quickly reshuffled.

Anna resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (100/100) and the fiend smashed the fiendish chest to bits when it struck it.

She drew a card from her deck.

Moriko nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I activate Banner of Courage. This spell will give my monsters 200 ATK during my battle phase, like my Gozuki for instance."

As he sat the card down, a bull-headed demon with a large hammer appeared (1,700/800).

Anna resumed, "With his ability, I can send another zombie from my deck to the graveyard."

She took another monster and discarded it to the graveyard.

Anna resumed, "Good. Gozuki, attack."

The zombie charged in (1,700/800 - 1,900/800) and struck the fiend with its hammer, blowing it to pieces.

(Anna: 8,000LP / Moriko: 7,800LP)

Anna smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I'll send Gozuki to the graveyard to special summon my Gyuki!"

As beastly zombie vanished, a beastly ox demon dressed with black beads and white toga with black fur covering its body appeared (2,200/400).

Anna resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The zombie went in and a Gil Garth appeared on the card (1,800/1,500) and with two punches, the robot-like fiend burst into shards.

Anna resumed, "If my zombie was special summoned with its own effect and destroys a monster, you take 600 points of damage!"

The beastly zombie looked at him evily and then Moriko was covered in a black & red glow.

(Anna: 8,000LP / Moriko: 7,200LP)

Anna smiled and replied, "Thats that. I'll end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "I'll make it easier to destroy with my Shrink!"

The zombie shrank down (2,200/400 - 1,100/400).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and struck the zombie with his sword. It roared before exploding into shards.

(Anna: 7,200LP / Moriko: 7,200LP)

Anna slid her Gyuki into her RFP slot.

She quickly discarded another monster.

Moriko then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Trina then replied, "You decided on a deck of Yokai zombie monsters? Cool choice, sis."

Anna nodded and replied, "Thanks, Trina. They can be very powerful monsters as long as they're in the graveyard."

_This is going to be a much tougher duel for my guy to win._ , Trina thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Anna drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the large orc with a bone for a weapon appeared (2,200/0).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Giant Orc, attack!"

The large fiend went in and a horse-headed zombie appeared (1,700/800) and with strike with his weapon, it was blown to pieces and then the large fiend knelt.

Anna quickly replied, "I activate the trap known as Okuri-inu Trail! When a zombie is destroyed in batle, I can discard another one to the graveyard.

She took a monster from her deck and slid it into her graveyard.

Moriko resumed, "Fine with me. Attack her directly, my soldier!"

Moriko pointed as the evil soldier went in and slashed Anna across the chest.

(Anna: 5,300LP / Moriko: 7,200LP)

Moriko resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I remove Mezuki from play to special summon Crow Tengu!"

As she slid the zombie card into her RFP slot, a large black raven appeared (1,400/1,200).

Anna resumed, "Now when he's special summoned from the graveyard, one of your monsters is doomed."

Suddenly, the fiendish soldier burst into shards.

Anna resumed, "I now summon my Ittan-Momen."

As she sat the card down, a creature made of rags appeared (1,200/1,500).

Anna resumed, "Now since I Control a fire monster, I can special summon my Goka, the Pyre of Malice."

Suddenly, a large jar appeared and then it began to glow as a fiery spirit came out of it (2,200/1,900).

Anna resumed, "Now, I have to destroy a fire monster now."

Suddenly, the ragged zombie shattered into fiery embers.

"Now, one monster loses 500 ATK."

The orc let out a groan (2,200/0 - 1,700/0).

Anna resumed, "Time to fight. Crow Tengu, attack!"

The Yokai monster flew in and clawed the large orc in the chest, blasting it to pieces.

Anna resumed, "Goka, attack."

the fiery spirit breathed a wave of fiery embers and a Earthbound Spirit appeared on the card (500/2,000) and the creature exploded in a burst of soil.

Anna resumed, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, a small fireball appeared (100/100).

Anna drew a card and replied, "I tribute the token to give Goka 500 ATK."

The small fireball vanished and was absorbed into the fiery zombie (2,200/1,900 - 2,700/1,900).

Anna resumed, "Crow Tengu, attack!"

The fiend went in and a evil-looking wooden puppet with a axe appeared (1,600/1,700) and with slash of its talons, it was blown to shards.

Anna resumed, "Goka, attack with cursed flames."

The fiery spirit fired a breath of flames and they covered Moriko.

(Anna: 5,300LP / Moriko: 4,500LP)

Anna smiled and replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

The zombie's ATK went down (2,700/1,900 - 2,200/1,900).

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (0/0).

Moriko resumed, "I tribute it for my Beast of Telwar."

As the token vanished, the many-sword fiend appeared (2,400/2,150).

Moriko resumed, "I'm attacking your Crow Tengu now! Attack!"

The fiend went in and with a quick slice, cut Crow Tengu in twain.

(Anna: 4,300LP / Moriko: 4,500LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

As Anna drew a card, another fireball token appeared (100/100).

Moriko smiled and replied, "I'll discard a card to special summon my Chaos Hunter."

As he discarded a Skull Knight #2 to his graveyard, a fiendish women wielding a long, black whip appeared (2,500/1,600).

Moriko then replied, "With her on the field, you can't remove cards from play!"

Anna nodded and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Beast of Telwar, attack!"

The fiend went in and sliced the jar in two. Suddenly, The fiery spirit flew out of the broken jar and vanished into a shower of ash.

(Anna: 4,100LP / Moriko: 4,500LP)

Moriko pointed and she swung her whip and it struck the fireball, shattering it.

Moriko resumed, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

Suddenly, Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) and both discarded their current hands to the graveyard and drew 5 cards apiece.

Anna resumed, "I now play Burial from a Different Dimension to return those removed monsters."

She took her Gyuki and Mezuki and slid both back into her graveyard.

Anna resumed, "Good. I activate my facedown card, Zoma the Spirit."

Suddenly, a small zombie dragon appeared (1,800/500) and knelt.

Anna resumed, "I Now tribute both of my monsters to summon the Yokai General known as Red Ogre!"

As the two monsters vanished, a large red ogre with a black-spiked club appeared (2,800/2,100).

Anna resumed, "When its normal summoned, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard to send that many cards back to your hand."

As she took a 2nd Crow Tengu and a monster called Shutendoji and slid them into her graveyard, Both of Moriko's fiends vanished back to his hand.

Anna resumed, "Better. Attack him directly!"

The zombie charged in and struck hin in the chest with its club.

(Anna: 4,100LP / Moriko: 1,700LP)

Anna smiled and replied, "This duel is about done with! Your turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "Red Ogre, attack!"

The fiend went in and a mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,200) and was smashed to pieces when struck by the staff.

Suddenly, a Winged Minion appeared (700/600).

Anna resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Winged Minion for my Summoned Skull!"

As the small fiend vanished, Yugi Muto's mightest fiend appeared with a roar (2,500/1,250).

Moriko then replied, "I now play Shrink on your ogre now!"

The large ogre shrank down (2,800/2,100 - 1,400/2,100).

Moriko then replied, "Much better. Summoned Skull, attack with Lighting Strike!"

The large fiend fired a huge blast of lightning and the Yokai general was blown to atoms.

(Anna: 3,000LP / Moriko: 1,700LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I first play Supermacy Berry for some lifepoints."

He was quickly covered in a white glow.

(Anna: 3,000LP / Moriko: 3,700LP)

Moriko resumed, "Opticlops, come now!"

Suddenly, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Summoned Skull, attack!"

The skill launched another barrage of lightning bolts and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and was atomized as the attack struck it.

As Anna drew a card from her deck, Moriko pointed and the ogre charged and rammed right into Anna.

(Anna: 1,200LP / Moriko: 3,700LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Haunted Shrine!"

As her facedown flipped up, Crow Tengu appeared with a caw (1,400/1,200).

Moriko then replied, "No, no that thing again!"

Suddenly the large winged fiend exploded into fragments.

Anna resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I Summon Devil Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, a black-skinned fiend with grey & black armor and a black claymore appeared (1,900/1,800).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Devil Swordsman, attack!"

The fiend went in and struck Crow Tengu with his sword and it exploded into a burst of black feathers.

(Anna: 700LP / Moriko: 3,700LP)

Moriko resumed, "Lets see what your hiding!"

The Swordsman went in and a odd creature appeared on the card. It was a small orange umbrella with a large single and a long tongue (800/0) and the evil swordsman sliced it apart.

Anna resumed, "When Karakasa is destroyed in battle, I can take two more of them from my hand or deck and set on the field."

She took two monsters and set them on the field.

Moriko then replied, "You tricked me into attacking your Crow Tengu so that you can get two Karakasa?"

Anna nodded and replied, "Yep."

Moriko sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse."

Suddenly, The Karkasa that was destroyed reappeared (800/0).

Anna then replied, "Now for my most powerful card I own!"

As she sat the card down, a fiendish gypsy wagon with fiery wheels appeared (?/0).

Anna resumed, "Now, all monsters are returned to their decks."

Suddenly, all 5 monsters on the field were shuffled into their decks and reshuffled.

"Now, Kasha gains 1,000 ATK for each zombie returned!"

The wagon began to glow (?/0 - 3,000/0).

Anna resumed, "This will be intresting. Attack!"

The window of the zombie wagon opened up and a blast of fire came out and covered Moriko from head to toe.

(Anna: 700LP / Moriko: 700LP)

Anna smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "Kasha, attack!"

the zombie fired a blast of flames and Devil Swordsman appeared on the card (1,900/1,800) and was burned to ashes as the flames struck the fiend.

Anna smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Devil Swordsman appeared (1,900/1,800) and knelt.

Moriko resumed, "I summon Dark Resonator."

As he sat the card down, the small fiend with a tuning fork appeared (1,300/300).

Moriko resumed, "I now tune them together."

Dark Resonator banged its tuning fork, and then split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Devil Swordsman, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Moriko closed his eyes as he began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed fiend appeared (2,600/2,600).

Anna sighed and replied, "I know your fiends ability. So, end it."

Moriko then replied, "Okay, Anna. End this duel!"

The fiend went in and slashed the large wagon (3,000/0 - 0/3,000) and it exploded in a blast of flames.

(Anna: 0LP / Moriko: 700LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "You did it, baby girl."

Anna smiled and replied, "My sis knows how to pick a perfect guy."

Moriko then replied, "I promise to protect and love her forever."

Anna nodded and replied, "I know you will, Moriko."

As Anna headed back into the mall area, Moriko ran to Trina and she replied, "Did you really mean all those beautiful things you said about me, baby?"

Moriko smiled and replied, "Of course I did, baby."

Trina smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips and she replied, "Ready to go home?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Yes, lets head home."

They both headed to the Transit station to get a bus home.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Gozuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Once per turn that this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can send one Zombie-Type Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, destroy one Monster on the field.

Ittan-Momen

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, decrease the ATK of one of your opponent s Monsters by 500.

Haunted Shrine / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two ghostly spirits flying out of a cavern.

You may activate this card when you control no Monsters. Special Summon one Zombie-Type Monster from your Graveyard.

_Note: All 4 of these cards were used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Gyuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 400/5 Stars

While this card is in your graveyard, you may sacrifice one face up Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field to special summon this card from the graveyard. When this card is summoned this way, this card gains the following effect:

- When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed, remove this card from play.

Okuri-inu Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: A black ghostly dog leading a large amount of Yokai.

This card can only be activated when a Zombie-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. You may discard one Zombie-Type monster card from your deck to your graveyard.

Karakasa

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon up to 2 "Karakasa"s from your hand or deck in facedown Defense Position.

_Note: These 3 cards were created by Lux-Nero and all creative credit goes to him._

Devil Swordsman

Fiend/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

"A fiendish warrior that serves Dark Ruler Ha Des with honor and pride. It attacks with its black claymore."

-ooo-

Another great duel ends good for Moriko. In the next chapter, Panik duels Akotar for his freedom. Can He beat this fiend with his true deck? Find out in "Call of the Haunted", coming soon.


	24. Call of the Haunted

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 24: Call of the Haunted

-ooo-

Back at the townhouse, Trina and Moriko were having dinner that Trina had made them. She made Eel sushi rolls with duck spring rolls on the side.

Moriko then replied, "Once again, you make a tasty meal."

Trina nodded and replied, "I learned from the best around the world."

Moriko then replied, "Your sister has one powerful deck."

Trina then replied, "She even used them like a true pro. Yokai decks are rare, but useful if used correctly."

Moriko then replied, "If it wasen't for my Chaos King Archfiend, I would lost the duel."

Trina then replied, "Lucky you synchro summoned that bad boy in time."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Thats true, babe."

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at her own apartment, Anna was going over deck. She bought the apartment that she earned while she was in high school. The apartment was located in the Tops area, but it was one of the nicest places to live in New Domino City. The building had a sturdy black gate blocking and There always two Sector Security Officers watching the place from anything that didn't seem right to them.

She smiled and replied, "That was a fun duel. I'm glad I got to duel Moriko. Next, I'll duel Trina to see if her deck is better then my own."

She saw 3 Synchros on her desk and she replied, "Time to add these powerful Yokai synchros to my deck."

She took the 3 monsters and slid them into her extra deck and she replied, "Time for me to kick some butt again. I Wonder of the arcade has any duelbots operating yet."

She gathered her disk and deck and left her apartment to duel.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory HQ, Dr. Weissly and the gang were talking about the duel they'll be watching tomorrow night.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "I can't wait to see Panik get crushed by this demon that he has to duel."

Nell then replied, "Good riddance to him. Never liked him one bit."

Armstrong then replied, "Once that demon gets rid of him, Kreid and Kridley will make sure we get all of the attention and rare cards."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Don't get to carried away, Amstrong. That would me nice, but we all must patient for them to tell us what'll happen."

Armstrong nodded and replied, "Thats true."

Suddenly, Kridley came appeared in the factory and he replied, "Tomorrow night, Panik is dueling Okatar for his freedom and soul."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Kridley, we can't wait for this duel."

Kridley then replied, "Its going to be a good one to watch. Also, We'll be releasing the next Shadow Rider after the duel is over."

Peter then replied, "Abidos the 3rd?"

Kridley then replied, "No, it's going to be the Spirit of Dan Zaloog."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What? Abidos came before him."

Kridley then replied, "It was Kreid's idea to send the spirit out first before Abidos."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "I have to agree to that one. Dan Zaloog's deck was much better then Abido's was."

Kridley then replied, "With the cards we gave the both of them to use, its going to be a intresting duel to watch."

Armstrong then replied, "I can't wait until the duels."

Kridley then replied, "Until tomorrow night, good night everyone."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

-ooo-

That night in the 24-hour arcade in her apartment building, Anna was dueling a robot and she wasen't doing that great at all. She had a 2 facedown Karakasa cards (800/0 x2) and no facedown cards. Her robot opponet had a faceup Vorse Raider (1,900/1,200) and no facedown cards. It was the robots turn. She summoned her Red Ogre last turn, but the robot activated its Bottomless Trap Hole card to remove it from play.

(Duelbot: 4,500LP / Anna: 2,000LP)

Duelbot resumed, "Vorse Raider attacks one of your facedown Karakasa's with Fiece slash."

The beast-warrior went in and sliced the goofy umbrealla in two with a single slice of its mighty axe.

Duelbot resumed, "Turn end."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Yuki-Onna from the graveyard."

Suddenly, a beautiful blue-haired women wearing a blue-trimmed Kimono appeared (1,000/0).

Anna resumed, "Now with her ability, I Can special summon any zombie from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, another Karakasa appeared (800/0).

Anna resumed, "I now tune my 3 monsters!"

Yuki-Onna split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Both Karakasa, who transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Inugumi!"

As she sat the card down, A large ghostly silver furred dog with a large scarf around its neck appeared with a howl (2,600/1,250).

Anna smiled and replied, "Its ability is a good one to. I'll remove a zombie monster in my graveyard from play to destroy one of your monsters!"

As she took out her remaining Karakasa and sid it into her RFP slot, The beastly warrior let out a loud howl and then it exploded into black triangles as it happened.

Anna then replied, "Much better. Attack the robot directly!"

The Yokai monster charged in and slashed the robot with its sharp claws.

(Duelbot: 1,900LP / Anna: 2,000LP)

Anna then replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

The robot drew a card and began tp speak, "Summon Mad Dog of Darkness."

As she sat the card down, a large orange-skinned dog appeared with a snarl (1,900/1,500).

Duelbot resumed, "Equip it with Axe Of Despair."

A large axe appeared next to it (1,900/1,500 - 2,900/1,500).

Duelbot resumed, "Attack Inugumi."

The dog let out a fercious roar...

Anna then replied, "Not going to happen. I activate Mirror Force!"

Suddenly, a large mirror appeared and the large howl was reflected off the mirror and both the axe and the beast were blown to pieces.

The robot resumed, "Set card facedown and that ends turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I activate my Inugumi's other ability. I return two removed from play zombies to the bottom of my deck, I can send all spells & Traps back to the owners hands!"

As she took her Mezuki and her Red Ogre and slid them under her deck, the robots facedown Magic Cylinder vanished and reappeared in its hand.

Anna resumed, "Much better. End this duel."

The dog let out a howl and a barrage of ghostly spirits flew out of its mouth and struck the robot in the chest.

(Duelbot: 0LP / Anna: 2,000LP)

The robot quickly shut down and a card with a message saying 30 POINTS WON on it came out of the slot and Anna quickly grabbed it and she smiled and replied, "My deck is now the best there ever is."

She quickly left. She didn't know it but, a ghostly spirit of a bandit was watching her dueling the whole time and he smirked before vanishing into thin air.

-ooo-

The next day, Jesse and Yusei were having breakfast and she made. AKiza was out of the house, getting her hair & nails all nice and dandy.

Yusei then replied, "Great breakfast, kiddo."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thanks dad."

Yusei then replied, "I heard that your friends Moriko & Trina were at the Sky 10 Mall and Moriko dueled Trina's sister Anna in a duel."

Jesse nodded and replied, "I know. We were on the 2nd floor of the mall as the duel was happening. We watched it from up there and it was a good duel."

Yusei then replied, "Wow. Who won it?"

Jesse then replied, "Moriko. He had just synchro summoned Chaos King Archfiend and it attacked somesort of fierty gypsy wagon that won him the duel."

Yusei then replied, "Yokai monsters can be very tricky to use. Kasha can be a very powerful monster if used when you have 5 zombies on the field."

Jesse nodded and replied, "A monster with 5,000 ATK is really hard to destroy these days."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Thats very true, honey."

-ooo-

Later on that day in a small black house in the deep Satellite area, Nell was in her home. Almost everything inside of the house was either broken & useless or barely workning at all. Nell had a small bed there. It was a large black sheet over a dirty mattress she found about a week ago. Neverless, she called it home until night came.

Nell sighed and replied, "I hope Master Kreid can get me a better place to live. I transported all of my clothes into the residental area underneath the factory."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the area, suprising Nell.

The servant then replied, "Do you hate were you're living at right now, Nell?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I've always wanted somewhere nicer to live, but I could never afford it."

Kridley then replied, "Not a problem. Master Kreid was working on getting you a better living area anyway."

Nell then replied, "Can you destroy this craphole and take me there?"

Kridley nodded as a small black sphere came into the are and he replied, "As soon as we leave, this shadow detonator will reduce this place into nothing. Ready?"

Nell then replied, "Of course."

As they both vanished from sight, the sphere exploded. Her old house was reduced to a fiery pile of wood and glass.

-ooo-

Seconds later, the two Shadowrunners were outside of a beautiful home. It had a limo, a large swimming pool, a tennis court and a basketball court as well. There was large, black gate that blocked the island from anyone that would want to enter the mansion.

Nell then replied, "Holy shit! Where are we?"

Kridley smiled and replied, "We're at your new home. Its a mansion, many, many miles away from New Domino City. I even hired many servants to help you out, Nell."

Nell smiled and replied, "Thank you, very, very, very much!"

Kridley then replied, "Glad I Can help. See you at the factory at about 8:00 tonight for Panik's duel."

Nell nodded as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

She stared at the mansion and ran into it.

-ooo-

Many hours later, the gang was watching a large TV screen. The picture was a large, black stoned dueling arena under a red sky.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Where is this arena?"

Kridley then replied, "A arena in the Netherworld."

Peter then replied, "Wow."

Nell then replied, "We'll finally get see Kreid."

Kridley then replied, "Sure will."

-ooo-

In the jail cell, Panik slid the black-steeled duel disk they gave him and he slid his true deck into it and he replied, "Ready."

Suddenly, Okatar came in and he replied, "Ready to duel, Panik?"

Panik nodded as the demon unlocked the door and he closed his eyes for a second and replied, "Lets go."

They both left the prison.

-ooo-

Minutes later, they were in the duel arena. Panik saw Okatar standing across from him with a disk on his arm and he replied, "Master Kreid, its all clear!"

Suddenly, a huge cloud of black smoke came into the are and a tall man wearing a black suit, tie and black-steeled boots came into the arena.

Panik gulped and replied, "Its him."

-ooo-

Back in the real world, They were all (Except for Kridley) in shock to see their boss in person.

Nell then replied, "Thats Kreid? Wow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He's a human."

Kridley then replied, "Yes he is. He sold his soul to become immortal and live in the Netherworld. So, I brought him there to live."

Peter then replied, "Man, this is intense."

-ooo-

Back at the arena, Panik still had a shocked look on his face.

Okatar then replied, "THis is my opponet, Master Kreid."

Kreid then replied, "I know that, foolish demon."

He looked at Panik and he replied, "You're the pathetic duelist I brought back from the shadow realm? I shouldn't of wasted my time on you."

Panik slowly nodded to him and replied, "My deck is better."

Kreid then replied, "Yea, right. You failed to show me that you were a better duelist, Panik."

Panik then replied, "Master, this main deck of mine is better then it ever was!"

Kreid then replied, "I'll be the judge of that, fool. You know the rules of this match. You win, You'll be sent back to earth and if you lose, I'll let Okatar do anything he wants to you before I banish you myself."

Panik only gulped.

Suddenly, the same duel disk that appeared on Panik's arm appeared on the demon's arm as well and he replied, "Ready to duel?"

Panik nodded as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

Kreid then replied, "Begin the duel!"

"Lets duel!", both yelled out.

(Okatar: 8,000LP / Panik: 8,000LP)

Kreid then replied, "Since he's about to be banished away, I'll let Panik start the duel."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Okay..I guess. I activate Allure Of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards.

Panik resumed, "Now, I have to remove a Dark monster from play or lose my hand."

He took a monster called Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World and slid it into his RFP slot.

Panik resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "Pathetic start, Panik. I Summon my Zombie Master."

As he sat the card down, a pale-skinned zombie appeared (1,800/0).

Okatar resumed, "Okay then. Zombie Master, attack his monster."

The zombie fired two blasts of lighting and a large red-haired fiend appeared (500/500) and the electricity struck it, blowing it to shards.

Panik groaned and replied, "When Scarr, Scout of Dark World is destroyed, I can add a level 4 or lower Dark World monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster and added to his hand.

Okatar then replied, "Fine with me. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark World Lightning!"

Suddenly, lightning came out of the sky and shattered Okatar's facedown Bottomless Trap Hole to pieces.

Panik resumed, "Now I have to discard a card."

He slid a card into his graveyard.

Panik resumed, "I Discard a monster known as Beigge, Vanguard of Dark World and when he's discarded this way, he's special summoned!"

Suddenly, a evil fiend wielding a spear appeared (1,600/1,300).

-ooo-

Back at the stadium, They were sorta impressed with Panik's deck.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He's using a Dark World deck? Intresting."

Not a complete Dark World deck, but you all will be impressed with the other cards he has in this deck., Kridley thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

-ooo-

Back at the duel. Kreid watch the duel ever closer.

Panik then replied, "I now tribute my Beigge to summon my Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

As the fiend vanished, a mighty fiend with gold armor and a axe appeared (2,300/1,400).

Okatar then replied, "Great monster, Panik."

Panik then replied, "I know. Goldd, attack his monster with gold rush!"

The fiend swung his axe and a wave of golden energy came out of it and it blasted the zombie to pieces.

(Okatar: 7,500LP / Panik: 8,000LP)

Panik then replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a evil knight appeared (1,800/1,500).

Okatar resumed, "Lets do it. Zure, attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and the sword did nothing to the creature.

Panik sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I play Akaskic Record. I get to draw 2 cards and if anyone have been used by me, I remove all of them from play."

He drew 2 cards and one was a Synchro Boost and the other was a zombie monster that Panik never seen before.

Okatar resumed, "Okay, I tribute my Reaper for my Malevolent Mech - Goku En."

as the reaper vanished, a creature made of purple smoke & and a purple rock-like body appeared (2,400/1,400).

Panik then replied, "Isn't that the zombe counterpart of Majestic Mech - Ohka?"

The demon nodded and replied, "Yes it is. Its going to attack your Zure."

The creature roared and fired a blast of purple energy and the knight burst into particles as the attack struck it.

(Okatar: 7,500LP / Panik: 7,400LP)

Okatar then replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Goldd to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown to end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I equip my Goku En with Big Bang Shot! attack!"

The zombie fired another blast of purple energy and Goldd was blown to atoms as the attack struck hjim.

(Okatar: 7,500LP / Panik: 6,000LP)

Okatar then replied, "You an't worth bringing back anymore. It's your turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, The Forces of Darkness! I Can now bring back two Dark World monsters from my graveyard to my hand."

He took his Zure and Goldd and added both to his hand.

Panik resumed, "I reveal my facedown monster!"

As he flipped the card up, a large winged fiend appeared (1,300/1,000).

Panik resumed, "This is the monster Fabled Raven."

-ooo-

Back at the factory, everyone was shocked to see the creature before them.

Nell then replied, "I see. Combined with Fabled monster, Dark World has got more powerful then ever now."

Kridley then replied, "Intresting deck combo, If I don't say so my self."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If he used this deck on us instead of his other shitty ones, he would had more of a chance to beat us."

Peter then replied, "Probably so."

-ooo-

Panik resumed, "Okay, demon. I discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard to give my Fabled Raven two more levels and 400 ATK for each one."

As he slid a Zure and a Gateway to Dark World spell to his graveyard, the fiend began to glow (1,400/1,000 - 2,200/1,000) - (LV: 2 - 4).

Panik resumed, "I now play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Zure appeared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

Panik resumed, "I now tune my two monsters together!"

Fabled Raven suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Zure, Knight of Dark World, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Panik clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty general of the Netherworld comes forth and smashes his rivals with his power of the light. Banished for seeking perfection, this mighty fiend of light will blast everyone that tries to stop him away! Synchro Summon! Come forth..Fabled Valkyrus!"_

As he sat the card down, a fiend with fancy armor and black wings appeared (2,900/1,600).

Kreid then replied, "Intresting. I see that duelist has mastered Synchro summons."

Panik then replied, "Sure have. Attack Goku En!"

A ball of black lightning appeared in his hand and tossed and it struck the zombie and it exploded into a burst of purple smoke.

(Okatar: 7,400LP / Panik: 6,000LP)

Panik then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Okatar then replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate Valkyrus's ability and discard a fiend to draw 1 card."

He drew a card and then Goldd reappeared (2,300/1,400).

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Valkryus, attack!"

He tossed another ball of lightning and a fat bloated zombie appeared on the card (400/200) before the ball blew it to pieces.

Panik then replied, "Goldd, attack him directly!"

The fiend went and struck the demon with his axe.

(Okatar: 5,100LP / Panik: 6,000LP)

Panik then replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I return 1 card in my hand to the graveyard to special summon my Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard."

As he took a Clown Zombie from his graveyard and placed it on top of his deck, the bloated zombie appeared (400/200).

Okatar then replied, "I now summon my Mezuki."

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed demon appeared (1,700/800).

Okatar resumed, "I Now tune both of my monsters together."

Plaguespreader Zombie suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Mezuki, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Revived King Ha Des!"

as the demon sat the card down, Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared...if he was reborn as a zombie. It now had a tattered robe (2,450/0).

Panik then replied, "No chant?"

Okatar laughed and replied, "You don't need a chant to summon powerful monster."

Kreid then replied, "Let me guess, you don't know any for your monster?"

Suddenly, a sweatdrop appeared on the demons head.

Panik then replied, "Chant or no chant, your monster is weaker then my synchro."

Okatar then replied, "I'll play Shrink then."

The fallen angel began to shrink (2,900/1,600 - 1,450/1,600).

Okatar resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The undead fiend fired a blast of black flames and the fiend of light burst into a explosion of golden shards.

(Okatar: 5,100LP / Panik: 6,000LP)

Okatar then replied, "Take that, fool! Your turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Paladin of Cursed Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a zombie counterpart of Paladin of White Dragon appeared (1,900/1,200).

Okatar resumed, "Lets do it. Revived King Ha Des, attack!"

The zombie fired another blast of black flames and a Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World appeared on the card (100/2,100) and the flames reduced the large fiend to ashes.

Panik quickly replied, "I activate Card of Lost Will. Since you destroyed my monster, I get to draw 5 cards."

He drew 5 cards from his deck.

Okatar resumed, "Paladin, attack him directly!"

The zombie flew and stabbed his sword into the dark duelist's stomach.

(Okatar: 5,100LP / Panik: 4,100LP)

Okatar then replied, "You are making this too easy. I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I Activate Card Discarder! You get to choose a card for me to discard!"

Okatar then replied, "Wait with your full hand..."

Panik then replied, "One of your choices might hurt you!"

Suddenly, the backs of all 5 cards appeared.

Akator the replied, "The 2nd card from the left!"

Panik discarded the card and he laughed and replied, "Foolish Mistake, demon!"

As he took the card and sat it on his disk, a dark figure rose up from the ground. It had pure black armor, long dark black horns that curled up behind it's ears, a large trident in it's hands and two arch like wings that went out it's sides (2,500/1,800).

Panik laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty and powerful Reign-Beaux, The Overlord of Dark World!"

Kreid nodded and replied, "That is one mighty fiend."

Panik then replied, "I'll use its first ability to destroy your monsters!"

The fiend aimed its trident and fired 2 blasts of black energy and both of Akator's monsters burst into black particles.

Panik resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The fiend fired a blast of energy and it struck the demon in the chest.

(Okatar: 2,600LP / Panik: 4,100LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Okatar then replied, "I'll set a monster and a card as well."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Reign-Beaux, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of energy and the facedown Goblin Zombie (1,200/1,150) was blown to pieces.

He took a monster and added it to his hand and he quickly replied, "I activate my own copy of Card of Last Will."

Okatar drew 5 cards from his deck.

Panik then replied, "I knew it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best monster. I first summon Darkplague Ghoul."

As he sat the card down, a thinner version of Plaguespreader Zombie appeared (200/400).

Okatar then replied, "Since Plaguespreader Zombie got reduced to one per deck, this card was made. It can be treated as a Plaguespreader Zombie and can only be used to synchro summon a card that needs Plaguespreader as its required tuner."

Panik then replied, "Okay then."

Okatar resumed, "I now remove Muzuki from play to special summon my Revived King Ha Des!"

As he took the Mezuki card and slid it into his RFP slot, the revived ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Okatar resumed, "I now tune my monsters together!"

Darkplague Ghoul suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Revived King Ha Des, which transformed into six white stars.

Okatar laughed and replied, "I Synchro Summon...Necrodust Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a disturbing sight was seen. It looked Stardust Dragon...if it was revived. It had peeling skin, eyes that had black color in them and bones coming out its wings. It let a weak cry (2,500/0).

Panik then replied, "Eesh."

-ooo-

Back at the factory, everyone looekd at the zombie with shock.

Nell then replied, "That looks like a revived Stardust Dragon."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Wow, that thing looks disturbing."

-ooo-

Back at the duel, Kreid looked at newly summoned monster.

_Wow, that thing does look bad. They'll be suprised to know that zombie forms of all Signer dragons were made and alot of them look worse that dragon.,_ Kreid thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

Okatar resumed, "Now, I activate Synchro Booster. Until the end phase of the turn, My syncho gains a extra 1,000 ATK."

The zombie let out a shriek (2,500/0 - 3,500/0).

Okatar resumed, "Lets do it. Take down his Reign-Beaux with Dead Flare!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of green energy and it struck the fiend into chest. The fiend collapsed to one knee and burst into a explosion of black shards.

(Okatar: 2,600LP / Panik: 3,100LP)

Okatar smiled and replied, "This too easy! Your turn now."

The zombie's ATK went back to normal (3,500/0 - 2,500/0).

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to his graveyard.

Okatar then replied, "Not that easy. With Necrodust Dragon on the field and you activate a cards effect that targets any zombie I have, I can remove a zombie from play to negate your cards effect and destroy it and then you take damage equal to the removed monsters level x 300."

He took his Revived King Ha Des and slid into his graveyard and the lightning storm ceased.

(Okatar: 2,600LP / Panik: 1,300LP)

Panik resumed, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown that'll end my turn."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "Necrodust, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of white energy and a Brron, Mad King of Dark World appeared (1,800/400) before being blown into fragments by the attack.

Okatar then replied, "You're about done anyway. I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I play 800 lifepoints to Play Wicked Rebirth."

Suddenly, Fabled Valkyrus appeared (2,900/1,600).

Okatar gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Panik then replied, "Calm down. I Can't use its ability and I can't attack with right now. I summon the tuner monster Fabled Miztoji!"

As he sat the card down, a small fiendish man appeared with a deep chuckle (400/200).

Fabled Miztoji suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fabled Valkyrus, which transformed into eight white stars. As this process occurred, Panik clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Meet ruler of the netherworld, come forth now! Attack with power and speed until your the only one left standing! Destroy your foes with your mighty power! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..**Fabled Leviathan**!"_

as he sat the card down, a fiend of light with better armor appeared (3,000/2,000).

Panik then replied, "This is going to be fun! Attack his Necrodust Dragon!"

Suddenly, a glowing sword of light appeared in his hand and he flew in and with quick slice of its sword, cleaved the undead dragon right down the middle. The pieces shattered into pixels.

(Okatar: 2,100LP / Panik: 500LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll end my turn now."

Okatar drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "THis duel ends right now. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Okatar's facedown Mirror Force shattered to pieces.

Panik resumed, "I summon my 2nd Brron!"

As he sat the card down, a second mad king appeared (1,800/400).

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Brron, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Blood Sucker appeared on the card (1,300/1,500) and the fiend struck it with its sharp nails and was blasted to pieces.

Panik resumed, "Leviathan, end this!"

The sword appeared again and he struck Okatar down with his sword of light.

(Okatar: 0LP / Panik: 500LP)

Kreid then replied, "Panik, I guess you can stay."

He looked at Okatar and replied, "Tough loss."

Okatar nodded and replied, "I now."

He took a small black scepter from his pocket.

Okatar looked shocked and replied, "What are going to do with that?"

Kreid smiled and replied, "Nothing...seal you away!"

He fired a blast of black energy and it covered the demon from head to toe and then seconds later, the duel disk dropped to the ground with the deck in it.

Panik then replied, "What'd you do to him?"

Kreid then replied, "Banished him from the netherworld for all eternity. If you would of lost, you would of had the same fate."

Panik nodded to him.

Kreid then replied, "Great deck you have there. I have about 3 more synchros that will go good with your new deck if you're intrested in them."

Panik nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kreid then replied, "Good. After I give you the cards, I'll send you back."

Panik then repliedf, "Yes, sir."

-ooo-  
Card of Last Will / Normal Trap Card

Image: A hand sticking out of a grave and its holding 5 cards.

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle. Draw 5 cards.

_Note: This card was first used by Yami Marik in the Yugioh episode "Mind Game (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Akashic Record / Normal Spell Card

Image: a pile of glowing dinosaur bones.

Draw 2 cards and reveal them. If either of those cards have been played during the Duel, they are removed from play.

_Note: This card was used by Yubel-controlled Jesse in the Yugioh GX episode "The Ultimate Face-Off (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Yuki-Onna

Zombie/Tuner/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 0/2 Stars

When this card is special summoned from your graveyard, you may special summon one Zombie monster from your graveyard (Other than Yuki-Onna). A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be tributed or declare an attack. During the end phase this effect was activated, destroy the monster that was special summoned with this effect.

Inugami

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/EarthATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,250/6 Stars

Tuner monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie monster(s)

Once per turn, you may activate one of the following effects:

Remove one Zombie type monster from your graveyard. You may destroy one face up monster card on the field.

Return two Zombie-type monsters from your removed from play pile to the bottom of your deck. Return all spells and trap cards to their owner's hand.

_Note: both of these cards were created by Lux-Nero and all creative credit goes to him._

Card Discarder / Normal Spell Card

Image: A duelist with a blue jacket pointing at the back of a large card.

Your opponets selects one card in your hand to discard to your graveyard.

Darkplague Ghoul

Zombie/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 200/400/2 Stars

This cards name is also "Plaguespreader Zombie" and it can only be used to synchro summon a monster that requires "Plaguespreader Zombie" as its required tuner.

Necrodust Dragon

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 0/8 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

If a effect that would target any zombie-type monster on your side of the the field is activated, you can remove 1 Zombie-type monster in your graveyard from play to negate the cards effect and destroy it and then inflict damage to your opponets equal to the level of the removed monster x 300.

Synchro Booster / Normal Spell Card

Two Scientists putting a small cannon on a Power Tool Dragon.

Increase the ATK of 1 Synchro monster you synchro summoned this turn by 1,000 until the end phase of the current turn. Only 1 "Synchro Booster" can be activated per turn.

-ooo-

Panik won his duel and remains in the netherworld for the time being. In the next chapter, the next Shadow Rider comes to duel. You won't believe who he duels and you'll find in the next chapter called "Great Phantom Thief", that'll be coming soon.


	25. Great Phantom Thief

_**Note**: I know Goyo Guardian has been banned, but this is the Yugioh 5Ds world, so it will not be banned in this story or future ones of mine. With that settled, lets continue this story._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 25: Great Phantom Thief

-ooo-

Back at the factory, there were talking about Panik's duel.

Nell groaned and replied, "He lucked out. No, we have to put up with him again."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Thanks to his Powerful Fabled synchros, he manged to win his duel and save himself."

Nell then replied, "I know, but our decks are 50 times better then his will ever be."

Suddenly, Panik came in and he replied, "I heard that!"

Nell then replied, "Look, you may of gotten lucky against that demon infront of Master Kreid, but your deck is not even close to be even better then ours!"

Panik then replied, "Jealous I got to duel infront of Kreid and not you?"

Nell then replied, "Whatever, asshole."

Suddenly, she vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "She must of went back to the mansion that Kridley got for her. She is so lucky to get one."

Peter then replied, "I think Kreid and Kridley liked her the most of all of us."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Stuff it, Peter. Kridley said himself that they don't play favorites with us."

Peter then replied, "It just sucks that she gets the mansion and I get a hotel room!"

Dr. Weissly looked at him and replied, "A hotel room thats always guarded, has plenty of food and drinks and much, much more?"

Peter then replied, "I guess so."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke as well.

Panik then replied, "That was odd."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Them kids will drive me crazy one of these days."

Panik then replied, "Other then them, anything else happen around here since I was banished?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Nothing at all. Just the some old."

Panik then replied, "Okay then."

-ooo-

Later that night in the North Kysuka Townhouses, Moriko and Trina were fast asleep in their beds, sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, a shadowly bandit that watched Annas duelist came into the townhouse. He could not be heard or seen at all.

He smiled and replied, "Time to get some cards."

He walked over to Trina's purple dresser and opened her bottom drawer and her deck was in it with her disk.

He then replied, "Lets see what I Can find."

He looked through the deck and found Master Hyperion and Archlord Kristya there.

He then replied, "Perfect finds."

He took both of the cards and and they both vanished into small puffs of smoke.

He then replied, "Kreid is making this too easy for me."

He quickly closed it and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

-ooo-

The next day, Jesse and Ariana were doing some homework at a nearby table.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Finally, we finished our homework in record time."

Ariana then replied, "It took a while, but we did it."

Jesse then replied, "Since we finished our essays, Professor Hataro will finally leave us alone about them."

Suddenly, Moriko came in while holding Trina's hand and she had a depressed look on her face.

Ariana then replied, "Whats wrong with Trina, Moriko?"

Moriko then replied, "When we woke up, Trina went to grab her deck and two of her best cards were stolen from her deck."

Jesse then replied, "Man, thats harsh."

Trina began to cry softly.

Moriko looked at her and replied, "Its okay, sweetie. We'll get those cards back."

Trina then replied, "I know, but those cards mean alot to me!"

Ariana then replied, "Do you know where you got them, Trina?"

Trina sighed and replied, "I got both of them for a birthday gift from Moriko. My birthday was 3 days after we met and he found the cards in a card shop and bought, but did not know what to do with them."

Jesse then replied, "Wow, We'll get them back for me."

Moriko then replied, "We went to Sector Security and Officer Krugemon and the force offered to help us as much as they can to get her cards back. I promised her I will get the cards back, no matter what!"

-ooo-

Later that night at the factory, Dr. Weissly and Nell were talking. Armstrong and Peter were both away sleeping and Panik returned to the netherworld for a few hours of sleep himself.

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "I heard that girl Trina had two cards stolen from her last night."

Nell then replied, "And for once, it wasen't Panik."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "They have no idea who did it and they went to know who did so."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the factory.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yes, Kridley?"

Kridley then replied, "I know who's stealing cards. Its the next shadowrunner."

Nell then replied, "Should of guessed as much. Is it that Spirt of Dan Zaloog?"

Kridley nodded and replied, "Yes, Nell. He's in his shadowy form and if light hits him, he'll turn to human again."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Okay."

Kridley then replied, "For now, good night you two."

He vanished into his cloud of black smoke again.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I wonder what cards he swiped anyway."

Nell then replied, "Don't know."

-ooo-  
In her apartment room, Anna was fast asleep herself. Her deck was in her desk near her bed.

Suddenly, the thieving spirit appeared again and he walked to the table and he replied, "I want that tuner and that synchro monster she used to beat that bucket of bolts with the other day."

He found the cards and both vanished into puffs of black smoke.

He smiled and replied, "Another two cards for me."

He slowly vanished as well.

-ooo-

The next day in the park, Krugemon was with the gang and Anna, talking about the next theft that happened.

Krugemon then replied, "First Trina's cards get stolen and then her sisters cards? This is getting intense."

Jesse then replied, "We got to stop this freak before anything else can happen."

At the moment, Anna was reading a book called _Shadow Duelists of the Past_.

Trina looked at her and replied, "Anything intresting in your book, sis?"

Anna then replied, "Nah, I was bored and decided to bring the book."

Suddenly, she looked at her current page and she smiled and replied, "I know who stole the cards!"

Krugemon then replied, "Who then?"

Anna turned the book around and a page of a monster called Don Zaloog was shown.

Ariana then replied, "How could that happen?"

Anna then replied, "He and his gang invaded Duel Academy a long time ago and stole some stuff from them."

Jesse then replied, "I remember hearing about that in class one day."

Ariana then replied, "Okay, but how do we get him?"

Anna then replied, "To get him, he must have a light shined on him and once her does, he gets a human body."

Krugemon smiled and replied, "I have a idea to get those cards back to us."

-ooo-

Later that night, they got to work on a perfect trap for the bandit. They covered with runners and placed on a table two random cards and a sign that said **JESSE FUDOS CARDS. DON'T TOUCH!** on it.

Krugemon then replied, "Lets hide!"

They all ran behind a large tree nearby and they saw the shadowly bandit.

Krugemon then replied, "Take that bait."

He walked over to the table and he replied, "Lets see."

He turned both cards around and to his suprise, they were a Gokibore and a Giant Flea.

He replied, "These aren't rare!"

Suddenly, Krugemon jumped away and pointed his flashlight at the shadowy bandit and turned it around, hitting the thief with the light. He was now human.

Krugemon then replied, "Gotcha, Zaloog."

The bandit then replied, 'So you did."

Trina then replied, "Give me back my cards!"

The spirit then replied, "Not without a duel!"

Krugemon then replied, "You're dueling with me! Sector Security had a dream of defeating a true Dark Scorpion member in a duel. Either in real life or in a simulator, So I want to duel you myself for the cards!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "You got yourself a duel, Krugemon."

The officer nodded as he activated his disk and then a disk appeared on the bandits arm and it activated as well.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Don Zaloog: 8,000LP / Krugemon: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jesse then replied, "This is going to be a good duel."

Moriko then replied, "Yea, a officer VS a true thief."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I'll begin the duel. I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "Lame opener. I Summon the Mighty Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, a muscular warrior wiedling a longsword appeared (1,700/1,600).

Krugemon resumed, "Lets do it.. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (100/1,000) and with a slash of his sword, the small fiendish chest was smashed to pieces.

Don Zaloog drew a card from his deck.

Krugemon then replied, "Okay then. You're turn.'

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "Fine then. I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "Lame duel. I Summon X-Saber Anu Piranaha!"

As he sat the card down, the bladed whip warrrior appeared (1,800/1,100).

Krugemon resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and Grepher cut the plant into slices and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,100).

Krugemon then replied, "Anu Piranaha, attack!"

The female warrior swung his bladed whip and it struck the large fruit, blowing it to pieces.

(Don Zaloog: 7,600LP / Krugemon: 8,000LP)

Don Zaloog then replied, "I summon myself!"

Suddenly, a copy of himself appeared on the field (1,400/1,500).

Krugemon then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I Play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! I now summon a copy of my fellow warriors!"

Suddenly, Gorg the Strong (1,800/1,500), Chick the Yellow (1,000/1,000), Meanie The Thorn (1,000/1,800) and Cliff the Trap Remover appeared (1,200/800).

"We're here to kick some ass!", they all shouted at once.

Jesse then replied, "Did they all just speak?"

Ariana then replied, "I believe so."

Don Zaloog then replied, "We're in a shadow duel and since we're all duel spirits, we can all talk!"

Krugemon then replied, "Maybe so, but you are all weaker then my warriors!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "Thanks for the warning! I activate my facedown card, Dark Scorpion Combination! We can alll attack you directly and for every attack, you lose 400 ATK!"

The warriors charged in and each of them struck Krugemon with their own weapon.

(Don Zaloog: 7,600LP / Krugemon: 6,000LP)

Zaloog laughed and replied, "Time for our effects! Everybody, anounce one of them!"

Gorg then replied, "One of my abilities is that I Can send a monster from your side of the field to the top of your deck!"

Anu Piranha vanished and her card appeared on top of the cops deck.

Chick then replied, "I'll use one of my abilities that will return 1 of your cards from your field back to your hand!"

Grepher vanished and reappeared in his hand.

Meanie then replied, "The ability I'll be using is I Can add a card with Dark Scorpion its name from my boss's graveyard to his hand!"

He took his Dark Scorpion Combination card added it to his hand.

Cliff then replied, "Now my one of my abilities activates! Discard the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

He took his top two cards (Which were Anu Piranha and Assault Dog) and discarded them to the graveyard.

Don then replied, "One of my doubles abilities is that you lose a random card from your hand to the graveyard!"

Suddenly, Grepher's card and Krugemon sighed as he discarded it.

Don then replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Exterminition! You traps are no more!"

Suddenly, his facedown Combination trap shattered and he took that copy and two more from his deck and slid them into his RFP slot.

Krugemon then replied, "Thats better. I Summon my Assault Chopper!"

as he sat the card down, a large helicopter with a machine gun attached to appeared in mid-air (1,800/1,800).

Krugemon then replied, "Attack Chick!"

The copter fired a barrage of shells and the teenage thief shattered into triangles as the attack struck him. The remaining 4 members waved their weapons in anger at Krugemon.

(Don Zaloog: 6,800LP / Krugemon: 6,000LP)

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "Scorpions, take a rest!"

The 4 remaining thieves knelt.

Don Zaloog resumed, "Your turn now, Krugemon."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll summon the mighty Dark Enforcer!"

As he sat the card down, a large warrior wielding a black-steeled sword appeared (1,800/1,700).

Krugemon then replied, "Lets do it. Assault Chopper, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and the Don Zaloog twin was blown to shards.

Krugemon resumed, "My Dark Enforcer has a trample ability! Smash his Cliff!"

The warrior went in and with one single slice of his sword, blew the Trap Remover to shards.

(Don Zaloog: 5,700LP / Krugemon: 6,000LP)

Krugemon then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Dan Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I equip Gorg with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Suddenly, the mace vanished and large sword appeared in his hands (1,800/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

"Smash his chopper out of the sky, Gorg!", Don barked out.

"With pleasure, Don.", Gorg said he went in and stabbed his sword into the chopper and then it exploded into scrap.

(Don Zaloog: 5,700LP / Krugemon: 5,300LP)

Don Zaloog smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Enforcer to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I summon Chthonian Soldier!"

as he sat the card down, a dark armored warrior appeared (1,200/1,600).

Don Zaloog resumed, "Lets do it. Gorg, attack!"

the thief went and slashed the enforcer and the warrior burst into pixels.

The Don pointed and Meanie and the Soldier went in and whipped Krugemon in the chest and the Soldier slashed him with his sword.

(Don Zaloog: 5,700LP / Krugemon: 3,100LP)

Meanie then replied, "I'll let my boss get his copy back."

He took the card and added it to his hand.

Don resumed, "Take that, officer! I end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I summon Marauding Captain and his ability Tune Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the war veteran appeared (1,200/800) and then the robot-like warrior tuner appeared (1,600/200).

Krugemon resumed, "I tune them both together!"

Tune Warrior suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Maruading Capin, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Goyo Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty japanese warrior with a mask appeared (2,800/2,000).

Krugemon then replied, "Attack his Gorg!"

He swung his whip and it struck the knight and it burst into black shards.

(Dan Zaloog: 5,300LP / Krugemon: 3,100LP)

Suddenly, Gorg appeared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dan Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warriors to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Gorg to attack mode and I'll summon my Search Striker!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a laser-like pistol appeared (1,600/1,200).

Krugemon resumed, "I now play A. Forces!"

The warriors began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 3,400/2,000 - (1,800/1,500 - 2,400/1,500) - (1,600/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Krugemon resumed, "Lets do it. Gorg, attack!"

The warrior went and slammed its mace into the dark-armored warrior, blowing it to pieces.

Krugemon resumed, "Search Striker, attack!"

The warrior fired a laser and Meanie burst into particles.

Krugemon resumed, "Goyo Guardian, attack!"

The warrior swung his whip and it struck the dark bandit in the chest.

(Dan Zaloog: 2,500LP / Krugemon: 3,100LP)

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Meanie the Thorn appeared (1,000/1,800) and knelt.

Don resumed, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took his Don Zaloog and added it to his hand.

Don resumed, "I summon my myself to the field again."

Suddenly, Don Zaloog appeared (1,400/1,500).

Don resumed, "Now to destroy your side of the field! I activate the same spell card I used in my duel against that Chazz Princeton boy! I activate Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love!"

Jesse then replied, "Oh, no. Thats a deadly spell card if Don Zaloog and Meanie the Thorn on the field."

Don looked at Meanie and replied, "I'm sorry to do this, my dear."

Meanie sighed and replied, "I'm doing this for you boss. Go for it."

Don the replied, "I can only use this card if I have the Don and Meanie on the field at one time. I tribute my Meanie to destroy all monsters you control!"

She swung her whip and it struck the ground and the ground rumbled, blowing all of Krugemon's monsters to shards. Meanie looked at the Don and she nodded before shattering into black shards.

Don Zaloog resumed, "Now, my double will give you a direct attack!"

The bandit leader went in and stabbed Krugemon with his weapon.

(Don Zaloog: 2,500LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Don Zaloog then replied, "Send those top 2 cards of your deck to the graveyard!"

He took the top 2 cards (Which were a Pursuit Chaser and a Magic Cylinder) and discarded them to the graveyard.

Don Zaloog smiled and replied, "That takes out your last line of defense! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took Cliff, Meanie, Gorg, Chick and his Chthonian Soldier and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 cards afterward.

Don Zaloog resumed, "I summon Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Don Zaloog resumed, "Lets do it. My clone attacks first!"

The warrior went in and a large stone head appeared on (0/2,000) and the bandit did nothing to the huge rock infront of them.

(Don Zaloog: 1,900LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Krugemon smiled and replied, "My Gate Defender is much stronger then your two warriors, Zaloog!"

The bandit sighed and replied, "You lucked out, copper. I end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "Don Zaloog, attack!"

The warrior went in..but the statue began to glow and the thief stopped and retreated.

Krugemon then replied, "My Gate Defender can negate one attack from your monster!"

Don Zaloog then replied, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the dark warrior cut the jar in two pieces.

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Don Zaloog resumed, "Your turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll summon Assault Chopper!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the helicopters appeared (1,800/1,800).

Krugemon resumed, "Lets do it. Chopper, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells and Don's clone shattered into pieces as he was struck by the chopper's bullets.

(Don Zaloog: 1,500LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Krugemon then replied, "Okay then. You're move."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "Now to summon my best monster! I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Don Zaloog resumed, "I Now offer both of my monsters to summon the best warrior in this deck!"

As the dark warrior and the beady token vanished into black particles, a beautiful female warrior with two large swords appeared (2,600/1,700).

Don Zaloog resumed, "Meet the mighty **_Crescent Moon Queen_**!"

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "Her ability is really powerful as well."

This lovely lady can attack twice per battle phase. With her on my side of the field, you're finished! Queen, attack!"

The warrior sliced with her sword and it struck the huge rock, not even making a dent in it.

Don Zaloog then replied, "I knew that. Smash his Gate Defender!"

The warrior went in and slammed the sword into the large statue and it shattered to pieces and then she knelt.

Don Zaloog then replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my chopper to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "Attack his chopper and his facedown card!"

The Queen rose to attack postion And with slash of her sword, the chopper exploded into fiery debris and she swung her sword again and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and the warrior cut the fairy in two with her sword and then she knelt.

Krugemon drew a card.

Don Zaloog smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card.

Don Zaloog quickly replied, "I activate Final Attack Orders! This forces my monster to attack postion!"

The warrior rose to attack postion.

Krugemon then replied, "Now to summon one of my best cards!"

As he took a Handcuffs Dragon, a Pursuit Chaser and a Gonogo to his graveyard, Montage Dragon appeared with a roar (?/0).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats a great monster for any deck!"

The dragon began to glow (?/0 - 3,900/0).

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Blast Her Queen into next week with Power Collage!"

The dragon fired 3 blasts of energy from its heads and the mighty warrior was blown to gibbets as the attack struck.

(Don Zaloog: 300LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Don Zaloog drew a card and replied, "I'll play Emergency Provisions."

The trap vanished into grains of light.

(Don Zaloog: 1,300LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Don Zaloog resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Krugemon then replied, "This duel does end now. I activate Sacrificial Rebirth! When I discard or tribute summon a nibster that required 3 tribute to summon it, I can send that monster to the graveyard to special summon the 3 monsters used to tribute or special summon it!"

As the large dragon shattered into shards, Handcuffs Dragon (1,800/1,500), Pursuit Chaser (1,400/600) and Gonogo appeared (1,350/1,600).

Krugemon then replied, "This'll end the duel. Handcuffs Dragon, attack!"

The dragon flew in and another Don Zaloog appeared (1,400/1,500) and the dragon pinched the bandit until it exploded into shards.

Krugemon then replied, "Gonogo, end this!"

The huge rock went in and slammed into the warrior, blowing him to the ground.

(Don Zaloog: 0LP / Krugemon: 1,700LP)

Krugemon then replied, "You owe me some cards!"

He took the cards he stole and he walked to Krugemon and handed him the cards and he took them before the spirit of the bandit vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Krugemon sighed and replied, "So long, thief!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Good duel, Krugemon!"

Krugemon then replied, "Thanks, Jesse."

They all quickly left the park on their runners.

-ooo-  
ards made by me & others

Gate Defender

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/2,000/4 Stars

Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack. As long as you control another monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.

_Note: This card was used by Sector Security in the Yugioh 5Ds Episode "The Reunion Duel". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love / Normal Spell Card

Image: Meanae the Thorn's portrait, tangled in thorny briars.

You can activate this card when you have at least one "Don Zaloog" and at least one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" face up on your side of the field. Offer one "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" as a Tribute and destroy all monsters on your opponets side of the field.

_Note: This card was used by The Spirit of Don Zaloog in the Yugioh GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase. If this card attacks twice in the same Battle Phase, move it to face-up Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Sacrificial Rebirth / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A Gilford the Lightning striking Dark Ruler Ha Des, and behind him are Marauding Captain, Command Knight and Blade Knight are right behind him.

Send one monster on your side of the field that required you to discard three monsters from your hand, or sacrifice three monsters on the field to the graveyard. Special Summon the three monsters used to summon the monster.

_Note: this card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Assault Chopper

Machine/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

"A smaller machine used to hunt down criminals with its radar. It attacks with its machine gun on its bottom half."

Dark Enforcer

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

-ooo-

Another shadowrunner is now defeated. In the next chapter, a duelists challenges the group to a duel and Percy asks to him instead. But his deck has alot of cards that are powerful. Can Percy win? Find out in "Divine Wrath", coming soon.


	26. Divine Wrath

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 26: Divine Wrath

-ooo-

Back at the factory, the gang was talking about Don Zaloog's loss. Kridley had already banished his soul into a card about 30 minutes after the duel ended."

Nell sighed and replied, "These Shadow Riders are failing badly in their duels."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "They have to get better. Kreid wouldn't hire them for nothing."

Panik then replied, "Of all people to lose to, He lost to a officer with a Security Deck."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Their decks have gotten better over the years. Before I joined Kreid, I dueled one of them with my current deck and almost lost the duel as well."

Nell looked at him and replied, "What was your old deck before you get your current one?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "It was a Phantom Beast deck. A great deck I created myself."

Nell then replied, "Why don't you use it anymore?"

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "3 years after I won my last tournement, I sunk into a deep depression. I lost my car, my house and my wife divorced me and took our daughters to somewhere in the United States to live and start a new life without me. They helped me get the cards I needed for that deck."

Nell then replied, "Wow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "One night, Sector Security found me in a alleyway. I was beatened up by some punks that were in a gang called the Crimson Spiders."

Nell nodded and replied, "They're a brutal gang."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I know. I was heading to a homeless shelter one night, and two of their members trapped me in a alley and beat me down badly. One of the things they stole from me was my deck I made to remember my family. I wish I can get that deck back."

Nell then replied, "What was your job?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I was a successful doctor of medicine at the Fujikario General Hospital in the Tops area of New Domino City."

Nell then replied, "Wait..you're Alec Weissly?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yep, that is my full name."

Nell then replied, "You were sure a big time doctor a long time ago."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "After I was in the hospital for about 3 days, I left and Kridley found me and asked me if I wanted to start a new life and I said yes."

Nell then replied, "Have you heard from your ex-wife or your kids since that day?"

Dr. Weissly sighed sadly and replied, "No, but I wish I could see them someday. I missed them more then anything right now. Someday, I'll found them."

Nell then replied, "Someday, that day will come true."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I Hope so, Nell."  
-ooo-

The next day at the Sector Security main office, Krugemon was in the break room, going over his deck that won him a duel.

He sighed and replied, "This deck won me my duel against that thief.

Suddenly, another officer came in and it was female with a thin body, blonde hair and the usual officer outfit that each one wore.

Krugemon saw her and he replied, "Hey, Demi."

She saw him and she replied, "Hey, Daniel. I heard you had a duel against that former shadow rider and you won with your security deck."

Krugemon nodded and replied, "Yep, it was a tough duel, but I won it."

Demi then replied, "Again, well done. Trudge would of been proud of us if he hadn't retire."

Krugemon then replied, "But, his daughter Krista is one of our best officers we work with now."

Demi then replied, "She's a cool person to work for."

Suddenly, she came into the office. She wore the some officer outfit as well.

Demi then replied, "Hey, Krista."

Krista smiled and replied, "Hey guys."

She looked at Krugemon and replied, "Great win last night, Daniel."

Krugemon smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Krista then replied, "Not offen you face a duelist that uses those cards in a duel."

Krugemon then replied, "How's your father doing?"

Krista smiled and replied, "Pretty good. He's happy to be retired and staying home with my mom."

Krugemon then replied, "Thats good."

-ooo-

2 Hours later at the docks of the city, Kaiji was dueling some punky kid with a black mohawk. Kaiji had a Axe Raider equipped with Axe of Despair (1,700/1,150 - 2,700/1,150) and a Freed the Matchless General in attack postion (2,300/1,700) and his opponet had 2 facedown cards and no faceup monsters.

(Kaiji: 1,500LP / Punk: 7,500LP)

Kaiji laughed and replied, "Why don't you just give up, already? I'm about to win this duel."

The punk then replied, "No damn way. Is your turn over now?"

Kaiji then replied, "I guess so."

The punk drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity."

Kaiji then replied, "What the hell? You can't used a banned card! The disks won't let you!"

The punk then replied, "Funny, because mine lets me."

He drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Kaiji then replied, "Now to finish you off! I remove a Light & Dark monster from play to summon one of my best cards!"

-ooo-

About 3 minutes later, Kaiji was flat on his back and the punk was laughing about his win.

and then he walked over to Kaiji and he replied, "You know our deal. You owe me a card."

Kaiji groaned as he took his Reinforcements of the Army spell card and handied to him and he grabbed it and he replied, "Why that one? I have much better cards."

The punk then replied, "I just like that card. Now, you may not tell anyone about our duel and if you do..you'll regret it. Leave."

Kaiji turned around and ran off.

The punk laughed and replied, "That was too easy. Time to duel someother loser duelist."

He got on a nearby runner and drove away.

-ooo-

At a Burger World in another part of town, Percy was going over his deck before his next duel. He bought himself some fries and a chocolate milkshake to snack while he did so.

He smiled and replied, "I can't believe I beat her Cyber Dragon deck. I worked on this deck for weeks and this is how its like."

Suddenly, He saw Jesse and Ariana came into the building.

Suddenly, the punk from eariler saw them from a nearby bench and he replied, "If you want to order something, you must beat me, the Great Zeke Majuro, in a duel!"

Jesse then replied, "Its a free country. Stand aside."

Zeke then replied, "No, I want a duel!"

Percy slid his deck into his disk and he quickly walked to him and he replied, "I'll duel you."

Jesse looked at Percy and replied, "You sure? I think he wants to duel me instead, Percy."

Percy nodded to her and Jesse looked at Zeke and replied, "If you want to duel me, you must beat my friend first."

Zeke laughed and replied, "You got a deal. I can take out any deck in the game."

They both quickly left with the girls behind them.

-ooo-

Outside in the Parking lot, Zeke was standing across from Percy and Jesse & Ariana were watching from a nearby picnic bench.

Zeke smiled and replied, "You ready for this, kid?"

Percy then replied, "Born ready."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Zeke: 8,000LP / Percy; 8,000LP)

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery wood spirit appeared (1,850/0).

Percy resumed, "Attack!"

the fiery idol swung his fist and a ball of fire came out of it and a small green snake appeared on the card (300/250) and the small snake went up in flames.

Percy then replied, "What the hell? That was a Sinister Serpent! That card is banned right now!"

Zeke smiled and replied, "I know."

Jesse then replied, "If a banned card is ever played, the disk isn't supposed to register it at all!"

Zeke then replied, "It took a couple of weeks, but I managed to hack into his disk and redo it so I Can use any card i Want in it!"

Jesse then replied, "This is a illegial duel!"

Percy looked at her and replied, "Let me take care of him and I won't have any trouble."

Jesse sighed and replied, "Fine."

She walked up to Ariana's ear and whispered something quietly into it and Ariana nodded to her.

Percy resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I get my serpent back." now summon my Genetic Warwolf now."

He took the banned card and added it to his hand.

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast-warrior appeared (2,000/100).

Zeke resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

the beast-warrior went with 4 slashes of its clawed arms, the fiery idol shattered into fiery embers and smoke.

(Zeke: 8,000LP / Percy: 7,850LP)

Zeke smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I remove Blazing Inpachi from play to special summon Inferno."

As he took the card and slid into his RFP slot, a bonfire with blue eyes appeared (1,100/1,900).

Percy resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I Play another banned and its known as Pot of Greed."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Zeke then replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the fiendish soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Zeke resumed, "Lets do it. Warwolf, attack!"

the beast-warrior went in and 4 slashes of its claws, the fiery creature burst into a cloud of ash.

Zeke resumed, "Soldier, attack!"

The fiend went in and UFO Turtle appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and with slash, the robot turtle exploded into scrap.

Suddely, a 2nd Turtle appeared (1,400/1,100).

Zeke resumed, "I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my turtle for my Thestalos!"

As the turtle vanished, the mighty fire monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Percy resumed, "Discard your middle card!"

He discarded his middle card and it was a Chaos Sorcerer and the card burst into flames.

(Zeke: 7,400LP / Percy: 7,850LP)

Percy then replied, "They actually unbanned that card not to long ago."

Zeke then replied, "I know."

Percy then replied, "Okay then. Thestalos, attack!"

the fire monarch went and punched the beast-warrior, blowing it to shards.

Percy smiled and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate Raigeki!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts came out of the sky and each one struck the mighty monarch and then he exploded into a burst of smoke and soot.

Zeke resumed, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked beast-warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

"Attack him directly!"

The beast went in and struck Percy down with his axe.

(Zeke: 7,400LP / Percy: 5,750LP)

Zeke smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and my Raider will attack your facedown monster!"

The warrior charged in and a large red sphere appeared (1,400/1,400) and attached to the beast-warrior."

Zeke growled and replied, "Damn that thing! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cannon Soldier!"

As he sa thte card down, the purple Cannon-like soldier appeared (1,400/1,300).

Percy resumed,"I now play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 goats appeared (0/0 x4).

Percy resumed, "I now tribute all of them!"

Suddenly, all 4 tokens were absorbed into the machine and it fired 4 blasts of plasma struck him in the chest each time.

(Zeke: 5,400LP / Percy: 5,750LP)

Percy resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

As Zeke drew a card, the sphere began to glow and seconds later, it exploded, blowing the equipped Vorse Raider to pieces.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 5,750LP)

Zeke resumed, "I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Theastalos appeared (2,400/1,000).

Zeke resumed, "Melt that soldier into slag!"

The monach fired a barrage of flames and the machine was melted cleanly in two when the flames struck it. The pieces burst into pixels.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 4,750LP)

Percy quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Cannon Soldier appeared again (1,400/1,300).

Zeke resumed, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gemini Elf!"

As she sat the card down, the elf twins appeared (1,900/900).

Zeke resumed, "Lets do it. Gemini Elf, attack his facedown monster!"

The girls fired a barrage of lightning bolts and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) before being reduced to a pile of pebbles.

Both drew 5 cards apiece.

Zeke resumed, "Thestalos, attack!"

The monach fired another barrage of fireballs that went into towards the machine..

Percy quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Cyber Repairer. This'll protect my soldier."

The flames struck the machine and were reflected off of its body.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 3,750LP)

Zeke then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerzation to fuse my Cannon Soldier and the Solar Flare Dragon in my hand together!"

As the two creatures merged, Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird appeared with a loud caw (2,800/2,200).

Zeke gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse then replied, "That creature helped with his victory over Jasmine."

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Gemini Elfs!"

the phoenix fired a huge blast of flames and the spellcasters were reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Zeke: 2,600LP / Percy: 3,750LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and slid into his graveyard.

Zeke resumed, "I know remove 1 dark monster and the light monster I discarded with Foolish Burial from play to summon one of the most famous banned cards in the game!"

As he took out his Chaos Sorcerer and Magician of Faith and slid both into his RFP slot, a large warrior with golden armor and a sword appeared (3,000/2,500).

Zeke laughed and replied, "Prepare for your defeat! Meet the powerful and mighty Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

Percy then replied, "I'm in deep shit now."

Jesse then replied, "I have nightmares about facing that monster and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. That dragon gives all other dragons a bad name."

Zeke then replied, "Now you're friend has to. I activate his ability!"

The warrior pointed his sword towards the phoenix and fired a blast of gold energy that struck the phoenix, vaporizing it.

Zeke resumed, "Of course I Can' t attack with it, but I'm okay with that. Theastalos, attack!"

The monarch launched another barrage of flames and Percy's facedown card was quickly incinerated before it got to flip up.

Percy groaned and replied, "That was a Charcoal Inpachi you just destroyed."

Zeke then replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate my Soldier's ability again!"

He began to point his sword again..

Percy smiled and replied, "Not going to happen this time! I Activate the trap card Detonated Explosive! I Pay 800 lifepoints to negate your monsters ability and destroy it!"

Suddenly, a blast of flames came out of the card and the mighty was reduced to a pile of ashes in meer seconds and then they blew away.

(Zeke: 2,600LP / Percy: 2,950LP)

Zeke growled and replied, "You are pissing me off now! Thestalos, attack!"

The monarch fired another barrage of flames and a odd creature appeared. It looked like a Fire Dancer..but with with a fireball for a head (800/600). The fireball did nothing to the small imp.

Zeke then replied, "What the hell?"

Percy then replied, "You met my Fireball Dancer. It can't be destroyed by a monster of level 3 or higher!"

Zeke then replied, "Once you again, you lucked out. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Owner's Seal. Give back my Monarch!"

Suddenly, Thestalos vanished and reappeared on Percy's side of the field.

Percy then replied, "I equip my monster with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The monarch launched a blaze of flames and a Mad Dog Of Darkness appeared on the card (1,900/1,500) and was blown to pieces when the flames struck it.

(Zeke: 1,700LP / Percy: 2,950LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! You're move now."

Zeke drew a card adn replied, "I summon my Tsukuyomi."

As he sat the card down, a spellcaster spirit appeared (1,100/1,140).

Zeke resumed, "I activate her ability to flip a monster on the field facedown."

Suddenly, the monarch vanished and was replaced with a facedown card and the equip card shattered as well.

Zeke resumed, "Much Better. I play Double Summon to tribute my Tsukuyomi for my Cyber Dragon."

As the spirit vanished, the mighty serpent-like machine appeared with a robotic roar (2,100/1,600).

Zeke resumed, "I now play Metamorphosis to tribute my dragon for my Dark Balter the Terrible!"

As the machine vanished from sight, a very ugly fiend appeared (2,000/1,200).

Percy then replied, "Glad that spell was banned."

Zeke then replied, "Okay then. Attack!"

The fiend went and Thestalos appeared (2,400/1,000) and the fiend clawed him across the chest with his claws and it burst into a explosion of flames & smoke.

Zeke then replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed clawed beast-warrior appeared (2,000/100).

Zeke resumed, "Lets do it. Balter, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and was blasted into shards as it was struck by the fiends claws.

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Zeke laughed and replied, "This wil end good for me! I End my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "This duel is over..for you! I activate The Ritual Spell Card Sun Dragon Revival!"

Suddenly, a wall of flames appeared out of nowhere.

Percy resumed, "I tribute my Inferno Flame Emperor from my hand!"

As the fiery demon-like creature vanished into a burst of fire, a large beautiful dragon with orange & red skin appeared (3,300/3,200).

Percy laughed and replied, "Meet the rarest card I own! Its the mighty & poweful **_Sunfire Dragon_**!"

Zeke then replied, "Oh, man."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Zeke is all scared now."

Percy then replied, "I Now summon Little Chimera."

As he sat the card down, a small fiery cat appeared (650/500).

Percy resumed, "He gives all of my monsters 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow (3,300/3,200 - 3,800/3,200) - (650/500 - 1,150/500) - (800/600 - 1,300/600).

Zeke then replied, "No, this can't be happening!"

Percy smiled and replied, "Oh, it is! Sunfire Dragon, ATTACK!"

The large dragon fired a huge blast of flames from its mouth and Dark Balter The Terrible exploded in a fiery blaze.

(Zeke: 0LP / Percy: 2,950LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "This duel is over!"

Jesse then replied, "Great win, Percy!"

Suddenly, Ariana walked into the area with Krugemon behind her.

Zeke gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Krugemon then replied, "Kid, your under arrest for using banned cards and a hacked duel disk."

He walked over to hm and took out a pair of cuffs from his pocket and he handcuffed him quickly and Krugemon then replied, "Thanks for your help, Ariana."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Anytime, Officer Krugemon."

He slowly walked away with Zeke with him.

Percy then replied, "Until later girls, see ya."

Suddenly, a huge burst of light came out of the nowhere and blinded them.

Ariana then replied, "What the?"

As the light died down, Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Jesse then replied, "Man, that was wierd."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many mechanical arms repairing a machine.

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

_Note: this card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough Love". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Detonated Explosive / Counter Trap Card

Image: Cannon Soldier exploding violently into parts.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent activates a monster effect. Pay 800 Life Points. Negate the activation and effect of that monster and destroy it.

_Note: This card was used by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Fireball Dancer

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/2 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that is level 3 or higher.

Sun Dragon Revival / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Darkfire Soldior # 1 and Darkfire Soldior #2 walking towards a burning image of a large dragon

This card is used to Ritual summon "Sunfire Dragon". You must offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand.

Sunfire Dragon

Dragon/Ritual/Fire/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 3,200/8 Stars

This card can only ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Sun Dragon Revival". ou must offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand.

-ooo-

Another great duel comes a sudden end. In the next chapter, Ariana is shocked to a see a old friend back again. Thats all I'm going to say.


	27. Beckoning Light

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 27: Beckoning Light

-ooo-

At the factory, Only Dr. Weissly and Nell were there.

Nell then replied, "I heard that Percy who beat Jasmine earlier this month, beat a punk duelist that used a deck of banned cards. Somehow, he hacked into his disk to make it that he could use them without any trouble at all."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "I heard of that too. He was arrested too and is now in custody of Sector Security now."

Nell then replied, "He deserves it too. Any duelist that tries to use banned cards in a duel should not be able to duel at all."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Nell, thats true."

Suddenly, Kridley appeared out of the usual cloud of smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What can we do for you or Kreid, Kridley?"

Kridley then replied, "The next shadowrunner arrives in about 3 days or so. By ready for their arrival."

They both nodded.

Kridley then replied, "Hmm, that kid that Percy guy beat. He sounds intresting."

Nell then replied, "Maybe, but he used a illegial deck and a hacked disk."

Kridley then replied, "I know, but he might be good to have around here. He would be a good help to us."

Nell then replied, "Even so, we can't get him out now. He's in jail at the Sector Security HQ in New Domino City."

Kridley then replied, "I have a rogue duelist that I hired a week ago to get him out. He was hired as a officer a couple of days ago."

Nell the replied, "Is it that Katu guy?"

Kridley then replied, "Yep. He'll get him out of there and no one will knoe he's gone."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Okay, fine with us then."

Kridley nodded as he slowly vanished into his usual cloud of thick, black smoke.

Nell then replied, "I hope he knows what he's doing about bringinig that guy back from prison."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Me too. Lets hope this guy can be trusted to help us out."

-ooo-

Back at the Fudo household, Jesse was talking about Percy's duel against Zeke to her parents.

Yusei then replied, "Wow, after the duel he just vanished in a large burst of light? Thats crazy."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yea, it sure was. We looked all over him after he vanished and he was nowhere to be found."

Akiza then replied, "Wow. That is so wierd."

Yusei then replied, "Nothing to worry about. At least he beat that cheater of a duelist."

Jesse then replied, "I agree with that one, dad."

Akiza then replied, "Using a deck of alot of banned cards seems wrong to me."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Thats true. Only a idiot like Zeke would be that dumb."

-ooo-

At about 2:00 in the morning, a lone guard was blocking the entrance to the cell block that housed only 1 criminal and that was Zeke.

Suddenly, a guard wearing black sunglasses came in and he replied, "I'm ready for the shift, Jokirm."

The other guard then replied, "Thanks, Katu. I'm ready to go home anyway."

Katu nodded and replied, "You certainly deserve it, Jokirm."

The guard got up and left the area.

Katu smiled as he took out a keycard and and slid in a nearby slot, opening it up. He slowly walked into the cell area.

-ooo-

About 3 cells down, he found Zeke in his cell, sleeping on a bench.

Katu then replied, "Wake up, Zeke."

The punk slowly looked at him and replied, "What do you want, cop?"

Katu then replied, "My Master Kreid would like you to join our shadowrunner group as a new-add on."

Zeke then replied, "Sounds neat. I can't get out of here until my trial."

Katu smiled as he took off his sunglasses and he stared at the door and then it opened.

"How the hell did you do that?", The confused Zeke asked.

Katu then replied, "Join me and I'll tell you as much as I can."

Zeke walked out of his cell and Zeke replied," Won't they noticed I'm gone?"

Katu then replied, "Once we gat back to the lair, you would of never been here and your criminal record would be gone for good."

Zeke then replied, "Neat."

Suddenly, he & Katu slowly vanished into clouds of black smoke.

-ooo-

Suddenly, Katu & Zeke arrived at the factory. He quickly looked around and replied, "Cool, this place is neat."

"Thanks, young man.", Dr. Weissly's Voice was heard.

he looked near a computer and Dr. Weissly was sitting at the computer and he replied, "Niice to you meet you."

Zeke then replied, "Cool to meet you. I"m Zeke Korashima."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I'm Dr. Alec Wiessly, one of Master Kreid's elite duelists."

"You wish, Weissly.", Nell's voice was heard.

They both looked to the side and she Her coming into the arena.

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Thats Nell Morrison, another one of our best duelsts."

The youngsters shook hands.

_Wow, this chick looks hot. I"m glad I came here.,_ Zeke thought to himself.

Nell then replied, "So, is your banned deck the only one you use?"

Zeke then replied, "At the moment, Yes it is. I Can't find a decent theme for myself."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We can help you out."

Zeke then replied, "If you can somehow get my disk and my deck from the impound center, I'll be pleased."

Katu then replied, "Done and done."

He slowly vanished into black smoke once again.

Zeke then replied, "Who is this Master Kreid guy?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "The founder of the Shadowrunners, Zeke."

Zeke then replied, "Will I ever meet him?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Maybe."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the factory and he replied, "Hello, Zeke. I'm Kridley, Kreids personal assistant."

Zeke nodded and replied, "Good to meet you."

Kridley then replied, "What do you thnk of our wonderful hideout, young man?"

Zeke then replied, "Cool place."

Kridley then replied, "Glad you like it. After you get your deck back, we'll help improve your deck to be even stronger."

Zeke then replied, "Cool, thanks."

Kridley nodded as he vanished into black smoke as well.

Zeke then replied, "How do they do that?"

Nell then replied, "Shadow Magic, Zeke. I'll explain about it at a better time. I'm heading home."

She vanished into her own cloud of black smoke as well.

Zeke then replied, "Once again, that is too cool to watch."

-0oo-

The next day, Ariana was going through her drawers, looking for some clothes. At the moment, she was only wearing a pink bra and a pair of white underwear with pink & red polka dots on them.

She then replied, "Lets see. Its supposed to a be a humid day, so I'll better choose my shorts and a light shirt."

She quickly got out a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt and in about 40 seconds, she was fully dressed and ready to start her day with breakfast. Seconds later, She walked downstairs and she saw her parents with a note infront of them.

Ariana then replied, "Hey."

Jack looked at her and replied, "This note just came for you, honey."

Ariana walked over to the table and Jack handed her the note and she began to read it:

_Ariana, its been a while. Come and duel me at the park's south entrance near the picnic pavillion with the two soda machines in about 4 hours. We'll have a duel and please bring Jesse as well to watch us duel. Until later, see ya._

_Signed,_

_A old friend._

Carly then replied, "You going to do it, honey?"

Ariana then replied, "Of course I am. I'm curious to see who this person is, mom."

Jack then replied, "Me and mom are coming with you too, honey."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then."

Carly then replied, "Let me make some pancakes and then you can call Jesse up afterwards to tell her everything."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the park, the gang was waiting for her friend to come.

Jack then replied, "Where is she at?"

Jesse then replied, "Don't know, but the suspense is killing me."

Suddenly, they heard a runner coming into to park and they saw the pink runner came into the arena and the rider wore a black helmet and black sunglasses.

Ariana then replied, "Who exactly are you?"

The rider chuckled as she got off her bike and took her helmet & shades off and slid them into her bike's main compartment. She had long, blonde hair, light-blue eyes and a black t-shirt and a blue jean shorts with a black belt in them.

Ariana then replied, "Again, who are you? You look famillar, but I'm not sure."

She smiled and replied, "Do you even remember, Ariana?"

Ariana gulped and replied, "It can't be you."

Jesse then replied, "You have to be kidding us."

Yusei then replied, "No, way."

Jack then replied, "Wow."

"Claudia, is that you?", Ariana said with shock in her voice.

She smiled and replied, "It sure is, Ariana."

She went to her rider and took her disk out of it and and she took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk.

Ariana then replied, "Okay, how'd you survive that crash a year ago? We all saw your runner burst into flames when it struck the wall!"

Claudia then replied, "It was simple. Remember that blast of light that blinded them as soon I struck the wall?"

They all nodded.

Claudia resumed, "I used a light gernade to blind you all so that way I can make my getaway and away from the crash before the runner exploded."

Jesse then replied, "Why'd you do all of that? You were one of the top duelists in our school and your runner was a beautiful desgin as well."

Claudia then replied, "That may be true, but I was sick of my life at the moment. I figured if I disappeared from sight, no one would be able to bother me until I got my life back to normal."

_Man, this girl has a lot a problems. I thought It was tought for me when I was a teenager.,_ Akiza thought to herself as she continued to listen.

Ariana then replied, "It was thanks to you, I got intrested in making a fairy deck of my own."

Claudia then replied, "Glad I could help you."

Ariana then replied, "Where'd you get the light gernades?"

Claudia then replied, "Some dark shadowly salesmen named Jerome Geckler sold them to me for about 80 bucks before the duel. Only 1 of the 10 worked. I'm going to find that asshole and make him give me my money back!"

Ariana then replied, "But we had a memorial service for you as well."

Claudia then replied, "I watched from a far away point."

Ariana then replied, "Wow, I didn't notice."

Claudia then replied, "I was far away so I wouldn't be seen by anyone."

Ariana then replied, "Makes sense."

Jesse then replied, "Wasen't your orginal deck burned to ash in the explosion?"

Claudia then replied, "It was, but I managed to get some loose change and buy some card so that I Could make a better deck then I used before."

Jesse then replied, "Loose change?"

Claudia then replied, "After the explosion, this guy helped me get some money to start a new life."

Jesse then replied, "Who was it?"

Jesse then replied, "Some guy named Nick Jikario. He was true gentlemen too. I wish I could find him and thank him for all of the help he's given me in the past."

Ariana then replied, "So, you want to duel me?"

Claudia then replied, "Sure do. Lets do it."

They gang gathered at a nearby picnic table and the two ladies stood across from each other and activated their disks.

Claudia then replied, "Ready?"

Ariana then replied, "Sure am, girl."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Claudia: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Claudia smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start us off."

Ariana then replied, "I summon my Duamis Dark Witch."

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Your turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress."

As she sat the card down, a fairy with a bow & arrow appeared (1,900/1,500).

Claudia then replied, "Wow, you're deck is a good one. You've learned well from me."

Ariana then replied, "Thanks. Dunmais, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of shadow energy and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the ball struck him, blowing him to shards.

Suddenly, a 2nd Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Ariana resumed, "Huntress, your turn."

The fairy fired a barrage of arrows and each one impaled the fairy in the chest and he shattered into shards of light.

(Claudia: 7,500LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Claudia resumed, "I now bring forth Vylon Charger."

As she sat the card down, a odd creature appeared. It looked like a robot with metal glowing rings around its body (1,000/1,000).

Ariana then repled, "Vylon monsters?"

Claudia then replied, "Its a mixture of light fairies & machines. They use equip spells alot."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vylon Soldier."

As she sat the card down, another machine-like fairy appeared (1,700/1,000).

Claudia resumed, "I equip Charger with Shine Palace, giving it 700 extra attack."

The odder fairy began to glow (1,000/1,000 - 1,700/1,000).

Claudia resumed, "Now, All faceup light monsters I control gain 300 ATK for every equip spell card Charger has."

Suddenly, the metal-like fairies began to glow (1,700/1,000 - 2,000/1,000 x2).

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Yusei then replied, "These look like a tricky group of monsters to use."

Claudia resumed, "Lets do it. Soldier, attack."

The fairy began to glow and it fired a huge blast of light that blew Dunamis to shards.

Claudia resumed, "Charger, attack."

Suddenly, the rings began to glow and 3 rings of light came out of the fairy and struck the archer, blowing her to pixels.

(Claudia: 7,500LP / Ariana: 7,700LP)

Claudia resumed, "You're turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "Soldier, attack!"

The soldier fired another blast of lights from its arms and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card (800/2,000) and was blown to atoms as the light struck her.

Claudia resumed, "Vylon Charger, attack!"

The fairys rings began to glow and it shot 3 out, striking Ariana.

(Claudia: 7,500LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Claudia then replied, "That'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Celestial Transformation!"

Suddenly, Agido apeared (1,500/1,300 - 750/1,300) and knelt.

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it for my Airknight Parshath."

As the fairy vanished, the mighty fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Ariana then replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the Shine Palace card to shards (2,000/1,000 - 1,700/1,000 - (2,000/1,000 - 1,700/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The fairy went and stabbed his sword into the fairy and then Vylon Charger shattered into pieces.

(Claudia: 6,600LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Ariana drew a card and replied, "You're move now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Airknight, attack her soldier now!"

The knight went and stabbed its sword into the metal fairy, cutting it in two. The pieces shattered into triangles.

(Claudia: 6,400LP / Ariana: 5,700LP)

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, a warrior-like angel of light appeared (1,500/1,000).

Claudia resumed, "This is my Chaos-End Master and its a great tuner monster."

Ariana then replied, "I know. I use a copy of it in my deck."

Claudia resumed, "I now activate my Limit Reverse Trap Card!"

Suddenly, Vylon Charger appeared (1,000/1,000).

Claudia resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Chaos End-Master suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vylon Vanguard, which transformed into four white stars As this happened, Claudia opened her arms, closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty creature from the heavens comes forth and destroys its enemies with its intense attacks of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Vylon Sigma!"_

As she sat the card down, another one of the odd creatures appeared. It was a large metallic creature with large rings and two huge wings appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, that is the oddest synchro I've ever seen."

Yusei then replied, "I know and I don't know its ability at all."

Claudia resumed, "I'll tell you. When it attacks I can equip it with a spell of my own. Attack!"

The fairy began to glow...

Claudia resumed, "I'll equip first with Axe of Despair!"

Suddenly, the ugly axe appeared below the fairy (1,800/1,000 - 2,800/1,000) and the fairy shot out a blast of light from its body, blowing Airknight Parshath into gibbets of light.

(Claudia: 6,400LP / Ariana: 4,800LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "This monster is going to be your downfall! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, Skelengel appeared (900/500) and Ariana drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it for my Tethys, the Goddess of Light!"

As the tiny fairy vanished, Tephys appeared (2,400/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm and the axe shattered into pieces (2,800/1,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Attack her Vylon Sigma!"

The fairy fired a huge blast of light and it struck the odd synchro and then it exploded into sparkly pieces.

(Claudia: 5,600LP / Ariana: 4,800LP)

Cluadia quickly replied," I activate Vylon Safe. Since you destroyed one of my Vylons, I get a equip spell card from my deck."

She took a card added it to her hand.

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "Okay, I activate Awakening From Beyond. You get to draw 2 cards and then I get a monster back to my hand."

As Ariana drew 2 cards, Claudia took her Chaos-End Master and added it to her hand.

Claudia resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I drew a Fairy."

She turned it around and it was a Winged Kuriboh and then she drew another card.

Ariana resumed, "I summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the odd sand fairy with a cloak appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

the fairy went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was smashed to pieces when the fairy struck it with its body.

Claudia took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand.

Ariana resumed, "Tethys, attack!"

The fairy aimed her scepter and fired a huge blast of light that struck Claudia in the chest.

(Claudia: 3,200LP / Ariana: 4,800LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that. Its your turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I Summon Chaos End Master again!"

As he sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Claudia resumed, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Ariana's Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Claudia resumed, "I tune both of them together!"

Chaos End-Master suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Dunamis Dark Witch, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Vylon Delta!"

As she sat the card down, a large metallic fairy with 3 large golden rings and two large arms appeared (1,700/2,800).

Ariana then replied, "It only has 1,700 attack points."

Claudia resumed, "I know. I equip it with Shield Attack. With this equip card, its stats change!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow (1,700/2,800 - 2,800/1,700).

Ariana then replied, "Oh, man."

Claudia smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Delta, attack!"

The fairy arms glow and it launched two beams of light from them and the sand fairy burst into a cloud of grey dust.

(Claudia: 3,200LP / Ariana: 3,700LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "That'll do it for now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Tethys to defense postion and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I now equip my Sigma with Big Bang Shot!"

The fairy began to glow (2,800/1,700 - 3,200/1,700).

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Claudia smiled and replied, "This will be fun. Attack!"

The fairy fired its two beams of light that obliterated the facedown card before it got a chance to flip up.

Ariana then replied, "That was my Morphing Jar that your fairy blew away."

(Claudia: 3,200LP / Ariana: 1,100LP)

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Claudia smiled and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Shrink on your Delta."

The fairy began to shrink (3,200/1,700 - 1,600/1,700).

Ariana resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it went in towards the fairy..

Claudia then replied, "I activate Vylon Barrier! If a equipped Vylon I control is about to be targeted in battle, I Can send a equip card it has to the graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed."

Suddenly, the Shield Attack card shattered to bits (1,600/1,700 - 1,700/1,600) and the blast of light struck in its front.

(Claudia: 2,500LP / Ariana: 1,100LP)

Ariana then replied, "You're move now."

The fairy's ATK went back to normal (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/2,800).

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

The fairies began to glow (2,400/1,800 - 1,800/2,400) - (1,700/2,800 - 2,800/1,700).

Claudia resumed, "Lets do it. Sigma, attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light and Tephys exploded into a burst of pixels.

(Claudia: 2,500LP / Ariana: 100LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

The Fairy's ATK went back to normal (2,800/1,700 - 1,700/2,800 - 2,800/1,700).

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "This ends now."

Ariana then replied, "How so?"

Claudia turned around her card and it was a Fairy Meteor Crush and then the fairy began to glow.

Ariana sighed and replied, "It was a good duel. End it."

Claudia smiled and replied, "Will do. Sigma, end this!"

The fairy fired a beam that vaporized Ariana's facedown Winged Kuriboh (300/200) with little trouble.

(Claudia: 2,500LP / Ariana: 0LP)

Jesse then replied, "No way."

Yusei then replied, "Her deck is really powerful."

Claudia then replied, "Great duel, Ariana."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Likewise, Claudia."

Claudia then replied, "Want to grab a hot cocoa from Chocotastic?"

Ariana then replied, "Sure do."

They both began to leave with the remainder of the gang following them.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Awakening From Beyond / Normal Spell Card

Image: A ghostly face superimposed over a collection of coffins.

Your opponent draws two cards. Select one Monster Card from your Graveyard, and add it to your hand.

_Note: This card was used by Atem in the Yugioh episode "The Final Duel (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Shield Attack / Equip Spell Card

Image: A old man pounding on a shield with a younger warrior looking in shock as it happens.

Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

_Note: This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "Blinded by the Light (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Vylon Safe / Normal Trap Card

Image: 2 Vylon Vanguards being stored in a safe that has many Equip Spell Cards already in it.

You can only activate this card if a "Vylon" monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Take 1 Equip Spell Card from your deck and add it to your hand.

Vylon Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large barrier made of light blocking a Masked Beast Guardius from reaching a Vylon Sigma.

You can only activate this card if a "Vylon" monster you control that has a Equip Spell equipped to is targeted in battle. Send 1 Equip card that the targeted has on it to prevent if from being destroyed in battle (Battle Damage is done normally).

-ooo-

Ariana may have lost a tough duel, but gets her old friend back. In the next chapter, they help Claudia make a plan to go after Jerome to get her money back from him. But first, they must take out the guard of Jerome's hideout and Jesse challenges him to a duel. Can her deck get pass this sneaky guards deck? Find out in "Mighty Guard", coming soon.


	28. Mighty Guard

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 29: Mighty Guard

-ooo-

At the Chocotastic hot drink shop, Claudia had bought everyone a mild hot chocolate and herself a cup of green tea. The hot cocoa served at the shop came in mild, hot or hotter and the unbearable Intense level. The Intense level was made with a dark chocolate powder that was with mixed with 3 teaspoons of cayenne pepper powder and 2 teaspoons of habenero pepper powder in it. The Chocotastic had a challenge for anyone foolish enough to do it. They had to drink 3 large cups of the Intense hot cocoa in less then 40 minutes to get a t-shirt plus free drinks for the winner and one person of their choice for a year plus a check for $500. 10 people have tried it and no one has yet to win it. It was currently called the Foolish Drinker Challenge.

Claudia then replied, "I Want to try to that challenge they have here someday.

Yusei smiled and replied, "On the news last night, they said two teenged females that were 18 & 16 in age came in and tried it out. It took both of them 35 minutes to finish only cup of the intense level before they ran out of time. They said it was like swallowing molten lava in a drink form."

Akiza then replied, "The girls also said they will never try that again ever."

Claudia then replied, "I'll think of a way to win it. Now, we must come up with a plan to get to Jerome to get my money and card back."

"What do you mean by a card, Claudia?", Yusei asked.

Claudia sighed and replied, "That asshole charged me 100 dollars plus the rarest card I owned at the time?"

Ariana then replied, "Wasen't it that the Archlord Synchro you won at a tournement last year?"

Claudia then replied, "Yes. Only 2 copies of it exist and when I told him I had that card, he promised the gernades to me and anytime I wasen't pleased with the product, I could return to him for my money back. I Tried to go back to his hideout, but as soon as I returned there all that remained of his hideout was debris. Sector Security cops said he activated a bomb in there and about 30 seconds after he left, the whole placed was reduced to rubble. That jerk must of left town and blew his buisness to pieces!"

Yusei then replied, "I remember hearing about that. Him and 4 other people are wanted all over the world for selling things on the black market to get some good amounts of cash. They're offering a $1,000,000 award for his capture."

Claudia then replied, "No, I have no idea where that asshole is now."

Jesse then replied, "Lets head to Sector Security HQ tomorrow morning and we'll ask Krugemon if he has any idea where his hideout now is."

Claudia then replied, "Sounds like a plan."

-ooo-

The next day, the gang was at the HQ, waiting for Krugemon to came and get them. They were waiting in the lobby of the station.

Claudia then replied, "Where's Krugemon. This is really important that we finally see him and put that asswipe to justice."

Jesse then replied, "We'll get to him, don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Krugemon walked into the main lobby and he sighed and replied, "What do you want now?"

Claudia stood up and replied, "Do you have any information of the wereabouts of Jerome Geckler or his hideout."

Krugemon then replied, "Thats private stuff and I can't tell anyone of you about it."

Jesse then replied, "He cheated Claudia out of alot of money and her rarest card!"

Krugemon then replied, "Join the club, ladies. This jerkoff has cheated about 8 other people in New Domino City out of alot of money. You're not the first person to come with me with a problem cause of of him."

Claudia then replied, "How about a duel? I win, you help and if you win, I'll leave alone about him."

Krugemon then replied, "Not a chance. its against Sector Security rules.."

Claudia sighed sadly.

"To duel inside of the station."

Suddenly, she smiled and replied, "We got outside then?"

Krugemon then replied, "Yep."

-ooo-

About 3 hours later, the duel continued on. Krugemon had two Sky Chasers (2,400/2,300 x2) and no other cards while Claudia had a Vylon Delta (1,700/2,800) in attack postion and a facedown monster and no other cards facedown and it was Krugemon's turn. Krugemon attacked her Delta with his 2nd Sky Chaser, but Claudia protected it with her Vylon Barrier Trap Card.

(Krugemon: 3,200LP / Claudia: 900LP)

Krugemon then replied, "Next turn, you're finished. I end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I equip my fairy with United We Stand!"

The fairy began to glow (1,700/2,800 - 2,500/3,300).

Claudia resumed, "I now Play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 lamb tokens appeared (0/0 x4) - (2,500/3,300 - 5,700/6,800).

Claudia resumed, "I switch Delta to attack mode and I'll demolish your Chaser!"

THe fairy launched a beam of light and it went right into the machine. Sparks flew from it before it exploded into hot metal and debris.

(Krugemon: 0LP / Claudia: 900LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "I win."

Krugemon then replied, "Lets go then."

They all entered the station again.

-ooo-

About 8 minutes later, there were in the basement of the station, were Sector Security stored information and files. Jerome Gecker had a whole room with info about him.

Krugemon then replied, "Lets see what we got."

He took a keycard from his pocket and slid into a slot and then the door opened up and they all went inside to see a room filled with files and newspaper articles about Jermone and his crimes."

Claudia then replied, "Wow, this jerk has a whole room."

Krugemon then replied, "We've been trying to arrest this guy for about 10 years now and we get really close and then he vanishes without a single trace."

Claudia then replied, "If I only knew were he was."

Krugemon walked over to a locked file cabinent that said CRIMES WANTED FOR and he took a silver key from his pocket and unlocked and it opened up and a notebook was inside and Krugemon took it out.

Jesse then replied, "Whats is that?"

Krugemon then replied, "A book about what crimes he's done."

Claudia then replied, "Like what?"

Krugemon then replied, "About 20 counts of burglary, 10 counts of arson, 10 attempted murders and 2 murders."

Claudia then replied, "Who'd he kill?"

Krugemon read the book and he replied, "Some Asian man named Lee Feng Wu, a popular buisness man from Hong Kong that was on vacation with his two kids and wife in Hawaii. About a day before he was supposed to leave, he vanished when we for a morning jog. A couple of days later, his body was found about 3 miles on Waikio beach near his hotel. He was shot in the head."

Jesse then replied, "That sucks. Who else did he murder?"

Krugemon read his list and he sighed sadly at what he saw.

Ariana then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Krugemon then replied, "His 2nd victim was...Alton Norelas."

Jesse then replied, "No way."

Ariana then replied, "Jasmines dad?"

Krugemon then replied, "When Jasmine was only five, he went out one night with a couple friends and never returned home. 5 days later, he was found in a nearby alley with his throat cut and stab wounds to his stomach. His friends were questioned, but were released a couple of minutes afterwards."

Jesse sighed and replied, "Wonder of Jasmine knows."

Krugemon then replied, "Yes, she does. Giselle told her when she turned 11 and that still bugs her to this day."

Jesse then replied," Man, thats hard."

Krugemon kept reading and he replied, "No damn way."

Claudia then replied, "What, Officer Krugemon?"

Krugemon locked the notebook up and then replied, "I just remembered something. One of our officers said that one of Jerome's men were last seen at a abandoned hotel about 10 miles north of here. The Miakiro Hotel."

Jesse then replied, "One of the best hotels before it shut down."

Claudia then replied, "That were this bastard is hiding! We have to go after him."

Krugemon then replied, "Okay. Meet me at Chocotastic at 9:00 tonight and we'll make up a plan to go after that jerkoff."

Claudia then replied, "Great plan."

-ooo-

Outside of the Chocatastic, The gang was ready to go to the hotel.

Krugemon then replied, "Ready for this gang?"

They all nodded as they drove off on their runners.

-ooo-

About a minute later, they arrived near the gate of the hotel and a tall man wearing a grey suit was there with a disk on his arm. They hid their runners in a nearby building to prevent them from being seen.

Krugemon sighed and replied, "Thats Dimitri Alexasanov, a former dueling champion from Moscow and now he's Jerome's bodyguard."

Jesse then replied, "Lets get him."

Krugemon then replied, "No, we have to capture him. Only he knows how to get through his damn hideout."

Jesse then replied, "Let me duel him then."

Krugemon then replied, "Go for it."

Jesse walked towards the man and he replied, "You?"

Dimitri then replied, "You don't want to be around her. Its dangerous."

Jesse then replied, "We want to go see your boss Jerome."

Dimitri then replied, "He'll have you all dead soon."

Jesse then replied, "I don't give a shit! I want to duel you to be allowed to enter."

Dimitri then replied," If that is your wish, then lets do it."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Dimitri: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon #1!"

As he sat the card down, a large crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on the card (1,300/2,00) and the flames did nothing to the creature.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dodger Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon with a long green body appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jesse then replied, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

Luster Dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of flames that blew the rocky soldier into pebbles.

Jesse pointed and the dragon opened its mouth and a huge gust of wind came out of it and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (1,400/1,450) and the beast was blown to shards.

Dimitri resumed, "I special summon my Alpha the Magnet Warrior."

Suddenly, a rocky warrior with a sword appeared (1,400/1,700).

Jesse then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the yellow magnet warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jesse then replied, "You're rocks are weaker then my dragons."

Dimitri opened his field slot and replied, "I was getting to that. I activate the field spell card known as Canyon Rock Quarry!"

As he slid the card into his slot and it closed, the streets were turned into a large rock quarry in the middle of a canyon at night. Krugemon and the others were watching from a pile of rocks nearby.

Dimitri then replied, "While we're all in the quarry, all rocks gain 400 ATK while in attack postion and they gain 400 defense points only when in attack postion."

Suddenly, Alpha began to glow (1,400/1,700 - 1,800/1,700) - (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/1,600) and so did the soldier (1,300/2,000 - 1,300/2,400).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do it. Beta, attack!"

The rocky magnet creature opened its hand and fired a blast of electricitiy and it struck the green dragon, blowing it to shards.

(Dimitri: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,800LP)

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Thats that. Your turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Luster Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

as the smaller dragon vanished, the larger emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I activate Stamping Destruction to take care of this field!"

The dragon roared as the quarry was reduced to dust and each monster lost its power gain.

Jesse resumed, "Thats better. I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Luster Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and Alpha exploded into grey shards.

Jesse resumed, "Luster Dragon, your turn!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames that incinerated the other magnet warrior to ashes quickly.

(Dimitri: 6,300LP / Jesse: 7,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Rupture. I Discard a rock monster from my graveyard to draw a card."

He took a monster called Shell Knight and slid it into his graveyard and then drew a card.

Dimitri resumed, "Better. I summon the tuner monster known as Grandfather Plaque."

As he sat the card down, a large plaque shaped like the face of an old man with a beard appeared (1,000/2,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I can only use this card to synchro summon a rock monster."

Krugemon then replied, "Only a few exist. The only I know about is that Naturia Landoise."

Dimitri then replied, "Actually, there's been quite a few monsters released since then and Now I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Giant Soldier of Stone appeared again (1,300/2,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I now tune both of my monsters together."

Grandfather Plaque suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Giant Soldier of Stone, which transformed into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon Infernal Scissorfist Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a large golem with a ugly face and sharp, pointed stalactites for hands (2,200/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "Since I used Grandfather Plaque in a Synchro Symmon, I gain 1,000 lifepoints."

(Dimitri: 7,300LP / Jesse: 7,800LP)

Dimitri resumed, "My Golem has a great ability. I discard 1 card to change the mode of every monster on the field except my golem."

As he discarded a Stone Statue of the Aztecs to the graveyard, the two dragons knelt.

Dimitri then replied, "This golems second ability is it has a trample ability as well. Now, attack Luster Dragon #2 with Terra Spear!"

The golem went in and stabbed its arm into the larger dragon and it roared before exploding into shards.

(Dimitri: 7,300LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Dimitri then replied, "Thats that. I"ll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Luster Dragon for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the crystal dragon vanished, a larger green dragon appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,350/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Demolish his damn golem!"

The dragon flapped its wings..

Dimitri quickly replied, "I activate Stone Tell! Now my rock can't be destroyed, but i Still take the damage."

The huge blast of wind that came out of the dragons wings struck the golem with full force, but no damage was done.

(Dimitri: 6,150LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Dimitri drew a card.

Jesse then replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I discard another card."

As he discarded a Grave Ohja to his graveyard, the large dragon knelt.

Dimitri resumed, "I summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky creature appeared (1,800/0).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The golem stabbed its hand into the chest of the dragon and it roared in pain before bursting into shards.

Dimitri resumed, "Fossil Tusker, attack her directly!"

The large rock fired a blast of rocks from its mouth and each one struck Jesse.

(Dimitri: 6,150LP / Jesse: 4,800LP)

Dimitri laughed and replied, "You are going down hard! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Spirit of the Dragons!"

Suddenly, Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100 - 700/1,100).

Jesse resumed, "I now activate Twin Dragons to special summon another one from my hand!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "I now offer both of them for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two dragons vanihsed, a large mighty dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Krugemon then replied, "Good monster.'

Ariana smiled and replied, "And his traps are no good against him."

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and Fossil Tusker exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Now, torch his damn golem!"

The dragon fired another blast of flames and the mighty golem began to crack all over before it exploded into pieces.

(Dimitri: 4,350LP / Jesse: 4,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I'll set 1 card facedown and I'll also set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jesse drew a card.

Dimtri quickly replied, "I activate Soul Resurrection!"

Suddenly, Giant Soldier of Stone appeared (1,300/2,000). and knelt.

Jesse resumed, "Okay. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the rocky soldier was blown to pieces and then it fired another blast of flames that incinerated his facedown Morphing Jar in a instant. They both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Dimitri resumed, "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production."

He took his Alpha and Beta and added both to his hand.

Dimtri then replied, "I discard 3 monsters to summon my most powerful monster!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "No, you don't mean.."

As he discard 3 monster cards to the graveyard, a large rocky creature with a longsword appeared. It looked it was Beta, Alpha and Gamma mixed together (3,500/3,850).

Dimitri then replied, "Meet the mighty Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

Krugemon then replied, "Ouch, not that monster."

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The rocky warrior went in and with slice of its large sword, the dragon exploded into a blast of flames & smoke.

(Dimitri: 4,350LP / Jesse: 4,200LP)

Jesse Quickly replied, "I activate Imperial Wrath's Miracle! Since you destroyed my dragon, I Can set two spell or trap cards from my deck!"

She took two cards and sat them both down on the field.

Dimitri smiled and replied, "I hope those cards are going to help! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I special summon Vice Dragon!"

Suddenly, the large purple dragon appeared (2,000/2,200). - 1,000/2,200).

Jesse resumed, "I summon the tuner Chaos-End Master!"

as he sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I tune both of them together!"

Choas-End Master suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vice Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

"Mighty beast of darkness, came now! With your mighty power of darkness, came now and destroy your enemies! Synchro Summon...Dark End Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the large black dragon appeared (2,600/2,100).

Dimitri then replied, "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't summon that damn thing."

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon roared as it launched two waves of black mist (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,600) that covered the large rock before it finally vanished from the field.

Jesse then replied, "Much Better. Attack him directly!"

The dragon fired two blasts of black mist that covered The bodyguard from head to toe.

(Dimitri: 2,250LP / Jesse: 4,200LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 rock monster from play to summon the Rock Spirit."

As he took his Giant Soldier of Stone from his graveyard and slid it into his RFP slot, a rocky warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I tribute for my Criosphinx."

As the rocky warrior vanished, a ram-headed sphinx appeared (1,200/2,400).

Dimitri resumed, "I tribute my Criosphinx to summon the rarest card in my deck!"

As the sphinx vanished, a large golden statue with a face that looked like Exodia the Forbidden One appeared and knelt (0/4,000).

Dimitri then replied, "Meet the mighty Exxod, Master of the Guard!"

Ariana then replied, "Dang, that rock has a lot of defense power."

Jesse then replied, "My Dragon will get rid of him next turn."

Dimitri resumed, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

The dragons stats (2,100/1,600 - 1,600/2,100) and so did the statues (0/4,000 - 4,000/0).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Dimitri resumed, "Attack!"

The statue began to glow and it launched a burst of gold energy, blowing Dark End Dragon to shards as the attack struck it.

(Dimitri: 2,250LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

Dimitri smiled and replied, "That was fun. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card.

Dimitri quickly replied, "I activate Desert Sunlight."

Suddenly, the large statue knelt.

Jesse resumed, "Fine. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goggle Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a golem with long arms appeared (1,500/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I now play Joint Return. I Pick 3 cards in your graveyard and you choose 3 cards from my graveyard to shuffle back into your decks. I choose Choas-End Master, Dark End Dragon and Your Tyrant Dragon."

She took the 3 monsters and she placed the synchro in her extra deck and she took the 2 other monsters and shuffled them back into her deck.

Jesse resumed, "I choose Grandfather Plaque, that golem and your Valkyrion."

He nodded as he did the same thing that Jesse did to her 3 monster cards.

Dimitri resumed, "I Play Double Summon on my Golem."

Suddenly, the golem began to glow (2,100/500).

Dimitri resumed, "Attack."

The golem went in and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and with punch, it was blasted to pieces.

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

Dimitri resumed, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I remove my Dragon from play to special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the small dragon vanished, the large dark dragon appeared (2,800/2,400).

Jesse resumed, "I Special summon my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, the large crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames and the golem was blown to pieces.

(Dimitri: 1,550LP / Jesse: 1,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I'll pass."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Rare Metal Dragon!"

Suddenly, the metal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I Play Gift of the Martyr!"

Suddenly, the metal dragon vanished and the larger dark dragon began to glow (2,800/2,400 - 5,200/2,400).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another large blast of black flames and the large golden statue exploded into a karge cloud of dust.

Jesse resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck Dimitri.

(Dimitri: 0LP / Jesse; 1,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Now, we enter your hideout!"

Dimitri sighed and replied, "Fine you win. I'll lead you to..."

Suddenly, they heard a large gunshot and Dimitri fell flat on his face with a gunshot wound in the back of his head.

Krugemon then replied," What the hell?"

They ran to him and he replied, "Where'd that sniper shoot from?"

Jesse then replied, "Don't know, but we have to leave..quickly!"

Krugemon then replied, "Yea, we got to go now!"

They ran quickly before the next bullet could be fired at them.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Miracle Rupture / Normal Spell Card

Image: Giant Soldier of Stone behind a shining light.

Select 1 Rock Monster in your deck and send it to the Graveyard. Then, shuffle your deck, and draw 1 card.

_Note: This card was used by Jim Crocodile Cook in the Yugioh GX episode "What Lies Beneath (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Twin Dragons / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two dragons coming out of a large eggshell.

Select 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster you control. Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with the same Level as the selected monster from your hand.

Imperial Wrath's Miracle / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A dragon flying in the sky.

Activate only when a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed. Set 2 Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck.

_Note: These 2 cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative goes to the writers of the manga._

Grandfather Plaque

Rock/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon except for the summoning of a Rock-Type Synchro Monster. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 1,000.

Infernal Scissorfist Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Rock-Type Monsters

This card is also considered a Fiend-Type Monster. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to switch the battle positions of all face-up Monsters on the field except this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Stone Tell / Normal Trap Card

Image: Jowgen the Spiritualist looking intently at a Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

Activate when your opponent declares an attack against a Rock-Type Monster you control. For that 1 battle, your Rock-Type Monster is not destroyed by battle. After Damage Calculation, draw one card.

_Note: All 3 of these cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Canyon Rock Quarry / Field Spell Card

Image: A large rock quarry in the middle of a canyon.

Increase the ATK Of all Rock monsters in attack postion by 400 points and increase the DEF of all Rock monsters in defense postion by 400 points.

Joint Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain & Command Knight walking towards a large city with their weapons drawn.

Both players select 3 cards in their opponets graveyard and the cards owner shuffle the selected cards back into their deck (Monsters that came from the Extra Deck return to it).

-ooo-

Jesse wins, but the guard is killed before he could help them with anything. In the next chapter, they think of a way to enter the hotel and they find a way? Can they safetly enter the hideout without any trouble? Find out in "Assault On GHQ", that'll be coming soon.


	29. Assault on GHQ

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 29: Assault on GHQ

-ooo-

Back at the station, the gang was in shock about what just happened.

Krugemon then replied, "Now, how the hell do we get into the hideout now? Without Dimitri, we're screwed."

Jesse then replied, "I heard his body was transported from the scene right afterwards. The sniper didn't attack them once."

Claudia then replied, "Jerome must of seen it happen and told his hired sniper to take him out for being a traitor."

Krugemon then replied, "I agree with that. We must think of a way to get into the hotel without having to worry about that damn sniper."

Jesse yawned and replied, "I"m really tired right now."

Krugemon then replied, "I'll keep looking around and I'll let you know if I find anything about another way into Jerome's hideout."

Claudia then replied, "Sounds good."

They all left with Krugemon still looking for a way in.

He sighed and replied, "Jerome Geckler, We're bringing you in, Dead or Alive."

-ooo-

At that time at the top floor of his hideout, Jerome was sitting in a comfy red chair. The room he was in was the most expensive room of the hotel, but he manged to fix it all was tall man with thick glasses, hazel-colored eyes and thick, black hair. He also had a moustache and a goatee as well.

He sighed and replied, "With Dimitri out of the way, they'll never both me at all."

Suddenly, the sniper that took out Dimitri came in and he wore a large brown trenchcoat.

Jerome then replied, "Nice shot, Tobias."

The man took his grey sunglasses and he replied, "Thanks. It was too easy of a shot."

Jerome then replied, "Good to here. Is Taj ready to go as well?"

Tobias then replied, "Yes, sir. Why are we doing this?"

Jerome then replied, "Just in case they do find a way to get to us."

Tobias then replied, "The only way in is through the power tunnel from the Kaimuji Power Station 3 miles away."

Jerome then replied, "I know. They'll never figure it out and if they do, We'll be ready for them."

Tobias then replied, "With our powerful decks, they'll creamed badly."

Jerome nodded and replied, "Back to your post."

Tobias nodded as he left the room.

-ooo-  
The next day, the gang met at Chocotastic to meet up with Krugemon.

Claudia then replied, "I hope he has helpful information for us."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "Don't be such a downer. He'll have some info we need to get into that asshole's lair."

Suddenly, Krugemon came into the cafe and he saw the gang and walked over to them and he replied, "Good news, We know a safe way to get into his lair and we have a map!"

Claudia then replied, "Tell us."

Krugemon then replied, "There's a secret tunnel from the Kaijumi power station that will lead us there. They use it all of the time to get in and out of the hideout without being noticed."

"Clever bastards.", Claudia said.

Krugemon then replied, "Yes, they are. We'll cut the power to the hotel and tunnel so that we can suprise them."

Jesse then replied, "How are we going to see inside of the tunnels?"

Krugemon then replied, "I'll get us some flashlights from the stadium and we'll meet at the station at about 8:00 tonight so that way we can invade their damn hideout."

Jesse nodded nad replied, "Great plan, Krugemon."

Krugemon then replied, "Sure is. See you all tonight."

He turned around and left.

Claudia then replied, "We're going to do this and do it right so we can get revenge on him! I want to to duel him myself!"

Ariana then replied, "Fine with us."

-ooo-  
Later that night, they arrived at the power station with their duel disks on their arms and Krugemon had a black backpack on his back with supplies inside of it.

Krugemon then replied, "Lets take this asshole down!"

They all nodded as they entered it.

-ooo-

Inside the station, they were 8 employess working on the stations that wiere making sure the station was running smoothly.

Suddenly, one of the workers came into the area and he replied, "What are you doing here? Its a restricted area!"

Krugemon then replied, "I'm Sector Security Officer Krugemon and we have a order to shut down power to the southstar 39x tunner immediatly."

He took out a envolope from his pocket and gave it to the worker and he read it and replied, "Okay then. Follow me, officer."

The walked to a large black station and the worker pushed a few buttons and the message POWER DOWN IN 39x TUNNEL.

Krugemon then replied, "Good, no more power."

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Jerome was shocked to see that there was no power in the hotel at all.

Tobias then replied, "What the hell? We bribe them workers to make sure this never happens!"

Jerome sighed and replied, "That gang of kids that beat Dimitri must of went in and deactivated the power to the tunnel and our hideout."

Tobias then replied, "Whe the hell do we do then?"

Jerome looked at Tobias and replied, "Send Taj to the tunnels to protect them. There is only spot in the tunnel that the generator doesn't power up and thats because we have a mini-generator down there to keep it powered up."

Tobias then replied, "Yes, sir."

He left the room.

He sighed and replied, "I hope that Taj can stop them from reaching me."

-ooo-

Back at the power station, the gang found the door to the tunnel and it was locked with a keycard slot that needed a level 8 or higher card to open.

Krugemon then replied, "Open it."

The worker nodded as he took the card out of his pocket and slid it through the slot, opening the large door infront of them and he replied, "Good luck."

They all went into the tunnel and the worker closed the tunnel up with the keycard.

-ooo-

About 3 minutes through the tunnel, they saw that the rest of the tunnel had lights that were still brighter then ever.

Krugemon then replied, "No way. There should be no power!"

"Come Fine me then and I'll tell you everything you want to know.", Taj's voice was heard as they ran to it the area and it they saw a generator and a tall man wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and he had a duel disk on his arm.

Krugemon then replied, "Who the hell are you?"

The man replied, "I"m Taj Shimeri, Jerome Gecklers top-rated duelist and in charge of this tunnel.

Claudia then replied, "Don't care. We want to duel your boss."

Taj smiled and replied, "You need 3 gold keycards to enter the arena that Jerome is in and me and two others have the keycards you need to enter."

Krugemon then replied, "Where'd this damn generator come from?"

Taj then replied, "Jerome swipped it from a Shopping Mall in England 3 years ago. We stole it during the night and they've been looking for it ever since."

Krugemon then replied, "You know, I'm liking you guys less and less now."

Taj then replied, "Doesn't bother me for a second, you know.

Ariana then replied, "Since we need those cards, I want to duel you."

Taj then replied, "You got yourself a duel."

Both activated their disks and the others watched the duel from nearby chairs they found and then the duelists drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Taj: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off. I'll set a monster facedown and I will also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Dunamis, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of dark energy and launched it and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and was blown to pixels when the attack struck it.

Taj took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Ariana resumed, "Your move."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, a jewel-crusted angel appeared (1,800/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of energy and a android with circuit-like armor appeared (1,400/1,200) and was blown to pieces when the ball struck it.

Ariana then replied, "Cyber Soldier of Dark World?"

Taj then replied, "Goes with the theme of my Military-style deck."

Ariana resumed, "Okay with me. Harvest Angel, direct attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light from its Horn of Heaven and it struck Taj in the chest.

(Taj: 6,200LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "KC-1 Clayton, Come forth now!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank with Kaiba Corp's logo appeared (1,500/1,000).

Ariana then replied, "My fairies are stronger."

Taj then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Tank Corp!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped and 3 small tanks appeared (500/500 x3).

Taj then replied, "My tank now gains 500 ATK for each token."

Suddenly, the larger tank began to glow (1,500/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Taj then replied, "Lets do it. Attack her Dunamis!"

The tank fired a huge blast of energy and the cute fairy was blown to atoms as the attack struck her.

(Taj: 6,200LP / Ariana: 6,800LP)

Taj smiled and replied, "Take that, private! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the glasses wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Ariana reusmed, "Demolish two of his tokens!"

The two fairies fired their attacks and two of the tokens were blown to scrap and then the tank weakened (3,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Your turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll attack!"

The tank fired a blast from its cannon and the glasses-wearing fairy was blown to particles as the attack struck it.

(Taj: 6,200LP / Ariana: 6,600LP)

Taj then replied, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Hysteric Fairy appeared (1,800/500).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute her for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the fairy vanished, the lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "Harvest Angel, attack!"

The fairy fired a beam of light from its horn and the final token exploded and then the trap vanished and the tank got weaker (2,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired its red energy and it struck the front of the tank. Smoke and sparks flew from its engine before it exploded into a pile of burning scrap and debris.

(Taj: 5,300LP / Ariana: 6,600LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with my Harvest Angel first!"

The angel fired a blast of energy from its horn and a Science Soldier appeared (800/800) and the warrior burst into triangles as the attack struck it.

Ariana resumed, "Ohka, your up!"

The lion-like fairy fired a blast of red energy and the attack went in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blown into fragments as the attack struck it.

Taj resumed, "I Special summon my Kinetic Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a blue android appeared (1,350/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Your turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I activate Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Science Soldier (800/800 - 400/800) And Cyber Soldier of Darkworld appeared (1,400/1,200 - 700/1,200).

Taj then replied, "I now activate Soldier Revolt! Its my rarest card and I got it when i was promoted to general!"

Suddenly, all monsters on Ariana side of the field exploded into shards of light.

Taj then replied, "Now, you have to discard your hand!"

She sighed as she took the 4 cards in her hand and slid them into her graveyard.

Taj resumed, "Lucky you that I can' t attack after using my trap card. So, I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Sky Union! This'll let me summon my best card!"

As the 3 soldiers vanished into particles, a large airship covered with cannons appeared (2,500/2,000).

Taj smiled and then replied, "Meet the Mighty Air Fortress Ziggurant!"

Ariana replied, "Oh, wow."

Jesse then replied, "Whoa."

Yusei then replied, "That thing is huge! Lucky it can fit down here!"

Taj then replied, "With that settled, I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Taj resumed, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the machine sliced it apart with its bladed arm.

Taj smiled and replied, "I must admit, you got lucky with that monster."

Ariana drew 5 cards and Taj took the 2 cards in his hand (Which were a 2nd Science Soldier and a Silent Doom spell card) and discarded them and then she drew 5 cards as well.

Taj then replied, "Ziggurant, attack him directly!"

The air machine aimed its cannons and fired a barrage of shells and missles that struck her so hard, she slammed into the wall behind her, knocking her to the ground.

(Taj: 5,300LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Suddenly, a large robot came out of its mouth and knelt (0/0).

Taj then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana still didn't get up from the ground. She was out cold from the strike of the attack. Her 5 card hand was right next to her.

Yusei then replied, "This ain't good at all."

Jesse looked at her and replied, "Ariana, please get up! We need you right now to cream this army dud and got that keycard!"

Still, she didn't get up.

Yusei then replied, "That blow must of hit her against the wall so hard, it must of knocked her out."

Taj then replied, "My last 3 opponets I dueled down here had the same problem."

Krugemon looked at him and replied, "Where they the 3 females that came in to take your boss down, but were never seen again."

Taj sighed and replied, "Yes. I wanted to release them, but Geckler wanted to be locked up so that they could never tell anyone about our tunnels."

Krugemon then replied, "I'm going to rip that damn idiot in two for this!"

Jesse then replied, "Ariana, please get up."

Claudia then replied, "She's a great friend and I blame myself for this..."

Suddenly, she slowly got up with a quiet moan.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Thata girl."

Ariana drew a card and then replied, "Not going to let everyone down. I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

Suddenly, the area was turned into the beautiful fairy hall."

Ariana resumed, "I choose to special summon my Gellenduo."

As she sat the card down, two cute fairies appeared (1,700/0).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute them both for my Angel 07!"

As the cute fairies vanished, a bladed fairy appeared (2,500/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "Attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

The fairy went went and sliced the machine in twain with one slice of its bladed arm. The pieces shattered into pixels.

(Taj: 4,650LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "With my fortesses ability, your fairy will be demolished and mine will be saved!"

The cannons aimed again..

Ariana quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Suddenly, the machine fired and each thing it fired hit a invisible barrier.

Taj then replied, "What? Spells & traps can't touch it!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thanks to my Angel 07, all monsters are negated."

Taj then replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I normal summon my 2nd Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the majestic-like fairies appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "I equip my Angel 07 with Shine Palace!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow (2,500/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack his token!"

The machine fired a barrage of red energy and the token was blown to scrap.

Ariana resumed, "Angel 07, attack!"

The fairy floated towards the large ship and made a quick slash of its arms towards its front.

Taj then replied, "Heads down!"

As the they all quickly laid on the ground, sparks flew from the large airship before it exploded into a huge explosion of debris.

(Taj: 3,950LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Ariana then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I play Toy Robot Box!"

As he discarded a Overdrive to his graveyard, 3 more of the robot action figures appeared (0/0 x3).

Taj resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zolga!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his tokens!"

The fairies went in reduced each one of them to piles of scrap.

Ariana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I first Play Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the large fairy vanished and her spot was replaced with a facedown card and the equip shattered.

Taj resumed, "I now special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the robotic-like serpent appeared (2,100/1,600).

Taj resumed, "I now play Overload Fusion to summon the rarest card I Own!"

As his cyber dragon vanished, he took his Overdrive, Kinetic Soldier, Cyber Soldier of Dark World, Air Fortress Ziggernaut and his Mechanicalchaser and slid them into his RFP slot. Suddenly, a large 13-headed machine appeared with a roar (?/?).

Taj laughed and replied, "Meet the best I own thanks to Jerome Geckler! Its the mighty **_Chimeratech Overdragon_**!"

Ariana gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Yusei then replied, "She's in trouble now."

Jesse then replied, "That damn machine gains 800 attack and defense points for each card used in its fusion summon!"

The machine let out a mighty roar (?/? - 5,600/5,600).

Taj then replied, "Lets do it. Demolish all 3 of her fairies!"

The machine fired a huge blasts of fire and all 3 of there fairies were blown into fiery pieces.

(Taj: 3,950LP / Ariana: 0LP)

Taj smiled and replied, "I Win!"

Yusei then replied, "No way."

Claudia then replied, "This can't be happening!"

Ariana then replied, "This sucks alot! I give up on this deck! I've lost two in row now!"

Taj then replied, "Jerome can help you with your decks if you stay with us a little while longer."

Ariana then replied, "I accept!"

Yusei then replied, "Don't do it! They're tricking you!"

Ariana looked at them and replied, "Don't care. Its my decision!"

She took her fairy deck and all of her cards poured onto the floor and she replied, "I don't give a crap about this cards anymore!"

Taj then replied, "Great move. Lets go."

Ariana nodded as they both opened the door behind them and quickly went in and locked the door from behind.

Krugemon then replied, "We need a new plan."

Claudia then replied, "Lets get out of here first."

Jesse grabbed Ariana's cards and they left the generator room.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card gains 500 Attack Points for each "Tank Token" you control.

Tank Corp / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A parade of tanks on a city street in black and white.

Activate only when you control a "KC-1 Clayton". Special Summon 3 "Tank Tokens" in Defense Position. (Machine/Earth/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1,200) If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Tank Tokens".

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bald muscleman with a cybernetic eye.

Special Summon up to 2 Warrior and/or Machine-Type Monsters from your Graveyard whose combined Levels add up to 6 or less in Attack Position. The ATKs of Monsters Special Summoned via this method are halved and they cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

Soldier Revolt / Normal Trap Card

Image: A circle divided into three sections, with Cyber Soldier of Darkworld in one, Science Soldier in another, and Kinetic Soldier in the third.

You may only activate this card during your turn when you control 1 "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", 1 "Science Soldier", and 1 "Kinetic Soldier". Destroy all cards your opponent controls and in your opponent's hand. You cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this card.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/ 8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned with the effect of "Sky Union". This card is not affected by Spell or Trap Cards. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a Monster that has equal ATK. During your End Phase, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field in Defense Position. "Toy Robot Tokens" cannot attack. So long as you have at least one 'Toy Robot Token" on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except a "Toy Robot Token".

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: The silhouette of Air Fortress Ziggurat flying above the clouds.

Offer three Monsters on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

Toy Robot Box / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Three robot action figures.

Discard one card from your hand. Special Summon three "Toy Robot Token's" to your side of the field in Defense Position. "Toy Robot Tokens" cannot attack. So long as you have at least one "Toy Robot Token" on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except a "Toy Robot Token".

_Note: All of these cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh Episodes "Flight Of Fear (Parts 1 & 2). All creative credit goes to the writer of those episodes._

-ooo-

Ariana leaves the group for her own reason. That stinks alot. Who will help them get her back to the right side and beat Taj? Find out in "Scarlet Security", That will be coming soon.


	30. Scarlet Security

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 30: Scarlet Security

-ooo-

At the hotels main area, Jerome was with his other elite duelists Terry and Tobias, waiting for Taj to return.

Jerome then replied, "I wonder if he was successful in his mission to win a duel against them."

Tobias then replied, "He did have the same deck since he was in the army. The only new card he had was his Chimeratech Overdragon."

Terry then replied, "That is a powerful fusion for any machine duelist."

Jerome then replied, "His deck was better, but with that fusion, its much more powerful of a deck to use."

Suddenly, the main door opened up and Raj with Ariana behind them came into the room.

Jerome then replied, "You beat and captured her? Impressive."

Taj then replied, "Half right, Jerome. After I won, she gave up on her current deck & family to start all over with us."

Jerome then replied, "It was own decision to come and join us?"

Ariana then replied, "That is right, Jerome."

Jerome then replied, "Impressive job to the both of you."

He looked at Ariana and replied, "You still hate that we have your friend Claudia's best card?"

Ariana then replied, "Not anymore. It was her own fault to use her money and best card to buy crappy gernades that she bought."

Jerome then replied, "So true."

Taj then replied, "She told me about these group of monsters she'd like to make a deck out of."

Jerome then replied, "What she decide on?"

Ariana only smiled to the crime boss.

-ooo-

The next day at the Fudo Household, Yuse invited Carly & Jack over to thell them about what happened with their daughter. Krugemon arrived a hour earlier to tell them about what had happend as well.

Jack then replied, "Where's Ariana, Yusei?"

Yusei sighed and replied, "Remember that Ariana told you that she wanted to help take down that crime lord that took alot of Claudia's stuff?"

Jack then replied, "Yes. What about him?"

Yusei resumed, "We went down into the power tunnels and had to duel the guard of his hideout and Ariana challenged him."

Jack then replied, "You mean..'

Jesse sadly sighed and replied, "Yep. She lost the duel and joined Geckler by herself to get better cards."

Carly then replied, "Thats harsh. Did you save her deck?"

Jesse nodded as she took her deck and gave it to Carly and she replied, "She put her heart and soul into this beautiful deck and then she gives up on it."

Jack then replied, "We're going back to that tunnel tonight and I'm going this time!"

Krugemon then replied, "You sure about that, Jack?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Hell yes. I want to get my daughter back to us, where she belongs! Its time to get my deck in order to get her back!"

Carly smiled and replied, "I'm behind you all the way, honey. Kick that guards ass and get our daughter back to us!"

Jack then replied, "So true."

Krugemon then replied, "Lets meet at Chocotastic at 7:00 tonight and we'll go from there."

Jack then replied, "Fine with me."

Jesse then replied, "Geckler and his team are going down..hard!"

Claudia then replied, "We'll get Ariana back and my stuff back!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Ariana was looking at her new deck with Jerome watching her. Tobias was in charge of being the sniper and Taj was in the tunnels.

Jerome then replied, "Like your new deck?"

She smiled and replied, "Sure do. Its really powerful."

Jerome then replied, "Even with those 6 Synchros in your extra deck, you'll be unstoppable."

Ariana then replied, "Thats good. My new decks makes my old one look like a total joke."

Jerome then replied, "We made a robot version of you to test your deck on."

Ariana then replied, "Really?"

Jerome nodded and replied, "It was Terry & Tobias's ideas to do so. You can face it any time you want to."

Ariana smiled and replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Jerome then replied, "When they come back for you, we'll need all the help we can get to take them down."

Ariana nodded and replied, "So true."

She left the room.

The crime lord sighed and replied, "No offense to my top 3 duelists, but with her deck and wits, she may be the best duelist I have now."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at Chocotastic, the gang was going over their new plan that would help them get to Jerome & Ariana.

Jack then replied, "We have a excellent plan to get her back!"

Yusei then replied, "When we beat that guard, we go in and get what we need."

Claudia then replied, "Yep. We go in and Jack goes in and suprises the guard with a duel."

Jesse then replied, "Awesome plan, Jack!"

Claudia nodded and replied, "It sure is."

-ooo-  
About a hour later, Ariana was dueling her robot look-alike in the basement of the hotel. The robot had a Archlord Kristya (2,800/2,300) and a Splendid Venus (2,800/2,400) and no other cards facedown. Ariana had 2 Dark Valkyrias of her own (1,800/1,050 x2) and she was winning and she had a faceup Ultimate Offering card of her own and she was winning..big time. Jerome decided to watch her duel and was quite pleased with her preformance.

(Robot: 1,400LP / Ariana: 6,900LP)

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I gemini summon my first Valkyria."

Suddenly, she began to glow with a evil light.

Ariana resumed, "Now, I pay 500 lifepoints for the other one."

Suddenly, the other one glowed as well.

Ariana resumed, "Now, both get a couter apiece and 300 ATK."

The fairies began to glow (1,800/1,050 - 2,100/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "I now use their counters to destroy your two monsters!"

The fairies began to glow and both of the robot Ariana's fairies exploded into globules of light.

Ariana resumed, "Better. Finish it off!"

The two wicked fairies fired two balls of black energy and each struck the machine and then it powered down.

(Robot: 0LP / Ariana: 6,400LP)

Suddenly, the robot began to smoke & spark and then it stopped doing that as well.

Ariana laughed and replied, "My old deck may be shit, but this one is the best I ever made!"

Jerome smiled and replied, "Well done, Miss Atlas. You did good."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Thanks, Jerome. It was a easy win for me."

Jerome then replied, "I heard they're coming back to our tunnel."

Ariana then replied, "Taj will cream any of them."

Jerome nodded and replied, "I hope so. We could use more duelists to take over this damn city."

Ariana then replied, "Maybe he'll duel Jesse and we can get her powerul dragon deck."

Jerome nodded and replied, "One can hope so. Lets get some chow."

Ariana nodded as they both left the arena.

-ooo-  
with only 2 hours to go until they had to enter the tunnel, Jack was checking over his deck one last time in his own room.

Jack then replied, "I now have a very powerful deck to use. With these powerful cards and my Red Dragon Archfiend, I shall have no trouble getting my little girl back home."

Suddenly, Carly came in and she replied, "You ready to do this?"

Jack then replied, "Sure am, honey. I'm going to get her back to us."

Carly then replied, "Yusei called us. You're ready to go. Me & Akiza are going to have a girls night out while you take that guard down."

Jack then replied, "Okay. See you later."

They gave each a hug & kiss before leaving.

-ooo-

Later on back in the generator room, Jesse, Yusei, Claudia and Krugemon were facing Taj.

Taj then replied, "Which one of you is next to go?"

"That would be me!", Jack's voice was heard.

Taj looked to the door corrider and Jack walked to them with a smile on his face and his classic Battle City disk on his arm.

Taj gulped and replied, "No damn way. Jack Atlas?"

Jack laughed and replied, "The one and only!"

-ooo-  
Back at the main chamber, Jerome and Ariana were talking about stuff. Ariana now wore a black goth outfit with a black & lacey thong as well.

Jerome then replied, "I must say, you look amazing tonight, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "These clothes feel great. Thanks alot."

Jerome nodded and replied, "It was my pleasure, my friend."

Suddenly, Terry busted and replied, "Jerome!"

He looked at him and replied, "What is it?"

Terry then replied, "Taj is about to take down Jack Atlas in the tunnels!"

Jerome then replied, "Thats going to be a intresting duel."

Ariana then replied, "Taj may have have a good deck, but my dad has a better one."

Jerome then replied, "I give him some cards to use that would counter either Yusei's or Jack's decks."

Ariana then replied, "Wow, thats good."

Jerome then replied, "We're going to watch the duel."

-ooo-  
Back at the generator room, Taj was still in shock to see Jack infront of him.

Jack then replied, "We going to duel or you just going to stare at me?"

Taj then replied, "Fine, lets duel then."

The gang got back as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Taj: 8,000LP / Jack: 8,000LP)

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and also 1 facedown card and thats my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Extermination on your facedown card!"

The knight appeared and impaled the facedown and the Soldier Revolt trap lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Jack resumed, "You must remove your other copies from play!"

He growled as he took his other two copies of the card and slid them into her RFP slot as well.

Jesse then replied, "Yes! You took away his best trap card!"

Yusei then replied, "Its a good start, but this duel is far from over."

Jack resumed, "I now summon my Mad Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed fiend appeared (1,800/0).

Yusei then replied, "That card might help."

Jack resumed, "Lets do it. Mad Archfiend, attack with Bone Shard Shower!"

Suddenly, shards of bones came out of its stomach and a Cyber Soldier of Dark World appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and was blown to scrap as the bones struck it.

(Taj: 7,400LP / Jack: 8,000LP)

Jack then replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Falcon!"

As he sat the card down, the machine-like falcon appeared (1,400/1,200).

Taj resumed, "Attack with metal wing slash!"

The machine went in and the fiend knelt and with one slice of its wings, blew the fiend to shards.

Taj resumed, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Falcon to summon my Machine King!"

As the falcon vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Taj resumed, "I now equip it with the powerful Fairy Meteor Crush."

The fists of the machine began to glow.

Taj resumed, "Attack his facedown with Jet Rocket Punch!"

The machine fired its fist and a imp with green skin and long pointy arms & legs appeared (1,400/1,000) and the fiend and its shield were smashed to pieces as the large fist struck it.

(Taj: 7,400LP / Jack: 6,700LP)

Jack quickly replied, "When Imp Guard is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a weak fiend from my deck and I choose my Magic King Moon Star!"

As he sat the card down, a odd fiend with a scepter that has a crescent moon on its tip appeared (900/600).

Taj then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, a metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jack resumed, "Since my Magic King is a tuner monster, I'll tune them together!"

Magic King Moon Star suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through GilG arth, which transformed into four white stars As this happened, Jack opened his arms, closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings...Exploder Dragonwing!"_

As he sat the card down, a large purple-skinned dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,800).

Taj then replied, "Not that dragon."

Jesse then replied, "I love it when I get to see a dragon being used by a legendary duelist."

Yusei looked and replied, "Is it a thrill to summon one yourself?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "One of the biggest I have since I became a duelist."

Jack then replied, "Lets do it. Exploder Dragonwing, destroy his Machine King with King Storm!"

The dragon launched a huge wave of purple flames and it covered the machine from top to bottom. Seconds later, the large robot exploded into fiery debris.

Jack then replied, "You now take damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

(Taj: 5,000LP / Jack: 6,700LP)

Jack smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Jack drew a card, Taj's facedown Threatning Roar lifted up.

Jesse then replied, "I can only think what his other facedown card is."

Jack sighed and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I summon my KC-1 Clayton!"

As he sat the card down, the large tank with the kaiba corp logo on it appeared (1,500/1,000).

Taj resumed, "I now activate Tank Corp!"

Suddenly, 3 small tanks appeared (500/500 x3) and the tank began to glow (1,500/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Jack then replied, "Oh, jeez."

Taj then replied, "Attack his monster...NOW!"

The tank fired a huge blast of energy and it strucks its target and the dragon exploded into a burst of purple flames & smoke.

(Taj: 5,000LP / Jack: 6,100LP)

Taj smiled and replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meterain!"

Jesse then replied, "Thats a powerful trap card."

Taj nodded and replied, "Time to see what your hiding! Attack!"

The tank fired another blast of energy and a warrior behind a large shield appeared (700/1,600) and the warrior & and his shield was blown into fragments as the attack struck.

(Taj: 5,000LP / Jack: 4,700LP)

Taj resumed, "So much for your Twin-Shield Defender. I'll set a card and its your move now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I play Akaskic Record."

He drew 2 cards and both were none he used so far.

Jack resumed, "I send your Tank Corp trap to the graveyard to summon the tuner monster known as Trap Eater!"

Suddenly, a fiend with a large mouth appeared (1,900/1,500) and it went and swallowed the trap with one gulp.

"BURRRP!", the fiend belched out with a smile on its face.

Jesse then replied, "Okay, that was a little bit funny."

Krugemon then replied, "First time in a duel I've seen that thing belch out after eating a trap card."

Jack smiled and replied, "Glad you enjoyed your meal, my small frend. Now your tokens are no more!"

Suddenly, the 3 tokens shattered into pieces of broken metal and the tank weakened (3,0000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Jack resumed, "I now summon my Lancer Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a skull-helmeted fiend with lances for arms appeared (1,600/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "He's about to summon his ace card!"

Yusei nodded and replied, "He sure is."

Jack resumed, "I now tune my Trap Eater with Lancer Archfiend!"

Trap Eater suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Lancer Archfiend, which transformed into four white stars As this happened, Jack opened his arms, closed his eyes and began to chant:

_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul...**Red Dragon Archfiend**!"_

As he sat the card down, Jack Atlas's ace card appeared with a mighty roar. It was a dragon that looked lot like a fiend as well (3,000/2,100).

Taj gulped and replied, "Oh, damn."

_Come and get me, Atlas! I have my facedown trap that will destroy your dragon. So, come and get me!,_ Taj thought to himself as he watched the duel.

-ooo-

Back at the hotel viewing room, Everyone was shocked to see the Mighty dragon appear on the screen.

Jerome then replied, "I knew he'd summon that badboy card sooner or later."

Ariana then replied, "I've only seen him duel a couple of times and both times, he never summoned his Red Dragon Archfiend."

Terry then replied, "I want that dragon!"

Ariana looked at him with a angry look.

Terry sighed and replied, "Never mind."

-ooo-

Back at the duel, Taj was awaiting Jack's next turn.

Jack resumed, "I now activate the spell card known as Crimson Hell Secure! While I control my dragon on the field, all spells and trap cards are no more!"

Taj gulped and replied, "No.."

Jack smiled and replied, "Yep! So goodbye to your facedown!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames and Taj's facedown card (Which was Mirror Force) was reduced to charred ashes.

Jack resumed, "Now your tank is doomed! Attack his tank with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

The dragon fired its huge attack of flames and the large tank exploded into a burst of flaming hot metal.

(Taj: 3,500LP / Jack: 4,700LP)

Jack laughed and replied, "Take that! You're turn now!"

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!"

The dragon fired its large fire attack and Taj's facedown Morphing Jar was blown up in the fiery explosion before it got to flip up. Both discarded the final card in their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jack resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded a Science Soldier to his graveyard.

Taj resumed, "I now normal summon my Dragon Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing dark black armor and wielding a large black claymore appreared (2,400/2,300).

Yusei sighed and replied, "With Claymore in its name its must mean bad news for Jack's Dragon."

Jesse then replied, "I know."

Taj resumed, "When this warrior battles, your dragon loses half of its attack & defense points. Attack with Claymore Death Strike!"

The warrior went in and the dragon weakened (3,000/2,100 - 1,500/1,050) as the warrior slashed the mighty dragon across the chest with his sword and it burst into a explosion of fire.

(Taj: 3,500LP / Jack: 3,700LP)

Taj smiled and replied, "Take that, Jack! Your turn now.'

Jack drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice."

He took his Trap Eater, Twin-Shield Defender, Gil Garth, Magic Moon Star and his Exploder Dragonwing and shuffled the first 4 cards into his deck and he took the synchro and slid it into his extra deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Jack resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Taj resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon Hunter, attack."

The warrior went in and a odd fiend with 4 long arms and a football helmet appeared on the card (1,400/1,600) before the mighty warrior cut the fiend in half with his sword. The two halves shattered into fragments.

_So much for Archfiend Inteceptor.,_ Jack thought to himself as he slid the card into his graveyard.

Taj pointed and the fiend went in and stabbed his prods into Jack's stomach.

(Taj: 3,500LP / Jack: 1,850LP)

Taj then replied, "Next turn, you're finished! I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I play Resonator Call. Now I can add a specific monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster called Force Resonator and added it to his hand.

Jack resumed, "I special summon Vice Dragon!"

Suddenly, the large purple dragon appeared (2,000/2,400 - 1,000/2,200).

Jack resumed, "I now summon Force Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the water version of Dark Resonator appeared with a chuckle (500/500).

Jack resumed, "I tune them both together!"

Force Resonator suddenly split apart into 2 white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vice Dragon, which transformed into five white stars As this happened, Jack opened his arms, closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, Dark Highlander!"_

As he sat the card down, a fiend with armor and a large scythe appeared (2,800/2,300).

Jesse then replied, "I've never seen this synchro at all."

Yusei then replied, "Its a powerful synchro with some neat abilities."

-ooo-

Jerome looked at Ariana and replied, "Have you seen this fiend before?"

Ariana sighed and replied, "Not once. This the first time I knew he had this card."

Jerome nodded as he continued to watch the duel being shown.

-ooo-

Jack then replied, "As long as Dark Hylander remains on the field, you can't synchro summon! Attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

The mighty synchro went in and sliced the many-armed machine into 3 pieces with its powerful scythe. Each piece shattered into pixels.

(Taj: 2,550LP / Jack: 1,850LP)

Jack laughed and replied, "This duel has turned around for the better! I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warrior to defense mode and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I summon Power Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with orange hair and a tattered cape appeared (1,900/0).

Jack resumed, "Lets do it. Highlander, attack!"

The fiend went in and with one quick slice of his scythe, blew the warrior to pieces.

Jack resumed, "Power Breaker, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and punched Taj in the stomach.

(Taj: 650LP / Jack: 1,850LP)

Suddenly, the mighty warrior began to rest.

Jack smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Taj drew a card and replied, "I activate Toy Robot Box!"

As he discarded a Monster Reincarnation card to his graveyard, 3 robot action figures appeared (0/0 x3).

Taj then replied, "I tribute them all with my Sky Union!"

Suddenly, all 3 of the tokens vanished into black particles and then the huge Air Fortress Ziggurat appeared (2,500/2,000).

Jack then replied, "Your tin can is weaker then my Highlander."

Taj then replied, "Knew that. I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the fiend shrank down (2,800/2,300 - 1,400/2,300).

Taj resumed, "Attack!"

The airship fired a huge barrage of shells and missled and the fiend exploded into a burst of black shards. The scythe fell to the ground and shattered into black dust.

(Taj: 650LP / Jack: 750LP)

Taj then replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Suddenly, a toy robot token fell out of the machines mouth and knelt (0/0).

Jack drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Taj drew a card and replied, "So long, Atlas! I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Machine King appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Taj resumed, "This ends right here. Machine King, attack!"

the fiend fired its fist and it struck the mighty, blowing him to pieces.

Taj resumed, "So long! End this duel!"

The large airship aimed at Jack..

Jack quickly replied, "I special summon my Battle Fader!"

Suddenly, the demonic pendulum appeared (0/0) and the ships cannons went back into the ship and then another token appeared to the other one and Machine King's ATK went up (2,500/2,000 - 2,600/2,000).

Taj then replied, "Why won't you give up?"

Jack then replied, "I'm fightning to save my daughter from your guys. I'm not giving up until she's back home!"

Suddenly, the top card of Jack's deck began to glow.

Jesse then replied, "Don't tell me.."

Yusei smiled and replied, "He's about to summon his Majestic Monster!"

Taj gulped and replied, "I end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared (3,000/2,100).

Jack resumed, "I now summon my Majestic Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the small purple dragon appeared (0/0).

Jack resumed, "I Now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Majestic Dragon faded into crimson light and expanded, engulfing the other monsters, which were reduced to frameworks as their Level Stars shone brightly around them. The frameworks shattered and the 10 stars flew to join one another, aligning with the Synchro Gate of Majestic Dragon to form the complete Synchro Summon, which exploded into light.

_"A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, **Majestic Red Dragon**!"_

As he sat the card down, the beautiful and gorgeous Majestic Red Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (4,000/3,000).

Taj gulped and replied, "I'm finished."

-ooo-

Back at the hotel, Both were in shock to see such a mighty monster.

Ariana then replied, "What a beauiful monster that is."

Jerome then replied, "I know it is."

Ariana then replied, "We most get those dragons from him if he loses."

Jerome nodded and replied, "We'll work on it."

-ooo-

Yusei then replied, "What a beast this dragon is."

Jesse then replied, "If only Ariana could see this duel right now."

Jack resumed, "I activate his ability to negate your Ziggurat and gain its ATK power!"

Suddenly, the large machine began to glow and so did the dragon (4,000/3,000 - 6,500/3,0000.

Jack resumed, "This duel ends here and now! Majestic Red Dragon, demolish his Air Fortress Ziggurat with Ultimate Powerforce!"

The dragon launched a wave of red energy that was covered in thick flames and it struck the air fortress. Seconds later, the huge ship crashed into the ground, exploding into a large amounts of hot metal and debris.

(Taj: 0LP / Jack: 750LP)

_Thanks for your help again, old pal. Glad i was able to use you again.,_ Jack thought to himself as he watched his Majestic Red Dragon vanished from sight.

He looked at Taj and he replied, "Open the damn door!"

Taj sighed as he took a keycard and used it to open the door and they all went into it and then it closed behind them.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Magic King Moon Star

Fiend/Tuner/Light/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/3 Stars

You can select 1 face-up monster on the field to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's.

_Note: This card was used by Jack in the Yugioh 5Ds manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Imp Guard

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 Fiend monster with 1,500 ATK & less from your deck to your side of the field in Attack Postion.

Dragon Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

When this card battles a Dragon-type monster, the targeted monsters ATK & DEF is halved until the end of the battle phase.

-ooo-

Taj is finally defeated by the good guys. In the next chapter, they go after Jerome's 2nd best elite duelist and Jesse takes the challenge. Can she beat him? Find out soon. Starting now and for the next couple of chapters, I will keep the chapter titles a secret so that way you can all be suprised when the duels happen.


	31. Cyberdark Impact!

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 31: Cyberdark Impact!

-ooo-

The gang had arrived in the Hotel's lobby.

Jack looked at Taj and replied, "This better not been another trick of yours, Taj!"

Taj then replied, "Its not. The rooms have been closed off due to the power outage caused by Officer Krugemon. Without any power, the doors leading to the other rooms & duelists cannot open at all."

Krugemon then replied "Fine, when should we report back to here?"

Taj then replied, "3:00 tomorrow afternoon. Everything should be ready to go by then."

Krugemon then replied, "Fine with us."

The gang left the lobby.

Fools, you don't know what you're getting yourselves into., Taj thought to himself as he left the lobby as well.

-ooo-

Later that night, Krugemon and another officer were in the front lobby as guards.

Krugemon sighed and replied, "This is so damn boring."

The other guard then replied, "Chill out. There are worse places to be right working right now."

Suddenly, a tall teenaged girl came in. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with a white belt though them.

Krugemon then replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

The girl then replied, "Yes, I'm here for my dads deck back."

Krugemon then replied, "What is your name first?"

The young lady then replied, "I'm Tatyana Alexasanov."

Krugemon then replied, "Your Dimitri's daughter?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "Yes."

Krugemon then replied, "I'm sorry about what happened to him."

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Thank you. Do I get my dads deck back?"

Krugemon then replied, "Lisa, get this girl the deck she wants."

the other cop nodded as she got up and went into the office behind her.

Krugemon then replied, "How have you been doing?"

Tatyana sighed and replied, "Its been hard for my family. We were back in Moscow when we heard the news of his death. My mom may of divorced him two years ago, but I was really close to him. Now, I only have one parent left."

Krugemon then replied, "Its hard, but you'll maybe get over his death sooner or later. Do you know how to use your dads deck?"

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Sure do. I was the one that suggested the deck he had. Its a powerful rock deck with intresting synchros as well."

Krugemon then replied, "I know, I was there when he used it against a girl named Jesse Fudo."

Tatyana nodded and replied, "If you ever see her again, I would like to use my dads deck against her. I want to see if I can stand up to a duelist like her."

Krugemon nodded and replied, "After we handle the situatuion with Jerome Geckler, I'll let her now."

Suddenly, Lisa came into the lobby with a small red box and she handed it to Tatyana and replied, "All of your dads cards are sealed in here. All of his synchros are in a black pouch inside the box as well."

Tatyana then replied, "Thank you very much."

She took the box and left the lobby quickly.

Krugemon sighed and replied, "I didn't know Dimitri had a family of his own."

Lisa then replied, "You learn something new everyday, I guess."

-ooo-

The next morning, Jesse was getting ready in room. She had her pajamas still on, but she was wondering what she would wear. She already choose her bra & underwear (both plain white) and now she had to choose her shirt and shorts.

She sighed ad replied, "So many clothes, so little time."

She then saw her pink shorts and red t-shirt that said LOVE BEING A GIRL on it.

She sighed and replied, "Ariana bought me this shirt for my birthday, so I have to wear it to remember her."

She gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom across from her bedroom.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the moment at the hotel hideout, Tobias and Terry were enjoying cups of mild hot chocolate that Taj got for them a hour earlier. Jerome was in the sleeping area of the hideout.

Terry then replied, "Man, that Chocotastic place makes the best damn cup of hot chocolate in the world."

Tobias then replied, "These mild versions are fantastic."

Taj then replied, "I want to try out their Foolish Drinker Challenge, but 3 large cups of their intense hot chocolate sounds too hard & harsh for me to even think about trying it."

Terry then replied, "THere was this group of 6 teenagers that went there last night to try it out. Only 4 of them finished the first cup and the final member finished her 2nd one before time ran out for her."

Tobias then replied, "Those kids say they won't do something that stupid ever again."

Terry then replied, "40 Minutes to drink 3 large cups of that molten chocolate is not enough time to finish it."

Suddenly, Ariana came into the room and she replied, "Did you get me that large cup of cocoa for me, Taj?"

Taj nodded and replied, "Yep, its in the case next to you. That case keeps the drinks warm up to 3 hours after being put in there."

Ariana opened the case up and she took the cup and she took a sip out of it and she sighed and replied, "That is very good."

He looked at Terry then replied, "I see they're coming back to duel tonight and you're the first one they have to duel."

Terry then replied, "I know. I'm going after dragon girl. My deck will crush hers flat."

Ariana then replied, "She has a powerful deck, so be careful."

Terry then replied, "Okay then."

She took another large sip of the chocolate.

-ooo-

After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Jesse met up with Trina & moriko to talk to them about what happened with Ariana.

Moriko then replied, "So, Ariana lost to one of Jerome Geckler's best duelists and decided to join against her own free will?"

Jesse slowly nodded and replied, "Yep, thats the whole story."

Trina then replied, "Dang, that Jerome Geckler plays for keeps."

Jesse then replied, "We're doing this for Claudia anyway."

Both Trina & Moriko had confused looks on their faces.

"Whats the problem with you two?", Jesse asked.

Trina then replied, "You just said Claudia."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Remember, she died into that runner crash a couple of years ago?"

Jesse looked at him with a depressed look.

"What?, the happy couple said at the same time.

-ooo-

About 15 minutes later, Jesse finished telling them the whole story about Claudia.

Trina then replied, "Man, thats harsh. She did all of that to go and redo her life again?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep, thats the whole story. She's staying at a hotel right now until she gets her money and best card back."

Trina nodded and replied, "You gotta do what you gotta do."

Moriko then replied, "Just wow. What kind of deck does she use?"

Jesse then replied, "Its a Vylon deck."

Moriko nodded and replied, "I've heard of that deck. its a strong deck made of many fairies that look like machines of light."

Jesse then replied, "Yep. They use alot of Equip spell cards and union monsters."

Trina then replied, "Man, there are many kinds of fairy decks that can be made. Vylon, Agents, Majestic Mechs and others."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Every monster type has at least one deck idea you can make with them."

Jesse then replied, "I know. Want to a see a movie?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Anything good playing at the mall?"

Jesse then replied, "I heard this movie called Death Love is getting good reviews."

Trina then replied, "We saw a preview of it last night and it looked really good."

Moriko then replied, "Yea it did. Can't believe its only rated PG-13 instead of R."

Trina then replied, "Its settled. Lets go see it."

Jesse then replied, "Meet at my house in a hour?"

They nodded to her as she left.

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang entered the lobby to find Taj there, waiting for them.

Taj then replied, "Ready to duel?"

They nodded to him.

Taj then replied, "Our first duelist Terry was to only duel Jesse."

Jesse then replied, "Fine with me."

Taj nodded and replied, "Follow me then."

He opened a door behind him with a secret code and they followed him inside.

-ooo-  
Back at the main lair, Jerome was with Tobias and Ariana.

Ariana then replied, "It seems my group of former friends has entered Terry's room, sir."

Jerome then replied, "I knew that already, Ariana. Go to your room and work on your deck some more."

Ariana nodded as she left.

Jerome then replied, "She's a good duelist, but her attitude kinda stinks."

Tobias then replied, "True, but she's a skilled duelist with her new deck."

Jerome nodded and replied, "That is very true."

-ooo-

Seconds later they entered the abandoned room. It look a pool area with a large, drained pool in the middle of them. The were two broken pinball tables and 3 smashed in Pop machines that were empty nearby.

Taj then replied, "I wish you all good luck."

He walked through the door and locked it from behind.

Krugemon then replied, "Duelist, show yourself!"

"Check the pool, fools.", Terry's voice said.

They looked in the pool and saw Terry with his black-steeled duel disk on it. The deck holder looked like the head of the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Jesse then replied, "Nice touch with the disk."

Terry nodded and replied, "Thanks. Jerome went all out to get us rare & expensive duel disks."

Krugemon then replied, "Full name, please."

Terry then replied, "I'm Terry Mcgalvin from Dallas, Texas. I was a lonely guy that joined Jerome Geckler to become rich and a powerful duelist."

Krugemon then replied, "Sheesh, what a small story."

Terry then replied, "He promised me rare and powerful cards to use. So, you ready to duel, girl?"

Jesse jumped down to the pools floor and she replied, "Damn right I am!"

both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Terry: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Terry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tusk Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the tusked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon went and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and with 1 hard headbutt, the dragon was blasted into shards and then a 2nd Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Jesse sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I'll end my turn now."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Terrys facedown cards (Which were Widespread Ruin and a trap she never seen before) lifted and blew to pieces.

Terry smiled and replied, "My other trap card you destroyed was one called Drowsing Point. When its destroyed by a card effect while its on the field, I can add any monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster card and added it to his hand.

Jesse resumed, "Whatever you say. I summon my Lancer Windwurm."

As he sat the card down, a dragon-warrior wielding a sword appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Tusk Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and smashed the 2nd Masked Dragon to pieces with its head and then a 3rd Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Jesse resumed, "Lancer Windwurm has a trample ability! Attack!"

The dragon went in and brought its sword onto the dragon, blasting it to pieces.

(Terry: 7,300LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Suddely, 3 small dragons appeared (700/800) and knelt as well.

Jesse resumed, "Your turn now."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior with a longsword (1,700/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

Grepher went and cut the small dragons apart into pixels and then a 2nd appeared and the small dragons appeared again (700/800) and Tusk Dragon went and blew the 2nd set of small dragons to pieces with his head and then 3rd one appeared (700/800).

Jesse resued, "Lancer Windwurm, attack!"

The dragon went in and blasted the dragons to to pieces with a mighty swipe of his sword.

Terry resumed, "I activate Defense Draw."

He drew a card from his deck.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, a black metal-like snake appeared with a robotic dragon head (800/800).

Terry then replied, "Its the mighty Cyberdark Keel."

Krugemon then replied, "Cyberdark monsters? Decent deck choice."

Yusei then replied, "I've heard of them too. They equip dragons to them so that they can use their abilites to the full extent."

Damn, I wish I would attacked it while it was facedown., Jesse thought to herself.

Terry resumed, "It now gets a monster equipped to it."

Suddenly, Masked Dragpm appeared and the dragon hooked up to the small machine and the machine began to glow (800/800 - 2,200/800).

Terry resumed, "I summon my Cyberdark Horn!"

As he sat the card down, a machine that looked like a wasp and a dragon appeared and had sword-like wings and a demonic skull-like head (800/800) and a Masked Dragon appeared and the machine hooked up to the dragon as well (800/800 - 2,200/800).

Terry resumed, "Time to fight. Keel, attack!"

The machine whipped and it struck the sword-wielding dragon in the chest and it exploded into a burst of pixels.

Terry resumed, Horn, attack her Grepher!"

The dark machine began to glow and fired a gust of black wind and the warrior was blown to shards as the attack struck him.

(Terry: 7,300LP / Jesse: 6,800LP)

Terry smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Tusk Dragon to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Cyberdark Edge!"

As he sat the card down, a huge bug-like machine with wings that looked like swords appeared (800/800) and then his final Masked Dragon appeared and hooked up to the small machine as well (800/800 - 2,200/800).

Yusei then replied, "Man, these machines are evil."

Terry resumed, "Lets do it. I cut Edge's attack so it can attack you directly!"

The machine fired two small balls of black energy and both struck Jesse.

(Terry: 7,300LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Terry resumed, "Cyberdark Horn, attack his Tusk Dragon!"

The machine launched another wave of black wave and the dragon roared before it shattered into pieces.

(Terry: 7,300LP / Jesse: 4,800LP)

Terry resumed, "Keel, attack!"

The machine launched its hook and her Sangan appeared (1,000/600) before the tail struck the fiend, blowing it to shards.

(Terry: 7,300LP / Jesse; 4,500LP)

She took a monster and added to her hand.

Terry smiled and replied, "You're about to be crushed by my monsters! I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the 3 dragons equipped the machine exploded into shards and the machines weakened (2,200/800 - 800/800).

Jesse then replied, "I summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "I activate Twin Dragons to special summon another Luster Dragon from my hand!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

the dragon fired a blast of green flames and Cyberdark Keel was melted down into slag with the flames struck it.

Jesse resumed, "2nd Luster Dragon, go for Edge!"

The dragon its fiery blaze and the dark machine exploded into fiery pieces when the flames struck it.

(Terry: 5,100LP / Jesse; 4,500LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll switch Cyberdark Horn to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I now summon my 3rd Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a 3rd Luster Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Terry resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blaze of flames and the final Cyberdark monster was blown to pieces.

Terry resumed, "Lets do it. 2nd Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a young women wearing a blue hat and a sparkling blue wizards robe appeared (400/300) before the flames incinerated her.

Terry reusmed, "When Magic Maiden is flipped, we both get to place a spell card from our decks onto the top of it."

Both duelists took a spell card and placed it on top.

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck Terry.

(Terry: 3,200LP / Jesse; 4,500LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded and then reshuffled and slid it back into place.

Terry resumed, "I now activate Cyberdark Impact! With this powerful spell card, I can return my 3 Cyberdark monsters back to my deck and special summon one of the best monsters I own!"

As he took the 3 monsters and shuffled the cards back into his deck, a huge dark dragon-like machine appeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Terry then replied, "Meet the mighty Cyberdark Dragon!"

Jesse then replied, "Any dragon duelists nightmare is to battle that thing."

Suddenly, a Luster Dragon #2 appeared and and it hooked up with the larger dark machine (1,000/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

Terry resumed, "Now it gains 100 ATK for each monster in my graveyard!"

The machine began to glow (3,400/1,000 - 4,500/1,000).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh boy."

Terry resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a huge blast of dark energy and one of the Luster Dragons burst into a explosion of black shards.

(Terry: 3,200LP / Jesse: 1,900LP)

Terry laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dragons to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Terry resumed, "Lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went and sliced into the dragon with its arms. It roared in pain before it shattered into pieces.

Terry resumed, "Now, silence his other dragon!"

The machine fired another large blast of dark energy and the other dragon was blown into fragments.

Terry laughed and replied, "I'm about to finish you off! I end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, Morphing Jar appeared (700/600). Both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jesse resumed, "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

3 magic arrows came out of the card and stabbed into the equipped dragon. It shattered into pixels, weaking the machine (4,500/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I now tribute my Morphing Jar for my Kaiser Glider!"

As the jar vanished, the large golden dragon appeared (2,400/2,000).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his machine!"

The dragon fired a blast of gold energy and it slammed into the machine hard. Sparks flew from it before it exploded into debris that flew all over the empty pool.

(Terry: 2,300LP / Jesse: 1,900LP)

Jesse then replied, "Your turn."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack first!"

The dragon fired a blue tornado from its beak and a Grey Wing appeared (1,300/700) before the windy attack blew the dragon to pieces.

(Terry: 1,100LP / Jesse: 1,900LP)

Jesse pointed and the dragon fired a blast of light and the machine was blown to shards as it struck it.

(Terry: 550LP / Jesse: 1,900LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Terry drew a card and he looked at what he drew and he placed it and his current hand back to the top of his deck.

Jesse then replied, "You forfeit the duel?"

Terry nodded and replied, "Yes I do. Nothing in my hand would of helped me at all."

(Terry: 0LP / Jesse: 1,900LP)

Krugemon then replied, "Thats a win for us."

Yusei then replied, "1 down, many to go."

Terry then replied, "I will tell you everything you want to know."

-ooo-  
Cards made be me & others

Drowsing Point / Normal Trap Card

Image: A flowing, moss-covered waterfall.

This card can only be activated if it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect while facedown on your side of the field. Select one Monster Card from your deck and add it to your hand.

_Note: This card was used by T-Bone in Yugioh GX episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Magic Maiden

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/1 Star

FLIP: Both players take 1 Spell Card from their decks and place the selected card on top if it.

-ooo-

Jesse wins one for the team. Next up, Claudia duels Jerome's next top duelist. Can beat him and get closer to beating Jerome? Find out in the next chapter.


	32. Machine Attacker

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 31: Machine Attacker

-ooo-

Few minutes after the duel ended, Terry was telling everything he knew about what was happening.

Jesse then replied, "You quit your normal job to join Jerome?"

Terry nodded and replied, "He pays me double that what I earned as a repairman at the Nuclear Power Plant. Now since I joined Jerome, I quit my job, burned my house down I was living in alone and left for New Domino City to join Master Geckler."

Jesse then replied, "Are you the one that gunned down Dimitri?"

Terry then replied, "Hell no, I hate using a gun. That was done by Tobias, the master sniper and 2nd elite duelist of Master Geckler."

Jesse then replied, "So, what about Ariana?"

Terry sighed and replied, "That girl that Taj beat? It was her choice to join us and forget about your group. We had nothing to do with her joining your side."

Krugemon then replied, "We know, we Know."

Terry then replied, "That crazy girl is about to lose her mind. If wasn't for Jerome giving her a better deck to use, she would be driving us nuts."

Jesse then replied, "One question."

Terry looked at her and replied, "What now?"

Jesse then replied, "What made you decide on a Cyberdark deck? Those monsters are tricky to use."

Terry then replied, "About 2 years ago before I joined Jerome, I had one the most powerful Normal Beatdown decks in the world and then I faced this one guy.."

-ooo-  
(FLASHBACK)

It was the top floor of the largest building in New Domino City: The Kazako tower of Finance. The owner of the building sponsered a dueling tournement and the top prize was $10,000 dollars and a vice-president postion in his company, plus a car as well. Terry entered in order to start a new life. He made through his first 3 matches with no problem and it was now time to face a duelist wielding a dragon-like deck. Terry had 1 Archfiend Soldier (1,900/1,500) in attack mode, 1 Battle Footballer (1,000/2,100) in defense and a Sabersaurus (1,900/1,500) in attack postion with 1 facedown card. His opponet had a facedown monster with no other facedown cards of his own.

(Opponet: 4,300LP / Terry: 3,100LP)

Terry drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mad Dog of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, a large orange dog appeared (1,900/1,500).

Terry resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain! Attack!"

Archfiend Soldier went in and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and he cut the dragon cleanly in two with his sword and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,100).

Terry resumed, "Sabersaurus, attack!"

The dino went and smashed the 2nd dragon to pieces with his large body and then a 3rd one appeared and the Dog let a loud bark that blew the final dragon apart.

(Opponet: 1,900LP / Terry: 3,100LP)

Suddenly a Grey wing appeared (1,300/700).

Terry then replied, "Kyle, most impressive deck. I end my turn now."

Kyle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyberdark Horn!"

As he sat the card down, the evil wasp-looking machine appeared (800/800).

Terry then replied, "Oh, boy."

Suddenly, a Hunter Dragon appeared and hooked up to the machine (800/800 - 2,500/800).

Kyle resumed, "I play double summon for my Cyberdark Keel."

As he sat the card down, the dark machine appeared (800/800) while a 2nd Hunter Dragon hooked up to it (800/800 - 2,500/800).

Kyle resumed, "Lets do it. Cyberdark Horn, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of dark wind and the large dinosaur burst into pixels.

Kyle resumed, "Keel, your turn!"

The machine swung its body and it stabbed into Archfiend Soldier and evil soldier shattered into black shards.

(Kyle: 1,900LP / Terry: 1,600LP)

Kyle smiled and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Terry drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the dragon equipped to Cyberdark keel shattered to pieces (2,500/800 - 800/800).

Terry resumed, "I summon the Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast-warrior appeared (2,000/100).

Terry resumed, "Attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and slashed the large machine with its claws. The small dark machine sparked before it exploded into scrap.

(Kyle: 700LP / Terry: 1,600LP)

Terry smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Kyle drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Micro Ray!"

Suddenly, the machine shrank down to a smaller size (1,000/2,1000 - 1,000/0).

Terry then replied, "No, your Cyberdark Horn has a damn trample ability!"

Kyle smiled and replied, "That is correct, my friend! Cyberdark Horn, end this with Dark Cyberwind!"

The machine fired a blast of dark wind and the Battle Footballer was blown to pieces when the wind struck it.

(Kyle: 700LP / Terry: 0LP)

The owner then replied, "Kyle Tashimoro wins!"

The crowd cheered and Terry quickly slipped away without anyone noticing.

(END OF FLASHBLACK)  
-ooo-

Terry sighed and replied, "Since that day, I sold the cards from my beatdown deck and made my Cyberdark Deck. I wish I made that deck eariler before my Normal Beatdown one. Its much, much stronger then my old crappy one."

Jesse then replied, "So, one bad duel and you give up on your deck? Shame."

Terry then replied, "Heyt, it was my decision! I tried my best to use that deck, but it just couldn't work in my favor. I had 5 other duelists after i lost at the tower and I lost each duel."

Krugemon then replied, "Okay, gives us the damn keycard already!"

Terry then replied, "I Can't tell you were it exactly, but I'll give you a clue."

Krugemon then replied, "We don't have time for your damn game already!"

Terry then replied, "You want to stop my boss or not?"

Krugemon then replied, "Fine. Whats the hint?"

Terry then replied "Its in this room where you can get a cheap something to enjoy after a long swim in this pool."

Jesse then replied, "What the hell?"

Terry tthen replied, "Thats all I can say."

Jesse quickly looked around the room and then she smiled and replied, "I think I know."

She looked at Yusei and replied, "Dad, check that broken soda machine!"

Yusei nodded as he ran to it and put his hand in the old machine and sure enough, he took out a black keycard of somesorts and it said TOBIAS ROOM KEY.

Jesse then replied, "YES!"

Terry then replied, "Well done. But, you still need to beat Ariana & Tobias to get to my boss."

Krugemon hopped down into the pool and replied, "I know."

He took out a pair of handcuffs and he handcuffed Terry behind his back and he replied, "You're under arrest for bank theft & bribery."

Terry then replied, "How do you know about that?"

Krugemon smiled and replied, "After you robbed that bank in Hollywood last year, you bribed a bank cop with $15,000 to keep his mouth shut while you got away with about $500,000 in cash!"

Terry then replied, "Thought you won't leave."

Suddenly, another cop came in and it was Lisa, the one that worked with Krugemon in the lobby and she replied, "What is he?"

Krugemon pointed to Terry and she got down and replied, "Ready to go?"

Terry nodded as they got out of the pool and left the pool area.

Yusei then replied, "Lets go."

They all left the area as well.

-ooo-

Back at the top floor, Jerome was talking with Tobias with Ariana behind them.

Jerome then replied, "Since Terry failed, you're next to duel."

Tobias then repllied, "Please, I make him like a total joke. I smashed his deck with my own without any trouble."

Jerome then replied, "Expect anything from them and don't make any bad decisions!"

Tobias then replied, "Yes, sir."

He left the room as well.

The crimelord looked at Ariana and replied, "If he does fail, you're next to duel them."

Ariana then replied, "Of course, Jerome. I'll be ready for them at any time."

Jerome then replied, "Good. Can you please leave me by myself for a while?"

Ariana nodded as she left the room.

He sighed and replied, "Good duelists are so hard to find these days. I hope Tobias can do what Taj & Terry failed to do."

-ooo-

The entered the room and inside was a broken-down spa. It had alot of excercise machines that were broken down and no good to anyone. The sauna was closed off as well.

Krugemon then replied, "Peachy."

Claudia then replied, "Tobias, where are you?"

Suddenly, the sauna doors opened up and a huge cloud of steam came out and Tobias came in and he replied, "What?"

Claudia then replied, "You're the one that sniped down Dimitri."

Tobias then replied, "Sure am. That guy was no good anyway!"

Krugemon then replied, "Hell to you! He was a decent enough duelist."

Tobias then replied," Maybe so, he was not that much of a guard for Master Geckler."

Claudia then replied, "Enough bad talking him. Lets duel already."

Tobias then replied, "Lets do it."

They both walked into a larger area that had no broken machines in it and Tobias then replied, "This arena fine?"

Claudia then replied, "Good enough for a duel."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Tobias: 8,000LP / Claudia: 8,000LP)

Jesse looked at Krugemon and replied, "Do you have any idea on what kind of deck he uses?"

Krugemon then replied, "Once again, no."

Tobias then replied, "Who shall start?"

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Machina Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a large green robot with a knife for a hand appeared (1,600/1,500).

Tobias resumed, "Thanks to my Machina Soldier, can special summon another Machina monster from my hand and I choose Machina Sniper!"

As he sat the card down, a robot with a sniper rifle appeared (1,800/800).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The machine went in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and with slice of its bladed hand, the angel was blasted into shards and then a 2nd Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Tobias resumed, "Sniper, Attack!"

The machine fired 3 shells and each struck the angel in the chest. He gave out a groan before shattering into shards of light.

(Tobias: 8,000LP / Claudia: 7,600LP)

Suddenly, Vylon Vanguard appeared (1,400/1,000).

Tobias then replied, "Okay. I end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vylon Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the odd machine-like fairy appeared (1,700/1,000).

Claudia opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Luminious Spark!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the broken down spa was covered in light (1,700/1,000 - 2,200/600) - (1,400/1,000 - 1,900/600).

Claudia resumed, "I equip my Vylon Vanguard with Vylon Aura!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow.

Claudia resumed, "Lets do it. Vylon Soldier, attack!"

The fairy began and fired a blast of light that it hit the machine so hard, it made a large hole in its chest and it shattered into pieces.

Claudia resumed, "Vyloon Vanguard, your turn!"

The other fairy a huge blast of light and the soldier was blown to pieces.

(Tobias: 7,300LP / Claudia: 7,600LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Scrap Recycler!"

As he sat the card down, the bucket-like machine appeared (900/1,200).

Tobias resumed, "When its normal summoned, I can send a machine from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a Cyber Valley and discarded it to his graveyard.

Tobias resumed, "Now once per turn, I Can shuffle two 2 Earth machine monsters from my graveyard back into my deck."

He took his Machina Soldier and Machina Sniper and shuffled back into his deck and then he drew a card.

Tobias resumed, "I'll set a card now and that'll end my turn."

As Claudia drew a card, Tobias activated his facedown Threatning Roar, saving his weak robot from battle."

Claudia sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn."

Tobias drew a card.

Claudia quickly replied, "I activate Solar Ray! You now take 600 points of damage for each of my light monsters!"

Suddenly, the two fairies fired two balls of light and both struck the sniper in the chest.

(Tobias: 6,100LP / Claudia: 7,600LP)

Tobias then replied, "Clever move. I Play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Claudia's field spell and equip card were blown off the field (2,200/600 - 1,700/1,000) (1,900/600 - 1,400/1,000).

Claudia then replied, "Since my Vylon Aura was equipped to a monster I own and destroyed, I draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Tobias then replied, "Fine with me. I tribute my Scrap Recycler for my Machine King!"

As the robot vanished, the mighty king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Tobias then replied, "Attack with Jet Punch!"

The machine aimed and it fired its fist and struck the Vylon Vanguard, smashing it to pieces.

(Tobias: 6,100LP / Claudia: 6,600LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Claudia then replied, "I'll switch my Soldier to defense postion and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800) (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Tobias resumed, "I equip my Machine King with Royal Red Cannon!"

Suddenly, a large cannon appeared on its shoulders.

Tobias then replied, "Now, it gains a trampling ability now."

Claudia then replied, "Oh, damn."

Tobias then replied, "Attack!"

The machine fired a blast of red energy from its cannon and it struck the soldier. It began to crack all over before it blew into shards of light.

(Tobias: 6,100LP / Claudia: 5,100LP)

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went in and a 2nd Vylon Vanguard appeared on the card (1,400/1,000) and the machine sliced into the machine-like fairy, blowing it to shards.

Tobias smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card.

Jesse then replied, "Wonder what she drew."

Krugemon then replied, "Hopefully, a powerful monster."

_This is the card that Ariana gave me to use before I left to start my life over. Lucky I stored this card and a couple of others in my pocket before I crashed my runner into that wall. Its a great card for this deck and I use it with pride!,_ Claudia thought to herself as she looked at her newly drawn card.

Tobias then replied, "Are you going to make a move or not?"

Claudia then replied, "Hell ya, I am! I summon Trident Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a bearded warrior with a golden trident for a weapon appeared (1,800/1,200).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Its the card Ariana bought her to use."

Claudia resumed, "When this guy is summoned, I can special summon any level 3 or lower monster from my hand and I choose my Vylon Cube!"

Suddenly, a large cube-like robot of light appeared (800/800).

Claudia resumed, "I tune my monsters together!"

Vylon Cube suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Trident Warrior, which transformed into four white stars As this happened, Claudia opened her arms, closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty creature from the heavens comes forth and destroys its enemies with its intense attacks of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Vylon Sigma!"_

As he sat the card down, the large fairy-like machine with rings on its body appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "She summoned one of her best cards!"

Tobias then replied, "Doesn't look too special of a monster to me."

If you only knew about this synchro, fool. Its gone to help my friend win her duel!, Jesse thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Claudia resumed, "Demolish his Machine King!"

The fairy began to glow..

Tobias smiled and replied, "Go right ahead. my king is better."

Claudia smiled and replied, "Not this time around. I equip him with Axe of Despair from my deck!"

Suddenly, the equip appeared and the fairy began to glow (1,800/1,000 - 2,800/1,000) and the synchro fired a huge blast of light and it struck the large machine and then it burst into a explosion of fiery debris.

(Tobias: 5,700LP / Claudia: 5,100LP)

Claudia smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I activate White Elephant's Gift. I send a non-effect monster to the graveyard to draw 2 cards."

As the many-armed machine vanished, Tobias drew 2 cards.

The sniper resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack again and equip it with Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow red (2,800/1,000 - 3,200/1,000) and the fairy fired a blast of light and a smal machine with rocket launchers on it appeared (1,200/1,800) and the light blew it into a pile of burning scrap metal.

(Tobias: 4,300LP / Claudia: 5,100LP)

Tobias then replied, "When Machina Defender was flipped up, I Can add a specific monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a card and added it to his hand.

Claudia smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I activate Card of Demise."

He drew 5 cards from his deck and replied, "I summon another Machina Soldier!"

As he sat the card down the bladed-arm machine appeared (1,600/1,500) and then a 2nd Sniper appeared (1,800/800).

Tobias resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Machina Defender appeared (1,200/1,800).

Tobias resumed, "I noww summon my Commander Covington!"

As he sat the card down, a soldier-like robot appeared (1,000/800).

Tobias resumed, "I now send all 3 of my machina monsters to the graveyard to summon my most powerful machine!"

As the 3 Machina monsters vanished from the field, a huge machine appeared and it had powerful armor, thick limbs, and a large rifle in its hands. On its back was a unit, out of which reached two mechanical limbs that held two giant missile launchers (4,600/4,100).

Tobias smiled and replied, "Meet the mighty Machina Force!"

Claudia gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Yusei sighed and replied, "Of all the cards I faced and seen, these Machina monsters are quite unique in my opinion. They work like a large army."

Tobias smiled and replied, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Claudia's facedown Vylon Barrier card was blown to pieces.

Tobias resumed, "Much better. I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints, buts its worth it! Demolish his Vylon Sigma!"

Jesse then replied, "This is going to hurt."

The machine fired a barrage of missles and the fairy exploded in a fiery burst of light.

(Tobias: 3,300LP / Claudia: 3,700LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Commander Covington for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the robot soldier vanished, the robotic gator appeared (2,500/1,600).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. I Pay 1,000 lifepoints!"

The huge machine fired another barrage of missles that blasted Claudia's facedown Spirit of the Harp (800/2,000) to pieces.

(Tobias: 2,300LP / Claudia: 3,700LP)

Tobias resumed, "Cyber-Tech Aligator, attack!"

The machine went in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the machine fired a burst of cold air from its mouth that froze the small fairy and then it shattered to pieces.

Claudia drew a card from her deck.

Tobias smiled and replied, "Now to give you some more hurt! I Activate Level Thunder! With this spell card, you take damage equal to the combined levels of my monster times 100!"

Suddenly, Claudia was covered with a intense glow.

(Tobias: 3,300LP / Claudia: 2,200LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I start by activating the spell card Equipment Restoration! With this card, I can take up to 3 equip spells in my deck and then shuffled back into it.

She took her Vylon Aura, Axe of Despair and Big Bang Shot and shuffled them back into her deck.

Claudia resumed, "Also if I returned 3 of them, I get to draw a card."

She drew a card.

Claudia resumed, "Better. I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Vylon Cube appeared (800/800).

Claudia resumed, "Now, I summon another Vylon Cube!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the floating cubes appeared (800/800).

Claudia resumed, "I now special summon my Vylon Beta!"

As he sat the card down, l large metal fairy appeared. It had two glowing metal wings and one large gold ring coming out of its back (2,400/2,000).

Claudia resumed, "If I Control any Vylon monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand!"

Tobias then replied, "Any setback?"

Claudia sighed and replied, "I can't attack or synchro in the same turn it was special summoned in the turn. So, I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tobias then replied, "I'm not going to waste 1,000 lifepoints to destroy your monsters with your facedown card, so I'll end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Both Vylon Cubes suddenly split apart into three white stars apiece, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The threw rings went through Vylon Beta, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...**_Vylon Omega_**!"

As he sat the card down, a larger fairy with two large wings with somesort of golden ring around the front of its body appeared (3,200/1,900).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, that thing looks powerful."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Quite a impressive monster if I don't say so myself."

Claudia then replied, "Now since I used two Vylon Cubes, I can get two equip spell cards from my deck!"

He took the two cards and added both to his hand.

Claudia resumed, "When Vylon Omega is synchro summoned, all normal summoned monsters are destroyed!"

Suddenly, Cybertech Aligator collasped into and shattered into pixels as it struck the ground.

Claudia resumed, "I Now equip your monster with Darkworld Shackles!"

Suddenly, a chain with a large black ball connected to the huge Machina monster (4,600/4,100 - 100/100).

Tobias then replied, "No.."

Claudia smiled and replied, "Yep, this duel is now done! Attack!"

The fairy fired a large beam of light and it struck the machine, blowing a hole right through it. Explosions began all over its armor and before it burst into a explosion of burning metal and debris.

(Tobias: 0LP / Claudia: 2,200LP)

Jesse then replied, "Yea!"

Krugemon nodded and replied, "That Claudia girl is quite a talented duelist."

Tobias sighed and replied, "I admit defeat. You ready for a story and the location of your next keycard?"

The gang nodded to him.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Card of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Image: A green-robed man about to cut a deck of cards in half with a guillotine.

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

_Note: This card was first used by Kaiba in the Yugioh Episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 4)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Level Thunder / Normal Spell Card

Image: Several colored level stars flying through the air.

Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Levels of all face-up monsters you control x 100.

_Note: this card was used by Heitmann in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Lessons Learned". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Vylon Aura / Equip Spell Card

Image: Vylon Soldier holding a shield made of pure energy.

Equip only to a "Vylon" Monster. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, you can negate its destruction by destroying this card. If this card is destroyed while Equipped to a Monster, draw one card from your deck.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Royal Red Cannon / Equip Spell Card

Image: Machine King with a red cannon its shoulders and aiming at a large group of dark fiends.

Equip only to a Machine-type "King" monster. If the monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Equipment Restoration / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two blacksmiths repairing broken swords on a large anvil with large hammers

Select up to 3 Equip Spell Cards in your graveyard and shuffle them back into your deck. If you returned 3 Equip Spell Cards back to your deck, drew 1 card.

Vylon Beta

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

If you control a "Vylon" monster on your side of the field, you can special summon this card. You cannot Synchro summon or enter your battle phase during the turn this card was special summoned with this ability. You can only control 1 "Vylon Beta".

-ooo-

Another elite duelist defeated. Next up, they finally face Ariana to get her back and Jack asks to duel her...with a differnet deck. Can he beat & save his daughter? Find out in the next chapter that will be coming soon.


	33. Dark Crusader

_Note: Welcome back to Shadowrunners._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 33: Dark Crusader

-ooo-

The gang was waiting for his story.

Claudia then replied, "Enough of this crap, tell us what you know!"

Tobias then replied, "Before I joined Gecklers army, I t was in the army as a Major. I was one of the best soliders in the US Army.

Claudia then replied, "What the hell happened?"

Tobias sighed and replied, "We wer all overseas in Afghanistan doing a mission to look for terrorists and things that would threaten the world. One of the highest members of the Al-Shimura group of terrorists offered me about 5 million dollars for a some secrets about our army."

Jesse then replied, "Let me guess, you accepted and got caught?"

Tobias then replied, "Yep. A week after after I was caught, I was stripped of my rank and forced out of the armed forces of america forever."

"Ouch, that smarts.", Jesse simply said.

Tobias then replied, "I know. I bought a gun and was about to commit suicide, but Jerome came to me and he asked me why I was about to kill myself. I told him why and then he told me that If I joined him, I could be a much better person and offer me stuff that was much better then in any service and I accepted and thats my story. I haven't been home since I was sttipped and they don't know about to this day."

Krugemon then replied, "Where is the key?"

Tobias then replied, "it is in the room I first came out of. In a certain are with black round objects."

Jesse sighed and replied, "These hints are getting more lame by the minute."

Suddenly, Krugemon went into the sauna area and he found the key and he replied, "When do we enter this room, thief?

Tobias then replied, "Tomorrow at noon."

Jesse then replied, "Against who?"

Tobias then replied, "Ariana of course."

Jesse looked at Claudia and replied, "Lets get her deck and use it against her."

Tobias then replied, "She will only duel Jack Atlas."

Claudia then replied, "Fine with us."

Suddenly, Krugemon got a pair of handcuffs and he want behind his back and replied, "You're under arrest for the murder of Vladimir Alexasanov and 10 differnt counts of bribery."

Tobias sighed and replied, "I'm not going to escape. I know what I did was bad and wrong, so lets get going to prison already."

They all left the room.

-ooo-

In the top floor of the hotel, Jerome was talking with his final elite duelist."

Jerome then replied, "You ready to duel, Ariana?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Jerome then replied, "Why your father?"

Ariana then replied, "I always wanted to duel him with a different deck and now I'll get my chance to do so."

Jerome nodded and replied, "Good news. You wearing your favorite outfit tomorrow?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Not exactly. You'll have to wait and see tomorrow, sir."

Jerome nodded and replied, "Fair enough."

Ariana then left the room.

Jerome smiled and replied, "This is going to be one intresting duel. I can't wait for it to start."

-ooo-

Back at the Atlas home, Jesse & Claudia were talking to Carly and Jack about what was going on.

Jack sighed and replied, "So to get her back, I have to duel her myself?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yea, thats it."

Claudia then replied, "Do you know how to use her deck, Mr. Atlas?"

Jack then replied, "Not really. I helped her with getting the cards, but thats about it."

Carly then replied, "If you use her deck, maybe it'll help get her back to our side again, honey."

Jack nodded and replied, "Good idea. I'm slipping in my copy of Red Dragon Archfiend to help her see the that."

Claudia then replied, "I have some spare cards that I don't even use in this deck anymore. She can have them for herself."

Jack then replied, "Lets get this deck ready to go."

-ooo-

The next day, the gang was outside of the hotel, waiting for anyone to come. This time, Carly decided to come and hope for her daughters safe return.

Jack then replied, "Since Krugemon arrested everyone except for Jerome and Ariana, we must go in ourselves."

The walked up to the gate and it was locked up tight.

Jesse then replied, "Shit, this damn gate is locked up tight. We don't have a key either."

Jack then replied, "Wait, activate your disk and draw a powerful monster."

Jesse nodded as she activated her disk and she took a Luster Dragon #2 and placed on her deck and the large crystal-like dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "How is this working?"

Jack then replied, "Don't know. Probably enough magical energy in this city for it to happen."

Jesse pointed and replied, "Take this gate down!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of green flames and the large locked gate exploded, leaving nothing except some piles of molten metal and then her dragon vanished.

Jack then replied, "Here we come, Ariana!"

They all ran inside.

-ooo-

Back in his room, Ariana was talking with Jerome. She was wearing a large black coat that was covering her whole body.

Jerome then replied, "Thats what you're wearing to this duel?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Maybe. I have a little suprise for everyone."

Jerome then replied, "Well, go down there and take your father down."

Ariana nodded as she left the room quickly.

Jerome then replied, "lets see if you can beat your dads deck, Ariana."

He then looked puzzled and replied, "Whats with that black coat she's wearing?"

-ooo-

Meanwhile, the gang entered the room and it was a normal room with two beds, a broken TV and more.

Jack then replied, "Ariana, I'm here."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Ariana walked out of the room with her black-steeled duel disk on her arm. She had the last keycard on a chain and it was around her neck like a necklace. The most disturbing part about her was that her eyes with pitch-black in color.

Jesse then replied, "Ariana?"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Yes its me."

Jack then replied, "Please come home, Ari. We all miss you too much."

Ariana then replied, "Not without a duel, dad."

Carly then replied, "Guess we have no choice to duel her."

Ariana then replied, "I have a little suprise for you all."

Jack then replied, "What is it?"

She smiled as she undid the coat and threw it to the ground next to her.

Jack then replied, "What the?"

Jesse then replied, "Its not like her to act this way."

-ooo-

Jerome watched as Ariana quickly took her large coat off.

Jerome smiled and replied, "I always liked that outfit on her. She looks amazing in it."

-ooo-

The gang still was in shock. Without her coat on, she wore a black dress with red streaks on it.

Jesse then replied, "You're a liker of goth clothes now?"

Ariana then replied, "I look good wearing all black, don't I?"

Jesse sighed and replied, "You are not the same this way, girl."

Carly then replied, "Something is not right about her."

She pointed to her daughters eyes and replied, "Her eyes are pitch black."

Jack then replied, "What did Jerome do to you?"

Ariana then replied, "Made me more happy and helped me make a powerful deck as well."

Jack then replied, "So, a duel to return you?"

Ariana then replied, "Thats it. If I win, you hand me and my boss your Red Dragon Archfiend card."

Jack nodded as both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Ariana: 8,000LP / Jack: 8,000LP)

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 facedown card and 1 monster facedown as well."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Typical opening move. I activate Reinforcement of the Army. This lets me add a warrior from my deck to my hand."

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

Ariana resumed, "I now summon Dark Grepher."

As he sat the card down, a dark, evil parody of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jack then replied, "Sheesh."

Ariana then replied, "My wonderful new deck is filled with the best dark counterpart monsters in it. Dark Grepher has a good ability to use. I discard a dark monster from my deck first."

She took a monster card from her deck and slid it into her graveyard.

Ariana resumed, "Now, I get to discard one from my hand."

She took another monster (A monster called Doomsday Horror) and discarded it as well.

Ariana resumed, "Dark Grepher, attack!"

The warrior went and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the warrior drove his sword into the small cherub, blowing it to pieces.

Jack drew a card from his deck.

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy hunter appeared (1,900/1,500).

Ariana then replied, "This is not your deck."

Jack nodded and replied, "Yep. I'm using your deck, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "You're using my pathetic bad one? Good luck to you."

Jack resumed, "Attack her warrior with Divine Arrows!"

The fairy fired a single arrow and it impaled the warrior in the chest and then the dark warrior shattered into pieces.

(Ariana: 7,800LP / Jack: 8,000LP)

Jack resumed, "Your turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Zolga now."

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jack resumed, "Attack!"

Zolga went and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the sand fairy smashed the fiend to pieces.

She took a card and added it to her hand.

Jack resumed, "Huntress, direct attack!"

The fairy aimed at Ariana and fired arrow.

Ariana reusmed, "I remove Necro Gardna from play to block your attack!"

The dark warrior with white hair appeared and blocked the arrow from reaching her and then he vanished.

Jack resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Ariana then replied, "Time to summon one of the most popular dark counterparts in the game and I can do so with only 3 dark monsters in my graveyard."

Jesse groaned and replied, "You don't mean.."

Ariana smiled as one of the most used dark monsters in the game appeared with a roar. Dark Armed Dragon had now appeared (2,800/1,000).

Jack then replied, "Should of known."

Ariana resumed, "I remove my Sangan from play to destroy your Zolga."

As he took the card out of his graveyard and removed it from play, the huge dark fired a barrage of dark knives and they blew the sand fairy to pieces.

Ariana resumed, "Now, I remove another one!"

As she took her Doomsday Horror and removed it from play, and the knives came from the dragon and impaled the fairy archer, blowing her to shards.  
Ariana resumed, "Much better. Attack him directly!"

The dragon fired a barrage of sword and each one struck Jack.

(Ariana: 7,800LP / Jack: 5,200LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "My old crap deck is going to bring you down! I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Dark Armed Dragon, attack!"

The creature fired another barrage of knives and a Agido appeared (1,500/1,300) and the knives blew it to pieces and then a red die appeared.

Jack then replied, "Lets see if I'm lucky."

The die flew into the air and landed on a 4.

Jack nodded and replied, "I guess so."

Suddenly, Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Zolga for my Tethys, Goddess of Light."

As the sand fairy vanished, the beautiful angel with a glowing scepter appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jack resumed, "Since I tributed Zolga, I gain 2,000 lifepoints."

He began to glow.

(Ariana: 7,800LP / Jack: 7,200LP)

I activate my facedown card, Shrink!"

Suddenly, the dark dragon shrank down (2,800/1,000 - 1,400/1,000).

Jack nodded and replied, "Much better. Attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck the large dragon. It roared in pain before it burst into a explosion of black shards.

(Ariana: 6,800LP / Jack: 7,200LP)

Ariana then replied, "Since my level 7 or higher dark monster was destroyed, I can remove it from play to Can special summon my Dark Creation Herald from my deck."

As She took her Dark Armed Dragon and slid it into her graveyard, a wicked-looking fairy wearing a dark robe appeared with a scepter that was pitch black in color. This was the dark counterpart of Herald of Creation (1,800/600).

Ariana resumed, "Since I special summoned him this way, I can add a high-level dark monster from my deck to my hand."

She took a monster from her deck and added it to her hand.

Jack resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense postion and I'll set another card and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I'll reveal my newly drawn card to draw another card."

He turned the card around (and it was a Herald of Orange Light) and then he drew another card.

Jack resumed, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch now."

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Jack resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, attack."

The fairy launched a ball of energy and the dark fairy was blown to shards.

Jack resumed, "Direct attack!"

Tephys fired a blast of light and it struck Ariana.

(Ariana: 4,400LP / Jack: 7,200LP)

Jack then replied, "I hope I can get to you, honey. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Dunamis, attack."

The fairy fired a ball of energy again and a Double Coston appeared on the card (1,700/1,650).

Ariana resumed, "I activate Dark Shield. I have to send a dark monster to my graveyard to activate it."

She took another monster and slid it into her graveyard.

Ariana resumed, "Now my monster can't be destroyed and since It was in defense postion, I don't have to worry about half damage and now I get to draw a card as well."

She drew a card.

Jack sighed and replied, "Tethys, you destroy that monster instead."

Ariana pointed and the fairy fired blast of light and the two ghosts were blown to particles.

Jack resumed, "Fine. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Double Coston appeared (1,700/1,650).

Ariana resumed, "I tribute it to summon my Dark Horus!"

As the ghosts vanished, the large dark version of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 appeared (3,000/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Another dark remake."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure Is. Attack his Dunamis!"

The dragon fired a gout of black flamed and the winged fairy was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Ariana: 4,400LP / Jack: 6,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I activate The Goblin Negotiator."

Suddenly, a goblin in a fancy suit appeared.

Jack resumed, "Here's how he works. Once per turn, I can prevent a monster from being destroyed and if I do, you get to draw."

Ariana then replied, "What the? I never had that card in that deck!"

Claudia then replied, "It was one of the cards I gave you to use, Ariana. I already have a copy of it in my deck. With the current ban list, only one can be used anyway."

Ariana then replied, "Whatever. Since you activated a spell card, I get a dark monster from graveyard of level 4."

Suddenly, Double Coston appeared (1,700/1,650).

Jack resumed, "I'll switch Tethys to defense and I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Hidden Armory. I discard the top card of my deck to a equip spell from my deck to my hand."

He took the top card (Which was a D.D. Dimension Reincarnation Equip spell card) and discarded it and then she drew another card.

Ariana resumed, "I equip Dark Horus with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The dragon began to glow.

Ariana resumed, "I'll switch my Double Coston to defense and I'll attack your fairy!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames and then went in towards the fairy and then Jack pointed to his spell card and a barrier of light blocked the fire and Ariana drew a card.

(Ariana: 4,400LP / Jack: 4,800LP)

Ariana sighed and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Jack drew a card and he turned it around and it was a monster no one heard about and then he drew another card.

Ariana then replied, "Another card from you, Claudia?"

Claudia nodded and replied, "You are right about that."

Jack resumed, " "I'll switch Tethys to attack mode and then I'll summon my Matavo."

As he sat the card down, a large, golden pyramid with a single eye in front, and clawed legs on each angle appeared (1,200/1,500).

Jack resumed, "This is Matavo. When its summoned, I choose a monster and that monster gains 800 ATK until Matavo leaves the field."

Tethys began to glow (2,400/1,800 - 3,200/1,800).

Jack resumed, "Attack her Dark Horus!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of light and it struck the dragon. It roared before it exploded into a cloud of ash & smoke.

(Ariana: 4,200LP / Jack: 4,800LP)

Jack resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension."

She took her Sangan, Doomsday Horror and Necro Gardna and slid them into her graveyard.

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Matavo for my Fairy Golem!"

As the odd fairy vanished, the rocky fairy golem appeared (1,200/2,000).

Jack resumed, "Now, it gains ATK equal to the tributed monster."

The golem began to glow (1,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Jack resumed, "lets do it. Golem, attack!"

the fairy fired a blast of light from its cannon and blew the two ghosts into shards.

Jack resumed, "Tethys, direct attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck Ariana.

(Ariana: 1,800LP / Jack: 4,800LP)

Jack resumed, "I hated to do that, but I had to. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and place 1 facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Fairy Golem, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of of light and it obliterated the facedown Morphing Jar with little trouble.

They both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jack resumed, "End this."

Tetys aimed her scepter.

Ariana resumed, "I remove Necro Gardna again."

The fairy fired a blast of light and the dark warrior appeared and vanished once again.

Jack resumed, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I remove 2 dark monsters from play to special summon my Dark Tricky!"

As she took her Dark Horus and Double Coston and slid them into her RFP slot, a spellcaster with a pitch-black body appeared. Its its head was a floating black and red sphere of somesort (2,000/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "I now summon Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the small dark fiend appeared (1,300/300).

Ariana resumed, "I tune them together now!"

As the tuners fork began to glow, it split into 3 white stars with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Dark Tricky, which transformed into five white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...**_Blue Eyes Dark Dragon_**!"

As she sat the card down, a evil version of Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. Unlikes its light counterpart, Its body was pitch black in color and its head was dark red and it let out a horrible roar (3,000/2,500).

Jack then replied, "Man, thats harsh."

Jesse then replied, "Thats the Dark version of Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Claudia sighed and replied, "This might be harder to bring down."

Ariana then replied, "Sure is. It can attack all of your monsters once! First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the goblin shattered into pixels as the strong struck him.

Ariana resumed, "Attack her fairies with with Dark Destruction Stream!"

The dragon fired a blast of dark energy and both of Jack's fairies were blown to atoms.

(Ariana: 1,800LP / Jack: 3,200LP)

Ariana resumed, "Also, you take 300 damage for each monster destroyed."

(Ariana: 1,800LP / Jack: 2,600LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "My monster is going to win this duel for me. I end my turn now."

Jack drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Jesse then replied, "What the? He could of protected him with a monster!"

Carly then replied, "I know, but why didn't he use any cards or summon anything?"

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Blue Eyes Dark Dragon, end this!"

The dragon opened its mouth.

Jesse then replied, "It can't end like this."

Carly then replied, "Honey no."

The dragon was now ready to launch its attack.

"STOP!", Ariana's voice was heard.

Suddenly, the dragon stopped.

Carly then replied, "What the? She could of won it."

"Guys, look at her!", Claudia said while pointing at her.

They looked at her and her eyes went back to their normal color.

Ariana looked at her dragon and replied, "What is this vile thing? I hate it!"

Jack smiled and replied, "You're back, honey!"

Ariana then replied, "Its feels good. Dad, end this duel for me."

Jack drew a card and replied, "Okay, for you. I remove 2 Light monsters from play to summon my Soul of Purity and Light!"

As he took his Tethys and Fairy Golem and slid them into his slot, the angel appeared (2,000/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "Use her to finish me off, dad."

Jack nodded and replied, "Will do. I tribute my monster for my Eos, Goddess of Dawn!"

as the fairy vanished, Eos appeared with a smile (2,000/1,200).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take my dragon down.'

The fairy fired a blast of light from its body and it struck the dragon dragon, blowing it to gibbets.

Jack resumed, "Eos, end this duel for us."

The fairy nodded as she fired another blast of light and Ariana closed her eyes as the attack struck her.

(Ariana: 0LP / Jack: 2,600LP)

Jack then replied, "There you go."

Ariana ran up to her dad and replied, "Thank you so much, daddy."

Jack smiled and replied, "Glad to have you back."

Ariana looked at what she wore and replied, "This outfit is not me at all. Can we get me some clothes that are me?"

Carly then replied, "Sure will."

They all quickly left the room.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

In his chamber, Jerome turned off the duel with his remote.

He sighed and replied, "Time for me to face them in one last duel."

-ooo-  
The Goblin Negotiator / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A green goblin in a buisness suit with somesort of card in his hand.

Once per turn, you can negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. If you do, your opponent draws 1 card.

_Note: This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode "Blinded by the Light (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Matavo

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

One face-up Monster except "Matavo" gains 800 ATK until this card is removed from the field.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Dark Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: Doom Shaman conjuring a shield around several Dark monsters.

Activate only during the Battle Phase of this turn. Send one DARK monster in your deck to the graveyard. Once during this turn, One DARK monster you control isn't destroyed in battle. Battle Damage you take this turn from battle with the selected monster is reduced by half. At the end of the damage step, draw one card.

_Note: This card was creeated by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Dark Creation Herald

Fairy/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

When a Level 7 or higher DARK monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, you can remove the destroyed monster from play to special summon this card from your deck or hand to your side of the field. If this card was special summoned with this effect, you can add 1 level 7 or higher DARK monster from your deck to your hand.

Dark Tricky

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

You can remove 2 DARK monsters from play to special summon this card from play. When this card is used to Synchro summon a DARK monster, draw 1 card from your deck.

Blue Eyes Dark Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner DARK monsters

This card attack all monsters on your opponets side of the field. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you opponet takes 300 points of damage.

-ooo-

Ariana is back with the good team. In the next chapter, They finally go after Jerome and who will he face? Find out in the next chapter.


	34. Worm Drake

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 34: Worm Drake

-ooo-

Back at her house, Ariana was happily in her pajamas that she loved. She took the dress and buried it and her deck in her backyard.

Jack smiled and replied, "Happy to be home?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure am. Glad to be out of that shitty hotel."

Carly then replied, "The house wasen't the same without you here, Ariana."

Ariana then replied, "I know it was."

Cluadia then replied, "We need someone to go in and take him down once in for all."

Yusei then replied, "I'm going to take him down myself. I want him to pay for everything he has done."

Claudai then replied, "You sure, Yusei?"

Yusei then replied, "Of course. This jerk must be takened down. I don't care what kind of deck he uses, but I want to take him down for all the trouble he's given us. He has to be defeated and I'm going to be the one that does take him out, once in for all."

Jack then replied, "With your deck, he'll be crushed in the duel."

Jesse then replied, "Sooner the better. Krugemon should get a few officers to hide outside of the hotel, just in case he tries anything bad."

Yusei then replied, "Hon, that is a good idea. We need to do that."

Jack then replied, "I would trust that son of a bitch with anything. He did order Tobias to take out Dimitri a few days ago."

Carly then replied, "He just can be trusted."

Akiza then replied, "You're right, Carly. We have to be on out toes and ready for anything."

Yusei then replied, "That is so true."

-ooo-

Later that night at the city park, Anna was dueling Michelle the Elf Duelist. Anna had 2 monsters facedown and no cards facedown and Michelle had a Throughbred Elf (1,800/1,500) and a Wonderbeat Elf (1,700/1,600) and 1 facedown card.

(Michelle: 4,400LP / Anna: 3,200LP)

Michelle drew a card and replied, "Just give up! Wondebeat Elf, demolish her facedown monsters!"

The elf went and a Mezuki appeared (1,700/1,200) and he cleaved the beastly zombie right down the middle with his axes and the two pieces were blasted into pixels. Then the Elf went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and the Elf blasted the fiend to pieces.

Michelle resumed, "Throughbred Elf, attack!"

The elf went and punched Anna in the chest.

(Michelle: 4,400LP / Anna: 1,400LP)

Michelle smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Anna drew a card and replied, "I remove Mezuki from play to special summon my Yuki-Onna."

As she took her Mezuki and placed it in RFP slot, the ghostly women appeared (1,000/0).

Anna resumed, "I now special summon my Karakasa from my graveyard."

Suddenly, the goofy umbrealla appeared with its tongue out (800/0.

Anna resumed, "I now summon my Shutendoji!"

As he sat the card down, the beastly zombie appeared (1,500/800).

Anna resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Yuki-Onna split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Karakasa, who transformed into two white stars and through Shutendoji, who transformed into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mizuchi!"

As she sat the card down, A large dragon made up entirely of water appeared with a large white stone in its forehead (2,800/2,500).

Anna gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Anna resumed, "I play Synchro Booster to give it 1,000 attack points until the end phase."

The dragon began to glow (2,800/2,500 - 3,800/2,500).

Anna resumed, "I now return two removed zombies to activate its ability of allowing me to attack each of your monsters once apiece!"

She took her Mezuki and a Crow Tengu and shuffled both back into her deck.

Anna resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired two blasts of water and both Elfs were blown to shards.

(Michelle: 300LP / Anna: 1,400LP)

Anna then replied, "Your turn now."

Michelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anna drew a card and replied, "This does end now. I activate my zombie's other ability and by removing a zombie from play, your facedown card is blown away!"

As she took her Karakasa and slid it into her RFP slot, the dragon fired a burst of water at the faceodown monster and it was blown to pieces. (The Image of Ancient Elf appeared before vanishing into thin air).

Anna resumed, "Mizuchi, finish her off."

The dragon fired a blast of water that struck Michelle.

(Michelle: 0LP / Anna: 1,400LP)

Anna then replied, "Thats game, girl."

Michelle smiled and replied, "3 wins against in a row. Impressive."

Anna then replied, "It was a fun duel. I gotta get home."

They girls nodded and left the park.

-ooo-

The next day, the gang met at a secret location that Krugemon found for them. They had all the privacy that need there.

Krugemon then replied, "Me and my 2 fellow officers will wait for you and go in when you need us too. That way, Jerome doesn't know we're closing on him."

Yusei then replied, "Good idea. We can't let him know we're doing this."

Jesse then replied, "Lets take that bastard down!"

Claudia then replied, "For all the crap he's put us all through, Lets do it!"

Yusei then replied, "Lets take this asshole down."

Suddenly, another officer came in with a try of coffee and doughnuts on it and he replied, "Lets do it after a quick breakfast."

The gang nodded as they walked up to the tray.

-ooo-

Later on in the hotel, Jerome was waiting for the gang to enter his room.

Jerome then replied, "None of them will beat me in a duel. I have the best deck of my whole team."

Claudia then replied, "YOU!"

Jerome smiled and replied, "Claudia, good to see you again. How are you doing?"

Claudia then replied, "Cut this innocent bullshit, Jerome! We're here to take your ass down!"

Jerome then replied, "Very well."

He looked at Ariana and replied, "You look different, Ariana."

Ariana sighed and replied, "Bite me, Jerome. I did my time with you and I'm through with you FOREVER!"

Jerome then replied, "Whatever you say. You were my best duelist until you were beatened by your old crappy deck."

Ariana then replied, "Its my orginial deck and I'll keep using it for a very, very long time to come."

Jerome then replied, "Okay then."

He walked to a nearby dresser and opened it up and he took a duel disk from it and he slid onto his arm and he replied, "Who's dueling me?"

Yusei then replied, "Me, Geckler!"

Jerome then replied, "You of all people? I accept..on one condition."

Yusei then replied, "What is that?"

Jerome then replied, "If I win, I get your stardust dragon and deck. If you refuse, we won't duel."

Yusei sighed and replied, "My deck and rare card don't mean anything I can't use it to beat you. I accept."

Jerome then replied, "Lets do it then."

Both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jerome: 8,000LP / Yusei: 8,000LP)

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Yusei resumed, "I added some new cards to my deck to make it better then before. Attack his facedown monster with Axe Crush!"

The warrior charged and a creature made of pale gelatin appeared (800/1,500) and with strike of his axe, the worm creature burst into quivering chunks of jelly.

Jerome resumed, "When Worm Hope is destroyed, I can draw a card and then I have to get rid of one as well."

He drew a card and he took a card (Which was a Book of Taiyou) and discarded it.

Jesse then replied, "Worms?"

Jack then replied, "There a group of Light reptile monsters that have lots of Flip effect monster and really strong monsters."

Claudia smiled and replied, "Quite a fitting deck for him. Him being a worm himself."

Jerome looked at her and replied, "Oh, zip it."

Yusei then replied, "I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Worm Hope appeared (500/1,500).

Jerome resumed, "I tribute it for my Worm Erokin."

As the pale worm creature vanished, a large obese creature covered in green slime appeared (2,400/1,200).

Jesse then replied, "That thing is hideous."

Jerome then replied, "Thank you. Attack his Axe Raider!"

The huge worm fired a ball of green slime and it struck the mighty warrior, blowing it to shards.

(Jerome: 8,000LP / Yusei: 7,200LP)

Jerome smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Reincarnation of Hope!"

The card appeared on the field and it was 3 fairies floating around a green light of somesorts.

Yusei then replied, "To first activate it, I must discard two monsters!"

He took his Quiltbolt Hedgehog and his Nitro Synchron and discarded the cards to his graveyard.

Yusei resumed, "I'll get to use the final effect of the card in two turns. So, I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Worm Dimikles!"

As he sat the card down, a wolk-like worm appeared (1,700/1,400).

Jerome resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The wolf-like worm went and a Speed Warrior appeared (900/500) and was blown to pieces when attacked by the sharp tails.

Jerome resumed, "Direct attack!"

The worm fired a ball of green slime.

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card and the slime ball splattered onto the ground.

Jerome then replied, "You got lucky. I end my turn now.'

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Summon Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the adorable but powerful tuner appeared (1,300/500).

Yusei resumed, "I use his ability to get my Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, the small machine-like hedgehog appeared (800/800).

Yusei resumed, "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Quillbolt Hedehog, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

Suddenly, the recycled Synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

Jerome then replied, "Big deal. He's weaker then my Erokin!"

Yusei then replied, "I equip him with Rusted Blade - Last Edge! This gives any warrior 800 extra attack points!"

Suddenly, a rusty sword appeared and he grabbed it (2,300/1,300 - 3,100/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "Oh, yea."

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Junk Warrior, attack that ugly thing with Dynamite Sword Slash!"

The warrior went and sliced the worm right down its front with his sword. It roared and thrashed around before it exploded into a burst of pixels.

(Jerome: 7,300LP / Yusei: 7,200LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also switch my Worm Dimikles to defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Its my 2nd turn now!"

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Yusei resumed, "First, I play Shield Crush!"

The spell appeared and a blast of red came out of it and blew the wolf-like worm to pieces.

Yusei resumed, "Better. I summon my Max Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the wind warrior appeared (1,800/800).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Junk Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went and a large earthworm with small arms and small slits for eyes appeared (300/300) and the synchro warrior cleaved the worm in twain with his sword. The two pieces shattered.

Jerome resumed, "When Worm Apocalypse is flpped up, one spell or trap card is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the spirit of the worm appeared and sprayed some brown slime onto the sword. Junk Warrior dropped it before it fell to the group and melted into sludge.

Yusei then replied, "Doesn't matter Attack!"

The warrior went and in and stabbed the crime lord in the chest with his weapon.

(Jerome: 5,500LP / Yusei: 7,300LP)

Yusei then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I activate Viper's Rebirth! Since I have only reptiles in my graveyard, I can special summon one of them!"

Suddenly, Worm Apoclaypse appeared (300/300).

Jerome resumed, "I tribute it for my Worm Warlord!"

As the small worm vanished, a creature made of two large fists appeared (2,350/1,800).

Jerome then replied, "Lets do it. Warlord, attack!"

The worm went in and punched the Synchro hard, blowing him to pieces and then it went and pummeled the warrior with its fists, blowing Max Warrior to fragments.

(Jerome: 5,500LP / Yusei: 6,750LP)

Jerome smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn." that'll end my turn."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I summon Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the green reptile appeared (1,850/1,000).

Jerome resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (800/1,200) and he slashed the warriors large shield with its claw, blowing a chunk off of it.

Jerome resumed, "Warlord, demolish his warrior and attack Yusei Directly!"

The huge worm went and slammed its first into the rocky warrior, blowing it to pieces and then it went and pummled Yusei.

Jerome: 5,500LP / Yusei: 4,400LP)

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Jerome then replied, "A little bit more and you're going to be beatened! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "Worm Warlord, attack!"

The worm went and a Morphing Jar appeared and the Worm smashed it to pieces with its fists.

They both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jerome then replied, "Attack him again!"

The worm went in..

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The worm roared and then retreated.

Jerome resumed, "I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Since you control two monsters and I don't have any, I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the metal serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Yusei resumed, "I Now summon Nitro Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the cute fire tuner appeared (300/100).

Yusei resumed, "I tune them together!"

Suddenly, Nitro split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Cyber Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the fiery synchro appeared (2,800/1,000).

Jerome then replied, "Great.."

Yusei resumed, "I equip my Synchro with Assault Armor!"

The synchro began to glow (2,800/1,000 - 4,100/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I now send the equip to the graveyard to let it attack twice!"

The equip card vanished and it began to glow (4,100/1,000 - 3,100/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Nitro Warrior, attack Gagagigo!"

The fiery warrior went and slammed its fists into the reptile, blowing it to pieces.

Jerome: 4,350LP / Yusei: 4,400LP)

Yusei resumed, "Now since I sent my equip to the graveyard, it can attack again!"

The fiery synchro warrior went in and punched the creature in the chest. It let out a moan before it exploded into a burst of colored lights.

Jerome: 3,600LP / Yusei: 4,400LP)

Yusei then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I activate Snake Rain!"

He took a Solar Ray trap and discarded and then he took his 4 monster cards from his deck (Which were Worm Noble, Kaiser Seahorse, Worm Tentacles and Worm Ugly) and discarded them to his graveyard.

Jerome resumed, "I'll now set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Justice Bringer, you're up!"

Suddenly, the warrior that brought him victory before appeared (1,700/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "Nitro Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and with one punch, the fiend was blown to pieces.

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Yusei pointed and Justice Bringer went and slashed Jerome with his weapon.

(Jerome: 1,900LP / Yusei: 4,400LP)

Yusei then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I Play Worm Call! With this spell if you have monsters and I'm empty, I can special summon 1 Worm monster from my hand to facedown."

Suddenly, a monster appeared facedown.

Jerome resumed, "I tribute my facedown Worm Barses for my Worm King!"

As the facedown monster vanished, a muscular worm-like creature with 4 large arms and gold skin appeared (2,700/1,100).

Jesse groaned and replied, "This duel keeps getting more and more ugly."

Jerome resumed, "

Jerome resumed, "Next, I activate Graceful Revival!"

Suddenly, Worm Apocalypse appeared (300/300).

Jerome resumed, "Now with my Worms ability is that if I tribute one worm on my field, one of your cards goes boom!"

As the small worm vanished, the huge creature let out a huge roar and the fiery synchro exploded into a fiery blast.

Jerome smiled and replied, "Good. Attack her Justice Bringer!"

The creature let out a loud roar and the warrior exploded into triangles as the attack struck him.

(Jerome: 1,900LP / Yusei: 3,400LP)

Jerome laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, Yusei! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Jerome drew a card and he sighed and replied, "Lucky you I don't have any worm monsters to summon for Worm King's ability again. Attack!"

The dragon let another load roar and a small pink bird with sneakers appeared (300/300) and the small bird let out a scared squeak as the attack did nothing to it.

Jerome growled and replied, "Curse your Sonic Chick! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the favorite tuner of Yusei appeared (1,300/500).

Yusei resumed, "I use his ability for Quilbolt Hedgehog once again!"

Suddenly, Quillbolt appeared again (800/800).

Yusei resumed, "I now play Double Summon for my Speed Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, one of his favorite warriors appeared (900/500).

Jesse smiled and replied, "He has enough monsters!"

Yuseii resumed, "I now tune all of monsters together!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into 2 green virtual rings. The two rings went through Sonc Chick, which transformed into two white star and through Speed Warrior & Qullbolt Hedgehog who both transformed into a total of 4 white stars . As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

As he sat the card, the mighty Dragon of wind appeared with a roar (2,500/2,000).

Yusei resumed, "I now activate Cosmic Flare! My dragon gains 300 ATK!"

The dragon let out a roar (2,500/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Yusei resumed, "If it destroys a monster in battle, you'll take damage equal to half of your monsters ATK! Destroy His Worm King!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the huge worm. It let out out a roar before it exploded into a burst of golden shards.

(Jerome: 450LP / Yusei: 3,400LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the attack blew it to pieces.

They both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Yusei resumed, "Take that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I activate Worm Galaxy Fusion! I can remove up to 6 worm monsters in my graveyard to special summon my best monster!"

He took his Worm Apoclaypse, Worm Barses, Worm Hope, Worm Noble, Worm King and his Worm Warlord and he slid the cards into RFP slot. As he sat the card down, a large moon-like creature appeared.

Jerome then replied, "Meet the mighty **_Worm Zero_**!"

Jesse then replied, "That must be the base of the Worms!"

Akiza then replied, "That has to be right."

Jerome resumed, "For every worm I used to fusion summon it, It gains 500 ATK And I used six!"

The worm let out a roar (3,000/0).

Yusei then replied, "Quite a beast."

Jerome resumed, "I activate one of its abilites! I can send a monster you own to the graveyard!"

Suddenly, the dragon vanished from the field.

Jerome resumed, "Better. Attack directly!"

The worm began to glow and a barrage of fiery, glowing meteors came out of the sky and struck Yusei's side of the field.

(Jerome: 450LP / Yusei: 400LP)

Jerome smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jerome drew a card and replied, "I activate its ability to draw a card!"

He drew a card.

Jerome resumed, "Attack!"

The worm fired another barrage of meteors and a Healing Wave Generator appeared on the card (800/1,600) and was blown into a thousand pieces as the meteors struck it.

Jerome smiled and replied, "You're done next turn! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Junk Synchron appeared (1,300/500).

Yusei resumed, "I now summon my Junk Servant!"

As he sat the card down, a junky warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I tune them together!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into 2 green virtual rings. The two rings went through Junk Servant, which transformed into four white stars As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering anger brings with it a warrior from a fierce god. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Howl, **Junk Berserker**!"_

As he sat the card down, a large titantic creature with red armor, large wings and a large axe appeared (2,700/1,800).

"I never seen this card before.", Jesse said.

Yusei then replied, "This is the rarest junk monster in the game. I activate his ability. I can remove a junk monster from play to decrease the ATK of one monster you control by the removed monsters ATK!"

The huge worm began to glow (3,000/0 - 700/0).

Jerome gulped and replied, "This can't be."

Yusei then replied, "This is for everything you've done, Jerome Geckler! Junk Berserker, attack!"

The warrior flew went and with his large, he cleaved the huge worm-like base right down the middle. Suddenly, explosions happened all over its body and then the titanic creature exploded into millions of fiery shards & embers.

(Jerome: 0LP / Yusei: 400LP)

Yusei then replied, "Its all over for you, Geckler!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Reincation of Hope / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 small fairies flying around a bright green light in space.

Discard 2 Monster cards. During your turn's 2nd Standby Phases after activation, add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand.

_Note: This card was used by Yusei in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time" movie. All creative credit goes to the writers of the movie._

Rusted Blade - Last Edge / Equip Spell Card

Image: A large rusty sharp sword

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

_Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Mizuchi Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/9 Stars

1 Tuner Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monsters

Once per turn, you may select one of the following effects:

- Return two removed from play Zombie-Type monster cards to their owner's decks. During the turn this effect is used, this card may attack each of your opponent's monsters once (This card cannot attack directly during the turn this effect is used). - Remove from play one Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard. You may destroy one face down card on the field.

_Note: this card was created by Lux-Nero and all creative credit goes to him._

Cosmic Flare / Normal Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon launching its trademark attack at a Black Tyranno.

Select 1 "Stardust Dragon" you control. The selected "Stardust Dragon" gains 300 ATK until the end phase of the current turn. If the selected monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponet equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster. You can only activate "Cosmic Flare" once per turn.

Worm Galaxy Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: 6 differnt Worm monsters glowing as a the image of Worm Zero appears in the background

You can only activate this card if you have no other monsters on the field. Remove up to 6 "Worm" monsters from your graveyard from play. Special Summon 1 "Worm Zero" from your Extra deck (This counts as a Fusion Summon).

-ooo-

They finally take down Jerome and next chapter, they finally get him takened care off. Also in the next chapter, the next shadow rider appears. Can Jesse take him down? Find out in "Rite of Spirit", coming soon.


	35. Rite of Spirit

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 35: Rite of Spirit

-ooo-

The whole gang was still in Jerome's lair in the hotel, making sure he didn't escape."

Claudia then replied, "I want my card and money back, you moron!"

He sighed as he went to a nearby closet and he opened it up with a key and inside was a big bag of money and a duel monsters card in a plastic case and he replied, "Here you go."

Claudia walked up to it and took all the money and the card and she slid the card back into her Extra Deck and placed the money into the backpack she brought.

Ariana then replied, "What was wrong with my eye colors?"

Jerome then replied, "A long time ago, some devil came to me and offered me money, cards and so much more as long as I give him as much as I can. When Raj defeated her in a duel, A spirit entered her body and took her over."

Krugemon then replied, "Why'd you kill those two innocent people?"

Jerome then replied, "I killed them before the devil offered me all of this. I was in Hawaii at the time and that Hong Kong buisnessman was loaded with money and alot more. After I killed him, I stole alot of his families money and clothes. After they found his dead body, I left to go to New York for a new life before I can to New Domino City."

Ariana then replied, "Why'd you kill Alton Norelas?"

Jerome then replied, "When I was robbing someone, he and his friends peeked around the corner and saw me and then I chased after him and slit his throat until he fell down dead and then I left."

Ariana then replied, "You are such a fucking moron, Jerome! You don't deserve freedom anymore."

Jerome then replied, "I know. All the money I ever stole as well the cards and stuff I took from people are in my vault. I'll lead you there."

Krugemon walked up to him and he handcuffed him and he replied, "Just in case you try to get away, you bastard."

"I deserved to be handcuffed for everyone I did.", Jerome quickly said.

Claudia then replied, "Lets go then."

-ooo-

About 5 minutes later in the deep basemenet area of the hideout, there were outside of a large grey door that had 5 keycard slots on it.

Jerome sighed and replied, "All the money and cards I've ever stolened is in this vault. I paided my henchmen with the money I stole and got for myself."

Krugemon took 4 keycards out of his pocket and replied, "You have the last one, I presume?"

Jerome nodded as he took a gold & silver keycard from his pocket and replied, "Yep, I do."

"Any special way they have to be inserted to opened this door, Jerome?", Krugemon asked.

Krugemon then replied, "No. We have to slid all 5 cards into the slots."

Jesse nodded as she slid the first keycards into the slot.

"You're next, Geckler.", Krugemon said to the criminal.

He sighed as slid his card into the final slot and then seconds later, the 5 slots vanished and the large door went down into the ground and the gang was in shock as they looked inside of the vault!

Jesse then replied, "Holy..shit."

The vault was filled to the max with rare cards and money.

Ariana looked at Krugemon and replied, "If they're cards we can use in out decks, can we take and use them?"

Krugemon nodded and replied, "Of course we can. The money goes with us and the cards we don't pick are ours."

Jerome then replied, "10 years of collecting cards leads me to this. Damn."

"You stay out of this, Jerome.", Claudia said to him.

They gang ran into the vault while Krugemon stayed with Jerome.

-ooo-

About a hour later, they each now had cards to use. The remaining cards will be in police property until they're sold. The money would be donated to charities all around the world.

Krugemon then replied, "Exactly how much was in this vault, Geckler?"

Jerome then replied, "About 50 million dollars. I've collected for a long time."

Jesse then replied, "We're ready to go now, Krugemon."

The cop nodded and replied, "Lets go."

They all walked away.

-ooo-

The next day, Jerome was in court, on trial for everything he's done. Noone was hired to help him in court."

The judge looked at the jury and replied, "You all reached a verdict?"

The lead member stood up and replied, "Yes we have, your honor. We found Jerome Geckler...guilty on all charges."

The judge looked at him and replied, "For all the crimes you have commited, Jerome Geckler, I now sentence you to 150 years in prison. Officers, escort him to the prison van."

The guards went to his sides and they took him away.

-ooo-

At Jasmines house, Jasmine and Lady Giselle finished watching Jerome's sentencing.

Giselle then replied, "Thats a fair enough sentence for him."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Since he's locked up now, I feel much better then before. I'm glad he'll always be locked up in jail. I hope they watched his cell with a close eye. I wouldn't even trust him locked up tight."

Giselle then replied, "You know that they will."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the abandoned factory, Dr. Weissly, Nell and Zeke were in their main room. They've been wondering where the gang has been the last few days.

Nell then replied, "I heard that rat of a salesman Jerome Geckler has been sentenced to 150 years in prison for his crimes."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "Good thing too. I hated that asshole so much. I'm glad he's been locked away."

Suddenly, Kridley came to the factory.

Zeke then replied, "Yes, sir?"

Kridley then replied, "The next Shadow Riders comes early tomorrow morning."

Nell then replied, "Who is it?"

Kridley then replied, "Abidos the 3rd."

Nell then replied, "Oh, he used that Spirit of the Pharaoh deck against Jaden Yuki."

Zeke then replied, "It wasen't the best deck, but he did hold against Jaden."

Kridley then replied, "Not a problem. He has a new deck with a much more powerful star monster."

Nell then replied, "What is he using?"

Kridley then replied, "Eh, just another group of Egyptian monsters that are powerful in a duel."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Good choice for him. They're powerful monsters to use."

Nell then replied, "Even my deck would lose to that kind of deck."

Zeke then replied, "Who is Abidos dueling?"

Kridley then replied, "Jesse Fudo."

Nell nodded and replied, "Good to luck to him. Her deck is really powerful."

Kridley then replied, "With the extra cards he got from us, he'll have the best deck ever."

He slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Zeke then replied, "I Can't wait to do that trick."

-ooo-

Later that morning at about 4:00 in the morning, Jesse was getting her jogging clothes ready to go. She was only wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light-blue shorts as well.

Jesse then replied, "Time for some jogging in a hour."

_Jesse, come to me in Domino Park,_ a voice said.

Jesse sighed and replied, "You're a Shadow Rider, right?"

_Yes, young lady. Duel me to make me leave you heard., _the voice said as well.

Jesse sighed as she went to her desk and took her duel disk and slid it onto her arm and then she wrote a note for her parents and then left her room.

-ooo-

About 10 minutes later, she biked into the middle of the park and a tall man with egyptian clothing was standing across from the fountain and he had a duel disk covered in jewels.

Jesse then replied, "You the one that wanted to duel me?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes, young lady. I'm Abidos the 3rd, former Shadow Rider under Kagemaru and now a duelist for master Kried."

Jesse then replied, "I read about you. You used that Spirit of the Pharaoh deck."

Abidos then replied, "I know. But Master Kreid gave me a more powerful deck to use for my own. I like this deck better then my old one."

Jesse then replied, "I win and you leave. What if I lose?"

Abidos then replied, "You must serve me and Master Kreid forever."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Okay then. Lets do it."

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Abidos the 3rd: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Abidos drew a card and replied," I'll start. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his facedown card with Cyclone Blast!"

The dragon fired its attack and a tall bald man with a robe appeared (1,200/1,500) and was blasted into pixels when the attack struck him.

(Abidos the 3rd: 7,600LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Abidos resumed, "When Gravekeeper's Recruiter is sent to the graveyard, I can add a weak gravekeeper from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a monster card from his deck and added it to his hand and then he reshuffled and slid it back into his disk and then the dragon knelt.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I activate Allure of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards and took a monster called Gravekeeper's Vassal and slid it into his robe.

Abidos resumed, "I now discard a monster called Gravekeeper's Commandmant to add Necrovalley to it."

He discarded the monster card and he took the field spell and added it to his hand and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I bring us to Necrovalley!"

As he slid the field card into the slot and it closed up, The legendary Necrovalley rose up from the ground.

Abidos resumed, "I now summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior wielding a spear appeared (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/2,000).

Abidos resumed, "Attack her weak dragon!"

The warrior went and he stabbed his weapon into the dragons chest, blowing it to shards.

(Abidos the 3rd: 7,600LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Abidos smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown as well to end my turn."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The spear soldier appeared and a Golem Dragon appeared (200/2,000) and the spellcaster quickly retreated.

Abidos sighed and replied, "Lucky you don't lose a monster or lifepoints. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Golem Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the rocky dragon vanished, the mighty wind dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Abidos then replied, "Good choice of cards, young lady."

Jesse the replied, "I actrivate Mystical Space Typhoon! With this spell card I can destroy any spell or trap on the field."

Abidos then replied, "Not going to happen. I activate Dark Bribe!"

The spell shattered into pieces and She drew a card.

Jesse resumed, "Okay then. Attack his Spear Soldier!"

The dragon fired its green flames and the Gravkeeper shattered into black shards as the attack struck him.

(Abidos the 3rd: 7,200LP / Jesse: 6,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravkeeper's Curse!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the Gravekeepers appeared (800/800 - 1,300/1,300).

Abidos resumed, "When he's summoned, you get knocked for 500 damage!"

Jesse began to glow with a intense, black glow.

(Abidos the 3rd: 7,200LP / Jesse: 5,500LP)

Abidos resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spined Windworm!"

As he sat the card down, the spiked wyrm appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Dragons, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of green flames and the Gravekeeper let out a moan as the flames struck him.

(Abidos: 6,100LP / Jesse: 5,500LP)

As the flames cleared, the Gravkeeper was still standing.

Abidos resumed, "I discard a card called Charm of Shabti to prevent my Gravekeeper from being destroyed this turn."

Jesse resumed, "Fine with me. Spined Windworm, attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of spikes from its tail and it struck the dark spellcaster.

(Abidos The 3rd: 5,500LP / Jesse: 5,500LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Now we're tied. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

As he sat the card down, a dark hooded female with a long sword-like knife appeared (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/2,000).

Abidos resumed, "Assailant, attack!"

The assassin went and and the large dragon knelt and she stabbed her sword into the chest of the large dragon, blowing it to shards.

Abidos resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my Lindworm in attack mode and I'll set a monster facedown to complete my turn."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder!"

As he sat the card down, a gravekeeper with a large red cannon appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,900/1,700).

Abidos resumed, "I tribute my Curse to give you some damage, little girl!"

The rugged spellcaster vanished and the Cannon-wielding Gravekeeeper fired a blast of black energy that struck Jesse.

(Abidos The 3rd: 5,500LP / Jesse: 4,800LP)

Abidos resumed, "Hoped it hurt. Assilant, Attack!"

The assassin went and the dragon knelt and she stabbed her knife into the dragon and it shattered into shards of light.

Abidos resumed, "Cannonholder, attack her facedown monster!"

The warrior fired a huge blast of black energy and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (700/800) (1,400/1,100) before the blast blew it to pieces.

Suddenly, a large boney lizard with a skull for a head appeared (1,500/1,200).

Jesse then replied, "This is my Hardened Armed Dragon!"

Abidos nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute both for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two monsters vanished, the mighty dragon of fire appeared (2,900/2,450).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and the Assilant was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Jesse resumed, "Now your Cannonholder is doomed!"

The huge dragon fired another barrage of flames and the spellcaster and its cannon burst into pieces.

(Abidos The 3rd: 3,600LP / Jesse: 4,800LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Just in case you try to destroy my dragon with card effects, don't bother. Since I used Hardened Armed Dragon to tribute summon my high level monster, it can't be destroyed by card effects. I end my turn now."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another barrage of flames and a Gravekeeper's Spy appeared on the card (1,000/2,000 - 1,500/2,500) and was burned up as the flames struck him.

Abidos resumed, "I get another Spy!"

Suddenly, another one of the Spys appeared (1,000/2,000 - 1,700/2,500).

Jesse then replied, "Fine, I'll take that one down as well!"

The dragon fired another barrage of flames and the 2nd Spy was burned to a cinder and then a 3rd one appeared and knelt (1,000/2,000 - 1,500/2,500).

Jesse resumed, "I end my turn now."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I Activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Jesse resumed, "I tribute my spy for my Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

As the spy vanished, a tall gravekeeper with a decorated robe and a staff as well as a golden helmet appeared (2,000/1,800).

Abidos then replied," He gains 200 ATK for each Gravekeeper in my graveyard, plus the bonus from Necrovalley!"

The spellcaster began to glow (2,000/1,800 - 4,300/1,800).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Abidos then replied, "Time to do this! Visionary, attack!"

The spellcaster chanted somesort of spell and a blast of black energy came out of him and it struck the huge dragon. It let out roar before it exploded in a blast of fire & soot.

(Abidos the 3rd: 3,600LP / Jesse: 3,400LP)

Abidos then replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

As Jesse is about to draw a card, she turned to her right and saw her dad & mom come into the park near her.

Jesse then replied, "Mom, Dad!"

Yusei then replied, "Another Shadowrider duel?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yep. He's Abidos the 3rd. Jaden beat him."

Yusei nodded and replied, "I know about him. He used to use that power Spirit of the Pharaoh Card."

Akiza then replied, "Looks like he has a much different deck then the one he used against Jaden."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll let my Visionary destroy your facedown monster!"

The spellcaster chanted again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the dark chant blasted the jar to pieces. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards a piece (4,300/1,800 - 4,500/1,800).

Abidos then replied, "I discarded a monster called Gravekeepers Descendant to my graveyard."

Jesse nodded and replied," Okay then."

Abidos resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the cannon was blown into dust and his facedown Dark Illusion lifted up and blew to hundreds of pieces.

Jesse resumed, "Better. I activate Forbidden Chalice!"

The spellcaster let out a moan (4,500/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Now I can destroy him easily now."

Jesse resumed, "I summon my Vice Dragon!"

The large purple dragon appeared (2,000/2,400 - 1,000/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute him for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the purple dragon vanished, the large green dragon appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,400/1,800).

Yusei then replied, "Thanks to Forbidden Chalice, all of Visionary's effects are negated so that he can be destroyed."

Jesse then replied, "They sure are. Attack!"

The dragon fired a huge gust from its wings and the tall spellcaster tried to endure it, but he exploded into a burst of black shards seconds after the attack began.

(Abidos the 3rd: 2,200LP / Jesse: 3,400LP)

Jesse then replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Tyrant Dragon, Hardened Armed Dragon, Luster Dragon #2 and both his Masked Dragons and he reshuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Jesse resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The dragon fired another huge gust of wind and a bald Gravekeeper appeared on the card (1,000/1,900) before the wind blew him into shards.

Abidos the 3rd: 700LP / Jesse: 3,400LP)

Jesse gulped and replied, "Not a Gravekeeper's Guard!"

Suddenly, the large dragon vanished and reappeared in his hand.

Jesse then replied, "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I summon the tuner monster Gravekeeper's Apprentice!"

As he sat the card down, a black-skinned man wielding a black wooden staff and wearing a black robe appeared (900/600).

Abidos resumed, "When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Gravekeeper from your my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a Gravekeeper's Spy appeared on the card (1,000/2,000).

Abidos resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Apprentice split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Gravekeeper's Spy, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro summon...Gravekeeper's Elder!"

As he sat the card down, a tall greavekeeper with a sparkly black robe appeared. He had a long staff in his hand and he had a bald head and a white-haired beard as well (2,400/2,300).

Jesse then replied, "Never heard of this card before."

Abidos then replied, "Most duelists haven't heard of it either."

Yusei then replied, "I've seen alot cards, but I've never seen this one before."

Abidos then replied, "This is Gravekeeper's Chiefs father and the true founder of the Gravekeeper clan. He trained him to become a leader of his old clan he brought together."

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Abidos resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster with Ancient Chant!"

The spellcaster began to chant and a Spirit Ryu appeared (1,000/1,000) and was blown into shards as the attack struck the dragon.

Abidos resumed, "I activate his ability. When my Elder destroys a monster in battle, He can attack directly at the cost of half the damage!"

The pointed his staff and he fired a burst of black energy and it struck Jesse in the chest.

(Abidos the 3rd: 700LP / Jesse: 2,200LP)

Abidos smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Abidos drew a card and replied, "I bring back Necrovalley!"

The pyramid valley appeared again (2,400/2,300 - 2,900/2,300).

Abidos resumed, "Better now. Attack!"

the spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared on the card (1,700/1,600) before he was quickly being blown into pixels. and then Abidos pointed and the Elder began to glow and it fired another dark burst and it struck Jesse.

(Abidos the 3rd: 700LP / Jesse: 750LP)

Abidos smiled and replied, "One more attack and I win! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I discard 3 cards to summon my Montage Dragon!"

As she discarded a Tusk Dragon, Prime Material Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon to his graveyard, the large 3-headed masked dragon appeared ?/0 - 5,100/0).

Abidos sighed and replied, "I tried the best I could. End this duel please."

Jesse nodded and replied, "As you wish, Abidos. Montage Dragon, end this duel with Power Collage!"

The spellcaster fired a large blast of energy and the Elder was blown to particles as the attack struck him.

(Abidos the 3rd: 0LP / Jesse: 750LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats game, Abidos."

Abidos smiled and replied, "It sure is. I enjoyed our duel this morning. Sorry if I woke you up too early."

Jesse then replied, "Its okay with me."

Abidos then replied, "Now, I must leave you all. Good luck against rest of the Shadow Riders, my friends."

He slowly vanished and a lone card fell to the ground.

Jesse walked up to the card and it was a Dragon monster. It was a Synchro monster with a famillar name.

Yusei then replied, "Whats that, Jess?"

Jesse then replied, "Somesort of dragon card. Never heard of it."

She walked to Yusei and showed him the card and he replied, "Not even I heard of that card."

Akiza then replied, "After we get some sleep, We'll look the card up."

The happy famiily left towards the parks exit.

-oooooo-  
Cards made be me & others

Gravekeeper's Apprentice

Spellcaster/Tuner/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/3 Stars

When this card is normal summoned, Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper's" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. That monsters effect is negated and it can not be used in a tribute summon. This cards ability is not negated by the effect of "Necrovalley".

Gravekeeper's Elder

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Gravekeeper's" monsters

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, this card can attack again (If this card attacks directly this way, any damage it does is halved). When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and you have "Necrovalley" on the field, you can special summon "Gravekeeper's Chief' From your deck or hand.

-ooo-

Another duel comes to a stunning close. In the next chapter, Ariana gets her fairy deck ready and gets challenged by one odd duelist. Can she beat this oddball of a duelist? Find out in "Swamp Battleguard" that will be coming soon.


	36. Swamp Battleguard

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 36: Swamp Battleguard

-oooo-

Later that morning, Abidos was talking to Kridley and the rest of the dark gang was watching from a distance (They all woke up and got work about 30 minutes after Abidos was defeated."

Kridley then replied, "You failed us, Abidos."

Abidos then replied, "I know. Even with a new deck, I was a failure."

Kridley then replied, "You must be banished for your loss."

"Would you please now let me rest in peace again instead of sealing me like with your first few defeated ones?", Abidos asked with sigh.

Kridley sighed and then replied, "Since you did do better then they did, I'll let you off. Thanks for all of your help."

Abidos nodded as he slowly vanished from sight, dropping his duel disk to the ground. The deck that was in it vanished as well.

"You should of just banished him.", Zeke said with a laugh.

Kridley looked at him and replied, "Oh, quiet. It was my choice and he did do better then my the last few duelists we had. So, he gets to leave with no problem at all."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What happened to his deck?"

Kridley then replied, "The minute he vanished, the deck went back to the card storage area in Kreid's realm. It was better for it to be there then anywhere else."

Nell then replied, "At least he's back to sleep and at peace now."

Kridley then replied, "It'll be a couple of more days before we send the next Shadow Rider out to duel.

Nell then replied, "Who's next?"

Kridley then replied, "Titan."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I know him. He dueled Alexis in the Abandoned Dorm and she managed to beat him with little trouble."

Nell then replied, "He first used that Archfiend Deck against Jaden Yuki and then he used a compleley-different deck against Alexis and he lost both matches.'

Kridley then replied, "We'll give him some new cards to make his deck much better then it was before."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "He won't use any cards unless if they're fiend cards."

Kridley then replied, "I know that, Wiessly. We'll make sure to give him the best cards in the game."

He slowly vanished from sight.

Nell then replied, "I hope they know what the hell they're doing."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "They'll probably give him some of Lumis & Umbra's mask cards. He has a mask too you know"

Nell then replied, "I know that, Weissly."

She slowly vanished as well.

Zeke then replied, "That chick isn't leaving me alone."

He vanished as well.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "With Armstrong and Panik away from me, I can now be here by myself."

-ooo-

Later on that morning, Ariana was talking with Yusei about her early morning duel with the Shadow Rider that she won. They met up at the gazebo that Trina made lunch for them a week ago."

Ariana smiled and replied, "That was a close call win for you, girl."

Jesse nodded and replied, "It sure was. I'm so glad that I won that duel without any trouble at all."

Ariana looked at her deck and replied, "I did a major redo of my deck to make it better and much more fun to use. I think it turned it into the best fairy deck ever."

Jesse then replied, "Good. How many Shadow Riders have we takened down?"

Ariana then replied, "5 we have two more plus the leader to go."

Jesse then replied, "I can't wait to get this over with."

They looked to the side and Saw Claudia walking up to the gazebo and she replied, "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Claudia.", they both said at the same time.

Claudia looked at Jesse and replied, "Congrats on your win this morning, Jesse."

Jesse nodded and replied, "It was a tough one, but I managed to finish him quickly."

Suddenly, they saw Trina & Moriko walking and Trina had a unhappy look on her face.

"Whats with her, Moriko?", Jesse asked.

Moriko sighed and replied, "You've heard of the Bayou Bob Southern Eatin' cafe at the other side of town?"

Ariana then replied, "Yea, what about it?"

Moriko then replied, "We go there last night and Bayou Bob challenged Trina to a duel inside of the cafe and he creamed her."

Triana then replied, "That was a tough duel for to lose."

Ariana then replied, "What is his record so far?"

Moriko then replied, "He's won 19 duels and lost none."

Ariana then replied, "I want to duel him myself with my fairy deck."

Jesse then replied, "I think you have a good chance of doing so, Ariana."

They looked at Moriko then replied, "What does the winner get?"

Moriko then replied, "You win a ticket for a free meal for that night and only 4 people can get the free food."

Ariana then replied, "Good. I want to duel him even more now."

Trina then replied, "He only duels twice a day and he started this challenge 5 days ago."

Ariana then replied, "I'm going to take him down tonight!"

-ooo-  
Later that morning, Peter was dueling on a online chat room against the duelist that Weissly kept losing too. Peter had a Thestalos (2,400/1,000 as well as 1 facedown monster and 1 other card facedown and his opponet had a Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 Burei (2,600/1,900 and 1 card facedown as well. It was Peter's turn. Nell, Dr. Weissly and Zeke were watching from behind him. Peter had plugged his duel disk into the dueling computer and his opponet's image and field were seen on the screen.

(Duelist: 4,000LP / Peter: 2,100LP)

Peter drew a card and replied, "I equip my monarch with Axe of Despair!"

Suddenly, a evil axe appeared in his hand (2,400/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

"Destroy his Shogun!", Peter command.

The monarch went and struck the machine's chest with the axe and it exploded into pieces of fiery, broken metal.

(Duelist: 3,200LP / Peter: 2,100LP)

Peter looked at Dr. Weissly and replied, "I took his synchro down!"

"Good work, but he has other cards that will crush you if you're not careful!"

Peter resumed,"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

The duelists image drew a card and began to speak, activate Eternal Rest."

Peter gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Suddenly, the fiery monarch exploded into a cloud of ash.

The duelist resumed, "Set monster and that'll do it."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

AS he flipped the monster up, Skelengel appeared (900/500) appeared and he drew a card.

Peter resumed, "I tribute my skelengel for my Delg the Dark Monarch!"

as the small fairy vanished, a titan covered in thick, black armor appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Remove your Synchros from play!"

The duelist took both cards and slid them into his RFP slot on his disk and he took the top two cards of his deck (Which were Dark Hole and Dark Bribe) and discarded them as well.

Peter resumed, "I now play Double Summon to tribute my monarch for my Zabog!"

As Delg vanished, The monarch of thunder appeared (2,400/1,000).

Nell then replied, "Clever move."

Suddenly, a fired a blast of lightning and the facedown monster (Which was a Morphing Jar) blew into thousands of pieces.

Peter resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Monarch Energy!"

The card flipped to see Kuraz the Light Monach's spirit flying into a Zaborg."

Peter resumed, "Now, Zaborg gains 1,000 ATK now!"

The monarch began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Attack him direclty and end this duel!"

The monarch fired a huge blast of lightning and it struck the computer and the duelists image.

(Duelist: 0LP / Peter: 2,100LP)

Suddenly, the words YOU WIN flashed on screen and then it powered down.

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "I hate to say this, but you dueled great, Peter."

Peter then replied, "Thanks."

Nell then replied, "Great dueling, Peter."

Peter then replied, "Thank you so much, Nell."

Zeke then replied, "I Guess you did good."

Dr. Weissly looked at him and replied, "You shouldn't talk, you moron. You didn't last 6 turns with him."

Zeke sighed and vanished from sight.

"What a soresport.", Peter simply said.

Dr. Weissly looked at the computer and replied, "I hope I can finally beat you, you bastard."

-ooo-

The Bayou Bob Southern Eatin' Cafe was quite a popular restaurant in New Domino City. 2 years ago, a man named Bayou Bob Bentley came to New Domino City to bring some of the dishes from the United States to New Domino City. If you are lucky enough, you can challenge Bayou Bob himself to a duel and if you win, you get your meal for free and if you lost, you'll have to pay for it yourself. Jesse told her dad about what was going and he called Jack as well and he, Yusei, Jesse and Ariana were outside the Cafe, waiting to get in (Akiza and Carly were having a girls night out).

Ariana then replied, "Lets do it."

They walked up to the nearby server and he smiled and replied, "Can I help you?"

Ariana then replied," I want to challenge Bayou Bob to a duel?"

The server then replied, "Lucky you. You're the 1st one to challenge him today. During the duel, the rest of your party will be served some root beer as well as some chicken wings as well."

Yusei then replied, "That'll be fine."

The server nodded and replied, "Okay then. follow me."

They all walked into the Cafe.

-ooo-

Inside the cafe, it was a good size one. They saw a tall man wearing some blue overalls and wearing a straw hat as well.

The server then replied, "Bayou Bob, here's your next challenger!"

The man looked at them and replied, "Okay. Which one of you folks is going to challenge me?"

Ariana then replied, "I am."

Bayou Bob then replied, "Okay, lets do it."

They all walked into the midde of the cafe and both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece. Everyone inside the cafe was watching them closely.

Bayou Bob smiled and replied, "Ready for this, young lady?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sure am, Bob!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Bayou Bob: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat he card down, a tall reptile with green skin appeared (1,850/1,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster!"

The reptile charged in and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the reptile struck it with its fists, blowing it to shards.

She drew a card.

Bayou Bob resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lion Alligator!"

As he sat the card down, a large alligator with a lion's mane appeared (1,900/200).

Bayou resumed, "While my Lion Alligator remains on the field, it gives all of my reptiles a trampling ability! Attack!"

The gator went in and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card (300/200) before the alligator swallowed the small fairy in one gulp.

(Bayou Bob: 8,000LP / Ariana: 6,300LP)

Ariana the replied, "Since you destroyed my Kuriboh, I don't take anymore damage this turn."

Bayou Bob nodded and replieds, "Okay then. I'll just end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down!"

He discarded a One for One Spell card to his graveyard.

Ariana resumed, "Come Forth Majestic Mech Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "Destroy his Lion Alligator!"

The fairy launched a wave of red energy and the alligator burst into triangles as the attack struck it.

(Bayou Bob: 7,500LP / Ariana: 6,300LP)

Ariana resumed, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gagagigo to defense postion and then I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Absorbing Kid from The Sky!"

As she sat the card down, a young chubby boy with two large angel wings appeared (1,300/1,000).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Kid, attack!"

The fairy flew in and punched the reptile in the chest, blowing Gagagigo into fragments and then kid opened its mouth and inhaled all of the reptile's remains.

(Bayou Bob: 7,500LP / Ariana: 7,500LP)

Ariana pointed and fired a blast of red energy and it struck the cafe owner in the chest.

(Bayou Bob: 5,100LP / Ariana: 7,500LP)

Ariana resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I activate Viper's Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Lion Alligator appeared (1,900/200).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I tribute it for my Spawn Alligator!"

As the gator vanished, a alligator standing on its hind legs appeared with a snarl (2,200/1,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "Spawn Alligator, attack!"

The gator went and slashed the young boy with its claws and the young fairy shattered into shards.

(Bayou Bob: 5,100LP / Ariana: 6,600LP)

Bayou Bob smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards and due to my monsters abiility, Lion Alligator comes right back!"

Suddenly, the yellow-haired alligator appeared (2,200/1,000).

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "You could of destroyed either one of my monsters. I equip my allgator with Reptilianne Rage. Usually the equipped monster becomes a reptile, but since it already is, that doesn't matter. Now it gains 800 ATK!"

The reptile glowed in rage (2,200/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "Lets do it. Spawn Alligator, attack!"

The gator went in and slsashed the fairy with its claw and it exploded into a burst of colored lights.

Bayou Bob resumed, "I could of done more damage by attacking your facedown monster, but I don't mind. Lion Alligator, attack!"

the gator went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the gator crushed the jar with its powerful jaw.

(Bayou Bob: 5,100LP / Ariana: 4,700LP)

Bayou Bob discarded the two cards in his hand and Ariana discarded her final card (Which was a 2nd Skelengel) and then both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Bayou Bob resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Bayou Bob's equip card shattered to pieces (3,000/1,000 - 2,200/1,000) and his two facedown cards flipped up (Which were Spirit Barrier and Mirror Force) lifted up and blew to pieces.

Ariana then replied, "You tried to fool me, didn't you!"

Bayou Bob laughed and replied, "It was a good try, wasen't it?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Good move by Ariana."

Jack then replied, "Hey, she's my daughter. She has a lot fight and spunk as a duelist."

Ariana resumed, "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The fairy hall appeared.

Ariana resumed, "I now special summon my Wingweaver!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful angel appeared (2,750/2,350).

Ariana then replied, "I use this card because its a beautiful fairy of light. I now summon my Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Bayou Bob sighed and replied, "Wow, you've been a great opponet. This girl Trina did a great job and almost won..if I didn't summon my best monster. She did a great job dueling me as much as she could."

Ariana then replied, "Thanks, Bayou Bob. Mudora, attack his Spawn Alligatot!"

The sand fairy went and cleaved the large alligator in twain with his sword. the two pieces shattered.

Ariana resumed, "Wingweaver, destroy his Lion Alligator!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and the yellow-haired gator was blown to atoms.

(Bayou Bob: 3,950LP / Ariana: 4,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I activate One for One!"

He discarded a 2nd Lion Alligator to his graveyard.

"I now bring forth my Reptila Egg!"

As he sat the card down, 3 small eggs appeared (0/0).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I now play Mist Body to protect my eggs."

Suddenly, a layer covered the eggs.

Bayou Bob resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card.

Bayou Bob quickly replied, "I acivate Karma Cut!"

As he discarded a 2nd Reptila Egg to his graveyard, The beauitufl angel began to glow before she vanished..

Ariana sighed and replied, "Darn it. I pass this turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I'll pass."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I activate my Reptila Egg's ability! Since it was on the field for two of your turns, I can tribute it to summon 3 Baby Reptile monsters from my deck!"

As the eggs hatched, 3 small baby alligators appeared (100/100 x3).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I now tribute all 3 of them for my Megagator!"

As the 3 cute gators vanished into particles, A large alligator appeared. It had green scaley skin, a jaw filled with large, sharp teeth and and each of its legs had sharp claws as well (2,900/2,900).

Bayou Bob resumed, "My Megagator gains 100 ATK for each monster i used to tribute summon it!"

The gator let out a roar (2,900/2,400 - 3,200/2,900).

Bayou Bob then replied, "This is the card that I beat your friend with. I Have a better card, but I never had to summon in that duel. I equip Megagator with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The gator let out a roar.

Bayou Bob resumed, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge gator went in and Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and the gator went in and swallowed the fairy in one quick gulp (2,500/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

(Bayou Bob: 3,950LP / Ariana: 2,600LP)

Bayou Bob smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll leave my Mudora in attack mode and that'll do it for me."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the fairy hall was reduced to rubble.

Bayou Bob resumed, "Better. Attack her Mudora!"

The gator let out a loud roar and Mudora exploded into a burst of sand.

(Bayou Bob: 3,950LP / Ariana: 2,100LP)

Bayou Bob then replied," Thats that. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Card Shinato's Ark!"

Suddenly, a large ark appeared in mid-air.

Ariana resumed, "I tribute my Splendid Venus to do so!"

As the mighty fairy appeared and vanished into the ark, the mighty Shinato, King of Higher Planes appeared (3,300/3,000).

Bayou Bob nodded and replied, "Great card, young lady."

Jack then replied, "Thats my girl."

Jesse then replied, "She's summoned a decent monster."

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Shinato, attack with Divine Ring!"

Suddenly, a large golden ring appeared above his head and the fairy ruler shot it and struck the gator, blowing the large reptile into shards of light.

(Bayou Bob: 950LP / Ariana: 2,100LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll also set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "Shinato, attack!"

The fairy another ring of light and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) was cut cleanly in half when the large ring of light struck it.

(Bayou Bob: 250LP / Ariana: 2,100LP)

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Ariana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Metal Reflect Slime!"

As the card flipped, a blob of silver slime appeared (0/3,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I summon my Gator Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a small alligator with a small shield and a sword appeared (800/800).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Spawn Alligator appeared with a roar (2,200/1,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I tune them together now!"

Suddenly, Gator Soldier split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Spawn Alligator, which transformed into five white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Alligator's Dragonsword!"

As he sat the card down, Joey Wheeler's famous Alligator's Sword appeared...but it now had finer armor and a better sword (?/?).

Bayou Bob resumed, "My mighty synchro gains ATK equal to the level of the highest leveled monster on the field times 400, other then himself that is."

The gator began to glow (?/? - 4,000/4,000).

Ariana then replied, "Oh, man."

Bayou Bob then replied, "Time to battle. Allgator's Dragonsword, attack!"

The reptile warrior went and stabbed his sword into the large fairy's chest. Shinato groaned before he exploded into a blast of light.

(Bayou Bob: 250LP / Ariana: 1,400LP)

Bayou Bob laughed and replied, "This duel is going to end soon! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Twister!"

A small tornado began and the trap monster burst into globs of silver slime.

Ariana then replied, "Good riddance. I summon Winged Kuriboh!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and the gators ATK changed as well (4,000/4,000 - 700/700).

Ariana resumed, "Figured it would happen. I activate Berserker Crush! I remove a monster and my little fairy turns into a powerhouse!"

As she took her Shinato and slid it into her the card, the small fairy began to glow with light (300/200 - 3,600/2000.

Bayou Bob sighed and replied, "I tried my best and it wasen't good enough. Go for it, Ariana."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. Attack his Alligator's Dragonsword!"

The falry flew in and punched the reptile warrior in the chest, blowing it to pieces.

(Bayou Bob: 0LP / Ariana: 900LP)

The crowd cheered as Ariana's Winged Kuriboh vanished.

Bayou Bob then replied, "Okay, when do want the free dinner you won?"

Ariana then replied, "Tonight, Bayou Bob."

He nodded and replied, "Okay, let me get everything ready then."

-ooo-  
Alligator Baby

Reptile/Water/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

"A newborn alligator. This cute little gator likes to make friends with other baby alligators."

Reptia Egg

Reptile/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card has been face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns, you can Tribute it to Special Summon 3 "Baby" Reptile-Type monsters from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

_Note: These 2 cards were used by Jim in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Alligator's Dragonsword

Reptile/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

The ATK and DEF of this card is both equal to 400x the Level of the face-up Monster on the field with the highest Level, other than "Alligator's Dragonsword".

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Monarch Energy / Normal Trap Card

Image: the spirit of Kuraz the Light Monarch going into a Zaborg the Thunder Monarch.

You can only activate if you used a "Monarch" monster to tribute summon a monster. The newely summoned monster card gains 1,000 ATK until the end phase of the current turn.

Megagator

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

This card gains 100 ATK for each monster used to tribute summon this card. You can use 2 or more monsters to tribute summon this card.

Alligator Soldier

Reptile/Tuner/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

"A alligator that can stand on its hind legs and attack using a sword."

-ooo-

Ariana won her first duel with her much better fairy deck. In the next chapter, Jasmine demands a rematch with Percy the fire explosion duelist and he accepts. Can she beat him in a ground duel this time around? Find out in "Robotic Knight", coming soon.


	37. Robotic Knight

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 37: Robotic Knight

-ooo-

The gang was in a private dining room, waiting for Bayou Bob and the servers to serve them their free meal.

Ariana sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel for me to win. I did as much as I can and I managed to win it."

Jack then replied, "Since you added some new cards, You're deck is much better then before, Ariana."

Yusei then replied, "That was a great duel to watch."

Jesse then replied, "Bob had a great deck as well."

Yusei then replied, "What a intresting deck he used against her. Only using Alligator-themed cards to duel with it."

Jack then replied, "That Alligator's Dragonsword card is one powerful synchro. If used right, it can be a very powerful card in any extra deck."

Yusei then replied, "That was a neat combo with Metal Reflect Slime."

Suddenly, two waiters came in with Bayou Bob behind him. He took a plate from the tray and replied, "Level 3 Voodoo Gumbo?"

he placed the large bowl infron of Jack.

"Double Shrimp po'boys."

He placed the plate infront of Ariana.

"Prime Rib with dirty rice."

He placed the plate infront of Yusei.

"Last but not least, Lobster & Shrimp Paella with a side of 3 biscuits."

He placed the plate infront of Jesse.

Bayou Bob resumed, "If you want dessert, Let me know when you're done with your meals. Enjoy."

He and the waiters left the room.

Jack took a bite of the gumbo and he replied, "Ahh, just the right amount of Cayenne."

Yusei then replied, "You like spicy food, Jack?"

Jack then replied, "Sure do, Yusei. I enjoyed it for a long time now. Next week, I'm going to beat that Chocotastic challenge. See if I can take the heat."

Ariana then replied, "Good luck with that, dad."

-ooo-

That night in the hideout, Zeke and Nell were talking with one another. Dr. Weissly was looking over the data like Kridley wanted him to do.

Zeke then replied, "I had a crush on you since I met you, Nell. You're one fine lady."

Nell sighed and replied, "Get a life, Zeke. I'm way out of your league."

Zeke then replied, "Let me prove that I Can be a good guy for you!"

Nell then replied, "Fine. We have one duel and if I win, you leave me alone until I'm ready to duel you again and if you win, I'll go on a date with you."

Zeke then replied, "Deal."

He slowly vanished.

Dr. Weissly walked towards Nell and replied, "Why'd you agree to that?"

Nell sighed and replied, "So he would shut the hell up! I'm tired of him complaining about wanting a girl."

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "Me too. But you didn't need to go that far, Nell."

Nell then replied, "I had to do something. He has a good deck, but it would never beat mine."

"Lets hope so, Nell.", Dr. Weissly said.

-ooo-

about 20 minutes after getting their food, the finally finished them."

Ariana sighed and replied, "What a excellent meal."

Jack then replied, "That was great gumbo Just right enough of spice and meat to make it really good."

Suddenly, Bayou Bob came in, holding onto a black case with a card inside and he replied, "For winning the duel, you can also have this card."

He handed Ariana the case and she looked at the card and replied, "She's a powerful synchro!"

Bayou Bob then replied, "I knew you would be the perfect duelist to use her. I would of given it to Trina if she would of beatened me in a duel."

He sighed and replied, "My daughter would of loved to use this card..if she didn't leave to go somewhere else."

Yusei then replied, "Who's your daughter, Bob?"

Bob then replied, "Claudia."

The gang looked shocked as they heard that.

"What is it?", A curious Bayou Bob asked.

Yusei then replied, "Claudia is still alive, Bob. We helped her get her money back from that criminal Jerome Geckler."

Bob then relied, "Wow. I miss her so much right now."

She looked at Ariana and replied, "Can you help me get her to see me again?"

Jack then replied, "Since you made us this delicious dinner, we'll help you get your daughter back, Bob."

Bob then replied, "Good, thank you so much."

-ooo-

That following night at Jasmine's house, Jasmine was going over her deck one last for a rematch with Percy.

She smiled and replied, "I have the best deck ever now! His Fire Explosion deck means nothing right now! I'm going to crush him!"

He looked a picture of his parents when Alton was still alive. She sighed and replied, "This is for you, dad. You had the best machine deck in the game and I Promise I will make you forever proud of me, dad. I miss you so much right now. I will never give up on myself and my deck. I have the best deck ever."

She gathered her deck up and placed it one stack and went to bed.

-ooo-

The next day outside of Bayou Bob's cafe, The gang was with Claudia waiting for Bob to come.

Claudia then replied, "This is my birth father?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "It sure is."

Suddenly, they saw Bob walking and Claudia gasped and replied, "Daddy?"

Bayou Bob smiled and replied, "Claudia, its really you."

She ran to and tears of joy start to come out of both of their eyes.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Its good to have the family back to normal again."

Jack then replied, "I know, they wanted to see each other for a long time now and now they finally meet."

Claudia then replied, "I Miss you so much, daddy."

Bob smiled and replied, "Me too, Claudia. Me Too."

Suddenly, a tall female that was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt came out of the cafe and she replied, "Claudia, its you!"

Claudia then replied, "Mom, Its you!"

She smiled to her daughter as they hugged as well.

Jack then replied, "Didn't know Bob had a wife."

Jesse then replied, "It stumped me too, Jack."

Bayou Bob looked at the gang and replied, "I thank you all so much for bringing our daughter back to us. I thank you so much."

Jesse smiled and replied, "It was a pleasure, Bob."

The women then replied, "I'm Suzanne Felton, Co-Owner of this cafe and Claudia's mother."

Bayou Bob then replied, "We're from New Orleans, but we moved here to start a new life with this beautiful cafe."

Claudia then replied, "It was hard for me, but I wanted to where my parents dreamed of going."

Suddenly, Moriko ran towards them and replied, "Jasmine is dueling now!"

Claudia then replied, "Who's dueling?"

Moriko then replied, "Percy and Jasmine."

Jesse then replied, "They waited to duel for a long time now, and now its going to happen."

Claudia then replied, "I'm going to stay here with my folks."

Jesse then replied, "Okay then."

They rest of the gang ran off.

Bayou Bob then replied, "You have some great friends."

Claudia nodded and replied, "I Sure do, daddy. I Sure do."

-ooo-

The gang arrived just in time to see the two duelists get ready to duel.

Jasmine then replied, "I'm going to take you down!"

Percy then replied, "Please, I've beatened you 5 times already. What makes you think you can finally beat me?"

Jasmine then replied, "I have a much better deck now. I can beat your deck now!"

He sighed and replied, "Then, lets duel already."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Percy drew a card and replied, "Since I hold a perfect 5 win record, I'll start. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jasmine resumed, "Demolish his facedown monster!"

The machine went in and a large robotic dog appeared on the card (0/1,600) and before the bladed arm of the machine sliced it in two. The pieces collapsed into piles of ash.

Percy resumed, "When Vanguard gets destroyed, you get 800 points of damage."

Suddenly, Jasmine was covered with a intense, fiery glow.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 7,200LP)

Jasmine groaned and replied, "Ow. I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul of Fire! You get to draw a card, but know I get to remove a fire monster from play and you take damage equal to half of its ATK!"

As Jasmine drew a card, He took a copy of Flamvell Devil and removed it from play and then a blast of flames covered her.

(Percy: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 6,100LP)

Percy resumed," I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Mechanicalchaser for my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As the many-armed machine vanished, the large robot-like beast appeared with a roar (2,000/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "She uses Ancient Gear Monsters now?"

Jasmine then replied, "I added some to my deck last night. Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine hopped into mid-air and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) before the ancient beast blew it to pieces.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "You don't get to summon anything now! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 Fire monster play to summon my Inferno!"

As he took his UFO turtle and slid it it into his RFP slot, the blue-eyed bonfire appeared (1,100/1,900).

Jasmine quickly replied, "I activate Synchro Denial! Until the end phase of my next turn, neither of us can Synchro Summon!"

Percy then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now I guess."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the ancient knight appeared (1,800/500).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!'

The beast lept into the air and the Pyro exploded into a cloud of ash as it was struck by the machines body.

Jasmine resumed, "Direct attack!"

The knight went in and stabbed Percy in the chest with its lance.

(Percy: 6,200LP / Jasmine: 6,100LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Bonfire. I Can now search my deck for a level 4 or lower fire monster."

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Percy resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "Beast, attack!"

The machine lept into the air again and a Charcoal inpachi appeared on the card (100/2,100) before the machine ran into it.

(Percy: 6,200LP / Jasmine: 6,000LP)

Jasmine then replied "Damn it! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Inpachi for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the inpachi vanished, the fire monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Percy resumed, "I target your far right card!"

The monarch fired a fireball and Jasmine turned it around and it was a spell card called Ancient Gear Workshop and the card burst into ashes.

Percy sighed and replied, "Okay then. Attack her Knight!"

The monarch fired a barrage of flames and the the knight was reduced to a pile of slag.

(Percy: 6,200LP / Jasmine: 5,400LP)

Percy then replied, "Give it up, Jasmine. You just can beat me! I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I won't give up on beating you! I'll set a monster and now activate Limitor Removal!"

The machine let out a metallic howl (2,000/2,000 - 4,000/2,000).

"Destroy his Thestalos!", Jasmine quickly commanded.

The machine went and rammed its body into the monarch and it burst into fiery pieces.

(Percy: 4,600LP / Jasmine: 5,400LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown as well as 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ancient Gear Beast began to spark before it burst into pixels.

Percy drew a card and replied, "You're not that bad of a duelist, Jasmine. I summon my Flame Ruler!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery man appeared (1,500/1,600).

Percy resumed, "I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Flame Ruler for my Inferno Flame Emperor!"

As the fiery man vanished, the fiendish centaur-like creature appeared (2,700/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I remove 2 fire monsters to destroy your facedown monsters!"

As he took his Thestalos and his Flame Ruler and slid them into his RFP slot, The creature fired a blast of flames and both of her facedown monsters (Which were Mirror Force and Cyber Repairer) were reduced to ashes in seconds.

Jasmine resumed, "I now activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took the 3 removed fire monsters and slid them back into his graveyard.

Percy resumed, "I now play Hidden Armory!"

He took the top card of his deck (which was a Litlle Chimera) and added a equip spell from my deck to my hand."

Percy resumed, "I equip my Emperor with Fire Striker!"

The Emperor began to glow (2,700/1,600 - 3,000/1,600).

Percy resumed, "This equip gives a fire monster 300 ATK and a trampling ability. Attack her facedown monster on the left!"

The huge Pyro fired a blast of hot flames and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the flames reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes.

(Percy: 4,600LP / Jasmine: 3,000LP)

Both duelists discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Percy resumed, "This used to a be Fire explosion burn deck, but I redid it and made it a decent fire deck instead. I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Ancient Gear Beast, Morphing Jar, Mechanicalchaser, Ancient Gear Knight and a Ancient Gear Soldier (She discarded it with Morphing Jar) and she shuflfed the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jasmine resumed, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Trojan Horse appeared (1,500/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I tribute my horse for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the wooden horse vanished, the huge golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Thats a powerful monster."

Jack then replied, "She's summoned a decent monster."

Jasmine resumed, "To continue my turn, I activate Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the huge centaur Pyro vanished and was replaced by a facedown monster card and then the equipped shattered to pieces.

Jasmine resumed, "Destroy her facedown Inferno Flame Emperor with Mechanized Melee!"

The golem swung his fist and it struck the facedown card and Inferno Flame Emperor appeared on the card before it exploded into a blast of flames & smoke.

(Percy: 3,300LP / Jasmine: 3,000LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Inferno Flame Emperor, Thestalos, Vanguard, Inferno and a Little Chimera and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Percy resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster with my Ancient Gear Golems's Mechanized Melee attack!"

The machine swung its large fist and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and the large first smashed the fiery machine to pieces.

(Percy: 1,500LP / Jasmine: 3,000LP)

Suddenly, Hiita the Fire Charmer appeared (500/1,500).

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Counselor Lily!"

As he sat the card down, the older form of Injection Fairy Lily appeared (400/1,500).

Percy resumed, "I now tune them together."

Counselor Lily immediately split apart into three small white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Hiita the Fire Charmer, who transformed into three small white stars. As this happened, Percy immediately closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Born within a volcano crater, a powerful creature of fire comes out with his fiery energy to burn his enemies into a crisp! Synchro Summon! Burn it up...Flamvell Urquizas!"_

Suddenly, the volcanic warrior appeared (2,100/200).

Percy resumed, "Since I used Counselor Lily in a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 lifepoints to give my new synchro 1,000 ATK until the end phase of my current turn!"

The synchro began to glow (2,100/200 - 3,100/200).

Percy resumed, "Now, Destroy his Ancient Gear Golem with Volcanic Punch!"

The pyro warrior went and punched the huge machine in the chest, melting a hole right threw its chest. Seconds later, the golem collapsed to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces.

(Percy: 1,000LP / Jasmine: 2,900LP)

Percy then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Flamvell Urquiza's stats changed (2,100/200 - 2,400/200).

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "Flamvell Urquizas, attack!"

The volcanic warrior went in and a man that was half human and half machine appeared on the card (300/300) and the human let out a moan as the flames from the fist of the Synchro melted him down.

(Percy: 1,000LP / Jasmine: 1,800LP)

Jasmine groaned and replied, "When Mechanized Marauder is destroyed, I can special summon a monster a machine from my deck equal to the damage I took."

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

The volcanic warriors first began to glow (2,400/200 - 2,700/200).

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the weaker prototype of Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I activate Photon Generator Unit."

As the two machines vanished, the upgraded machine appeared (2,400/1,800).

Jasmine resumed, "Destroy his Flamvell Urquizas.'

The machine fired a blast of blue lasers and the fiery Synchro was blown to particles.

Percy sighed and replied, "You won this time, Jasmine. End it."

Jasmine then replied, "Cyber Laser Dragon, end this with Blue Lightning Blast."

The machine fired a blast of lightning and it struck Percy.

(Percy: 0LP / Jasmine: 1,800LP)

Percy then replied, "Good win."

Suddenly, a huge blast of light happened and everyone quickly closed their eyes and then opened them again and Percy was no where in sight.

"Now, where'd he go?", Jesse asked.

Yusei then replied, "That is wierd."

-ooo-  
Bonfire / Normal Spell Card

Image: A burning torch

Add 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your Deck to your hand.

_Note: this card was used by Ms. Fontaine in the Yugioh GX episode "School Ghoul Duels." All creative credit goes to writers of that episode._

Vanguard

Pyro/Fire/EffectAttack/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, deal 800 Damage to your opponent.

_Note: This card was used by Greiger in the Yugioh 5D's manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Mechanized Marauder

Warrior/Dark/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may discard one card from your hand and Special Summon one Machine monster from your deck with equal or less ATK than the monster that destroyed this card in face up ATK mode.

_Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Synchro Denial / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge wall of black energy a blocking Red Dragon Archfiend from entering the Sanctuary of the Sky.

Until the end phase of your next turn, your opponet cannot Synchro Summon.

Fire Striker / Equip Spell Card

Image: Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys with a small orange cannon firing a blast of flames from the cannon and its mouth at a unknown foe.

This card can only be equipped to a FIRE monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

-ooo-

Jasmine finally gets a win against Percy and then he vanished. Where'd he go? We'll answer that question later. In the next chapter, Dimitri's daughter asks Jesse for a duel. Can Jesse beat her? Find out in "Rockstone Warrior" and it'll be coming soon.


	38. Rockstone Warrior

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 38: Rockstone Warrior

-ooo-

Meanwhile at about 10:00 at night at the tallest building in New Domino City, Percy was looking over his deck.

Percy then replied, "After 38 duels, I get my first loss with his deck."

He looked down at the city and he sighed and replied, "I wish I can tell you all my secrets, but you are all not ready to hear it. When those 3 special Synchros are finally summoned, my true path will be revealed to the three heroes."

He looked at his deck and replied, "This is just my fire deck. My real deck is much better and more powerful. With the cards in my deck, I can be the best duelist in the world. But, I just can't right now."

He sighed and replied, "I hope that the gang can beat the remaining Shadow Rider duelists and takedown the Shadowrunners once in for all before this beautiful city goes to hell."

He slowly vanished from the roof.

-ooo-

Later that night, Jesse and Yusei were talking about Percy. Akiza went to bed about 2 hours earlier.

Yusei then replied, "That was a odd ending to a duel."

Jesse then replied, "He just slowly vanished and that was it."

Yusei then replied, "Its wierd, but at least Jasmine finally got a win against her."

Jesse then replied, "Thats true, dad."

Yusei looked at his watch and replied, "Its midnght. Lets get to bed, Jesse."

She nodded as they both headed upstairs.

-ooo-

That night in the demon realm, Kreid was in his chamber alone.

He groaned and replied, "Only two riders left. I have to make sure those fools are making their decks better then before."

He looked at the window of his dark-walled office and replied, "We need to capture that light guardian. Once he's finally beat in a duel, I can finally leave this hellhole of a realm."

Suddenly, a demon with black skin and red fur came in. He had a duel disk on his arm.

Kreid sighed and replied, "What do you want, Akatar?"

Akatar then replied, "Return my brother, Kreid!"

He nodded and he began to chant and replied, "Return the banished demon to this realm."

Suddenly, Okatar and he replied, "Why'd you return me, Kreid?"

Kreid then replied, "If we want to capture that damn light guardian, we'll need all the help we can to make sure we can protect our realm."

Okatar then replied, "Fair enough."

Kreid then replied, "Get your decks ready to go so that we have good duelists."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the office and replied, "Master."

Kreid then replied, "What is it, Kridley?"

Kreid then replied, "Can we got some more money for the group?"

Kreid nodded as he gave him 10 cash cards and the demon leader then replied, "Each card has 10 million dollars on it. Use them wisely."

He nodded and replied, "We'll make sure to keep on eye out for that guardian."

Kreid then replied, "Okay. That next Rider should be there in 3 of the human world days, Kridley."

Kridley nodded as he slowly vanished.

Kreid then replied, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

-ooo-

The next morning at a small black house about 2 miles from the Fudo Household, Dimitri's daughter Tatyana was going over her deck.

She then replied, "Glad I sold those awful Infernal Golem synchro cards. My real synchro monsters are much better then those things. I hope this deck is good enough to take Jesse's down."

She gather her deck up and she replied, "I hope officer Krugemon can help me find her so I can finally duel her myself."

She looked at a picture of her dad and she sighed sadly and replied, "Dad, I miss you so much right now. I wish you never used them horrible synchros that Geckler gave you. The synchros you did have were much better then those horrible fiends."

She slid her deck into her disk and she got up and left the house.

-ooo-

Later on that day at a Mcdonalds, the gang met up with Moriko & Trina for a little fun. Each of them wore a duel disk with their deck in it on their arm.

Moriko then replied, "Good to see that Claudia found her parents again."

Jesse then replied, "It was a good moment for the family."

Ariana then replied, "Bayou Bob had a intresting Alligator deck of his own. He used it great and it was fun to battle it too."

Trina sighed and replied, "I wish I would of beatened him. His Megagator crushed my Master Hyperion with little trouble. I tried to defend during my next turn with a facedown monster, but he equipped his gator with Big Bang Shot and he smashed my facedown Mystic Shine Ball to pieces, winning the duel for him."

Moriko looked at him and replied, "You dueled good and he still gave you a discount card and a duel monsters card for doing your best against him."

"What card did he give you, Trina.", a curious Ariana asked.

Trina then replied, "She gave me a trap card that can only be used when Sanctuary of the Sky is on the field."

Ariana nodded nad replied, "I know what card you're talking about. I have 2 copies of it in my deck."

Trina then replied, "Its a decent card if used correctly."

Ariana then replied, "I know."

Suddenly, Officer Krugemon came into the Mcdonalds.

Jesse then replied, "Its Officer Krugemon."

He saw the kids and he went towards them and he replied, "Hey, kids."

Jesse then replied, "Whats up, Krugemon?"

Krugemon then replied, "Dimitri's daughter Tatyana wanted her to find you after Geckler was arrested so that she can finally have a duel with you using her dads deck."

Ariana then replied, "Jesse beat that deck already."

Krugemon then replied, "I know, but she wants use it herself and she added some new cards to make it better."

Trina then replied, "She sounds like a tough duelist to beat."

Jesse then replied, "We'll meet her at the duel arena across from the Sector Security station downtown."

Krugemon nodded and replied, "Okay, thats fine. See you all there."

He quickly left the mcdonalds.

Jesse smiled and replied, "This is going to be one intresting duel."

Ariana then replied, "Its going to be a tough one as well, Jesse. Be on your toes at all times and you'll have no trouble beating her."

JEsse nodded and replied, "That advice will help me win...I hope."

-ooo-

Later on that day in the duel arena next to the station, Nell was about to deliver the final blow against Zeke.

"XX-Saber Gatmuz, end this duel!", Nell Commanded.

The hulking beast-warrior went in and slammed his sword into Zeke, knocking him to the ground.

(Zeke: 0LP / Nell: 7,000LP)

Nell then replied," Pathetic duel, Zeke. Now you must leave me alone."

Zeke groaned and replied, "I know, I know."

Suddenly, they both saw Jesse and the gang coming in Tatyana and officer Krugemon behind them."

Nell then replied, "They're about to duel. Lets hide and watch, Zeke!"

They quickly ran behind a nearby tree as Tatyana and Jesse stood across from each other.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Ready for this duel, Tatyana?"

Tatyana then replied, "Yes I am, Jesse."

Both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Tatyana: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Tusk Dragon, I Summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the tusked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon flew in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and the dragon crushed the Beast to pieces with its body.

Tatyana resumed, "I special summon my Uluru's Guardian."

As she sat the card down, a huge rocky creature appeared (0/2,300).

Tatyana resumed, "I got this and a couple of other cards when I was on vacation in Austrilla 3 months ago."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fossil Tusker."

As he sat the card down, the large rock-like creature appeared (1,800/0).

Tatyana resumed, "I equip it now with Invigoration."

The Tusker began to glow (1,800/0 - 2,200/0).

Jesse then replied, "Oh, man."

Tatyana then replied, "Yep. Destroy her Tusk Dragon."

The rock opened its large mouth and fired a large rocky ball and it struck Jesse's dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Tatyana: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,300LP)

Tatyana then replied, "Thats that. I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "Fossil Tusker, attack!"

The dragon fired another rocky ball and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and was blasted to pieces when the rock struck it.

(Tatyana: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Tatyana resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the masked dragon vanished, the large crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "Attack her Fossil Tusker with Luster Flames!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the odd rock was blown to dust as the flames struck it.

(Tatyana: 7,800LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Jesse resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I'll pass this turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Luster Dragon #2, attack!"

The dragon fired another blast of green flames and the rock was blown into shards.

Jesse resumed, "I now activate Dragon's Gunfire! You now take 800 points of damage!"

The dragon fired another ball of fire and it struck Tatyana.

(Tatyana: 7,000LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Jesse resumed, "I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my tuner monster Grandfather Plaque."

As she sat the card down, the old rock creature appeared (1,000/2,000).

Tatyana resumed, "I now remove 1 earth monster from play to summon The Rock Spirit."

As she took her Giant Rat out of her graveyard and slid it into her jeans pocket, the rocky spartan warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Not those Infernal Golems again!"

Tatyana then replied, "My dad only used those cards when Jerome Geckler gave them to him. After I got the deck back, I sold them to get some better synchros for this deck and I found some really good ones."

Ariana then replied, "Thats good."

Tatyana then replied, "I now tune my monsters together."

Grandfather Plaque apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of The Rock Spirit, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Tatyana closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty creature of the earth, come now and smash your foes to pieces with your spiked arms! This mighty creature won't stop until it's the last one remaining! Synchro Summon! Come forth Two-Headed Spikearm Golem!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Out of the light emerged a rocky golem with spikes all over its arms. As the name suggested, it had two rocky heads 2,400/2,200 - LV: 8).

Tatyana resumed, "Since I used Grandfather Plaque in synchro summoned, I Gain 1,000 lifepoints."

She began to glow.

(Tatyana: 8,000LP / Jesse: 7,000LP)

Tatyana resumed, "With my Spikearm Golem's ability, I Can remove up to 3 monsters from play to give it 300 attack points for each removed one."

As she took her Grandfather Plaque and Rock Spirit and slid them into her shirt pocket, the golems arms began to glow (2,400/2,200 - 3,000/2,200).

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Golem, attack."

The golem fired a barrage of spikes and each one struck the large dragon, blowing it to shards.

(Tatyana: 8,000LP / Jesse: 6,400LP)

Tatyana smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

The golem's stats went back to normal (3,000/2,200 - 2,400/2,200).

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster."

The creature fired a barrage of spikes again and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and the spikes blew the fairy to pieces.

She drew a card from her deck.

Tatyana then replied, "You're turn again."

Trina then replied, "Man this duel is tough."

Ariana nodded and replied, "It sure is. She is using her dads deck like a pro."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "I now summon the tuner monster Choas-End Master!"

As she sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/800).

Jesse resumed," I tune them together!"

Chaos-End Master split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Cyber Dragon, who transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Jesse closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, The beautiful dragon of pure light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Ariana then replied, "Wow, that dragon will help her out."

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Two-Headed Spikedarm Golem!"

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,600) and the golem did as well (2,400/2,200 - 900/2,200) and the dragon fired a blast of light that blew the large golem into large pieces of rock.

(Tatyana: 6,800LP / Jesse: 6,400LP)

Tatyana resumed, "When my golem is destroyed, I can shuffled the cards I removed with its ability back into my graveyard."

He took both of the removed cards and slid them back into her graveyard.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Light End Dragon for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the dragon of light vanished, the stronger dragon of wind appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown on the left!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of light and a Guardian Statue appeared on the card (800/1,400) before the wind of the dragon blasted the statue to pieces.

(Tatyana: 4,700LP / Jesse: 6,400LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As she flipped the card up, a rocky worm appeared (500/500).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Not a damn Medusa Worm."

The worm launched a wave of dust and the large dragon was turned into a large statue. Seconds later, the statue broke in half and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Tatyana resumed, "I now tribute my Medusa Worm for my Hieracosphinx."

As the worm vanished, the hawk-headed sphinx appeared (2,400/1,200).

Tatyana resumed, "Attack her directly."

The large rock went and slammed its large body into Jesse.

(Tatyana: 4,700LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Tatyana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and then replied, "Attack her facedown monster."

The huge rock flew into the air and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the huge rock smashed it flat. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Tatyana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

Jesse resumed,"I tribute it to get a couple of tokens!"

As the old small dragon vanished, two small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute both of my tokens for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two small dragons vanished, the large fiery dragon appeared (2,900/2,450).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and the hawk-headed sphinx exploded into a pile of rubble.

Jesse resumed, "Direct attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck Tatyana.

(Tatyana: 1,300LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Tatyana resumed, "I activate Miracle Rapture."

She took a monster from her deck and slid it into her graveyard and then she reshuffled and drew a card.

Tatyana resumed, "I now set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Jesse drew a card, Tatyana's facedown Threatning Roar lifted up.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Damn it. I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I now remove two rock monsters from play to summon my Gaia Plate the Earth Giant."

As She took her Medusa Worm & Guardian Stature and slid them into her shirt pocket, the rocky giant appeared (2,800/2,100).

Tatyana resumed, "Attack her Tyrant Dragon with Earth Punch."

The huge rock went and punched the dragon, blowing the fiery dragon into fragments.

(Tatyana: 1,300LP / Jesse: 2,650LP)

Tatyana resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card.

Tatyana resumed, "I activate Imperial Iron Wall."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "Usually I would have to remove a rock or lose my huge rock. But with my trap card, I don't have to. Gaia Plate, attack."

The large rock creature went in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (200/2,000 - 100/1,000) and was blown to pieces when it was struck by the large fist.

Tatyana resumed, "I'll set 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began..

Tatyana quickly replied, "I activate Emergency Provisions to send my card away."

Suddenly, Tatyana's spell and trap card dissolved into grains of light.

(Tatyana: 2,300LP / Jesse: 2,650LP)

Jesse resumed, "I activate Dragon's Mirror!"

As she took her Golem Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Wish Dragon, Light End Dragon and her Strong Win Dragon and slid them into her shirt pocket, Five-Headed Dragon appeared with a roar (5,000/5,000).

Ariana then replied, "Good choice, Jesse."

Moriko then replied, "But with Gaia Plates ability, that thing would be destroyed."

Jesse resumed, "I activate Forbidden Chalice."

The rock began to glow (2,800/2,100 - 3,200/2,100).

Jesse resumed, "Demoish her monster!"

The dragon fired its attacks and the large rock was blown into millions of pieces.

(Tatyana: 500LP / Jesse: 2,650LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I now activate Burial from Different Dimension."

She took her only two removed cards and slid them back into her graveyard.

Tatyana resumed, "I now remove all of my rock monsters to summon the best card my family owns."

As she took her Medusa Worm, Guardian Statue, Grandfather Plaque, Two-Headed Spikedarm Golem, Gaia Plate the Earth Giant, Fossil Tusker, Hieracosphinx, Uluru's Guardian and her Sand Moth (Discarded with Miracle Rapture) and slid the card into her shirt pocket, a huge rocky dragon made of rocks and sand appeared with a roar."

Tatyana then replied, "Meet the mighty **_Megarock Dragon_**."

Moriko then replied, "She might be in a little bit of trouble."

Tatyana resumed, "My rock gains 700 attack and defense points for for each removed card."

The rock began to roar (?/? - 6,300/6,300).

Tatyana resumed, "I now activate Forbidden Chalice."

The large dragon let out a roar (5,000/5,000 - 5,400/5,000).

Tatyana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her dragon."

The dragon let out a blast of rocks and fireballs and the dragon roared in pain as the attack struck it. It let one last roar before it burst into a explosion of black shards.

(Tatyana: 500LP / Jesse: 1,750LP)

Tatyana resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I equip my rock with Big Bang Shot."

It let out another roar (6,300/6,300 - 6,700/6,300).

Jesse sighed and replied, "Darn it. Go ahead and end it."

Tatyana resumed, "End this duel now."

The rocky creature fired another blast of rocks and fireballs and a Troop Dragon appeared on the card (700/800) before being obliterated by the rocks and fireballs.

(Tatyana: 500LP / Jesse: 0LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Good dueling."

Tatyana then replied, "It was a honor dueling you, Jesse."

She turned the other way and left.

Jesse then replied, "Dimitri would of been so proud of her."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Uluru's Guardian

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,300/4 Stars

If this card is targeted by an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 face-up Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to negate that card's effect until the End Phase.

_Note: This card was used by Jim in the Yugioh GX episode "A Sight Unseen (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Two-Headed Spikearm Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters

Once per turn, you can remove from play up to 3 Rock-Type monsters from your Graveyard. This card gains 300 ATK for each Rock-Type monster removed, until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, shuffle all Rock-Type monsters removed from play by this effect back into your Deck.

-ooo-

Jesse loses a close duel. In the next chapter, The next Shadow Rider appears. Who will he want to duel? Find out in the next chapter that will be "Mask Change", coming soon.


	39. Mask Change

_Note: this will be a short chapter, so try to enjoy it._

Yugoh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 38: Mask Change

-ooo-

At the Chocotastic building, the gang was having some hot chocolate. Jesse was still bummed about losing a tough duel with Tatyana, but she didn't mind.

Jesse took a sip of her hot cocoa and she sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel to lose."

Ariana then replied, "I know, but she controlled her deck like a true pro. Tatyana really did know to use his old deck."

Trina then replied, "At least she didn't use those awful Infernal Golems. I Heard there 5 of them and each has its own special ability."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Even the one Dimitri used against me was a bit creepy."

"Time up!", the owner of the shop yelled out from the other side of the room

They all looked at the other side of the room and they saw a 17-year old boy get up and infront of him was one empty cup and 2 full ones.

The owner then replied, "For the 25th time now, my challenge remains undefeated."

The boy got up and left quickly.

Jesse then replied, "Anyone bit the dust, eh?"

The owner nodded and replied, "He could any finish one of the cups. I probably made the toughest challenge in New Domino City, other that Bayou Boys Ghost Gumbo Challenge."

"Whats that one, Leon?", Ariana asked.

The owner resumed, "Its a 2 pound bowl of his level 5 voodoo gumbo and he mixed in alot of Ghost Chili's in it as well as 1 whole habenero pepper. The winner of it gets a check for $150, a t-shirt. You only get a hour to finish so."

Jesse then replied, "Man, thats harsh."

-ooo-

About 5 hours later at the Dimixton Hotel in Centreal New Domino City, Tatyana was going over her deck. Her mom went to bed and she wearing pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Thanks to my dads deck, I won my duel against her."

She turned around in her chair and saw the picture of her and her dad in a old family picture and she then replied, "Dad, I won the duel for you. I hope you were watching too. I will use this deck to its full potential and never give up on it. I'll find some good cards for to make it a better deck, but I'll keep the theme the same."

She looked at her extra deck and she replied, "Those golems are better the crappy ones that Geckler gave you. I'm glad I sold them to pay for the synchros."

She turned her rooms desk light off and she got up in her bed and went to sleep.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the hideout, Dr. Weissly, Nell and Amrstrong were waiting for the next Shadow Rider to show up.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I wonder how much longer until this guy shows up."

Nell then replied, "Hopefully anytime now. He's supposed to have improved deck that is 30 times better then the one he used against Alexis."

Suddenly, Kridley showed up and replied, "He's in our realm now. He'll be showing up tomorrow night to duel Trina."

"Why her?", Nell asked.

Kridley then replied, "Because she uses a fairy deck."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "That doesn't make any sense to me. She uses a agent deck insterad of a pure fairy deck. Why doesn't she just duels Ariana?"

Kridley then replied, "Because she already beat Nightshroud in a duel and he wanted to duel a fairy user."

Nell then replied, "I understand that now."

Kridley then replied," WIth his deck, he's going to get us a win."

Nell then replied, "If she loses the duel, we'll capture her and then her friends will come to rescue her and we'll trap them ourselves."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Its a good plan. It'll work out for us."

Kridley then replied, "Quite a plan you made there, Nell. I'll let Kreid know right now."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Dr. Weissly yawned and replied, "I'm heading to bed now. See you all later."

Nell nodded as she vanished into black smoke too.

-ooo-

At about 5:00 that morning on the tallest building again, Percy was looking over his true deck. This time, he was wearing glowing armor and had a duel disk made of jewels and solid gold.

Percy then replied, "I'm ready to duel my hardest and duel hard."

He looked at his deck and replied, "I can't wait to use this deck against the True champion, Whoever she may be."

He vanished in a burst of light.

-ooo-

The next day, Trina was all by herself in the townhouse. Moriko went to get some food and other things.

She smiled and replied, "Another beautiful day."

"Duel me tonight, young lady.", A voice was heard.

She quickly looked around and she replied, "I must be going nuts."

"You are not! Duel me in the mall's parking garage for me to leave your head!", The voice theatened.

She sighed and replied, "If I do this, will you leave me the hell alone?".

"I will. Come tonight and be ready to have your agents get smashed by my evil army!", The voice finally said.

She looked around again and she sighed and replied, "This is going to be one long night."

-ooo-

About two hours later, Trina and Moriko met up with Jesse & Ariana in the park. She was telling her about the the voices she heard.

Trina then replied, "It was wierd to hear those voices."

Moriko then replied, "So, we're about to battled by another Shadow Rider?"

Jesse then replied, "Yep."

Moriko then replied, "Trina can take this one down."

Ariana then replied, "We believe in you."

She took a card from her pocket and she replied, "This might help you."

Ariana took the card and she looked at it and was a Conserated Light and she replied, "I have a copy of it already."

"Eh, you never know when you're going to need a second copy of it.", Ariana smiled.

Moriko then replied, "We're heading home and we'll meet in the area tonight, okay?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang was there and ready to face him.

Trina then replied, "Come on out, you bastard!"

Suddenly, a huge burst of black fog covered the area and seconds later as the fog cleared, a tall man wearing a mask and a black coat appeared.

Jesse then replied, "Its Titan."

Titan laughed and replied, "I'm here to crush that fairy girl Trina!"

Trina then replied, "I'm going to take your ass down, fool!"

Titan then replied, "Lets begin then."

Both activated the disks on their arms and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

Meanwhile on top of the roof of the parking garage, Percy was in his armor.

He sighed and replied, "Trina, beat this guy You can do it. I believe in you. If you don't beat him, your friends will be in trouble as well."

-ooo-

Back at the duel, Titan got the first turn.

(Titan: 8,000LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Titan drew a card and replied, "I'll lay a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Trina resumed, "Attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of shadow magic and a creature covered with many eyes appeared (1,200/1,000) before the energy ball blew it to pieces.

Titan resumed, "When Big Eye is flipped, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order."

He looked at his top 5 cards and he made 3 changes and that was it.

Trina resumed, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied,"I Summon my Picador Fiend!"

As he sat the card down, a demonic horseman appeared on a evil horse (1,600/0).

Titan resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The fairy began to shrink (1,800/1,050 - 900/1,050).

Titan resumed, "Weak enough to blow away! Picador Fiend, toast her fairy with Mortal Smite!"

The eyes of the fiend and his mount began to glow and then a wave of intense, green flames came out of it and incinerated the fairy before she got the chance to scream.

(Titan: 8,000LP / Trina: 7,300LP)

Titan smiled and replied, "Much better. I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Duality!"

She took the 3 cards and choose the middle one and then reshuffled the others back into her deck.

Trina resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I activate Allure of Darkness!"

He drew 2 cards and he took a card (Which was a Dark Resonator) and removed it from play.

Titan resumed, "Archfiend Soldier, your up!"

As she sat the card down, the fiendish soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Titan resumed, "Lets do it. Picador Fiend, attack!"

The fiend shot another wave of green flames and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card (800/2,000) and the flames died down before reaching her.

(Titan: 7,600LP / Trina: 7,300LP)

Titan growled and replied, "Damn it! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my fairy for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy harpist vanished, the fairy centaur-like knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Triana resumed, "Airknight, attack his Picador Fiend!"

The knight charged and struck the fiend with his sword. Both the rider and its mount shattered into pixels.

(Titan: 7,300LP / Trina: 7,300LP)

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "Airknight Parshath, attack!"

The fairy knight went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and was cleaved in half when the fairy struck it with its sword.

(Titan: 6,000LP / Trina: 7,300LP)

As Trina drew a card, Titan took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Trina resumed, "I'll lay a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I now take us to Dark Arena!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, they were all in middle of a dark stadium.

Titan resumed, "Much better. I now summon my Banderillo Fiend!"

As he sat the card down, a small evil-looking fiend appeared (900/600).

Titan resumed, "When it summoned, I can destroy a monster on the field!"

Suddenly, Airknight Parshath exploded into shards of light.

Titan resumed, "I can't attack with it right now, but I now raise Picador Fiend with Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, the demonic horseman appeared (1,600/0).

Titan resumed, "With Dark Arena ont he field, my Picador Fiend can attack you directly!"

The evil fiends eyes began to glow and then a wave of green flames came out and struck Trina.

(Titan: 6,000LP / Trina: 5,700LP)

Suddenly, as the flames cleared, Trina looked like she was in alot of pain.

Moriko then replied, "Whats wrong with her?"

Jesse sighed and replied, "He's brought us into a true shadow game, so anything goes, I suppose."

-oo-

Back at the top of the building, Percy already knew about the shadow game.

He sighed and replied, "It seems Titan has made a true shadow game. I hope she can handle this shadow game. I hope her soul can stay in one piece."

-oo-

Back at the duel, Trina let a groan and she replied, "This is a shadow game?"

Titan laughed and replied, "Yes it is, my young friend. Anything can happen and you were a fool to accept this challenge!"

Trina then replied, "You forced me to into this duel, you asshole!"

Titan smiled and replied, "Oh, thats right. You just can't beat a shadow master like me!"

Trina then replied, "I Can handle it just fine, you freak!"

Titan nodded and replied, "You are a fool for doing so, little girl. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Mystic Shine Ball for my Agent of Judgment - Saturn!"

As the facedown monster vanished, the tall agent of light appeared (2,400/0).

"Destroy his Banderillo Fiend..NOW!", Trina quickly commanded.

The fiend fired a huge blast of light and the small fiend was blown to atoms.

(Titan: 4,500LP / Trina: 5,700LP)

Trina resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I activate a Ritual Card known as Ritual Of the Matador!"

The ritual card appeared on the field.

Titan resumed, "I tribute a Summoned Skull to do so!"

Suddenly, the bony fiend appeared and quickly vanished and then a tall, gaunty Fiend, with dark skin, claws, talons, and huge, red, leathery wings appeared (0/0).

Titan resumed, "I now take care of your facedown cards until the end phase with Anti-Magic Arrows! This allows me to negate your facedown cards until the end phase of the current turn."

Suddenly, a shower of arrows came out of the sky and stabbed into her facedown cards.

Titan resumed," Better. Picador Fiend, attack her directly again!"

The evil horseman let out another wave of green flames and she was quickly engulfed.

Titan: 4,500LP / Trina: 4,300LP)

As the flames cleared, she still standing, but now shaking a little bit.

Titan then replied, "Just fall already! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied,"I take us to the Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As the dark arena vanished, the heavenly sanctuary appeared.

Trina then replied, "Look around, this is the closest you're getting to heaven, you dark freak!"

"Whatever you say.", Titan said.

Trina resumed, "I now summon my Agent of Creation - Venus!"

As she sat the card down, the agent of creation appeared (1,600/0).

Trina resumed, "I tribute her for my Fairy Golem!"

As the agent of light vanished, the shining golem appeared (1,200/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Trina resumed, "Fairy Golem will obliterate your fiend!"

The golem fired a blast of light and Picador Fiend was blown to particles as attack struck.

Titan: 3,300LP / Trina: 4,300LP)

Trina resumed, "Saturn, attack!"

The agent fired a blast of light and it and struck the fiend in the chest.

Trina smiled and replied, "That was..What?"

Suddenly, the attack of light reflected off his chest and can back and struck Saturn, blowing her to pieces.

Titan smiled and replied, "Matador Fiend has a awesome ability1 Any monster that attacks him is destroyed and I took no damage!"

Trina growled and replied, "You'll pay for that, you freak! I activate Light of Judgment!"

The trap flipped..

Titan then replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Dark Bribe!"

The trap shattered to pieces and Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Matador for my Beast of Telwar!"

As the fiend vanished, the mighyty 4-sworded fiend appeared (2,450/2,100).

Titan resumed, "I now tribute 3 Fiends to summon my Dark Necrofear!"

As he took his two Picador Fiend's and Summoned Skull and slid them into his RFP slot, the evil fiend appeared and then she knelt.

Titan resumed, "I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll pass this turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension!"

Suddenly, Both Picador Fiends (1,600/0 x2) and Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Moriko then replied, "At least his monsters can't attack her golem."

Titan then replied, "I activate Dark Barrage! This gives all of my dark monsters 200 points for each dark monster!"

Suddenly, all the fiends began to glow (1,600/0 x2 - 2,600/0) - (2,500/1,250 - 3,500/1,250) - (2,450/2,100 - 3,450/2,100)

Jesse then replied, "This sucks."

"Honey, no.." Moriko sadly said.

Titan resumed, "Lets do it. Summoned Skull, attack!"

The fiend began to power up and a blast of lightning bolts and blew the golem into thousands of pieces.

Titan resumed, "Picador Fiends, attack directly!"

The 2 fiends both fired a barrage of green flames and Trina was engulfed in them.

(Titan: 1,650LP / Trina: 0LP)

As the flames cleared, Trina was facedown on the ground, not moving at all.

Titan then replied, "Time for my prize."

He pointed and her body was covered in a thick, black layer of mist before her body simply vanished.

Moriko then replied, "You'll pay for that, you asshole!"

Titan looked at them and he replied, "I'm not done with the rest of you yet!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Picador Fiend

Fiend/Effect/DarkATK: 1,600/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When "Dark Arena" is active on your side of the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Matador Fiend

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/6 Stars

This card is Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Matador". You must also offer as Tribute from the field or your hand Monsters whose total levels equal six or more. When this card is attacked by another Monster, reduce the battle damage to this card to zero, and destroy the opposing Monster.

Banderillo Fiend

Fiend/EffectDark/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

This card cannot attack on the round it is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, destroy one opposing Monster.

Dark Arena / Field Spell Card

Image: A fiendish bullfighting arena shrouded in darkness.

When this card is in play, all Monsters in Attack Position must attack whenever they are able to. If a player's Monster does not have the word "Fiend" in its name, his/her opponent may choose the target of the attack for that Monster.

Ritual of the Matador / Ritual Spell Card

Image: An altar resembling the interior of a fanged mouth.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Matador Fiend". You must offer as Tribute from the field or your hand Monsters whose total levels equal six or more.

_Note: The follwoing cards were used by Titan in the Yugioh GX episode "Reason to Win". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Anti-Magic Arrows / Normal Spell Card

Image: A barrage of arrows heading towards a facedown card.

Until the End Phase, your opponent cannot activate any face-down Spell or Trap Cards and the effects of all Spell Cards your opponent controls are negated.

_Note: This card was used by Arkana in the Yugioh Episode "Master of Magicians (Part 3)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dark Barrage / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark General Freed leading a army of Dark monsters towards a small village.

Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters on your side of the field by 200 points for each DARK monster on the field. You can only activate 1 "Dark Barrage" per turn.

-ooo-

What does Titan mean and what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	40. Absolute Crusader

Yuigoh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 40: Absolute Crusader

-ooo-

The gang was still facing Titan.

Jesse then replied, "You got your prize, so let us go!"

Titan laughed and replied, "Not a chance! I'm not letting you out of my sight! Give me those special cards and I'll let you go. I want that Dragon Empress card and the Fairy Queen as well."

Ariana then replied, "Not a damn chance!"

Suddenly, a wave of black energy blocked the only exit leading out of the parking garage.

Titan then replied, "You even touch that wall once, and its off to the shadow realm!"

Jesse activated her disk and she drew a card and a Axe Dragonute appeared (2,000/1,200).

Titan then replied, "Threatning me now? Not a good idea!"

Suddenly, Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared next to Titan (2,450/1,600).

Moriko then replied, "How dare you use him in a evil way, you moron!"

Titan chuckled as Ha Des let out a wave of green flames that incinerated the dragon to ashes. Jesse collapsed to her knees.

Ariana then replied, "Jesse, whats wrong?"

Jesse groaned and replied, "When my dragon was destroyed, a piece of my very soul vanished.

Titan laughed again and replied, "As your monsters are destroyed, you lose small parts of your own souls!"

He took 3 more cards from his deck and sat them on his disk and 3 Picador Fiends appeared (1,600/0 x3).

Moriko then replied, "This is trouble!"

Titan then replied, "Either give me the cards or my fiend army will burn your souls to ashes!"

"We need our cards, we won't do it!". Jesse proudly said.

Titan laughed and replied, "Suit yourself, foolish humans!"

Suddenly, a blast of light happen, blinding everyone.

"What the hell is this?", Titan asked.

As the light died down, Percy appeared wearing his golden armor.

Titan then replied, "Your the hero of light?"

Percy then replied, "Yes I am. You and your group of duelists will be punished for everyone you've all done to us!"

Jesse then replied, "Percy?"

He looked at her and replied, "You okay, Jesse?"

Ariana then replied, "Where'd the hell do you come from?"

He sighed and replied, "Now is not the time to explain!"

Suddenly, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning appeared (3,000/2,500).

Ariana then replied, "What the hell? Thats a banned card!"

Percy then replied, "Actually, the last banlist was released and he and a few other cards were takened off it and returned to one per deck."

He pointed to Ha Des and replied, "Attack his whole army!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed his sword into the rulers chest and Ha Des burst into a cloud of black & green smoke.

Percy then replied, "You won't win!"

He turned around and pointed to the wall and Black Luster Soldier charged in cleaved the wall of dark energy right down the middle with his mighty sword. What remained of the energy wall shattered like glass.

Percy looked at the gang and replied, "Get out of here, you guys!"

The gang nodded and quickly ran away.

Percy resumed, "Attack his fiends!"

The warrior charged in and cleaved each in twain with 3 strong swings of his sword. The pieces dissolved into black mist and then the mighty warrior vanished.

Percy then replied, "Either you leave and we duel later, or I'll summon two powerful monsters to wipe you out, Titan!"

He gulped and replied, "Tomorrow night, we meet again and if I win, you must come with me to Kreid's lair without any trouble."

Percy nodded and replied, "Only if you release Trina if I win."

Titan nodded and replied, "Deal. See you tomorrow night, foolish angel."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Percy then replied, "I'm taking you down with my main deck, even if I have to show it to those kids."

He ran out of the garage as well.

-ooo-

About a mile away from the garage was a park that Trina and Moriko hangs out at all the time. They quickly ran to a empty gazebo and sat down in it.

Jesse then replied, "That was tough."

Ariana then replied, "How did Percy appear in there and save us? His armor and disk are beautiful to look at."

Moriko sighed and replied, "We need to get Trina back."

Jesse then replied, "I know, but that'll be hard to do."

Moriko then replied, "I'll beat that asshole myself to take him down myself!"

Suddenly, Percy came into the park and he replied, "You all okay?"

They all nodded to him and Moriko then replied, "How'd you come in?"

Percy then replied, "Its time I told you all the truth about myself."

Jesse then replied, "Yes, please do."

Percy then replied, "I'm actual a agent from the heavens. I was chosen from the heavens to come down and make sure that the shadowrunners are defeated once in for all and their hold on their victims is gone as well."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Wow, thats hard."

Ariana then replied, "I know it is. Did you used to be a normal human?"

Percy then replied, "I sure did. Want to me talk about it?"

The gang nodded to him.

Percy then replied, "I was a great duelist in London. When I was 13, I was on a plane heading to the United States to World Championship in New York City. Half way there, a fire erupted from the engine of our plane and then we crashed into the middle of the sea, killing 20 of 70 passengers that was on board. I was the only duelist onboard to die. My older brother and my dad came with me and my baby sister and mom stayed behind at home. My dad and brother survived. I died of drowning. I was honored back in London and the remainder of the tournement was dedicated to me and the 19 other people who passed on that day."

"Wow, what a story.", Jesse said.

Moriko then replied, "What was your old deck when you were still alive?"

Percy then replied, "I used that Flamvell Explosion deck. Somehow, my deck survived the crash and they buried it with me. The gods remade my deck and I still use it."

Jesse then replied, "You won that many duels with it?"

Percy smiled and replied, "Sure do. My decks only loss is when I was beatened by your friend Jasmine. It was a tough duel, but she won it."

Jesse then replied, "Wow, what a great deck record. Well done."

Percy then replied, " As long as the Shadowrunners don't get my body and soul back to their bosses realm, I'll be okay."

Moriko then replied, "You're the better duelist to wipe Titan out. Can you please do it for me?"

Percy then replied, "Meet me here at 7:00 tonight and We'll go from there. Do not tell anyone about me please. I Don't need extra attention."

Jesse then replied, "We won't tell anyone, Percy."

Percy then replied, "You guys meet me here at about 8:00 and you'll get to watch me waste this demon."

Suddenly, Percy vanished into a burst of light.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Lets get home then."

-ooo-

Later that night, at the factory, Kridley was talking with Titan about what his win and Percy.

Kridley then replied, "Great job on winning your duel, Titan."

Titan smiled and replied, "Thanks, sir. I dueled my best with the better cards I had."

Suddenly, a small box with about 12 or more cards was inside of it and Kridley replied, "Take these cards and crush that angel in your duel, Titan!"

Titan grabbed the box and he replied, "I'll make sure this deck is the greatest one ever."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Nell then replied, "What cards did you give him?"

Kridley then replied, "Some cards that would punish monsters users of one or more attributes or types. I packed in a couple of rare spells as well."

He slowly vanished as well.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If Titan wins his next one, we'll be out of a job. We need Percy to get our jobs to normal. With him captured in Kreid's realm, he'll have no use for us."

Nell sighed and replied, "Lets just hope for the best, I guess."

-ooo-

The next day, the gang met up at the Chocatastic for a private meeting. Leon promised that he and his staff would not bother them while the meeting was going on.

Jesse then replied, "Tonight, we watch Percy take Titan down!"

Moriko then replied, "Oh yea. That dark freak is going to pay for sealing my girlfriend away."

Ariana then replied, "Is his fire deck enough to take Titan down? Trina didn't do so well."

Moriko then replied, "If only she been able to summon her Master Hyperion. It would helped her win the duel. Too bad she couldn't summon him."

Jesse then replied, "Lets hope for the best tonight."

-ooo-

Later on that night, The gang was waiting for Titan & Percy to show and duel.

Jesse then replied, "Where are they?"

Suddenly, the two duelists appeared. Titan was now wearing pitch-black armor and Percy was wearing his golden armor.

Ariana then replied, "Nice touch, both of you."

Titan then replied, "Ready to lose, foolish agent?"

Percy then replied, "You're the only one that'll be going down tonight, you dark fool. I'll make sure that me and the 3 chosen ones crush you and your bosses troops!"

Titan then replied, "Like that'll happen."

He smiled evily and replied, "I know what'll do. I'll bring someone to watch."

Suddenly, a burst of shadow energy appeared and as it cleared, Trina was there in her regular clothes, but she was still out cold and chained to the ground.

Moriko then replied, "I Want her back!"

Titan then replied, "Then you better hope this agent wins the duel."

The two duelists activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Titan: 8,000LP - Percy: 8,000LP)

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "Rise now, Picador Fiend!"

As he sat the card down, the demon horseman appeared (1,600/0).

Titan resumed, "Attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the flames burnt the small fairy to a crisp.

He drew a card from his deck.

Titan resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Voltic Kong!"

As he sat the card down, a large ape covered with electricity appeared with a loud howl (1,800/1,000).

"It seems that he's using a different deck now.", Jesse said.

Moriko then replied, "Lets see how good it is."

Percy then replied, "My fire deck was one I used when I was alive and This is the deck that I made when I entered heaven. Voltic Kong, attack!"

The large beast fired a blast electricity and the horseman was blown to particles as the attack struck it.

(Titan: 7,800LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

Percy resumed, "When Voltic Kong does any damage, you lose a card from the top of your deck for each light monster I have."

Titan took the top card of his deck (Which was a Kuriboh) and discarded it.

Percy resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spined Lindworm!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with a spiked tail appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Neat choice of card, Percy."

Percy nodded and replied, "Thank you, Jesse. Spined LIndworm, attack!"

The dragon shots tails out and Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (1,000/1,200) before the spikes blew the fiend to shards.

Percy pointed and the huge ape began to glow.

Titan quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

(Titan: 6,900LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

He drew a card and then he took the top 2 cards of his deck (Which were Banderillo Fiend and a Birthright Trap Card) and discarded them to his graveyard.

Percy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "SInce you have 2 monsters and I have none, I get to special summon my Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish zombie wielding a long spear appeared (2,000/0).

Titan resumed, "I Now summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the dark foot soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Titan resumed, "Lets do it. Soldier, attack her Voltic Kong!"

The fiend went and smote the angry beast with his sword and the beast burst into a explosion of pixels.

Titan resumed, "Ghost Lancer, attack that Spined Lindworm!"

The zombie charged in and impaled the dragon with its weapon, blasting the dragon into shards.

(Titan: 6,900LP / Percy: 7,800LP)

Titan laughed and replied, "You're making this too easy for me! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "My Ghost Lancer has a trampling ability, foolish agent! Now attack his facedown monster!"

The zombie charged in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the zombie impaled his spear into the chest, blowing the fairy to shards.

(Titan: 6,900LP / Percy: 6,600LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the fiendish warrior went and slash with his sword, blasting Shining Angel into pixels.

(Titan: 6,900LP / Percy: 6,100LP)

Suddenly, a warrior covered with thick glowing armor appeared (1,000/1,000).

Titan resumed, "When Glow Warrior is special summoned this way, I get a Glowing Token!"

Suddenly, a younger version of Glow Warrior appeared and knelt (0/0 x1).

Titan then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn with 1 card."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my two monsters to bring forth one of my strongest monsters!"

As the two monsters vanished, a humanoid covered in golden armor appeared with a discus in its back (2,300/3,000).

Percy resumed, "Meet The Creator. I now play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and quickly discarded it to his graveyard.

Percy resumed, "I activate The Creators ability and I'll discard another card to special summmon a monster from my graveyard and I choose the card I discarded from my deck, the mighty Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As he discarded a Skelengel to his graveyard, a warrior of light wielding beautiful blue armor appeared (2,300/1,600).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Man, he's good at summoning the best monsters."

Ariana then replied, "He sure is."

Percy resumed, "TIme to fight. Divine Knight Ishzark, attack his Archfiend Soldier!"

The warrior went and with one swift slice of his sword, cleaved the evil soldier in twain. The two pieces shattered.

Percy resumed, "Creator, attack his Ghost Lancer with Divine Flames!"

The golden dietly fired a blast of golden flames and the undead lancer was burned to ashes very quickly.

(Titan: 6,200LP / Percy: 6,100LP)

Percy then replied, "Any monster my Divine Knight destroys is removed from play. I End my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "Divine Knight Ishzark, attack!"

The warrior went and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) before the warrior retreated.

Percy resumed, "Whatever. I now activate Level Thunder! Now you take damage equal to the level of all my monsters times 100."

Suddenly, 14 golden stars appeared and each flew into Titan.

(Titan: 4,800LP / Percy: 6,100LP)

Percy resumed, "I end my turn with the spell card Shield Crush."

Suddenly, the reaper quickly shattered into dust.

Titan drew a card and replied, "I first play Fissure and I choose your Knight!"

Suddenly, the knight burst into pixels.

Percy resumed, "I now activate Ghost Fusion To fuse my Hellfire Sleeping Princess Ghost Sleeper that I have in my deck and the Hellfire Winged Lizard Ghost Wyvern I have in my hand!"

As two wicked zombies appeared on the field and merged together, a huge rotting undead dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/0).

Titan laughed and replied, "This is the powerful Underworld Dragon Draconercro!"

Jesse then replied, "Man, that thing is freaky."

Titan smiled and replied, "Its one of the best cards I own now thanks to my new group! Attack his Creator with Negative Energy Wave!"

The dragon roared as it launched a wave of black energy that covered the huge thunder monster..

(Titan: 4,800LP / Percy: 5,400LP)

Suddenly, the flames cleared up and The Creator was still there...being covered in a black glow.

Jesse looked puzzled and replied, "Not that I'm complaning, it didn't destroy his monster."

Ariana then replied, "There has to be somesort of catch."

Titan then replied, "There is, you fools. Draconercro can't destroy monsters in battle. When its battles, it steals the soul of its attack victim and the victim's attack power is drained."

Suddenly, The Creator let out a groan (2,300/3,000 - 0/3,000).

Titan resumed, "next I get a underworld token equal to the attack of the stolen monster!"

Suddenly, a darker, evil version of The Creator appeared (?/0 - 2,300/0).

Titan smiled and replied, "Its still my turn too. Dark Soul Creator, attack your non-soul counterpart."

The evil counterpart opend its arm and fired a ball of black flames and it struck The Creator in the chest.

(Titan: 4,800LP / Percy: 3,100LP)

Titan smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Trade-In. I Discard a high level now for 2 new cards."

He discarded a unknown normal monster and then he drew 2 cards.

Percy resumed, "I'll switch my Creator To defense postion and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

The huge thunder creature knelt.

Titan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and that's all I can do."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate The Creators Ability!"

As he discarded a monster known as The Creator Incarnate to his graveyard, a large dragon with rabbit ears appeared (2,950/2,900).

Percy resumed, "Meet the mighty Rabbi-Dragon!"

Jesse then replied, "I never heard of this monster before."

Percy resumed, "I now activate Burden of the Mighty!"

The huge zombie let out a groan (3,000/0 - 2,200/0) and the evil soul token weakened (2,300/0 - 1,900/0).

Percy resumed, "I activate Reign of Fire and I pay 1,000 lifepoints to do so!"

(Titan: 4,800LP / Percy: 2,100LP)

Percy resumed, "Now, attack all 3 of his monsters!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames and light and the large zombie-like dragon was the first to be attacked and it exploded into a shower of black dust and then the evil soul token burst into shards before the flames went in and incinerated the facedown Morphing Jar quickly.

(Titan: 2,550LP / Percy: 2,100LP)

Both discarded their current hands and drew 2 cards.

Percy then replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Percy resumed, "Rabbi-Dragon, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon fired a blast of fire and a Night Assilant appeared on the card (200/500) before the flames burnt the fiend to a crisp. Titan pointed to the large dragon and the shadowly assilant appeared again and the fiend went in and stabbed its dagger into side of the dragon and it exploded into shards.

Percy sighed and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Banderillo Fiend!"

As he sat the card down, the small fiend appeared (900/600).

Titan resumed, "So long to your creator!"

The small flew into the large thunder monster and it exploded in a burst of fiery light.

Titan resumed, "I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Herald of Perfection!"

As he sat the card down, a fairy with a long scepter appeared (1,800/600).

Percy resumed, "I discard a card to add a high level monster from my deck to my hand."

As he discarded a Masked Dragon to his graveyard, He took his Rabbi-Dragon from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Percy resumed, "Better. Attack his fiend!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light and it vaporized the small fiend.

(Titan: 1,650LP / Percy: 2,100LP)

Titan then replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

He discarded a Opticlops to his graveyard, a 2nd Banderillo Fiend appeared (900/600).

Percy then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Titan drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright to summon my Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie wearing a tattered gown appeared (1,300/0).

Titan resumed, "I tribute both of them for my Archfiend Empress!"

As the two monsters of darkness vanished into black particles, the mighty empress appeared (2,900/2,500).

Jesse then replied, "Percy might be in trouble."

TItan then replied, "Attack his Herald!"

The fiend began to glow and a blast of black lightning came out and the Herald was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

(Titan: 1,650LP / Percy: 1,000LP)

Titan laughed and replied, "This duel is about to end! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Herald of Perfection appeared (1,800/600).

Percy resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Protective Angel Soldier."

As he sat the card down, a angel with glowing yellow armor appeared with two small golden wings and he had a spear for a weapon. (1,500/1,500).

Percy resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Protective Angel Soldier suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Herald of Perfection, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Percy clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty warrior of the heavens, come down here and destroy the enemies of darkness with your mighty light and sword! Synchro Summon! Appear now...**Angelic Warlord Kelsilin**!"_

As he sat the card down, a tall male angel with two beautiful golden wings appeared while wielding a large glowing claymore and a black shield (2,600/2,600).

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Titan then replied, "What a waste of time! He's weaker then my Empress!"

Percy then replied, "You think so, huh? You'll love Kelsilins ability. By discarding a light monster from my hand to the graveyard, one of your dark monsters loses all of its Attack and defense power."

As he discarded his Rabbi-Dragon to the graveyard, The evil fiend groaned as she was covered with light (2,900/2,500 - 0/0).

Titan then replied, "It can't end like this!"

_Actually, it won't. If he attacks, I'll activate my facedown Mirror Force to destroy his monster!,_ Titan thought to himself as he looked at his facedown card.

Percy resumed, "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Titan's facedown Mirror Force lifted up and blew into thousands of pieces.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Oh, yea!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Time for this freak to go down!"

Percy then replied, "This ends now! Angelic Warlord Kelsilin, attack her Archfiend Empress with Holy Sword of the Heavens!"

The fairy flew in and slashed the evil empress with his mighty sword. The mighty fiend let out a scream before it exploded into globules of darkness.

(Titan: 0LP / Percy: 1,000LP)

Percy then replied, "Its over for you, Titan!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Hellfire Spearman - Ghost Lancer

Zombie/Effect/DarkATK: 2,000DEF: 0/5 Stars

If your opponent controls a Monster and you control no Monsters, you can Normal Summon this card from with no Tribute. When this card battles a Defense Position Monster with an Attack Score greater than the attack target's Defense Score, inflict the difference in battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 0/3 Stars

_When a man of noble birth mourned too long for his deceased sweetheart, she returned, but as a soulless, hideous thing. Sometimes, the dead are best left to rest in peace._

Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 0/4 Stars

_An undead dragon, animated from the rage felt at the time of death when it was slain by a heroic knight. It wanders the world seeking revenge, even though its slayer perished years ago._

Underworld Dragon Draconercro

Zombie/Fusion/EffectDark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 0/8 Stars

"Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper" + "Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern"

This card cannot destroy Monsters by battle. When this card battles a Monster and inflicts damage, after damage calculation, reduce the ATK of the attacked Monster to zero and Special Summon an "Underworld Token" (Zombie/Dark/Lv4/ATK?/DEF0). The ATK of an "Underworld Token" is equal to the base ATK of the attacked Monster, and cannot destroy Monsters by battle.

Ghost Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 zombies being sucked into a large portal.

Send, from your Deck and your side of the field to the Graveyard, Zombie-Type Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

_Note: These 5 cards were used by Skeleton Knight in the Yugioh 5Ds manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Glow Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

If this card was special summoned from your deck by the effect of a LIGHT monster, special summon 1 "Glowing" Token (Warrior/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star to your side of the field. The token can only be used to tribute or synchro summon a LIGHT monster.

Protective Angel Soldier

Warrior/Tuner/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

This card can only be used to synchro summon a "Angelic Warlord" monster.

Angelic Warlord Kelsilin

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

"Protective Angel Soldier" + 1 or more non-tuner LIGHT monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, Discard 1 LIGHT monster and select 1 DARK monster on your opponets side of the field. That monsters ATK & DEF is reduced to 0 until the end phase of the current turn. Any DARK monster this card destroys as a result of battle is removed from play.

-ooo-

Titan is finally defeated. In the next chapter, a famillar person from Yusei's past cames and challenges him to a duel and if he wins, he gets Yusei's most rarest card. Can he beat him or will he lose his best card? Find out in "Cold Wave", that will be coming soon.


	41. Cold Wave

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 41: Cold Wave

-ooo-

The gang was facing down Titan, who was trapped in middle of them.

Moriko then replied, "Release my girls soul or else, freak!"

Titan then replied, "Not a chance! I won it fair and square and I'm not letting it go."

Percy let out a sigh and he quickly took his sword out and he pointed to close to his throat.

Jesse then replied, "What the?"

Percy then replied, "Either release the girl, or you won't have a head anymore."

Titan laughed and replied, "If that happens, you will never get Trina back!"

Percy then replied, "Don't think so. If you're body gets killed or destroyed somehow, any dark or shadow magic you produced will vanished completely and Trina will return to us."

Ariana then replied, "So if he dies or lives, We still win."

Percy nodded and replied, "That is right, Ariana. So, what'll be?"

Titan pointed his duel disk to Trina and a glowing orb came out of it and it flew into Trinas body and then the chains shattered into black dust as well.

Moriko then replied, "I hoped it work."

Titan then replied, "She be out for a couple of more hours and then she'll be good as new."

Percy then replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, he swung his sword and a blast of light came out of it and struck Titan, knocking him to wall.

Moriko then replied, "What did you do?"

Percy then replied, "If this freak tries to do this again, my light lock that I placed on him will make sure he never succeds."

Jesse then replied, "That was neat."

Percy looked at Titan then replied, "Tell your boss that we're going after him and his two final Shadow Riders!"

He slowly vanished into black mist.

Percy then replied, "Lets get her out of here."

They nodded as they girls and Moriko lifted up Trina and they left the garage.

-ooo-

Back at the HQ, Kridley was standing infront of a very weak Titan.

He sighed and replied, ":You got a win and then you fail badly to the target?"

Titan let out a moan and replied, "He had a better deck then me and I tried, but I just couldn't do it."

Kridley then replied, "That is a excuse. So long and enjoy the light lock on you in the Shadow Realm, fool."

Suddenly, Titan burst into a explosion of black smoke and his duel disk dropped to the ground and shattered into dust and his deck vanished as well.

Kridley then replied, "We only have 2 Shadow Riders left."

Nell then replied, "But the final two are the best there is."

Kridley then replied, "That is right. The 7th one will appear in about 5 days. I'll let you know where he'll be dueling."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If this next guy fails, we know that the leader will defeat whoever they choose to duel us with."

Nell nodded and replied, "No joke, Weissly. The leader had the most powerful deck of any of the Shadow Riders."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "There going to have to do something special to get copies of his 3 Sacred Beast cards."

Nell then replied, "I think with Kreid and Kridley's powes, that won't be much of a problem."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If only we can capture that fool Percy and then we'll be unstoppable."

Nell looked at him and she sighed and replied, "I know. Once we do, we'll take over this city."

Dr. Weissly only nodded to her.

-ooo-

The next day in their Townhouse, Moriko woke up early and was waiting for Trina to wake up. The gang helped her into her bed so that she could rest in something comfortable. She never woke up once during the night for anything and had a great night's sleep.

Moriko sighed and replied, "Come on, baby girl. Please wake up. I Haven't heard you say a word since the day you were banished by that freak."

Suddenly, he heard a moan and saw that Trina was slowly opening her eyes.

Moriko smiled and replied, "Welcome back home, honey."

She saw Moriko then replied, "Thank you, baby. Its really good to back home and seeing your smiling face."

Moriko walked up to her and he kissed her on the lips and she replied, "Did someone finally take Titan down?"

Moriko then replied, "Yep. It was that Percy guy."

Trina then replied, "That fire deck one?"

Moriko then replied, "Oh, baby. I have a lot to tell you. Let me make us some coffee and something to eat and we'll talk about the duel."

Trina got up and she hugged him and replied, "I love you, Moriko."

"I love you too, Trina.", Moriko happily answered back.

-ooo-

Meanwhile that day, Yusei was having breakfast with Akiza. Jesse was still fast asleep.

Yusei then replied, "Our girl had quite a night last night."

Akiza nodded and replied, "Finding about Percy probably helped it out too."

Yusei then replied, "I know. That was first had to believe, but I believed it after awhile."

Akiza then replied, "We have to make sure to keep this a secret, because if the world found out about it, it would ruin our chances of stopping the Shadowrunners."

Yusei then replied, "So true, so very true."

-ooo-

About a hour after Trina got up and got dressed, Moriko made them both some coffee and bagel sandwiches made with eggs, cheese and bacon. It was one of the few things that Trina taught him how to make. Moriko was busy telling his girl about the story.

Trina then replied, "So he's from heaven as a agent on helping us out? Wow."

Moriko took another sip of coffee and he replied, "Its hard stuff. As long as we keep this secret quiet, he can stay on earth and help us out as much as he can."

Trina then replied, "I understand that. Who wants that much attention anyway?"

Moriko then replied, "What do you want to do today, sweetie?"

Trina then replied, "I would like to stay at home and watch some movies."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Cool idea."

-ooo-  
Meanwhile in the park, Claudia was dueling her father Bayou Bob in the park. She had a Vylon Delta equipped with Shield Attack and Elf's Light (1,700/2,800 - 3,500/1,700) and Bayou Bob had a Lion Alligator (1,900/200) and a Spawn Alligator in attack postion and 1 facedown card.

(Bayou Bob: 3,200LP - Claudia: 6,500LP)

Claudia resumed, "Vylon Delta, attack!"

The huge fairy fired a blast of light and the alligator was blown to shards as the attack struck it.

(Bayou Bob: 1,600LP - Claudia: 6,500LP)

Claudia resumed,"I end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

Two arrows of light came out of the spell card and blew both equips to pieces.

(Bayou Bob: 600LP / Claudia: 5,500LP)

Bayou Bob resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Metal Reflect Slime!"

Suddenly, the glob of silver slime appeared (0/3,000).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I summon the tuner monster Alligator Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the tuner he used against Ariana appeared (800/800).

Bayou Bob resumed, "I Tune them together!"

Suddenly, Gator Soldier split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Spawn Alligator, which transformed into five white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Alligator's Dragonsword!"

As he sat the card down, the gator warrior appeared (?/? - 4,000/4,000).

Claudia then replied, "Oh, boy."

Bayou Bob resumed, "Time to do it. Alligator's Dragonsword, attack!"

The gator jumped into the air and cleaved Vylon Delta in twain with a mighty swing of its sword. The pieces shattered into sparkly pixels.

(Bayou Bob: 600LP / Claudia: 4,200LP)

Bayou Bob then replied, "I end my turn now."

Claudia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Bayou Bob drew a card and replied, "Dragonsword, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the attack did nothing but drain the rest of his lifepoints.

(Bayou Bob: 0LP / Claudia: 4,200LP)

Bayou Bob then replied, "Lucky you drew that Marsmallon card in time to help you win the duel."

Claudia then replied, "I know."

Bayou Bob then replied, "Went some Barbacue Allgator sliders that I've made and are a big hit at the cafe?"

Claudia smiled and replied, "I Can't wait to have them, dad."

They both got on their runners and drove off.

-ooo-

Later that night in their townhouse, the happy couple finished watching a movie and was still bored.

Trina then replied, "We may be bored, but we're still happy to be with each other at home."

Moriko then replied, "I agree with that one."

Trina then replied, "Wanna order a pizza?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Sure. The some old Pepperoni and Mackrel one we like?"

Trina nodded to her boyfriend and replied, "That sounds good. Get a side of breadsticks as well."

Moriko then replied, "Okay, baby."

-ooo-

At about midnight outside of the Fudo household, a man with dark blue hair was watching their house which was dark.

He sighed and replied, "I've been waiting for years to finally duel you, Yusei. Soon I'll get my chance and I'll win your dragon for me to use."

He looked at his disk and replied, "You may have some powerful synchros, but the ones I have in my dark will destroy yours. Its my dream to finally take you down and now I will finally beat you."

He got on a nearby runner and drove off down the street.

-ooo-

The next day, The Fudo family decided to have a picnic in the park. They invited Moriko and Trina to come along as well to enjoy the food.

Trina then replied, "Thanks for a great meal, Yusei."

Yusei then replied, "It was no trouble at all, Trina. We're just glad to have you back with us."

Suddenly, a runner drove into the park and stopped right infront of them.

Jesse then replied, "Who are you?"

The duelist got off his bike and took his helmet off, revealing a head of blue hair and he replied, "Don't you remember me, Yusei?"

Yusei then replied, "No."

The man then replied, "Its Sly! I'm one of the few kids you saved from being expelled that day."

Yusei then replied, "Oh, thats right. What do you want?"

Sly then replied, "To duel you for your Stardust Dragon! I always wanted to use it and I want to use yours as mine! I'll duel you for it!"

Yusei then replied, "I'm the true owner of it and I won't give it to anyone!"

Sly then replied, "Coward, aren't you? Even though you saved the world, you can beat a guy like, eh? You are prettly spinless duelist, Yusei."

Akiza then replied, "HE doesn't have to prove anything to you, you moron!"

Sly then replied, "Even still, I won't leave without one duel!"

Yusei sighed and replied, "Fine, lets get it over with already."

He got up and he stood across from him and both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards from their deck.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Sly: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Sly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown as well as one facedown card as well."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Tuning!"

He took the top card of his deck (Which was a monster card) and discarded it and then he took another monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Yusei resumed, "I now summon my Junk Synchron!"

AS he sat the card down, the ripcord tuner monster appeared (1,300/500)

Yusei resumed, "I now special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard with his ability."

Speed Warrior appeared next to him (900/500) and knelt.

Yusei resumed, "I now tune them together!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Speed Warrior, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the recycled synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "Wow's he's good at summoning synchros."

Sly then replied, "Intresting move, Yusei."

Yusei resumed, "Okay then. Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!"

The warrior went in and a icy bird appeared on the card (300/500) and with one hard punch, it was blown to pieces.

Sly then replied, "When Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier is destroyed as a result of battle, I get to draw a card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Yusei then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Max Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of wind appeared (1,800/800).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Max Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went and a large blue bear with blue fur appeared on the card (1,400/1,200) and with one stab of its weapon, the beast was blown to shards and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,200) and then Max Warrior weakened (1,800/800 - 900/400).

Yusei resumed, "Junk Warrior, attack!"

The warrior charged in and with one hard punch, the 2nd bear was blown into fragments.

(Sly: 7,100LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Sly resumed, "I special summon my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a icy man appeared (1,300/0).

Yusei then replied, "OKay then. I end my turn with 1 facedown."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a old man with a blue beard appeared (1,600/1,600).

Sly resumed, "By discarding a Ice Barrier card, I get one draw."

He took a monster called Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier and slid it into his graveyard and then drew 1 card.

Sly then replied, "Good. I now tune my monsters together!"

Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Strategist of the Ice Barrier, who immediately transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Sly closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty beast of the Ice Barrier, come now! Blast away your enemies with your powers of freezing water and ice! Chill them with your powerful attacks! Synchro Summon! Come forth Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

As he sat the card down, the mighty Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared with a screech (2,300/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "That one of the most imfamous Synchros in the game. Its ability is so powerful, it was rumored that it would be banned, but they decided to keep at one per deck instead."

Ariana nodded and replied, "I heard that too."

Sly resumed, "I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard, to blow cards back to your deck, but I'll just discard 1 of them."

As he took another monster card from his hand and discarded, Junk Warrior vanished quickly.

Sly resumed, "Better. Brinoac, attack his Max Warrior!"

The huge serpent fired a blast of ice and snow and the warrior was frozen solid and then it shattered into triangles shortly after.

(Sly: 7,100LP - Yusei: 6,500LP)

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Warrior's Pride!"

Suddenly, Max Warrior appeared (1,800/800).

Sly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Max Warrior for my Turret Warrior!"

As the warrior vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Yusei resumed, "Destroy his Brionac!"

The rocky warrior fired a barrage of shells and the large serpent roared in pain as the bullets struck it and then it exploded into shards.

(Sly: 6,400LP - Yusei: 6,500LP)

Yusei then replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I'll set another card facedown and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (1,800/1,6000).

Yusei resumed, "Turret Warrior, attack!"

The warrior fired a barrage of bullets and a female spellcaster in and a blue & red robe appeared on the card (1,400/2,000) and was blown to shards as the bullets struck it.

Sly then replied, "Well, so much for my Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier."

Yusei resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went and slashed Sly across the chest.

(Sly: 4,600LP / Yusei: 6,500LP)

Yusei then replied, "Take that! I end m turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I activate Salvage!"

He took his Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and one of his Mother Grizzly cards and added both to his hand.

Sly resumed, "I summmon Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier once again!"

As he sat the card down, The icy tuner appeared (1,300/0).

Sly resumed, "I activate Instant Fusion to special summon my Deepsea Shark!"

As he sat the card down, a large purple shark appeared (1,900/1,600).

Sly resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Deepsea Shark, who immediately transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Sly closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Might dragon of ice and frost, come now! Blow your enemies away with your mighty gusts of wind and ice! Synchro Summon! Come forth Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

As he sat the card down, a large dragon made of ice appeared (2,500/1,700).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, a true dragon ice barrier monster. But, its a small fry compare to the best monster of the Ice Barrier."

Sly resumed,"And my discarding up to 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can trash your monsters!"

As he took the Mother Grizzly he got back and a monster called Aqua Spirit and discarded them, The huge dragon opened its mouth and a blast of frost & snow came out of it and froze Yusei's monsters up. Seconds later, both shattered into shards of ice.

Sly resumed, "Much better. Attack him directly!"

The dragon fired another blast of ice and it struck Yusei.

(Sly: 3,600LP / Yusei: 3,000LP)

Sly smiled and replied, "You'll never beat me, Yusei! I End my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster facedown as well as 1 facedown card and that'll end my turn."'

Sly drew a card and replied, "I Summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a icy samurai appeared (1,800/1,500).

Sly resumed, "Lets do it. Samurai, attack his faceodwn monster!"

The warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared ont he card (700/600) and the warrior cleaved in two with his sword. Both duelists discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Sly resumed, "He comes 2,500 damage to you, Yusei! Gungnir, attack him directly with Polar Barrage!"

The dragon opened its mouth..

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

Sly then replied, "You just saved yourself one more turn. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600)

Yusei resumed, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Junk Synchron appeared (1,300/500).

Yusei resumed, "I tune them together now!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Cyber Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, The mighty Stardust Dragon appeared with a roar (2,500/2,000).

Sly then replied," You finally summoned him. Once this duel is over, I'll be its new owner!"

Yusei then replied, "Keep dreaming, dude. I play Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon let out a roar (2,500/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Yusei resumed, "Attack his Dragon with your Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon roared as it let out is trademark attack and it struck the large dragon in its chest. It roared before it began to crack all over and then it shattered into thousands of pieces.

(Sly: 2,050LP / Yusei: 3,000LP)

Yusei then replied, "I end my turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I Change my Samurai to faceup defense postion, which destroys him and since he was destroyed this way, I can draw a card."

The samurai knelt before it burst into shards and then he drew a card.

Sly resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior light appeared (1,700/1,150).

Yusei resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, Stardust!"

The dragon let out a blast of pure energy and a large icy worm appeared on the card (1,300/1,800) before the attack burned the insect to ashes.

Sly then replied, "You destroyed my Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier."

Yusei then replied, "I know. Raider, attack directly!"

The warrior charged in and struck Sly with his axe.

(Sly: 350LP / Yusei: 3,000LP)

Yusei resumed, "I end my turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I remove a water monster from play to summon my Aqua Spirit!"

As he took his Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier and slid it into his RFP slot, a spirit made of water appeared (1,600/1,200).

Sly resumed, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

As he sat the card down, Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier appeared for the 3rd time (1,300/0).

Sly resumed, "I tune them now!"

Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Aqua Spirit, who immediately transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Orient Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with a long body and two green wings appeared (2,300/1,300).

Sly then replied, "When its synchro summoned, one of your synchros are removed from play!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon let our a roar before it vanished.

Jesse then replied, "Oh, boy. Dad's in trouble."

Sly then replied, "Better! Attack him directly!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a blast of wind came out of it and the barbarian exploded into pixels as the attack struck him.

(Sly: 350LP / Yusei: 2,400LP)

Sly laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Retuning Alive!"

He took his Samurai card and added it to his hand and then he sat the card down and Samurai of the Ice Barrier appeared again (1,800/1,500).

Sly resumed, "Lets do it. Samurai, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Turbo Synchron appeared on the card (100/500) before the warriors sword smashed the small machine to pieces.

Sly resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The large dragon let out a blast of wind and it struck Sly hard.

(Sly: 350LP / Yusei: 100LP)

Sly laughed and replied, "This duel is just about to end! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Powerful Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Turbo Synchron appeared (100/500 - 200/600 - LV: 1 - 2).

Yusei then replied, "I now summon my Justice Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, the earth warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Yusei resumed, "I tune them together!"

Suddenly, Turbo Synchron split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Justice Bringer, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the robot-like synchro appeared (2,500/1,500).

Jesse smiled and replied, "He'll help him win the duel."

Turbo Warrior pointed its claw and it launched a wave of purple energy and it struck the dragon (2,300/2,000 - 1,150/2,000).

Sly gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Yusei then replied, "Stardust stays with me! Turbo Warrior, destroy his Orient Dragon with Accel Slash!"

The warrior flew and with slash of its clawed hands, cut the large dragon in two with ease. The two pieces burst into pixels.

(Sly: 0LP / Yusei: 100LP)

As Turbo Warrior slowly vanished, Sly was speechless.

Yusei then replied, "Sly, are you okay?"

Sly then replied, "I'm am now. Thanks for a wonderful duel, Yusei. I enjoyed."

"Is it me or is Sly much calmer then when the duel started?", Ariana asked.

Sly then replied, "Ever since this guy gave me my Orient Dragon card, I haven't been the same since."

Jesse then replied, "Since you finally saw that dragon get destroyed, you feel much better then before."

Sly nodded and replied, "Exactly right, Jesse."

Yusei then replied, "Who gave you that card?"

Sly then replied, "Some guy in a black outfit."

Jesse sighed and replied, "Panik, big suprise."

Sly then replied, "Thats him."

Yusei walked up to Sly and replied, "Can you give me the card so that this will never happen to you again? I Promise to give a synchro for you in return someday."

Sly nodded as he took the card out of his graveyard slot and he handed it to him and he replied, "Here you go. Make sure this card gets its curse removed."

Yusei nodded as he slid the card into his Extra deck and replied, "Want to join us on our picnic?"

Sly smiled and replied, "That'll be cool."

-ooo-  
Cards made be me & others

Warrior's Pride / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior with a large axe appearing out of a large burst of light.

Activate only when a Warrior-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn.

_Note: This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds Manga. All creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

-ooo-

Another duel comes a to close-call end. In the next chapter, another old friend comes and challenges Ariana to a duel. Can her army of fairies take down her friends army of monsters? Find out in "Rising Air Current" which will be coming soon.


	42. Rising Air Current

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 42: Rising Air Currents

-ooo-

About 20 minute after the exciting duel ended, Sly was enjoying his 2nd hamburger that Yusei offered him.

Jesse looked at him and replied, "Why did you decided on Ice Barrier deck, Sly?"

Sly then replied, "I always liked water monsters and they're a great group of monsters to use in a deck. The have some of the best synchros in the game. So, I just decided to make a deck of them and I won my two Ice Barrier Synchros in this water tournement that was held in Ashibetsu City about 20 miles from here. I Won those synchros without trouble."

"Do you own a copy of Trishula?", Ariana asked.

Sly sighed and replied, "I wish I did. Its such a powerful monster and one of the most rarest non-singer synchros in the game right now. I always wanted to use it, but I could never find or afford it."

Jesse then replied, "Since I Own a dragon deck, I always wanted to have one of my own. Me too couldn't find one at all."

Yusei then replied, "Don't give you, you two. Someday, you'll get your dragon and much, more better deck then before."

Sly nodded and replied, "I know, I won't give up until I have that wonderful card."

He checked his watch and he replied, "Gottta go. See you guys along and thanks for lunch."

He walked over to his runner and got on it and he drove off.

Yusei smiled and replied, "I dought we've seen the last of him."

-ooo-

Later that night At the HQ, Nell and Dr. Weissly were talking with Panik.

Nell then replied, "Another boneheaded plan falls flat for you, Panik!"

Panik looked at her and replied, "Hey, at least I tried my best, Nell! What have you done that so special?"

Nell then replied, "Don't even start with me, Panik! Don't start to lecture me about being a better duelist. I'm sicked of arguing to you about it!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Where'd you get the magic spell to curse that card?"

Panik then replied, "Kried gave me the card himself to slid into Sly's deck. I knew he'd had somesort of grudge against Yusei and I figured he'd be the best duelist for the job! He has two of the most powerful synchros in the game right now, not counting the ones used by the singers."

Nell then replied, "Can't argue with that, I guess. Don't forget, we have about 3 days until this next Shadow Rider and his deck is much better then Titans."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Good night, gang."

-ooo-

Later on that day at a near-by hotel, Sly was going over his deck that he used against Yusei and almost beat him with.

He sighed and replied, "I almost won the duel, but I did with a card that was cursed. I would won with my normal deck. I didn't need that damn card to win my duels."

He saw his two Synchros and he replied, "These are my true synchros, not that cursed card that moron gave me! He'll pay for giving me such a horrible card to use. Someday, I will get a copy of Trishula to use. I hope I can get it easily."

He saw the clock on the wall and replied, "I only have until morning to get some rest. Tomorrow, I leave to go back home to my house in Tokyo. My son and wife must be missing me right now."

-ooo-

Early the next morning inside of New Domino Park, Tatyana was in another duel. Some boy named Cody challenged her to a duel that beat Jesse Fudo's deck and she accepted. She had 2 Fossil Tuskers (1,800/0 x2) and 1 facedown card and her opponet (Which was a using a lockdown deck) Had a Faceup Gravity Bind, Level Limit Area A, Stumbling and a Wave Motion Cannon that had been on the field for 3 turns already and 1 facedown monster and Cody was finsihing his turn. She had learned early that he was a rude duelist.

(Tatyana: 5,000LP / Cody: 8,000LP)

Cody smiled and replied, "Two more turns, I'll fire my cannon and you'll be wiped out! Make your move."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I"ll remove 2 Rock monsters from play to summon my Gigastone Omega."

As she took out his Earth Giant Gaia Plate and Weathering Soldier and slid them into her RFP slot, a large rock appeared (1,000/2,300).

Cody then replied, "What can that thing do that's so special?"

Tatyana then replied, "Nothing at the moment. I end my turn now."

Cody drew a card and replied, "Now its 4 turns for my cannon and I activate Magic Planter to get rid of Gravity Bind for a couple of new cards."

as the trap vanished from the field, He drew 2 new cards.

Cody resumed, "I now set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, " I now activate the spell antique spell card known as Breath of Light."

Cody then replied, "Are you nuts? That card only hurts your deck, not help it.!"

Suddenly, the 3 rock monsters began to crack and then all of them shattered into clouds of dust.

Tatyana resumed, "When Gigastone Omega is destroyed by a card effect, All faceup spells and trap cards controlled by you are destroyed."

Suddenly, all of Codys faceup cards shattered to pieces and his facedown Mirror Force blew to pieces as well.

Tatyana then replied, "Next, I remove a bunch of Rock monsters from play to summon my Megarock Dragon."

As she took her 3 Fossil Tuskers, Giant Soldier of Stone, Gigastone Omega The Rock Spirit, Medusa Worm, Mormolith, Hiercosphinx, Criosphinx, Grave Ohja, Exodd the Master of the Guard and her Golem Sentry and slid them into her RFP slot, the large rocky dragon appeared (?/? - 9,100/9,100).

Cody gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Tatyana resumed, "I now equip my huge rocky dragon with Big Bang Shot."

The large dragon-like rock creature let out a roar (9,100/9,100 - 9,500/9,100).

Tatyana resumed, "This will end now. Attack the facedown monster he has on the left."

The dragon let out a blast of rocks & fire and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and a huge explosion happened on his side of the field.

(Tatyana: 5,000LP / Cody: 0LP)

The huge rock-like dragon let one final roar before vanishing.

Cody groaned and replied, "I lost all of my lifepoints in one turn? Damn it!"

Tatyana then replied, "Now, get lost before I get Sector Security to keep you away."

He quickly turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

She sighed and replied, "Dad, I hope I made your proud of me now. I did this all for you. I miss you alot right now."

She sighed again before she got on her runner and drove off.

-ooo-

The next day in a french cafe in the Downtown area of the city, Jesse and Ariana decided to meet each up there for some breakfast. Both of their parents were still asleep and the girls told them last night there were doing this.

Ariana then replied, "What'd you get?"

Jesse then replied, "That Bacon omelet I like so much."

Ariana then replied, "I just got some french toast, eggs and sausage links. Wasen't in the mood for anything else."

Jesse then replied, "We have the best decks ever."

As Ariana was about to answer her, Tatyana came into the cafe, looking for the girls.

Jesse then replied, "Tatyana, over here!"

She saw the girls and she smiled and replied, "Morning, girls."

The girls both nodded to her.

Tatyana then replied, "I just beat this creep with the worst deck I ever seen. It was poorly made."

Ariana then replied, "Who used it and what kind of deck was it?"

Tatyana then replied, "Some guy name Cody and a Lockdown Stall deck."

Jesse then replied, "I hate those kinds of decks. So annoying to use. They're even worse since Gravity Bind became a unlimted card."

Tatyana then replied, "He first didn't believe that I beat Jesse, but when the duel went on, I made him a believer. I used my Gigastone Omega to wipe out his spell and trap cards and then I special summoned my Megarock Dragon and I equipped it with Big Bang Shot to attack his facedown Spirit Reaper to win the duel."

Jesse smiled and replied and replied, "Great job, girl."

Tatyana then replied, "Thanks, ladies."

Suddenly, a girl wearing glasses, a light-green shirt and blue jean shorts came into the cafe.

Ariana then replied, "Who's that/"

Jesse then replied, "Thats Kristin Galeson from Miami. She's here on vacation with her folks. She wanted to see the city and duel someone big. She called me last night asking for a duel and I accepted."

Kristin walked to their table and she replied, "Hey, Ariana!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Hey, girl."

Kristin then replied, "Nice to finally meet, Jesse."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Likewise."

Kristin then replied, "Ready for one heck of a duel?"

Ariana then replied, "Bring it on."

Kristin then replied, "Okay then. Meet me outside."

Ariana got up and left.

Jesse looked at Tatyana and replied, "Want watch?"

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Lets do it."

They went outside as well.

-ooo-

The girls went to a duel arena across from the cafe and Tatyana and Jesse found a bench to sit on.

Kristin then replied, "Ready for this duel, Ariana?"

Ariana then replied, "Lets do it."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Kristin: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Tatyana then replied, "This is going to be one exciting duel."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I'll start with 1 facedown card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "I play Double Summon to summon my Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the green baret fairy with a machine gun appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and she looked at Dunamis and both nodded to each other (1,800/1,050 - 2,200/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Command Angel, attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of golden bullets and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (1,400/900) before bullets blew it to pieces and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/900).

Ariana then replied, "Attack that 2nd one!"

The fairy fired a ball of black energy and it struck the large bug, blowing it to shards.

(Kristin: 7,200LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Kristin then replied, "I special summon my Whirlwind Prodigy!"

As she sat the card down, a young boy with many flying creature flying around hm appeared (1,500/1,600).

Ariana then replied, "YOu use a wind deck?"

Kristin then replied, "That is right. This deck has all sorts of wind monsters in it."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I'll start with placing 1 other card facedown."

Suddenly, a facedown card appeared next to her other one.

Kristin resumed, "Now, I Tribute my Prodigy for my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

As the young boy vanished, a beautiful green-feathered bird with jewel-crusted wings appeared (2,700/1,100).

"That is such pretty bird.", Tatyana commented.

Kristin resumed, "This is one of my favorite cards. Attack her Command Angel with Divine Winds!"

The huge bird of prey flapped her majestic wings and a huge gust of wind started to come out of them. The fiey angel tried to shield herself from the winds, but she burst into fragments as the speed of wind got stronger.

(Kristin: 7,200LP / Ariana: 6,900LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Thats that. When my End phase starts, we both take 1,000 damage and the damage is weaked by 500 for every facedown card we both have. I...now end my turn."

The mighty winged-beast flapped her wings and the backs of Kristin's cards blocked the wind from reaching her and then the attack struck Ariana.

(Kristin: 7,200LP / Ariana: 5,900LP)

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Dunamis to defense postion and then I'll set 2 of my own cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

The huge bird flapped her wings and both sets of cards blocked the wind.

Kristin drew a card.

Ariana quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your right hand card!"

The card flipped up and a tornado came out of it and Kristin's facedown Gust Fan flipped up and shattered to pieces and then another facedown card appeared next Ariana's first one.

Kristin then replied, 'Clever. I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the wierd blue-headed fiend appeared with large two fists (1,900/400).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and slugged the fairy, blowing her to shards.

Kristin resumed, "Simorgh, direct attack!"

The huge bird flipped her wings and a huge gust of wind came out it them...

Ariana quickly replied, "I activate Attack Guidance Armor!"

Suddenly, Slate Warrior was covered in silver armor and the huge gust wind came back and blew the fiend to shards.

(Kristin: 6,600LP / Ariana: 5,900LP)

Suddenly, Simorgh let out a weak screech (2,700/1,100 - 2,200/600).

Kristin sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

The bird flapped her wings again and both duelists were struck buy it.

(Kristin: 6,100LP / Ariana: 5,400LP)

Ariana drew a card ad replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and knelt.

Ariana resumed, "I tribute her for my Fairy Golem!"

As the faniry vanished, the golem-like fairy appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Ariana resmed, "Lets do it. Attack her Simorgh!"

The fairy fired a blast of wind and it struck the large bird. It let out a screech before it burst into a explosion of green feathers.

(Kristin: 5,300LP / Ariana: 5,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (1,900/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The golem fired another blast of light and a Spirit Of the Breeze appeared on the card (0/1,800) before the light blew her into atoms.

Ariana resumed, "Huntress, attack!"

The huntres fired a barrage of arrows and each struck Kristin in the chest.

(Kristin: 3,400LP / Ariana: 5,400LP)

Ariana then replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I summon Reborn Tengu!"

As he sat the card down, a odd creature appeared with two swords (1,700/600).

Jesse then replied, "That is one popular card right now."

Kristin resumed, "I now play Riyoku!"

Suddenly, Fairy Golem weakend (3,000/2,000 - 1,500/2,000) and Reborn Tengu get stronger (1,700/600 - 3,200/600).

Kristin resumed, "Now, attack her Fairy Golem!"

The winged-beast went in and slashed at the large golem and then the fairy shattered into pieces.

(Kristin: 3,400LP / Ariana: 3,700LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I remove my Fairy Golem from play to draw a card!"

She took the card and slid it into her RFP slot and drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "I now tribute my Huntress to summon my Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

As the fairy vanished, the winged angel appeared with her scepter (2,400/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Destroy her Reborn Tengu!"

The fairy fired a blast of light from her scepter and Reborn Tengu blew into shards.

(Kristin: 2,700LP / Ariana: 3,700LP)

Kristin resumed, "When a Reborn Tengu is removed from the field, I get to special summon another from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Reborn Tengu appeared (1,700/600).

Ariana resumed, "Not a problem at all. I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon the tuner monster Mist Valley Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the winged-beast-like women appeared (1,200/1,200).

Kristin resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Mist Valley Shaman immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Reborn Tengu, who immediately transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Kristin closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A beautiful bird of prey comes forth and attacks with her mighty wings and talons! It'll crush its foes and protect other creatures with its swift attacks! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Rainbow Parakeet!"_

As she sat the card down, a large parakeet with rainbow-colored feathers appeared. It had two large wings as well (2,700/2,500).

Ariana then replied, "That is one beautiful monster."

Jesse then replied, "Looks like its a powerful synchro as well."

Kristin smiled nad replied, "Thanks for the kind words of praise for my monster. Rainbow Parakeet, Attack her Tethys!"

The huge bird began to flap its wings..

Ariana then replied, "I activate Dimensional Prison!"

But, the trap didn't flip up and the huge blast of wind came out of its wings and Tethys shattered into shards of light.

(Kristin: 2,700LP / Ariana: 3,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Now you know about its ability. When it battles, you can't activate your facedown cards! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch again!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy of light appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed," I now activate Shrink!"

The synchro shrank down to half of its size (2,700/2,500 - 1,350/2,500).

Ariana resumed, "Attack with Shadow Flux!"

The fairy fired a ball of black energy and the winged beast was blown to shards.

(Kristin: 2,350LP / Ariana: 3,400LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Kristin resumed, "I activate its other ability now. I remove 1 wind monster from play to special summon it back to my side of the field!"

As she took one of her Flyiing Kamakari #1 cards and slid it into her shirt pocket, The beautiful parakeet appeared with a screech (2,700/2,500).

Ariana then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and her facedown trap flipped and blew into pieces.

Kristin opened her field slot and replied, "I now activate the field spell card known as Rising Air Current!"

As she slid the card into and it shut, the whole field was covered with heavy winds (2,700/2,500 - 3,200/2,100).

Kristin resumed, "Destroy her Dunamis!"

The bird flapped her wings and a huge blast of wind happened and the fairy was blown into fragments as the attack struck her.

(Kristin: 2,350LP / Ariana: 2,000LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "The reason that I can't summon anything is because of my Rainbow Parakeets ability. I'll set this card facedown and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The bird launched another large blast of wind and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the winds reduced it to a pile of grey powder. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Kristin resumed, "I'll set 2 more cards facedown and then I'll activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, Both Reborn Tengu's, Slate Warrior and her Slate and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kristin resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Kristin's facedown cards (Which were Magic Cylinder and a Mirror Force) lifted and blew away and then the wind of the field died down (3,100/2,100 - 2,700/2,500).

Ariana resumed, "I now summon my Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior went and slashed the parakeet with its sword and it burst into shards.

(Kristin: 2,150LP / Ariana: 2,000LP)

Ariana resumed, "I move to my Main Phase 2 and I now activate Gravedigger's ghoul and now I get remove 2 cards from your graveyard and I Choose your Whirlwind Prodigy and Rainbow Parakeet!"

She sighed as she took the cards from her graveyard and slid them into her shirt pocket.

Ariana resumed, "Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The warrior went and a Cyber Harpie Lady appeared on the card (1,800/1,300) before Mudora cut the Harpie in two with her sword. The remains shattered into pixels.

Kristin smiled and replied, "Great job. End it."

Ariana then replied, "Great dueling, girl. Majestic Mech - Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy and it struck Kristin in the chest.

(Kristin: 0LP / Ariana: 2,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Great duel, ladies."

Ariana then replied, "It was a tough one."

-ooo-  
Attack Guidance Armor / Normal Trap Card

Image: A scared warrior wearing a suit of scary-looking silver armor.

After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. Your opponent cannot select a card other than the equipped monster as an attack target.

_Note: This card was first used by Seto Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "Back to Battle City (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Rainbow Parakeet

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner WIND monsters

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. During the End phase when this card is in your graveyard and if it was sent there from your side of the field in anyway, you can banish 1 WIND monster in your graveyard to special summon this card from your graveyard. Only 1 "Rainbow Parakeet" Can exist on the field at a time and as long as this card remains on the field, you cannot summon any other monster until this card is removed from the field.

-ooo-

Another great comes to a end. In the next chapter, Moriko goes for a duel and finds his uncle who is a expert fisherman to duel with. Can Moriko's fiendish army shut down his uncle's ocean army? Find out in "Water Hazard", which will be coming soon.


	43. Water Hazard

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 43: Water Hazard

-ooo-

The gang was at a nearby cafe, talking about the duel.

Jesse then replied, "That Rainbow Parakeet card is a great card to own."

Kristin then replied, "I know. It was hard work to get it, but I got it and use it everyday."

Jesse then replied, "Where'd you get it?"

Kristin then replied, "I won in it in a tournement in Miami a couple of months ago. I dueled hard and almost lost to a duelist using Gusta monsters."

Jesse then replied, "Very tricky monsters to use. There are hard to use, but can be powerful if used right."

Kristin then replied, "I dueled her to the end and I summoned my best wind monster."

She took the Synchro out of her pocket and it was a Mist Wurm.

Jesse then replied, "Good monster. Very hard to find synchro Mist Wurm is. According to the website , one store in the United States has about 10 copies of it and each cost $500 apiece."

Ariana then replied, "Damn, thats alot of money."

Jesse then replied, "Its a rare and very useful synchro for any deck, Ariana. That price is crazy, but if people want the card that bady, of course they'll pay high prices for it."

Kristin then replied, "Lucky for me, my mom found a cheap copy of it for my birthday two months ago."

Jesse then replied, "I would like to duel you myself some day, Kristin."

Kristin then replied, "I'll be ready for it too, Jesse."

She looked at her watch and she replied, "I have to get home now. See you ladies later."

She got up and left the cafe.

Jesse then replied, "She is one cool person to know."

Kristin nodded and replied, "She sure is, girl. She sure is."

-ooo-

That night in his realm, Kreid was going over his deck one last time. Two demon soldiers were guarding the entrance to his evil netherworld palace.

He laughed and replied, "Anyone that trues to use a synchro against this deck will regret doing so. Those foolish emperors were horrible with these cards, but I built a much better deck with. I'll crush them with no trouble and get that angel as a dark one soon."

Suddenly, Akatar appeared in the chamber with him.

Kreid then replied, "What is it?"

Akatar then replied, "All of your soldiers are ready to enter the human world as soon as drain Percy of his power, sir."

Kried then replied, "Good. We need his power to enter their world. Tell Amnael he can enter their world."

The demon nodded as he slowly vanished into black smoke.

Kried then replied, "If Amanel can't finish him, Kagemaru shouldn't have any trouble at all. With the those powerful monsters in his deck, he'll have no trouble taking them down."

-ooo-

At the factory, Zeke, Dr. Weissly and Panik were talking. Armstrong and Nell went to their homes for sleep.

Zeke then replied, "I hope this next rider can do better then Titan did."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Cool it, kid. Amanel had a very powerful deck. I don't think any of those kids can beat his deck."

Panik then replied, "If he does fail, my deck with smash their decks flat."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Don't you start with your poppycock, Panik."

Panik then replied, "Whatever, Alec."

-ooo-

The next day, Moriko and Trina were watching some TV while enjoying some pecan waffles that Trina made.

Moriko then replied, "Once again, you make a great breakfast, babe."

Trina smiled and replied, "Thanks, honey."

Moriko then replied, "My uncle Toji wants me to come to the docks tonight for a duel and he also wants to meet you too, babe."

Trina then replied, "Cool. Can we bring Jesse and Ariana along as well?"

Moriko then replied, "Sure. He'd love to see the daughters of Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas."

Trina then replied, "Cool. I'll call them up and tell us to meet us near the docks."

Moriko then replied, "Awesome. lets finish our meal up, babe."

Trina nodded as they both went back to eating the waffles.

-ooo-

Later that day, Jesse was in her room deciding on what to wear. At the moment, she was only wearing a white bra and red underwear.

Jesse then replied, "I get to meet Moriko's uncle and find out how good of a duelist he is too? This is going to be one good day today."

She looked at her closet and she sighed and replied, "If any I can figure out what to wear."

She saw a white shirt nearby and she replied, "No way."

She threw the shirt aside and saw a black one and she replied, "Yea, with my blue jeans and that'll be one hell of a oufit."

She quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on.

-ooo-

Meanwhile back at the factory, Nell & Dr. Weissly were watching Armstrong finishing off a duel with practice robot that Kreid built for them to practice with. Armstrong had his Iron Chain Dragon (2,500/1,300) and no other cards facedown and his opponet had only a Opticlops (1,800/1,700) and it was Armstrongs turn.

(Robot: 400LP / Armstrong: 6,900LP)

"Iron Chain Dragon, attack his Opticlops to end this duel!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of light-blue energy that blew the fiend into particles.

(Robot: 0LP / Armstrong: 6,900LP)

Suddenly, the robot powered down.

Armstrong smiled and replied, "Take that, junkbot."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You finished it in 12 turns. It only took me 8 turns and I didn't lose a single lifepoint."

Armstrong then replied, "Well, not everyone has a great deck like yours, Wiessly!"

Nell then repied, "Don't be a baby, Armstrong. At least he's on our side."

Armstrong then replied "At least we're all ready to crush them in our duels."

Nell then replied, "Thats true. Lets go for dinner now."

Weissly then replied, "Great plan."

-ooo-

The gang arrived near the entrance to the docks, waiting for Moriko's uncle to come.

Trina then replied, "Where is your uncle, hon?"

Moriko then replied, "I don't know, babe. I don't know."

They saw a tall man in a black fishermans outfit with a duel disk on his arm and replied, "Hey, Moriko."

Moriko then replied, "Toji, good to see you again!"

Toji looked at Trina and replied, "You must be the my nephew's new boyfriend that he loves."

Trina then replied, "Yes, sir."

Toji then replied, "You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Toji."

Trina nodded.

Toji saw his friends and replied, "You two must be Jesse Fudo and Ariana Atlas."

They girls nodded to him.

Toji then replied, "Cool. Ready for a duel, Moriko?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Always am. Lets do it."

Toji then replied, "Follow me then."

They all followed him into the dock area.

-ooo-

They finally got the area they were going to duel. it looked very famillar to them."

Jesse then replied, "Wait, this place looks famillar."

Toji then replied, "It should. This is the place that Yugi Muto dueled his controlled friend Joey Wheeler to free him from Marik Ishtar's control. It was a hard duel, but the duel ended in a tie."

Ariana then replied, "It was a close call."

Toji and Moriko stood across from each other liked Joey and Yugi in their duel many years ago and both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Toji: 8,000LP / Moriko: 8,000LP)

Toji then replied, "You're first, Moriko."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Toji drew a card and he replied, "I summon my 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow colored fish appeared (1,800/800).

Jesse then replied, "Should of known he uses a ocean deck."

Trina then replied, "That may be true, but he has alot of odd but strong cards in his deck."

Toji then replied, "Attack!"

The fish swam in towards the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and with a hard slap of the fish's tail, the Fiend shattered into pixels.

Moriko took a card from his deck added it to his hand.

Toji then replied, "I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Solider!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish foot soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Fillet his fish now wih your sword!"

The fiend went in and with one slash of his sword, the fish shattered into pieces.

(Toji: 7,900LP / Moriko: 8,000LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that. I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and repied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack his facedown monster!"

The fiend charged in and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card (100/100) and the fiend trampled the small frog with no problem.

Moriko resumed, "Archfiend Soldier, attack him directly!"

The fiend went in towards Toji..

Moriko quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

(Toji: 6,950LP / Moriko: 8,000LP)

Toji drew a card.

Moriko resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

As Toji drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared (100/100).

Toji resumed, "I now summon my Piercing Moray!"

As he sat the card down, a large eel with a sharp horn on its head (1,500/500).

Trina then replied, "Those two are a great combo to use in a water deck."

Toji resumed, "I tribute my frog to pump my Moray's power up!"

As the frog vanished into pixels of light, the eels horn began to glow (1,500/500 - 2,100/500).

Jesse then replied, "Dang, thats a powerful ability with that monsters piercing ability."

Trina then replied, "About a couple of months ago, I watched battle this duel and he tributed the Frog about 10 times."

Ariana then replied, "Damn, that means its attack rose to 7,500!"

Toji resumed, "Now, attack his Opticlops!"

The eel went in and impaled its horn into the fiends chest. The fiend let out a moan before bursting into pixels.

(Toji: 6,950LP / Moriko: 7,700LP)

Toji then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my soldier in attack postion and that'll end my turn."

As Toji drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared again (100/100).

Toji resumed, "I tribute my Frog again."

As the frog vanished again, the eels horn began to glow again (2,100/500 - 2,700/500).

Toji resumed, "I activate Block Attack!"

Suddenly, the soldier knelt.

Toji resumed, "This will do some good damage!"

The huge eel went in and stabbed its horn into its target, blowing Archfiend Soldier into shards.

(Toji: 6,950LP / Moriko: 6,500LP)

Toji smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "I tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the one-eyed fiend vanished, the evil ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Toji then replied, "Not strong enough, I'm afraid."

Moriko then replied, "Not a problem, Toji. I activate Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the eel thrashed around in anger (2,700/500 - 1,900/500).

Toji then replied, "Attack his eel now!"

The ruler fired a blast of green flames and they struck its target. burning the large eel into a large pile of ash that blew away.

(Toji: 6,400LP / Moriko: 6,500LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

As he drew a card, the frog returned once again.

Toji opened his field slot and replied, "I activate A Legendary Ocean!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, a huge wave of water covered the docks.

Toji resumed, "I now summon my Giga Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the large reptile appeared (2,450/1,550 - 2,650/1,500).

Jesse then replied, "Man, he's a tough duelist."

Trina then replied, "He's one of Japan's best fisherman right now as well as one of the best ocean duelists in the world!"

Toji resumed, "Attack his Ha Des!"

The huge reptile went in and punched the ruler in the chest and he burst into a cloud of green & black smoke.

(Toji: 6,400LP / Moriko: 6,300LP)

Toji smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'lle nd my turn."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent warrior wielding a trident appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,700).

Toji resumed, "Lets do it. Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and a Night Assailant appeared on the card (200/500) before the reptile crushed the shadowly fiend with its claw.

Toji then replied, "Wipe out his Giga Gagagigo!"

The spirit of the fiend appeeared and it stabbed the reptile in the chest with its dagger and it roared before it shattered into triangles.

Toji then replied, "Small setback. Attack him directly!"

The fiend went in...

Moriko then replied, "I special summon my Battle Fader!"

As he sat the card down, the evil pendulum-like fiend appeared (0/0).

Toji then replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Battle Fader for my Summoned Skull!"

As the small fiend vanished, the bony winged-fiend appeared (2,500/1,250).

Moriko resumed, "Attack his Sea Serpent with Lightning Strike!"

The huge fiend launched its trademark attack and the sea serpent was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

(Toji: 5,900LP / Moriko: 6,300LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The metal fiend went in and cleaved the small frog in two with its sword.

Moriko resumed, "Summoned Skull, attack!"

The fiend fired a huge blast of lightning and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) before the intense attack incinerated the fiend. Toji took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Moriko resumed, "I discard my D.D. Crow to remove your frog from play!"

As he discarded the card to his graveyard, Toji took his Treeborn Frog and removed it from his graveyard as well.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I summmon my Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

as he sat the card down, a large orca with a crane on its back and missles on its lower half appeared (2,100/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Toji resumed, "I activate Double Summon!"

Suddenly, a torpedo-shaped fish appeared (1,000/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Toji resumed, "I tribute my Torpedo Fish to destroy your Summoned Skull!"

The fish vanished and the huge orca fired a torpedo from his cannon and it struck the fiend, blasting the large fiend to pieces.

Toji resumed, "Time to battle. Attack his Gil Garth!"

The orca a barrage of attacks from its cannons, blowing the metal fiend to pieces.

(Toji: 5,900LP / Moriko: 5,800LP)

Toji smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cannonball Spearfish!"

As he sat the card down, a small fish with a spiked top appeared (1,000/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Toji resumed, "I tribute it destroy your facedown card on the left!"

The orca fired the odd fish and blasted Moriko's facedown card to pieces.

Toji then replied, "That was eas..."

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked Toji's side of the field.

(Toji: 4,900LP / Moriko: 5,800LP)

Moriko then replied, "My Kozakys Self-Destruction Button did you some hurt."

Toji resumed, "I equip my Orca with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The orca began to glow.

Toji resumed, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The orca fired a barrage of attacks and the facedown Morphing Jar was obliterated before it got the chance to flip up.

(Toji: 4,900LP / Moriko: 4,100LP)

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Toji then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the small dark fiend appeared (1,300/300).

Moriko resumed, "I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

"Dark Resonator, tune yourself with my Level 4 Archfiend Soldier!"

As the tuners fork began to glow, it split into 3 white stars with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Archfiend Soldior, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Moriko clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As he sat a card down, the sharp-clawed fiend appeared (2,600/2,600).

Trina then replied, "You summoned one of your best monsters!"

Moriko then replied, "Sure did. Attack his Orca!"

The fiend went and the orca weakened (2,300/1,200 - 1,200/2,300) before the synchro sliced into its body. Explosions started all over its body before it exploded into a fiery blast.

(Toji: 3,500LP / Moriko: 4,100LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Penguin Soldier appeared (750/500) before the fiend slashed the small fowl to bits with its claws and then the Synchro vanished.

Moriko sighed and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I summon my Terrorking Salmon!"

As he sat the card down, a large fish appeared (2,400/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Toji resumed, "Devour his facedown monster!"

The huge fish swam in and a Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (1,000/1,200) before the large fish swallowed the fiend in one gulp.

Toji resumed, "Your turn now."

Toji then replied, "I summon my Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the armored goblin army appeared (2,200/1,700).

Toji resumed, "I now activate Hellfire Flame!"

Suddenly, the ocean vanished and the fish flapped around in pain (2,600/1,500 - 1,400/1,500).

(Toji: 2,500LP / Moriko: 3,100LP)

Moriko resumed, "Now, attack his Salmon!"

the fiendish army went in and struck their target with their weapons, blowing Terrorking Salmon to shards.

(Toji: 2,500LP / Moriko: 3,100LP)

Suddenly, the army knelt.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Card Fortress Whale's Oath!"

The ritual spell appeared.

Moriko resumed, "I tribute my Spiral Serpent to ritual summon the Fortress Whale!"

As the huge serpent appeared and vanished, a large sperm whale with cannons on its back appeared (2,350/2,150).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, what a rarity."

Ariana then replied, "Not really that powerful."

Toji resumed, "I now activate Aqua Jet. This cards gives certain monsters 1,000 attack points!"

Suddenly, the large whale let out a bellow (2,350/2,150 - 3,350/2,150).

Moriko gulped and replied, "That attack boost lasts until its removed from the field?"

Toji nodded and replied, "Thats correct. Attack his Goblins!"

The huge whale fired its cannons the goblin army was blown to particles as they were struck by the cannons.

Toji smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Toji drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior of Atlantis!"

As he sat the card down, the watery warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Moriko resumed, "This ends now. Warrior Of Atlantis, attack!"

The creature went in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (100/1,000) and the creature struck the chest with its fist, blowing it to pieces.

Moriko drew a card from his deck.

Toji laughed and replied, "This ends now! Fortress Whale, attack him directly!"

The whale aimed his cannons at Moriko...

Jesse then replied, "If this attack hits, the duel ends here."

Trina then replied, "Lets hope he has something in his hand that'll help him out!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Battle Fader appeared and knelt (0/0).

Toji then replied, "When did you draw that?"

Moriko sighed and replied, "When you flipped my Dark Mimic LV1."

Toji nodded and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and rpelied, "I activate Enemy Controller! I take control of your whale after tributing my Battle Fader!"

As the small fiend vanished, the large whale appeared on Toji's side of the field.

Moriko resumed, "Better. Attack his Warrior of Atlantis!"

The huge whale fired a barrage of shells that blew the watery warrior to pieces.

(Toji: 1,050LP / Moriko: 3,100LP)

Moriko resumed, "I'll tribute your Whale for my 2nd Dark Ruler Ha Des and then I'lll set a card as well and that'll be all for me."

As the huge whale vanished, Ha Des appeared (2,450/1,600).

Toji drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Warrior of Atlantis, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, Piercing Moray, Terrorking Salmon and his Fortress Whale and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Toji resumed, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Moriko resumed, "I now summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the large orc appeared (2,200/0).

Toji quickly replied, "I activate Torrential Tribute!"

The trap flipped up.

Moriko smiled and replied, "Not this time, Toji! I activate Dark Bribe!"

As the trap shattered to pieces, Toji drew a card.

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of green flames and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card before the flames reduced to to a pile of ash.

Moriko resumed, "This ends. My monsters..end this duel!"

Summoned Skull fired a barrage of lightning bolts and they struck Toji.

(Toji: 0LP / Moriko: 3,100LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Thats game, Toji."

Toji smiled and replied, "Great duel, kid."

He looked at Trina and replied, "You are one lucky gal to have my nephew as a boyfriend."

Trina smiled and replied, "You better believe it."

Toji then replied, "Anyone for seafood for dinner? My treat."

The gang smiled as they followed the two duelists of the pier.

-ooo-

Another duel comes to a close end. In the next chapter, the next Shadow Rider and its one that beat both Chazz and Alexis before Jaden took him down and he challenges Ariana. In this duel, will she be able to summon the card she got from Percy? Find out in "Alchemy Cycle", which will be coming soon.


	44. Alchemy Cycle

_(Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the first time I ever used a D.D. style of deck. Throught out the duel, I'll keep track of the cards removed from play by the current duelist and it'll look like this - (Removed from play cards: 0)._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 44: Alchemy Cycle

-ooo-

At the Crystal Tuna Restaurant near the docks, Toji treated the whole gang to whatever they wanted. They had to wait about 5 more minutes for their meals to come.

Toji then replied, "How's my baby sister doing, Moriko?"

Moriko then replied, "She's fine. She wanted me to tell you hi and she'll call you sometime tomorrow."

Toji nodded and replied, "Thanks for the message, kiddo."

Jesse then replied, "Is that Piercing Moray your star cards?"

Toji then replied, "Yep. My deck has 3 copies of that one and I also own three copies of Treeborn Frog as well."

Ariana then replied, "Oh, thats right. A few banlists ago, they unlimited that card so 3 could be used in a deck."

Toji then replied, "Yep. When I found that out, I got two more Frogs and 2 more Piercing Morays for this deck. You have one good deck."

Moriko then replied, "Thanks, uncle. I tried my best to make this the best deck ever."

Jesse then replied, "Did you take you a while to get your Fortress Whale card and the ritual card required for it?"

Toji then replied, "Sure did. Those two are really rare cards. I found them in a card shop in Los Angeles."

Jesse nodded and replied, "You can find alot of cards in that city."

Toji then replied, "Believe it or not, they sell copies of Mist Wurm for $500 apiece!"

Jesse then replied, "Thats the place that is based in! Is their own website."

Toji then replied, "Sure is. I managed to get 2 Piercing Morays and 2 Treeborn Frogs for about 15 dollars total."

Trina then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-

Later that night after the dinner, Jesse and Ariana were at Jesse's house, having a sleepover.

Ariana then replied, "Thanks for the invite over here, girt."

Jesse smiled and replied, "We'll watch some movies and just hang out as friends."

Ariana then replied, "Cool plan."

She sighed and replied, "That was one intense duel."

Jesse then replied, "Moriko has one powerful fiend deck. He controls his deck with little trouble."

Ariana then replied, "When the Next Shadow Rider comes, I want to face him. I Want try to summon that synchro card."

Jesse then replied, "We have 2 of them, but who has the 3rd one?"

Ariana then replied, "Don't know, girl. Don't know. Want to start that movie now?"

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the shadowly palace of Kreid, he and Kridley were waiting for the Amanel to show up."

Kreid then replied, "Where is he?"

Kridley then replied, "Don't know, sir. I have no idea where he is."

Suddenly, the black-caped Shadow rider appeared infront of them with a golden disk on his arm.

Kridley then replied, "Welcome, Amanel."

The rider then replied, "Just call me Banner, like Jaden Yuki did."

Kried then replied, "As you wish."

Banner then replied, "I want to duel that fairy girl Ariana."

Kried then replied, "Fine with me, Banner."

Kridley then replied, "When you beat her, bring us that card and we'll grant you a real body into the human world."

"And what card would that be?", Banner asked.

Kried then replied, "Its called Fairy Queen Faquena. It was given to her by some angel named Percy."

Banner then replied, "You'll grant me a real body if I get you that card?"

Kreid nodded and replied, "That is right, Banner."

Banner nodded and replied, "You have yourself a deal."

Kridley then replied, "Did you get those cards for your deck I gave you?"

The rider nodded and replied, "Sure did. They made my deck better then it ever was. I'll duel her tomorrow night on earth."

Kried then replied, "That is fine, Banner. You can duel at any time."

Banner nodded as he vanished into a cloud of dust.

Kridley then replied, "What if he does fail?"

Kried then replied, "Kagamaru will finish those kids off if Banner does.'

He looked at Kridley then replied, "Make sure the Shadowrunners are all ready to go if our final two duelists are takened down."

Kridley then replied, "Yes, sir."

He slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke,

Kreid then replied, "Banner, don't fail me."

-ooo-

That next morning, the girls were in the living room, watching anything they could find on TV.

Jesse groaned and replied, "Nothing good on the tube today. We went through 32 channels and nothing at all is good!"

Ariana then replied, "Thats what we get for watching early morning telvision. Nothing good on until the afternoon."

Jesse nodded and replied, "So true."

Suddenly, the screen went out and it was now a grey screen.

Jesse then replied, "What the hell? This is a new set!"

Suddenly, Banner's image appeared on the TV.

Ariana then replied, "Okay, this is freaking me out a little bit."

Jesse nodded as well as Yusei & Akiza came into the living room and Yusei replied, "Hey, ladies."

Ariana then replied, "Yusei, check the screen."

They both looked at the screen and Akiza then replied, "Is this a show?"

Jesse then replied, "No, the screen went blank and this guy showed up."

Yusei then replied, "Freaky. Lets see what he has to say."

Banner then replied, "Greetings, people. I'm the Shadow Rider known as Amanel, but you can all refer to me as Banner."

Jesse then replied, "Before the riders took over, you had a human body to disguise yourself as a teacher."

Ariana then replied, "I don't think he can hear.."

"That is correct, young lady.", Banner replied.

Yusei then replied, "Let me guess, you want to duel one of us."

Banner then replied, "Correct. I want to duel Ariana tonight in a secret area in the park."

Jesse then replied, "How do you find your lair?"

Banner then replied, "Meet me at your park at about 10:00 tonight and I'll make sure you lead to our dueling area."

Akiza then replied, "Can we all go?"

Banner then replied, "That is fine. You can all see her suffer a lose on my behalf. Until tonight, farwell."

Suddenly, the screen turned off and returned to the channel that Jesse had it on.

Ariana then replied, "Time to prepare for my duel, I suppose."

-ooo-

That night at the factory, Nell and Dr. Weissly were there talking about Banners arrival.

Nell then replied, "How'd he talk to them through the tv?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "It was shadow magic done by Kried. It helped do all that."

Nell nodded and replied, "Very clever."

Suddenly, Kridley then replied, "His cave is now completed. It looked like the lair he had when he faced Jaden Yuki in in that duel."

Nell then replied, "Lets see of this guy is worth all the trouble."

Kridley then replied, "With the new cards Kreid let him get for his deck will make sure he cream Ariana."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Okay, thats good."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang found Banner near the fountain liked they said they would.

Banner then replied, "Evening, young lady."

Ariana then replied, "I'm ready for the duel now."

Banner then replied, "Very well. Lets go."

Suddenly, the all vanished into thin air.

-ooo-

A second or two later, the gang arrived in a cave covered with all sorts of objects.

Ariana then replied, "We are we?"

Banner then replied, "We're are about 50 miles beneath the fountain, my young friend."

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "Can we duel now?"

Banner nodded and replied, "Lets do it then."

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Banner: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Banner drew a card and replied, "I'll start our duel. I activate Gold Sarcophagus!"

He took a card out his deck and he took and slid it into a slot in his desk.

Banner resumed, "Now, I'll set this monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster with Shadow Flux!"

The fairy fired a ball of black energy and a large beetle with many trinkets on its back appeared (200/700) and the attack struck the large insect and it shattered to pieces.

Banner then replied, "Since Magical Merchant was flipped, I have to take cards off my deck until I reach a spell card."

He took the top two cards (Which were monsters) and the 3rd one he drew was a spell and then he slid the monster cards into his graveyard.

Ariana resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Banner drew a card and replied, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card known as Choas Distill!"

As he sat the card down, a giant kettle with many objects on it and a fire lit in it appeared.

Ariana then replied, "This is going to be a long duel."

Banner resumed, "I now activate the spell cards known as Iron Lamp, Copper Scales and Lead Compass These 3 spells with Choas Distill on the field, lets me summon Alchemy Beasts Iron Salamandra, Ouroboros the Bronze and Lead Lion!"

As he sat the cards down on his disk, a large snake made of copper, a fiendish lion made of lead and a small dragon made of metal appeared (500/500 x2).

Banner resumed, "Now, attack her directly!"

Lead Lion shot metal shards that struck Ariana and the two others shot one wave of fire and burning light at her.

(Banner: 8,000LP / Ariana: 6,500LP)

Banner then replied, "You can't beat me! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battle Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, a muscular fairy with a sword and shield appeared (1,600/500).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Battle Fairy, attack!"

The fairy charged in..

Banner quickly replied, "I activate Gravity Bind!"

The trap flipped up.

Airana smiled and replied, "Hate to tell you this, but my Battle Fairy is a level 3 monster! Attack his Iron Salamandra!"

The fairy charged and sturck the small dragon with his sword and it exploded into fiery pieces.

(Banner: 6,900LP / Ariana: 6,500LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Banner drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Release!"

He took his Magical Merchant and the two monsters he discarded with its ability (which were a monster called D.D. Destroyer and a Banisher of Radiance) and removed them from play as well (Removed from play cards: 7).

Banner resumed, "Since my D.D. Destroyer was removed from play, you lose a card from your side of the field!"

The cute fairy shattered into shards of light.

Banner resumed, "I activate Black Process Nigredo. Since its the only card left in my hand, I can destroy all of my current Alchemy monsters to draw 2 cards from each."

As the two remaining Alchemy Beasts burst into shards, Banner drew 4 cards from his deck (Banner - Removed from play cards: 10).

Banner resumed, "I''ll set a monster and I'll lay another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted the trap card to pieces (Banner - Removed from play cards: 11).

Ariana resumed, "I now tribute my Battle Fairy for my Fairy Golem!"

As the fairy vanished, the rocky golem-like fairy appeared (1,200/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Ariana resumed, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and a young girl with a small wooden sword and a silve jumpsuit appeared on the card (500/500) and she was blown to atoms as the light struck her.

Banner resumed, "When D.D. Scout is removed from play, I Can play 500 lifepoints to draw a card from my deck.

(Banner - Removed from play cards: 12) - (Banner: 6,300LP / Ariana: 6,500LP)

Ariana nodded and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Yusei then replied, "Ariana is doing pretty good so far."

Jesse then replied, "How many cards has Banner removed from play?"

Yusei then replied, "Last time I checked he removed about 12 cards from play."

Banner drew a card and replied, "I activate White Process Albred! If I have Chaos Distill on the field, I can special summon a Golden Homunculus from my deck or hand!"

As he sat the card down, a titan made of golden rock appeared (1,800/1,800) - (Banner - removed from play cards: 13).

Banner resumed, "It gains 300 ATK for each removed from play card I have and I have 13!"

Suddenly, the creature began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 5,700/5,700).

Akiza then replied, "5,700 ATK?"

Jesse gulped and replied, "Thats going to hurt!"

Banner resumed, "I now attack your golem!"

The huge statue roared before it launched shards of gold and each struck the golem, blasting it to pieces.

(Banner: 6,300LP / Ariana: 3,600LP)

Banner then replied, "Take that! I now activate Chaos Greed for a couple of more cards and that'll do it for me."

Banner drew 2 cards (Banner - removed from play cards: 14) - (5,700/5,700 - 6,000/6,000).

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate my Supermacy Berry to restore some of my lifepoints!"

(Banner: 6,300LP / Ariana: 5,600LP)

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Banner drew a card and replied, "I now activate Silver Key, Tin Spell Circle and Mercury Hourglass! This lets me summon Alchemy Beasts Silver Moonface, Tin Eatos and Mercury Echeneis!"

As he sat the cards card down, a bird made of metal, a large, lamprey-like fish made of metal and a odd rock with legs appeared (500/500 x3) - (Banner: removed from play cards: 17 - 6,000/6,000 - 6,900/6,900).

Jesse then replied, "6,900 attack points now?"

Akiza then replied, "This is getting pretty bad right now."

Banner resumed, "Alchemy Beasts, you attack first!"

The metal bired blew some burning air, the metal fish fired a blob of water and the rock launched a wave of pebbles and each attack Ariana.

(Banner: 6,300LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Banner resumed, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge warrior prepared to attack..

Ariana smiled and replied, "I activate my Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from the kettle and then the machine exploded into fiery metal and debris and the huge rock-like warrior's shards of golden shot out and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the attack did nothing to it.

(Banner: 5,300LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Banner then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, the small fairy began to glow (LV3 - LV4 - (300/500 - 800/500).

Ariana resumed, "I now summon my Hyper Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the robot-like tuner appeared (1,600/800).

Yusei then replied, "Nice addition to your deck, Ariana."

Ariana nodded and replied, "It helps out my deck alot. I now tune them together!"

Hyper Synchrons chest opened up and then it immediately split apart into four white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Marshmallon, who immediately transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Ariana closed her eyes and began to chant:

_Mighty angel of the hevenly light, hear this cry. With the power of light and your mighty sword, cut down your enemies with your intense light! Synchro Summon! Come forth...Avenging Knight Parshath!"_

As he sat the card down, the large fairy warrior appeared (2,600/2,100).

Banner then replied, "My monster is over two times stronger then yours!"

Jesse then replied, "She has to have a card to help her out."

Jesse resumed, "I activate Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the large rock-like warrior began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 2,200/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his Golden Homunculus!"

The fairy went and sliced the golden creature down the middle and then it exploded into fiery pieces of gold.

(Banner: 4,900LP / Ariana: 4,100LP)

Ariana resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I activate Burning Distill! I can tribute my Alchemy beasts and for each one, you take 800 points of damage!"

The 3 beasts of Alchemy and they flew into the air and each struck Ariana.

(Banner: 4,900LP / Ariana: 1,700LP)

Banner resumed, "I'll now activate my 2nd Soul Release!"

He took his 3 Alchemy Beasts that were in the graveyard and his Golden Homunculus and removed them from play (Banner - removed from play cards: 17).

Banner resumed, "I'll now set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The fairy flew and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the fairy cleaved the jar in two pieces.

(Banner: 2,900LP / Ariana: 1,700LP)

Both discarded their current hands and both drew 5 cards apiece.

Ariana resumed, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Banner drew a card and replied, "I summon the most powerful card I have!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery demon appeared (?/?).

Banner then replied, "Meet the mighty _**Gren Maju Da Eiza**_!"

Jesse then replied, "Oh, no. That thing is a powerful monster!"

Suddenly, the fiery fiend let out a roar (6,800/6,800).

Ariana then replied, "No.."

Banner laughed and replied, "I win the duel! Attack his Avenging Knight Parshath!"

The fiend fired a blast of flames and the mighty synchro was incinerated instantley.

Banner then replied, "I win!"

Ariana then replied, "Nope."

Banner looked puzzled saw she activated her facedown Defense Draw and drew a card.

Banner then replied, "You saved yourself, but next turn you won't be so lucky. I'll set a card and that'lI end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Ariana resumed, "I now activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and knelt.

Ariana resumed, "I now summon the tuner Herald of Orange Light!"

As he sat the card down, the small oranged winged orb appeared (300/500).

Ariana resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters together to summon my best card!"

Herald of Orange Light split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Dunamis Dark Witch and Shining Angel, who immediately transformed into a total of 8 white stars. As this happened, Ariana closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty queen comes fortth and destroys her foes with her mighty ancient sword! With the power of light and the heavens, she'll will be the last one standing! Synchro Summon! Come forth..**Fairy Queen Faquena**!"_

As she sat the card down, a beautiful angel with a beautiful silver dress and blonde hair appeared. She had a long jewel-crusted sword in her hands and two large golden wings in her back (3,000/3,000).

Jesse then replied, "Wow, she's beautiful."

Yusei then replied, "Wow, thats the card Percy gave us? She's beautiful."

-ooo-

About 10 miles away from where they were, Percy was on top of New Domino City's tallest building with his golden armor.

He sighed and replied, "She finally summoned Faquena. If Jesse and her friend can summon their cards, My power can shatter Kreid's realm and save this world once in for all."

-ooo-

Banner laughed and replied, "My monster is stronger then she is!"

Ariana then replied, "You'll love her ability. When she synchro summoned to the field, one of your monsters loses their effect and its attack is reduced to zero!"

Suddenly, the fiery fiend began to glow with a intense light (6,800/6,800 - 0/0).

Yusei then replied, "She's going to win the duel."

Jesse then replied, "Yea!"

Ariana then replied, "This ends now. Fairy Queen Faquena, destroy his Gren Maju da Eiza with Sword of the Heavens!"

The falry flew in towards the fiend..

Banner quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

But, the trap didn't flip up and the Fairy Queen cleaved the fiery fiend in twain with one slice of her sword. The two pieces shattered into fiery embers & soot.

(Banner: 0LP / Ariana: 2,700LP)

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Choas Distill / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A weird, copper, pear-shaped kettle, covered with wires, tubes, and gauges.

All cards that would normally go to your own Graveyard are instead removed from play. If either you or your opponent controls a face-up "Macro Cosmos", destroy this card.

Black Process Nigredo / Normal Spell Card

Image: A collage of colors with black being dominant.

You can only activate this card when you have "Chaos Distil" active on your side of the field, and this is the only card in your hand. Destroy all "Alchemy Beast" Monsters on your side of the field. For each Monster destroyed by this effect, draw two cards from your deck.

White Process Albred / Normal Spell Card

Image: A collage of colors with white being dominant.

You can only activate this card when you have "Chaos Distil" active on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Golden Homunculus" from your hand or deck.

Iron Lamp / Normal Spell Card

Image: An old-fashioned oil lamp, emitting eerie smoke.

Activate only when you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Iron Salamandra" from your hand or deck.

Copper Scale / Normal Spell Card

Image: An old balance made of wiry, bent copper.

Activate only when you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Copper Ouroboros" from your hand or deck.

Lead Compass / Normal Spell Card

Image: A man standing at an old-fashioned compass the size of a table.

Activate only when you control a face-up "Chaos Distill". Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Lead Lion" from your hand or deck.

Silver Key / Normal Spell Card

Image: An old key standing point-down over a summoning circle.

You can only activate this card when "Chaos Distil" is active on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Moonface the Silver" from your hand or deck.

Tin Spell Circle / Normal Spell Card

Image: A metal disk inlaid with strange runes.

Card Description: You can only activate this card when "Chaos Distil" is active on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Aitos the Tin" from your hand or deck.

Mercury Hourglass / Normal Spell Card

Image: An hourglass floating in space among weird-looking clocks.

You can only activate this card when "Chaos Distil" is active on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Alchemy Beast Echeneis the Mercury" from your hand or deck.

Alchemy Beast - Iron Salamandra

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Iron Lamp". This card attacks your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast - Copper Ouroboros

Type: Reptile/Effect/Light./ATK: 500DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Copper Scales". This card attacks your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast - Lead Leon

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Lead Compass". This card attacks your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast - Tin Eatos

Winged Beast/Effect/WindATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Tin Spell Circle". This card attacks your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast - Mercury Echeneis

Fish/Effect/Water/Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Mercury Hourglass". This card attacks your opponent directly.

Alchemy Beast - Silver Moonface

Rock/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500DEF: 500/3 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Silver Key". This card attacks your opponent directly.

_Note: All of these cards were used by Banner (Amanel) in the Yugioh GX episodes "Amanel's Endgame (Parts 1 & 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Burning Distil / Normal Spell Card

Image: the Alchemy Beasts, burning with their respective colored elements flying towards the duelist

Tribute "Alchemy Beast" monsters on your side of the field and deal damage to your opponent for each monster tribute by this effect X 800.

_Note: this card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Battle Fairy

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,600/500/3 Stars

"A powerful fairy that protects his allies with its strong muscles and swift attacks with his sword."

D.D. Scout

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When this card is removed from play, you can pay 500 lifepoints to draw a card from your deck.

Fairy Queen Faquena

Fairy/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

Fairy Tuner + 2 or more non-tuner Fairy Monsters

When this card is synchro summoned, Select one monster on your opponets side of the field. That monsters effect is negated and its ATK & DEF is reduced to 0 until the end phase of the current turn. This card cannot be targeted in battle by DARK monsters. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

-ooo-

Another Shadow Rider is defeated. In the next chapter, Jesse takes the challenge of the Chocotastic shop and then they'll learn a secret of owners if she wins the challenge. Can Jesse take him down? Find out in the next chapter and the title of the next chapter will remain a secret for now.


	45. Core Compression

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 45: Core Compression

-ooo-

The gang was still struck in the cave with Banner.

Ariana then replied, "Do we get our freedom?"

Banner then replied, "Yes. Do what you have to do to save your world from Kreid and his army."

Jesse then replied, "Why are you helping us?"

Banner then replied, "I'm defeated now and I can say anything. Please, do what you have to do to save your world. Once I vanish, you have only 5 minutes to get to the teleporter behind me before this area caves in."

Ariana then replied, "We'll go quick."

Banner pointed to a nearby treasure chest and he replied, "Take this back to your world and open it up. it contains cards that will help on your way to defeating Kreid. This cards were given to us by Kreids army before they were stolen from Percys collection."

Jesse then replied, "Thank you."

Banner then replied, "Why didn't my Mirror Force card work against your Queen?"

Ariana then replied, "Its her ability. When she attacks, you can't activate any facedown spell or trap cards."

Banner then replied, "Powerful monster. Keep hold of her and don't let the demon army get it."

Ariana then replied, "Will do, Banner."

Banner then replied, "Good luck against Kagemaru. He is one of the hardest to beat duelists that Kreid has. Beat him and the entrance is yours!"

Suddenly, he shattered into a cloud of black dust and then a large blue portal opened behind them.

Jesse then replied, "Time to go."

She quickly grabbed the chest before they ran into the portal and then it closed up.

-ooo-

About a couple of seconds later, the gang arrived at the parks fountain and they were all in a daze.

Ariana then replied, "7 Down, only 1 more to go."

Jesse then replied, "I want to duel him myself. My dragon army is ready to smash through him."

Yusei then replied, "All of you can come back to our house and we'll open this chest of cards."

Jesse then replied, "We need Percy."

Suddenly, he appeared infront of them.

Ariana then replied, "Wow, cool."

Percy then replied, "Thanks to you summoning one of those special synchro monsters, my power is slowly increasing back to normal."

Jesse then replied, "I'm dueling Kagemaru myself!"

Percy then replied, "With your card and powerful deck, you'll be successfull."

Ariana pointed the replied, "We got this chest from Banner when we beat him. it says is cards that demons stole from your and the heavens."

Percy looked at the chest and replied, "Wow. I'll come to your house tomorrow and we'll all look inside of the chest for what's inside."

Jesse smiled and replied, "We'll see you later, Percy."

Suddenly, he vanished in a large burst of light.

Yusei then replied, "This is getting stranger and stranger. But without his help, We'll never stop Kreid from sending his army into our world."

Jesse then replied, "We'll stop him."

-ooo-

That night at the factory, the Shadowrunners were in shock to see Banner lose the duel.

Nell then replied, "Well, he was a failure."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If Kagemaru fails to beat that Jesse girl, they'll be after us."

Armstrong then replied, "All of our decks are ready to go. It shouldn't take long for us to wipe them out."

Nell then replied, "That deck almost wiped Jaden after the map."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "True. Even Marcel Bonaparte used them well when he was controlled by Yubel. He didn't do that badly."

Nell then replied, "He'll smash her dragon army to pieces in the duel."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "I hope so. If he falls, we have to prepare for their arrival."

Kridley appeared and replied, "He's right. Once we beat Percy in a duel, we'll get his power and we'll be able to take over the heavens and their worlds very easy."

Zeke then replied, "We wont' give up!"

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was standing across the chest while in the Fudo home.

Jesse then replied, "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Percy then replied, "Let me examine it."

He looked at and he and the chest began to glow with light.

"Wow, this is neat to watch.", Ariana said.

Seconds later, the lock on it shattered into a pile of broken metal and the top of the chest shattered as well, showing the cards that were inside.

Percy sighed and replied, "Banner was telling the truth, kids. This chest only had cards in it."

Jesse took one of them and she replied, "This is a normal monster? It has high attack power!"

Yusei then replied, "I think that card was released not too long ago."

Jesse took a 2nd copy of the card out of the chest and she replied, "I need to replace a couple of cards in my deck to use them, but I don't mind one bit."

Ariana took a couple of cards and it was a Synchro and a trap card.

"Anything good, girl?", Akiza asked.

Ariana then replied, "This a very powerful synchro for this deck. The trap is a good one as well."

Percy then replied, "You both have the best cards now. I'll see you all later."

He vanished into a burst of light.

Jesse then replied, "I'm going to beat that Chocotastic Challenge today."

Yusei the replied, "You sure, babe? Its a tough and those large glasses are really spicy."

Ariana then replied, "Yea, it already beat 58 people who attempted it. Its a undefeated challenge."

Jesse then replied, "I know. I'm ready to prove that anyone can do it if they just believe in themselves and try their best."

Akiza then replied, "If you think you can do, we believe in you."

-ooo-

Later that day, the gang arrived at the drink shop to see a packed cafe and they walked up to the counter of the cafe and the young female clerk smiled and replied, "I'm Shay and I'll be taking your order. Can I help you."

Jesse then replied, "I would like to take the foolish drinker challenge."

The clerk then replied, "You sure? Its two large cups of the most spiciest drink ever made and you only have 40 minutes to finish."

Jesse nodded and replied, "I accept."

The clerk then replied, "Good. We'll start you in about 15 minutes. I'll let our boss know you accepted the challenge. Your name please?"

"Jesse Fudo.", Jesse answered.

She wrote her name down on a piece of paper and she replied, "Okay then. we'll meet at the challenge table soon to start this off."

Jesse then replied, "I'll be ready."

She then replied, "Can I get the rest of your group anything?"

Jesse then replied, "Just some cops of the mild hot chocolate will be fine."

She nodded and replied, "Okay then."

-ooo-

About a minute later, the owner Leon was in his office.

He sighed and replied, "50 failed attempts without a win. Will this damn challenge ever get a win?"

Suddenly, Shay came in and she replied, "We have a challenger, sir!"

Leon then replied, "Who?"

Shay then replied, "Jesse Fudo, sir."

Leon nodded and replied, "Wow. I'll be out there soon. Does she have a duel disk and deck?"

Shay then replied, "Actually, she does have it on her arm with a deck in it, sir."

Leon then replied, "neat. I'll be out there soon."

Shay nodded as she left the room.

Leon then replied, "If anyone can get this challenge down its her."

-ooo-

6 minutes later, the gang was watching from a nearby table as two steamy cups of the intense leveled hot chocolate was put infront of her.

Leon then replied, "This is the Foolish Drinker challenge, young lady. You have 40 minutes to drink these two large cups down. You are the 51st person to attempt. Will be the first to beat it?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yes, sir."

Leon then replied, "he're the rules. You can't get up and you must finish both cups before time goes out. Understand?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Leon then replied, "We have a bottle of cold milk if you need it to cool your mouth down."

Jesse then replied, "Okay, Lets do it!"

Leon then replied, "Start...NOW!"

The crowd cheered as she began to sip the first large cup of the the cocoa.

Come on, Jesse. You can do it. Just don't stop and don't let the heat of the drinks overwhelm you., Ariana thought to herself as she watced her continue.

-ooo-

About 30 minutes later, Jesse had combined the remains of both cups to make a half of one cup.

"Don't stop, Jesse! We're all here for you!", Yusei cheered.

Jesse nodded as she continued to gulp down the remains of the 2nd cup.

Leon then replied, "She has 7 minutes and 20 seconds left!"

She was sweating and her face was turning red, but she didn't stop once and then she took the final sip, winning the challenge for her! The crowd was cheering as loud as they could.

Leon then replied, "Jesse, you just finished the challenge with 5 minutes and 35 seconds to go! You are the first one to finish the Foolish Drinker Challenge! You won your prizes, but will accept one more challenge?"

Jesse then replied, "What is it?"

Leon then replied, "We have a duel right now and if you win, I'll give you a card that allows to get a free drink for yourself and one other person for free for the remainder of your life!"

The crowd cheered as they heard this.

Jesse then replied, "Do I get to keep everything I won so far, win or lose?"

Leon then replied, "Of course."

Jesse smiled and replied, "I accept your offer!"

She took the bottle of ice cold mik and gulped it down in 3 gulps.

Leon then replied, "Clear the area!"

They both cleared the area as they pushed the tables back, making a good-sized duel arena.

Ariana then replied, "Didn't expect this to happen."

Yusei then replied, "Its gone to be one intense duel."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Leon: 8,000LP / Jesse; 8,000LP)

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off with one monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a car dand replied, "I summon my Tusk Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large spiked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon went in and a large rock with a odd face appeared on the card (1,200/1,200) and the dragon slammed its head into the rock, blowing it to pieces.

Leon then replied, "When Koa'ki Meiru is destroyed as a result of battle, I can a Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or a low level Koa'ki Mieru monster from my deck to my hand."

He took the spell card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Jesse then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I activate the Continious Spell card know as Shard of Greed."

The spell appeared.

Leon resumed, "I can't do anything with this turn, but that is okay. I summon my Koa'ki Meiru Drago!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon made of pure blue energy appeared (1,900/1,200).

Ariana then replied, "Jeez, are all their monsters have high attack?"

Yusei then replied, "A lot of the level 4 Koa'ki Meiru have 1,900 attack or more."

Leon resumed, "Now, attack her Tusk Dragon!"

The dragon let out a blast of blue energy that struck the dragon. The dragon roared before it burst into particles.

(Leon: 8,000LP / Jesse; 7,900LP)

Leon then replied, "Take that! Since I'm moving to my end phase, I got discard a Iron Core and reveal a dragon in my hand for its ability."

He flipped a Luster Dragon around.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "Now to summon a new member of my team!"

As she sat the card down, a large beautiful dragon of light appeared (2,000/100).

Jesse then replied, "Meet the beutiful Alexandrite Dragon!"

Ariana then replied, "Wow, that thing is beautiful."

Yusei thenr eplied, "Its one of the cards that was in that chest."

Leon then replied, "What a powerful and gorgeous creature."

Jsse then replied, "Thank you. Attack his Koa'ki Meiru Drago!"

The dragon fired a blast of light from its mouth and it struck the dragon. It shrieked in pain before it exploded into a blast of pure energy.

(Leon: 7,900LP / Jesse; 7,900LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll add a greed counter to my card."

Suddenly, a small green sphere began to to circle the spell card.

Leon resumed, "I now set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Alexandrite Dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the dragon vanished, the large crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Jesse resumed, "I now activate Birthright!"

As she activated the card, Alexandrite Dragon appeared (2,000/100).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a windy machine appeared on the card (1,300/2,200) before the flames melted the machine into a pile of molten metal.

Leon then replied, "There goes my Koa'ki Meiru Speeder."

Jesse then replied, "Now, direct attack!"

The dragon of light fired a blast of light and it struck Leon in the chest.

(Leon: 5,900LP / Jesse; 7,900LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I give the spell another greed counter."

A 2nd sphere appeared around the spell card.

Leon resumed, "I now send Shard of Greed with two greed counters on it to my graveyard to draw 2 cards."

As the spell and the counters vanished, He drew 2 cards.

Leon resumed, "I Now activate Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Leon resumed, "I now summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!"

As he sat the card down, the earth warrior appeared (2,000/200).

Leon resumed, "I now equip him with Iron Core Armor!"

As he sat the card down, a grey breastplate with the Koa'ki Meiru symbol appeared on its chest.

Leon resumed, "With a Koa'ki Meiru is equipped to this card and when it attacks a monster you control, your monsters loses 100 attack points times the level of the monster. Attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

The earth warrior went in and stabbed its sword into the dragons chest and it roated before it burst into shards of light.

Leon resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior went and slashed the larger dragon and it exploded into shards as well.

(Leon: 5,900LP / Jesse; 7,200LP)

Leon smiled and replied, "Take that! To keep my Bergzak, I have to discard a iron core or reveal a warrior in my hand."

He turned a card around and it was a Marauding Captain.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and a Spirit Ryu appeared on the card (1,000/1,000) before the earth warrior cut the windy dragon into two pieces.

Leon smiled and replied, "Attack her directly!"

The warrior went and stabbed Jesse in her chest with the weapon.

(Leon: 5,900LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Leon smiled and replied, "Take that! I reveal my captain and that'll do it."

He turned the card around quickly.

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Immortal Dragon!"

Suddenly, Alexandrite Dragon appeared (2,000/100).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute it for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the dragon of light vanished, the large wind dragon appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,400/1,800).

Jesse resumed, "Attack!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of wind and it struck the earth warrior. Suddenly, Bergzak exploded in a blast of flames.

(Leon: 5,100LP / Jesse: 5,200LP)

Jesse then replied, "Did it hit its core?"

Leon nodded and replied, "Must off."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Koa'ki Meiru Wall for my Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord!"

As the facedown card vanished, a ten-foot robot appeared (2,800/2,200).

Leon resumed, "I activate its ability. When its summoned, I can remove a Koa'ki Meiru monster from play to destroy two of your cards!"

Suddenly, The large dragon exploded into green triangles and then one of her facedown cards (which was a Mirror Force) shattered into pieces.

Leon then replied, "Attack her directly!"

The warrior its giant fist..

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

As she drew a card, the huge fist struck her in the chest.

(Leon: 5,100LP / Jesse: 3,800LP)

Leon laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! I'll reveal my captain again and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "I now summon my Choas-End Master!"

As she sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/800.

Jesse resumed, "I tune them together!"

Choas-End Master immediately split apart into three white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Cyber Dragon, who immediately transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Jesse closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, the large winged dragon of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Jesse resumed, "Demolish her Rooklord!"

The dragon roared (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,600) as it fired a blast of light from its mouth and it struck the huge warrior-like robot in the chest.

Leon then replied, "You might want to duck down!"

As they all did so, the huge Koa'ki Meiru exploded into a huge blast of pixilated shards.

(Leon: 4,400LP / Jesse: 3,100LP)

Jesse then replied, "I now play Cleansing Water and that'll do it for me."

Suddenly, the dragon roared (2,100/1,600 - 2,600/2,100).

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon warrior wielding a black axe appeared (2,000/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Dragonute, attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the dragon smashed it to pieces with his axe and then the dragon knelt.

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jesse resumed, "Attack him directly!"

Suddenly, the huge dragon fired a blast of light which struck Leon in the chest.

(Leon: 1,800LP / Jesse: 3,100LP)

Jesse then replied, "I end my turn now."

Leon then replied, "I skip my Draw Phase to add a Iron Core from my deck to my hand!"

He took the spell and added it to his hand.

Leon then replied, "Now, to summon my best monster!"

As he removed a Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from play, a large dragon with silvery skin appeared with a roar (3,000/1,500).

Leon laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty **_Koa'ki Meiru Maximus_**!"

Jesse then replied, "oh, boy."

Yusei then replied, "Its the most powerful Koa'ki Meiru in the game."

Ariana then replied, "Its ability is powerful as well."

Leon then replied, "Say good-bye to your dragon!"

The dragon fired a blast of lightning bolts and it struck the large dragon. It roared before it shattered into shards of light.

Leon resumed, "Now, attack his Axe Dragonute!"

The dragon fired a blast of lighting bolts and the dark dragon was blown into fragments as the attack struck him.

Leon smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll discard a 2nd Core for Maximus's ability and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and and that'll end my turn."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I destroy your facedown monster!"

The dragon fired another barrage of lightning bolts, obliterating Jesse's facedown Wish Dragon.

Leon resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The dragon fired a blasts of lightning Bolts which struck Jesse.

(Leon: 1,800LP / Jesse: 100LP)

Leon laughed and replied, "I'm going to win this duel! I discard a Koa'ki Meiru War Arms and that'll end my turn."

He quickly discarded the card.

Jesse drew a card and and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared (700/200).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute it to get a couple of tokens!"

As the small dragon vanished, 2 small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "I tribute both of my tokens for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two tokens vanished, the large fiery dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Jesse resumed, "I equip my mighty dragon with the classic equip card Dragon Treasure!"

The dragon began to glow (2,900/2,500 - 3,200/2,500).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Maximus!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck the mighty dragon and it exploded into a huge blast of flames and smoke as its core ruptured.

Jesse resumed, "End this duel!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck Leon.

(Leon: 0LP / Jesse: 100LP)

The crowd cheered as the large dragon vanished from sight.

Leon smiled and replied, "Great duel. Come by tonight with your friends and I'll give you what you won."

Jesse then replied, "Okay."

Leon thenr eplied, "I have something important to tell you about as well."

Jesse then replied, "Meet you tonight then."

-ooo-

Jesse wins a close duel. In the next chapter, Leon rewards her with the card and tell her some shocking information. After that, a duel happens. Who will duel Not telling. You'll have to find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Magical Exemplar", which will be coming soon.


	46. Magical Exemplar

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 46: Magical Exemplar

-ooo-

Later on that night at his office, Leon was talking with the gang.

Leon the replied, "You won this fair and square."

He took a card from his desk drawer and handed it to Jesse.

Ariana then replied, "Why'd you call us here for?"

Leon then replied "I know about your friend Percy."

Yusei then replied, "What do you know about him?"

Leon sighed and replied, "I know something thats might be really shocking to you all."

"What is it, Leon?", a curious Ariana asked.

"I'm his father."

The gang looked at him with shock in their eyes.

Leon then replied, "I was on that plane that crashed that killed him."

Jesse then replied, "Man, that must of been tough to see your oldest son die."

Leon then replied, "Its been 3 years already and we miss him so very much."

Ariana then replied, "he had the best deck ever made."

Leon nodded and replied, "He sure did. He was a great kid. He was the one that helped me put together my Koa'ki Meiru deck."

Jesse then replied, "Its a powerful deck."

Leon then replied, "So, he's angel trying their best to protect our world, huh?"

"How'd you know about that, Leon?", Yusei asked.

Leon then replied, "When he came back to our planet as a angel soldier, he went to me first to tell me to keep a eye out for those Shadowrunner duelists. I know about his power too."

Jesse then replied, "Once those 3 special synchros are played and the last shadowrunner is takened down, We'll be able to finally take those morons down."

Leon then replied, "With my son helping you guys, It'll go good."

Ariana then replied, "Anything else you have to tell us."

Leon nodded and replied, "One more thing. You know that cafe owner Carliso that Chef Jio works at?"

"Yeah, what about it?", Ariana asked.

Leon then replied, "He gets his funding and protection from the Shadowrunners."

Jesse then replied, "No way."

Leon sighed and replied, "Afraid so, gang. He was about to close his cafe for good and then he found two of their members and they asked him for help and Carliso accepted it. Not even Jio knows about his dark secret."

Yusei then replied, "We got to bust him."

Leon then replied, "He'll probably think you're lying. We got to catch him in the act of accepting money from the Shadowunners. Its too late now, but meet me at that small building across from the cafe. I go there to spy on this all the time."

Jesse then replied, "All we need is evidence and we'll report him to Sector Security."

Leon then replied, "We'll catch this guy in the act. Don't worry about it that much."

Yusei then replied, "We catch him and take a picture. Then, one of our gang challenges to him a duel."

Leon nodded and replied, "You know, that is a good plan. I have no idea about this guys deck. So, we must be ready for any kind of deck."

Akiza then replied, "I want to challenge this guy myself to a duel. My plant attack deck can handle any kind of one."

Yusei then replied, "You sure, honey?"

Akiza nodded and replied, "Yes, dear. I believe my deck will crush his."

Leon smiled and replied, "Until tomorrow night, nighty-night."

The gang nodded as they left.

Leon got up and closed the door and he he sighed and replied, "Come on out, son."

Suddenly, Percy appeard and replied, "Sure they can handle Carliso's lies?"

Leon then replied, "With Akiza dueling him, we'll expose him."

Percy then replied, "I hope this plan works."

Leon then replied, "I sure it will, son. We're a smart group of duelists."

Percy then replied, "If we can stop Carliso from recieving funding, his cafe is doomed."

Leon sighed and replied, "I know, but you got to do what you have to so save something from evil."

Percy nodded and replied, "You're right. See you tomorrow night, dad."

Leon nodded to him as his son vanished into a burst of light.

Leon then replied, "I hope we can expose Carliso tomorrow night."

-ooo-

That afternoon, Nell was at the Kyoshi Shopping Mall in the middle of New Domino City, shopping for anything she could find.

Nell the replied, "Where to find something good."

"Leave me alone, creep!" A teenaged girl shrieked.

She turned to the right and saw a young lady with blue jean shorrts, a red shirt, blonde hair and glasses being bothered by a tall teenaged boy with a green mohawk, a tattered black jacket and black jeans as well.

He then replied "Give me a 2nd chance and you'll have no trouble, Lynn!"

The girl then replied, "Hell no!"

The boy then replied, "Bad choice!"

He took a small knife out of his pocket and aimed it her neck and the girl was starting to cry.

Nell then replied, "Drop it, asshole!"

The boy turned to Nell and replied, "Stay out of this if you don't want trouble with me, lady!"

Nell then replied, "Someones needs to stand up to you!"

Suddenly, a group of people watched this fight and saw the boy with the knife.

the boy then replied, "This is too easy!"

Suddenly, Nell ran in quickly and punched him hard in the stomach. He let out weak mean before collapsing to the ground.

Lynn then relied, "Thank you so much."

Nell then replied, "Not a problem. I got to help anyone that needs it."

Suddenly, a Sector Security officer came in and replied, "Whats going on here?"

Nell pointed to the thug and replied, "This douchebag was bothering her and would not leave her alone!"

Lynn then replied, "She threatned me with a knife as well!"

The officer saw the knife and he saw the thug and replied, "Not you again, Lucas! I'm so sick of kicking your can out of this mall!"

The thug slowly got up and the officer handcuffed him and he replied, "You're under arrest for assault and for harrassing this young lady. You're going downtown with me and I'll make sure that you're banned from coming to ths mall for the rest of your pathetic life!"

As he slowly walked away with the thug, the crowd cheered for Nell.

Lynn then replied, "Thank you again for saving my life, lady."

Nell then replied, "I'm Nell and I only wanted to do what was right."

Lynn then replied, "Want to share some sodas and a snack? My treat."

Nell smiled and replied, "You want to say thanks, so lets go."

-ooo-

About a couple minutes later, they arrived at the food court. She bought them a couple of drinks and 2 plates of egg rolls and wontons.

Lynn then replied, "My full name is Lynn Peterson if I haven't said it before yet."

Nell thjen replied, "Nice to meet you, Lynn. I'm Nell Shindler."

Lynn took a wonton and ate it and she replied, "Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping with Lucas back there."

Nell smiled and replied, "It was a good to help someone out. That jerk had it coming for has attiude towards women."

Lynn nodded and replied, "Thats true."

Nell then replied, "Who was that jerk anyway?"

Lynn then replied, "My ex-boyfriend. he wanted me back, but I told him no and thats when you showed up. I'm getting a restraining order on him."

Nell then replied, "She took a slip of paper from her wallet and she replied, "If you ever want someone to talk with and if I'm not busy, call me up and we'll talk."

Lynn smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, girl."

Nell nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all. I gotta get going."

Lynn then replied, "See you later."

Nell got up and threw the empty plate and cups away before walking away.

Lynn sighed and replied, "its good to have a good friend now."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang was in the building, waiting for Carliso to recieve the money needed. Leon's house was right above the room they were in.

Jesse then replied, "Little bit longer."

Suddenly, he saw the door open up and saw Carliso walking out of the cafe. He was holding a metal case of somesorts.

Akiza then replied, "There he is!"

Leon then replied, "Wait, we need a Shadowrunner duelist to show up with the money."

Suddenly, Panik showed up in a burst of black smoke and he had a black case of his own in his hands.

Leon then replied, "Bingo."

Panik then replied, "You ready to do this, Carliso?"

Carliso sighed and replied, "Yea, lets get this over with."

Panik nodded and replied, "Good."

"GOTCHA!", The gang screamed.

The stunned traders came out and blocked the exit to the alley.

Panik then replied, "Did you set this up, Carliso?"

Carliso then replied, "No! I had no idea about this!"

Yusei then replied, "Why are getting help from the Shadowrunners?"

Carliso sighed and replied, "My cafe was starting to fail and the bank was about to take my precious dream away! I had to do this!"

Akiza then replied, "You kept this a secret from Jio? He's your best chef!"

Carliso then replied, "I Know, I know! He doesn't know about this."

"Until now, Boss.", Jio's voice was heard.

They all looked to the other side of the alley and saw him walking down it.

Carliso sighed and replied, "Sorry about all of this."

Jio then replied, "You're a traitor, Carliso! You're a disgrace to all cafe owners of the world."

Carliso then replied, "I know."

Panik then replied, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Leon then replied, "Now you don't!"

he took a black sphere and tossed at the dark duelist and it exploded into gold dust when it struck him.

Carliso then replied, "What the hell?"

Leon then replied, "Lets just say it was a gift from above."

As the dust cleared, Panik was turned into a gold statue.

Leon then replied, "He won't be moving for about 8 hours or so."

Jio then replied, "We're calling Sector Security on you."

Akiza then replied, "But if you manage to beat me in a duel, we won't tell anyone about anything. If you do lose, we phone them up."

Jio then replied, "That'll work."

Leon went to the statue and grabbed the locked up black case and he replied, "Bring your duel disk and money case so we can go."

Carliso went back into the cafe with Leon following from behinf.

Yusei then replied, "This has been one hell of a night."

Akiza nodded to her husband and replied, "I can bring him down."

-ooo-

At the park in New Domino City, the gang was about to watch a duel.

Akiza then replied, "Get ready to duel."

Carliso then replied, "Whatever you say, Akiza."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Carliso: 8,000LP / Akiza: 8,000LP)

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Bird of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, a large bird made of leaves appeared (1,800/1,500).

Akiza resumed, "Attack his facedown with Pollen Breath!"

The bird let out a blast of green pollen and Mystical Elf appeared (800/2,000) and the pollen died down before it reached the elf.

(Carliso: 8,000LP / Akiza: 7,800LP)

Akiza sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage of darkness appeared (1,900/1,700).

Carliso resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Bird of Roses!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and the the plant-life bird exploded into triangles as the attack struck it.

(Carliso: 8,000LP / Akiza: 7,800LP)

Akiza then replied, "When Bird of Roses is destroyed, I Can special summon two plant tuners from my deck facedown on my side of the field."

Suddenly, two facedown monsters appeared.

Carliso then replied, "I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I tribute one of my facedown Nettles for my Dark Ivy!"

As the facedown card vanished, a large plant-like women appeared with long vine-like arms that were covered in thorns (2,400/1,000).

Akiza resumed, "Attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

The plant swung its large thorned arm and struck its larget, blasting Skilled Dark Magician into pixels.

(Carliso: 7,500LP / Akiza: 7,800LP)

Akiza then replied, "I'll activate Shield Crush to destroy your Mystical Elf and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the peaceful elf burst into shards.

Carliso drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Magicial Citadel of Endymion!"

As he slid the card into the slot and closed, the park transformed into somesort of magicial city with a large tower behind Carliso.

Carliso then replied, "This deck uses a lot a spell counter monsters."

Akiza then replied, "Should of thought so."

Carliso resumed, "I now activate Spell Power Grasp. With this card, I can add a spell card to any card and I choose my Citadel. Also, When ever a spell card is played, My Citadel gains a 2nd counter!"

Suddenly, two orbs of white energy were flying around the main tower (Citadel Counters: 2).

Carliso resumed, "I now get another Spell Power Grasp."

He took the 2nd copy from his deck and added it to his hand.

Carliso resumed, "I can't use it yet, but It doesn't matter right now. I summon my Crusader of Endymion!"

As he sat the card down, a blue armored spellcaster appeared (1,900/1,200).

Carliso resumed, "I now play Double Summon to summon him again."

As he activated the card, the spellcaster began to glow with a white glow and then another white orb appeared.

Carliso resumed, "With his ability, I can give one card of my choice a spell counter and then he gains 600 ATK until the end phase.'

Suddenly, another counter appeared floating around the tower (Citadel Couinters: 4) and the spellcaster began to glow (1,900/1,600 - 2,500/1,600).

Akiza then replied, "Wow, what a combo."

Yusei then replied, "he may be a liar and a backstabber, he does have a neat deck."

Jio then replied, "I know, its amazing he can control his deck with little trouble."

Carliso resumed, "Now, attack her Dark Ivy!"

The spellcaster began to glow as it pointed its staff towards the dark plant and fired a blast of burning light and burned the dark plant into a pile of ash.

(Carliso: 7,500LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

Carliso then replied, "I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I summon my Breaker the Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Carliso resumed, "I now remove a counter from my Citadel to destroy your facedown card!"

As one of the counters (Citadel Counters: 3) vanished into sparks, the spellcaster swung his sword and a wave of energy came and cut Akiza's facedown card in two.

Akiza then replied, "You destroyed my facedown Plant Trap. If Its destroyed, you take 500 damage and then I can add any plant monster from my deck to my hand."

(Carliso: 7,000LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

She took a card from her deck and added it to is hand.

Carliso resumed, "Okay then. Breaker, attack one of her facedown monsters!"

Breaker charged in and a teenaged plant girl appeared on the card (1,300/1,000) and the spellcaster struck her with his sword, blowing her to shards.

Akiza resumed, "When a Botanical Girl is destroyed in battle, I can add a monster with 1,000 defense points or less from my deck to my hand."

She took another card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Akiza resumed, "Now, attack her other facedown monster!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of burning light that incinerated her facedown Nettles with little trouble.

(Carliso: 7,000LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

Carliso then replied, "That'll do for now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twilight Bloom!"

As she sat the card down, the dark plant appeared (1,900/1,200).

Akiza resumed, "I now activate Rush Recklessly!"

As the dark plant began to glow (1,900/1,200), another spell counter appeared (Citadel Counters: 4).

Akiza resumed, "Attack her Breaker!"

The plant launched a wave of black pollen and the spellcaster began to cough like crazy before he collapsed to the ground and burst into fragments and then the counter flew with the others at the tower (Citadel Counters: 5).

(Carliso: 7,000LP / Akiza: 7,700LP)

Akiza resumed, "I end my turn now."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Crusader for my Magical Marionette!"

As the crusader vanished, a odd spellcaster with a puppet with strings and sworrds appeared (2,000/1,800).

Carliso resumed, "Now, I activate Magic Regain. With this card, I remove 1 spellcaster from play and then I choose one card on my side of the field to gain 2 spell counters."

As he took his Mystical Elf slid into his graveyard, three Spell Counters appeared and flew into the puppeteer-like spellcasters body (2,000/1,800 - 2,600/1,800) - (Citadel Spell Counters: 6).

Carliso resumed, "next I play my 2nd Spell Power Grasp!"

Suddenly, two more counters flew into the tower (Citadel Spell Counters: 8).

Carliso resumed, "Now for my Magicial Marionettes ability. I remove 2 of its spell counters to destroy your monster and I'll remove 2 counters from my citadel!"

Suddenly, 2 counters shattered into silvery dust and the dark plant was blown into shards.

Carliso resumed, "Better. Attack her directly!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy from its puppet and struck Akiza.

(Carliso: 7,000LP / Akiza: 5,100LP)

Carliso smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon Lonefire Blossom!"

As he sat the card down, the plant with the bombed-shaped bulb appeared (400/1,500).

Akiza resumed,"I tribute it to summon my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

as the small plant vanished, the lovely plant ruler appeared (2,800/2,600).

Carliso gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Akiza resumed, "Now, attack her Magicial Marionette!"

The plant launched a blast of leaves and petals and the barrage sliced the odd spellcaster into pieces.

(Carliso: 6,600LP / Akiza: 5,300LP)

Suddenly, the 3 spell counters that Magicial Marionette had flew towards the large tower (Citadel Spell Counters: 11).

Akiza then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I play my 3rd and Final Spell Power Grasp."

Suddenly, two more counters flew towards the tower (Citadel Spell Counters: 13).

Carliso resumed,"I'll set a monster and I'll also set a car facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Botonical Lion!"

As she sat the card down, the wooden & plant-like lion appeared (1,600/2,000 - 2,200/2,000).

Akiza resumed, "Tytannial, attack his facedown monster!"

The plant launched another wave of leaves and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the blast of petals blew the jar into shards. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Akiza pointed and the large lion went and tackled Carliso to the ground.

(Carliso: 4,400LP / Akiza: 5,300LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "Yes! I remove 6 counters to summon one of my best monsters!"

As 6 of the 13 counters vanished into silvery dust, a mighty magican with a powerful looking staff appeared (2,700/1,700).

Carliso resumed, "When Endymion, The Master Magician is summoned this way, I can add any spell card from my graveyard to my hand!"

He took a spell card and added it to his hand.

Carliso resumed, "First, I activate Endymions ability to discard a spell card to destroy of your cards and I choose your Lion!"

As he discarded a Field Barrier spell card to his graveyard, the lion roared in pain before it burst into pixels.

Carliso resumed, "I now activate the spell card I got back with my Endymion's ability. Its the spell card Shrink, the card I discarded with my Morphing Jar!"

Suddenly, Tytannial began to shrink down to a smaller size (2,800/2,600 - 1,400/2,600) - (Citadel Counters: 7).

Carliso resumed, "Better. Endymion, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of magic energy and Tytannial burst into a explosion of rose petals.

(Carliso: 4,400LP / Akiza: 4,000LP)

Carliso then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I summon my Frequency Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the spellcaster tuner appeared (800/600).

Carliso resumed, "Next, I activate Silent Doom!"

As he played the spell card (Citadel Counters: 8), the peaceful elf appeared (800/2,000).

Carliso resumed, "I now tune my Frequency Magician with my Mystical Elf!"

"Level Two Frequency Magician, Tune yourself into Level Four Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

Frequency Magician split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Mystical Elf, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Carliso closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty magician of light and magic comes forth and blasts its enemies away with her intense magical power. She'll smash her opponents away with its intense magical attacks! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Tempest Magician!"_

As he sat the card down, a female spellcaster with with a scythe for a weapon appeared (2,200/1,400).

Carliso resumed, "WHen she's synchro summoned, I can give her a spell counter!"

Suddenly, one of the many counters appeared.

Carliso resumed, "Now I'm going to finish you off! I activate Tempest Magician's ability! I remove every counter I have and you take 500 damage for each one!"

Jesse then replied, "If this abiltiy hits, Mom will lose the duel!"

Carliso laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! I activate your ability!"

Suddenly, all of the counters flew into the scythe and she fired a blast of black energy that struck her, causing a small explosion to happen.

Yusei then replied, "if that ability hit, this duel is over!"

Jio then replied, "Akiza, you can do it!"

As the smoked cleared., they were all relieved (Except for Carliso) to see that she activated a trap card called Damage Polarizer.

Carliso then replied, "What the hell?"

Akiza resumed, "When this card is activated, I can negate the damage due to your card and then we both draw a card.

Both drew a card from their decks.

Carliso resumed, "Lucky you. Tempest Magician, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of black energy and a White Rose Dragon appeared on the card (1,200/1,600) before the blast blew it to pieces.

Carliso resumed, "Endymion, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of energy and it struck Akiza.

(Carliso: 4,400LP / Akiza: 1,300LP)

Carliso then replied, "Next turn this duel is mine! I end my turn now."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I activate Powerful Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Nettles appeared (1,200/400 - 1,300/500 - LV: 2 - 3).

Akiza resumed, "I now summon my Lord Poison!"

As she sat the card down, the creature made of algae appeared (1,500/1,600).

Carliso then replied, "No, you're not planning on summoning your dragon, are you?"

Akiza then replied, "Sure am! I tune my monsters together now!"

Nettles suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Lord Poison, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Akiza clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

As she sat the card, her rarest card appeared with a loud roar (2,400/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Yea, mom!"

Akiza resumed, "I activate your ability! Black Rose Gale!"

Suddenly, a barrage of rose petals happened on the field. as this happens, both of Carliso's monsters exploded into globules of light and darkness and then the Magicial Citadel was torn apart and reduced to piles of rubble and then the dragon itself shattered into pixels as well.

Akiza resumed, "I now remove my White Rose Dragon from play to summon my Tytannial!"

As she slid the card into her RFP slot, the powerful plant monster appeared (2,800/2,600).

Akiza resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The spellcaster fired a barrage of rose petals and it struck Carliso.

(Carliso: 1,600LP / Akiza: 1,300LP)

Akiza smiled and replied, "Take that I end my turn now."

Carliso drew a card and replied, "I'll place this card facedown and then I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Akiza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Rose Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the small blue and younger form of Black Rose Dragon appeared (1,600/1,200).

Akiza resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Carliso's facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered into triangles.

Akiza resumed, "Lets do it. Tytannial, attack!"

The plant women launched a wave of rose petals and a Skilled White Magician appeared on the card (1,700/1,900) and was blasted into shards as the attack struck him.

Akiza resumed, "Blue Rose Dragon, end this!"

The dragon fired a ball of blue energy and it struck Carliso.

(Carliso: 0LP / Akiza: 1,300LP)

Carliso fell to the ground and shame.

Jesse then replied, "Yea!"

Jio then replied, "She is one talented duelist.."

Suddenly, Jio & Leon walked to Carliso and she replied, "You lost the duel so, you are now going to be arrested by Sector Security. While waiting for the cops to come, You have some questions to answer first."

Carliso sighed and replied, "I'll tell you all as much as I can."

-ooo-

Dark Ivy

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, no other Plant monsters can be attacked on your side of the field until this card is removed from the field. You can only control one "Dark Ivy" at a time.

Plant Trap / Normal Trap Card

Image: A explorer heading towards a golden treasure chest and 2 Gigaplants about to grab the brave explorer.

While this card is destroyed while facedown on your side of the field by your opponets card effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponet and then you can add 1 Plant monster from your deck to your hand.

Magic Regain / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Spell counters coming out a badly injured Arcanite Magician and are abut to fly into Darkred Enchanter's staff.

Remove 1 Spellcaster monster in your graveyard from play to add 2 Spell Counters to any card that can use them on your side of the field.

-ooo-

Another close call duel ends. In the next chapter, Carliso explains everything to the gang and after that, Jasmine has her long awaited duel against her mother. Can her mechincal army take her monsters down? Find out in "Arcana Call", which will be coming soon.


	47. Arcana Call

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 47: Arcana Call

-ooo-

The whole gang had trapped Carliso in his office and were waiting for Krugemon and his men to come and arrest him.

Jio then replied, "How could you do this to me, Carliso? You were one of the nicest and most honest person I knew when I came here from North Korea for a job."

Carliso then replied, "I didn't want to lose my precious cafe and you as my best employee, Jio."

Jio then replied, "That is no excuse from asking for money from a evil group like them. You pretty much sold your soul to save your cafe."

Carliso then replied, "I know, I know."

Leon then replied, "So, its that Panik guy and one other that gave you the money from the Shadowrunners/"

Carliso then replied, "Yep. This guy Zeke also was helping him since he joined."

Yusei then replied, "That punk with the banned deck? No way."

Jesse then replied, "This is just great. If he manages to use that deck again, we'll be in trouble."

Carliso then replied, "He doesn't use it anymore. They gave him a new deck and he's a much better duelist now."

Ariana then replied, "Good, that deck was a poorly made one and a horrible one as well."

Carliso then repleid, "I'll stop funding from them and I'll leave the cafe in your care, Jio."

Jio then replied, "Really?"

Carliso looked at Leon and replied, "Why don't you too team up to make this cafe a success? You can combine it with your Chocotastic store."

Leon smiled and replied, "For a creep, you have some decent ideas."

Jio then replied, "You want to do it, Leon?"

Leon nodded and replied, "Sure, what the hell? You only live once, right?"

The gang nodded as Krugemon came in and he replied, "Who needs to be arrested?"

Leon then replied, "No one anymore. Carliso was recieving funding from the Shadowrunners, but we all forgave him."

Krugemon then replied, "Good, but the law is the law around here."

Carliso looked scrared for a moment.

The officer smiled and replied, "Maybe we can make a deal with him."

Krugemon looked at Carliso then replied, "You cooperate with us and we'll make sure you don't end up in jai. Turn as down or fail us, its off to jail with you."

Carliso sighed and replied, "Deal."

Krugemon then replied, "Good."

Yusei then replied, "With Leon and Jio running this place, this place will be a huge hit in the years to come."

Akiza nodded and replied, "Thats the truth."

-ooo-

Back at the lair, the gang was upset with Panik.

Nell then replied, "Good job scewing this up, Panik!"

Panik then replied, "Hey, it wasen't my fault that Carliso traitored us!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You still suck at this. Well, at least we don't need to send him any more money or stuff."

Panik then replied, "True. How'd that dickhead Leon find out?"

Nell then replied, "He's always been a rival of Carliso's. Even since he opened his cafe, Leon wanted to open one as well, but he was a flop, so he decided on a chocolate drink shop instead."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I've been to Carliso's place before we helped him out. He had this delcious Chickem Fajita platter with Spanish rice dish that was to die for."

Nell then replied, "If he did that good, what happened to the place?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "This food critic came in and ordered the Asian Salmon over Soba Noodles for dinner one time and he said the salmon was overcooked and the noodles with soggy and tastless. He gave him a harsh and insulting review in the paper and since that day, he was losing money and alot of customers a day."

Nell nodded and replied, "I remember that. That critic was a jerk anyway."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "True, but Carliso took it hard. a couple of weeks after that review was seen, he came to us for help and me & Panik decided to help him out for now on."

Nell then replied, "Wow."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Since then, his cafe was a big success."

Nell then replied, "Wow."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "Lets get some sleep. We need our rest."

Suddenly, he and Nell vanished into clouds of black smoke.

Panik then replied, "Lucky I don't sleep.."

Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground and felll right sleep and as he began to snore, Kridley showed up and he looked at Panik and replied, "Have a great nightmare, fool."

He vanished into black smoke as well.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in his HQ, Kreid was talking with another demon. This one was a tall one with red hair and horns.

Kreid then replied, "Is everything ready around her, Mokotaro?"

The demon nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Once we capture Percy and drain him of all of the power he has, we'll be unstoppable and we'll invade their world quickly and fast."

Kreid nodded and replied, "Good. Make sure our whole army is ready to invade them when we do enter their pathetic world."

Mokotaro nodded and replied, "Yes, master Kreid."

He vanshed into a cloud red smoke.

Kried and replied, "I've waited so long to be free of this damn world and now I'm finally getting my chance to do so. As long we capture that angel and drain him of his power, we'll be unstoppable."

-ooo-

Later that morning, Zeke and Nell find Panik on the floor and he was still asleep.

Nell smiled and replied, "Kridley must of did this."

Zeke then replied, "Must of."

Suddenly, Panik slowly woke up to find his two comrades staring at him.

Nell smiled and replied, "Morning, Panik."

He quickly stood up and replied, "DId Kridley put me asleep?"

Nell nodded and replied, "Yep, sure did."

Panik then replied, "Should of known."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Zeke then replied, "What a loser."

Nell then replied, "Is your new deck ready to go?"

Zeke nodded and replied, "Sure is. I finally completed it last night. "

Nell then replied, "Good."

-ooo-

Later that morning at the Norleas household, Jasmine and Giselle were having breakfast.

Giselle then replied, "You have any plans today, hon?"

Jasmine then reeplied, "No, none."

Giselle then replied, "Okay."

Jasmine smiled at her and replied, "Can we have a duel? I've always wanted to duel you with my Machine deck!"

Giselle then replied, "You got yourself a duel. Where do you want to duel at?"

Jasmine then replied, "The Bashford Arena. That way, my friends can watch the duel as well."

Giselle nodde dna dtpelied, "Good choice. After we finishing eating, we'll get ready to leave."

Jasmine nodded nad replied, "Good plan, mom."

-ooo-

Later that morning at Jesse's house, Jesse and Akiza were having breakfast and Yusei was on the phone with Giselle.

Jesse then replied, "I wonder what GIselle wanted."

Akiza then replied, "I don't know. Hope everything is okay."

Yusei got off the phone and he replied, "We're all invited to the Bashford Duel arena for a special duel. Giselle is using her Arcana Force Deck against Jasmine's machine army.

Akiza nodded and replied, "That'll be a good duel."

Jesse then replied, 'Can't wait for it to start."

-ooo-

Later on that day, the gang was inside of the arena. They invited the Fudo Family & Atlas family to watch a exciting duel. Unlike the main arena, they ordered a private dueling arena for the duel so they can duel in peace.

Giselle then replied, "You ready for this?"

Jasmine then replied, "Of course, mom. Lets duel our hardest so we can make dad proud of us both!"

As Jasmine activated her disk, Jasmine sat her deck on her tarot table duel field and she placed her deck on the correct slot and the whole machine lit up.

Jack then replied, "That is amazing she can duel with that table."

Jesse then replied, "Its really impressive. Very cool to watch her use it."

Suddenly, the whole arena turned into the mind arena that Jesse dueled her in.

Carly then replied, "Is this the mind arena she told me about? Wow."

Yusei then replied, "Impressive."

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", Jasmine yelled out.

(Giselle: 8,000LP / Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Jasmine then replied, "Mom, you go first."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "Very well, Jasmine. I summon Arcana Force III: The Empress."

As he sat the card down, a female alien-like fairy appeared (1,300/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "Here we go."

Suddenly, a small card appeared above it and it started to rotate.

Yusei then replied, "Depending on where it stops when it stops rotating, thats its effect."

The card continued to rotate.

Jasmine then replied, "Now..STOP!"

The card began to slow down and it stopped Upright.

Giselle resumed, "You''ll see what its ability soon enough, Jasmine. I'll set this card and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jasmine resumed, "With that summoning, I'll use the Upright ability of The Empress to special summon a Arcana Force monster and I choose my Arcana Force IV: The Emperor."

As she sat the card down, the odd metal fairy she used against Jesse appeared (1,400/1,400) and its small card began to rotate as well.

Jesse then replied, "She used that against me and if she gets the right side up effect, It'll be bad."

Jasmine then replied, "Stop!"

Suddenly, the card slowed down and stopped Upright and both of her fairies began to glow (1,400/1,400 - 1,900/1,400) - 1,300/1,300 - 1,800/1,300).

Jasmine resumed, "Doesn't matter. Attack her Empress!"

The machine went and stabbed its arms into the wierd fairy and then it shattered into shards of light.

(Giselle: 7,950LP / Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Jasmine then replied, "I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Duality."

She took the top 3 cards and she chose the 3rd card and other two cards shuffled back into her deck.

Giselle resumed, "I tribute my Emperor for my Arcana Force XI: Wheel Of Fortune."

As the angel vanished. a strange human-like creature with long arms, short legs and a small golden head appeared in a middle of a giant silver metallic ring (2,100/2,100).

Yusei then replied, "Never heard of this card before."

Giselle resumed, "Its one of the few cards introduced to the set a week ago."

Suddenly, its card appeared above it and it began to rotate.

Giselle resumed, "I'll tell you its ability. If its stop upright, I get to draw a card when it destroys a monster and if its upside down, you'll get to draw a card when it destroys a monster in battle."

The card continue to rotate.

"Stop...now!"

Suddenly, the card stopped upside down.

Jasmine replied, "I won!"

Giselle then replied, "Not this time, Jasmine. I activate my facedown card, Reversal of Fate. This cards changes my monsters effect."

Suddenly, the card rotated and it was right-side up now.

Giselle resumed, "Good. Attack her Mechanicalchaser with Light of Fortune."

The large fairy fwo teams beam of light from its eyes and shot and struck the machine in the front. Sparks began to fly from its front before it finally exploded into scrap.

(Giselle: 7,950LP / Jasmine: 7,750LP)

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Arcana Force I - The Magician."

As he sat the card down, a alien-like magician appeared (1,100/1,100) and the its card appeared over the monsters head.

Giselle resumed, "If I get It stops Upright, Its ATK is doubled when I use a trap card and if stops upside down, You gain 500 lifepoints when I activate a spell card."

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Stop..now!"

Suddenly, the card slowed down and stopped upright.

Giselle resumed, "I now activate Foolish Burial."

She took a monster from her deck and discarded and as it reshuffled, the old spellcaster-like fairy began to glow (1,100/1,100 - 2,200/1,100).

Giselle resumed, "Wheel of Fortune, attack her facdown monster."

The ringed fairy two beams of light and a Robotic Knight appeared on the card (1,600/1,800) before the beams of light struck the knight, blowing a hole right through its chest and then it shattered into pieces.

Giselle drew a card and replied, "Magician, attack her directly."

A ball of light appeared infront of the odd fairy and it shot it out and it struck Jasmine.

(Giselle: 7,950LP / Jasmine: 5,550LP)

Giselle then replied, "With that move, I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a car dand replied, "I Special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I now summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

As she sat the card down, a smaller and more snake-like version of the original appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jasmine resumed, "I activate its ability and if I reveal a facedown card to you, It gets treated as a Cyber Dragon until my end phase."

She turned it around and it was a Gold Sarcophagus spell card.

Jasmine resumed, "I now activate the spell card."

Suddenly, a large golden chest appeared on the field. She took a card from her deck and she slid it into the chest and it sank into the ground.

Jasmine resumed, "Since I Have two Cyber Dragons on the field now, I play Polymerization to fuse them together!"

As the two machines merged together, a Cyber Dragon with two heads appeared with a mettalic roar (2,800/2,100).

Jasmine then replied, "Meet the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "She has the best monster on the field right now!"

Jasmine resumed, "Time to do some damage! Destroy her Magician with Two-headed Trident Blaze!"

The machines fired two streams of fire and The Magician was incinerated quickly as the attack struck it.

Giselle resumed, "Now, destroy her Wheel of Fortune!"

The machine fired another blaze of flames and they struck the Fairy in the front. It turned bright red before it exploded into a fiery burst of light.

(Giselle: 5,950LP / Jasmine: 5,550LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that, mom! I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate Vision."

She checked the top card of her deck and it was a Pot of Avarice spell card. Jasmine sighed as she walked over to Giselle and shuffled the card back into her deck.

Giselle then replied, "I'll lay 1 monster facedown and a card as well and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Sergeant Electro!"

As he sat the card down, a large white robot with two cannons for arms appeared (1,600/1,300).

Jasmine resumed, "I activate its ability. I can select one facedown spell and trap card on your side of the field and while Sergeant Electro remains on the field, it can't be activated. Sergeant Electro, attack!"

The machine fired a blast of flames from its cannon and a odd fairy of light appeared (0/0) on the card and the flames did nothing to the creature.

Giselle resumed, "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool can't be destroyed in battle."

Suddenly, its card appeared above its head and began to rotate.

"STOP!", Jasmine yelled out.

The card stopped upright.

Giselle resumed, "If you try to use a card effect that would target The Fool, it won't work."

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I tribute The Fool to summon Arcana Force XII: The Hanged Man."

As The Fool, a wierder fairy appeared and it looked like somesort of man being hanged (2,200/2,200).

Yusei then replied, "That former pro duelist Chazz Princeton wrote a book about all fhe duels he had and he said this was one of the most hardest lossses he got."

Jesse then replied, "It was a good book to read. Also after that duel, he turned into a Society of White duelist that had do what Satorious wanted him to duel."

Suddenly, the card began to rotate above the Hanged Man.

Jasmine then replied, "Let this work...NOW STOP!"

The rotating began to slow down and it stopped while upright.

Giselle then replied, "Now you lose your monster and also take damage equal to your monsters original ATK."

Suddenly, sparks flew from the heads of the machine before it exploded into scrap.

Jasmine quickly replied, "I activate Damage Polarizer!"

Both drew a card from their decks.

Giselle then replied, "You saved yourself. Hanged Man, Destroy her final monster."

The fairy fired a wave of light and it struck the fiery robot, blowing it to pieces.

(Giselle: 5,950LP / Jasmine: 4,950LP)

GIselle then replied, "I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I get the spell card from my Gold Gold Sarcophagus."

As the golden chest appeared and shattered, She took card she removed and added it to her hand.

Jasmine resumed, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Giselle drew a card and it she turned it around.

Jasmine then replied, "She drew it."

Giselle then replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice."

She took her Magician, Wheel of Fortune, Emperor, The Fool and her Magician and shuffled the cards back into her deck before drawing two cards.

(Giselle: 5,950LP / Jasmine: 3,950LP)

Giselle resumed, "I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot."

As he sat the card down, a large robot-like fairy with nozzles for weapons appeared (1,700/1,700) and then its card appeared above its head and began to rotate.

"STOP!", Jasmine yelled out.

The card stopped upside-down this time and then the large fairy appeared on her side of the field.

Giselle then replied, "Thats fine. Destroy the Chariot."

Tthe fairy fired another wave of light and the large fairy was blown into fragments as the attack struck it.

(Giselle: 5,950LP / Jasmine: 4,450LP)

Giselle resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I flip my Morphing Jar up!"

As she flipped the card up, the ceramic jar appeared with a cackle (700/600). Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jasmine resumed, "I tribute my Morphing Jar for the mighty Machine King!"

As the jar vanished, the tall machine appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "Attack her Hanged Man With Jet Rocket!"

The machine fired its first and the odd fairy burst into globules of light as the large fist struck it.

(Giselle: 5,850LP / Jasmine: 4,450LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "There you go."

Jesse then replied, "Have these two dueled before?"

Yusei then replied, "This is their first ever duel."

Akiza then replied, "She's not doing too bad."

Ariana then replied, "Thats true, but this duel."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate Cup of Ace."

The spell appeared on the field and began to rotate.

Giselle then replied, "Depending on its postion, one of us will draw 2 cards."

Jasmine then replied, "Lets find out. Now...STOP!"

The card slowed down and stopped upside down and Jasmine drew 2 cards.

Giselle then replied, "Oh well. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my B.A.T. also known as Battle Android Trooper."

As she sat the card down, a faceless android made of black metal appeared with a rifle for a hand (1,400/1,900).

Jasmine then replied, "This machine gives all machine monsters 400 ATK."

Suddenly, both machines began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 2,800/2,000) - (1,400/1,900 - 1,800/1,900).

Jasmine resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster!"

The android soldier fired a barrage of bullets and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and was blasted into pixels when the bullets struck it.

She drew a card.

Jasmine resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck Giselle in the chest.

(Giselle: 3,050LP / Jasmine: 4,450LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate Suit of Swords X."

The spell card appeared on the field and began to rotate.

Giselle then replied, "If this card stops while upright, you lose all of your monsters and if Iands upside down, I don't lose any monsters."

Jasmine gulped and replied, "Oh, boy...STOP!"

The card stopped and it was upright. Suddenly, a barrage of swords came out of the card and stabbed into the bodies of the machines. Suddenly, the machines burst into a explosion of fiery debris.

Giselle resumed, "I now summon my Arcana Force VI - The Lovers."

As she sat the card down, a odd monster that looked like two aliens fused togher appeared (1,600/1,600) and then its card appeared.

Jasmine then replied, "Stop...NOW!"

Suddenly, the card stopped upright.

Giselle resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her directly."

The fairy fired shards of light from its body and it struck Jasmine.

(Giselle: 3,050LP / Jasmine: 2,850LP)

Giselle then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took her Two Cyber Dragons, Sergeant Electro, B.A.T. and her Machine King and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jasmine resumed, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and knelt.

Jasmine resumed, "I tribute my knight for my Cyber-Tech Aligator."

As the machine vanished, the reptile-like machine appeared (2,500/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "Attack her Lovers!"

The machine flew and struck the odd fairy down with its clawed hands and the odd fairy exploded into shards.

(Giselle: 2,150LP / Jasmine: 2,850LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, The Lovers appeared with its rotating card above its head.

"Stop.", Jasmine said.

And once again, it stopped upright.

Giselle resumed, "I now tribute my Lovers to summon my Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon."

As the lovers vanished, another odd, but huge fairy appeared. It looked a giant chamber with a glass bubble on the front, with two thin arms on its sides with large hands, mounted on a mass of metal-like arms (2,800/2,800).

Yusei then replied, "2,800 ATK? Wow."

Ariana then replied, "That is one powerful fairy."

Suddenly, its card above its head and began to rotate.

"Stop.", Jasmine said.

The card slowed down and stopped upright.

Ariana then replied, "Great, she'll get a Moon token during each of her upcoming standby phases now."

Giselle then replied, "She is right, Jasmine. Now, The Moon attacks your Cyber-Tech Aligator."

The huge fairy shot its arms out and they stabbed into the machine and the machine collapsed to the ground and shattered to pieces.

(Giselle: 2,150LP / Jasmine: 2,550LP)

Giselle then replied, "Thats that. I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Giselle drew a card and a small alien appeared next to The Moon (0/0).

Giselle replied, "I summon my Kaiser Seahorse."

As she sat the card down, the serpent of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Giselle resumed, "Kaiser Seahorse, attack."

The serpent went in and a small machine of light appeared (800/800) and the serpent smashed it to pieces with its weapon.

Jasmine then replied, "When Cyber Larva is destroyed in battle, I take no damage and get another Cyber Larva."

Suddenly, another one of the small machines appeared (800/80).

Giselle resumed, "The Moon will finish that one off as well."

The fairy shot its claw out and smashed the small machine flat with its claw and a 3rd had appeared (800/800).

Giselle resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I remove a machine from play to summon my Gearbot."

As she took one of her Cyber Larvas and slid it into RFP slot, a large robot made of all gears appeared (1,700/1,700).

Jasmine resumed, "I now summon the tuner monster Robo Kid."

As she sat the card down, a young boy made of shiny, silver metal appeared (200/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Robo Kid split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Cyber Larva and Gearbot, which transformed into a total of 4 white stars.

"I Syncho Summon...Omega Battle Droid!"

As he sat the card down, a large android made of golden steel appeared with two missle launchers for weapons (2,800/2,000).

Jasmine then replied, "I now equip with Machine Conversion Factory!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 3,100/2,300).

Jasmine resumed, "It can attack all of your monsters once apiece!"

The machine fired a wave of mssiles and the token was obliterated and then missles blasted the serpent of light into shards and then 5 more missles struck the huge fairy in the chest. Seconds later, The Moon burst into a explosion of burning scrap metal which covered the ground before vanishing.

(Giselle: 450LP / Jasmine: 2,550LP)

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before blew it to pieces. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Jasmine resumed, "Okay then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650).

Giselle resumed, "I tribute it to summon one of the most powerf monsters I own."

As it vanished into a burst of light, A titanic machine-like fairy appeared (3,100/3,100).

Giselle then replied, "May I introduce you all to my _**Arcana Force XXI: The World**_."

Yusei then replied, "3,100 ATK? Jeez."

Akiza then replied, "That is one powerful monster."

Suddenly, its card appeared above it and began to rotate.

"STOP!", Jasmine screamed loudly.

The card stopped while upright.

Giselle then replied, "Since I don't have two monsters to sacrifice, I can't use its upright ability. I now play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the equip card shattered against the wind.

Giselle resumed, "Now, destroy her Omega Battle Droid."

The machine began to glow with energy and it fired two blasts of pure, red energy and ihe mighty Synchro burst into fiery pieces of metal.

(Giselle: 450LP / Jasmine: 2,250LP)

Giselle resumed, "I now play Greed Grado for a couple of more cards."

She drew 2 new cards.

Giselle then replied, "I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Giselle drew a card and replied, "I equip The World with Fairy Meteor Crush. Destroy her facedown monster."

The machine fired a blast of energy and a Kinetic Soldier appeared on the card (1,350/1,800) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it.

(Giselle: 450LP / Jasmine: 950LP)

Giselle then replied, "There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon Cyber Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the mighty serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine resumed, "I now play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Omega Battle Droid appeared (2,800/2,000).

Jasmine resumed, "I activate Gift of the Martyr."

As the Synchro vanished, the mighty began to glow (2,100/1,600 - 3,900/1,600).

Giselle smiled and replied, "I'm so proud of you right now, Jasmine. End this duel with pride, my dear."

Jasmine smiled back and replied, "Okay, mom. Cyber Dragon, attack The World With Strident Blaze."

The machine fired a blast of flames and it struck the huge fairy. explosions happened all over in its whole body before it burst into a explosion of flaming debris and slag.

(Giselle: 0LP / Jasmine: 950LP)

Yusei then replied, "What a duel that was."

Jesse then replied, "It was a good one."

Ariana then replied, "These two are really powerful duelists."

Suddenly, the arena returned to what it was.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Toss a coin when this card is summoned, this card will gain 1 of the following effects according to the result of the coin: Heads: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster. Tails: Once per turn destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster.

Suit of Sword X / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ten swords stuck in the ground, under a crescent moon.

Toss one coin. Depending on the result of the toss, enact one of the following effects: Heads: Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls. Tails: Destroy all Monsters you control.

_Note: These cards were first used by Sartorius In the Yugioh GX Episode "I've Seen the Light!". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode_.

B.A.T. (Battle Android Trooper)

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

As long as at least one other Machine-Type Monster exists on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Also, increase the ATK of all Machine-Type Monsters on the field by 400 points.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Arcana Force X: Wheel Of Fortune

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: Heads: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Draw 1 card from your deck. Tails: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Your opponet draws 1 card from his/her deck

Robo Kid

Machine/Light/ATK: 200/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

"A machine that looks like a young child. Its defensive power makes up for its power offensive power."

Omega Battle Droid

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Tuner + 2 or more non-tuner Machine Monsters

This card can attack all monsters on your opponets side once each.

-ooo-

Another great comes to a exciting end. In the next chapter, another powerful duelist comes and challenges Trina to a duel. Who shall win this duel? Find out in "A Hero Lives", coming soon.


	48. A Hero Lives

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 48: A Hero Lives

-ooo-

Later that night at the Chocotastic cafe, Leon treated everyone to a private party in the back of the cafe after the duel ended.

Leon then replied, "Enjoying the treats I'm serving?"

Giselle then replied, "Yes, Leon. Thank you so much."

Leon nodded and replied, "This is the first in weeks I closed this place for a private party. Jio even helped me out as well."

Giselle then replied, "That is good."

Yusei then replied, "Leon, heard anything about Carliso?"

Leon then then replied, "He's cooperating with Krugemon and has told them all they know."

Yusei then replied, "To avoid prison time, its the smart thing to do."

Giselle looked at her daughter and replied, "Good duel, Jasmine. Your deck is way better then your old one. This one was made well and would be used by any pro duelist in the world."

Jasmine then replied, "Thank you mom."

Jesse then replied," What was your old deck, Jasmine?"

Jasmine sighed and replied, "A badly made Amazoness Deck. It was a crap deck and I dueled 10 times with it and only won 2 duels."

Giselle then replied, "I remember those days. After her tenth loss, she came home so upset about her loss that she sold the cards to get new ones."

Jasmine then replied, "Dad was there and gave me some cards to start a new one with."

Jesse then replied, "I see why it was such a special deck. Atlon gave you the cards and money to get it going."

Jasmine then replied, "That is a right. I will never give up or get rid of this deck."

Ariana then replied, "That OTK that you did on Sidney was pretty impressive."

Jasmine then replied, "That duel was a good win for this deck and the first time I ever did a OTK with any deck."

Yusei then replied, "That was you that did that move. I heard about it and read in the news and even me and Akiza were impressed."

Giselle then replied, "That was one impressive win."

Leon brought a tray of pasteries that were covered in chocolate.

"What are those, Leon?", Yusei asked.

Leon then replied, "The very first order of chocolate almond-covered croissants. I'll debut them on Monday and I'm deciding to let you taste them. Its one of my family's old recipes."

Jesse took one of them and took a small bite of it.

"Well, what do you think?".

Jesse smiled and replied, "Very tasty. Just the right amount of chocolate and almonds in one bite. Well done."

Leon then replied, "Glad you liked it."

Giselle then replied, "These croissants will make you famous."

Jasmine yawned and replied, "I'm tired, mom."

Giselle nodded as she looked at Leon and replied, "Can I get 4 of them to go for later?"

Leon smiled and replied, "Of course."

He went back to the kitchen to find a box for the goodies.

Jesse then replied, "Man, these crossiants are fantastic."

Ariana then replied, "They sure looked good."

A minute later, Leon came out with a white box and he replied, "There you go. 4 of them just for you."

He sat the box infront of Giselle.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Lets go."

The ladies nodded as they both got up and left.

Jesse sighed and replied, "There goes two of the best female duelists in the world."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Very true. You ladies are great duelists."

-ooo-

Later that night at the factory, Dr. Weissly and Nell were talking about the duel that happened.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Sounded like it was one intense duel."

Nell then replied, "That Arcana Force deck is one powerful deck if your luck is good."

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "I once battled that psychic's deck and I was creamed."

Nell then replied, "Tough deck to beat, isn't it?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yes. I summoned my best monster before it get destroyed the next turn by The World. That fairy has 3,100 attack points and the most powerful 2 tribute fairies in the game right now."

Nell nodded and replied, "That is so true."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You want get a bite to eat? We need to keep our strength up you know."

Nell then replied, "Good idea."

They both vanished into clouds of black smoke.

Suddenly, Zeke came in and he looked around and replied, "Where the hell are they?"

He then replied, "Those two idiots left without me again? Damn!"

Suddenly, Dr. Weissly and Nell appeared infront of the thug.

Zeke then replied, "That was low, you two."

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "It was Nell's idea. It was a funny one in fact."

Nell smiled as well and replied, "I enjoyed setting you up."

Zeke then replied, "Sneaky, but clever."

Suddenly, Kridley came into the room.

Zeke groaned and replied, "We were about to get a bite to eat."

Kridley then replied, "I'll make this quick then. Is every one of your decks ready to go?"

They all nodded to him.

Kridley then replied, "With only Kagemaru remaining, we can't take any chances of them meeting us."

"Where is Kagemaru going to duel at, sir?", Nell asked.

Kridley then replied, "We don't know. He refuses to say where its going to be at."

Nell then replied, "Can we go eat now."

Kridley then replied, "Enjoy the remainder of your night."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Lets head to that steakhouse on the other side of town. The one thats open 24 hours a day."

Nell then replied, "Great choice."

They all vanished into clouds of black smoke.

-ooo-

Later that next day at their townhouse, Trina & Moriko were watching TV with each other. They just couldn't find anything to watch at all.

Moriko then replied, "I can't believe we have 195 channels and nothing good is on any of them."

Trina then replied, "I know, I know."

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door.

"Who the heck could that be?", Trina asked.

Moriko walked up to the door and he saw a teenaged boy with glassed, blue jeans, a black shirt and red sneakers. He also had a backpack on his back and a duel disk on his arm.

Moriko then replied, "Hey, Sam."

The boy then replied, "Hey, Moriko."

He saw Trina and replied, "Hey, Trina."

She nodded to him.

Moriko the replied, "What do you need, Sam?"

Sam then replied, "I want to duel with your fiancee, Moriko. I've heard of her deck and I also wanted a chance to talke it down."

Moriko then replied, "You sure? Your Phantom Beast deck was not really that good of a deck."

He sighed and replied, "I know. After my last loss, I sold the cards to make a better deck and I like my newest one now."

Trina then replied, 'If you think you can beat me, then I accept your challenge. We'll duel at the Bashford arena later tonight."

Sam nodded and replied, "Fine with me, Trina. See you later."

He turned around and walked towards his bike and he got off it and rode away.

Moriko closed the door and then replied, "He was always a rival of mine. He wanted to do everything better then me since our middle school days."

Trina then replied, "Time to get my deck ready for this duel."

Moriko then replied, "Yea, lets do so."

-ooo-  
Later that day in the park, Jesse and Ariana were having a small picnic for lunch. Yusei helped them out as well.

Jesse then replied, "Great day for a picnic."

Suddenly, Jesse heard her cellphone ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?. Hey Moriko. Sure, we'll came and watch the duel after we're done with our lunch. Later."

She hung up the phone and Ariana replied, "Who was that?"

Jesse then replied, "It was Moriko. He invited us to watch Trina duel Sam."

Ariana then replied, "

About 2 hours later, Sam stood across from Moriko with Moriko, Jesse and Ariana watching from a bench at Bashfords arena.

Jesse then replied, "Lets see if Sam's newest deck is much better then his old one."

Ariana nodded and replied, "I hope her deck is ready."

Sam then replied, "Ready to duel, Trina?"

Trina nodded as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece from them.

Trina then replied, "Lets do it!"

Sam then replied, "You're going down!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Sam: 8,000LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina then replied, "You may go first."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Trina resumed, "Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a ball of energy and a young boy appeared on the card (300/600) before the energy blew him into atoms.

Jesse then replied, "Hero Kid?"

Sam nodded and replied, "Yep."

Trina then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Wtich to summon my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy vanished, the mighty centaur-like fairy warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Trina resumed," Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy charged in and a fiend-like spellcaster with a tattered cape and a wand appeared on the card (600/700) and with one slash of its fairys sword, the spellcaster shattered to pieces.

(Sam: 6,900LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina drew a card.

Sam resumed, "When Phantom Magician is destroyed, I get to special summon a Hero monster from my deck with 1,000 ATK or less and I choose Avain!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty winged hero appeared (1,000/1,000) and knelt.

Trina then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty female hero of fire appeared (1,200/600).

Sam resumed, "Now, I activate Polymerization to use my monsters together!"

As the two fire heroes merged, a mighty hero of fire appeared (2,600/2,100).

Sam then replied, "Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Trina then replied, "Whoa."

Jesse then replied, "He must be using a powerful Hero deck."

Moriko the replied, "Trina may be in a bit of trouble."

Sam resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up and a gust of wind came out of it and Trinas facedown Dimensional Prison lifted up and shattered to pieces.

Sam resumed, "Better. attack her Airknight Parshath!"

The hero fired a huge blast of orange flames came out of its arms and it incinerated the mighty fairy very quickly.

(Sam: 6,900LP / Trina: 7,300LP)

Sam drew a card and replied, "When Nova Master destroys a monster in battle, I get to draw a card and that'll be all for me."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card as well and that'll end my turn."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular hero appeared with his sword (1,500/1,600).

Sam resumed, "Lets do it. Wildheart, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the warrior smote the angel with his sword, blasting the fairy into shards and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/800).

Sam resumed, "Nova Master, torch her monster!"

The fairy launched a wave of flames and the angel was burned to a cinder.

(Sam: 6,900LP / Trina: 6,100LP)

Suddenly, Spirit of the Harp appeared (800/2,000).

Sam drew a card and replied, "I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Dunamis Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050) and knelt.

Trina resumed, "I now offer both of my monsters to summon my Archlord Kristya!"

As the two monsters vanished into particles of light, the beautiful armored fairy of light appeared (2,800/3,000).

Sam gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse then replied, "Good monster."

Trina then replied, "Destroy his Wildheart!"

The angel flapped her wings and a wave of light came out of them and atomized Wildheart before he got the chance to get out of the way.

(Sam: 5,600LP / Trina: 6,100LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Nova Master to defense postion and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As he sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (1,900/1,500).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack. Kristya, wipe out his Nova Master!"

The fairy launched another wave of light and it struck the fiery hero and Nova Master burst into a cloud of fiey ash & smoke.

Trina resumed, "Huntress, attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a barrage of arrows and a Wroughweiler appeared on the card (800/1,200) before the arrows impaled the robotic dog, blowing it to scrap. Sam took a Polymerization and Burstinatrix and added both cards to his hand.

Trina resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Wroughweiler appeared again (800/1,200).

Sam resumed, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my monsters together!"

The two monsters merged together and the ending result was a tall a rocky warrior (2,200/2,600).

Sam then replied, "Let me introduce you all to Elemental Hero Gaia!"

Jesse then replied, "Wow, another powerful fusion used."

Moriko then replied, "This deck of his is 100 times better then his old one."

Sam then replied, "I now activate its ability."

Suddenly, Kristya began to glow (2,800/3,000 - 1,400/3,000) and Sam's fusion began to glow as well (2,200/2,600 - 3,600/2,600).

Sam resumed, "Better. Attack her Kristya!"

The huge warrior and punched the fairy and she exploded into a burst of pixels.

(Sam: 5,600LP / Trina: 3,900LP)

Sam smiled and replied, "Thats that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my other monster to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown to end my turn."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As she sat the card down, the airborne hero appeared (1,800/300).

Sam resumed, "I'll use his ability to add a hero from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Sam resumed, "Attack her Huntress, Stratos!"

The hero flew in and with one punch, the archer fairy was blown into shards.

Sam resumed, "Gaia, attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy went in and a tiny female fairy in a nurses outfit holding onto a small first aid kit appeared on the card (0/1,000) and Gaia struck with its fist, smashing her flat.

Trina resumed," When Healthy Fairy is flipped up, I get 1,000 lifepoints back!"

(Sam: 5,600LP / Trina: 4,900LP)

Sam then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shining Abyss!"

As she sat the card down, the odd machine-like fairy appeared (1,600/1,800).

Trina resumed, "I tribute it to summon my Fairy Golem!"

As the metallic fairy vanished, the rocky golem-like fairy appeared (1,200/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Trina resumed, "Destroy his Gaia!"

The fairy fired a blast of bullets and it each struck the mighty fusion. Seconds later, it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

(Sam: 5,200LP / Trina: 4,900LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch Stratos to defense postion and that'll do it for now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

The fairy went in and slammed its body into the hero, blowing it to pieces.

Sam then replied, "Direct attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of shells..

Sam quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

He drew a card from his deck.

(Sam: 3,800LP / Trina: 4,900LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Wroughwieler, Burstinatrix, Stratos, Nova Master and Gaia and shuffled the heroes back into his deck (Nova Master and Gaia went back into his Extra Deck) and drew 2 new cards.

Sam then replied, "I'll set a monster and 1other card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Trina drew a card and replied, "Golem, attack!"

The golem fired a barrage of bullets...

Sam quickly replied, "I activate Dimensional Prison!"

Suddenly, The golem and its bullets vanished from sight.

Trina then replied, "Damn it! Zolga, you try!"

Zolga flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the sand fairy crushed the jar to pieces. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Trina resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and the Slate Warrior in my graveyard and that were both in my hand when you flipped my jar."

As the two wind monsters appeared and merged together, a tall hero with a tattered cape appeared (2,600/2,100).

Sam then replied, "Now meet the mighty Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Jesse then replied, "I'm noticing a pattern here."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Me too. I'm noticing that these fusions are one of a certain attribute and another hero monster."

Sam then replied, "This right. I have one fusion for each attribute of monster. When Great Tornado is fusion summoned, one of your monsters stats is halved!"

Suddenly, the sand fairy began to chip an crack (1,700/1,200 - 850/600).

Sam then replied, "Better. Attack that fairy!"

The warrior launched a huge gust of wind and it struck the fairy. Seconds later, it shattered into a cloud of dust.

(Sam: 3,800LP / Trina: 3,150LP)

Sam smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The huge fairy fired a blast of wind and a Marsmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the wind struck the tiny fairy and it wobbled for a tiny bit before it slowed down.

(Sam: 2,800LP / Trina: 3,150LP)

Sam sighed and replied, "I end my turn."

Trina drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I take to the Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed, the arena turned into the heavenly sanctuary.

Trina then replied, "I summon my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

As he sat the card down, a winged fairy with a green helmet and a sword appeared (2,100/800).

Trina resumed, "I now activate Lightwave Tuning on my Zeradias!"

The fairy began to glow.

Trina then replied, "I now now tune them together!"

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Marshmallon, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Trina clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty of agent of the heavens, come down now and smite your enemies with your powerful attacks of light. The power of light should help you smash your enemies! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Agent of Power - Neptune!"_

As she sat the card down, the synchro Agent appeared (2,700/2,000).

Sam gulped and replied, "I heard of that synchros abiiity!"

The hero began to moan in pain (2,600/2,100 - 1,300/2,100) and so did Neptune (2,700/2,000 - 4,000/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "Just wow."

Trina then replied, "Attack his Great Tornado!"

The fairy flew in and the fusion was blown to shards as the fairy struck with his mighty sword.

(Sam: 100LP / Trina: 3,150LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Neptunes attack returned to normal.

Sam drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "Neptune, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared (1,600/1,400). before it shattered into shards of light.

Trina resumed, "I end my turn now."

Sam drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Sam resumed, "I now activate A Hero Lives. I can only use this card if I have no other monsters on the field and then I can pay half of my lifepoints to special summon a level 4 or lower hero monster from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a watery hero appeared (1,500/1,200).

(Sam: 50LP / Trina: 3,150LP)

Sam resumed, "This is Elemental Hero Ocean!"

Yusei then replied, "I have a feeling of what monster he might be summoning next."

Jesse nodded nad replied, "Me too, dad."

Sam resumed," I now activate Hero's Bond! With a hero on my side of the field, I can special summon two Elemental Heros from my hand and I choose Woodsman and Stratos!"

As he sat the cards down, Stratos appeared (1,800/300) and a hero made of wood appeared (1,000/2,000).

Sam resumed, "I Now activate Polymerization to fuse my Woodsman and Ocean Together!"

As the two hereos merged together, a mighty warrior made of pure white stone appeared with a glowing purple stone in its chest (2,500/2,000).

Sam then replied, "This is my rarest card! Meet the mighty **_Elemental Hero Terra Firma_**!"

Jesse then replied, "Wow. Only 5 copies of that card exist."

Moriko nodded and replied, "Its the most rarest Hero card in the game right now."

Trina then replied, "Its a little bit weaker then my fairy."

Jesse resumed, "I know so I'll activate Terra Firma's ability. I tribute Stratos to give his power to him."

Stratos vanished into particles of light and they flew into the jewel of the huge warrior (2,500/2,000 - 4,300/2,000).

Trina gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Sam then replied, "Better. Destroy his Neptune!"

The warrior went in and slammed his fist into the fairy and the agent exploded into shards of light.

(Sam: 50LP / Trina: 1,550LP)

Sam then replied, "Take that! I'll activate Sebek's Blessing to gain the lifepoints you just lost and that'll end my turn."

(Sam: 1,650LP / Trina: 1,550LP)

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Sam drew a card and replied, "Terra Firma, attack!"

the warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the huge warrior smashed it to pieces. Both duelists discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Sam smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "Now to summon the rarest card I own."

Sam then replied, "Master Hyperion?"

Trina smiled and replied, "Nope. I have a card more then he is."

Jesse looked at Moriko then replied, "Do you know what card she's talking about?"

Moriko then replied, "I have no idea."

Trina resumed, "First, I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jesse then replied, "What is she up to?"

Ariana then replied, "I wonder that too."

Trina resumed, "I now banish a fairy of light from to special summon my Sacred Guard."

As she took her Marshmallon and slid it into her RFP slot, a fairy covered in glowing, silver armor appeared with two large silver wings (1,000/2,800).

Trina resumed, "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon my Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"

As the two monsters vanished from sight, a male angel with two golden wings, a sword and shield appeared (2,600/1,700).

Jesse then replied, "A Xyz monster?

Yusei then replied, "I heard of them either."

Ariana then replied, "Seeems we have some new monsters to look out for."

Trina resumed, "Yep. I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Agent of Energy - Neptune appeared (2,500/2,000).

Trina resumed, "Time to end this. Tiras, attack her Terra Firma!"

The fairy flew in and stabbed his sword into the warriors jewel, smashing it to pieces. Suddenly, cracks happened all over the warriors body before it exploded into fiery debris.

Trina resumed, "There we go. Neptune, End this duel!"

Neptune went in and slashed Sam with his sword.

(Sam: 0LP / Trina: 1,550LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "She did it."

Ariana then replied, "Great dueling, Trina."

Jesse nodded and replied, "What a hell of a duel."

Trina smiled and replied, "That'll be game."

Sam then replied, "Tough to lose, but cool to see your awesome deck, Trina."

Trina smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Sam then replied, "Later, everyone."

He walked to where his runner and he drove away.

Trina sighed and replied, "That was a great duel."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & Others

Healthy Fairy

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/1 Star

FLIP: Increase your lifepoints by 1,000.

Sacred Guard

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Sacred Guard" at a time and this card cannot be used in a Synchro Summon on the turn it was special summoned.

-ooo-

Trina wins her duel. FInally in the next chapter, the final Shadow Rider appears and challenges Jesse to the most toughest duel she's ever been in. Will she be able to summon the card Percy gave to her in time to help her in this tough duel? Find out in "Dragonic Tactics", which will be coming soon.


	49. Dragonic Tactics

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 49: Dragonic Tactics

-ooo-

Later that night at a pizzeria in New Domino City, Moriko and Trina treated their friends to a victory lunch.

Trina then replied, "That was a tough duel."

Jesse then replied, "I was, but you dueled with great pride."

Trina then replied, "Thank you."

Yusei then replied, "Can you both explain Xyz monsters to us, please?"

Trina smiled and replied, "How about we explain to them back at the arena. They built a demo arena to introduce these kinds of things to players."

Yusei thenr eplied, "Sounds good to me"

Moriko then replied, "After we get our order, we'll head over there."

The gang nodded as they continued to wait for their pizza's to come.

-ooo-

Back at the demo arena, The gang was on a bench and Trina was facing Moriko.

Trina then replied, "They're easy monsters to use."

Moriko then replied, "Some people say they make Synchro Summoning look like a total joke. We believe that is true."

Trina then replied, "We'll both be using training decks."

They both activated their disks and drew 5 cards.

(Demo Duel / Trina: 4,000LP / Moriko: 4,000LP)

Trina then replied, "I'll start. I summon Marauding Captain and with his ability, Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As she sat the cards down, the legendary warrior captain appeared (1,200/800) next to the iron knight (1,800/1,600).'

Trina smiled and replied, "See, I can't make a Xyz summon now because my monsters are not the same level."

Jesse nodded and replied, "True."

Trina then replied, "I'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "Yea. I'll set 2 cards facedown and I'll also place a monster in facedown defense mode and that'll end my turn."

Trinba drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a card known as Silent Strider to decrease my Gearfrieds level from 4 to 3!"

As she discarded the card, the quiet bug flew into the knight (Gearfried Level: 4 - 3).

Trina then replied, "Now I can overlay my monsters to Xyz summon a Rank 3 monster!"

"Rank?", A confused Ariana said.

Trina then replied, "We'll get to that soon. Now, I overlay my 2 monsters to Xyz summon Grenosaurus!"

As the two monsters vanished into portal below their feet, a large fiery dinosaur appeared (2,000/1,900).

Jesse then replied, "2,000 ATK? wow."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Thats alot of points."

Trina then replied, "Lets do it. Attack Moriko's facedown card with Volcanic Fireball!"

The dinto opened its mouth and fired a large fireball at the facedown monster and a Little Winguard appeared on the card (1,400/1,800) before the huge ball of fire incinerated the small warrior.

Trina then replied, "I now detach a Xyz material monster from Grenosaurus to inflict 1,000 damage to you Since it destroyed one of your monsters!"

As she took Gearfrieds card and discarded it, the dino fired another fireball came out of its mouth and struck Moriko.

(Demo duel: Moriko 3,000LP / Trina: 4,000LP)

Trina then replied, "Every Xyz monster in the game has a rank between 1 to 10. Some even need 3 of the same level monsters to summon it. If your Xyz monster has no Xyz material monsters below it and if needs the material monsters, it will not be able to use its ability at all."

Yusei then replied, "With a rank instead of a level, you can't synchro summon or Ritual summon with the cards, correct?"

Mioriko then replied, "Yusei, you catch on quick. That is totally correct. Cards like Burden of the Mighty, Gravity Bind and many other cards that effect the level of a monster will not effect them at all."

Jesse then replied, "Likes like they may be hard to use, but are worth it in the end."

Moriko then replied, "Yep. They said that about Synchros when they first came out, but now look how easy they are to use now."

Ariana nodded and replied, "So true."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Great demo."

Suddenly, the arena shut down.

Trina smiled and replied, "Me and Moriko were lucky to get a Xyz monster for the both of us. We won them in a contest 3 weeks ago."

Moriko then replied, "it was a couples tournement and we won it with little trouble."

Yusei then replied, "Good job to the both of you."

-ooo-

Later that night at the factory, Kridley was telling the dark crew about the final Shadow RIder.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He chooses to duel Jesse at New Domino Stadium? Neat place for a duel."

Kridley then replied, "Its going to be one intense duel for Jesse. Kagemaru has the best deck that is better then the whole Shadow Riders team of decks."

Nell then replied, "He almost creamed Jaden Yuki with the deck."

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Thats right. A little while after Jaden Yuki's victory over Kagamaru, Marcel Bonaparte revived the cards to use in his deck and that gave birth to that Fusion that requires all of them."

Kridley then replied, "All of you must watch the duel tomorrow night at the stadium.

Nell then replied, "Why?"

Kridley then replied, "If he loses the duel, then they'll going after us next." Kagemaru would only duel her if we all came to see the duel in action."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Fine with us."

Zeke then replied, "We'll love to see her dragon deck get crushed to pieces by those 3 beasts!"

Peter then replied, "We all need to be ready to go just in case he loses."

Armstrong then replied, "We'll smash them to bits! All our decks have the best cards in it, so we'll have no trouble at all!"

Kridley then replied, "See you all tomorrow night."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Peter then replied, "Tomorrow is going to be one long night."

Panik then replied, "Chill, dude. We'll cream them and then they'll all pay for messing with us."

-ooo-

Later that morning at the Fudo, Household, the happy family was watching with TV with the Atlas family they invited over earlier in the day.

Jack then replied, "Damn, nothing good to watch."

Yusei then replied, "Must be something good to watch!"

Suddenly, the screen went black again.

Yusei sighed and replied," Not again."

Jack then replied, "Again?"

Yusei then replied, "When Amanel the last shadow rider talked to us, he did the same thing to talk to us and it shocked us."

Jesse then replied, "Lets see who it is."

As the screen turned white, they saw a very, old man with a long beard appeared on the screen with a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Greetings, everyone. I'm Kagemaru, a former worker for Duel Academy and the former leader of the Shadow Riders."

Yusei then replied, "You want to duel one of us, I'm guessing?"

Kagemaru nodded and replied, 'Yes. I want to duel Jesse Fudo at New Domino Arena. Each member of both of your familes is allowed to watch and the Shadowrunners team will also be there as well to watch the duel. Do not come alarmed or scared, my young friends."

Jesse then replied, "I'll be ready to duel you, old man."

Kagemaru then replied, "Good to hear. See you all tonight."

The screen went blank and returned to the normal screen.

Jesse then replied, "Time to get this over with."

Yusei then replied, "With your deck, my dear. You should have no trouble destroying his deck."

Jack then replied, "He may use all 3 of the Sacred Beasts, you have the best deck ever made. Don't worry about his decks and just duel the way you always do, With pride and honor."

Jesse then replied," I will."

-ooo-

Later that night and outside of the stadiums main entrnace, the gang was waiting to get inside of the stadium.

Jesse then replied, "We're coming for you, Kagemaru."

Suddenly, Percy appeared infront of them and he replied, "You sure you're all ready to face this meance? He has some of the most powerful cards in duel monsters in his deck."

Jesse then replied, "I am, Percy. My deck is ready for anything he summons & throws my way."

Percy smiled and replied, "You remind alot about me when I was still part of the living. Nothings get stand in your way."

Jesse then replied, "Yes, sir."

Suddenly, two stadium guards came out of the stadium's main entrance and they walked to the gang and tallest one replied, "You ready to go in?"

Jesse nodded and replied, "Yes. The ones I brough get to come in and watch the duel, rigfht?"

The guard then replied, "Correct. Please follow me."

They all went inside the stadium.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at Kreid's palace, Kreid, Kridley and a few demon soldiers were watching the stadium grounds from his main chamber.

Kreid then replied, "They invited that angel to watch the duel? Good news for us."

Kridley then replied, "When Kagemaru destroys her in the duel, we'll make him take Percy out as well."

Kreid then replied, "Not a problem. If they get past our final Shadow Rider, we have one more duelist that we brought back that'll take any of their group up."

Kridley then replied, "Who?"

Kreid then replied, "Just someone that almost killed Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba in their duels a very long time ago."

Kridley then replied, "Oh, I know who you're talking about now."

-ooo-

At the stadium, the gang was in the stands, waiting for the duel to begin. The Shadowrunners were near them, but further away.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "This is going to be a exciting duel."

Nell then replied, "Can't wait for it to start."

Percy started at their group and replied, "I don't trust them at all. We must be careful with them."

Yusei then replied, "We'll watch them as much as we can, Percy."

Jack then replied," I hope Jesses ready to duel."

Suddenly, Jesse came out of the other side of the arena and she wore her duel disk on her arm.

Akiza then replied, "Good luck, baby."

Suddenly, a tall muscular man came out of the others side of the arena with a gold-plated duel disk on his arm.

Jesse then replied, "Where's Kagemaru?"

The man chuckled and replied, "I am Kagemaru, you fool! The shadowrunners revived me with young energy so that I can duel with no problems."

Jesse then replied, "Lets duel already!"

Both activated their dusl disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Here we go."

Nell then replied, "The most intense duel ever starts now!"

Akiza then replied, 'Jesse, Crush this freak!"

Ariana then replied, "Smash him into the ground!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Kagemaru: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "You begin our duel, Jesse."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (2,000/200).

Jesse then replied, "Your turn."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that"ll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

The two dragons appeared and merged, resulting as a dragon that was holding onto the Flute of Summoning Dragon (2,400/1,100).

Jesse then replied, "Meet the mighty King Dragun! With him, I can special summon a dragon every turn during my turn and I choose my Luster Dragon #2!"

As she sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "I normal summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-wiedling dragon warrior appeared (2,000/1,200).

Yusei then replied, "Wow, she just summon alot of powerful monsters!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "This doesn't look good."

Nell then replied "Lets hope Kagemaru has a plan to save himself!"

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy his facedown monster!"

Alexandrite Dragon fired a blast of light and a Magicial Merchant appeared on the card (200/700) before the light blast blew it to pieces.

Kagemaru drew cards and then with his 3rd draw, he drew a card and discarded the other two cards (Which were both trap cards Jesse had never heard of) to his graveyard.

Jesse then replied, "Direct attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames at the leader and they struck him.

(Kagemaru: 5,600LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "One more heavy attack like that and he'll be almost done!"

Jesse then replied, "Attack him directly again!"

The dragon began to power up.

Kagemaru quickly replied, "Not going to happen this time. I activate Shield Wall!"

Suddenly, 4 large rocky statues appeared (1,000/1,000) and the dragon fired a blast of flames that reduced one of the statues to pebbles.

Jesse then replied, "Oh well. Destroy a 2nd token!"

The dragon flew in and cleaved another of the statues right down the middle with its axe.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the axe-wielding dragon knelt.

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I activate Token Thanksgiving to give some points back."

The two remaining tokens burst into shards and the shards flew into his body.

(Kagemaru: 7,200LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Jack then replied, "he's a clever duelist."

Ariana then replied, "Thats true."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I activate Triangle Force. This card lets me activate two more of the same cards from my deck!"

Suddenly, all 3 copies of the same card appeared.

Ariana then replied, "Oh, no. Are all of those the same cards?"

Akiza gulped and replied, "They're Continuous Spell Cards."

Nell smiled evily and replied, "Yep, here comes our first Sacred Beast!"

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "I Send my 3 spell cards to the graveyard to summon one of the Sacred Beasts!"

As the 3 spell cards iced up and shattered to bits, large golden skeleton-like thunder creature appeared with a loud roar (4,000/4,000).

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "I introduce you to **_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_**!"

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jack then replied, "That thing would fry my Red Dragon Archfiend to a crisp!"

"Strong strong, Jesse. Don't give up.", A worried Yusei said.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Just wow."

Zeke laughed and replied, "This is going to be one hell of a duel!"

Kagemaru then replied, "You're done! Hamon, Destroy her King Dragun with Cerulean skyfire!"

The huge creature fired a blast of lightning bolts and they came out and burned the large dragon to ashes.

(Kagemaru: 7,200LP / Jesse: 6,400LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "When Hamon destroys a monster in battle, you take 1,000 points of damage!"

The thunder creature fired blasts of lightning bolts and they struck Jesse.

(Kagemaru: 7,200LP / Jesse: 5,400LP)

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "This duel is going to over quickly! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, they all noticed that the sky was pitch black and the moon was blood-red in color.

Nell then replied, "What the hell is going on with the moon?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Its must be Kagemaru's effect on the world right now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch all 3 of my monsters to defense postion and I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

As the 3 dragons knelt, 2 facedown cards appeared behind them.

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish footsoldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kagemaru then replied, "Lets do it. Archfiend Soldier, attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

The dragon went in and sliced his sword into the gorgeous dragon of light, blowing it to shards.

Kagemaru then replied, "Hamon, destroy her Luster Dragon #2!"

The huge creature began to power up..

Jesse quickly replied, "NO! I activate Dragon's Durability!"

As Luster Dragon weakened (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400), Hamon fired a huge blast of lightning bolts and they bounced off the dragon.

Kagemaru then replied, "You were saved from my monsters ability and attack. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Luster Dragon for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the large wind dragon vanished, the mighty dragon of the winds appeared (2,400/1,800 - 3,600/1,800).

Ariana sighed and replied, "Damn, she's short on attack points."

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "Pathetic attempt, little girl! She's weaker!"

Jesse smiled as her other facedown card lifted and it was a Gift of the Martyr and as the dragon warrior vanished, the windy dragon began to glow (3,600/1,800 - 5,600/1,800).

Kagemaru then replied, "No, my monster!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "She's going to bring one of them down!"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Great dueling, Ariana!"

Nell then replied, "Just great."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "She's a tough women."

Armstrong then replied, "No wonder she crushed me in our duel."

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Attack Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder with Strong Gust!"

The dragon flapped its wings like crazy and the air came out and it struck the huge thunder monster hard. It roared in pain before it burst into a explosion of sparks and broken pieces of golden metal.

(Kagemaru: 5,600LP / Jesse: 5,400LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "I activate Great Fall. Since my Level 10 monster was destroyed in battle, I get to draw a couple of cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my soldier in attack mode and I'll set a monster facedown and two other cards facedown to end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "Strong Wind Dragon, attack his Soldier!"

The dragon launched a huge gust of wind and the evil soldier was blown to shards.

(Kagemaru: 3,900LP / Jesse: 5,400LP)

Jesse resumed, "Luster Dragon, destroy his facedown monster!"

The dragon launched a wave of green flames and a Sangan appeared before being incinerated by the flames. Kagemaru took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

Jesse then replied, "I end my turn with a Two facedown cards."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I activate one of my facedown monsters and its known as Healing Leveler. This card gives me 200 lifepoints for each level star all of your monsters and since you have 10 stars worth of monster, I get 2,000 lifepoints."

(Kagemaru: 5,900LP / Jesse: 5,400LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Delta Barrier. When its activated, I can activate 2 more copies of it from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, 2 more Delta Barrier cards appeared.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "How comes our next one!"

Ariana then replied, "Yep, this duel is going to get harder for him."

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "You're going to love this. I send all 3 of Delta Barriers to the graveyard to summon my next Sacred Beast!"

As each of the trap cards shattered into fiery embers, the twisted fiery version of Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared with roar (?/0).

Kagemaru then replied, "Meet the mighty **_Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_**!"

Zeke laughed and replied, "This is too much fun of a duel to watch. Got love watching her squirm."

Kagemaru then replied, "This big beast gains 1,000 ATK for each Contiuous Trap card in my graveyard!"

The mighty beast let out a roar (?/0 - 3,000/0).

Jesse then replied, "Its weaker then my Strong Wind Dragon!"

Kagemaru then replied, "Not a problem. I activate Uria's Roar! With this spell card and Uria on my side of the field, I can send 2 Continuous Trap cards from my deck to the graveyard!"

He took a Solemn Wishes and a Begone, Knave card and discarded them (3,000/0 - 5,000/0).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Kagemaru then replied, "I activate his ability now! Once per turn, I can destroy one of your facedown cards! and I Choose..the one on the far left!"

Uria let out a powerful roar and Jesses facedown Widespread Ruin lifted and shattered into pixels.

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "Nice try. I can wipe your dragon, but I would do so much more damage if I Destroyed your Luster Dragon instead, which I will! Destroy her Luster Dragon with Hyper Blaze!"

The fiery demon began to power up..

Yusei then replied, "If this attack hits, she'll lose 3,100 Lifepoints!"

Ariana then replied, "That will hurt her chances of beating him!"

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate my other facedown card, Staunch Defender! Now, you have to attack my Strong Wind Dragon!"

The flames came out of the huge beasts mouth and reduced Strong Wind Dragon into a pile of smoldering ashes that blew away.

(Kagemaru: 5,900LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other dragon to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set my final 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (1,800/1,700).

Kagemaru then replied, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack her Luster Dragon!"

The ogre charged and slammed into the dragon, blowing it to pieces. Kagemaru pointed and Uria fired a blast of itense-hot flames and her facedown Morphing Jar was blown into dust. Kagemaru discard the final card in his hand and drew 5 cards apieces.

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I End my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Strong Wind Dragon, Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Lord of Dragons and her Divine Dragon Ragnarok and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 cards.

Jesse resumed, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jesse resumed, "I summon my Choas-End Master!"

As she sat the card down, the angelic warrior appeared (1,500/800).

Jesse then replied, "I Now activate my facedown card, The Transmigration Prophecy! I send 2 of your Delta Barriers back to your deck!"

The traps came out of his deck and shuffled back into her his deck, weaking the huge demon (5,000/0 - 3,000/0).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Destroy his Opticlops!"

The dragon fired its fiery attack and the ogre burst into particles as the attack struck the fiend.

(Kagemaru: 5,600LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Nell then replied, "That was pointless to do."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I guess her facedown card is that trap that helps during battle phases."

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Urgent Tuning!"

Suddenly, Choas-End Master suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Cyber Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Jesse closed her eyes, put her hands together and began to chant:

_Mighty dragon of light, let out your power of light and vanquish the darkness away! Blast your enemies away with your beams of great luster! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Light End Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (2,600/2,100).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Great."

Zeke then replied, "Uria is about to be destroyed."

Jesse then replied. "Destroy his Uria, Lord of Searing Flames with Beams of light!"

The dragon began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 2,100/1,600) and so did Uria (3,000/0 - 1,500/0) and the dragon fired a beam of pure llight and it struck the fiery demon. It roared before it crashed into ground and exploded into a blast of fiery embers.

(Kagemaru: 5,000LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Wow, just wow."

Ariana then replied, "Oh, that was so cool to watch."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon Tusk Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the tusked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Tusk Dragon, destroy her facedown monster!"

The dragon charged and a Kuriboh appeared on the card (300/200) before the dragon crushed the tiny fiend with its body.

Jesse resumed, "Light End Dragon, attack him directly!"

The dragon fired its two beams of light and it struck Kagemaru in the chest.

(Kagemaru: 2,900LP / Jesse: 4,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Kuriboh appeaared (300/200).

Kagemaru then replied, "I activate Multiply!"

Suddenly, 4 more Kuribohs appeared (300/200 x4).

Yusei then replied, "He's going to summon his 3rd one."

Kagemaru then replied, "Correct! I tribute 3 of my tokens to summon my final Sacred Beast!"

As 3 of the tokens vanished into black particles, The twisted parody of Obelisk the Tormentor appeared (4,000/4,000).

Kagemaru then replied, "Meet the mighty **_Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_**!"

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "Lets hope that he has better luck with him instead of the last two."

Ariana then replied, "Man, this is a harsh duel."

Yusei then replied, "We can't give up on her. She needs all the support she can get to get her through this duel."

Kagemaru then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy her Light End Dragon with Shivering Scraper!"

The huge fiend went and slashed the dragon with its claw and it burst into globules of light.

(Kagemaru: 2,900LP / Jesse: 2,100LP)

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Tusk Dragon to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and a 1 more card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the robotic fiend appeared with its large sword (1,800/1,500).

Kagemaru then replied, "Lets do it. Raviel, smash his dragon to pieces!"

The huge fiend went in and smashed the dragon to pieces with its huge clawed hand.

Kagemaru resumed, "Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend went and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) before the metal fiend cleaved the dragon in twain with its mighty weapon. As the two pieces shattered, a Magna Drago appeared (1,400/600).

Kagemaru then replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0) and a small fiendish token appeared (1,000/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "I now activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Tusk Dragon appeared and knelt (1,800/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Suddenly, Magna Drago suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Tusk Dragon & Spear Dragon, which transformed into a total of 8 white stars. As this happened, Jesse closed her eyes, put her hands together and began to chant:

_"A mighty dragon comes forth and protects its followers with its powerful attacks! The beauty of this gorgeous dragon is a amazing sight to see! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...**Draciern The Dragon Empress**!"_

As she sat the card, a beautiful dragon appeared. It had golden glittering scales, sharp claws, white skin and a large jaw of sharp teeth. It let out a mighty roar (3,000/3,000).

Ariana then replied, "Wow."

Akiza then replied, "She's beautiful."

Percy began to glow and he sighed and replied, "One more card to go and I'll have my full power back to me."

Nell then replied, "I hate to admit it, that is one beautiful monster."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Its one of the cards that Percy gave them."

Armstrong then replied, "So what? Its weaker then Raviel."

Jesse then replied, "I activate her ability! I can remove a Level 6 or higher dragon from play to give Draciern 1,500 ATK until the end phase!"

As she took her Light End Dragon and removed it from play, The dragon began to glow (3,000/3,000 - 4,500/3,000).

Jesse resumed, "Now, destroy his Raviel With Dragonic Flame Barrage!"

The dragon fired a barrage of orange & red flames and it struck the large fiend. Cracks started to appeared all over its body before it finall exploded into large chunks of blue rock.

(Kagemaru: 2,400LP / Jesse: 2,100LP)

Kagemaru quickly replied, "I activate another Great Fall!"

He drew 2 more cards from his deck.

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Draciern's ATK went back to normal (4,500/3,000 - 3,000/3,000).

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gil Garth to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Jesse then replied, "I activate Dragonic Fusion to fuse my Prairie Dragon in my hand with the Tusk Dragon in my graveyard!"

As the two dragons merged, Jesse's Terratalon Dragon appeared (2,300/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Jesse then replied, "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush on my Empress!"

The dragon began to glow.

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his token!"

The dragon fired another barrage of fiames and the token was blown to pieces.

(Kagemaru: 400LP / Jesse: 2,100LP)

Jesse resumed, "Terratalon Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of brown flames and the metal fiend exploded in a fiery blast.

Jesse then replied, "I end my turn now."

the fused dragons ATK went back to normal (2,800/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Kagemaru drew a card and replied, "First I Play Poison of a Old man."

(Kagemaru: 1,600LP / Jesse: 2,100LP)

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "Now its time for you to face my ultimate monster. I activate Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (0/0).

Kagemaru resumed, "I now tribute my token to summon my Dark Summoning Beast!"

As the token vanished, a ten-foot fiend with sharp claws appeared (0/0).

Ariana then replied, "With have 0 attack and a level 5 monster as well, it must have some good ability."

Kagemaru then replied, "Yes it does. I'll tribute it to summon 3 special monsters!"

As the fiend vanished, 3 famillar sights appeared. Suddenly, Uria, Hamon and Raviel appeared (3,000/0) - (4,000/4,000) - (4,000/4,000).

Jesse gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Yusei then replied, "What a broken card."

Kagemaru then replied, "Lucky I can't attack with them this turn. But, I'll remove them from play instead!"

As the 3 huge titans vanished, a creature that looked all 3 of the Sacred Beasts appeared with a roar (0/0).

Kagemaru then replied, "Meet the powerful and allmighty **_Armityle the Choas Phantom_**!"

Akiza then replied, "Thats one of the hardest monsters to play in the game!"

Nell then replied, "They're all going to love his ability!"

Suddenly, the huge fiend let out a huge roar (0/0 10,000/0).

Jesse then replied, "Oh, boy."

Yusei then replied, "If this attack hits her, she loses the duel!"

Zeke laughed and replied, "We're going to win a duel!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We get her card now!"

Kagemaru laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! Armityle, Destroy her Dragon Empress with Transmigration Wave!"

The dragon began to glow up and it fired a huge ball of black energy and it struck Jesse's side of the field, causing a explosion.

Armstrong then replied, "If it hit her, we win!"

Ariana then replied, "Jesse.."

As the smoke cleared, The empress was still there and Jesse had a smile on her face.

Kagemaru then replied, "WHAT? You should of been beatened by now!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Nope. I Activate Draciern's ability. When Its attacked, I can banish two dragons from my graveyard to prevent her from being destroyed and reducing the damage to 500."

(Kagemaru: 1,600LP / Jesse: 1,600LP)

Kagemaru then replied, "Damn you! I'll set a card facedown and before I end my turn, I'll tell you this. Armityle cannot be destroyed in battle so that'll be it fo me."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Forbidden Chalice on your Armityle!"

The fiend let out a roar (0/0 - 400/0).

Kagemaru then replied, "No, it can't end like this!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Its about too! Destroy his Armityle and end this duel, Draciern!"

The dragon fired a barrage of orange fireballs that were launched towards the fiend..

Kagemaru then replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

But, the trap wouldn't flip up and the fireballs struck the huge fiend all over. Suddenly, it exploded into a blast of black energy.

(Kagemaru: 0LP / Jesse: 1,600LP)

Yusei then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Ariana laughed and replied, "We just wiped out the final Shadow Rider!"

AKiza then replied, "We did it!"

Nell then replied, "Dr. Weissly, we need to get out of here...QUICKLY!"

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Lets go then!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and the Shadowrunner team quickly snuck into it and the portal closed off.

Jesse smiled and replied, "I win!"

Suddenly, Kagemaru began to glow and he turned back into the withered old man with the long beard and the sky returned back to normal as well.

Jesse then replied, "Thats game, you old coot."

Kagemaru then replied, "Why wouldn't my trap card work?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "My Dragon Empress's ability is that when she attacks, you can't activate any of your facedown spell or trap cards.

Kagemaru moaned and replied, "You may of...beatened me...but you'll never defeat...the Shadowrunner Team.

Suddenly, he shattered into a cloud of white dust and his duel disk and deck fell to the ground and each card shattered into dust as well.

Jesse sighed and replied, "One more card.."

-ooo-  
Cards made by & others

Shield Wall / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A statue of an armored man holding a shield.

Special Summon 4 "Shield Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 1,000/DEF 1,000) to your side of the field in Defense Position. A "Shield Token" cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. If a "Shield Token" is moved to Attack Position, it is destroyed.

_Note: This card was used by Gerimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Triangle Force / Continuous Spell Card

Image: The three Magnet Warriors flying forward, glowing with energy.

When this card is activated, you may take two "Triangle Force" cards from your deck and activate them.

Delta Barrier / Continuous Trap Card

Image: Spirit Of the Pharaoh being protected by a triangle-shaped Barrier.

After activation, place 2 "Delta Barrier" from your Graveyard face-up on your side of the field. Once per turn, if you would take Battle Damage while you control 3 "Delta Barrier" and a monster, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, you take no Battle Damage during the Damage Step only, and your monster cannot be destroyed by this battle.

_Note: These cards were used by Yubel-Controlled Jesse in the Yugioh GX episode "The Ultimate Face-Off (Part One)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dark Summoning Beast

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/5 Stars

Offer this card as a Tribute to Special Summon one each of the following three Monsters from your Graveyard, disregarding their summoning conditions: "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack on the round they are Special Summoned.

_Note: this card was used by Yubel-controlled Marcel in the Yugioh GX episode "Unleash the Dragon! (Part Two)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Great Fall / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Magician's Valkyria knocking over the Gate Guardian with a mighty blast of magic.

Activate this card when a Level Ten or greater Monster that you control is destroyed: Draw two cards.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Healing Leveler / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many level stars are flying around two duelists and the stars and the duelists are starting to glow.

Increase you lifepoints equal to the combined level stars of all monsters on your opponets side of the field x 200.

Uria's Roar / Spell Card

Image: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames let out a mighty roar and scaring away many fiends.

You can only activate this card if you have a "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" on your side of the field: Discard 2 Continuous Trap cards from your deck to your graveyard.

Draciern The Dragon Empress

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

1 Dragon tuner + 2 or more non-tuner Dragon monsters

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage phase. Once per turn and when this card is attacked, you can banish two Dragon monsters from your graveyard to negates this cards destruction and any battle damage is reduced to 500 and you can activate this ability during you or your opponets battle phase. Also once per turn, you can banish a Level 6 or higher Dragon monster in your graveyard to give this card 1,500 ATK Until the end phase of the current turn. As long as this card remains on the field, your opponet cannot attack any other Dragon monster on field until this card is removed from the field. Only 1 "Draciern The Dragon Empress" can exist on the field at a time.

-ooo-

Jesse takes down the final Shadow Rider. Now, only more special card needs to be activated before their team can finally enter the Shadowrunner area, but first they send one more duelist their way first. This one almost creamed Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba in its duel. Who is it and who be the one dueling? Find in the next chapter and I'm keeping the chapter name a secret to keep you all guessing on who the duelist is.


	50. Curse of Anubis

Yay, I made it to the 50th Chapter of the story! Enjoy this milestone chapter and one of the most intense chapters of the story so far.

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 50: Curse of Anubis

-ooo-

Later that night at the Fudo home, the gang was talking about their final win against the Shadow Riders.

Jesse sighed and replied, "That was too close of a duel."

Percy then replied, "With your card finally being summoned, we just need the last one to show up so we can enter their HQ."

Ariana then replied, "Who has the last card?"

Percy then replied, "You really don't know?"

Jesse then replied, "No."

The angel sighed and replied, "Okay, the one that has the final card is...Tara LeBlanc."

Yusei then replied, "Should of guesse Sherry's daughter would have the last card."

Akiza then replied, "Doesn't make sense. How can she help us if she's back in France with Sherry?"

Percy then replied, "She and her mother have returned to New Domino City a week ago so that they could see their old house before they head back to Paris in about 6 days from now."

Yusei then replied, "Okay."

Percy then replied, "The Shadowrunner team is sending one last shadow duelist our way before we can finally enter their hideout."

Jesse then replied, "They can't! We just took down the whole Shadow Rider team."

Percy then replied, "This one was known before the Shadow Rider team was brought back. They planned on bringing him back from the start, but didn't have enough power and strength to do so."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Makes sense. Who is it?"

Percy then replied, "I don't know myself. They've kept this a secret from everyone, including their whole team."

Jesse then replied, "Great."

Percy then replied, "We need Tara to duel him."

Yusei then replied," When when this duelist come?"

Percy sighed and replied, "If only I knew when, my friends. But, I have no idea when this duelist will finally show up and duel Tara..or where the duel will happen."

Jesse then replied, "We'll be ready to go, whenver he or she comes."

-ooo-

Meanwhile, the Shadowrunner team was mad that Kreid and Kridley refused to tell them when the next duelist was coming.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We're your best duelists! You can at least tell us about this stuff!"

Nell then replied, "We're you're employees! You got gives all of the damn information, Kridley!"

Kridley then replied, "I know, but Kreid didn't want anyone to find out about his coming!"

Zeke then replied, "Thats a bunch of bull! We need to capture that angel dude so Kreid can drain his power."

Kridley then replied, "Believe, this is what we had to do to stop them from getting to us! Believe it!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We needed to know about any of his duelists coming to get those brats!"

Suddenly, Kreid showed up behind him.

Zeke gulped and replied, "Master Kreid!"

Kreid then replied, "What is the problem with all of you now?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We wish you of told us of his location so we can be ready to watch it, sir."

Kreid then replied, "Since that freak of a angel can't hear us now, I'll tell you where he's dueling. Tara has to face him at the park."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Good place for a duel, I guess."

Kreid then replied, "That is correct. We'll all watch the duel from this factory on a large TV and once it ends, we will prepare for anything to happen."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Fair enough."

Zeke then replied, "Don't worry about him failing. He has one of the best decks in the game and it will crush Taras army of light."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "She should stil be careful. She had no trouble beating Taniya in a duel."

Zeke then replied, "Don't campare him to that lousy amazoness duelist. His deck would smash hers into the ground."

Kreid sighed and replied, "Kridley, lets leave now."

The two vanished into clouds of black dust.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Anyone want Chinese for a late-night dinner?"

Nell then replied, "Good enought for me."

-ooo-

Later the next day, Yusei and the gang were waiting to meet up with Sherry and Tara outside of the park.

Akiza then replied, "Wow, our first time seeing them in a long time."

Yusei then replied, "I know."

Suddenly, The LeBlanc family walked in and both were wearing beautiful red dresses and both had their duel disks on their arms.

Yusei smiled and replied, "Sherry, its good to see you again."

Sherry smiled and replied, "You too, Yusei. Good to see you're all doing good."

Jesse then replied, "Glad to see you all again before you both head back to Paris."

Sherry then replied, "We wanted to say HI to our friends one last time before we left."

Ariana then replied, "Tara, how's your deck and dueling going?"

Tara then replied, "Really good. I added some new cards to my deck to make it better then before."

Akiza then replied, "Sherry, that is one gorgeous dress."

Sherry then replied, "Thank you, Akiza. My husband Pierre is a famous French Designer and he made me these dressses for us to wear."

Akiza then replied, "Wow, lucky both of you."

Tara then replied, "Next May, you're all invited for the week out to our mansion for some fun and relaxation."

She looked at Yusei and replied, "Your whole family is invited out to Paris for a week with us and so is Ariana's family as well. We'll pay for your plane tickets to and from Paris as well."

Akiza smiled and replied, "That is so sweet of the both of you."

Sherry then replied, "You're the best friends we ever had. We have to make sure we treat you all good."

-ooo-

Back at the factory, the team was waiting for the duel to finally get started up.

Nell then then replied, "How much longer?"

Kridley then replied, "About 10 more minutes, Nell."

Dr. Weissly then replied,"I hope this duel goes good for us."

Zeke laughed and replied, "You got to have more faith in him, Dr. Weissly. He has the best deck of any of us."

Armstrong then replied, "This is going to be one exciting duel."

-ooo-

Later on the in the park, the gang was talking about stuff with Sherry.

Sherry then replied, "Wow, its been a exciting week for all of you."

Jesse then replied, With Percy on our side, we'll be unstoppable."

Sherry then replied, "Yep, he is one useful angel to know."

Ariana then replied, "Who know about him?"

Tara then replied, "We sure do. He came to us in Paris and told us about what the heck was going on and he also gave me some special Synchro monster as well."

Jesse then replied, "Indeed."

Suddenly, they all noticed the sky was now dark red with black clouds.

Jesse then replied, "This is not a good sign at all."

Suddenly, Percy came and he replied, "The next duelist is about to show up."

Tara then replied, "Whoever it is, I'll duel him."

Percy then replied, "The next duelist is about to appear."

Suddenly, Lightning struck the ground infront of him and alot of black smoke appeared.

Percy sighed and replied, "He's here."

As the smoke cleared, a tall muscular man with a black cape and blonde hair appeared and he had a duel disk made of light-blue crystal on his arm.

Percy then replied, "Its Anubis."

Jesse then replied, "The same duelist that almost crushed Seto Kaiba & Yugi Muto a long time ago? No way."

Anubis laughed and replied, "This is going to be too easy! I'll crush you all!"

He looked around and replied, "Now to make this place better."

He began to glow and the ground went from a beautiful park into a barren wasteland with dead, black trees and a ground covered in black sand and dirt.

Jesse then replied, "You're sick."

Anubis laughed and replied, "Thank you, kid. Don't worry about anything. The whole world cannot see us and do anything to stand in our way. My powers are great and cannot be stopped, fool."

Tara then replied, "We're dueling now, freak!"

Anubis then replied, "You're funeral, fool!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", Tara yelled out.

(Anubis: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my Freed The Brave Wonderer!"

As she sat the card down, The younger form of Freed The Matchless General appeared (1,700/1,200).

Tara resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior went in and a fiend with skinny arms appeared on the card (1,200/800) before the warrior stabbed its sword into fiends chest, blowing it to shards.

Jesse then replied, "That was a Newdoria!"

Suddenly, Freed shattered into shards of light.

Tara growled and replied, "Damn you! I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I summon my Royal Keeper now!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie with a long staff appeared while wearing a royal headgear (1,600/1,700).

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Anubis then replied, "Curse you! I'll end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jesse then replied, "I don't get it all. Why is he using all of these wierd monsters for? I thought he only used those Sphinx monsters!"

Anubis laughed and replied, "My new master gave me cards to use in my deck to take over this world!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon King's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the royal knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Tara resumed, "I now equip him with Royal Sword!"

Suddenly, her sword began to glow (1,600/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "Thats a good start."

Sherry then replied, "Keep it up, Tara."

Tara then replied, "Now, destroy her Royal Keeper with your royal sword slash!"

The warrior charged and smote the mummy with his sword and it exploded into a burst of dusty bandages.

(Anubis: 7,500LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900 - (2,100/1,400 - 2,500/1,400).

Anubis quickly replied, "I activate A Feint Plan to protect my facedown monster!"

Suddenly, Anubis's facedown card began to glow black.

Tara then replied, "I end my turn now."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up."

As he flipped his card up, a bunch of scarabs appeared (500/1,000).

Anubis then replied, "When Swarm of Scarabs is flipped up, I get to send a monster from your side of the field to the graveyard!"

The bugs flew to King's Knight and seconds later, the knight of light shattered into pixels.

Tara then replied, "When a monster equipped with Royal Sword is destroyed, I can remove the sword from play to draw a card.

She drew a card from her deck.

Anubis then replied, "All the cards in the world can't save you, little girl! I tribute my Scarabs for my Great Dezard!"

As the dark insects vanished, a mighty wearing a egyptian outfit appeared (1,900/2,300).

Yusei then replied, "If he manages to destroy two monsters with that monster, she'll be in trouble."

Anubis then replied, "Time to fight. Destroy her Command Knight!"

The spellcaster opened his hand and fired a bolt of black energy and it struck the knight, blowing her to shards.

(Anubis: 7,500LP / Tara: 7,700LP)

Anubis thenr replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead ruler appeared (1,800/0).

Anubis then replied, "Great Dezard, destroy her monster!"

The spellcaster fired another blast of light and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) before the dark bolt blew the small fairy to pieces.

She drew a card.

Anubis then replied, "Zombie Master, attack!"

The zombie fired two blasts of lightning and they struck Tara.

(Anubis: 7,500LP / Tara: 5,900LP)

Anubis laughed and replied, "Too easy. Since Great Dezard destroy two of your monsters, I Can tribute him to summon my Fushioh Richie!"

As Great Dezard vanished into nothing, a skeletal corpse dressed in a tattered red robe appeared with a wooden staff for a weapon (2,600/3,100).

Sherry then replied, "Stay strong, Tara."

Yusei then replied, "She'll bring this freak down, Sherry."

Sherry then replied, "I Believe in her deck. I'm just a worried mother, thats all."

Anubis then replied, "I now end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "Fushioh Richie, attack her facedown monster!"

The zombie fired a blast of black energy from its staff and a Shining Angel on the card (1,400/800) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck him and then a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the Zombie Master fired a blast of lighning and the attack destroyed the 2nd Shining Angel with no trouble.

(Anubis: 7,500LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Anubis laughed and replied, "You're done for, young lady! I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I offer my Shining Angel to summon my Divine Knight Ishzark!"

As the fairy vanished, the mighty warrior of the light appeared (2,300/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Good card."

Sherry then replied, "Geat monster she just summoned."

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy his Zombie Master with Divine Slash!"

The warrior went and in and with a slash of his mighty sword, cutting the zombie cleanly in half. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

(Anubis: 7,000LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Yusei then replied, "Any monster Ishzark destroys is removed from the game."

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Lady Of Light!"

As she sat the card down, a female warrior wearing light-blue armor appeared and her weapon was a glowing sword (1,700/1,200).

Tara then replied, "When she's summoned, I can add a Light Warrior from my graveyard to my hand."

She took her Freed the Brave Wanderer and added it to her hand.

Tara resumed, "I Now activate Blustering Wind! This gives one of my monsters 1,000 ATK!"

Suddenly, Ishzark began to glow (2,300/1,700 - 3,300/2,700).

Jesse then replied, "That is one useful spell card."

Yusei then replied, "It could help out if you have the right monster to use."

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Ishzark, attack his Fushioh Richie!"

The warrior went and struck the skeletal corpse with his sword, blasting the undead creature to pieces.

(Anubis: 6,300LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Tara resumed, "Destroy his facedown monster now!"

The warrior went in and a small black cat appeared (500/300) and the warrior struck the feline with her sword, blowing it to shards.

Jesse then replied, "Now he can add any trap card he wants to the top of his deck."

Yusei then replied, "We know what that card will be too."

Anubis laughed as he took a card from his deck and placed it on top of his deck.

Tara sighed and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Solar Ray!"

The trap flipped and a beam of light came out of it and struck Anubis in the chest.

(Anubis: 5,100LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Anubis then replied, "You'll pay for that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Warrior Lady, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the warrior smashed it to pieces with her sword.

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards.

Anubis quickly replied, "I activate Embodiment of Apophis!"

Suddenly, a ugly snake-like creature appeared and knelt (1,600/1,800).

Tara sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. Ishzark, destroy it!"

The warrior went struck the rocky snake with sword, cutting it into two pieces.

Tara then replied, "Your turn now."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I activate my trap card, The power and mighty **_Pyramid of Light_**!"

Suddenly, the golden pyramid of light appeared behind him.

Jesse then replied, "Now this duel is starting to get more intense now."

Sherry then replied, "Stay Strong, Tara."

Anubis laughed replied, "I now pay 1,000 lifepoints to bring my Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx!"

As he sat the card down, the two large beasts appeared with roar. One had a females head and the other one was a tall one (2,500/3,000) - 3,000/2,500) and both knelt in a defensive way."

Anubis then replied, "I"ll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Mursame Blade!"

Suddenly, Ishzarks began to glow red (2,300/1,700 - 3,100/1,700).

Jesse then replied, "Now It can crush either of them!"

Akiza then replied, "Lets hope it works! Destroy his Andro Sphinx!"

The warrior charged in...

Anubis quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Suddenly, Ishzark retreated.

Jesse then replied, "Darn it."

Tara then replied, "Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll do it."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and Taras facedown Liberty at Last card lifted up and shattered.

Anubis then replied, "I now activate Curse of Fiend!"

Suddenly, Taras warriors knelt and Anubis's two beast stood up.

Jesse then replied, "This ain't good."

Anubis then replied, "Time to make you suffer, foolish human! Andro Sphinx, Attack her Ishzark!"

The huge beast let out a mighty roar and the knight of light exploded into globules of light as the roar struck him.

Anubis then replied, "Teleia, Destroy her Warrior Lady of Light!"

The beast flew and slashed the warrior with her clawed foot and she burst into triangles.

(Anubis: 4,100LP / Tara: 3,750LP)

Anubis laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "Teleia, attack!"

The beast flew in and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (1,400/1,200).

Anubis then replied, "Lucky move. Make your move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Divine Knight Ishzark appeared (2,300/1,800).

Tara resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The huge female sphinx began to shrink (2,500/3,000 - 1,250/3,000).

Tara then replied, "Destroy her Sphinx!"

The warrior wen and stabbed his sword into the huge sphinx. The sphinx roared in intense pain before it exploded into a fiery burst of light.

(Anubis: 3,050LP / Tara: 3,750LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Great move!"

Yusei then replied, "That helped that she was able to remove one of the beasts from play."

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I pay another 500 lifepoints to bring forth my 2nd Sphinx Teleia!"

Suddenly, a 2nd of the evil beast of light appeared (2,500/3,000).

Anubis resumed, "I now activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the huge pyramid shattered into shards of light and the two beasts of light roared before they were blown into shards.

Anubis laughed and replied, "Since my Sphinx monsters were both destroyed at the same time, I can pay 500 lifepoints to special summon my ultimate Sphinx monster!"

As he sat the card down, a large and taller Sphinx appeared. It had the heads and body of Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx (3,500/3,000).

Anubis then replied, "Meet the mighty and powerful **_Theinen the Great Sphinx_**!"

Tara gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse then replied, "That Anubis's most powerful monster!"

Anubis then replied, "I activate his ability now. During the turn he's special summoned, I can pay 500 lifepoints to give him 3,000 ATK until the end phase!"

The huge sphinx let out a roar (3,500/3,000 - 6,500/3,000).

Sherry then replied, "It can't end like this."

Ariana then replied, "It just can't end like this!"

Jesse then replied, "If that facedown card can't save her, this duel will end badly."

Anubis then replied, "This ends now! Thenien, Crush this foolish girls Divine Knight Ishzark!"

The huge beast let out a mighty roar and the mighty warrior was blasted into shards.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Nutrient Z!"

(Anubis: 3,050LP / Tara: 5,550LP)

Anubis then replied, "Lucky you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon Tune Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a robotic warrior appeared (1,600/200).

Tara resumed, "I now play Double Summon for my 10's Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the young royal warrior appeared (1,000/800).

Tara resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Suddenly, Tune Warrior suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through 10's Knight & Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, which transformed into a total of 7 white stars. As this happened, Tara closed her eyes, put her hands together and began to chant:

"A mighthy warrior of radiant light battles on with its mighty sword to slay its enemies and protect the weak! Her power of light and her mighty golden longsword destroys her enemies with ease! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...**_Triner the Warrior Goddess of Light_**!"

As she sat the card down, a female appeared in a burst of light. She had golden armor, a diamond-crusted longsword & shield (3,000/3,000).

Jesse then replied, "The final card."

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Sherry smiled and replied, "Wow, what a great monster."

Tara then replied, "I now activate my warriors ability. During the turn she's synchro summoned, I draw the top 5 cards of my deck and for each drawn light monster, Triner gets 800 extra attack points until the end phasee."

She drew top cards and she turned them around and they were Jack's Knight, a 2nd 10's Knight, D. D. Warrior Lady, Polymerization and a Ace's Knight and the cards flew into the warriors sword (3,000/3,000 - 6,200/3,000)

Anubis then replied, "NO!"

Tara shuffled the drawn cards back into her deck and she replied, "Afraid so, freak! Triner, destroy his Thenien!"

The warrior went in and struck the mighty beast with his sword. The huge beast let out a loud roar before it burst into a explosion of golden shards.

(Anubis: 350LP / Tara: 5,550LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Anubis drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my D. D. Warrior Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty dimensional warrior of light appeared (1,500/1,600).

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy his facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and the warrior struck the reaper with his sword, doing no damage to the reaper.

Tara then replied, "I activate My warriors ability to remove both monsters from play!"

Suddenly, a large glowing portal above them and they both were sucked into it and it closed up.

Tara then replied, "This ends now. Triner, attack Anubis Directly!"

The warrior went in and slashed the Anubis with her mighty sword.

(Anubis: 0LP / Tara: 5,550LP)

Jesse then replied, "She did it!"

Sherry smiled and replied, "Good job, Tara."

Suddenly, The park returned to normal and the sky went back to the clear blue sky with a full moon in sight.

Anubis then replied, "You'll never stop the Shadowrunner team!"

Suddenly, he burst into black dust that blew away and his duel disk & deck fell to the ground and both shattered into dust as well.

Percy then replied, "Ah, good to have my full energy back again."

Jesse then replied, "Lets head back to our house to discuss what we do next."

Tara smiled and replied, "Good plan."

Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground.

"TARA!", the gang yelled out loud.

They quickly ran to her and Sherry then replied, "She's just tired and she's out cold as well."

Percy sighed and replied, "She did endure a tough duel."

Yusei then replied, "Lets get her to our house so she can rest until tomorrow."

-ooo-  
Cards made by & others

Royal Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Queen's Knight holding onto a long glowing sword.

Equip only to a LIGHT Warrior monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you can banish this card to draw a card from your deck.

Warrior Lady Of Light

Warrior/Effect/Ligh/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned succesfully, take 1 LIGHT Warrior monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Triner the Warrior Goddess of Light

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/3,000/10 Stars

1 Warrior tuner + 2 or more non-tuner LIGHT Monsters

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage phase. During the Turn this card was Synchro Summoned, check the top 5 cards of your deck and for each one LIGHT monster drawn with this effect, this card gains 800 ATK x number of drawn LIGHT monsters until the end phase of the current turn and then shuffle the drawn cards back to your deck.

-ooo-

Another tough duel ends in a good way for the gang. In the next chapter, they head towards the factory and one more foe stops them from reaching the portal and Sly comes and duels this foe. Can his deck of Ice Barrier monsters help him wit the duel? Find out in "Unstable Evoluion", which will be coming soon.


	51. Gatekepper

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 51: Gatekeeper

-ooo-

Meanwhile at the factory, the team was now on edge to get ready for their arrival.

Zeke then replied, "That duelist was a bust."

Dr. Wessly then replied, "Even worse is the fact that all 3 of Percy's monsters have been played and he has his full power back now."

"Which means that they'll be going after the factory next.", Nell replied.

Armstrong then replied, "If they get to us, we're toast!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "If they reach the portal in the factory, they'll have full access to the demon realm."

Kridley then repleid, "You'll face them in special arenas that will had built for the each of you."

Nell then replied, "Kridley made a barrier to protect the entrance to the realm with his own demonic shadow energy. Since those 3 monsters have been played, they weakened the shield and now they can enter."

Armstrong then replied, "If they tried to ente before the monsters were played, what would of happened?"

Kridley then replied, "They were stopped by a large wall of black energy that protects the factory."

Zeke then replied, "Lets get that Katu guy to give them one last duel before entering the factory."

Kreid then replied, "Actually, that plan isn't bad at all. Is he able to duel at any time?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Yes. He said he would help us out at any time."

Kridley then replied, "Good. Give him a ring up and let him know whats going on."

He slowly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Nell then replied, "We need to take them down and steal Percy and those 3 cards so that Kreid can finally take over the world."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "As long as we all duel hard, we'll have no trouble."

-ooo-

Later that night at the hotel room, the gang was talking about what happened in the duel and the next plan to invade the factory. Sherry and Yusei put Tara in her bed so she can get some sleep after a long duel. Sherry, Jssse and Trina helped her get into her pajamas.

Sherry then replied, "She's sleeping like a angel now."

Yusei then replied, "That was one tough duel for Tara."

Sherry then replied, "The stress of that duel must of gotten to her.'

Akiza then replied, "I wouldn't blame her. That was one of the toughest duels she's even been in."

Jesse looked at Percy and replied, "You have your full power back?"

Percy then replied, "Yes. We must attack their factory at midnight tomorrow night. We must be ready for anything. We're facing a demon army and the shadowrunners. We need a couple of extra duelists."

Jesse then replied, "I know a couple of people that would help us out."

Yusei the replied, "Let me get Sly to help us out. He wanted to help us out for his way of saying sorry for that threatning duel I had against him."

Jesse then replied, "He has a good deck."

Ariana then replied, "We need Moriko & Trina as well."

Percy then replied, "While you guys are gone, time will stop.."

Suddenly, a thunderstoorm started and rain was coming down quickly.

Yusei then replied, "What a quick moving storm."

Percy sighed and replied, "We need to stop them before they enter this world."

Sherry then replied, "I"ll let Tara know about whats going as soon as she wakes up."

Percy then replied, "It'll finally be good to finally get some rest."

Yusei then replied, "When the shadowrunners are no more, you can finally enter heaven and be at peace?"

Percy then replied," Yep. Remember, be at Chocotastic at 11:30 tomorrow night and we'll head towards the factory aftewards."

He quickly vanished into a burst of blinding light.

Jesse sighed and replied, "Tomorrow is going to be one long night."

Yusei then replied, "We'll stop them. Don't worry about it, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and replied," I know, dad."

-ooo-

The next day, Percy, Jesse and Ariana went to Moriko & Trina's townhouse and they talked about what was going to happen.

Percy then replied, "So, can you two help us take down the Shadowrunners?"

Moriko then replied, "I'm getting sick of them, so I'm in."

Trina then replied, "Me too, Percy. You can count on both of us to help you out."

Percy then replied, "Meet me at Chocotastic at 11:45 tonight. My dad Leon will let you in."

Trina then replied, "Okay then."

Moriko then replied, "We'll be ready."

-ooo-

Next, Percy went with Yusei to meet up with Sly at a nearby arcade.

Sly then replied, "You want me to help you take down some evil guys that are about to take over the world?"

"Yeah, Pretty much.", Yusei answered.

Sly then replied, "I'm in. I just got some new cards and I want to use it on those freaks."

Percy then replied, "We'll see you tonight at about 11:45 tonight."

-ooo-

Later that day, Sherry was reading a book.

She sighed and replied, "I hope she wakes up soon."

Suddenly, Tara came walking out and she replied, "Hi, mom."

Sherry smiled and replied, "Good to see you awake, Tara."

Tara nodded and replied, "Glad to be okay. That was one tough battle."

Sherry then replied, "Anyways, its good to have you back again."

"Its really good to be back, mom.", Tara said to her mother.

-ooo-

Back at the factory, the group was getting their decks ready to go.

Nell then replied, "Lets take them down."

Suddenly, Kridley showed up and replied, "Our leader must talk to all of you."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Okay."

Suddenly, Kreid appeared and replied, "Are you all ready to duel them?"

The team nodded to their leader.

Kreid then replied, "If Katu gets defeated, head straight to the portal and that'll bring you to my castle. Kridley will lead the way to my main chamber. We'll stop them and defeat that Percy at this game."

Zeke then replied, "We'll be ready at anytime, sir."

Kreid then replied, "If we manage to get Percy, we'll drain him off his heavenly power so that why we'll take over the world."

Armstrong then replied, "Sounds good."

Kreid then replied, "I'm proud of the progress you have made since we started to duel them. Until the time we need you all, We have to make sure that we're ready for anything they send our way."

Nell then replied, "Yes, sir."

He & Kridley quickly vanished.

Peter then replied," This is going to be one intresting duel."

-ooo-

Later that night at the Chocotastic, the gang was in the main room, ready to take Kreid's army down.

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it."

Percy then replied, "Remember, do your best to win the duels in the castle and if you do that, we'll stop them freaks from ever coming near us."

Ariana then replied, "We'll be unstoppable, sir."

Percy then replied, "Lets do it then!"

The gang got up and left.

-ooo-

Outside the main factory door, they saw the shield of energy appeared infront of them.

Percy then replied, "Legendary monster holders, summon your cards!"

Ariana, Jesse and Tara activated their duel disks and they all sat a card on their disks. Seconds later, Draciern, Triner and Faquena appeared infront of them (3,000/3,000 x3).

Percy pointed his sword and he replied, "Each of you, add your power to my sword!"

The 3 leading monsters began to glow as Percys sword began to glow.

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Percy then replied, "Now to shatter this patetic dark barrier!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, Percy went in and stabbed his sword into the barrier. Cracks formed all over it before it exploded into shards of black glass.

Percy then replied, "Lets do it!"

Suddenly, the main factor door opened up and Katu came walking out of it and replied, "Evening, gang."

Percy then replied, "Get out of our way!"

Katu then replied, "Can't do that until you duel me."

Jesse then replied, "Who are you anyway?"

Katu then replied, "I'm Katu Toshinaga, a officer of Sector Security."

Ariana then replied, "You'r working with the shadowrunner team?"

Katu smiled and replied, "Sure am."

Jesse then replied, "You were a well-respected officer."

Katu then replied, "Remember that Zeke guy that was arrested for using a illegial deck?"

Percy then replied, "What about him?"

Katu then repleid, "With a little bit of dark magical powers, I complelety erased his record and now he's with us. A week from now, we'll do it with Jerome Geckler so we can release him as well!"

Jesse then replied, "NO! he was jailed for all the crimes he did, including sending two innocent people to their deaths as well!"

Katu then replied, "Will be wiped out soon."

Ariana then replied, "You are such a asshole!"

Katu smiled and replied, "Stuff it or I'll start a bad record for all of you!"

Sly then replied, "We duel right now, officer! I win, we get enter your factory and if you win, We'll let you pass with no problems."

Sly then replied, "I accept your wager."

Yusei walked to Sly and replied, "You'll need this card."

He took a card from his deck and gave it him and he looked at it and replied, "Thanks."

Yusei then replied, "Good luck."

Sly shuffled the card into his deck and both shuffled their decks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Katu: 8,000LP / Sly: 8,000LP)

Katu drew a card and replied,"I'll begin this duel. I'll set a monster and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I Summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, the icy samurai appearred (1,800/1,500).

Sly resumed, "Destroy his facedown card!"

The icy warrior went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and the samurai cut the small fiend in half with his sword. Katu took a card from his deck and added it to ihs hand.

Sly resumed, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a robed watery warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Sly resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Facedown card, Pilgrim!"

The warrior began to chant and and fired two walls of bubbles towards the facedown monster and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) before the bubbles blew the angel into shards and then a 2nd one appeared (1,400/800).

Sly resumed, "Samurai, take it down!"

The warrior went in and slashed the angel with his icy sword, blowing it to pieces.

Katu then replied, "I special summon my Silent Swordsman LV3!"

As he sat the card down, a young warrior with a big sword appeared (1,000/1,000).

Sly then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jesse then replied, "If he's using a level deck, Sly might be in trouble."

Yusei then replied, "If manages to summon that Level 8 Horus monster, he'll be in trouble."

As Katu drew a card, Silent Swordsman began to glow and he and his weapon grew larger (2,300/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "That's his level 5 form."

Katu then replied, "I activate Level Up!"

Suddenly, the warrior began to glow and he got taller and his sword was now bigger then he was (2,800/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "He may be trouble."

Percy then replied, "With that Level 7 form, neither of them can use spell cards."

_With that warrior, I can't use my facedown shrink to weaken him. My Samurai is a goner_!, Sly thought to himself as he stared at his now-useless facedown spell card.

Katu then replied, "That angel friend of yours is right. Silent Swordsman LV7, destroy his Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

He began to charge in and with one quick slice of his huge sword, cleaved the icy samruai in twain. The two pieces melted into a puddle of water.

(Katu: 8,000LP / Sly: 7,000LP)

Katu laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn my turn."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Pilgrim to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeareD (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and she nodded to Silent Swordsman LV7 and he did the same thing right back to her (2,800/1,000 - 3,200/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Now, that warriors has a 3,200 attack points now!"

Yusei then replied, "Sly, don't give up."

Katu resumed, "lets do it. Command Knight, attack!"

The warrior swung her sword and a wave of flames came out of it and incinerated Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier.

Katu resumed, "Silent Swordsman LV7, attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior went in and a women in armor appeared on the card (800/800) and the warrior sighed as he retreated back to Katu's side of the field.

Sly the replied, "Reese the Ice Mistress can only be attacked by monsters that are level 5 or higher, chump!"

Katu sighed and replied, "You survive another turn. I end my turn now."

Sly drew a ard and replied, "I remove 1 water monster from play to summon the Aqua Spirit!"

As he took his Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier and removed it from play, the watery spirit appeared (1,600/1,200).

Sly then replied, "I now tune them together!"

Reese the Ice Mistress immediately split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through The Aqua Spirit, who immediately transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Sly closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Mighty beast of the Ice Barrier, come now! Blast away your enemies with your powers of freezing water and ice! Chill them with your powerful attacks! Synchro Summon! Come forth Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

As he sat the card down, the mighty Brioanc appeared with a mighty roar (2,300/1,400).

Katu gulped and replied, "Not him."

Sly then replied, "Yep. I'll discard only 1 card to use his ability!"

As he discarded a card to his graveyard, he launched a gust of cold wind from its mouth and Silent Swordsman LV7 was blown off the field and appeared back in his hand.

Jesse then replied, "Any kind of deck uses that synchro."

Sly then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy his Command Knight!"

The sea serpent launched a wave of frost & ice and the knight screamed as she was coated with the ice and blown into shards.

(Katu: 7,300LP / Sly: 7,000LP)

Sly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown Shrink card and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, the storm began and the faceodwn spell shattered.

Sly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Strategist of the Ice Barrier!"

As she sat the card down, the withered old man appeared (1,600/1,600).

Sly resumed, "I'll discard a card to activate his abiltiy."

He discarded a unknown Ice Barrier monster to his graveyard and then he drew a card.

Sly then replied, "Lets do it. Brionac, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of frost and ice and a Gear Golem the iron Fortress appeared on the card and it was coated in the ice as well. Seconds later, it shattered info frozen pieces of broken metal.

Katu quickly replied, "I activate LV Exchange! When a monster is destroyed as a result of battle, I can add a LV monster from my deck to my hand equal to the level of the destroyed monster."

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Sly then replied, "Direct attack, Strategist!"

The man began to chant and a sphere of water appeared and he launched it and it struck the Katu in the chest.

(Katu: 4,700LP / Sly: 7,000LP)

Sly then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Silent Magician LV4!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty mage appeared (1,000/1,000).

Katu resumed, "I now activate the The Goblin Negotiator."

Suddenly, a goblin appeared while holding a briefcase.

Katu resumed, "I now activate Dark World Dealings."

Both discarded a card and drew a card (SPC: 1 - 1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Katu resumed,"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Sly drew a card and Silent Magician began to glow (SPC:2 - 1,500/1,000 - 2,000/1,000)

and replied, "I'll switch my Strategist to defense postion and I'll attack with Brionac!"

The serpent began to glow..

Katu then replied, "I activate my spells ability to negate your attack and allow you to draw a card."

Sly sighed as he drew a card (SPC: 3 - 1,500/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "She's going to be a group quickly with that card."

Sly resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the elf twins appeared (1,900/900).

Katu resumed, "Lets do it. Silent Magician LV4, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light from its scepter and it shot out and struck the serpent. Brionac roared and thrashed around in anger before finally shattering into shards of ice

(Katu: 4,700LP / Sly: 6,800LP)

Katu then replied, "Gemini Elfs, attack!"

The spellcasters went in and kicked Sly in the chest.

(Katu: 4,700LP / Sly: 4,900LP)

Katu laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sly drew a card (SPC 4 - 2,500/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Ariana then replied, "Ouch."

Sly resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Katu drew a card and replied, "Gemini Elfs, attack!"

The spellcasters went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) the girls went in and smashed the jar to pieces with its kicks. Both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece (SPC: 5 - 3,000/1,000 - 3,500/1,000).

Katu then replied, "Now, direct attack!"

The spellcaster began to glow..

Sly quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The spellcaster stopped glowing.

Katu then replied, "Lucky move, I suppose. Next turn, I'll tribute her for more powerful form and that'll end my turn."

As Sly drew a card, Treeborn Frog appeared with a a croak (100/100).

Jesse then replied, "Good monster to have in this deck."

Ariana nodded and replied, "Good choice."

Sly then replied, "I had him in my hand when you flipped my Morphing Jar. I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and struck the goblin and he shattered into pixels.

Sly then replied, "Good Riddance. I tribute my frog from my Frost Golem of the Ice Barrier!"

As the frog vanished, A gigantic, rocky golem covered a coat of ice and frost (2,400/2,500).

Sly then replied, "I now activate Forbidden Chalice!"

The spellcaster began to moan (3,500/1,000 - 1,400/1,000).

Sly then replied, "Better. Frost Golem, take her down!"

Suddenly, a wave of frost and ice came out of its body and the spellcaster exploded into triangles as the attack struck her.

(Katu: 3,600LP / Sly: 4,900LP)

Sly laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll activate Smashing Ground to take care of Your Gemini Elf and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the elf girls shattered into pixels.

Katu drew a card and replied, "I activate Level Modulation. You get two cards from your deck and I get to special summon a monster from my graveyard!"

As Sly drew 2 cards, Silent Magician LV4 appeared (1,000/1,000).

Katu then replied, "I activate Level Up And I chain it to my facedown card, Spell Reclamation! I discard a card and then I get my spell card back!"

As he discarded a card, He took his Level Up! card back and added it to his hand and the young spellcaster grew into her level 8 form (3,500/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Just wow."

Ariana then replied, "I hate to say this, but Katu is one talented duelist."

Yusei then replied, "He'd be a better duelist if he didn't join the Shadowrunner team."

Katu then replied, "Now, Demolish his Frost Golem With your Solar Ray attack!"

The magician fired a beam of light came out of it and it struck the large golem, blowing it to pieces.

(Katu: 3,600LP / Sly: 3,800LP)

Katu smiled and replied, "Take that! I activate Soul Release to get rid of your Treeborn Frog, Brionac and Reese the Ice Mistress."

Sly sighed as he took the 3 monsters and slid them into his RFP slot.

Katu resumed, "I end my turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I activate the ability of a monster thats in my graveyard. I remove a monster called Wendigo of the Ice Barrier and its abilitys allow me to normal summoned a level 5 or higher Ice Barrier monster, Like my General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!"

As he took the card out of his graveyard and removed it from play, the mighty General Grunard appeared (2,800/2,000).

Katu then replied, "Sorry, but my Silent Magician LV8 can blow your monster away!"

Sly then replied, "Good point. I equip him with Axe Of Despair!"

Suddenly, the demonic axe appeared in the general's hands (2,800/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

Sly then replied, "There we go. Attack his Silent Magician LV8!"

The mighty Grunard went in and struck the spellcaster with his axe and she groaned and shattered into shards of light.

(Katu: 3,400LP / Sly: 3,800LP)

Sly smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set 1 other card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, the icy warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Sly resumed, "Lets do it. Grunard, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Skelengel on the card (900/500) and was blasted into shards when the warrior struck it with his sword.

Sly resumed, "Direct attack!"

Grunard charged in..

Katu quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

As he drew a card, Grunard struck him with his axe.

(Katu: 1,500LP / Sly: 3,800LP)

Sly laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the axe shattered to pieces (3,800/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Katu then replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Gemini Elf appeared and knelt (1,900/900).

Katu then replied, "I now tribute it to summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

As the elf girls vanished, The mighty firery dragon appeared with a mighty roar (2,300/1,800).

Yusei then replied, "Oh, boy."

Jesse nodded and replied, "This duel just got harder."

Katu then replied, "Now, melt his warrior down!"

The dragon fired a blast of black flames and the icy samurai was melted down into a steamy puddle of water.

(Katu: 1,500LP / Sly: 3,300LP)

Katu smiled and replied, "Take that! Now my dragon levels up into its best form and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, the large dragon grew into its final form, the spell stopping Level 8 form (3,000/1,800).

Sly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my General to defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Katu drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage! With this card, I can give you piercing damage with my dragon. Now, destroy his General!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of black flames and they struck the general and he was reduced to ashes.

(Katu: 1,500LP / Sly: 1,300LP)

Katu laughed and replied, "This will end soon! I end my turn now."

Sly drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, the Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier appeared (1,200/0).

Katu then replied, "I now remove one more water monster from play to summon another Aqua Spirit!"

As he took his Samurai of the Ice Barrier and removed it from play, the female aqua appeared (1,600/1,200).

Katu then replied, "I now summon my 2nd Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, the aged watery warrior appeared (1,500/1,000).

Sly then replied, "I now discard a Silent Strider to decrease my Pilgrims Level by 1."

As he discarded the card, a odd insect flew through the watery warrior before vanishing (LV4 - 3).

Jesse then replied, "He has 9 levels of monsters now."

Yusei smiled and replied, "He must of finally got that star card."

"Level Two Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier, I Tune you into my Level 4 Aqua Spirit and my Level 3 Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier!"

Cyromancer of the Ice Barrier transformed into a single white star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through the body of The Aqua Spirit, transforming her into four white stars and the body of Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier, transforming him into 3 stars. As this process occurred, Sly closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"As a freezing wind blows, it signals the coming of the most powerful monster of ice and power! This mighty creatures attack with ice and frost with freeze its opponets into oblivion! Synchro Summon! Appear now...**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**!"_

As he sat the card down, the legendary Trishula, Dragon of the Barrier appeared. Its 3 heads let out a mighty roar (2,900/1,600).

Katu gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Yusei then replied," He did get a copy."

Jesse then replied, "He sure did!"

Ariana then replied, "Too cool."

Sly smiled and replied, "Just wait until you see what it can do! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can remove from play one from each your hand, your field, and your Graveyard!"

Suddenly, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 vanished and then Silent Magician LV8's card came out of his graveyard and he took it and then a card in his hand (Which was another Level up! card) and removed it from play as well.

Sly then replied, "We're coming to meet your boss! End this duel!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of ice and frost and it struck Katu.

(Katu: 0LP / Sly: 1,300LP)

Percy then replied, "We're coming to your teams area now!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Wendigo of the Ice Barrier

Fiend/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

Remove this card in your Graveyard from play. This turn: you may Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Ice Barrier" Monster without Tribute.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

LV Exchange / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dying Vorse Raider on the ground and a Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 is starting to come out of its body.

You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle: Add 1 "LV" monster from your deck to your hand that has a level equal to the monster that was destroyed in battle.

Frost Golem of the Ice Barrier

Rock/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,500/6 Stars

If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tribute(s) must be WATER. When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, you can discard 1 "Ice Barrier" monster to change this card's battle position.

-ooo-

Another duel ends good. In the next chapter, the gang enters Kreid's realm and the first Shadowrunner duelist they have to duel is Armstrong himself and Moriko asks to duel him. Can the fiendish army user win the duel? Find out in "Chain Strike", which will be coming soon.


	52. Chain Strike

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was going through some tough times, but now I'm feeling great and back to writing new chapters! Lets get the show on the road again!_

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 52: Chain Strike

-ooo-

The gang had gathered around Katu, stopping the traitor officer from trying to leave.

Jesse then replied, "You're a great officer. Why did you accept help from the shadowrunners?"'

Katu then replied, "I need some more money and its hard to get any money now."

Ariana then replied, "Who helped you join their group?"

Katu then replied "Some duelist named Panik. He said if joined them, he could help me get as much money as I want."

Jesse sighed and replied, "Any duelist that got confused by that bastard."

Katu then replied, "He promised me rare cards if I did anything they wanted me too."

"Including erase Zeke's record?", Ariana asked.

Katu sighed and replied, "Yes, including that as well."

Jesse then replied, "Why that asshole? He had a banned deck and he hacked his duel disk to make sure he could use any card!"

Katu then replied, "Somehow, our leader was impressed with his ability to hack the duel disks and make a banned deck."

Sly then replied, "Still low of you to help these bastards! You're giving up your soul to do so."

Katu then replied, "I knew what I did was wrong, but I didn't want to stop doing it. I Needed the money to keep my life in a good way."

Yusei then replied, "Everyone can change at anytime, but if they go the wrong way, they'll regret for a very long time."

Katu then replied, "I know."

Suddenly, A Sector Security car drove in and Krugemon and two other officers came out (1 male, 1 female).

Katu then replied, "Oh, boy."

Krugemon then replied, "Who needs to be arrested?"

They all pointed to Katu.

Krugemon then replied, "I hate to ask, but whats the reason for all of this, gang?"

Jesse then replied, "Officer Katu here was working for the Shadowrunners as well. Just like Carliso was, he's a traitor as well."

Krugemon then replied, "Why, Katu? you're one of the best men we have."

Katu then replied,"I needed more money and wanted a promotion for a very long time, but I could never get one!"

Krugemon then replied, "You're on the list to be a higher ranked officer. You just need a couple more of good deeds and you would've gotten your promotion and more money."

Katu then replied, "Don't believe that bullshit one bit."

Krugemon sighed and replied, "Its the truth, Katu. Its the whole truth."

He walked up to him and replied, "Got on your feet."

The disgraced cop did so as he took a pair of handcuffs and put them behind his back and replied, "Ready to go, you traitor?"

Katu nodded and replied, "Whatever you say, officer."

Krugemon looked at the gang and replied, "Good luck taking them down. You guys can do it. Just keep at it and don't give until they're gone for good."

Jesse then replied, "Yes, Krugemon."

Krugemon walked with Katu to the card and he put him in the back and then he got in and drove off.

Sly then replied, "Good luck, gang. I have to head home now."

Yusei then replied, "Okay and thanks for all of your help, Sly."

Sly nodded and replied, "Anytime, Yusei. Anytime."

He walked to a nearby runner that was light-blue in color and he got on it and drove away.

Jesse looked at the factory and replied, "Lets take these losers down."

They all started to walk towards the factory.

-ooo-

Meanwhile at Chocotastic, Leon was with one his best workers Carissa working on some last-minute paper work. She has been working for Leon for about 2 years now.

Leon sighed and replied, "What a long day it was today."

Carissa then replied, "I know, but we made it through with little trouble."

Suddenly, he shivered for a moment.

Carissa then replied," What is it, sir?"

Leon then replied, "My son is leading them into the Factory."

Carissa then replied," They'll beat them. They're all powerful duelists."

Leon then replied, "I know. Percy will make sure they leave that factory in ruins."

Carissa then replied, "Maybe so."

Leon then replied, "How's life for you been?"

Carissa sighed and replied, "My boyfriend just dumped for a girl 2 younger then me! I give that jerk 9 months of my life and this is how he thanks me."

Leon then replied," Its his loss. You're a great person and going to be a fantastic duelist in the future. Don't let crap like stop you from resuming your life, Carissa."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, Leon. I feel batter."

Leon then replied, "No problem. Ready for your first duel?"

Carissa then replied, "Sure am. I feel my deck is really for anything now."

Leon nodded and replied," Thats good."

He looked at his watch and he replied, "Need a ride home, Carissa?"

She then replied, "Sure. I walked to work, so a car ride home would be nice."

Leon then replied, "Okay. Lets clean up the cafe area and then we'll head out."

Carissa smiled and replied, "Lets do it then."

-ooo-

The gang was inside of the factory. They were the only ones inside of the factroy. Looking for the portal to lead them to their hideout.

Percy then replied, "Where would they hide this portal at? It can be anywhere right now!"

Jesse then replied, "Knowing them, it can be anywhere in this factory."

Ariana then replied, "We need to find it. We didn't go all this way for nothing."

Suddenly, she saw 3 burnt up runners and she sighed and replied, "These are those XR310 Model of runners that were going to be shown at the runner show 3 days after that fire happened. These would of been top of the line runners and everyone would of gone crazy to buy one."

Yusei then replied," This place had a ton of jobs for people. The owner Toshi Kabiyaki was devastated to see this wonderful factory go up in flames that night. He decided to built a new factory in Los Angeles and he offered the emloyees jobs out there."

Trina then replied, "Most employees didn't want to leave their homes, so they declined the offer and got jobs around New Domino City."

Jesse then replied, "Whats that?"

Suddenly, they all saw a large black metal door with 3 differnet sized black locks on it.

Percy then replied, "Thats has to be it."

He took his sword and charged and with 3 slashes of it, smashed the locks into pieces.

Percy then replied, "Lets see."

As the door vanished into black smoke, they all saw a sphere of glowing blue energy.

Jesse then replied, "The portal."

Percy nodded and replied, "Yes it is."

He turned to the gang and replied, "Once we enter this portal, we have no way of getting back here until we beat the Shadowrunner team. You all ready for this."

Trina then replied, "With Moriko with me, it'll go good."

Moriko then replied, "Lets take these losers down!"

Tara then replied, "These punks are going down. We won't stop until we are the true winners!"

Ariana then replied, "They'll learn not to mess with us!"

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it!"

Yusei then replied, "Lets take care of this once in for all."

Percy pointed his sword towards the portal and replied, "Lets do it."

The gang ran into the portal and each of them vanished into it. The portal glowed for a second before vanishing as well.

-ooo-

Suddenly, the gang arrived outside of the castle under a dark-red sky.

Jesse then replied," This is the demon realm? Wow."

Percy then replied, "Its a vile place to be, but we need to beat them once in for all."

Suddenly, Kridley came out of the castle and replied, "Evening."

Percy then replied, "Thats Kridley, Kreid's second-in-command."

Kridley then replied, "Welcome to our castle. Who wants to be the first to duel?"

Moriko then replied, 'That'll be me!"

Kridley then replied, "You must win every duel in the castle to face Kreid in his chamber and even a duel against myself."

Yusei then replied, "Fine with us."

Kridley then replied, "Go through the man doors and head towards a chamber with chains in it."

he vanished.

Moriko then replied, "Lets do it."

The gang entered the castle.

-ooo-

a minute or so later, the arrived in a arena covered in dusty black chains.

Moriko then replied, "Bring on this duelist!"

As the wide doors opened up, Armstrong came in and he replied, "Who's my vicitim?"

Yusei sighed and replied, "Should of guessed he'd join the Shadowrunners."

Armstrong then replied, "After I beat this duelist, I'm coming for you next, Yusei!"

He looked at the gang and replied, "Who wants to be my opponet?"

Moriko then replied, "That'll be me, big boy."

Armstrong then replied, "Lets get this duel on then!"

Moriko stood across from Armstronmg and both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Armstrong: 8,000LP - Moriko: 8,000LP)

Armstrong then replied, "The opponet has the first choice of who goes first."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll start us off! I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, 'I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Destroy his facedown monster!"

The ogre charged in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (1,400/1,450) before the fiend rammed with its horn, blowing it to shards and then as 2nd Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

"Soldier, you take this one out!"

The soldier went and with one slash of his sword, the huge rodent shattered into pieces.

(Armstrong: 7,500LP - Moriko: 8,000LP)

Armstrong then replied, "I summon my Iron Chain Defender!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robot-like warrior appeared and he had a giant shield to protect himself (800/2,000).

Armstrong then replied, "Since I special summon with a earth monster, you lose the top two cards of your deck!"

He took the top two cards (Which were Winged Minion and a Bark of the Dark Ruler trap card) and discarded them.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I summon my Iron Chain Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the chain soldier used in his duel against Jesse appeared (1,700/1,300).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell Iron Chain Prison!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, a huge prison covered in iron chains appeared.

Armstrong resumed, "This prison gives all of my monsters 400 ATK!"

The machines began to glow (1,700/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) - (800/2,000 - 1,200/2,000).

Armstrong resumed, "Now, attack!"

The machine went in and struck the ogre with its sword, blowing the fiend into shards.

(Armstrong: 7,500LP - Moriko: 7,700LP)

Armstrong resumed, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Soldier into defense mode and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I summon Iron Chain Repairman!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior with a large hammer appeared (1,600/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Repairman, attack his Soldier!"

The warrior went and struck the fiend with its hammer, smashing the soldier flat as a pancake.

(Armstrong: 7,500LP - Moriko: 7,400LP)

Armstrong resumed, "Soldier, destroy his facedown monster!"

The solider went in and a Night Assailant appeared on the card (200/500) before the soidier cut it in two with its sword.

Moriko smiled and replied, "Say goodbye to your Repairman!"

The fiends spirit appeared and it went and stabbed the bulky warrior in the chest with its dagger and it let out a moan before it exploded into pixels.

Armstrong then replied, "Damn you! I activate Ookazi to give you some fire!"

Suddenly, many fiery rocks appeared and struck Moriko all over him.

Trina then replied, "Stay strong, baby! You can do it!"

(Armstrong: 7,500LP - Moriko: 6,600LP)

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the prison was ripped apart before it returned to the chamber (1,200/2,000 - 800/2,000) - 2,100/1,300 - 1,700/1,300).

Moriko resumed, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Moriko resumed, "I tribute it to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the underworld ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Trina smiled and replied, "Its his top monster!"

Jesse then replied, "Smash his pathetic army!"

Moriko resumed, "Lets do this! Ha Des, destroy his Soldier!"

The ruler launched a wave of green flames from its fist and it struck the robotic soldier and then it exploded into slag.

(Armstrong: 6,750LP - Moriko: 6,600LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the controller connected to the Iron Chain Defender and then it rose to attack postion.

Moriko then replied, "Perfect. I now summon my Archfiend Soldier!

As he sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Dark Ruler Ha Des, total that thing!"

The fiend launched a wave of green flames and in it struck the shield and the robot holding it. Sparls flew from it before it exploded into flaming debris.

(Armstrong: 5,850LP - Moriko: 6,600LP)

Moriko resumed, "Archfiend Soldier, attack his facedown monster!"

The soldier went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) before the fiend struck it with its sword, blowing it to shards and Armstrong drew a card.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded it to this graveyard and then he reshuffled.

Armstrong resumed, "I now summon my Scrap Chimera!"

As he sat the card down, a mythical creature made of junk appeared (1,700/500).

Ariana then replied, "Scrap monsters?"

Yusei nodded and replied, "Yep its a group of monsters that work as a team. If one gets destroyed by its own effect, another can take its place. Most members of the Scrap archtype are not even machines, except for a couple of them. The 3 Scrap synchros are the most powerful members of their group."

Jesse then replied, "I heard of all 3 of them. Very few copies of them exist."

Armstrong resumed, "With its ability, I can special summon a Scrap tuner from my graveyard and I Choose my Scrap Beast that I discarded with Foolish Burial!"

As he played the card, a wolf made of scrap parts and junk appeared (1,600/1,300).

"Now I tune them together!"

Scrap Beast suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Scrap Chimera, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Armstrong clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty beast made of junk and scrap metal from a scrapyard comes forth and attacks with swift, powerful attacks! Synchro Summon! Come Forth now...Scrap Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, a dragon made of junked parts and scrap appeared (2,800/2,800).

Jesse sighed and replied, "Damn, thats the rarest of the 3 monsters."

Armstrong resumed, "Now, I'll set this card facedown."

He sat it facedown.

"Now, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

The dragons body began to glow and then it launched green flames and the evil ruler burst into a cloud of green smoke & soot as he attack struck him.

Trina then replied, "No, his best monster."

Jesse sighed and replied, "He can still win."

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Soldier!"

The dragon fired a wave of green flames and the evil soldier was reduced to ashes.

(Armstrong: 5,850LP - Moriko: 5,700LP)

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Trina started to cry and Armstrong pointed at her and replied, "You're girl is having problems."

Moriko looked at her and replied, "Whats wrong, baby?"

Trina then replied, "You just lost your best monster to that thing and he has a monster with high stats."

Jesse then replied, "He's been in a tough spot before, Trina."

"But if he loses here, he might lose much more!", Trina replied.

Moriko then replied, "I know you're worried, but you have to have faith in me, Trina. I'll do my best to beat this creep."

Trina sighed and replied, "Do your best then."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I'm not going to even attempt to uses my dragons ability. Destroy his facedown monster!"

The huge dragon fired another wave of green flames and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) before the flames struck it, blasting it to pieces. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Armstrong then replied, "Lucky move, kid. I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, sucka!"

The card flipped up and it was a Pot of Avarice spell card!

Armstrong growled and replied, "You tricked me!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Cool move."

Yusei then replied, "Nice."

Trina smiled and replied, "That was awesome."

He took his Dark Ruler Ha Des, Archfiend Soldier, Night Assailant, Opticlops and Winged Minion and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Moriko resumed, "I now summon my Ritual Raven!"

As he sat the card down, a small, black, raven-like creature with two yellow wicked faces for its eyes appeared (300/300).

Moriko resumed, "If I summon a dark Ritual monster, I can treat it as the whole sacrifice! I tribute my raven for my Curse of the Masked Beast!"

As the evil altar appeared, the evil raven flew into the alter and as it vanished, the dark centaur-like fiend appeared (3,200/1,800).

Armstrong then replied, "Damn."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Cool."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend wielding a large katana appeared (1,800/1,500).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Destroy his Scrap Dragon!"

The centaur lept into the and slammed its club onto the dragon, smashing it to pieces. Armstrong shielded himself from the falling debris of the dragon.

(Armstrong: 5,450LP - Moriko: 5,700LP)

Armstrong then replied, "When my Dragon is destroyed, I get to special summon one Scrap monster from my graveyard other then my dragon!"

Suddenly, Scrap Beast appeared and knelt (1,600/1,300).

Moriko resumed, "Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend went in and cut the Scrap tuner in twain with its giant katana. The two pieces shattered.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Armstrong resumed, "I now summon my Scrap Goblin!"

As he sat the card down, a tiny creature of junky parts appeared (500/500).

Armstrong resumed, "Now, I tune them together!"

Scrap Goblin suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Cyber Dragon, which transformed into four five stars. As this process occurred, Armstrong clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A fiend made of junk and scrap metal from a junkyard in the Netherworld comes forth and attacks with swift and powerful attacks! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Scrap Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, a large fiend made of junk and scrap metal appeared (2,700/1,100).

Trina then replied, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "His Masked Beast can smash that thing with no problem!"

Armstrong then replied, "I activate Riyoku!"

As he activated the card, the fiend began to glow (3,200/1,800 - 1,600/1,800) and then the Synchro began to glow (2,700/1,100 - 4,300/1,100).

Armstrong resumed, "Better. Destroy his Masked Beast!"

The scraps eyes began to glow as it fired two beams of fiery light at the fiend and it struck it, blowing The Masked Beast to shards.

(Armstrong: 5,450LP / Moriko: 3,000LP)

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll switch my fiend to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "Mechanicalchaser, your up!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do it. Destroy his Gil Garth, Scrap Archfiend!"

The fiend fired two beams of fiery red light and they came out and struck the fiend, melting the metal fiend into slag. The charred katana fell to the ground and shattered into dust.

Armstrong resumed, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The many-armed machine went in and a Giant Germ appeared on the card (1,000/100) and it stabbed its prod into the ugly fiend and it burst into a cloud of gas.

(Armstrong: 4,950LP / Moriko: 3,000LP)

Suddenly, two more of the bloby fiends appeared (1,000/100 x2).

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the grinning pitch-fork wielding fiend appeared (1,300/300).

Moriko resumed, "I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Dark Resonator banged its tuning fork, and then split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through both Giant Germs, who transformed into a total of four white stars. As this happened, Moriko closed his eyes as he began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed Synchro appeared (2,600/2,600).

Trina smiled and replied, "Good monster."

Yusei then replied, "And Scrap Archfiend has weak defense power as well."

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Scrap Archfiend!"

The fiend went in and the metal fiend weakened (2,700/1,100 - 1,100/2,700) as the fiend struck it in the chest with its fiery claws. The scrap monster groaned before it exploded into slag.

(Armstrong: 3,250LP / Moriko: 3,000LP)

Moriko smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (1,800/1,700).

Moriko resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the ogre smashed the ceramnic jar to pieces and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Moriko resumed, "Chaos King Archfiend, direct attack!"

The synchro went in and struck Armstrong down with its claws.

(Armstrong: 650LP / Moriko: 3,000LP)

Armstrong quickly replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards.

Moriko resumed, "I end my turn now."

Armstrong drew a card and replied, "I activate Reload!"

He took the 7 cards in his hand and reshuffled them back into his deck and drew 7 new ones.

Armstrong resumed, "I summon Iron Chain Coil!"

As he sat the card down, the chain toy with a large head appeared (1,100/1,600).

Armstrong resumed, "I now play double summon for my Iron Chain Snake!"

As he sat the card down, the chain snake appeared (800/1,200).

Armstrong resumed, "I now tune them now!"

Iron Chan Coil suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Iron Chain Snake, which transformed into three white stars. As this process occurred, Armstrong clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty dragon of chains, blast away with your mighty attacks. With your power chain attacks, you'll crush your foes and be victorious! Synchro Summon! Come Forth..Iron Chain Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, his main card appeared (2,400/1,300).

Yusei then replied, "He summoned it."

Jesse then replied, "He got another copy? Figures."

Trina then replied, "Its weaker then his Synchro."

Armstrong resumed, "I now activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

Yusei then replied, "What is he making?"

As the two dragons merged together, Scrap Dragon appeared...but now its covered with rust-colored chains (3,200/2,800).

Armstrong laughed and replied, "Meet the mighty and powerful **_Scrap Chain Dragon_**!"

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "No way. Its a card that was only awarded at a high-level tournament 2 years ago! Only 2 copies were made!"

Armstrong then replied, "This is the copy that wasn't awarded in any tournament, people!"

Trina then replied, "Its stronger then his fiend!"

Armstrong then replied, "You'll love this ability. First, I'll set these cards facedown."

Suddenly, 2 facedown cards appeared.

Armstrong then replied, "Now by destroying up to 2 cards, I own, you lose the same number of cards and then you lose 2 cards from your deck equal to the number of cards destroyed!"

As his two facedowns lifted (Which were a Reckless Greed and a Mirror Force) and shattered to pieces, both of Moriko's fiends exploded into pixels and then he took the top 4 cards (Which were Gaap the Divine Soldier, a 2nd Gil Garth, Giant Orc and Winged Minion) and discarded them.

Jesse then replied, "Thats a very broken ability!"

Armstrong then replied, "There is one drawback. During the turn I use this ability. I don't get a battle phase. Your turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Armstrong drew a card and replied," I summon my 2nd Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Armstrong resumed, "Lets do this. Destroy his facedown monster!"

Mechanicalchaser went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) before the machine cut the smal fiend into pieces with its bladed arms. He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Trina then replied, "If this attack hits, he's a goner!"

Jesse then replied, "He must of used Sangan for some reason!"

Ariana then replied, "Stay strong, Moriko."

Armstrong laughed and replied, "This duel will come to a end right now! Chain Scrap Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy and the attack raced towards Moriko's side of the field and a huge explosion took place.

"Moriko, NO!", Trina screamed.

Armstrong laughed and replied, "If it hit, I win!"

As the smoke cleared, a Battle Fader appeared (0/0).

Trina sighed and replied, "That was so close."

Armstrong growled and replied, "Just be done for already! I end my turn now."

Moriko drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Battle Fader to bring out my Dark Ruler Ha Des one more time!"

As the wicked fiend vanished, the evil ruler of the underworld appeared (2,450/1,600).

Trina then replied, "What can he do to help him out?"

Moriko resumed, "Attack his Scrap Chain Dragon!"

The fiend opened his hand towards the large dragon.

Moriko quickly replied, "I activate Bark of the Dark Ruler and I'm giving up 2,500 lifepoints!"

The dragon let out a roar (3,200/2,800 - 700/2,800) as the fiendish ruler fired a blast of green flames from its hand and it struck the the large dragon.

Armstrong then replied, "You might all want to the hit the deck!"

As the gang laid down on the ground, the huge dragon burst into a huge explosion of flaming debris.

(Armstrong: 0LP / Moriko: 500LP)

Trina then replied, "YES!"

Jesse then replied, "he did it!"

Armstrong collapsed to the ground in shame.

Ariana then replied, "We won!"

Suddenly, Kreid appeared and he replied, "Congrats on your first win. He was one of our weaker duelists. Look for me in the main chamber to find where you all can get more info from me."

He looked at Armstrong and replied, "We're going now."

they both vanished into thin air.

Trina ran to Moriko and she replied, "You did, baby! You won the duel!"

Moriko smiled and replied, "Thanks, baby girl. I dueled until the end."

Suddenly, a small black key appeared on the ground and Moriko grabbed it and replied, "Many more to go."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Iron Chain Prison / Field Spell Card

Image: A massive prison, lined with Iron Chains on the walls and cells.

All "Iron Chain" monsters gain 400 ATK. When a player activates a Spell card, discard the top card from their deck to the graveyard.

_Note: This card was created by Lux-Nero and all creative credit goes to him._

Iron Chain Defender

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card is special summoned from your deck from the effect of a EARTH monster: Your opponet discard the top 2 cards of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Scrap Chain Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 2,800/10 Stars

"Scrap Dragon" + "Iron Chain Dragon"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summone by other ways. Once per turn: you can destroy up to 2 of your own cards to destroy the same number of cards on your opponets side of the field and for each card destroyed with its effect, your opponet discards the top 2 cards of their deck to the graveyard. Your battle phase is skipped during the turn this effect is used and can only be used during your Main Phase 1.

-ooo-

A close comes to a great end. In the next chapter, Peter the Russian Monarch master challenges another member of the gang to a duel. Who will he choose and can He/She win? Find out in "By Order of the Emperor" which will be coming soon.


	53. By Order of the Emperor

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 52: By Order of the Emperor

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the Prison area, Armstrong was now behind bars.

Armstrong then replied, "Whats going on now?"

Kridley then replied, "Every duelist that loses in the castle will be forced into a cell until Master Kreid tells us what wants done with the losers."

Armstrong then replied, "Eesh."

Kridley looked at Peter and replied, "You're next to duel, Peter. You ready to take them down?"

Peter nodded and replied, "Sure am. I have a better deck then Kridley does."

Armstrong then replied, "You'll need a miracle to win a duel, kid."

Peter then replied, "Even with that card Kreid gave you, you still lost your duel."

Armstrong then replied, "Don't remind me."

Kridley then replied, "Prepare to duel, Peter."

Peter nodded as he left the prison.

Armstrong then replied, "Damn, this is a low time."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang finally arrived in the main chamber of Kreid's Castle. The gang was waiting for them.

Percy then replied," This is Kreid's Castle. Wow, its a very dark place."

Jesse then replied, "This is place is dark and twisted."

Suddenly, Kridley then replied, "Evening, gang."

Yusei then replied, "When do we face Kreid?"

Kridley then replied, "Once all the members of the shadowrunner team are beatened, Master Kreid's chamber will open and you'll face them."

He pointed to large red door and he replied, "Through this hallway you'll find your bunking rooms. There's a room for each of you."

Jesse then replied, "Probably being spied on in our rooms."

Kridley chuckled and replied, "Not a chance, young lady. The rooms are 100% private and we transfered some of your clothes to the rooms as well so you can get some neat clothes to wear."

Ariana then replied, "Thats sounds cool."

Kridley then replied," If need any snack of any kind, let my staff know by a phone we have in your rooms and we'll get to it quickly."

Jesse then replied, "Why are you all being nice to us?"

Kridley then replied," You rather be tired out before a shadow duel, young lady?"

"You got a point there, I guess.", Jesse replied back to him.

Kridley then replied, "Good. Have a good night, kids."

He started to walk away.

Ariana then replied," What time is this palace going by?."

Kridley then replied, "By your time zone. Its now 10:45 at night and the duel happens when you show up in Chamber 3 tomorrow morning."

Ariana then replied, "Okay then."

He slowly vanished into black smoke.

Jesse then replied, "Okay then."

Tara then replied," Lets get some shut eye before tomorrow, gang."

The gang nodded as they headed towards the hall.

-ooo-

Later that night in the real world, Carissa was walking down the street in New Domino City about to head home.

She sighed and replied, "Beautiful night."

Suddenly, a punk wearing black leather pants and a black shirt walked behind her and he replied, "Give me your money, babe!"

She turned around and replied, "Buzz off, freak!"

He then replied, "Not a smart choice, lady!"

As he was about to grab her arm, Jasmine ran from down street and stopped behind them and replied, "Stop there, asshole!"

They both turned to her and Carissa looked at her and replied, 'Can you help me out?"

She nodded to her.

The punk then replied, "No one tells the great Z-Bang what to do! You're in trouble as well."

Jasmine took a deck from her pocket and replied, "We have a duel, punk! I win, you go away and If you win, you can do anything with me for 2 hours."

Z-Bang laughed and replied, "You are one crazy lady! I accept."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Z-Bang: 8,000LP - Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Z-Bang drew a card and replied, "I activate Summoners Art! with this card, I can add a high-level monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

Z-Bang resumed, "I now activate Ancient Rules to summon it and Its the mighty Gogiga Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty reptile-like creature appeared (2,950/2,450).

Z-Bang resumed, "I'll set a monster now and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "This duel will end now, fool! I activate Future Fusion!"

She took 32 monster cards and discarded them.

Z-Bang then replied, "You just killed most of your deck!"

Jasmine then replied, "I know that. I Special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the serpent-like machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Jasmine then replied, "I now activate Overload Fusion to remove the 32 monsters and my Cyber Dragon from play to summon my best monster!"

As she took all of the monsters from her graveyard and removed them from play, A Huge machine with many heads appeared (?/?).

Jasmine then replied, "Meet the mighty Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Z-Bang gulped and replied, "No..'

Carissa then replied, "Wow, thats a rare card!"

The machine began to glow ?/? - 26,400/26,400) and the Future Fusion card shattered to pieces.

"Holy crap!", A shocked Carissa said.

Jasmine smiled and replied, "This will be enjoyable! Destroy his Gogiga Gagagigo with Chimeratech Overflames!"

The huge machine fired a huge blast of flames that shot out and obliterated the huge reptile and then the attack struck the punk.

(Z-Bang: 0LP - Jasmine: 8,000LP)

Carissa then replied, "That was awesome."

Jasmine walked up to him and replied, "You bother either of us again, you''ll regret it! Get lost!"

The punk turned around and ran away as fast you can.

Jasmine looked at Carissa then replied, "You okay, Carissa?"

She smiled and replied, "I am now, thanks to you."

Jasmine then replied, "Next time, be more careful."

Carissa then replied, "Deal. Where were you?"

Jasmine then replied, "I was walking to where my runner is parked and then I saw that punk and I had to help you out."

Carissa then replied, "Is that your main deck?"

Jasmine then replied, "Nope. Is a spare deck I made to handle punks like him. My other deck is better made."

Carissa then replied, "Cool. Can you give me a ride home?"

Jasmine smiled and replied, "Sure. Lets go."

the girls started to walk away.

-ooo-

That next morning in the banquet hall, the gang was eating food that Kridley and his staff had prepared for them.

Jesse then replied,"I hate to admit it, but this food is excellent."

Percy then replied, "It is quite tasty."

Ariana then replied, "The pancakes were fantastic."

Kridley then replied, "The first duel will be in 20 minutes in Chamber 2. Finish the meal up and head there ASAP."

The gang nodded to him as he left.

Jesse then replied, "I wonder who we wants to duel?"

Ariana then replied, "I don't know. Could be any of us."

Trina then replied, "As long as we're all ready to duel, we'll be fine."

Moriko then replied, "I Don't have to duel anymore because I beat Armstrong."

Tara then replied, "We'll beat these losers."

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, the gang arrived in the chamber. It looked like a throne room then everything. Peter was sitting in the kings chair.

Jesse then replied, "You the next one?"

Peter nodded and replied," Sure am. I get to choose my victim as well."

He pointed to Trina and replied, "I choose you, Trina."

Trina nodded and replied, "I'm ready to go."

"Crush this guy, babe.", Moriko said to her.

They all sat down on a nearby bench as the two duelists activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Peter: 8,000LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina drew a card and replied, "I start with my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Trina resumed, "Your turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it.

Peter resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon Command Angel!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy soldier appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) - (1,800/1,050 - 2,200/1,050).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Command Angel, attack!"

The angel fired a barrage of shells and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) and was blasted into pixels as the bullets struck.

Peter drew a card.

Trina resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The fairy fired a ball and it shot out...

Peter quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

As the ball struck him, he drew a card.

(Peter: 6,900LP / Trina: 8,000LP)

Trina sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Gilasaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a large raptor appeared (1,400/400).

Peter resumed, "I offer it to normal summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the raptor vanished, the titan of light appeared (2,400/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "I remember this guy! He's the monarch master of Russia. About a couple of weeks ago, he disappeared from his country and missed out on a major tournament in St. Petersburg."

Peter then replied," With the offerings Kreid is giving me, that tournamnet means nothing to me . I use his ability to blow your Dunamis Dark Witch away!"

The titan opened and launched a wave of electricity and it struck, blasting the fairy into particles.

Pater opened his field slot and replied, "I'm now taking us to the Palace Of the Monarchs!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed, the arena was transformed into a beautiful palace.

Peter then replied, "This is the Monarch's homeland, fool. All of my Monarchs gain 400 ATK!"

The titan began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,000).

"Now, destroy her Command Angel!"

The titan fired a blast of electricity from its hand and it struck the angel, blowing her to shards.

(Peter: 6,900LP / Trina: 6,800LP)

Peter laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, fool! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "Zaborg, attack!"

The titan fired a blast of electricity and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the attack did nothing to the small fairy except make it wobble a little bit.

(Peter; 5,900LP / Trina: 6,800LP)

Peter then replied, "Damn you! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I offer my Marshmallon for my Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

As the tiny fairy vanished, the beautiful angel wielding a scepter appeared (2,400/1,800).

Trina resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The monarch began to shrink (2,800/1,000 - 1,400/1,000) and he fired a blast of light and it struck the titan in the chest. It let out a moan before it exploded into a blast of sparks.

(Peter; 4,900LP / Trina: 6,800LP)

Peter quickly replied," When a monarch goes down in its palace, I get to draw a card!"

He drew a card from his deck.

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my fairy to draw another card!"

She turned the card around and it was a Hanewata and then she drew another card.

Trina resumed, "Tethys, attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and a Skelengel appeared on the card before it was vaporized by the light.

Peter drew a card.

Trina resumed, "I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I activate my Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Skelengel appeared (900/500).

Peter resumed,"I send it away to summon my Theastalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the small fairy vanished, the titan of fire appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,000).

Suddenly, the monarch launched a wave of flames and incinerated the card in the middle and she turned it around and it was a Agent of Creation - Venus.

(Peter; 4,900LP / Trina: 6,400LP)

Peter resumed, "Destroy his Goddess of light!"

The monarch launched a wave of flames that incinerated Tethys before she got the chance to get out of the way.

(Peter: 4,900LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

Peter resumed, "Take that! I activate Dian Keto for some lifepoint refilling and that'll do it for me."

(Peter: 5,900LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Thestalos for my Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

As the fiery titan vanished, a another Monach covered in golden armor appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When Kuraz is summoned, I select 2 monsters on the field and they're destroyed!"

Suddenly, the facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) shattered to pieces and so did her facedown Hanewata.

Peter then replied, "Now you get to draw a card for each card destroyed by this ability!"

She drew 2 cards.

Peter resumed, "I can't attack with Kuraz now, so its your turn"

Trina drew a card and she opened his field slot and replied, "I'm taking us to the Sanctuary in the Sky!"

As the palace crumbled down, the beautiful sanctuary appeared (2,800/1,000 - 2,400/1,000).

Trina resumed, "Since I control the Sanctuary, I can special summon my Sanctuary Guardian!"

As she sat the card down, a angel carrying a golden shield appeared (0/2,000) and knelt.

Trina resumed, "I tribute it to summon my Agent of Judgment - Saturn!"

As the guardian vanished, the mighty agent appeared (2,400/0).

Peter then replied, "Nice try, but it has the same attack as my Kuraz!"

Trina then replied, "I activate Shrink then!"

The monarch began to shrink down (2,400/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Moriko smiled and replied, "She's doing really good."

Jesse then replied, "Its still earty, but she can do it!"

Trina resumed, "Destroy his Kuraz now!"

A large ball of light appeared infront of her and it shot out and struck the Monarch in the chest. It let out a moan before it exploded into broken pieces of gold.

(Peter: 4,700LP / Trina: 6,000LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll attack with Saturn!"

The fairy fired two orbs of light and a Dark Blade appeared on the card (1,800/1,500) before the orbs struck it, blowing it to shards.

Trina resumed, "Your turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Tricky!"

As he discarded a card, the odd spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,200).

Peter resumed,"I tribute it to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the spellcaster vanished, the monarch of wind appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Now your fairy goes back to the top of your deck!"

The monarch launched a wave of wind and the fairy was blown off the field.

Peter resumed, "Lets do it. Raiza, attack!"

The monarch fired a blast of wind and a Agent of Creation - Venus appeared on the card (1,600/0) and the winds struck her and she burst into globules of light as the wind got more intense.

Peter smiled and replied, "Take that, Foolish girl! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Agent of Creation - Venus appeared (1,600/0).

Trina resumed, "I'll pay 500 lifepoints to special summon a Mystic Shine Ball from my deck!"

Suddenly, a orb of glowing, pure light appeared (500/500).

Trina resumed, "I tribute them both for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the two fairies vanished, the mighty Joan appeared (2,800/2,000).

Moriko then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Jesse then replied, 'You go, girl!"

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Demolish his Raiza!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of light and it struck the monarch and the titan let out a moan before it burst into a explosion of green metal.

(Peter: 4,300LP / Trina: 8,300LP)

Trina laughed and replied, "Take that! Ie nd my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the sanctuary was demolished and returned to the chamber.

"That'll be all for me."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Dunamis, Attack!"

The fairy fired ball of shadow energy and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (300/200) and the ball reflected off its reaper.

Trina sighed and replied, "Darn it. I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Spirit Reaper for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the zombie vanished, the evil monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Trina then replied, "Not that thing!"

Peter then replied, "I use him to remove your Guardian Angel Joan from play!"

The monarch began to glow as the powerful fairy vanished into nothing.

"Since Caius removed a light monster from play, you take 1000 damage!"

(Peter: 4,300LP / Trina: 7,500LP)

Peter then replied, "Neat. Now, destroy her Dunamis!"

The evil monarch fired a blast of black energy and the cute fairy was blown to atoms as the attack struck her.

(Peter: 4,300LP / Trina: 6,900LP)

Peter laughed and replied, "Take that! I now activate Imperial Tariff! SInce I control a Monarch and I have 3 other monarchs in my graveyard. I get to draw 2 cards and you get to draw 1 card."

He drew 2 cards and Trina drew one card.

Peter resumed, "Your move now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (0/0).

Peter resumed, "I tribute it for my Delg the Dark Monarch!"

As the facedown monster vanished, another dark monarch covered in dark armor appeared (2,400/1,000).

Peter resumed, "When he's summoned, you lose 2 monsters from your graveyard and I choose Agent of Creation - Venus and your Tephys!"

She took the two monsters and removed them from play.

"Now discard the top two cards of your deck!"

She took the top 2 cards and discarded them.

Peter resumed, "I can't attack with Delg, but I can with Caius. First, I Equip him with Big Bang Shot!"

The evil monarch began to glow (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,000).

Peter resumed, "Destroy his facedown monster!"

The fiend fired a blast of black energy and The Agent of Mystery - Earth appeared on the card (1,00/800) before the attack vaporized the fairy.

(Peter: 4,300LP / Trina: 4,900LP)

Peter then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury."

As she sat the card down, another fairy agent appeared (0/1,800).

Trina resumed, "I remove her from play to summon my Master Hyperion!"

As the agent vanished, the mighty fairy of light appeared (2,700/1,000).

Trina resumed, "I remove a fairty from my graveyard to destroy your Equip card!"

As she took the card and removed it from play, the equip shattered to pieces.

"Which means your Monarch is no more!"

Suddenly, Caius vanished from sight.

Trina then replied, "Better. Destroy his Delg!"

The fiary fired a orb of fire and it struck the dark monarch in the chest. It let out a moan before it exploded into a burst of black shards.

(Peter: 3,900LP / Trina: 4,900LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Peter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I normal summon Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As he sat the card down, the majestic lion-like fairy appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack!"

The fairy fired a blast of red energy and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the attack blew it into thousands of pieces. Both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Hyperion, Direct attack!"

The fairy fired two orbs of fiery light and both struck Peter in the stomach.

(Peter: 1,200LP / Trina: 3,900LP)

Trina smiled and replied, "Take that! i end my turn now."

Suddenly, Majestic Mech - Ohka shattered into shards of light.

Peter drew a card and replied, "I activate Call Of Jotunhelm! I can special summon a monarch with half of its attack power!"

Suddenly, Kuraz appeared (2,400/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Peter resumed, "I now remove Kuraz from play to summon one of my best monsters!"

As the monarch of light vanished, a humanoid covered in darkness appeared (3,300/1,400).

Peter then replied, "Meet the mighty Nergal the Night Monarch!"

Jesse then replied, "Eek."

Ariana then replied, "Never heard of him."

Peter then replied, "He can't be destroyed by any kind of card effect, so forget about it! Nergal, attack!"

The evil fiend fired a blast of black energy, blowing Master Hyperion to particles.

(Peter: 1,200LP / Trina: 3,300LP)

Peter laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil foot soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Trina resumed, "Lets do it. Nergal, attack!"

The evil demon fired a blast of black energy and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) before the energy attack atomized him and then a 2nd Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the soldier struck him down with its sword, blowing it to pixels.

(Peter: 1,200LP / Trina: 2,900LP)

Suddenly, a Sunny Pixie appeared (300/300).

Peter then replied, "You can't win! I end my turn now."

Trina drew a card and replied, "I remove remove 2 light monsters from play to summon my Soul of Purity and Light!"

As she took both Of her Shining Angels and removed them from play, a angel appeared (2,000/1,800).

Trina resumed, "I tune them both!"

Sunny Pixie suddenly split apart into a single white star, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Soul of Purity and Light, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Trina clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty celestial being of light appears and destroys its enemies with its power of light! Synchro Summon! Come Now...Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"_

As he sat the card down, a oriental dragon-like fairy of light appeared with a roar (2,100/2,000).

Trina resumed, "First, I gain 1,000 lifepoints for using my Sunny Pixie in a synchro summon!"

(Peter: 1,200LP / Trina: 3,900LP)

"Also, Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains ATK equal to the difference in our lifepoints as long as I have more then you do!"

The fairy began to glow (2,100/2,000 - 3,800/2,000).

Peter gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yea, she's going doing to win!"

Trina then replied, "This duel ends now! Destroy his Archfiend Soldier!"

The fairy fired a blast of light and it struck the soldier. He let out a groan before bursting into black shards.

(Peter: 0LP / Trina: 3,900LP)

Peter groaned and replied, "Damn, I lost."

He looked at the gang and replied, "I offer this."

He took a key from his pocket and he threw at Trinas feet and as she picked it up, Kridley then replied, "Well done. The next duel will begin later on.

Suddenly, he and Peter vanished.

Moriko then replied, "Two down."

-ooo-

Imperial Tariff / Normal Spell Card

Image: Harpie's Brother handing a bag of gold to Raiza the Storm Monarch.

You cannot Summon or set Monsters, activate Trap Cards, or activate other Spell Cards from your hand during the turn you use this card. You can only use this card if you control at least 1 face-up "Monarch" Monster on the field and have at least 3 "Monarch" Monsters in your Graveyard. You draw 2 cards, and your opponent draws 1 card.

Nergal the Night Monarch

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,600/8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 1 Level 5 or higher "Monarch" Monster you control from play. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or the effects of Effect Monsters.

Call Of Jotunhelm / Normal Spell Card

Image: Mobius the Ice Monarch sitting on a throne surrounded by Ice Knights.

Special Summon 1 "Monarch" Monster from your Graveyard. Reduce its ATK by half.

_Note: all of the above cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Palace Of the Monarchs / Field Spell Card

Image: A beautiful golden palace in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

Increase the ATK of all "Monarch" monsters by 400. When a monster with "Monarch" In its name is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Sanctuary Guardian

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

If the "Sanctuary of the Sky" is the current field, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only control one "Sanctuary Guardian" at a time and when "Sanctuary Of the Sky" Is removed from the field, you can tribute this card to add the card to your hand.

-ooo-

Another duel comes to a close-call end. In the next chapter, Panik wants to duel and Tara takes the challenge to duel the dark duelist. Can her light army finish his Dark World army off? Find out in "Gateway to Dark World", which will be coming soon.


	54. Gateway to Dark World

_**Note:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Enjoy the chapter and I promise that I won't give up on this story._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 53: Gateway to Dark World

-ooo-

In the Prison Area, Peter was in the cell next to Armstrong.

Peter then replied," This sucks."

Armstrong then replied, "You lost too? You're a washup."

Peter looked at hm and replied, "Hey, you did worse then me, fooish man!"

Armstrong then replied, "Lets just say we both sucked."

Peter nodded to him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nell & Dr. Weissly walked into the prison.

Peter then replied," What do you two want?"

Armstrong then replied, "To rub it in that we lost and they're still in."

Nell then replied, "You both had the easiest duelists to beat and you both screw it up bigtime! Smooth, you two."

"Go away.", Peter replied.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Panik is dueling next and he wants to duel Tara."

Armstrong then replied, "His Dark World deck is going down after she summons her best monsters."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "We know that. Like the rest of us, Kreid gave him some new cards to use in that deck."

Nell then replied, "The cards better work for him better then the cards he gave the both of you.

The jailed thugs let out a sigh.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Its nightime now, so those kids have gone to bed and we need our rest as well."

Nell nodded and replied, "Very true."

-ooo-

In the Happy couple of room, Moriko was laying on the bed and Trina was looking for some pjs in her suitcase while only wearing a white bra and white underwear with red hearts on them.

Moriko smiled and replied, "I like those clothes."

Trina giggled and replied, "Its the clothes I got at Victoria's Secret a week ago."

She found something and then walked into the bathroom.

Moriko sighed and replied, "I'm one lucky dude to have such a hot girlfriend."

Suddenly, Trina opened the bathroom doors and she replied, "You really mean that?"

Moriko nodded and replied, "Of course, Trina. I love you more then anything. You duel like a pro. Those cards you use are powerful and I'm proud of all the work you've put into that deck."

Trina smiled and replied, "You don't hear about many duelists that use the Sanctuary Angels, sweetie."

Moriko nodded and replied, "After this is all over, lets sign up for a couple's tournament. We'll duel well because almost all of your monsters are light and mine are dark, so we'll do just fine."

Trina smiled and replied, "I've always wanted to do that with you, Moriko."

Moriko then replied, "Okay."

She walked over to him and she kissed him on the lips and she replied, "I Love you."

"I love you too, Trina."

The happy couple got into their beds, shut the lights out and went to bed.

-ooo-

Meanwhile in his main chamber, Kreid was talking with Kridley about his first two servants going down.

Kreid sighed and replied, "I should known better then to get those morons to help us."

Kridley then replied, "We'll punish those two."

Kreid then replied, "Go ahead. When they come for me, I Want to duel Percy myself. So, make sure you save him for me."

Kridley nodded and replied, "Yes, Sir Kreid."

Kreid sighed and replied, "We need to be ready for when they come for us."

-ooo-

Later that in New Domino City, Leon was facing a punk. He had a Hell Twin Cop (2,200/1,800) and a Dark Ruler Ha Des (2,450/1,600) in attack postion and Leon had two Koa'ki Meiru Crusaders in attack mode (1,900/1,200 x2). The guy was going to rob his store, but he stopped him before he could do so.

(Punk: 4,200LP / Leon: 4,300LP)

The punk laughed and replied, "You'll never win, old man! I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I tribute one of my Crusaders for my Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord!"

As the two beast-warriors vanished, the mighty warrior appeared (2,800/2,000).

Leon smiled and replied, "And by removing one of my Koa'ki Meiru cards from play, you lose your monsters!"

As he removed his Koa'ki Mieru Gavirose from play, Both of the punks monsters began to glow before they exploded into black globules.

"Now, finish him off!"

The two Koa'ki Meiru monsters charged in and struck the punk down with their attacks.

(Punk: 0LP / Leon: 4,300LP)

Leon then replied, "NOW!"

The two cops came in and arrested the punk and took him away in a nearby cop car.

Leon then replied," Thanks, Krugemon."

Krugemon then replied, "We've been looking for Biggie Z for weeks now! Thanks for your help."

Krugemon nodded and replied, "No problem. Have a good night, Leon."

Leon nodded as Krugemon drove away.

"That was fun.", Leon muttered to himself as he walked into his cafe.

-ooo-

Back at the castle, it was morning time and the gang was eating breakfast.

Jesse then replied, "This food is really good."

Tara then replied, "Better believe it. I wonder who duels next?"

Kridley then replied, "Panik wants to duel Tara himself."

Tara laughed and replied, "I'll crush that losers butt into next week!"

Kridley then replied," He has a more decent deck then yours. Good luck."

He turned around and left.

Ariana then replied, "Ignore him, Tara. You have a much better deck then Panik does."

Tara then replied, "Mom gave me some new cards for my deck to use. Now, I have a really powerful deck to use."

Ariana then replied, "Good news as always."

Jesse then replied, "How'd the get the recipe for these tasty almond waffles? They're really good."

Trina nodded and replied, "Its a decent brunch dish."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang was in his chamber, awaiting Panik's arrival.

Tara then replied, "Where is this guy now?"

Jesse then replied, "He probably wants to make somesort of entrance."

Ariana then replied, "When you crush that fool, all 3 of the special monster users would of beatened him."

"Don't hold your breath, punks!", Panik yelled out.

Suddenly, the dark duelist appeared infront of Tara.

Tara then replied, "Ready to be smashed in by my light army, fool?"

Panik then replied, "MY dark army will smash any chances of you beating me!"

Tara then replied, "Whatever. Lets just duel already!"

Panik nodded as they both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Panik: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "Ladies first."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Screw you. I set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked knight appeared (1,800/1,500).

Panik resumed, "Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Command Knight appeared on the card (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and the fiery warrior blocked the fiends attack.

(Panik: 7,900LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Panik then replied, "Damn it! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon Knight De Fleur!"

As she sat the card down, a knight with sparkly silver armor and a silver jeweled shield appeared and its weapon was a longsword (1,700/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

Jesse then replied, "It has the be one of new monsters she added to her deck."

Tara then replied, "Yep. I switch Command Knight to attack mode now!"

The knight rose to attack postion.

Tara resumed, "Attack Zure!"

The warrior went in and struck the evil knight with his sword. The evil knight dropped his sword and shattered into pixels.

(Panik: 7,600LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara resumed, "Attack directly!"

The knight charged in..

Panik quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

He drew a card as the knight struck him.

(Panik: 6,800LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate The Cheerful Coffin!"

He took 3 monsters and discarded them.

Panik then replied, "I activate the effect of Goldd, Beigge and Sillva!"

Suddenly, Goldd (2,300/1,400), Sillva (2,300/1,400) and Beigge appeared (1,600/1,300).

Jesse then replied, "He's using a Dark World Deck now!"

Ariana then replied, "Thats a powerful deck to use."

Panik replied, "Not a problem for me! Goldd, attack Knight De Fleur!"

The warrior swung his axe and a wave of golden energy came out and struck the knight, blowing him to pieces.

Tara then replied," When Knight De Fleur is destroyed, I can add specific monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster from her deck and added to her hand.

Panik then replied, "Whatever. Sillva, attack!"

The fiend went in and struck the knight with his swords and the warrior shattered into fiery embers.

"Now, attack her directly!"

The final one went in and stabbed Tara in the chest with his spear.

(Panik: 6,800LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it.

Tara resumed, "I now play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Ace's Knight appeared and knelt.

Tara resumed, "I now summon my Fleur Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the small machine of light appeared (400/200).

Tara resumed," I tune them together!"

Fleur Synchron suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Ace's Knight, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Tara clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!"_

As he sat the card down, her families rarest card appeared (2,700/2,300).

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Destroy his Beigge!"

The warrior went in and slashed the fiend across the chest with its sword, cutting the fiend in two. The pieces dissolved into black mist.

(Panik: 5,700LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Tara then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other 2 fiends to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

The two fiends knelt.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Lady of Light!"

Ae she sat the card down, the female wariror of light appeared (1,700/1,700) and then she took a monster from her deck and added it ro her hand.

Tara resumed, "I Equip Chevalier with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The synchros sword began to glow.

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Chevalier De Fleur, attack!"

The warrior charged in and struck Goldd with his sword, blasting the fiend into shards.

(Panik: 4,400LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Tara resumed, "Warrior Lady of Light, attack Sillva!"

The warrior went in and stabbed her sword into the fiends chest. He let out a scream before exploding into black shards.

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

They both drew 3 cards.

Tara then replied," Did you get anything?"

Panik opened his field slot and replied, "Damn right I did, foolish girl! I activate the field spell known as The Gates of Dark World!"

As he slid the card into the slot, spooky-looking steel doors appeared behind Panik.

Panik resumed, "I now summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a red-skinned fiend appeared (500/500).

Panik resumed, "I now return it to my hand to special summon one of my best monsters!"

As the small fiend, a evil looking fiend appeared. It was a dragon-like fiend with sharp teeth and it had a horrible stench (2,700/1,800).

Panik then replied, "I introduce you all to Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

Tara then replied, "Eesh."

Jesse then replied, "Never heard of this thing!"

Panik resumed, "My gate gives every fiend I have 300 ATK & DEF!"

The fiend began to glow (2,700/1,800 - 3,000/2,100).

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Destroy her Chevalier!"

The fiend fired a blast of black energy and smoke from its mouth and it struck the Synchro in the chest. He let out a moan before exploding into shards.

(Panik: 4,400LP / Tara: 5,200LP)

Panik laughed and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I switch my Warrior Lady of light to Defense postion and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Smog!"

The Continuous Trap appeared.

Panik resumed, "if I Discard a fiend, I get to remove a card in your graveyard from play and I choose to discard Scarr to remove your Synchro from play!"

As he took his Scarr and discarded it, Tara took her synchro and slid it into her shirt pocket.

Panik resumed, "Better. I summon my Bronn, Mad King of Dark World!"

As he sat the card, the evil king of the Dark World army appeared (1,800/400 - 2,100/700).

Panik resumed, "I Equip it with Dark World Spear!"

Suddenly, a spear appeared in his hands (2,100/700 - 2,400/700).

Panik resumed, "Lets do it. Grapha, attack!"

The dragon-like fired a blast of energy and smoke and it struck the knight and she exploded into shards of light.

Panik resumed, "Any monster with the Dark World Spear gains a trample ability!"

The evil king charged in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and was blasted into shards when the fiend struck with his sword.

(Panik: 4,400LP / Tara: 3,600LP)

Suddenly, 2nd Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Panik then replied, "When my Bronn does any damage, I get to discard a card!"

He discarded a card.

Panik sighed and replied, "Its only a Gateway of Dark World card, so you're safe! I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the huge gate began to crack all over before it exploded into pieces of black metal and then the spear shattered to pieces as well and the Dark Smog card was blown away as well (2,100/700 - 1,800/400) - (3,000/2,100 - 2,700/1,800).

Tara then replied," Better. I activate Bronze Knights!"

As she discarded a Winged Kuriboh and a Royal Flush Spell Card, two knights with glowing armor appeared (500/500 x2).

Tara then replied, "I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon one of the best & rarest cards I own!"

As the 3 monsters burst into partcles of light, the mighty Gilford the Lightning appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jesse smiled and replied, "Oh, yea."

Ariana then replied, "Yes!"

Panik gulped and replied, "NO!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Yep!"

Suddenly, he pointed his swords towards Panik's side of the field and he fired a huge blast electricity that struck both of Panik's fiends. Seconds later, both of the dark friends exploded into globules of darkness.

Tara then replied, "That felt good. Now, attack him directly!"

The warrior charged in and struck Panik with his large sword.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Tara: 3,600LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown that'll end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll destroy your facedown monster!"

The warrior charged in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the warrior smashed the jar to pieces with his weapon. Both players discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and a Beigge appeared (1,600/1,300).

Panik then replied, "He was one of the cards I discarded."

Tara then replied, "I end my turn now."

Panik drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fabled Raven!"

As he sat the card down, the evil fiend of light appeared (1,300/1,000).

Panik resumed, "I now tune them together!"

Fabled Raven suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Beigge, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Panik clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty member of the evil Dark World army attacks with brutal sword attacks! Synchro Summon! Come Forth Now..Whita, Commander of Dark World!"_

As he sat the card down, a tall fiend covered in silver & black armor appeared and he used a large black katana for a weapon (2,800/2,400).

Jesse then replied, "Since when do Dark World monsters have synchros?"

Ariana then replied, "Only 2 have been made and they need a Fiend tuner monster."

Panik then replied, "When Commader Whita is synchro summoned, I can discard a card and then drain one of your monsters of 800 ATK!"

As he discarded a card (Which was a Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World) and then Gilford weakened (2,800/1,400 - 2,000/1,400) and then Goldd appeared again (2,300/1,400).

Panik the replied, "Lets do it. Whita, attack!"

The warrior went and struck the mighty sword with his sword and he moaned before he finally exploded in a fiery burst of light.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Tara: 2,800LP)

Panik then replied, "Goldd, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Queen's Knight appeared on the card (1,500/1,600) and the fiend struck with his axe, blowing the knight into shards.

Panik thenr replied, "Your move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Gilford the Lightning, Warrior Lady of Light, Chevalier De Fleur, Fleur Synchron and Knight De Fleur and shuffled the cards the cards into her deck (Chevalier De Fleur going back to the Extra Deck) and then she drew 2 cards.

Tara resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Panik drew a card and replied, "Goldd, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (900/500) before the fiend cut the small fairy into pieces and then she drew a card.

Panik resumed, "Whita, attack!"

The fiend went in..

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

She drew a card as Whita struck her.

(Panik: 1,600LP / Tara: 1,400LP)

Panik then replied, "Next turn, your finished! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared (1,500/1,600) and knelt.

Tara resumed, "I now summon my Warrior Lady of Light one more time!"

As she sat the card down, the female warrior with glowing armor appeared (1,700/1,300).

Tara resumed, "I now activate Lightwave Tuning! I Select my Warrior Lady of Light to be a tuner."

Warrior Lady of light began to glow.

"I now tune them together!"

Warrior Lady of Light suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Queen's Knight, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Courageous Crusader!"

As he sat the card down, A giant warrior wearing bulky, crimson-red-and-gold-colored a large sword (2,500/1,800).

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Ariana nodded and replied, "What a monster."

Tara then replied, "I now equip him with Sword of Legends! With this powerful equip card, my Crusader gains 1,000 ATK!"

Suddenly, a longer sword appeared in his hands (2,500/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his Whita!"

The warrior charged in..

Tara smiled and replied, "When my Crusader attacks, your monster loses ATK equal to its level times 100."

The fiend let out a moan (2,800/2,400 - 2,800/2,400) as the mighty wariror of light struck him down with the sword. Whita let out a moan before he collapsed and shattered into black shards.

(Panik: 0LP / Tara: 1,400LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Ariana then replied, "She won without summoning her special warrior card? Nice."

Suddenly, a key appeared in Taras hand and Panik was nowhere in sight.

Tara then replied, "That was a intresting duel."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Bronze Knights / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A knight wearing bronze armor.

Discard any number of cards. Special Summon 1 "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in face-up Attack Position for each discarded card.

_Note: This card was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Sword of Legends / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Gearfried the Swordmaster grabbing onto a legendary blade

Equip only to a Level 7 or higher Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK.

Courageous Crusader

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/1,800/8 Stars

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 100 ATK x the Level of the monster it is attacking, during the Damage Step only.

Image: A giant warrior wearing bulky, crimson-red-and-gold-colored a Sword of Legends

_Note: These 2 cards were created by Psychid and all creative credit goes to him._

Knight De Fleur

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Add 1 "Fleur Synchron" from your deck to your hand.

Dark World Spear / Equip Spell Card

Image: Bronn, Mad King of Dark World holding into a silver spear

Equip only to a "Dark World" monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.'

Wyte, Commander of Dark World

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

Fiend-type Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Dark World" Monsters

When this is card is Synchro Summoned: Discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to decrease the ATK of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field by 800 until the selected monster is removed from the field.

-ooo-

For the 3rd time, Panik has been defeated. In the next chapter, Zeke comes and challenges Percy himself with a brand new deck. Can the angel win against him again? Find out in "Recurring Nightmare" which will be coming soon.


	55. Recurring Nightmare

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 55: Recurring Nightmare

-ooo-

In Kreid's Main chamber, a defeated Panik was on the ground in front of the castles leader. Nell, Dr. Weissly and Zeke were watching from behind Kreid's chair.

Kreid then replied, "You're a failure, Panik!"

Panik then replied, "I know, even with this deck I lost!"

Kreid then replied, "Why didn't you use the Fabled monsters? They work great with your Dark World Monsters!"

Panik then replied, "I kept 2 copies of Fabled Raven In there."

Kreid then replied, "If you would of kept those Fabled monsters in your deck, you would of won, you idiot!"

Panik then replied, "I know, I know. I thought the Dark World Army was good enough, but I was wrong."

Suddenly, a scepter appeared in his hand.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "What the hell is that thing?"

Kreid then replied, "You remember what I said if you lost another duel, right?"

Panik gulped and replied," Banish me?"

Kreid then replied, "This is the Legendary Banishment Scepter, fool. With one blast, you're history!"

Panik then replied, "No.."

Kreid then replied, "You've failed us for the last time, fool! Good Bye, fool!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a blast of fiery red energy and it struck Panik.

Kreid smiled and replied, "Bye bye!"

Suddenly, he vanished into thin air and his duel disk and deck fell to the ground and vanished as well.

Dr. Weissly then replied "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Kreid nodded and replied, "Well put, Alec. He was a very annoying duelist anyway. Why I decided to bring him back, I'll never know."

Nell then replied, "Zeke, who you dueling?"

Zeke then replied, "I'm going after Angel boy! I want to duel him for sending me to the slammer last time after he beat me!"

Kreid then replied, "Fine. If you beat him, bring him to me."

Zeke nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He vanished.

Kreid then replied, "He better be ready to take down Percy's light army deck. He'll be crushed if he's not careful."

Kridley then replied, "With the deck we gave him to use, he'll be unstoppable."

Kreid sighed again and replied, "I hope he knows how to use them cards."

-ooo-

In the main chamber, The gang was with Tara.

Tara sighed and replied,"A tough duel, but I liked it alot. I enjoy the duel alot."

Jesse then replied, "Your light army deck is really powerful."

Ariana then replied, "His Dark World Army didn't have a chance!"

Tara sighed and replied, "Good luck to you all."

He looked at Percy and replied, "Can you transport me home somehow?"

Percy sighed and replied,"I wish I could. Without some more power, I'm unable to do so."

Tara sighed and replied, "Thats okay. I'll stay until the end then."

Jesse then replied, "We'll take these bastards down once in for all."

Tara smiled and replied, "Mom would be proud of my hard work right now."

Percy then replied, "The next duelist will arrive soon and he wants to duel me."

Jesse then replied, "Is it Zeke?"

Percy nodded and replied, "Yes and he has a diffrent deck now."

Jesse then replied, "WIth the evil group, you never know what kind of deck they'll use."

Percy sighed and replied, "I know that for a fact."

Jesse then replied, "You can do it. With your Light Army deck, you'll have no trouble."

Percy nodded and replied, "I know I can."

-ooo-

Back in New Domino City, Leon and Carissa were busy cleaning up the cafe after a long working day.

Carissa then replied," What a day, Leon."

Leon then replied, "Yep, it was a good one. We made some good money."

Carissa then replied," How's Jio doing with the cafe?"

Leon then replied, "He's doing really good. The cafe has made good buisness since Carliso was kicked out of it."

Carissa then replied, "Shame he took the Shadowrunner side. He would of a famous owner."

Leon then replied, "Greed makes you do some shitty stuff sometimes."

Carissa nodded to her boss.

Leon then replied, "Got a guy yet?"

Carissa sighed and replied, "Not yet. I'm still looking for Mr. Right."

Leon smiled and replied, "Plenty of fish in the sea, my dear."

Carissa nodded and replied, "I know, I know."

Leon then replied, "Ready to close up shop or the night?"

Carissa nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Can I get a ride home?"

Leon smiled and replied, "Of course."

Carissa smiled and replied, "Awesome."

-ooo-

Meanwhlie a mile away, Krugemon was in a duel against a punk (Who was named Bigs). Krugemon had 2 Sky Chasers on the field(2,400/1,800) and the punk had a Spirit Reaper (300/200) and a Marshmallon (300/500) in defense postion and a Wall of Revealing Light card that the punk paid 3,000 lifepoints for and he also had a facedown card as well and he had a faceup Wave-Motion Cannon that was on the field now for 7 turns.

(Bigs: 5,000LP / Krugemon: 8,000LP)

Bigs laughed and replied, "Next turn, you're finished, copper! I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Krugemon drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Skill Drain. I pay 1,000 lifepoints to negate your traps!"

Suddenly, both of his monsters began to glow.

Bigs then replied, "You're kidding right? Even without my monsters abilites, I'll beat you!"

Krugemon then replied, "I now activate Heavy Storm!"

Bigs gasped as the storm began and his Cannon exploded into pieces of broken metal and then his facedown Magic Cylinder shattered to pieces and Wall of Revealing Light was blown to pieces as well.

Krugemon then replied, "Now, I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Krugemon then replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Krugemon then replied, "I now play Limitor Removal!"

The two machines began to glow (2,400/1,800 x2 - 4,800/1,800 x2).

Bigs then replied, "Again, you're wasting my time! You'll lose your monsters and then I'll win the duel."

Krugemon then replied, "I now equip Dark Blade with win Swords of Flashing Light Tryce. He loses 500 ATK, but gets to attack twice now!"

The warriors sword began to glow (1,800/1,500 - 1,300/1,500).

Bigs then replied, "No way."

Krugemon then replied, "This isn't my main deck I use this deck to take down your damn punks! Dark Blade, attack them both!"

The warrior went in and struck the Spirit Reaper, blowing it to shards and then the Swordsman struck the small fairy, cutting in two.

"Finish him off!"

The two machines fired a barrage of missles that struck Bigs, wiping him out.

(Bigs: 0LP / Krugemon: 8,000LP)

Krugemon walked up to the punk and replied, "You're under arrest, you moron."

He took a pair of handcuffs and he placed them on him and walked him to his car.

-ooo-

Later that night in the castle in his private chamber, Percy was getting his light army deck ready to go before his big duel.

Percy sighed and replied, "With the newest cards I got from the above, my deck is more powerful then ever now."

He gathered all of his cards and slid them into her deck (8 of the cards went in his Extra Deck) and then he slid his deck into his disk and then he replied, "Lets do this."

Suddenly, Jesse came in and she replied, "You ready for this duel, Percy?"

Percy then replied, "Yes, Jesse. My light deck will destroy her deck."

Jesse then replied, "I hope so."

Percy smiled and replied, "You have nothing to worry about, Jesse. My army of light monsters will destroy his deck."

Jesse then replied, "Good point. Lets do it."

They both left his room.

-ooo-

In the chamber, Percy and the gang waited for him to come.

Jesse then replied, "Lets see if his new deck is any better then his old crappy one."

Suddenly, the iron doors opened up and Zeke walked out of them with his duel disk on his arm.

Jesse then replied, "You..'

Zeke smiled and replied, "I thought you'd all love to see me again."

Ariana then replied, "You should be behind bars!"

Zeke then replied, "If It wasn't for Katu, I would still be so."

Percy took a step foward and replied, "Ready to duel, kid?"

Zeke then replied, "Time for you to fail against my best deck!"

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Zeke: 8,000LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (2,000/200).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of gold energy and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared ont he card (100/1,000) before the blast blew the small fiend to pieces and then Zeke drew a card.

Percy then repleid, "I'll set a card and thats my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster again and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spined Lindworm."

As he sat the card down, the spiked dragon appeared (1,900/1,200).

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another golden blast of energy and a Sangan appeared befire the attack struck, blowing it to bits and Zeke took a card from his deck and added a card from it.

"Lindworm, attack directly!"

The dragon shot its tail out at Zeke.

Zeke quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard."

He drew a card and was still struck by the tail.

(Zeke: 7,150LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

Percy resumed, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate E - Emergency Call!"

he took a monster card from his deck and added it to his hadn.

Zeke resumed, "I now use Dark Fusion to fuse my Burstinatrix with my Avain!"

As the 2 merged together, a evil fiend version of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared (2,100/1,200).

Zeke then replied, "Its the mighty Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

Jesse then replied, "He's using Evil Hero's now? Damn."

Yusei then replied, "Percy is in for one hard fight."

Zeke then replied, "Sure is. Inferno Wing, attack Alexandrite Dragon!"

The fiend fired a blast of flames that incinerated the dragon of light quickly.

Zeke then replied, "Like Flame Wingman, you take damage equal to his attack!"

(Zeke: 7,150LP / Percy: 5,900LP)

Zeke then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "Destroy his Spined Lindworm!"

The warrior launched a wave of flames that reduced the dragon to ashes.

Percy then replied, "I activate my Holy Light Barrier. I Send 2 Light monsters from my deck to the graveyard to negate all damage done to me to 0!"

He took 2 Light monsters and sent them to the graveyard.

Zeke then replied, "Damn you. I'll activate Shield Crush on your facedown monster!"

The spell fired a bolt of magic energy and Percy's facedown Creator Incarnate appeared before vanishing from sight.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial now."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it.

Percy then replied, "Since I have 5 different light monsters in my graveyard, I Can special summon this card!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon covered in glowing armor appeared with a loud roar (2,800/1,000).

Percy then replied, "Meet the mighty Lighray Diabolos!"

Yusei then repleid, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "I heard of the Lightray monsters. They're the light counterparts of differnet monsters and this one is the Light version of Diabolos, King of the Abyss."

Ariana then replied, "Its even more powerful then Zeke's monster."

_Attack me now, you fool. My Dimensional Prison will banish your eyesore!,_ Zeke thought to himself as he looked towards Percy's dragon.

Percy then replied, "You'll love his ability. By banishing a light monster from my graveyard, I can check one set card on your side of the field and I can choose to put on top or the bottom of your deck!"

As he took his Spined Lindworm and slid it into a slot on his armor, Zeke's facedown Dimensional Prison lifted up and vanished.

"I think the bottom of your deck will be enough!"

Zeke growled as he slid the card underneath his deck.

Percy resumed, "Lets do this. Send that fiend back to hell! Attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of pure light and it struck the fiend in chest and the evil fiend exploded into a cloud of fiery ash & soot.

(Zeke: 6,450LP / Percy: 5,900LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kaiser Seahorse!"

As he sat the card down, the sea serpent of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Percy resumed, "Lets do it. Diabolos, attack!"

The dragon fired another beam of light and a Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the card (800/2000) before the beam struck it, blasting the bulky warrior to pieces.

"Kaiser, attack!"

The seahorse went in and stabbed Zeke in the chest.

(Zeke: 4,750LP / Percy: 5,900LP)

Percy then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Elemental Hero Clayman appeared (800/2,000) and knelt.

"Next, I'll activate my 2nd Dark Fusion!"

Suddenly, Clayman and Sparkman merged together and the ending result was a evil form of Thunder Giant(2,400/1,500).

"Meet the mighty Evil Hero Lightning Giant!"

Jesse then replied, "Sheesh."

Yusei then replied, "Dang it."

Zeke then replied, "Once per turn, I can wipe out one of your monsters!"

The evil fiend fired a blast of electricity and it struck the dragon. The dragon roared as the electricity covered its body before it exploded into globules of light.

Zeke resumed, "That was fun. Attack!"

The fired fired a ball of electricity and it struck the Sea Serpent, blowing it to pieces.

(Zeke: 4,750LP / Percy: 5,200LP)

Zeke then replied, "You're making this too easy for me! I end my turn with a facedown monster."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "Now, to blow your facedown away!"

The fiend fired a blast of electricity and it struck the facedown and a Winged Kuriboh appeared before shattering into pixels.

Percy then replied, "Sucker. Since Winged Kuriboh was on the the field first, I take no other battle damage this turn!"

Zeke then replied, "Lucky for you, I Guess. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650).

Percy then replied, "I offer it to summon my Rabbidragon!"

As the serpent vanished, the rabbit-like dragon appeared (2,950/2,450).

Jesse then replied, "Oh, yea."

Percy then replied, "Time to fight. Demolish his Golem!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of flames and it struck the fiend and it exploded into a shower of sparks.

(Zeke: 4,200LP / Percy: 5,200LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I summon Kuriboh."

As he sat the card down, the tiny fiend appeared (0/0).

"Now, I play Multiply!"

Suddenly, 4 more Kuribohs appeared in the rest of his monster slots (0/0 x4).

Zeke then replied, "Need to protect myself some how I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis!"

As he sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Percy then replied, "Time to fight. Destroy 2 of his tokens!"

The fairy fired a ball of energy that blew one of the tokens away and then the dragon launched a wave of flames that burnt a 2nd token to a crisp.

Percy then replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate The spell card Detonate!"

Suddenly, the 3 remaining tokens went and exploded, blowing both of Percy's monsters to pieces.

Zeke then replied, "Yea. I Summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the airborne hero appeared (1,800/300).

I'll use him to add a certain hero from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now, I play Double Summon to tribute my Stratos for my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

As the fiend vanished, a tall fiend with very sharp claws appeared (2,600/2,100).

Zeke then replied, "Now, to attack you directly!"

The Fiend went in and struck Percy with its claws.

(Zeke: 4,200LP / Percy: 2,600LP)

Zeke then replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown end my turn."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate a Poison of an Old man."

Percy began to glow with a soothing light.

(Zeke: 4,200LP / Percy: 3,800LP)

Percy then replied, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared 1,700/1,650).

"I offer it for my Super Conductor Tyranno!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty Dinosaur of electricity and light appeared (3,300/1,400).

Zeke then replied, "Damn you."

Percy then replied, "Sticks and stones, foolish boy. Attack his Malicious Edge!"

The dinosaur lauched a blast of electricity and the Evil Hero was blown to atoms.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 3,800LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As he sat the card down, a fairy archer appeared (1,900/1,500).

Percy resumed, "Tyranno, attack!"

The dino launched a wave of electricity and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) before the blast smashed the jar to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The fairy aimed her bow at Zeke..

Zeke quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

Percy then replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a monster from his deck to the graveyard.

Percy resumed, "I activate Dark Calling to fuse my Inferno Wing and the Fossil Tusker I just discarded!"

The two monsters appeared and merged together and a evil rocky fiend appeared (?/0).

Percy resumed, "Meet the mighty Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Ariana then replied, "It can be a very powerful fiend if used right."

The fiend began to glow (?/0 - 3,900/0).

Zeke then replied, "Attack his Huntress!"

The fiend launched a huge ball of fire and the fairy was blown to pieces as the attack struck her.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 1,800LP)

Zeke laughed and replied, "Too easy! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marshmallon!"

As he sat the card down, the tiny fairy appeared (300/500).

"Now, I send my fairy to my grave with my Dino's ability!"

As the tiny fairy vanished, the dino fired a blast of electricity and it struck Zeke.

(Zeke: 2,500LP / Percy: 1,800LP)

Percy then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "Destroy his Dino!"

The fired another huge fireball at the huge dino exploded into a shower of shards & sparks.

(Zeke: 3,500LP / Percy: 1,800LP)

Zeke laughed and replied, "I'm about to kick your ass, angel boy! I end my turn."

He looked at Zeke with anger in his eyes.

Jesse then replied, "He's in trouble now."

Ariana then replied, "He's made him very angry."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

Percy resumed, "Next, I activate Forbidden Chalice on your fiend!"

The fiend let out a loud groan (3,900/0 - 400/0).

Zeke gulped and replied, "Damn.."

Percy resumed, "I now play Star Blast and pay 500 lifepoints to lower the level of one monster in my hand by 1 and now I Summon it!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty fairy-like centaur appeared while glowing with intense light (1,900/1,500).

Moriko then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Percy resumed, "ATTACK!"

The fairy warrior went in and stabbed his sword into the evil hero and then it exploded into a cloud of fiery ash.

(Zeke: 2,000LP / Percy: 1,300LP)

Percy smiled and replied, "One more battle and your done for! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Zeke drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Evil Hero Malcious Fiend appeared (2,600/2,100).

"Next, I activate Ancient Rules to bring out my Summoned Skull!"

As he sat the card down, the bony-winged fiend appeared (2,500/1,250).

Zeke resumed, "I use my 3rd Copy of Dark Fusion to fuse my monsters to bring out my powerful monster!"

As the 2 fiends merged together, the most powerful fiend of the Evil Hero army appeared (3,500/2,100).

Zeke then replied, "Meet the mighty **_Evil Hero Malicious Devil_**!"

Yusei then replied, "He's in trouble now."

Ariana then replied, "It can't be the end for Zeke!"

The fiend went in and slashed the iron with its claws, blasting the fairy into shards.

Percy then replied, "I activate Trap of Darkness! Since I have less then 3,000 lifepoints, I can pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate Holy Light Barrier again!"

He took two monsters from his deck and discarded them.

Zeke then replied, "You lucked out! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Protective Angel Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the angel appeared (1,000/1,000).

Percy resumed, "Now, I remove 2 LIGHT monsters from play to summon my Soul of Purity and Light!"

As he took his Airknight Parshath and Fairy Huntress and removed them from play, another fairy appeared (2,000/1,800).

Percy resumed, "I now tune them both together!"

Protective Angel Soldier suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Soul of Purity and Light, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Percy clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty fairy of light comes forth with its mighty jeweled sword! It attacks until she's the last one alive! Synchro Summon! Come Forth Now..**Angelic Warlord Marega**!"_

As he sat the card down, a angel with two golden wings, a jeweled robe-like dress appeared and she had a sword covered in jewels for her weapon (?/?).

Jesse then replied, "Wow."

Percy then replied, "When he's synchro summoned, I banish two monsters and then my monster gains ATK of the two monsters!"

He took his Super Conductor Tyranno and his Lighray Diabolos and slid them into his RFP slot on his disk and the fiend began to glow (?/? - 6,100/6,100).

Zeke gulped and rpelied, "Oh, man."

Jesse smiled and replied, "He's gone!"

Percy then replied, "This duel ends now. Angelic Warlord Marega, attack!"

The angel swung her sword and a huge burst of light came out and blinded the fiend and then the fiend went and struck the fiend with her sword. The fiend let out a moan before it exploded into pixels.

(Zeke: 0LP / Percy: 300LP)

Suddenly, he vanished and another key appeared.

Percy then replied, "We're getting close to the end."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Holy Light Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Image: A barrier of light protecting a Celestia, Lightsworn Angel from a angry Ultimate Tyranno

You can activate this when a LIGHT monster on your side field is destroyed as a result of battle. Send 2 LIGHT monsters from your deck to the graveyard to reduce any damage done this turn to 0.

Angelic Warlord Marega

Fairy/Synchro/EffectATK: ?/DEF: ?/10 Stars

"Protective Angel Soldier" + 1 or more non-tuner LIGHT monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish two monsters in your graveyard and this cards ATK & DEF is the combined total of both monsters banished. Once per turn: You can banish 2 light monsters from your graveyard to negate the effect of one monster on the field. This card cannot attack directly and during your end phase: banish this card.

-ooo-

Another duel ends with another victory. In the next chapter, Ariana goes after Dr. Weissly and his army of monsters. Can Ariana win the duel? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the chapters title to myself.


	56. Genex Controller

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 55: Genex Controller

-ooo-

Back at the prison area, Zeke was now in a cell as well.

Peter then replied, "Smooth, Zeke. Couldn't even handle his Light army deck!"

Zeke looked at him and replied, "You did worse in your duel, Peter!"

"You're all are pathetic!", Nell's voice was heard.

They turned around and saw Nell and Dr. Weissly in the area.

Zeke then replied, "Well, if ain't the FAVORITE duelists of Master Kreid!"

Nell then replied, "Me and Weissly are the best ones for us. Thanks you two losers, we have nothing to hope for! You're both pathetic!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I'm dueling that Ariana girl tomorrow night. With my deck, I'll crush whatever monsters she's brings my way!"

Nell then replied, "After his duel, I'm smashing Jesse's dragon deck! With my deck, I'm demolish his deck!"

Peter then replied, "Good luck to you both. Their decks are hard to beat. Both have rare and powerful cards to use."

Nell then replied, "It shouldn't be a problem for me at all."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Don't worry about us, losers. We'll have no trouble."

Each of the jailbirds gave them the dirty bird.

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "So mature of all of you."

Nell then replied, "No wonder all of you sucked in your duels."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Lets leave these losers alone now. The general can handle all 3 of you now."

They both left.

Peter then replied, "At least we didn't get banished like Panik did."

Zeke then replied, "Thats true."

Suddenly, a Archfiend General walked into the prison area with 2 Archfiend Soldiers as well.

Peter then replied, "Saw that coming a mile away."

Archfiend General then replied, "Zip it, all of you. If you make Master Kreid any more mad, you'll have the same fate as Panik."

Armstrong then replied, "Fine, we'll keep quiet then."

One of the soldiers replied, "One threat and they become total cowards. No wonder you all lost your duels!"

Zeke then replied, "Whatever."

The General then replied, "Enjoy dinner, fools. We have some waffles for all of you."

Zeke sighed and replied, "Better then nothing I suppose."

One of the soldiers replied, "While the rest of those humans and Kreid get steak and Lobster for dinner!"

The 3 groaned as they heard this.

Archfiend General then replied, "We should just feed you all eel and tuna! But, we decided to be nice to all of you and give you all waffles once again."

The 3 fiends left he room.

Peter groaned and replied, "I hate them so much."

Zeke then replied, "I know, but We should be quiet so we don't end up like Panik was!"

The other jailbirds nodded to him.

-ooo-

Like what the General had said to them, the gang was enjoying a fantastic Lobster & Steak dinner.

Jesse then replied, "This is good stuff."

Ariana nodded and replied, "The steak was really tender and the lobster was really good as well."

Kridley smiled and replied, "Glad you all enjoy the food. We did the best we can to find these recipes."

Yusei then replied, "I admit its a great recipe."

Kridley then replied, "Ariana, you're dueling next. You're facing off against one of my best duelists and its Dr. Alec Weissly. He has a great deck and your fairy deck may be in trouble."

Jesse then replied, "Alec Weissly? he was a great doctor before bad stuff happened to him."

Kridley then replied, "Thats why he came to me & Kreid for help."

Yusei then replied, "So with all of his troubles, he came to you and you helped back onto his feet?"

Kridley nodded and replied, "Thats about it."

He turned around and left the room.

Yusei then replied, "Lets finish this meal and prepare for the duel tomorrow."

Ariana then replied, "Good idea, Yusei."

-ooo-

Later that night in his chamber, Kreid and Kridleyh were talking with Dr. Weissly about his duel with Ariana.

Kreid then replied, "Is your duel ready for the match with Ariana, Alec?"

Dr. Weissly nodded and replied, "Sure am, Master Kreid. My deck is already to go."

Kreid then replied, "So, you're deck is strong enough to blow hers to many pieces?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Kreid, don't worry about it. With those Synchros I added to it, I'll crush her into the ground."

Kreid nodded and replied, "Glad to hear it."

-ooo-

Later that night at the Atlas home, Carly and Jack had finishing talking to Yusei and Ariana about what was going on.

Carly sighed and replied, "So, its our little girl against the that Alec Weissly tomorrow? I hope she can do it."

Jack then replied, "She shouldn't have any trouble. I gave her a new Synchro monster to use before she left. It was the one I won in a tournament a long time ago and I never had a chance to use it. With her deck, It'll be a great help."

Carly then replied, "I know what card you're talking about, honey. She shouldn't have any trouble using it."

Jack then replied, "It was a good card, but It was my kind of monsters. She'll have no trouble using it at all."

Carly then replied, "Want to go out?"

Jack then replied, "Lets do it, sweets."

-ooo-

Later that next day, Ariana was waiting in his arena. it looked a factory then a castle room.

Jesse then replied, "This doctor might use somesort of Machine deck."

Yusei then replied, "Probably right about that, Jesse."

Ariana then replied, "Come on out, Dr. Wiessly!"

Suddenly, the floor opened up and Dr. Weissly came out of it and then the floor closed back up.

Ariana then replied, "Nice touch."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Thanks, young lady. You ready for one hard duel?"

Ariana nodded and replied, "You better believe it, doc. I'm ready for any monster you send my way!"

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Good to hear it. Lets duel already."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Dr. Weissly: 8,000LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Make the opening move, Ariana."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I think I will. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Genex Neutron!"

As he sat the card down, a robot of light appeared (1,800/1,200).

Yusei then replied, "Genex Monsters. Quite a intresting set of monsters. Very power to use."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "They sure are. Destroy her facedown monster!"

The machine fired a ball of energy at the facedown monster and Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the attack struck it, blowing it to pieces and then Ariana drew a card from her deck.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I now move to my end phase and I activate its ability. I can now add a specific tuner from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I now end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy archer appeared (1,900/1,500).

"Destroy his Neutron!"

The machine fired a barrage of arrows and each one impaled the machines. Sparks flew from the chest of the machine before it exploded into scrap.

(Dr. Weissly: 7,800LP / Ariana: 8,000LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I activate Shard of Greed."

The spell card appeared on the field.

"It'll take two turns until I can use its ability, but thats fine with me. I'll set a monster facedown and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Dr. Weissly then replied,"I activate The Selection! Since you just summoned amonster with the same type as the monster you already have on the field, I can pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy your summoned monster!"

Suddenly, the cute fairy sighed before shattering into pixels.

Ariana then replied, "Sneaky. Attack his facedown monster!"

The fairy fired a barrage of arrows and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) before the arrows impaled the fiend and blew it to shards and then Dr. Weissly took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Ariana resumed, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "First, my card gains a shard counter."

Suddenly, a green shard of glass appeared infront of the card.

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "Now, I summon my Genex Controller!"

As he sat the card down, a small cute robot appeared (1,400/1,200).

"Next, since I control my Controller, I can summon my Genex Furnace without tribute!"

As he sat the card down, a robot with a fiery center appeared (2,000/1,300).

"Now, I tune them both together!"

Genex Controller began to glow before it suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Genex Furnace, which transformed into five white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Thermal Genex!"

As he sat he card down, a large fiery robot (2,400/1,200).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Thermal Genex gains 200 ATK For each fire monster in my graveyard."

The machine began to glow (2,400/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

"Now, destroy her Fairy!"

The machine fired a huge blast of flames from its chest that incinerated the archer quickly.

"Now, you take damage equal to the number of Genex monster in my graveyard times 200 and I count 3!"

The machine fired 3 small balls of fire that struck Ariana.

(Dr. Weissly: 6,800LP / Ariana: 7,100LP)

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I'm going to give one hard-fought duel until the end, girl. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dr. Wiessly drew a card and replied, "Whatever you say. first my Shard of Greed gains a counter.

A second glass shard appeared.

"Next, I send it to my graveyard for 2 cards from my deck!"

He drew 2 new cards.

"Next, I summon my Turbine Genex!"

As he sat the card down, a cylinder-like machine appeared (1,400/1,400).

"All of my Genex monster gains 400 ATK!"

The machines began to glow (2,600/1,200 - 3,000/1,200) - (1,400/1,400 - 1,800/1,400).

Dr. Weissly resumed, "Lets battle. Genex Turbine, attack!"

The machine fired a bolt of energy and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the fairy was blown to atoms and then a 2nd Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Barbacue that fairy!"

The machine fired a blast of flames and the fairy was burnt to a crisp instantley.

(Dr. Weissly: 6,800LP / Ariana: 4,900LP)

Ariana then replied, "I special summon my 3rd Shining Angel!"

The 3rd angel appeared (1,400/800).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I tribute my my monster to Summon Shila the Healer!"

As the fairy vanished, a angel in a nurses outfit appeared with two needles for weapons (2,400/1,500).

Ariana resumed, "She was one of Guardian Angel Joan's favorite students. Joan taught her to use healing magic. Now, Destroy His Genex Turbine!"

The fairy smiled as she threw both of her needles and both struck the machine. Sparks flew from it before it exploded into broken pieces of metal.

"Now, I gain lifepoints equal to the ATK your destroyed monster!"

(Dr. Weissly: 6,200LP / Ariana: 6,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 more cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I play Rush Recklessly. Attack!"

The fairy flung two needles, striking the machine in the core and then it exploded into a huge blast of flames.

(Dr. Weissly: 6,100LP / Ariana: 9,700LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a monster and reshuffled his deck.

"Next, I activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the image of Marshmallon appeared before vanishing.

Dr. Weissly resumed, "Next, I activate Limit Reverse on the card I discarded and it was Genex Undine!"

Suddenly, a odd-looking aqua appeared (1,200/600).

"Now, I tribute to summon my Genex Army!"

As the monster vanished, a huge robot with a rocket launcher appeared and aimed at Ariana's side of hte field (2,300/1,300).

Dr. Wiessly then replied, "SInce I used a Genex monster to summon it, I Can destroy 1 of your cards!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and shells and the fairy was blown into shards.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Take this! Attack directly!"

The machine fired a missles and each struck Ariana.

(Dr. Weissly: 6,100LP / Ariana: 7,400LP)

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Genex Searcher!"

As he sat the card down, a robot made of junk appeared (1,600/400).

"Lets do it. Genex Army, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and a Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000) and the missles blasted the fairy to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The junky robot went in and punched Ariana.

(Dr. Weissly: 6,100LP / Araina: 5,800LP)

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand-fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Saw that coming a mile away."

The warriors sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 3,300/1,800).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Demolish his Genex Army!"

The sand warrior went and jammed his sword into the the chest of the huge machine. Sparks flew from the cut before it exploded into flaming debris.

(Dr. Weissly: 5,100LP / Ariana: 5,800LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! i end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monsters postion and then I'll set a card facedowm and that'll end my turn now.'

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Ariana resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

The sand fairy flew in and smashed the robot to pieces with its body and then a bird-like machine appeared (1,400/1,400).

"Genex Ally Birdman, eh? Mudora, Carve it up!"

Mudora went and cut the machine in twain with his sword. The two pieces shattered to bits.

Dr. Weissly quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

Ariana resumed, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Genex Controller appeared (1,400/1,200) and then it knelt.

"I now summon Genex Blastfan!"

As he sat the card down, a robot with a fan in its center appeared (1,600/1,300).

"Now, I tune them together!"

Genex Controller began to glow before it suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Genex Blastfan, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Genex Windmill!"

As he sat the card down, a larger bulkier version of Genex Blastfan appeared (2,000/1,600).

Ariana then replied, "Weakling."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I know. I activate two spell cards and my first one is Forbidden Chalice!"

The Sand Fairy warrior began to moan (3,300/1,800 - 1,900/1,800).

"My other one is the Equip spell card Mage Power!"

The machine began to glow (2,000/1,600 - 2,500/1,600).

"Lets do it. Destroy her Mudora!"

The machine began to start and it launched a wave of high winds and the fairy exploded into a cloud of dust.

(Dr. Weissly: 5,100LP / Ariana: 5,200LP)

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Too easy. I'll set a card and that'll do it."

As he sat the card down, the machine began to glow (2,500/1,600 - 2,800/1,600).

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Zolga to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll be all for me."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Dr. Weissly resumed, "I Equip my Blastfan now with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (2,800/1,600 - 3,300/2,100).

"Lets do it. Robotic Knight, attack!"

The knight aimed and fired a barrage of bullets and each struck the earth fairy, blowing it to pieces.

Blastfan, attack!"

The wind machine fired a huge gust of wind and a Morphing Jar appeared (700/600) before the wind reduced the jar to a pile of powder.

(Dr. Weissly: 5,100LP / Ariana: 2,500LP)

Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, 'I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the Meteor Crush and Mage Power equip cards shattered into fragments and his facedown Mirror Force shattered as well.

Ariana resumed, "I now summon my Herald of Orange Light!"

As he sat the card down, the orange sphere appeared (300/500).

Ariana resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Radiant Jeral appeared (1,000/2,000).

"I tribute my Jeral for my Fairy Golem!"

As the robo-like fairy vanished, the golem appeared (1,200/2,000 - 2,200/2,000).

"Now, i equip Fairy Golem with Synchro Boost!"

The fairy began to glow (2,200/2,000 - 2,700/2,000 - LV: 5 - 6).

"Now, I tune both monsters together!"

Herald of Orange Light suddenly split apart into 2 white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fairy Golem, which transformed into 6 stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Voltanis the Sacred Fairy Judge!"

As she sat the card down, Voltanis the Adjudicator appeared...but its skin was now gold & silver and its weapon was a gold glowing sword (3,000/2,900).

Ariana smiled and replied, "Dad gave me this card to use."

Yusei then replied, "I remember when Jack won that card!"

Ariana resumed, "Voltanis can attack all monsters twice! Attack!"

The fairy went and sliced the android knight right down the middle and it exploded into fiery scrap and then the fairy went in again and stabbed his sword into the machine. Sparks flew from the fan before it exploded into burning slag.

(Dr. Weissly: 2,700LP / Ariana: 2,500LP)

Ariana smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dr. Weissly drew a card and replied, "I summon another controller!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the cute machines appeared (1,400/1,200).

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Caius the Shadow Momarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

"I Had in my hand when I flipped your Morphing Jar! I usually use this card to synchro summon one of my best monsters! I tune them together!"

Genex Controller began to glow before it suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Genex Blastfan, which transformed into six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Locomotion R-Genex!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robot that looked a locomotive appeared and it had blaster cannons for arms (2,500/2,000).

"When its synchro Summoned, I get your highest leveled monster!"

Suddenly, Voltanis the Sacreed Fairy Judge flew to his side of the field.

Ariana quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat and I chain that to Emergency Provisions!"

Suddenly, the 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Dr. Weissly then replied, "You saved yourself. Voltanis, attack!"

The huge fairy went in and sliced the 4 tokens into pieces with its sword and then the huge machine aimed and fired a huge laser and it struck Ariana.

(Dr. Weissly: 2,700LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Dr. Weissly smiled and replied, "Next turn, you're finished! I end my turn now."

Ariana drew a card and replied, "I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the metal serpent appeared (2,100/1,600).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Herald of Orange Light!"

As she sat the card down, the 2nd orange sphere appeared (300/500).

"Now, I play Double Summon for my Battle Fairy!"

As she sat the card down, the muscular fairy with a sword and shield appeared (1,600/500).

Yusei smiled and replied, "She's summoning her!"

Percy then repleid, "She was indeed the chosen one for her to use."

"I tune them all together!"

Herald of Orange Light split apart into two white stars, with each star transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Cyber Dragon and Battle Fairy, who immediately transformed into a total of 8 white stars. As this happened, Ariana closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty queen comes fortth and destroys her foes with her mighty ancient sword! With the power of light and the heavens, she'll will be the last one standing! Synchro Summon! Come forth..Fairy Queen Faquena!"_

As she sat the card down, the beautiful Fairy Queen appeared 3,000/3,000).

"I choose to drain your Synchros power!"

Suddenly, the machine began to rust (2,500/2,000 - 0/2,000).

Dr. Weissly sighed and replied, "You win this duel. End it now, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and replied, "Will do, Weissly! Fairy Queen Faquena...ATTACK!"

The fairy went and struck the huge machine in the chest with her sword. As she got back, the huge robot burst into a huge explosion of flaming debris.

(Dr. Weissly: 0LP / Ariana: 1,000LP)

Suddenly, the remaining monsters vanished.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Good luck to you all."

He took a key and threw it at their feet as he vanished.

Ariana sighed and replied, "two more to go.."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Shila The Healer

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle: Increase your lifepoints equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Voltanis the Sacred Fairy Judge

Fairy/Synchro/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,900/8 Stars

Fairy Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Fairy Monsters

This card can attack all monsters once apiece. When a Counter trap card is activated by our opponet: negate and banish the card and then your opponet takes 800 damage.

-ooo-

Dr. Weissly goes down and only 2 more keys are needed. In the next chapter, Ariana duels Nell. Who will win this tough duel? Find out in "Saber Slasher", which will be coming soon.


	57. Saber Slasher

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 56: Saber Slasher

-ooo-

That night in the Prison, the current jailbirds were waiting for Dr. Weissly to be put in the slammer.

Peter then replied, "He lost the duel!"

Armstrong laughed and replied, "I knew he'd get crushed!"

Suddenly, Kreid and Dr. Weissly came in.

Zeke then replied, "Lock him up!"

Kreid then replied, "Not a chance, losers. Even with his bad loss, he and Nell are my top duelists, so neither would be locked up."

"Saw that coming a mile away.", Armstrong muttered to himself.

Kreid looked at him and replied, "Would you like to repeat yourself?"

Armstrong then replied, "No, sir."

Kreid then replied, "The next to complain about my decision will be banished! I'm tired of you 3 whining about being behind bars!"

Peter then replied, "Yes, sir."

Kreid then replied, "Jesse is facing Nell later on and she's getting her deck ready for one hard-fought duel."

Zeke then replied, "She's going to need some good cards to get past her deck! Good luck to her."

Kreid then replied, "With the best cards we have for her kind of deck, she'll be unstoppable."

Armstrong then replied, "Hopefully. Jesse's Dragon deck is a really well-made one."

Kreid then replied, "She's going over her deck one more time to make sure its all ready to go."

-ooo-

Like Kreid had said, Nell was going over her deck one more time. She had her pajamas on and was enyoing the alone time with her deck and she just finished a medium-sized Sausage Pizza that the chef sent to her room 2 hours earlier.

She laughed and replied, "I can't wait to use my new cards against that dragon girl tomorrow afternoon."

She looked at her deck and she sighed and replied, "I Can't believe it was my dad's idea to create myself a X-Saber Beastdown Deck."

A tear came out of her eyes and she wiped it and replied, "Why did those horrible events had to happen to me? Why did they?"

She then replied, "I Can't let that get in the way of my winning my duel tomorrow night. I need to do the best I can to win my duel!"

She turned the light off and she went to bed.

-ooo-

Later that night back in New Domino City, Leon the Chocotastic Owner, was talk with Carrisa."

Leon then relied, "How'd you do in your first duel?"

Carissa smiled and replied, "Awesome! With my Little Army deck, I won my first ever duel against a friend of mine."

Leon then replied, "I knew you would win your first duel, Carissa. I'm really proud of you right now."

"Thank you for all of your support and stuff, Leon."

Leon then replied, "Not a problem."

Carissa smiled and replied, "My folks are coming to see you tomorrow afternoon to finally meet you."

Leon then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Carissa smiled and replied, "They're nice people, so its no big deal. Any more challengers yet?"

Leon then replied, "I had 3 more before you came to work this afternoon and all of them couldn't even finish the 1st cup of the spicy Cocoa."

Carissa then replied, "So Jesse Fudo is the only one still that drank the cups down with no trouble?"

Leon nodded and replied, "Yep. Since she beat it, I had 48 challengers to face it and no one didn't even get close to finishing the challenge!"

Carissa then replied, "Wow."

Leon then replied, "Yep, Jesse Fudo will always the big winner of my contest."

He sighed and replied, "I hope their group can stop those awful Shadowrunners group from taking over the world."

Carissa then replied, "We can't give up hope. They'll be upstopabble. With all of their decks, that'll kick some major but, Leon."

Leon then replied, "You're right, I guess. Lets clean this place up and then I'll drop you off."

Carissa smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me!"

-ooo-

That next day, Kreid and his staff prepared a beautiful and wonderful Breakfast buffet. It had its own Omelet line as well.

Jesse then replied, "This food is AWESOME! Everything is yummy and flavorful."

Yusei then replied, "I was quite suprise with the food we got as well."

Kridley then replied, "Our staff had made sure we had the best food to make these awesome dishes."

She looked at Jesse and replied, "You're duel with Nell will be in a couple of hours now. Prepare for your duel. She is one of Kridleys top duelists."

Jesse then replied, "After breakfast, I'm going to get my deck ready for my ultimate battle."

Kridley then replied, "Good plan, young lady."

He got up and replied, "Good luck. I'll be leaving you alone now."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Jesse got as well and replied, "I need to go over my deck one last time before the duel."

She got up and left as well.

Ariana smiled and replied, "She's going to get her deck ready to go."

-ooo-

In her room, Jesse was going over deck one more time. All the cards she ever bought were going into the deck. She wanted to make sure she was ready to duel.

Jesse then replied, "My deck is now ready to kick some butt!"

She then replied, "I've used this deck in all of my duels and its best one I ever made."

She slid her deck into her disk and she replied, "Time to get this duel over with."

-ooo-

A hour passed and it was time to enter Nell's chamber. They were outside of the door, ready to go in.

Jesse then replied, "Lets do it."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and they saw a wierd room. It looked a large bedroom with a small bed, dresser with a TV on it and a red carpet covering the floor.

Ariana then replied, "Okay then."

The gang walked into it and the door closed behind him.

Jesse then replied, "Nell, come on out!"

Suddenly, the others doors opened up and Nell came in and the doors shut.

Jesse then replied, "What a wierd chamber."

Nell then replied, "This reminds me of my room...while I was still living happily with my folks."

Jesse then replied, "What?"

Nell sighed and replied, "About 4 years ago when I was 12, I was happily living at home in the state of California. One day, my dad lost his job at a factory in Downtown Los Angeles for some stupid reason that I don't know about. A week later, We needed money badly so I stole some money from a house 2 miles away and I got about 2,000 dollars."

Jesse then replied, "Then what?"

Nell then replied, "When they found out I stole it, they turned me in to the damn fuzz and I was put away for about 3 months and when I got out, I want to them and stabbed the both of them a couple of times with a knife in the legs. They both survived, but I ran out and I haven't seen them since then. I miss them..but I think they wouldn't want to see me ever. She gave birth to my baby brother Jason and I haven't seen him once and that was 3 years ago. I miss them, but I'm not ready to see them yet."

Jesse then replied, "Tough times."

Nell then replied, "After the stabbings, I started with this gang that took me in and they took me to See Kridley and Kreid for myself. Each of them were duelists that were secretely demons from his world. They gave me all of this."

Ariana then replied, "Man, thats a hard life."

Nell then replied, "Enough about me already, you ready to duel, Jesse?"

Jesse then replied, "Sure am."

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Nell: 8,000LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

"Spear Dragon, Destroy her facedown monster!"

The dragon launched a wave of wind and a mantis with a cape appeared (1,300/800) before the attack blew it to pieces.

(Nell: 6,900LP / Jesse: 8,000LP)

Nell then replied, "When XX-Saber Emmersblade is destroyed, I Can special summon a low level X-Saber monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, X-Saber Anu Piranha appeared (1,800/1,100).

Jesse then replied, "I see. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll do it for now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Nell then replied, "Lets do it. Battle Ox, attack!"

The minotaur charged in and struck with its axe, cutting Spear Dragon in twain.

(Nell: 6,900LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Jesse quickly repleid, "I activate Dragons Bond!"

Suddenly, a Tusk Dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Nell then replied, "Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Devil Eyes!"

The Dragons eyes began to glow and Nells facedown At One With the Sword lfited and shattered to pieces.

Jesse resumed, "Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Tusk Dragon with the Prairie Dragon in my hand!"

As the two dragons merged, the mighty Terratalon Dragon appeared with a roar (2,300/2,300).

Ariana then repleid, "Wow, haven't seen that monster for a while."

Yusei then replied, "Good move, Jesse."

Jesse then replied, "Destroy her Enraged Battle Ox!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of brown flames that burnt the beast-warrior to a crisp.

(Nell: 6,300LP / Jesse: 6,300LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Anu to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown as well and that'll do it for now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared with a roar (2,000/100).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Terratalon Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of brown flames and reduced Anu Piranha to ashes.

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a bolt of energy and a 2nd XX-Saber Emmersblade appeared (1,300/800) and was blown to the pieces when the attack struck it. Suddenly, a XX-Saber Fullhelmknight appeared (1,300/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon my X-Saber Galahad!"

As he sat the card down, the frog-headed warrior appeared (1,800/800).

"Now, I tune them together!"

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through X-Saber Galahad, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Nell clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty barbarian of the X-Saber army, come now and demolish your foes with your mighty sword! Strike your foe down with your mighty Attacks! Synchro Summon! Battle On...X-Saber Urbellum!"_

As he sat the card down, the skull-helmet warrior appeared (2,200/1,300).

Nell opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Saber Vault!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the arena was transformed into some sort of church.

Nell then replied, "Here, all X-Saber monsters gain 100 ATK for each level it has!"

The warriors swords began to glow (2,200/1,300 - 2,900/1,300).

"Destroy her Alexandrite Dragon!"

The warrior charged in and struck the dragon in the chest his swords and it burst into globules of light.

(Nell: 6,300LP / Jesse: 5,400LP)

Nell then replied, "Your turn again."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Dragon to defense postion and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her X-Saber Galahad, XX-Saber Fullhelmknight, X-Saber Anu Piranaha and both XX-Saber Emmersblades and shuffled them back into her deck and then drew 2 new cards.

"I Now summon my XX-Saber Garsem!"

As he sat the card down, a beast-warrior with a head a wildebeast appeared (1,400/400).

"This wonderful X-Saber member gains 200 ATK for each X-Saber on the field and also gets the bonus of my Saber Vault!"

The beast-warrior let out a roar (1,400/400 - 2,200/400).

Nell then replied, "Lets wipe out your side! XX-Saber Garsem, attack!"

The beast-warrior charged in and struck the dragon in the chest with his sword and it roared in before it exploded into pixels.

Jesse quickly replied, "When Terratalon Dragon is destroyed, I Can special summon any Level or lower Dragon from my deck!"

Suddenly, Rare Metal Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Nell then replied, "X-Saber Urbellum, take it out!"

The warrior went in and struck the metal dragon with his sword, smashing it to pieces.

(Nell: 6,300LP / Jesse: 4,900LP)

Nell then replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

AS she fliped the card up, Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

Nell then replied, "You tricked me, you sneaky girl! You wanted me to destroy your Fusion monster and the monster it summoned!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "I sure did and you fell for it, Nell!"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Good move, Jesse!"

Percy then replied, "I admit that was a good plan to distract Nell."

Jesse resumed, "I activate Stamping Destruction on your Saber Vault!"

Suddenly, cracks started to appear all over the Church-like area before it all shattered into like glass, returning them to Nell's chamber (2,900/1,300 - 2,200/1,300) (2,200/400 - 1,800/400).

(Nell: 6,300LP / Jesse: 4,900LP)

Jesse then replied, "I now tribute to special summon 2 tokens!"

As the old dragon vanished, two small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Jesse resumed, "Next, I tribute them both to summon my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the tokens vanished, the mighty fiery dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Ariana then replied, "Yes!"

Jesse then replied, "Tyrant Dragon, roast her two monsters!"

The huge dragon fired a blast of flames and XX-Saber Garsem and X-Saber Urbellum were burnt to a crisp.

(Nell: 4,500LP / Jesse: 4,900LP)

Jesse laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding dragon warrior appeared (2,000/1,200).

Jesse resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Dragonute, attack!"

The dragon-warrior went in XX-Saber Delcano appeared (1,200/1,200) and the warrior blocked the dragon warrior from attacking and then the dragon knelt.

Jesse then replied, "Damn you. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon my X-Saber Palomlo!"

As he sat the card down, a small reptile appeared (200/300).

Nell then replied, "I now activate Saber Slash! For Every Attack postion X-Saber monster I have, you lose one monster!"

Suddenly, the two dragons began to glow before both exploded into pixels.

Nell resumed, "I now equip my X-Saber Palomlo with Synchro Boost!"

The small reptile appeared (200/300 - 700/300 - LV1 - 2).

"I tune them together!"

XX-Saber Palomlo suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through X-Saber Delcano, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Nell clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"A mighty warrior of th X-Saber army strikes down its enemies with its swift sword strikes! This warrior doesn't give up until he wins the fight! Synchro Summon! Battle on..XX-Saber Hyunlei!"_

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior with a glowing Katana for a weapon appeared (2,300/1,300).

"When she's summoned, up to spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

The warrior swung her sword and both of Jesse's facedown cards (Which were Mirror Force and Negate Attack) were cut in half before shattering.

"Attack her directly!"

The warrior went in and struck Jesse with her sword.

(Nell: 4,500LP / Jesse: 2,600LP)

Nell laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats all for now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The sword began to glow red (2,300/1,300 - 3,000/1,300).

"I now summon my X-Saber Galahad!"

As she sat the card down, the toad-headed warrior appeared (1,800/800).

"Lets do it. Galahad, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the warrior stabbed with his weapon, blowing it to pieces and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Nell then replied, "This ends now! Hyunlei, attack!"

The warrior charged in...and then a large silver-skinned dragon with glittiering gold scales appeared with a roar (0/2,000) and the warrior gave Nell a confused look.

Nell then replied, "What the hell is that?"

Jesse then replied, "When I'm about to be attacked while I control no monsters, I Can special summon My Gold Scale Dragon from my hand to protect me."

Nell then replied, "Fine. Destroy it!"

The warrior went in and struck the dragon with her katana and it shattered into golden shards.

Nell then replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

The Synchros ATK went back to normal (3,000/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Luster Dragon!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one of the crystal dragons appeared (1,900/1,600).

"Next, I banish it to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, the mighty metal dragon appeared (2,800/2,400).

"Next, I special summon a dragon from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Terratalon Dragon appeared with a roar (2,300/2,300).

Ariana then replied, "Not a bad move."

Yusei then repleid, "She controls her Dragon deck like a pro would."

Percy then replied, "She's one impressive duelist."

Ariana resumed, "I now activate my Rush Recklessly on my Terratalon Dragon!"

The dragon let out a huge roar (2,300/2,300 - 3,000/2,300).

"Lets do it. Terratalon Dragon, destroy her XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The dragon fired a blast of brown and the Synchro was blown to shards as the attack struck her.

"Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of flames towards Nell's side of the field that incinerated X-Saber Galahad (1,800/800 - 1,300/800) in a instant.

(Nell: 2,300LP / Jesse: 2,600LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, 'Take that! I end my turn now."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice."

She took her X-Saber Galahad, XX-Saber Garsem, XX-Saber Urbellum and Palamlo and shuffled the cards back into her deck (Urbellum going back to her Extra Deck) and then he shuffled the 4 cards back into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Nell resumed, "Since you control 2 or more monsters and I have none, I special summon my XX-Saber Gardestrike!"

As she sat the card down, a beastly beast-warrior appeared (2,100/1,400).

"I now summon my X-Saber Airbellum!"

As he sat the card down, a beast with sharp claws appeared (1,600/200).

Nell resumed, "I now activate Level Upgrade. Until the end phase my current turn, all of monsters on the field gain or lose 1 level until the end phase of the turn and I cloose to give all of my monster a extra level."

The two monstrers began to glow (XX-Saber Gardestrike LV: 5 - 6 & X-Saber Airbellum LV: 3 - 4).

"Now, I tune them together!"

XX-Saber Airbellum suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through X-Saber Gardestrike, which transformed into six white stars. As this process occurred, Nell clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty Leader of the X-Saber army appear now and smash your enemies with your powerful attacks and lead your army to victory! Synchro Summon! Battle On...XX-Saber Gatmuz!"_

As she sat the card down, a large hulking beast-warrior with a large sword appeared (3,100/2,800).

Jesse then replied, "Oh, boy."

Nell then repleid, "Destroy her Dragon!"

The beast-warrior charged and struck the dragon with his sword and it roared in pain before it exploded in a blast of black flames.

(Nell: 2,300LP / Jesse: 2,300LP)

Nell smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and repleid, "I'll switch Terratalon Dragon to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Nell drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Enraged Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the angry beast-warriors appeared (1,700/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Thats going to hurt."

Nell then replied, "Yep. I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, XX-Saber Hyunlei appeared (2,300/1,300).

Nell then replied, "Lets do it. XX-Saber Gatmuz, attack!"

The huge beast-warrior went in and cut the huge dragon in two with his sword The two pieces shattered into pixels.

(Nell: 2,300LP / Jesse: 1,500LP)

Suddenly, a 2nd Rare Metal Dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Nell then replied, "Hyunlei, attack!"

The warrior went and smashed the metal dragon to pieces with his sword.

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Immortal Dragon!"

Suddenly, Terratalon Dragon appeared again with a roar (2,300/1,300).

Nell then replied, "Damn you! I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Mirror!"

As Terratalon Dragon vanished, she took her Tusk Dragon, Axe Dragonute and both Rare Metal Dragons and then the Mighty Five-Headed Dragon appeared (5,000/5,000).

Yusei then replied, "I knew she would use that card."

_Attack me, fool! My Mirror Force will send anything you attack back at you!,_ Nell thought to herself.

Jesse then replied, "I now activate Hordeguarder and by giving up 800 lifepoints, all of my dragons are immune to trap cards!"

Nell sighed and replied, "You win the duel. End it."

Jesse smiled and replied, "it was a honor to duel you, Nell. Five-Headed Dragon, end this."

The dragon fired its attack and XX-Saber Hyunlei was blasted into particles as the attack struck it.

(Nell: 0LP / Jesse: 700LP)

Nell then replied, "You win the key. Good luck with the final duel."

She threw the key to her feet before she vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Jesse sighed and replied, "One more to go."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Hordeguarder / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A dragon nesting on a pile of golden coins and other treasure.

Pay 800 Life Points. On the round you activate this card, Dragon Monsters on your side of the field are not affected by Trap Cards.

_Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him._

Gold Scale Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

If your about to be attacked directly while you control no monsters: Yo can special summon this card from your hand in faceup defense postion.

Level Upgrader / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kozaky adding a level star to a Giant Kozaky in lab.

Increase or Decrease the level of all monsters on your side of the the field by 1 until the end phase of the current turn.

-ooo-

Nell is defeated and now Kridley challenges Yusei to a duel for the final key. Can Yusei beat him? Find out in "Stardust Shimmer', which will be coming soon.


	58. Stardust Shimmer

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 57: Stardust Shimmer

-ooo-

Meanwhile in Kreid's chamber, he was angry about Nells loss to Jesse.

He then replied, "My best two duelists duelists lost? I thought they could be the winners!"

Kridley then replied, "I have the next key for them losers to get."

Kreid then replied, "You duel? I didn't know that you can actually duel."

Kridley chuckled and replied, "Of course K ican. I want to keep my deck a secret until the duel tomorrow, Kreid."

Kreid nodded and replied, "I honor your wish, Kridley. Hopefully, its a deck you can beat Yusei with."

Kridley smiled and replied, "I have the perfect deck, sir."

Kreid then replied, "Good to hear."

-ooo-

Nell was in her chamber, going over the deck that lost her the duel.

She sighed and replied, "I had one rough duel, but I'm glad I tried my hardest to win, but it wasen't good enough. Worse of all, I let my master down and Kridley as well. I can't wait for his duel against Yusei tomorrow night. Its going to be one hell of a good duel."

She looked at her deck and replied, "I still have the best deck in the castle. I won't give up on it until I'm a good duelist."

-ooo-

Back in the real world, Leon and Carissa were walking through the park, taking a break from the cafe and both had their duel disks on their arms.

Carissa smiled and replied, "Beautiful night for a walk."

Leon then replied, "Sure is."

Suddenly, two punks jumped out from behind a tree. One had a black mohawk and the other one had a green one and the one with the green one replied, "Give us your cards and we'll leave you alone!"

Leon then replied, "Bite me, morons! You're gang has been jailed alot lately."

The punk then replied, "You're the old dude with Koa'ki Meiru deck that beat my pal! I'm taking you out!"

Carissa then replied, "I'll duel you. You win, We'll let you have our cards and If I win, you leave us both alone!"

Leon then repleid, "You're sure about this?"

Carissa then replied, "I have a good deck. I'm ready to use it."

Leon then replied, "Go for it."

The punk then replied, "I'm the Great Jay G and I'm smashing you!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jay G: 8,000LP / Carissa: 8,000LP)

Jay G then replied, "Start us off."

Carissa drew a card and replied, "I start with Heart of the Underdog!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared.

"You'll find out what it does next turn. For now, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jay G drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat he card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (1,800/1,700).

"Now, I play Double Summon to summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

Suddenly, the evil foot soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jay G then replied, "Lets do this. Soldier, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Charcoal Inpachi appeared on the card (100/2,100) Before the fiend struck it with his sword, doing nothing to the charcoal monster.

(Jay G: 7,800LP / Carissa: 8,000LP)

Jay G then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Carissa then replied, "I draw Kozaky."

She drew a card and she replied, "Now I drew a Goblin Caligrapher!"

She drew another monster.

"Now I have a Skull Servant!"

She drew another card and replied, "Not a monster, but who cares. I now activate Enchanting Fitting Room and I drop 800 lifepoints to use it. I draw the top 3 cards of my deck and for each level 3 monster I draw, I can special summon it and any other cards are shuffled back into my deck."

She drew 3 monsters and 1 spell card.

"Well, Law of the Normal isn't a monster, but these 3 monsters are!"

Suddenly, a Clown Zombie (1,350/0), Atlantean Pikeman (1,400/0) and then a Fiend Scorpion appeared (900/200).

Jay G then replied, "You're facing me with wimps? Whatever!"

Carissa resumed, "I Now summon my Junk Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, Yusei Fudo's favorite tuner appeared (1,300/500).

Carissa resumed, "I activate my own Double Summon!"

Suddenly, Kozaky appeared (400/400).

"I tune them to together!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Fiend Scorpion, which transformed into two white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Junk Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the junky synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

Jay G then replied, "Oh, man."

The warrior began to glow (2,300/1,300 - 5,450/1,300).

"Next, I activate Thousand Energy!"

Suddenly, Clown Zombie (1,350/0 - 2,350/0) and Atlantean Pikeman glowed as well (1,400/0 - 2,400/0).

Carissa then replied, "Lets battle. My Level 2 monsters, attack!"

The Zombie rushed in and sliced Archfiend Soldier in two with its rusty scythe and then the Pikeman stabbed with its weapon, blowing Optclops to shards.

(Jay G: 6,950LP / Carissa: 7,200LP)

"Junk Warrior and Kozaky, direct attacks!"

The two monsters went in and punched with their fists.

(Jay G: 1,100LP / Carissa: 7,200LP)

Jay G then replied, "I'll win next turn!"

Carissa smiled and replied, "No next turn for you. I activate Thunder Crash!"

As all of her monsters exploded into shards, Jay G groaned in pain as he was stabbed in the chest by the shards.

(Jay G: 0LP / Carissa: 7,200LP)

Leon smiled and replied, "Good duel, Carissa."

The other punk then replied, "He schooled you good, Jay."

"Stuff it, Teru!"

Suddenly, 3 Sector Security cops came in and replied, "You're both busted. We wanted to come to the park for a picnic, but we saw everything."

They handcuffed the punks and all 3 of them walked away with them.

Leon then replied, "Helping Krugemon get those two was a great idea."

Carissa then replied, "I do have a powerful deck."

Leon then replied, "I'm proud of you. When will your folks came here?"

"Anytime now.", Carissa answered.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black shirt and blue jeans came in through the parks main gate and behind him was a lady wearing a red dress.

Carissa then replied, "Leon, this is my mom Sophia and my father Royce."

She looked at her folks and replied, "This is my boss Leon Shrinder."

Leon then replied, "Nice to have your daughter as a employee of mine."

Sophia then replied, "Quite a gentlemen you're are, Leon."

Leon nodded and replied, "I try to be."

Royce then replied, "Its good to see my daughters boss is a very trust-worthy. Its it true you got her some cards to help her duel with?"

Leon then replied, "It was just some cards I didn't have any use for right now and now she has a fantastic deck of her own now."

Sophia smiled and replied, "As long as she's happy, she'll be a great employee to have."

She looked at Carissa and replied, "You ready to go home now, Carissa?"

Carissa nodded to her and she looked at Leon and replied, "See you tomorrow."

Leon then replied, "Nah, take the day off tomorrow. I'll have Shay and Toby do your shifts for you, Carissa. I insist."

Carissa then replied, "Thank you, Leon."

The happy family turned around and started to leave the park.

Leon sighed and replied, "What a great kid she is."

-ooo-

That next day in another arena, Yusei was ready to duel and the gang was watching from a nearby bench.

Yusei then replied, "Come duel me already!"

"As you wish.", Kridleys voice said.

Suddenly, he appeared infront of him and he replied, "Lets duel already."

Kridley then replied, "I'm been waiting to a duel for a long time since Misty's Earthbound God devoured me!"

The gang went silent.

Akiza then replied, "it can't be!"

Kridley smiled as he began to glow and as it died down, a famillar person appeared that shocked everyone.

"Sayer?", a shocked Akiza said.

-ooo-

In Kreid's chamber, everyone was shocked.

Nell then replied, "Sir, did you know anything about this?"

Kreid then replied, "No I didn't! How'd he come back?"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He must of used somesort of vile magic to be reborn."

Kreid then replied, "Let us here what this bastard has to say about it."

-ooo-

The gang saw the former leader of the Arcardia Movement infront of him with a duel disk on his arm.

Akiza then replied, "How are you back here?"

Sayer the replied, "After I was devoured, My soul remained in one spot and some sort of magic came into my evil soul and a few days later, I was reborn again. I also tricked Kreid to letting me join his crew."

Yusei then replied, "I should of known a asshole like you would do such a thing!"

Sayer chuckled and replied, "Whatever. You win the duel, I leave and this key belongs to you and if I win, I get Akiza back on my side!"

Akiza then replied, "Not damn way, you freak!"

Sayer then replied, "Trust me when I beat your husband into oblivion, you'll come with me!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Sayer: 8,000LP / Yusei: 8,000LP)

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I'll start. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, the junky warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

"Lets do it. Destroy his facedown monster!"

The junk monster charged in and a Pandaborg appeared on the card (1,700/1,400) before the warrior stabbed it in the chest with its sword, blasting it into shards.

Sayer then replied, "When my Pandaborg is destroyed, I can pay 800 lifepoints to special summon a level 4 or lower Psyhic monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, Krebons appeared (1,200/400).

(Sayer: 7,200LP / Yusei: 8,000LP)

Yusei then replied, "Whatever, freak. I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mind Protecter!"

As he sat the card down, a golden robot-like psychic with a jewel in its forehead appeared (0/2,200).

"Now, I tune them together!"

Krebons split apart into a two stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through Mind Protector, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Sayer closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Magical Android!"_

As he sat the card down, the beautiful psychic synchro appeared (2,400/1,700).

Akiza then replied, "He used that card in his duel with Carly!"

Sayer nodded and replied, "Good that you remember that, Akiza. Destroy his Junk Blader!"

The Synchro fired a fireball and it struck the warrior and it exploded into burnt pieces of metal.

(Sayer: 7,200LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

Sayer then repleid, "Now I move to my end phase and thanks to My Android, I gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic on the field including herself! With that, I end my turn now."

(Sayer: 7,800LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Psychic Snail!"

As she sat the card down, the psychic-like snail appeared (1,900/1,200).

Sayer resumed, "I activate its ability and by giving up its battle phase and 500 lifepoints, My Magical Android can attack twice this turn!"

The psychic launched another fireball and a Sonic Chick (300/300) appeared and the fireball fizzled out before it reached the small bird.

Sayer then replied, "Big deal. I'll set 2 cards facedown and thanks to my Magical Android, I now gain 1,200 lifepoints and thats my turn."

Sayer: 8,500LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the ripcord tuner appeared (1,300/500).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Junk Blader appeared (1,800/1,000).

"I tune all 3 of them together!"

The robotic warrior pulled his ripcord and split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the bodies of Sonic Chick and Junk Blader, both of whom transformed into a total of five white stars and as this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"_

As he sat the card down, the huge synchro appeared with a howl (2,600/2,500).

Sayer then replied, "Not that thing!"

Yusei then repleid, "When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, you lose a card for each non-tuner monster I used!"

The warrior began to glow and it shot 3 sharp discs from its back and they sliced into Sayer's monsters, blasting both Psychic monsters into pixels.

Yusei then replied, "Much better. Attack him directly!"

The huge synchro went in and punched Sayer in the stomach.

(Sayer: 5,900LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

Yusei then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Junk Destroyer, attack!"

The Huge synchro went in and a Mind Master appeared on the card (200/100) before the synchro smashed it to pieces with its fist.

Sayer then replied, "I now activate Emergency Teleporter!"

As he activated the card, Psychic Commander appeared (1,400/800).

Yusei then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Power Injector!"

As he sat the card down, a ugly psychic appeared (1,300/1,400).

"I now tune them together!"

Psychic Commander split apart into a three stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Power Injector, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Sayer closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A psychic with intense powers from its mind appears now to destroy my foe! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Psychic Lifetrancer!"_

As he sat the card down, A green-skinned psychic with a robotic arm appeared (2,400/2,000).

Sayer resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Skill Successor and I chain Emergency Provisions from my hand!"

As his trap flipped up, the spell appeared and both cards shattered into shards.

(Sayer: 6,900LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

"Now, my psychic gains 400 ATK until the end phase of my turn thanks to my trap!"

The psychic began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Sayer resumed, "Now, I activate my Synchro's ability and I remove a Psychic monster from play to gain 1,200 Lifepoints!"

As he took his Mind Master and slid it into his pocket, he and his synchro began to glow green.

(Sayer: 8,100LP / Yusei: 7,400LP)

"Now, destroy his Synchro!"

The psychics arm began to glow and a ball of green energy and it struck the Synchro and the synchro let out a moan before shattering into shards.

(Sayer: 8,100LP / Yusei: 7,200LP)

Sayer then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Destructotron!"

As he sat the card down, a mechanical psychic with a angry face appeared (1,600/400).

Sayer resumed, "I now pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy 1 of your facedown cards!"

The psychic fired a laster and Yusei's facedown Defense Draw lifted up and blew to particles.

Sayer resumed, "Okay then. I remove another Psychic from play for some more points!"

As he removed his Power Injector from play, He and his synchro began to glow.

(Sayer: 9,300LP / Yusei: 7,200LP)

"Better. Destructotron, attack!"

The psychic fired and a Max Warrior appeared on the card (1,800/1,000) before it blew to particles.

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Warrior's Pride!"

Suddenly, Max Warrior appeared again (1,800/1,000).

Fine. Psychic Lifetrancer, attack!"

The synchro fired a ball of green energy and it struck the Warrior in the chest.

(Sayer: 9,300LP / Yusei: 6,600LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "Take the damage! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Star Changer to increase Max Warrior's level by one!"

The warrior began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"I now summon my Turbo Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the small tuner appeared (100/600).

"I tune them together!"

Suddenly, Turbo Synchron split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Max Warrior, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the truck-like synchro appeared (2,500/1,500).

Yusei resumed, "Now, attack his Synchro!"

The synchro shot a wave of black mist that covered the synchro (2,400/2,000 - 1,200/2,000) before it rushed and slashed her and she gave out a gasp before she burst into globules of light and then Destructotron sparked before shattering into pixels.

(Sayer: 8,000LP / Yusei: 6,600LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon Justice Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light appeared (1,700/1,200).

Yusei resumed, "lets do it. Bringer, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Doctor Cranium appeared on the card (100/100) before the warrior smashed it to pieces with its sword.

Sayer then replied, "I pay 800 lifepoints to add a psychic monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Turbo Warrior, direct attack!"

The warrior went and slashed Sayer with its claws.

(Sayer: 4,800LP / Yusei: 6,600LP)

Yusei laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Psychic Lifetrancer appeared (2,400/2,000).

"I now summon Psi-Brain!"

As he sat the card down, a smalle dark-red colored brain appeared (0/1,000).

"I now tune them together!"

Psi-Brain split apart into one star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Psychic Lifetrancer, who transformed into seven white stars. As this happened, Sayer closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Surge my Black Mist of Vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come now, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, Sayer's best monster appeared with a howl (2,700/2,300).

Yusei then replied, "Thats the card you beat Leo with!"

Sayer smiled and replied, "Sure is, fool! since I used Psi-Brain used to synchro Summon a Psychic monster, I get 1,000 lifepoints!"

(Sayer: 5,800LP / Yusei: 6,600LP)

"Thats better. Now, Destroy his Turbo Warrior!"

The psychic launched a wave of black energy at its target and the synchro was quickly covered with the black energy. Seconds later, it exploded into particles.

(Sayer: 8,400LP / Yusei: 6,500LP)

Sayer smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Justice Bringer to defense postion and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your monster!'

The monster fired a blast of mist again and it struck the facedown monster, blasting the facedown Morphing Jar (700/600) into little pieces. Both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

(Sayer: 9,100LP / Yusei: 6,500LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

The knight appeared and stabbed the facedown monster and a image of Krebons appeared before vanishing into nothing.

"Next, I activate Synchro Boost on my Justice Bringer!"

The warrior began to glow (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/1,200 - LV:4 - 5).

As he sat the card down, the machine of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

"Now i summon my Tune Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the radio-like warrior appeared (1,600/200).

"I tune both of them together!"

Tune Warrior split apart into three stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Justice Bringer, who transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

As he sat the card down, Yusei Fudo's rarest monster appeared with a roar (2,500/2,000).

Sayer then replied, "Fool. Your dragon is much weaker then my Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Yusei then replied, "I'll just activate Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon let out a roar (2,500/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

"Now, destroy his Psychic!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched its trademark attack and it struck the huge fiend and the Psychic exploded into gibbets.

Yusei then replied, "I now activate Synchro Destructor!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since I smashed your Synchro, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed synchros attack...Twice and you also take damage equal to half of your monsters ATK due to my spell cards ability!"

Sayer let out a groan as the damage struck him.

(Sayer: 5,050LP / Yusei: 6,500LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Mind Protector appeared on the card (0/2,00)) before the attack blew it to pieces.

"I end my turn with a facedown card.

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Psychic Commander!"

As he sat the card down, the odd warrior-like psychic somesort of tank appeared (1,400/900).

Sayer resumed, "I now activate Miracle Synchro Fusion! To fuse my Commander and my Magicial Android in my graveyard!"

As the two vanished, a much more demon-like form of Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared (2,900/1,700).

Sayer then replied, "Meet the mighty Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Yusei then replied, "Never heard of it."

Jesse then replied, "Neither have I."

Sayer resumed, "Destroy his Dragon!"

The fiend fired a bolts of pure energy from its arms and shot them out and Stardust Dragon was blown to atoms as the attack struck.

"Since my Fusion destroyed your monster, I gain lifepoints equal to Stardusts!"

(Sayer: 7,550LP) / Yusei: 6,500LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Tune Warrior, Turbo Synchron, Justice Bringer, Max Warrior and his Speed Warrior (Discarded with his Morphing Jar) and shuffled the monsters back into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Sayer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Psychic Snail!"

As he sat the card down, the large snail-like psychic appeared (1,900/1,200).

"Now, I pay 800 lifepoints to let my fusion attack twice!"

The huge fusion fired its mental energy and a Sonic Chick appeared the card (300/300).

Sayer then repleid, "Good. He does damage though defense!"

And both struck his Sonic chick.

(Sayer: 6,750LP / Yusei: 1,300LP)

Sayer then replied, "Good. I activate Sebek's Blessing now! I gain lifepoints to one of those attacks!"

(Sayer: 9,350LP / Yusei: 1,300LP)

Sayer laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me now! I end my turn now."

Jesse then replied, "This looks bad!"

Ariana then replied, "If anyone can win, its your dad, Jesse!"

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Life Equalizer! Since you're beating me in lifepoints by 8,000 or more, our totals become 3,000!"

(Sayer: 3,000LP / Yusei: 3,000LP)

Sayer then replied, "Whatever. You can't beat me!"

Yusei drew a card and replied, "We'll see, fool! I activate One For One!"

As he discarded a Fortress Warrior to his graveyard, Effect Veiler appeared (0/0).

"I now tune them together!"

Effect Veiler split apart into one single star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Sonic Chick, who transformed into one star. As this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"_

As he sat the card down, a racecar-like robot appeared (200/1,500).

"Since I Synchro Summoned my Formula Synchron, I get to draw a card!"

He drew a card.

Jesse then replied, "If he gets Stardust back, he can summon that monster!"

Yusei then replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (2,500/2,000).

Sayer gulped and replied, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just kicking your ass, Sayer! I now tune both of my monsters!"

Formula Synchron split apart into one single star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Stardust Dragon, who transformed into one star. As this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born...**Shooting Star Dragon**!"_

as he sat the card down, a huge burst of light appeared and as it died down, the very beautiful and powerful Shooting Star Dragon appeared with a loud roar (3,300/2,500).

Jesse then replied, "I finally get to see it in battle!"

Akiza smiled and replied, "Its going to be a great show!"

Ariana then replied, "Its beautiful."

Moriko then replied, "Wow."

Trina smiled and replied, "What a very pretty monster."

-ooo-

Back at the Viewing area, even Kreid's team was in shock.

Nell then replied, "Other then Majestic Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon and that other Dragon Synchro he has, this one is a very beautiful monster."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "It'll smash Sayer in the ground."

Kreid then replied, "As long as he draws the right amount of tuner monsters, he'll be fine!"

-ooo-

Back at the duel, Sayer was still in shock and fear as he watched the mighty dragon let out another powerful roar.

Yusei then replied, "I activate his effect. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and for each drawn tuner, He gets to attack that many times!"

Sayer then replied, "No.."

Jesse smiled and replied, "Thats why he added those tuners back to his deck with Pot of Avarice."

He took the 5 cards (Which were Turbo Synchron, a Starlight Road trap card, Quickdraw Synchron, Turbo Booster and Nitro Synchron) and showed them to Sayer.

Sayer then replied, "NO!"

Yusei shuffled the cards back into his deck and then replied, "You're done for! Go for his Psychic Snail first!"

The dragon fired a huge blast of energy and it shot it at the snail, blowing it to pieces.

"Wipe his Fusion out now!"

The dragon fired another blast of energy and it struck the huge fusion in the chest. It let out a creepy moan before it exploded into globules of darkness.

"Now...FINISH HIM OFF!"

The dragon fired one last blast and it struck Sayer and a explosion happened.

(Sayer: 0LP / Yusei: 3,000LP)

As the smoke died down, Sayer was no where in sight, but his duel disk with his deck was on the ground with the key next to it.

Yusei then replied, "Good riddance."

He walked up to the disc and it and the deck shattered into black dust and then he grabbed the key and he replied, "Time to teach Kreid a lesson!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Psi-Brain

Psychic/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/1 Star

If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Psychic monster: Increase your lifepoints by 1,000.

-ooo-

They now have the final key. In the next chapter, they go after Kreid in his chamber and Percy asks to duel him himself. Can angel spy win? Find out in "Swarm of Scarabs", that will be coming soon.


	59. Swarm of Scarabs

_Note: Here we go. The Two-Part Fanfic finale starts with this chapter. I've enjoyed writing my story, so enjoy the fun of my final two chapters for this story._

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Chapter 58: Swarm of Scarabs

-ooo-

Back at the dining hall of the castle, They were talking about the duel that happened while waiting for the gourmet dinner promised by Kreid and his chefs.

Yusei sighed and replied, "That was one tough duel for me."

Akiza then replied, "It was worth it to get rid of that freak once in for all."

Suddenly, A chef came and replied, "The lobster and Prime rib dinner will be here in about 8 minutes. Prepare your spots for the wonderful feast. We have Wine for the adults...and sodas for the kids."

Jesse then replied, "Sounds good."

The chef looked at Percy and replied, "Kreid wants to face you in a duel tomorrow night, Percy. You have all of tonight and the morning and afternoon tomorrow to get ready for one hard duel."

Percy then replied, "FInally, I have a chance to wipe him out and get back to my resting place in heaven."

The chef then replied, "I wish you all the best of luck. Our master has two very powerful decks to use and he'll decide which to use on you."

Percy then replied, "My Light army deck will destroy whatever he sends my way!"

The chef then replied, "Good luck to you. I'll go see how the dinner is going."

He left for the kitchen.

Yusei looked at Percy then replied, "You ready for one hard duel tomorrow, Percy?"

Percy nodded and replied, "Sure am, Yusei. I have a very powerful deck and I'll use it to bring him down."

Jesse then replied, "Hopefully that happens. He can use any kind of monster in the game in a deck."

Percy then replied, "I have until tomorrow night to get my deck ready, so I'll go over it one more time to make sure its all good."

Suddenly, 4 demons dressed as waiters came in with trays full of food and everyone was ready to recieve a plate of good tasting food.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Kreid was at his disks, seeing what deck to use against Percy. Both were powerful decks, but he wanted the right one to use against the angel. Dr. Weissly and Nell were helping out as well.

Nell then replied, "You should use your best deck to wipe him out! We need his power to rule the world, sir!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "He'll never know what'll hit him."

Kreid then replied, "I'm using my side deck. Its strong and It'll crush his light army deck."

Nell then replied, "Good choice. I've seen the cards and its a very powerful deck."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "With that deck, you'll cream him good, sir."

Kreid then replied, "After I crush him, we need to seize him quickly before those brats can help him out.

Suddenly, the Chef appeared.

Kreid then replied, "Okatar, did you tell Percy the news?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. Everything except for what kind of deck you use, sir."

Kreid nodded and replied. "Good to hear. If I somehow are beat by him, get Akatar to get all demon soldiers ready to enter their world and take the damn place over!"

Okatar nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Nell then replied, "He's been the chef this whole time?"

"Correct, Nell.", Kreid answered.

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Did he do anything to the food so you can win?"

Kreid then replied, "No damn way. I will not try something that low and evil, Alec. I'm a much better person to allow that."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Okay then."

Nell then replied, "I'm going to bed now. See you all tomorrow."

She left the chamber.

Kreid then replied, "Damn, she can be stubborn sometimes."

Dr. Weissly then repleid, "I know she can. But, she has a great deck."

Kreid then replied, "She sure does."

-ooo-

Later that night in New Domino CIty, Leon was finishing cleaning up for the night.

Leon then replied, "Just about done."

Suddenly, Percy appeared in his hologram form."

Leon then replied, "What is it, son?"

Percy then replied, "I'm going after Kreid tomorrow night, dad. I'm using my deck to wipe him out."

Leon then replied, "You'll be just fine, son. Your Light army deck is really strong and It'll smash anything he throws at to bits."

Percy smiled and replied, "Thanks, dad. When I beat him, we'll win the fight against the shadowrunners and save the world from his army."

Leon then replied, "Good luck, my boy."

Percy then replied, "Make sure you're ready just in case I do fail. If any of his demon soldiers try to attack, beat them in a duel, dad."

Leon then replied, "Sounds good to me, son. Good luck."

Percy nodded as he vaished into particles.

Leon sighed and replied, "Win it for me, my son."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was outside of Kreids door. All of the locks were there and ready to put the keys in.

Percy sighed and replied, "The keys please."

Jesse took a small box from her backpack and opened it up and took all the keys and placed each in the lock and then he turned each one.

Percy then replied, "They we go."

Suddenly, the floor opened up and the door slid into the ground and then it closed up and the gang entered the chamber and Kreid was sitting at his desk with Dr. Wiessly and Nell by his sides.

Percy then replied, "You!"

Kreid then replied, "Who, me?"

Percy then replied, "You ready to duel, fool?"

Kreid nodded and replied, "Always, foolish angel."

Suddenly, a black-steeled duel disk appeared on his arm with a deck in it and then he desk sank into the ground and closed up a as well.

Jesse then replied, "Before we duel, I have a question for you?"

"Ask away, Jesse.", Kreid answered.

Jesse then replied, "What happened to your factory?"

Kreid then replied, "Simple. My duelrunner factory was doing great and we where making lots of money. One day, I want to that locked up room and opened up and I saw the portal to this loveley realm in it. So, I set a fire to the building, closing it off."

Jesse then replied, "You did this for extra power?"

Kreid nodded and replied, "Sure did. I gave my life on earth so I can be a demon master, my young friend."

"So, you're Toshi Kabiyaki?", Yusei asked.

Kreid nodded and replied, "Yep. I built that factory in Los Angeles and place my top 3 executives to run it for me."

Ariana then replied, "So, you toasted your factory to earn more damn power?"

Kreid nodded and replied, "Thats about right."

Percy then replied, "Lets get this duel on already."

Kreid nodded as they all vanished from sight.

-ooo-

a second later, they were on the roof of the mansion.

Kreid then replied, "We needed more room to duel."

Percy then replied, "Lets get this over with."

Kreid nodded as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Kreid: 8,000LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Duality."

Suddenly, 3 cards appeared infront of him and two were monsters and 1 was a trap card."

"I choose the far-right monster."

He added the card to his hand then he reshuffled the remaining cards back into his deck.

Kreid resumed, "Now, I'll set a monster facedown and then I'll activate Hidden Armory."

He discarded the top card of his deck to the graveyard and then he took a equip spell from his deck and then he added it to his hand.

"Your turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a halbred appeared (1,850/1,300).

Yusei then replied "He changed it to a Lightsworn deck now?"

Percy then replied, "I added some cards from the group into my light army deck and they work really with my normal deck so far. I now activate Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card from his deck to the graveyard, and then a beast-warrior with a golden halbred appeared with a snarl (2,100/300).

"When I discard Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my deck to the graveyard, he's special summoned right away!"

Moriko then replied, "He's using those monsters like a true pro. He's doing really good."

Percy resumed, "Now, I battle. Garoth, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (ATK: 1,400) and the warrior struck it with his weapon and it burst into globs of tomato sauce and then a 2nd tomato appeared (1,400/1,200) and Wulf struck it with his weapon, cutting it in two.

(Kreid: 7,300LP / Percy: 8,000LP)

Kreid then repleid, "I Special summon my Inzektor Earwig!"

As he sat the card down, a human-like blue-suited insect creature wiedling a axe-like weapon appeared (1,000/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "Inzektors?"

Yusei then replied, "They like human-like insect monsters. Kinds like bugs from hell, like the Steelswarm monsters."

Jesse only shivered at the sound of the Steelswarm monsters. She once got challenged to duel with her old Harpie deck and her opponet summoned the 3 most powerful Steelswarm monsters in the game to win the duel. That was the last duel she had with that deck before she challenged Krugemon for the first time.

Percy then replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I equip my Inzektor Earwig with Inzektor Centipede!"

Suddenly, it was covered in red armor (1,000/1,000 - 2,600/2,200 (LV: 3 - 6).

"Now I Summon my Inzektor Hopper!"

As he sat the card down, a green-suited insect-like fiend with two large green wings appeared while holding a sword (1,700/1,400).

"I equip him now with Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk!"

Suddenly, a doubled blade axe appeared in the evil bugs hands (1,700/1,400 - 2,700/1,400).

Percy then replied, "Jeez."

Yusei then replied, "These monsters can get super powerful if equipped with the right mosnters or equip cards."

Kreid then replied, "This is only my side deck. You're not worthy of seeing my best deck, you fool!"

Jesse then replied, "Percy...slam this freak down hard!"

Kreid then replied, "Time to battle. Earwig, attack!"

The evil insect charged and struck Wulf with his axe. The Lightsworn monster let out a howl before bursting into pixels.

"Hopper, your up now!"

"The vile bug flew in and sliced Garoth in the chest with his axe and he exploded into globules of light.

(Kreid: 7,300LP / Percy: 6,750LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, you fool! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and then my Hopper attacks!"

The vile bug went in..

Percy smiled and replied, "I activate my trap card and its Malevolent Catastrophe!"

The gang cheered as his trap flipped up and his equipped Centipede shattered and then the axe shattered into pieces as well, weakening his monsters.

"Continue your attack!"

the warrior went in and a large wolf with armor on its body appeared (200/100) before the insect struck it down with its weapon, blowing it into shards.

Kreid then replied, "Damn it!"

Jesse then replied, "Can't have a Lightsworn Deck without a couple of Rykos in it!"

Suddenly, the wolfs spirit flew in and bit the insect on the arm before before the wolf and the insect burst into pixels and then Percy took the top 3 cards of his deck and discarded them.

"Whatever. Earwig, direct attack!"

The bug flew in and struck Percy with his axe.

(Kreid: 7,300LP / Percy: 6,750LP)

Kreid then replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I summon the Creator Incarnate!"

As he sat the card down, the golden warrior appeared (1,600/1,600).

"Now, I play Double Summon it tribute it to summon The Creator!"

As the warrior vanished, The Creator appeared (2,300/3,000).

Nell then replied, "Not good."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "I know."

Percy then repleid, "I'll discarded a card to summon a monster from my graveyard that I Discarded from my deck due to Ryko's ability."

As he discarded a Lumina, Lightsworn Sorcerer to his graveyard, Seiyaryou appeared (2,500/1,200).

Jesse then replied, "Yea!"

Ariana then replied, "Hurt him good, Percy!"

Percy then replied, "Will Do. Creator, destroy his Earwig with your golden flames of creation!"

The dietly launched a wave of golden flame and the evil bug was reduced to ashes as the attack struck him.

"attack him directly!"

The beautiful dragon launched a wave of violet flames from its mouth and it struck him in the chest.

(Kreid: 3,500LP / Percy: 6,750LP)

Jesse then replied, "Wow!"

Ariana smiled and replied, "Percy has a huge lead on him!"

Yusei then replied, "He's doing a great job!"

Percy then replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "Hmm, so many choices to do."

Percy then replied, "Make your move already!"

Kreid chuckled and replied, "Okay dokey. I start with Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

Kreid resumed, "Next, I activate Painful Return! With this spell card, you choose a monster in my graveyard and then I get to add it to my hand. Choose."

Percy sighed and then replied, "Your Inzektor Cenitpede."

He added the monster to his hand.

"Now, I summon it."

Suddenly, A red-suited insect appeared (1,600/1,200).

"Now, I equip my Inzektor with my 2nd Centipede!"

The armor began more dark red (LV: 3 - 6).

Kreid resumed, "Next, I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Earwig appeared (1,000/1,000).

"I equip him with Inzektor Ladybug!"

Suddenly, he was covered in red armor (LV: 4 - 6).

Kreid resumed, "Since both are now Level 6 monsters, I overlay them both!"

The two monsters turned into two black orbs.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon a mighty monster! Now come forth...Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

As he sat the card down, a large insect covered in metal armor appeared (1,000/1,000) and two orbs were circling its arms (1,000/1,000).

Jesse then replied, "What a weak Xyz monster."

Yusei then replied, "Never trust weak monsters like that all, Jesse."

Akiza then replied, "It must have a decent ability."

Kreid then replied, "You are correct, Akiza. By removing one of its Xyz material monsters, I can select a card on your side of the and send it to the graveyard."

As he took his Centipede and discarded it, Seiyaryu let out a roar before it vanished into grains of light.

"Next my Exa-Beetle has a ability. I Can equip any monster in both graveyards to it and it gains half of the equipped monsters orginal ATK!"

Suddenly, bright purple scales appeared on his shoulders (1,000/1,000 - 2,250/1,000).

Yusei then replied, "The Creator can still burn it to a crisp."

Ariana then replied, "Yep, its still weaker."

Kreid then replied, "Thanks for the remainder, fools. I equip my Exa-Beetle with Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber!"

Suddenly, a chipped gold sword appeared in the evil insects hands (2,250/1,000 - 3,050/1,800).

Kreid then replied, "Better. Attack!"

The Insect flew in and struck the thunder monster in the chest, blasting The Creator into golden shards of light.

(Kreid: 3,500LP / Percy: 6,750LP)

Kreid smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon! I end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card facedown and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I now equip my monster your Creator!"

Suddenly, a golden disc appeared in its back (3,050/1,800 - 4,200/1,800).

"Now, I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (0/0).

"Now, I tribute it for my Inzektor Giga-Mantis!"

As the token vanished, a evil bug covered in green armor and wielding a axe appeared (2,400/0).

"Attack!"

The monster flew in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) before the evil insect smashed it to pieces with its axe weapon and both drew 5 cards (Neither had any cards in their hands and then both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Exa-Beetle, attack!"

The insect flew in and slashed Percy across the chest. The angel soldier let a groan as he fell to his knees.

(Kreid: 3,500LP / Percy: 2,550LP)

Kreid smiled and replied, "You'll never beat me, foolish girl! I end my turn now."

Jesse then replied, "He just took a big hit."

Yusei then replied, "He can take the hit."

Percy stood up and he drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the sword shattered into broken pieces of golden metal (4,200/1,800 - 3,400/1,000).

Percy resumed, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Garoth appeared (1,850/1,300).

Percy resumed, "Now, I summon my Protective Angel Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the angelic soldier appeared (1,500/1,500).

"I tune them together!"

Protective Angel Soldier suddenly split apart into two three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Garoth, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Percy clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Mighty warrior of the heavens, come down here and destroy the enemies of darkness with your mighty light and sword! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Angelic Warlord Kelsilin!"_

As he sat the card down, a tall male angel with two beautiful golden wings appeared while wielding a large glowing claymore and a black shield (2,600/2,600).

Jesse then replied, "Yes!"

Percy then replied, "I'll discard a light monster to activate his ability!"

As she discarded a Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to his graveyard, the Xyz monster began to glow (3,400/1,000 - 0/0).

"ATTACK!"

The angel flew in and cut the evil insect cleanly in twain with his sword. The two pieces shattered into black dust.

(Kreid: 900LP / Percy: 2,550LP)

Percy then replied, "Take that, you fiend! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "II'll activate the powerful spell card known as Rise of Power!"

The spell card appeared and its image was many powerful monster heading towards a temple of somesort.

"With this spell card, We both add the most powerful monster in our deck to our hands."

Both took a monster and added it to their hands.

"I'll set a monster and I'll switch Giga-Cricket to defense postion and I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fairy Huntress!"

As he sat the card down, the archer appeared (1,900/1,500).

"Lets battle. Huntress, destroy his cricket!"

The archer fired a barrage of arrows and each one impaled the dark bug in the chest and then it shattered to pieces.

Percy then replied, "This ends now! Attack him directly!"

The angel flew in towards Kreid.

Yusei then replied, "If this attack hits, she'll win the duel!"

Jesse then replied, "Hope it hits.."

Kreid quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

As he struck him, the evil lord drew a card.

Percy then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Bronze Knights!"

As he discarded 3 cards from his hand, 3 knights with glowing armor appeared (500/500 x3).

Yusei then replied, "Whats he up to?"

Kreid then replied, "To summon the card I brought out with my Rise of Power card."

Suddenly, the sky began to darken up.

Kreid resumed, "I now tribute all 3 of my tokens to summon my best monster!"

As the 3 tokens vanished, Lighning began to strike the ground.

Jesse then replied, "Not good at all!"

Yusei then replied, "Whats he summoning?"

Suddenly, a huge blue-skinned beast appeared on the field. Everyone knew who this monster was (4,000/4,000).

Kreid laughed and rpelied, "Meet the allmighty **_Obelisk the Tormentor_**!"

Ariana then replied, "Oh, man."

Percy then replied, "No.."

Kreid then replied, "Time to fight! Attack!"

The huge god swung his fist and crushed the Huntress with one mighty smash of its fist.

(Kreid: 900LP / Percy: 450LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, you foolish angel! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Percy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Angelic Warlord Kelsilin to defense postion and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Skull Invitation!"

The trap flipped flipped up.

Yusei then replied, "Whats he up to?"

Ariana then replied, "Hope nothing bad."

Kreid resumed, "I now activate Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x2) and he began to glow.

Kreid resumed, "I activate Obelisks ability. By tributing my two monsters, I can destroy all of your monsters and since I have my trap on the field, you lose 300 lfepoints for each card sent to the graveyard!"

Yusei then replied, "No.."

Jesse then replied, "This can't end for him."

As the two token vanished, the god swung his fist and struck the ground, blowing his Synchro and his facedown Kaiser Seahorse into thousands of pieces.

(Kreid: 600LP / Percy: 0LP)

Nell then replied, "We win!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Now to drain his power."

Kreid looked at Percy and replied, "Now to get rid of you for good!"

-ooo-

Rise of Power / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Of Choas heading towards a ancient temple with a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Rabbidragon flying towards the same temple above them.

Both you and your opponet add 1 monster with the Highest ATK from your deck to your hand.

-ooo-

A duel ends badly for Percy. In the final chapter of this story, Kreid offers a challenge and the gang accepts the challenge. How will this final chapter end? Find out in the final chapter I'm calling "Boss Rush", which will be coming soon.


	60. Boss Rush

_**Note to all:** Welcome to the end of this wonderful story. I would like to thank Psychid and D.J. Scales for the reviews & the cards they made for me to use for this story and you might notice I'm using cards used in a fanfic I started & ended in 2007 and this time, I'm using updated versions of those cards (As well as new cards for the set). Enjoy the final chapter of my first 5Ds story!_

Yugioh 5Ds: Shadowrunners

Final Chapter: Boss Rush

-ooo-

Back at the roofed area, Kreid was staring down Percy.

He laughed and replied, "You silly angel. You knew you'd never beat me! I'm a powerful duelist and you're nothing!"

Percy moaned and replied, "Stuff it, Kreid."

Kreid laughed and replied, "Just stuff it already."

He closed his eyes and seconds later, he was trapped in 3 large black energy rings.

Jesse then replied, "What the hell?"

Kreid then repleid, "These are drain rings. In a day, they'll drain him of his energy and then I'll send my army all over the world!"

Ariana then replied, "STOP!"

Kreid then replied, "Stuff it, little girl. He can't get out of the rings at all and there's way no other of releasing him."

Yusei then replied, "There has to be a way."

Kreid then replied, "I thought of something."

He stared at Yusei and replied, "You, me and your daughter have a duel. It'll be you two against myself. You beat me, I'll release your friend right away and If I win, he gets drained of his powers and then you will remain her as my slaves for the rest of time!"

Yusei then replied, "Whatever. I'm in."

Jesse then replied, "Our monsters will slaughter your Inzektor Army."

Kreid then replied, "Not using that crappy deck."

He took the Obelisk card and then the rest of the cards dropped to the ground of the roof.

Kreid then replied, "You'll both be facing my strongest deck. You can have these cards of your own and I'm keeping Obelisk."

"Where you get the card?"

Kreid laughed and replied, "Easy question. I made a copy of my own. I can control the monster just fine."

Jesse then replied, "Any deck you send our way will be smashed into the ground by our decks!"

Kreid nodded and replied, "Confident, aren't ya. For now, I'll won't drain angel boy here of any more power, but Nell and Weissly here will be around to watch him until the duel tomorrow. Good night to all."

Suddenly, He, Percy and his two top duelists vanished into nothing.

Jesse looked at Yusei and replied, "We have work to do, dad."

Yusei then replied "Yes, we do."

Jesse quickly gathered the cards of Kreid's Inzektor deck and they all left the roof as well.

-ooo-

Back in his hideout, Kreid was going over the deck he will use to beat Yusei and Jesse. Percy was in his energy rings in the corner of the room.

He then replied, "This deck beats my crappy Inzektor deck like. With the additon of Obelisk and my other secret weapon in this deck, I'll crush them into the ground!"

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Your deck will beat him."

Percy then replied, "You'll crush and burn, Kreid! The power of good will always prevail."

Kreid then repleid, "Stuff it, angel spy. When I beat those two, I'll be glad to drain all of your energy, you foolish angel."

Nell then replied, "What to you see his best deck in the duel. We're bringing you to the roof so that you can watch those two crash and burn!"

Percy then replied, "Not a chance. With their decks, You'll be beatened by the family!"

Kreid then replied, "What until you see the suprises of my deck, you fool."

Percy then replied, "Whatever."

-ooo-

Back in the main dining room, the gang were talking about his defeat and the future duels."

Yusei then replied, "Too bad he was evil. his Inzektor deck is well made."

Jesse then replied, "Very powerful deck. It has 2 copies of each Inzektor Xyz monster plus all the of the main cards used in the deck."

Jesse then replied, "I'll keep deck and see if anyone back home is intrested in the deck at all."

Yusei then replied, "He may be a bastard, but we can't leave this deck unused. With a couple of more cards, the deck would be a fantastic one to use in a duel."

Ariana then replied, "Well said. We need sleep right now, gang."

Yusei then replied, "Yes we do."

-ooo-

Back in the real world, Leon had heard about his son's defeat to Kreid.

Leon sighed and replied, "He lost the duel."

Carissa then replied, "What happens now?"

Leon then replied, "Jesse and Yusei have to duel Kreid themselves to save the world and if they do lose.."

"Don't need to worry about that, Leon. They'll cream whatever deck he has.", Carissa said.

Leon then replied, "Yusei wasen't the top duelist of his time for nothing. I Wanted to always duel him, but after Jesse beating me, I put that dream on hold."

Carissa then replied, "Good plan, sir. He has a awesome deck and it'll be hard to beat."

Leon then replied, "They'll win the duel."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the Prison area, The remaining prisoners were talking about what was going to happen.

Peter then replied, "Kreid is challenging Yusei and Jesse at the same time? Thats tight."

Armstrong then replied, "The faster, the better. Once he's defeated, we'll be freed!"

Peter then replied, "Good. I'm tired of being in this damn hellhole!"

Armstrong then replied, "I Can't believe I'm saying this, I hope they cream that evil fiend in a duel."

Peter then replied, "Me too."

-ooo-

In a private office, Yusei and Jesse where going through their decks one last time before the important duel.

Yusei then replied, "Our decks are ready to go."

Jesse then replied, "Yep. Lets get our decks together and head to bad, dad."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Good plan, honey."

-ooo-

That morning, everyone was on the roof. Kreid was standing across from Yusei and Jesse. The locked up Percy was sitting on the ground behind him and Dr. Weissly & Nell were keeping a close eye on him.

Ariana then replied, "Man, this is going be one hard duel."

Akiza then replied, "I know. My family can cream him in a hearbeat."

Kreid then replied, "Ready for your final duel, you fool?"

Jesse then replied, "Yes."

Kreid then replied, "I'll explain the rules right now. We each have 8,000 lifepoints and you both share your graveyards, but every card in your hands is your buisness, so don't even think about telling each other about whats in your hands. I also have to beat the both of you to declare a true victory. The dueling order will go Jesse, Yusei and then myself and no one can attack until everyone has had 1 draw phase."

"Sounds good to me.", Jesse said.

"Me too, I guess.", Yusei replied as well.

The 3 duelists activated their disks and each drew 5 cards apiece.

Kreid laughed and replied, "Get ready for the toughest duel you both ever had!"

"GAME ON!", all 3 of them screamed loudly.

(Kreid: 8,000LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the demon soldier appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kreid resumed, "Attack Jesses facedown monster!"

The monster flew in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) before the fiend cut the 3-eyed Fiend in two with his sword. Jesse took a monster from his deck and found the card she wanted.

Kreid resumed, "I now activate The Dark Door spell card."

The spell appeared on the field.

Nell then replied, "Good card to use in a duel like this."

Kreid then replied, "That is true, Nell. I end my trun now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiends Sanctaury!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (0/0).

"I tribute it to summon my Des Volstgalph!"

As the token vanished, the desert rock-like dragon appeared with a huge roar (2,200/1,700).

Ariana then replied, "Yea!"

Jesse then replied, "Wipe his fiend out!"

The huge dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy, blowing the fiendish soldier into particles.

(Kreid: 7,700LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Jesse then replied, "Dad, your turn."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

"Direct attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Kreid.

(Kreid: 6,000LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that, you fiend! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll also set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and then I'll attack!"

The huge dragon fired its energy blast again and a Night Assailant appeared on the card (200/500) before the blew it to atoms.

Jesse then replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the huge earth dragon exploded into pixels.

"I End my turn now."

Yusei drew a card.

Kreid quickly replied, "I activate Shield Wall!"

Suddenly, 4 rocky statues appeared (1,000/1,000 x4).

Yusei resumed, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, Junk Synchron appeared (1,300/500).

"Now, I summon my Speed Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, Speed Warrior ran onto the field quickly (900/500).

"Now, I tune them together!"

As Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate, he suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Speed Warrior, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the Synchro appeared (2,300/1,300).

"Lets do it. Smash two of his statues!"

The warriors went and smashed two of the rocky statues into small pieces.

Yusei resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I first play Token Thanksgiving. I lose all of my tokens and gain 800 lifepoints for each one."

As the two tokens shattered into pebbles, he began to glow.

(Kreid: 7,600LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Kreid resumed, "I now activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it and then he reshuffled his deck.

Kreid resumed, "To activate my field spell, I have to banish 3 Dark Fiend monsters in my graveyard."

He took his Night Assailant, Archfiend Soldier and a Newdoria (He discarded with Foolish Burial) and slid them into his banished monster slot he had on his duel disk and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Castle Of the Demon Lords!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the roof turned into a wasteland with a huge black castle right behind then.

"When this field spell is activated, I gain 800 lifepoints!"

he began to glow.

(Kreid: 7,400LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Kreid resumed, "This wonderful castle is home to a special group of fiend called rhe Demon Lords and their home gives every fiend in the game 300 ATK. I now summon the 1st of many Demon Lords and this one is my Demon Lord Astrias!"

As he sat the card down, a red skinned fiend with a black skinned head appeared he held a black-steeled spear in his hand (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Yusei then replied, "Demon Lords?"

Kreid then replied, "The current owner of Industral Illusions made these cards up and after he used them, only 2 sets were made because they were so powerful, that he didn't want everyone to use these dangerous cards, but one of my demon soldiers went in and stole a set from the Main Headquaters of Industral Illusions in Flordia. This Demon Lord drains 400 ATK from each of your monsters!"

Suddenly, Yusei's Synchro began to glow (2,300/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Kreid resumed, "Oh well. Smash his Synchro!"

The fiend charged and impaled his spear in the chest of the Synchro and it let a loud moan before it burst into pixels.

(Kreid: 7,400LP - Jesse: 8,000LP - Yusei: 7,800LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "Take that, fool! I'll activate Field Barrier to protect my field spell for now and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the Dark Door card sahttered to pieces.

"That'll do it for me."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do for me."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (1,800/1,700 - 2,100/1,700).

Kreid resumed, "Time to fight. Opticlops, attack Jesses facedown monster!"

The one-eyed fiend went in and a Wish Dragon appeared on the card (700/100) before the fiend smashed it to to pieces with its horn.

Kreid resumed, "Attack her directly!"

The fiend charged in and stabbed Jesse in the chest with his spear.

(Kreid: 7,400LP - Jesse: 5,900LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "Too much fun. I end my trun now."

Jesse a card and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, Astrias began to shrink (2,100/1,300 - 1,050/1,300).

"Now, I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600 - 1,500/1,600).

Ariana then replied, "YEA!".

"Destroy her fiend!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and it struck the fiend and he dropped his spear and exploded into black shards.

(Kreid: 6,950LP - Jesse: 5,900LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

The fiend began to glow (2,100/1,700 - 1,800/1,700).

Jesse then replied, "Dad, your up!"

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Max Warrior for my Turret Warrior!"

As the facedown monster vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (1,200/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

"Yusei resumed, "I'll set a new monster facedown and my Turrer Warrior will destroy your Opticlops!"

The rocky warrior fired a barrage of shells and the one-eyed fiend was blasted into pixels as the bullets struck it.

(Kreid: 5,750LP - Jesse: 5,900LP - Yusei: 8,000LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my Demon Lord Arusa!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with red skin with large black dots all over it appeared and his weapon was a black claymore (1,900/1,700 - 2,200/1,700).

Kreid resumed, "Now, I activate Demon Lords Curse! Since I control a Demon Lord monster, I can negate one of your monsters effects and I choose your Turret Warrior!"

The rocky warrior began to chip (3,000/2,000 - 1,200/2,000).

Kreid resumed, "Attack!"

The warrior went and struck the rocky warrior with his sword and then the rocky warrior shattered to pieces.

(Kreid: 5,750LP - Jesse: 5,900LP - Yusei: 6,000LP)

Kreid then replied, "He does double the damage!"

Ariana then replied, "Thats sounds like trouble for us!"

Akiza then replied, "It sure does."

Kreid sighed and replied, "If it make you feel any better, he cannot attack directly. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Dragon to defense postion and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll destroy Jesses facedown monster!"

Arusa went in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and with one quick swipe of his sword, the dragon was cut in twain and as the two pieces shattered, a 2nd one appeared (1,400/1,100).

Kreid resumed, "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the fiery dragon vanished, the mighty dragon of the winds (2,400/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

"Attack!"

The dragon flapped its wings as fast as it can and then the fiend burst into fragments as the wind struck him down.

(Kreid: 4,850LP - Jesse: 5,900LP - Yusei: 6,000LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, the junky warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

"Direct attack!"

The metal warrior rushed in..

Kreid quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

As Junk Blader retreated, Kreid drew a card.

Yusei then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Demon Lord Shadaz!"

As he sat the card down, a red-skinned fiend with a head of a demon with red horns and the body of horse appeared and it had a red and black spear for a weapon (1,800/1,400 - 2,100/1,400).

Kreid resumed, "I discard 2 cards to special summon a fiend from my deck and I choose my Winged Minion!"

As he discarded a 2nd Demon Lord Arusa and a Dark Energy spell card, Winged Minion appeared (700/700).

"Now, I tribute it to give my fiend 700 attack and defense points!"

As the fiend was absorbed into the fiend, it began to glow (2,100/1,400 - 2,800/2,100).

"Next, I activate Shrink!"

Strong Wind Dragon began to shrink (3,100/1,800 - 1,550/1,800).

"Better. Attack!"

The fiend charged and stabbed his spear into the dragons heart. It let out a roar of pain before exploding into green shards.

(Kreid: 4,850LP - Jesse: 4,650LP - Yusei: 6,000LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "Way too easy! Jesse, your turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and repleid, "I"ll switch my Junk Blader to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I Summon my GIl Garth."

As he sat the card down, the robotic fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800/1,200).

"Time to attack. Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend marched in and smashed the robot-like warrior to pieces with its large katana.

"Shadaz, attack!"

The fiend went in and Morphing Jar appeared on the card (700/600) and the fiend struck it with its spear, smashing it into little pieces and each duelist discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

Kreid laughed and replied, "Just give up, already! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I discarded a card to summon my Quickdraw Synchron!"

As he discarded a monster, the cute cowboy robot tuner appeared (700/1,400).

Yusei resumed, "I now equip him with Synchro Boost!"

(Suddenly, began to glow (700/1,400 - 1,200/1,400 / LV: 5 - 6).

"Now since I control a tuner, I Bring back both Quillbolt Hedgehogs I had in my when you daughters Morphing Jar!"

Suddenly, a bolted hedgehog!"

"Now, Quckdraw Synchron will take over the duties as Road Synchron!"

The tuner began to glow.

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Suddenly, Quickdraw Synchron split apart into six white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Both Quillbolt Hedgehogs, which transformedinto a total of 4 stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the golden Warrior appeared (3,000/1,800).

Ariana then replied, "Yea!"

Jesse then replied, "Smash his Demon Lord, daddy!"

Yusei then replied, "Will do. Destroy it with Lightning Claw!"

The synchro swung his claw and a wave of lightning came out and struck the Fiend. It let out a groan before it exploded into globules of darkness.

(Kreid: 4,650LP - Jesse: 4,650LP - Yusei: 6,000LP)

Yusei smiled nad repleid, "You'll never beat us! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gil Garth to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tusk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the tusked dragon appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jesse resumed, "Destroy his facedown monster!"

The dragon flew in and a 2nd Demon Lord Astrias appeared ont he card (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) before the dragon smashed it to pieces with its head.

"I'll set a card facedown and its my Dads turn now!"

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'lll set this card facedown and I'll destroy your GIl Garth!"

The fiend swung his claw and launched a wave of electricity from its hand and the metal fiend shattered into broken pieces of metal and then the sword shattered to pieces as well.

"I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Hammer Shot!"

Suddenly, a large hammer appeared and smashed Tusk Dragon flat.

Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared (0/0).

"I tribute it to summon my Demon Lord Eldiados!"

As the token vanished, a demon with a black tail, black skin and a head of demonic lion appeared with a dark bow that had a black-steeled arrow in it (2,200/1,900 - 2,600/1,900).

"I now activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldier appeared (1,900/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

I activate Eldiados's ability. When Its normal summoned, One of your monsters loses 1,000 ATK!"

Road Warrior began to rust (3,000/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

"Thats good. Soldier attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed his sword into the Synchros chest and sparks flew from its chest before it exploded into fiery debris.

Kreid then replied, "Attack Yusei Directly!"

The fiend fired a arrow and it struck Yusei in the chest.

(Kreid: 4,650LP - Jesse: 4,650LP - Yusei: 3,500LP)

Jesse looked at her dad and replied, "You okay, daddy?"

Yusei groaned and replied, "I've felt better, But I'm good to go."

Kreid then replied, "Your turn now, Jesse."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon appeared (700/100).

"I tribute it for a couple of tokens!"

As the old dragon vanished, two tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

"I offer both for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the tokens vanished into particles, the fiery dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Ariana then replied, "Yea!"

Kreid then replied, "Very intresting dragon you just summoned."

Jesse then replied, "Stuff it! Attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames that burnt the fiendish to ashes.

"Now, go for his Demon Lord!"

The dragon launched another wave of intense flames that shot out and struck the Demon Lord and ithe evil fiend exploded into a fiery cloud of ash & smoke.

(Kreid: 3,650LP - Jesse: 4,650LP - Yusei: 3,500LP)

Jesse smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Justice Bringer!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light appeared (1,700/1,200).

"Attack him directly!"

The fiend charged in and struck Kreid with his weapon.

(Kreid: 1,950LP - Jesse: 4,650LP - Yusei: 3,500LP)

Yusei smiled and replied, "Next turn, my Daughter will finish you off! I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "Think so, huh? I activate Blood Note!"

Suddenly, 2 tokens made of blood appeared (0/0 x2).

"I offer them both to summon my Demon Lord Agruriza!"

As the tokens vanished into dark particles, a ten-foot black skinned demon appeared and he had a had of demonic lion with two large red horns sticking out if its head and its weapon was a large black claymore (2,800/2,800 - 3,100/2,800).

Jesse then replied, "Damn it!"

Akiza then replied, "So close."

Kreid resumed, "Slice her dragon up!"

The evil fiend went in and with swift slice of its large sword, he cut the huge dragon in two. The two pieces shattered into fiery embers.

(Kreid: 1,950LP - Jesse: 4,450LP - Yusei: 3,500LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monstyer to defense postion and that'll do it for me."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Justice Bringer to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, Justice Bringer rose to attack postion.

Kreid then replied, "Attack!"

The fiend went and blasted the warrior of light into shards with one hard sword strike.

(Kreid: 1,950LP - Jesse: 4,450LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "I'm about to wipe you out, fool! I'll activate Sebek's Blessing and i'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

(Kreid: 3,550LP - Jesse: 4,450LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Des Volstgalph, Tyrant Dragon, Luster Dragon, Wish Dragon, Tusk Dragon and her Masked Dragon and reshuffled and drew 2 new cards.

"I Now summon Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, the cute rabbit with goggles appeared (300/100).

"I now banish to special summon 2 Level 4 normal Dragons from my deck."

As the cute rabbit went into the ground, 2 Tusk Dragons appeared (1,800/1,000).

"I now flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, Magna Drago appeared (1,400/600).

Kreid then replied, "I should of destroyed your monster!"

Jesse smiled and replied, "Should of, would of, could of! I tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Suddenly, Magna Drago suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through both Tusk Dragons, which transformed into a total of 8 white stars. As this happened, Jesse closed her eyes, put her hands together and began to chant:

_"A mighty dragon comes forth and protects its followers with its powerful attacks! The beauty of this gorgeous dragon is a amazing sight to see! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Draciern The Dragon Empress!"_

As she sat the card down, the mighty Dragon Empress appeared with a mighty roar (3,000/3,000).

Ariana then replied, "Yea!"

Percy moaned and replied, "She summoned her."

Nell then replied, "Not good for Kreid."

Jesse resumed, "I banish a level 6 monster from my graveyard to give her 1,500 ATK!"

As she took her Strong Wind Dragon and pocketed the card, Draciern began to glow (3,000/3,000 - 4,500/3,000).

"Roast his Demon Lord with Dragonic Flame Barrage!"

The dragon let out a wave of orange & red fireballs and each one struck the Demon. It let out a moan before it exploded into a blast of dark energy.

(Kreid: 2,050LP - Jesse: 4,450LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

Jesse then replied, "What do think of that?"

Kreid smiled and replied, "Look at your precious dragon, Jesse."

Jesse looked at her dragon and she let out a roar before she vanished from sight.

Jesse then replied, "What the hell happened to her?"

Kreid then replied, "Any Light monster that destroys Demon Lord Agruriza is banished from the game and then he's banished as well."

Dr. Weissly then repleid, "Yes!"

Nell smiled and replied, "Thats a point for our side!"

Jesse then replied, "I'll set a card facedown that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "You'll pay for that! I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

"Now I summon my Nitro Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the cute small propane tank appeared (300/100).

"I tune them together!"

Nitro Synchron suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Cyber Dragon, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Yusei clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and began to chant:

_"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the fiery synchro appeared (2,800/1,000).

"Since I used Nitro Synchron on Nitro Warrior, I get to draw a card."

He did so.

Kreid quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Yusei then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Demon Lord Shadaz appeared (1,800/1,700 - 2,100/1,700).

"Now, I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Each drew 3 cards from their decks.

Kreid resumed, '"I discard 2 cards to summon another dark fiend from my deck!"

As he discarded a Metabo Globster and a monster called Tardy Orc to his graveyard, a short demon with 2 red wings appeared with a black scepter in one hand and a small bronze shield in the other (1,000/1,000 - 1,300/1,000).

Kreid resumed, "This is Demon Lord Koritan and he's a tuner monster!"

Demon Lord Koritan began to laugh as he suddenly split apart into four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Demon Lord Shadaz, which transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Kreid clasped his hands together and began to chant:

_"The evil leader of the Demon Lords appeares and slaughter his enemies with his swift attacks! He'll keep attacking until all of his enemies are dead on the ground! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Demon Lord Meliza!"_

As he sat the card down, a 6-foot demon wearing a tattered black cape and rusted black armor appeared with 2 black-steeled longblades (2,800/2,800 - 3,100/2,800).

Yusei then replied, "Wow."

Jesse then replied, "Oh, man."

Nell then replied, "That thing likes evil!"

Kreid then replied, "Meliza is the true leader of my Demon Lord army, you fools! Attack Jesse directly!"

The evil fiend charged in..

Jesse quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap flipped up...but the fiend ignored and stabbed Jesse in the chest with his sword.

(Kreid: 2,050LP - Jesse: 1,350LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "Your Lousy Card effects won't sttop Meliza! I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I Summon Turbo Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the smal robot tuner appeared 100/600).

"I tune them all together!"

Turbo Synchron split apart into one star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Nitro Warrior, who transformed into seven white stars. As this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared (2,500/2,000).

Kreid then replied, "Good try, but its weaker then my monster!"

Jesse resumed, "I now activate Rush Recklessly and Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon began to glow (2,500/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

ATTACK!", Jesse and Yusei yelled out at the same time.

The dragon fired its trademark attack and it struck the knight in the chest and then the Demon Lord collapsed to his knees and exploded into thousands of black globules.

(Kreid: 50LP - Jesse: 1,350LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

Akiza then replied, "YEA!"

Moriko then replied, "A Little bit more and this duel will finally come to a end!"

Yusei then replied, "Your turn, freak!"

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I activate Emergy Provisions!"

Suddenly, the huge castle collapsed into rubble and then he began to glow.

(Kreid: 1,050LP - Jesse: 1,350LP - Yusei: 1,900LP)

"I now activate the spell card known as Castle's Evil Treasure! I remove the Castle and then 3 Demon Lord monsters."

He took his Castle, Demon Lord Meliza, Demon Lord Koritan and Demon Lord Eldiados and slid them into the banished slot.

"Now I get to draw 3 cards and I get 3 Demon Slave Tokens!"

As he drew 3 cards, 3 short demons holding a scrub brush and a mop in the other hand appeared and knelt (0/0 x3).

"I can't activate or summon any cards in any way after I activate this card, so its your turn."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll destroy one of your tokens!"

The dragon launched its attack, blowing one of the three tokens into particles.

"I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn."

Kreid drew a card and replied, "I summon my Newdoria!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend appeared (1,200/800).

Kreid resumed, "I now activate Double Summon to tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into dark particles, The mighty Obelisk appeared (4,000/4,000).

Akiza then repleid, "No."

Trina then replied, "I was afraid he'd summon it!"

Kreid then replied, "Time to attack. Obelisk the Tormentor, Smash his Dragon with Fist Of Fate!"

The mighty god swung his fist and struck the dragon, blowing the dragon into thousands of small pieces.

(Kreid: 1,050LP - Jesse: 1,350LP - Yusei: 400LP)

Kreid laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Jesse drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

Suddenly, a small tiny dragon appeared with a tiny roar (100/2,000).

Jesse resumed, "This is the tuner monster Newborn Dragon and now I activate Immortal Dragon!"

Suddenly, Tusk Dragon appeared (1,000/1,800).

Kreid then replied, "What are you up to?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "You'll see. I'll tune my monsters together!"

Newborn Dragon split apart into one white star, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Tusk Dragon, which transformed into 4 white stars!"

"I Synchro Summon...Cloud Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a white-skinned dragon with two dark-blue wings appeared (2,400/2,300).

"Its my Dads turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Junk Warrior appeared (2,300/1,300).

Kreid then replied, "What the hell are you both up to?"

Yusei then repleid, "You'll see, you Fiend! I activate One for One!"

As he discarded a Healing Wave Generator to his graveyard, Effect Veiler appeared (0/0).

"I now summon Sonic Chick!"

As he sat the card down, the small chick wearing shoes appeared (300/300).

"I tune them both together!"

Effect Veiler split apart into one single star, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Sonic Chick, who transformed into one star. As this happened, Yusei closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"_

As he sat the card down, a racecar-like robot appeared (200/1,500).

Yusei drew a card.

Akiza then replied, "They could only be summoning one monster!"

Nell then replied, "If they summon that dragon, Kreid is done for!"

Jesse then replied, "Time to summon it!"

Yusei then replied, "We both tune our monsters together!"

Formula Synchron split apart into two stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Junk Warrior & Cloud Dragon, who transformed into a total of 10 stars. As this happened, Yusei & Jesse closed their eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars become one, as new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! Light of Evolution! **Shooting Quasar Dragon**!"_

As he sat the card down, the powerful, beautiful and incredible Shooting Quasar Dragon appeared (4,000/4,000).

Kreid then replied, "It has the same attack power as Obelisk!"

Yusei then replied, "I'll have to fix that. I activate Synchro Charger. For Every Synchro monster used to Synchro Summon a Synchro monster, it gains 500 ATK!"

The huge dragon let out a huge roar (4,000/4,000 - 5,000/4,000).

Akiza then replied, "Yea!"

Yusei then replied, "Attack his Obelisk the Tormentor with The Creation Burst!"

The huge dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of pure energy that struck the Egyptian God in the chest. It let a loud roar of pain before it exploded into millions of pixels.

(Kreid: 50LP - Jesse: 1,350LP - Yusei: 400LP)

Yusei then replied, "For Each Synchro monster I used, it gets to attack!"

Kreid then replied, "NO!"

Yusei then replied, "Jesse, do the honor of finishing this freak off!"

Jesse then replied, "This is for all the hell you put us through. Shooting Quasar Dragon, WIPE HIM OUT!"

The dragon fired another beam of pure energy and it struck the evil fiend.

(Kreid: 0LP / Jesse: 1,350LP / Yusei: 400LP)

As smoked cleared, Kreid collapsed to the ground.

"Thats game.", Jesse quietly said.

_The end of this story will appear after the created cards section._

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me & others

Castle Of the Demon Lords / Field Spell Card

Image: a black-steeled castle in the middle of a wasteland

To activate this card, you must banish 3 DARK Fiend monsters from your graveyard from play and when this card is activated, you gain 800 lifepoints. This cards activation cannot be negated by any card effect.. As long as this is the current field, you opponet cannot activate any Field Spell Card on his/her side of the field and increase the ATK Of all Fiend monsters on your side of the field by 300 points. When this card is removed from the field: Destroy all "Demon Lord" monsters on the the field.

Demon Lord Astrias

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" Its name can exist on the field at a time. As long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field by 400 points. You can control only 1 "Demon Lord Astrias".

Demon Lord Arusa

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. Any Battle damage this card inflicts is doubled, but it cannot attack directly.

Demon Lord Shadaz

Fiend/Effect/Dark: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. During your Main Phase 1 and by discarding 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Fiend monster from your graveyard or hand to your side of the field (Except a monster with "Demon Lord" and its name). The monster special summoned with this cards ability cannot attack the turn it was special summoned with this ability.

Demon Lord Koritan

Fiend/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. This card can only be used in a Synchro Summoning of a "Demon Lord" Synchro monster.

Demon Lord Eldiados

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF:1,900/6 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. When this card is Normal Summoned: Select 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and decrease its ATK by 1,000 until the end phase of the current turn.

Demon Lord Agruriza

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only be summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponets LIGHT monster: Banish that LIGHT monstrer that destroyed this card in battle and this card as well.

Demon Lord Meliza

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

"Demon Lord Koritan" + 1 non-tuner "Demon Lord" monster

This card can only be Synchro Summoned as s long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 2 monsters with "Demon Lord" In its name can exist on the field at a time. As long this card remains on the field: This card gains 200 ATK for every monster on your opponets side of the field. This card cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects. You can control only 1 "Demon Lord Melkiza" at a time.

Castle's Evil Treasure / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two nervous Goblin of Greeds looking in a black steeled Treasure chest with Demon Lord Meliza watching from a distance with a evil smile on his face.

Banish 1 "Castle of the Demon Lords" on your side of the field and 3 other "Demon Lord" monsters in your graveyard with different names to Draw 3 cards and special summon 3 Demon Slave Tokens (Fiend/Dark/ATK:0/DEF: 3 Stars). You cannot activate or summon or set any other cards in the same turn you activate this card.

Demon Lords Curse / Normal Spell Card

Image: Demon Lords Arusa and Astrias looking at a weakened Marshmallon with evil glowing eyes.

Select 1 "Demon Lord" monster on the field and one other monster on your opponets side of the field. The opponets monster you selected has its effect negated until the end phase of the current turn. You can only activate 1 "Demon Lords Curse" per turn.

Newborn Dragon

Dragon/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

"A small dragon that was recently born. It defends its friends as much as it can."

Cloud Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

Dragon Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Dragon monsters

Synchro Charger / Normal Spell Card

Image: The spirit of Stardust Dragon flying into the body of a Shooting Star Dragon.

Select 1 Synchro Monster on the field. For each Synchro Monster used to Synchro Summon that selected monster, that monster gains 500 ATK for each one used.

-ooo-

Akiza then repleid, "They did it!"

Trina laughed and replied, "They beat that fiend!"

Suddenly, the discs that trapped Percy shattered into black dust and he walked to Kreid and he replied, "Face me, demon!"

Kreid groaned and replied, "You already won, why bother me even more?"

Percy then replied, "After I'm done with you, you'll never have to worry about."

Suddenly, he took his sword out and he stabbed his sword into the devil's chest. He let out a loud scream before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Jesse then replied, "You killed him?"

Percy smiled and replied, "Watch."

Suddenly, the dead demon vanished into red mist and as it blew away, A tall man wearing a black suit appeared where the demon vanished into nothing.

Jesse then replied, "Who's that?"

Percy smiled and replied, "Thats Toshi Kabiyaki..without the influence of evil power from Kreid's soul."

He groaned and repleid," Whats going on?"

Percy then replied, "You're free from that demonic curse, my friend."

Toshi then replied, "Thank you so much."

Percy then replied, "Jesse and Yusei Fudo saved your life, Toshi."

The weak man looked at him and replied, "Thank you so much."

Yusei smiled and replied, "No problem."

Percy then replied, "Give them the deck Kreid used."

Toshi took the deck out his disk and Yusei grabbed and he found Obelisk and he replied, "Time to get rid of this thing. Percy, do the honors!"

He flung the card into air and Percy took his sword and sliced the card into tiny pieces.

Percy looked at Nell and Dr. Weissly and replied, "Ready to come back to New Domino City, you two?"

Nell then repleid, "Sure am."

Dr. Weissly then replied, "Lets get Armstrong and Peter out of prison."

Percy then replied, "Okay then."

-ooo-

Outside of the castle, a huge group of black-haired and red-haired demons appeared.

Okatar then replied, "Lets enter.."

Before he could finish his sentence, He vanished into red dust and then the two armys shattered into a huge cloud of black & red dust.

-ooo-

After releasing the prisoners, the gang was outside of the castle.

Percy then replied, "We need to leave this world before the world collapses!"

Armstrong then replied, "HOW?"

"Shut it, Armstrong.", Ariana muttered to him.

Suddenly, the mansion behind them started to crack all over the place.

Yusei then replied, "Damn, we need to go!"

Suddenly, the blue portal they entered Kreid's world in appeared infront of them.

Jesse then replied, "Move out!"

The gang quickly ran into th portal before Kreid's former manison collapsed to the ground in a huge pile of rubble.

-ooo-

Suddenly, the gang appeared ouside of the Factory gates.

Jesse then replied, "We're back in the real world again!"

Toshi looked at his factory an replied, "What have I done?"

Yusei then replied, "Not your fault, Toshi. The evil spirit flew into your body once the portal opened up for the first time."

Percy then replied, "Thanks to Kreid being gone forever, I drained the portals power so that no one would ever enter it..ever again."

Toshi then repleid, "I'll rebuild this factory and hire the employees that used to work her..if they're still in Japan and if they need a good job."

Percy then replied, "Good luck to you, Toshi."

Percy then replied, "I want to invite you all to the Chocotastic tomorrow. I have one more suprise for Lady Giselle and Jasmine as well. My dad will pay for everything."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Will do."

Percy nodded as he vanished into a burst o flight.

Yusei then replied, 'I wonder whats the suprise about."

Ariana then replied, "Whatever it is, its going to be big."

-ooo-

The gang was waiting at the Chocotastic for Percy to arrive. This was the only day in the shops history that the shop was closed up for the day."

Giselle then replied, "I wonder what he needs."

Jasmine then replied, "Me too."

Leon then replied, "Whatever it is, my son will make it a good one."

Suddenly in a huge burst of light, Percy appeared and everyone cheered. He was no wearing a white robe and his angel wings were seen coming out of his back.

Leon then replied, "Good luck for you all, son."

Percy then replied, "Once again, I want to thank you all for stopping Kreid and shutting down the Shadowrunners once in for all."

"Not a problem, Percy.", Yusei answered.

Percy then replied, "I'm also her to give Giselle and Jasmine a special suprise. Will you two come over here, please."

The two ladies got up and walked over to Percy and he smiled and replied, "Enjoy."

Suddenly, another burst of of light happened and a tall man in a white robe appeared with a clean-shaven face appeared with his own angel wings as well.

Jesse then replied, "No way.."

Giselle gasped and replied, "Alton?"

"Daddy?", Jasmine said as well.

Alton smiled and replied, "Yes, its me, ladies."

They both went to him and both began to cry with tears of joy.

Jesse then replied, "This is so unreal."

Leon sighed and replied, "My son gave you all the best award."

Alton then replied, "I'm so proud of both of your dueling decks, girls."

Giselle then replied, "Its been so sad for us since you were takened away from us by that creep Jerome many years ago."

Alton sighed and replied, "I know, sweetie. I know."

She looked at Jasmine and replied, "You've grown up to be such a beautiful young ladyl, Jasmine. I'm so proud of you right now, Jas."

Jasmine then replied, "Thanks, dad."

Giselle look at Percy then replied, "Thank you so much for all of this."

Percy smiled and replied, "You helped me stop Kreid and his evil army. This is the least I could do to say thanks for helping me out."

He looked at Leon and rpelied, "Come here, dad."

Leon walked up to him and the angel hugged his father as hard as he could.

Alton then replied, "We have to head back to the heavens now."

Giselle then repleid, "I understand."

Leon then replied, "Bye, son."

The 3 got down and Jasmine began to cry and she repleid, "Bye, daddy."

Alton then replied, "Bye, Jasmine. Remember, I'll always be watching the both of you until the day you both meet me in heaven as well."

Percy then replied, "Again, I thank you for everything."

He took his two decks and he replied, "Dad, you can have my decks. In heaven, I won't need to duel anymore."

Leon grabbed them both and replied, "Thanks, son."

Percy sighed and replied, "I now must bid you all goodbye for good."

Everyone waved their hands as the two angels vanished into motes of light.

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, honey. Thank you for giving me a great daughter.", Giselle said as well.

Jasmine went to her and both hugged each other.

Jesse sighed and replied, "That was hard."

Ariana then replied, "But the days will get better then ever and life will only get better in time."

Jesse nodded and replied, "Very true, Ariana. So true."

**-ooo THE END ooo-**

Well I hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. Later this month, I'll be making a remake of my Distortion and I'm planning combining it with Johnny Test and Its going to be a sequel to Yugioh! Land of Shadows and it'll show sometime this month, so keep watching this site. Will this story have a sequel? That'll remain unanswered...for now. Also, watch for new Chapters of Total Drama Chronicles coming later this month as well.


End file.
